


The Cost of the Crest of Flames

by ALucera47



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, actual plot I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 295,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALucera47/pseuds/ALucera47
Summary: The full extent of the power of the crest of flames hits Byleth when she receives the Sword of the Creator.  The more she uses the crest of the flames, the sword, and the divine pulse, the more her emotions and desires demand her attention.  Each crest has its own needs and is different with how it affects its users.  Having such a powerful and rare crest, Byleth learns that its use requires a heavy and needy payment on her end or else she is left shaking and weak (equivalent exchange). Learning that its safer for her and her students to deal with its demands, Byleth finds herself in multiple sexual relationships in order to even out the cost of using her crest.Basically the crest of flames needs sexual release or Byleth is useless.(All the students are at least 18 in this story)Edit:  This has become a much more flushed out plot driven story then I intended.  So for those of you who like a lot of plot with your smut, here ya go!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Blue Lions Students/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth, Claude von Reigan/Sylvain Jose Gautier/ My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan/ My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth/Annette Fantine Dominic, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Raphael Kirsten/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 208
Kudos: 643





	1. The Aspiring Crest Scholar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of building a story where Byleth gets to enjoy multiple partners and not seem too slutty. It will go along the Blue Lions route with somewhat of a plot. I swear its not all smut, but...mostly.  
> Also the students are a bit older then the start of game. Most military academies start after high school (at least where I am from) so they are all at least 18. Picture, if you will, what they would look like between White Clouds and the time skip. 
> 
> This first chapter will focus on Linhardt and lets face it we need more of him and Byleth.  
> -
> 
> The next chapter will introduce another sexual partner and I am excited to give this person some love (literally) because again, just like Linhardt, I rarely see stories with him and Byleth together. 
> 
> Also this is my first fan fiction post so I hope it was good!

Byleth sat in her room, the Sword of the Creator glowing dimly in her hands. The sword felt alive, pulsing under her finger tips. The energy that radiated off of it hummed along her skin. At the same time it felt like it was giving her strength and taking it away. Ever since she took the sword from the Holy Tomb she’s been unsteady, in a thick cloud of fog. She lost consciousness twice, shook like she had a fever, and felt an odd throb coursing through her body.

But...if she thought really hard about it, ever since she saved the house leaders in Remire village a few months ago from the bandits, she’s felt different. Usually detached and unemotional, Byleth began to feel new things on that day. The first was genuine panic for Edelgard’s life, the second was an odd thrill that shot down her body when Claude grinned at her and the third was a sense of understanding and pure curiosity when she looked into the ice blue eyes of Dimitri. Since that day her mind kept wandering to new and odd thoughts, her body reacting in ways she never noticed before. Maybe it was because she was not a mercenary any longer but a professor that she had begun to pay attention to people's quirks and demeanor's without memorizing them as potential weaknesses if they ever became her enemy. This life at Garreg Mach monastery was all new to her, forcing different scenarios on her, putting the lives of young adults in her hands. Byleth was able to brush off her new mix of feelings and desires until the Sword of Creator decided to ignite the full power of her unknown crest into life. Now she knew something was wrong with her.  
Help...she needed help understanding this. Understanding why her body was reacting this way; what her new powers were doing to her. Archbishop Rhea wasn’t answering her questions, Seteth seemed to dislike her and Professor Hanneman was out on a mission. Her fingers shook again and she dropped the sword on the floor. Who was left that might understand this?

An hour later Byleth couldn’t pull her eyes from watching the way Linhardt’s long fingers flipped through the pages of an old book. He was humming a tune she did not recognize while trying to find the answer to her problem. His long emerald color hair hanging down along his face calling for Byleth to reach out and touch it. It looked so soft. Her hand twitched and she pushed the thought out her mind.

Byleth finally caved into his request to examine her, knowing that she could not ignore this any longer. Linhardt’s full blown curiosity in crest research might be her only savior right now, at least until Professor Hanneman returned. It felt odd coming to a student but from what she heard about the warlock he was very smart and at times brilliant for someone so young. Then again Byleth was only a few years older than him and she was here teaching. 

Byleth sat unsteady on his bed, trying not to fidget while waiting for him to say or do something. Heat kept coursing through her body, threatening her vision. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then focused on the warlock again. Seeing Linhardt so enthralled was new to her. Even though he was not a member of her class, she still couldn’t recall a time that he was this determined or active. Usually he was half asleep in the library surrounded by a pile of books, or napping under a tree in the courtyard. Again her hand twitched to reach out and touch his hair. But now a desire accompanied it, wanting to run her tongue along one his fingers.

Finally Linhardt placed the book down and moved over to her. His long fingers stretched out and picked up her left hand. A tingling feeling shot through her as her crest flashed in the room. Linhardt smiled when the flames erupted in front of his face then faded away. 

“I will never grow tired of seeing such a rare crest. Professor I am so glad you finally let me research you, although I wish it was under better circumstances. You should have come to me sooner before reaching this state.”

She thought it was funny that the lazy, always napping Linhardt was reprimanding her about not coming to him fast enough. 

“Now I am going to cast a faith based spell in order to examine the effects that the crest is having on you. I know it is difficult to control, but I need you to try and activate your crest, then keep it activated.”

Byleth nodded, stood up and closed her eyes. Usually her crest only appeared during an actual battle but since she received the Sword of the Creator it's been showing itself more frequently. Sometimes when moving her arm in a manner that was like a sword attack. She flexed her hand a bit, pretending like she was holding a sword. Linhardt whispered his spell and the tingling presence of light magic covered her body. Carefully she shifted into a sword pose and the Crest of flames activated. Linhardt’s spell intensified, almost feeling heavy on her body as if she was covered with a blanket. The crest slipped away from her and she moved again to reactivate it. Fire ripped through her veins as a new emotion responded to the crest and faith magic. Byleth’s body became hot and disoriented as if she was about to faint. A moan escaped her lips when Linhardt wrapped a hand around her wrist and stepped behind her, obviously preparing to catch her if she fell. Again, the faith magic increased but this time it licked along her body instead of through her blood. She moaned again and shifted into the emerald haired man for support. The grip on her wrist lessened as he placed his other hand over her hip, steadying her. The sudden sensual touch caused her to groan and push her rear into his groin. She heard him chuckle and his breath tickled her neck. For a moment her body almost forced her to turn around and grab him but she stopped herself. One more pulse of his magic and her knees buckled. He kept her up by shifting his arm around her waist. The faith magic vanished and Byleth was left shaking in Linhardt’s embrace.

“Well this is new indeed, but not completely unheard of.”

Byleth was too much of a mess to respond, but she managed a ‘hmm?’ noise as he guided her back to sit on the bed. Linhardt sat next to her, keeping a hand on her left lower arm, forcing her crest to appear again, pulling another whimper from her lips.

“Each crest affects its users differently. Mine for one has given me an aversion to blood. It wants the blood to vanish which is why it pairs well with faith magic. I can’t stand the sight of blood and therefore my crest activates in order to heal the person who is bleeding. Felix’s crest gives him added strength, but once the threat has vanished, if overused, he will collapse as the crest evens out its contribution to his. The Crest of Fraldarius requires energy. Unknown to Felix, Sylvain has filled me in on this little piece of information, apparently he had to carry Felix on multiple occasions. Now, your crest is kind of similar to the Crest of Fraldarius. When you overuse its powers it needs something from you in order to replenish it.”

“So I just need to sleep more?”

Linhardt chuckled softly and ran a finger along her arm. “No no my dear Professor, you need something much more.” His hand moved up her arm then gently touched her neck. His body pushed into her side and she moaned again as his lips pressed down on the sensitive flesh below her ear. “You need sexual release and a lot of it.”

Byleth’s eyes shot open at the lazy Black Eagle students' sudden touch and his words. He kissed her again and immediately her eyes closed and her head fell back in order to give him more access. She felt him smile at the gesture against her neck. 

“Why...can’t I… just exhaust myself with…physical training?” she asked despite the pleasant distraction. 

“Crests are unique in their needs. They do not accept substitutions. In your case, the Crest of Flames won’t even be satisfied with your own ministrations.”  
One of Linhardt's hands rested on her thigh and immediately Byleth wished it was higher. “You will either need to find a sexual partner with high endurance and the ability to either bounce back quickly or give you pleasure in a multitude of ways or…you need to have multiple partners.”

“You...can’t be serious.” she said breathy. 

He chuckled again, this time running his tongue gently across her collarbone. “I never joke about crest research.” His hand shifted up her thigh a bit, his other hand supported her lower back forcing her to arch into his movements more. “In this case I’d recommend having more than one partner. This crest is very needy and difficult for you to control. It’s more powerful than any crest I’ve seen and with that type of power comes even greater backlash.” His hand shifted again and she moved her hips, desperately wanting him to go that last inch to her center. 

“What if...I..just don’t..use it?”

“That would be a great sin!” he said then bit down on her neck playfully. “Besides ignoring the power of the crest will cause an even worse reaction. Eventually it will release whether you want it to or not. A who knows what type of power and damage it could cause. You might even hurt your allies.” His hand shifted again but stopped shy of her center, his body pressing against her more. “I know you don’t want that so why not let some of your students take care of you.”

“No…” she moaned. “At least… not from my house…” Byleth knew she wouldn’t be able to properly teach if she had slept with someone in her class. 

“Such a good professor” he teased. “Lucky for you there is someone right here that is not in your class. I can help you for now but I must warn you that I am not as sexually needy as most of my fellow students. You must find another, maybe even two. I am more dedicated to my studies then to pleasures of the flesh.”  
She whimpered as he finally rested his hand on her center, but he did not move it, causing her to wiggle under him.

“Would you like me to take care of you today?” 

His voice had a seductive edge to it that Byleth did not think he was capable of. It made the heat pooling between her legs intensify. 

“Oh goddess, yes” she whined and he finally pressed his fingers against her sex. Immediately Linhardt pulled her shirt off and latched onto one of her breasts. His hand slipped between her flesh and underwear then started teasing her sex. The sound of how wet she was echoed in the small room. She couldn’t stop moaning anymore and decided she no longer cared as he slipped two fingers inside of her. 

Somewhere, the very dedicated research student had learned how to please a woman. Linhardt had her cumming around his fingers in no time. She was even more turned on by the groan he made at the feeling of her walls tightening around his digits. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean all while staring at her. 

“That wasn’t enough was it?” he asked, an odd mix of curiosity and lust in his eyes. She shook her head. “I thought so.”

Linhardt undressed her, then removed his own clothes. Byleth was surprised at how gorgeous the nobleman was. Under all those thick layers was a very pale skinned but long and lean young man. He was well proportioned if not a bit too thin, but his movements were graceful and she wanted to desperately run her hands along his body. She had been with men before, mostly roughed up mercenaries but never someone so pure and beautiful. When she looked back into his eyes she noticed the way he was taking her body in as well. He reached out and ran a hand along her side, lightly grazing her breast then stomach, then hips.

“You are stunning” he said in awe.

“So are you.”

Linhardt smirked then pushed her legs open. For a wonderful minute he took his time tasting her, slowly licking up the slick from her first climax. She squirmed against him, not used to someone using their tongue on her. It did not last long before he stood back up and rested the tip of his cock against her dripping wet folds. 

“May I?” he asked softly as he leaned down to kiss her neck again.

“Please...Please fuck me Linhardt” she pleaded. 

That was all he needed. Gently he pushed into her, letting out a pleased moan as she tightened around him. Byleth's hands clutched at his back and she noted how deliciously soft his skin was. He bottomed out in her and she looked to see that he wasn’t even all the way in. Although Linhardt was not the thickest she had ever been with he was definitely the longest. He began to thrust, taking note of how he was hitting her. He’d analyze her reactions then adjust, ever scholarly in his endeavors. She knew he was memorizing everything he did and how she liked it, all for future encounters. They moved through several positions, him trying different things to measure her reaction, until he found one he really liked. 

Eventually it was clear that Linhardt could not hold back anymore and began thrusting into her with vigor from behind. His hands digging into her hips as he pulled her to meet his thrusts. She was surprised when another orgasm ripped through her. She never climaxed in this position before but Linhardt had made it a point to find just the right angle. A few moments later he pulled out, spilling his seed on her rear. 

This was not how Byleth thought this day would end. After their initial tryst, they lay naked in Linhardt’s bed and discussed crest nature some more. His hand traced down her back, while her hand moved along his smooth chest, occasionally teasing one of his nipples to get a little sigh out of him. An hour later he was hard again and pulled her on top of him. He expressed that he was rather tired from earlier but he would willing fuck her again if she did most of the work. She was more than happy to oblige, knowing she could easily orgasm on top. 

After their second time, Byleth finally felt her body go back to a somewhat normal state, it was still humming with need but the heat and the disorientating feeling was gone. He was right, she needed sexual intimacy to please her crest. She sighed as she settled in to take a nap with him. Secretly Byleth hoped he was wrong about the frequency of her need. It was already bad enough that she had fucked one of the students even if he wasn’t in her house. She really wanted and needed Linhardt to be enough.


	2. The Inferno Grappler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Caspar. He is one of my favorites. I am particularly pleased with his time skip appearance change, which is how I imagined him to look in this chapter, maybe his hair isn't quiet as long yet. 
> 
> Also the word Inferno in his chapter title comes from the A Support he has with Catherine. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Up next is someone I never thought I'd write a smutty chapter about, but I got inspired by some other fan fiction I've read and decided to go for it.)

Byleth found herself in need of the emerald haired crest scholar more often than she wanted to admit. For the time being they got together about twice a week for rather long love making sessions, which naturally included crest discussions. Linhardt was unable to do more because of his studies and research but also, true to his word, he just wasn’t as sexually active as she needed. His pleasure came from knowledge more than physical touch and she could not fault him for that.

After the stressful month of dealing with another Kingdom issue and fighting Sylvain’s brother, who turned into a demonic beast, Byleth found herself in a predicament. Linhardt was unable to ease her crest burden as much as she needed and the added stress required more than normal. The crest of flames tended to activate frequently and her ability to turn back time also pulled power from it. The fight against the demonic beast almost cost her Ingrid’s life and she knew that if she had a better handle on her crest’s power she’d have more chances to alter time. 

Late one evening, after a particularly grueling training session with Felix and Dimitri, Byleth decided to force herself into some research for an upcoming assignment on her class curriculum. Maybe focusing her brain into scholarly research would knock some of the need from her body, which was humming after training with two of her good looking Lions. As she skimmed the books in the corner of the library a rush of heat and nausea forced her to the ground. Her body began to shake and sweat forcing Byleth to curl into a ball. All she was able to do was hold herself on the ground while her crest punished her. She cursed her power and position, wishing that Linhardt was wrong, wishing this wasn’t happening.

An hour later Linhardt found her still shaking on the floor at the end of a stack of books. Concern flickered across his normally calm features and he reached out a hand to touch her forehead. 

“My dear dear professor. I warned you that I wasn’t going to be enough for you and in this state there is little I can do. Hold tight I will get someone to help you.”

Byleth attempted a whimper of protest but he was already gone. A few minutes later Linhardt returned with Caspar. At first, the sight of the blue haired Black Eagle student confused her. Caspar was relatively lean and only a few inches taller than her. How was he supposed to help her back to her room?

“Oh man!” Caspar said. “What's wrong professor?” He leaned down and placed a rough hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up!”

“She’s overworked to the point of making herself ill.” Linhardt explained. “She needs someone to take care of her.”

Caspar reached down and easily picked Byleth up. She was surprised at how strong he actually was. 

“I gotcha Professor. Let’s get you back to your room.” He said flashing her a grin.

As they walked, Linhardt proceeded to explain that Byleth most likely had a buildup of toxins in her body and needed a good deep massage and a lot of water to help her get out of this state. This wasn’t exactly a lie, Byleth had experienced some negative effects of training and toxins before but...it was clear Linhardt had no intention of revealing her problem unless she wanted to. Byleth wasn’t sure if she should be grateful or not. Linhardt went ahead of them to get some water as Caspar brought her to her room then sat her on the bed roughly. When Linhardt returned he placed the water on her table then made to leave.

“Wait you’re not going to help me?” Caspar said after him.

“You know I can’t be bothered with such things. Besides she needs strong hands not my weak ones.” Linhardt said with a flourish of his long fingers then winked at Byleth and closed the door behind him. 

Byleth would murder him… Apparently he decided to go ahead and pick someone else for her. He could have least asked her...asked Caspar for that matter who clearly had no idea what was actually wrong with her. 

Caspar sighed. “Well he isn’t wrong about me being strong!” He sat down next to her. “I’ve never given someone a massage before but I will do my best for you Professor. We need to get you better!”

Caspar pulled his shoes off then climbed onto her bed behind her. Gently he shifted her closer to him as he placed both legs on either side of her. Of course Byleth’s eyes went to his muscular thighs, which showed through his pants. His hands touched her back and she bit her lip cursing Linhardt for putting her in this situation, even though she knew she wasn’t exactly opposed to it.

“Are you alright with me touching you like this?” Caspar asked quietly, for once a bit of shyness in his voice.

Byleth mumbled her consent against her better judgement, she was too hazy from the need to be touched that she could not deny him. With a surprising gentle touch, Caspar placed his hands on her shoulder then dug his thumbs into her flesh. She groaned.

“Is that alright? I don’t want to be too hard on you but I can if that’s what you need.”

“It’s good...but you can press deeper.” Byleth said quietly, trying to hold back any eagerness in her voice. 

Caspar increased the pressure and began to knead her back. She couldn’t help the sighs and groans that escaped her lips. Occasionally, he would check in with her and she’d always voice her pleasure. Eventually she couldn’t stand the fabric between her back and his hands and she pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra. She felt Caspar hesitate behind her and heard him swallow before his rough hands touched her bare back. 

“Mmmm.” She shifted back into his touch more, feeling his crotch against her ass. Her hands rested on his thighs, gripping them lightly. The more she shifted into his touch and moaned the more she began to notice something hard pressing into her backside. It was clear her reaction to his touch was turning him on. His hands pressed into her lower back, causing her to arch more and grip his thighs harder. She heard him grunt as her ass rubbed against his erection.  
Byleth suddenly had this insane desire to make him crumple. She wanted to hear what noises Caspar would make, wanted to make him moan just like she was. She moved her ass even more into his crotch and intentionally started to grind against him. She heard him exhale and felt his grip on her back tighten. Her hands moved higher on his thigh. Caspar's forehead suddenly rested between her shoulders and he groaned against her skin. 

“Uh Professor…” he tried to say. “I don’t know if you realize what you are doing to me.”

This time she really arched her back and ground into his dick harder, turning her head slightly in the process to catch one of his blue eyes. 

“Ah… ok you clearly do…” he said nervously. “I…suppose...you won’t mind… me massaging you...in other places as well…” Casapar moved his hands to her front, taking a hand full of her breasts. Her happy moan answered his statement. His rough hands felt amazing on her overly sensitive nipples, so unlike Linhardt's. 

Byleth turned around completely, pulled his shirt off then straddled him, making sure his cock was between her legs and at her center. Immediately his hands gripped her ass tightly and one of her breasts was in his mouth. He moaned into her flesh as she ran a hand through his hair and continued to grind against him. His bare hot skin felt so good. The way he was touching her made her moan even louder. She kept grinding against him, feeling sweet relief already coming. Byleth climaxed and gripped his hair roughly. When she came back down she looked at Caspar who was a mix of surprised and turned on. 

Despite the temporary relief and clarity, her mind was already beginning to fog again with lusty need. Byleth stood up and removed the rest of her clothes then helped him with his. Not once did Caspar protest her actions, clearly wanting to touch her more. Obviously afraid that if he spoke or asked a question she would change her mind. His eyes grew wide as he took in the naked woman in front of him.

Byleth was pleasantly surprised at how thick he was under his clothes. Caspar had the muscles to go with the strength he demonstrated earlier. How had she never noticed before? She’d seen him in the training grounds, typically with Raphael. Her ignorance when it came to grappling must have been the reason. 

She leaned down between his legs and ran her tongue from his scrotum to the tip of his penis. He gasped in response, then groaned when she moved her mouth to take him. Caspar was not long like Linhardt but thicker. She was able to deep throat his entire cock which elicited the most enticing low noise out him. 

“Fuck…” He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down. He leaned back against the wall and watched her work. The way he was sitting emphasized the lines of his abs. She reached her free hand up to trace along his stomach. His breathing was becoming heavy and she knew he was about to cum. She was ready for him but he surprised her by shifting forward and grabbing her by the hips. 

“Come here” he groaned. “I want to taste you.”

Byleth shivered at the request as he laid down then moved her hips above his head. He began to lick her, moving his tongue eagerly in and out of her folds. One hand kept her spread open and put pressure on her clit, the other gripped her thigh. Byleth decided to let him enjoy her instead of pushing him over the edge. She went back to running her tongue along his cock, occasionally rolling his testicles around in her hands. He would moan against her causing her to shiver. Byleth no longer wondered what the term ‘tongue fucked’ entailed. Caspar was literally fucking her with his tongue. It was a rather new sensation for her and Byleth enjoyed it more than she could have imagined. When she felt herself getting close to release she took him back in her mouth again, sucking hard. She came around his tongue followed by him doing the same to her. 

Even after they were both satisfied he continued to lick her until she whined for him to stop, a bit too sensitive after her second orgasm. Caspar let her move, an uncertain look on his face as she shifted. It was clear he had no idea how this happened between. Byleth laid down next to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin against hers. She groaned again, still not satisfied. Byleth let her hands roam his body and soon followed with her lips, finally getting to run her tongue along his well defined abs. She sat back on her heels for a moment and really observed him. Damn he looked good covered in sweat, pleased but still hard, and staring at her like he wanted to eat her. Byleth never thought she’d be attracted to Caspar but seeing him wrecked underneath her was delicious. For a moment she thought about telling him why this happened but he looked way too pleased with himself and she didn’t want to possibly ruin it with an explanation. She lightly gripped his cock in her hand. 

“Are you ready for more?” she asked with a grin.

Caspar reached out and picked her up, eliciting a little squeal from her, and flipped her on the bed stomach down. His cock lined up with her entrance and his body pressed against her back. 

“Are you?” he growled into her ear. 

She shivered at the thought and again was struck with awe at how good Caspar was at this.

“Please Caspar…” she moaned. He complied and drove into her. 

Linhardt was patient, methodical and precise in his ministrations. Caspar was the opposite. His movements were purposeful, rough, and fast but Byleth loved every minute of it. She enjoyed Linhardt but she also wished he was more forceful at times. Caspar fucked her in an almost desperate manner but she knew he could tell it was what she wanted. Caspar would probably never be a gentle lover but he would make sure his partner was satisfied. Another wonderful surprise was the fact that he recovered quickly. He just came in her mouth about five minutes ago and he was already hard inside her. 

Caspar pulled her up to her knees and forced her to arch into him by holding her arms back. This new angle allowed her to pay attention to every inch of his cock as it pushed in and out of her. She was completely at his mercy in the position. He fucked her like this until she came again then flipped her over onto her back, and fucked her some more until he released on her stomach.

Hours later, Byleth was exhausted and extremely happy. Her crest almost hummed in response to her overly pleasured body. Caspar continuously shocked her with his stamina and ability to recover quickly from an orgasm. At one point she could tell he was at his limit but he kept going because she wasn’t. Right now he was laying on her bed, back to her. She ran a hand along his back and kissed him between his shoulder blades. He shivered and turned a bit to face her. 

“Again?” Caspar asked with a tired grin.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “No, I am finally satisfied. Thank you for this. I really needed it. I feel completely revived.”

He pulled her lips to his. “I should be thanking you. I am more than happy even though I was trying to help you.” He bit his lip. “I get that this was probably a one time thing but if you ever need to be revived again I’d be more than happy to help.” 

She returned his kiss. “Thank you.”


	3. The Kindred Nobleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to save the day! Or at least that is what I'm imagining him saying in his own head.
> 
> Up next will be another dose of the glory of nobility.

The point of a training lance was aimed at her face. Byleth took a deep breath and dove out of the way of the swing. The opposite end of the lance smacked into her back, forcing her to change positions from her roll. She shifted her own lance in her grip and lunged at her opponent. The world swayed a moment, heat threatening to consume her. The edge of his training lance just grazed her arm as she barely escaped the attack. Byleth lunged again this time her crest activated and broke both her training lance and her opponents. Her knees gave in and she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Byleth cursed her crest’s weakness, again finding herself at a disadvantage because of it. It had only been a week since her very satisfying encounter with Caspar, and yet she was still like this. The effects of that session lasted much longer than her times with Linhardt. And it was good that it had because this week she was so swamped with work that she had no time to meet with Linhardt. But now she was facing the repercussions of not finding anytime for pleasure. 

“My, my, that was new, Professor. I’ve never witnessed your crest during a training bout. I see you are quite exhausted as well.”

Byleth couldn’t look her opponent in the eyes. Her head felt too heavy. A gloved hand tilted her chin up and peered into her eyes. She tried to meet the periwinkle irises but struggled to focus. 

“Hmmm this is not good at all. It would appear you are not taking care of yourself Professor.” 

She heard him move along the ground and pick up the broken lance pieces. A moment later she was being lifted into his arms.

“I do not normally do things like this but a nobleman must always help a commoner and it would not be good for our dear Professor to be out of commission when we need her.” Lorenz said as he carried her back to her room. When they arrived he gently sat her down on her bed then attempted to get her to look him in the eyes again.

“Is this because of your crest?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“Your crest. It would appear it's like mine. You need sexual stimulation to balance its use.”

Byleth knew her eyes widened slightly at what he said. “How can…?”

“How can I tell? I’ve gone through something similar although not as bad. All of the signs are there, flushed, shaking, dazed eyes. It’s almost like you have a fever but the look in your eyes is the real tell, desire is just radiating from them. Alas, I was also taught my crests weakness years ago by way of explanation by my father. You on the other hand must be struggling with your crests new activation. Knowing how powerful your crest is, I must conclude that the effects outweigh my own.” 

He paused in his speech to gently push some hair out of her face. She mewed at his touch even with the gloves on.

“Oh my you are in need of immediate attention. Professor would you allow me to take care of you? I know it is frowned upon for a professor and student to be together but I cannot leave you in this state. Although… I am guessing you have someone taking care of you… I could go fetch them.”

Despite herself Byleth whined at his suggestion. For some reason she was very curious to know what the Gloucester heir would do to please her. 

Lorenz chuckled at her reaction. “Of course you would want me to please you. I only suggested it out of propriety.” He leaned down in front of her again. “Do not worry, I promise you that I will be as respectful as possible. I will please you with only my fingers and mouth. I dare not take advantage of you in this situation.”

Byleth really wondered if he could be so noble as to not seek out any relief for himself. She also wondered if he could actually satisfy her enough without fucking her.

After asking permission, Lorenz stripped her completely then made sure she was comfortable on the bed. Once his gloves were off, he gently ran his hands along her body starting with her neck, collarbone and down. The pressure of his long practiced fingers felt amazing on her burning skin. Each touch sparked something in her and she couldn’t help but moan when his lips followed the same trail as his fingers. Lorenz took his time memorizing her body. His lips firm and purposefully in their kisses. He lingered on her breasts for a while as his fingers slipped down and began teasing her clit. Byleth pulled on the fabric of his shirt, signaling for him to remove it. She wanted to at least feel his back and chest without hindrance. He complied and the motion gave her a scent of his cologne. It was cool and clean and it made her want to lick his chest to see if he tasted like it. His body was much like Linhardt's but Lorenz was even taller. He had a bit more muscle on him then the warlock but that was a result of his lance skills and years of riding. But even with the addition of muscle Lorenz still radiated grace and elegance even in this situation. 

Lorenz pressed two long fingers into her entrance and she let out a loud moan. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, his mouth still sucking and nipping on her breasts. He entered another finger and expertly teased her clit at the same time. Byleth wasn’t sure if he was just that skilled or if the week long wait caused her to climax so quickly at his touch. She assumed it was the latter because he made a comment about her being pent up for too long. However the second he started to use his tongue she wasn’t so convinced that he had nothing to do with her quick orgasm. 

Lorenz moved his tongue methodically and with purpose, aiming for spots inside and out to make her cry his name with moans and pleads. She took pleasure in digging her hands through his hair and messing up the odd cut. There was something particularly pleasing about seeing the prim and proper heir to house Glouscester between her legs with his hair in disarray and her slick on his face. 

“Professor you taste wonderful.” he said against her, causing her skin to rise in goose flesh. 

“You look wonderful between my legs.” she countered. He blushed slightly and nibbled on her clit as a form of punishment. She almost laughed at his reaction but the pleasure of his ministrations pulled her back into what he was doing. 

Lorenz’s tongue wasn’t like any she had ever felt. Her mercenary trysts rarely involved oral. They were more to the point. Linhardt was more into fucking then taking his time with foreplay, although he enjoyed liking her slick from his fingers. Byleth’s one time with Caspar was sloppy but he got her there by sheer determination and unrelenting action. Lorenz knew what he was doing and he did it well. Somewhere along the lines the nobleman had picked up a few tricks. He had already managed to make her cum with his tongue but he did not stop. Instead of giving her a break he kept pleasing her but this round he was changing things up a bit. Lorenz pulled his mouth back for a moment to push a finger into her wetness. His tongue returned to its original spot while his now wet digit played with her ass, teasing the hole. She tensed a bit at the new feeling. He pulled back and said “trust me” with a wink before pushing the finger into her anus.  
The sensation that followed was odd and forced a warm feeling into her stomach. She moaned out as he started to increase the rhythm. Soon he pulled his finger out and added a second. 

Byleth was right to trust him. This felt amazing. Between his tongue and his fingers he was hitting two very pleasing spots. Byleth gripped his hair harder and starting moving her hips into his tongue, basically fucking his face. Lorenz moaned between her legs and this pushed her into a white hot orgasm. Everything faded and she was just left in pure bliss. It was so pleasurable she almost passed out.

“Holy Goddess.” She said when he finally pulled away to give her a break. “I’ve never had an orgasm so intense before.”

Lorenz chuckled. “Of course not. You’ve never been with me before.”

Usually she found his self praise annoying but in this case it was true. Byleth smiled at him as he stood up to retrieve his shirt.

“Where are you going?” She asked, clearly not done with him yet.

“I thought I’d make us some tea before our next round.”

Byleth caught sight of the bulge in his pants. “I’m not sure you can go out with that.” she said pointing. 

“It will be gone shortly.”

Byleth stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand against his trapped erection. “Let me take care of you. Please.”

“I told you before I did not do this looking for any sort of repayment. You are dear to me as an educator and I am probably one of the few people here who can understand what you are going through.”

Byleth gripped him again causing a harsh breath to escape his lips. “Please Lorenz. What kind of nobleman refuses a gift?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her then smiled. “I see someone is paying attention to the ways of the nobility. You got me there Professor. But again I am telling you it is not necessary. Please only do it if you want to not because of obligation.”

Byleth kissed his cheek then proceeded to undo his pants. “Trust me Lorenz, I really want to put my mouth on your dick.” 

He shuddered as she said those blunt words and removed his erection from his pants. The second she wrapped her mouth around his cock he let out a pleased and slightly pathetic moan. It made her want to watch the proper and proud nobleman fall apart at her touch...and that he did.

Lorenz turned out to be a very interesting sexual partner. He stayed true to his word and only pleased her with his mouth and fingers. He did, however, let her satisfy him twice. Once before the wonderful tea he made and the other only when she was completely satisfied by him. After they were finished he made her another pot of tea, chamomile this time to help her sleep. 

Before he departed she had one curiosity that needed to be solved.

“So you mentioned that I should already have someone that was taking care of me. Does that mean you do as well?”

He blushed slightly at the question but answered her. “I do.”

“Can you tell me who it is? I’ll share mine as well. It’s only fair.”

He smiled. “Honestly I can guess who yours is.”

“Oh?”

“I’d think it to be Dimitri with how much time you two spend together. Or perhaps Claude. The fool looks at you like he has seen you naked a hundred times.”

Byleth laughed at the disdain in his voice for his own future leader. “Nope. You’re wrong on both accounts.” 

“Oh? Really. I guess it is good I did not assume anything and retrieve one of them for you earlier. That would have been interesting... It does make me pleased to know that I got to see you naked before Claude. Oh, but now I must know who it is. I will promise to share mine. ”

“It’s Linhardt.”

His eyes grew wide. “Linhardt? He would have been one of my last guesses. Good for him...but I take it he isn’t completely satisfying you.”

“Not quite but I am trying to avoid his suggestion of having more than one partner. Sneaking around with him is hard enough.”

“Yes, being a professor makes things a bit more difficult for you. But from what I've seen today I am certain that Linhardt is correct. You need another partner. I wish I could offer to fill that role but I doubt mentioning to my partner that I’d be helping you would go over well. She will understand this one time but I believe, despite her outward treatment of me, that she would feel slighted if I had more than her.”

“So who is it? Dorothea?”

“Haha that is an interesting guess based on what I said. But no.” He took a long sip of his tea, dragging out the suspense. “It is Hilda.”

“Hilda!” Byleth almost dropped her tea cup. “Wow. She is one of the last people I would have guessed. She puts on quite the show of her disapproval for you.”

“Yes she does but the show she puts on in the bedroom completely makes up for it.” He said with a smile. She laughed and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Good luck professor. If you need someone to talk to about this I can at least give you that.”

“Thank you Lorenz. This was very enjoyable. I hope we can have tea again soon.”

“Of course Professor.”


	4. The Copper Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with another character that I have not seen a lot of fan fiction with Byleth.  
> I love Ferdinand's supports, especially with Dorothea (a couple I might write something up for since I ship them!)  
> Also his voice actor does an great job. Every time Ferdinand says the word 'understand' during the instructor days I shiver a little bit. 
> 
> Enjoy the glorious Ferdinand von Aegir!

This was bad. This was very very bad. Byleth ran through the woods, her arm bloodied and going numb, her knees weak from over using her crest and a couple of bandits on her tail. One hand was on her sword while the other was wrapped around the arm of the student she recruited to help with this mission. The problem was he was also injured, an arrow impaled in his chest. He protected her in a noble and brave fashion from an attack after her crest ignited then left her incredibly weakened. His nobility cost him the arrow sticking out of him like it was another body part. Blood coated his armor and his breathing was heavy as he tried to keep up with her. 

They had been separated from everyone else for at least twenty minutes now. Byleth had no idea where they were and was surprised when her injured student suddenly pulled her to the left. They were in his territory...so he must have recognized something. Now she was following the beautiful copper locks of his hair while he moved through a dense underlying of brush and into a little alcove with a small waterfall sitting in the middle. He pulled her behind the waterfall to a cave that was practically invisible. Immediately he collapsed against the cave wall.

“Ferdinand!” she said, rushing over to him, trying to ignore the open pain in her arm.

“I am alright Professor.”

“No you are not!” Her hands went to the bindings of his armor.

“It can wait, you are also injured and need rest.”

She almost growled at him. “You are under my protection and you got hurt protecting me! I am more worried about you then myself.” 

Byleth snapped the end of the arrow, then started to pull off pieces of his armor. He clenched his teeth and tried to stop any pained noises from escaping his lips. Of all the times to be noble… She only removed enough pieces of his clothes to expose his chest. Opening her pack, she grabbed a cloth and went out to the waterfall. She listened for a moment, confirming that they had not been followed, then wet the cloth and headed back inside. Gently, she cleaned his wound, hearing the slight hissing noises he made when she pressed too hard.

“I have to pull the arrow head out. It’s going to hurt. Are you ready?”

Ferdinand nodded and bit down on a piece of leather strap that held his iron axe. Byleth carefully inserted her dagger into the wound, providing a clean opening then yanked the projectile out, thankful that the head did not break away and remain in his chest. She was a bit surprised that both of his hands were gripping her thighs from the shock of the pain. It sent an unwanted jolt of pleasure through her….damn crest.

Byleth cleaned the wound again then prepared to cast Heal. Her faith magic skills were mediocre at best but she could not leave him to try and find the rest of their group. Luckily, she had brought Dimitri on this mission and she knew he would take care of everyone else. The prince’s quick thinking and insane strength would ensure that and she knew he’d follow her order to return to the monastery.

Magic poured from her hand into the wound, slowly knitting the muscle and skin back together. The injury was deep and she had to use more faith magic than ever before. Her crest activated and she almost cried out, but managed to clasp a hand over her mouth in time. Ferdinand gave her a confused look.

“Are you alright? Please Professor do not push your magic on my account. I can heal fine with just this.”

Byleth shook her head and continued, her crest blazing with a bright intensity now. She moaned into her hand and her body pushed against Ferdinand's. She was practically straddling his one leg, her right knee pushing against his groin. Desire pulsed through her with each inch of magic used to heal him. It was bad enough she was already spent from using the crest during the battle but this...ugh this was pure torture. Finally, she exhausted her ability and slumped against him. 

“Thank you Professor but you do not appear to be well. Let me take care of you now.”

“You can’t.” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“Why ever not?” He said, sounding slightly offended.

“You’re too noble.”

“What does that mean? Do you have an injury in a hidden place? Please Professor I would not let you bleed to death because of my noble upbringing.”

Byleth shifted back a bit and dug her knee further along his center. His breath hitched and his eyes widened in surprise. Not in the mood to be sensitive to his gentle noble ears she bluntly said. “Dick. I need your dick Ferdinand.”

“Excuse me?” His voice reached a higher pitch than normal.

“My crest…” she said letting her hands rest on his wonderfully defined chest. “It requires sexual release...to balance out usage.” She struggled to say.

“Really? That is odd...but I do actually believe I have read that before...that some crests require…”

“Dick… I need your dick.” she cut him off again.

“Umm Professor this does not feel right. I do not wish to take advantage of you in this situation. Can it wait? Can I get you someone you’ve been with before?”

She shook her head. “Might get discovered...bandits...” She mumbled, her mind growing too fuzzy.

“But...I”

Byleth was in no mood for this back and forth righteous noble bullshit. She reached down and gripped his dick through his pants forcing him to groan. She placed a hand on his face and made him look her in the eyes. She was about to speak but found herself falling into the beautiful depths of his copper colored eyes. Her thighs clenched across his leg as she stared at his handsome face. “Ferdinand. You are not taking advantage of me. I need this…” she leaned closer. “I want this...Please help me...unless you don’t want me...then leave me...I’ll figure something out.”

“Not...not want you? Are you crazy? Every guy in the academy wants you, myself included. I just...”

“Then there is no issue.” She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. He moaned into her mouth and almost whined when she stopped. “But know that once this starts...I won’t be able to stop.” He was leaning into her mouth again but she held a finger to stop him. She looked into his eyes again and saw nothing but desire. Apparently that kiss took away his apprehension. He nodded against her finger and she removed it, letting him kiss her. 

Ferdinand von Aegir was something else. Even after hours of being away from the monastery he somehow still tasted like tea, the sweet apple blend he loved so much. His voice, which always stirred something in her, was now making the best moaning noises as she started to grind against him. Her hands were still on his chest, feeling the tense muscle of them. 

“Ah...Professor..” He said his head tilting back as she increased the pressure on his erection and kissed his chest. 

“Byleth. Call me Byleth right now.” She bit into his neck and he hissed.

“Byleth…” He moaned and she almost lost it. Not many people used her name and the sound of it coming from his tantalizing voice made her desperate to hear it again. 

Byleth stood up for a moment and pulled her boots, shorts and tights off. She straddled him again, and reached down to free his erection. He sighed as she knelt down to run her tongue along the length of him. When she was satisfied that he was ready, she shifted her underwear to the side and moved to lower down on him. Ferdinand gripped her ass in his hands, stopping her progress.

“Prof...Byleth this is… are you sure we need to go this far? Like I said…”

Byleth shifted, a bit surprised at how much strength he had but his arms were in the weaker position and she had powerful thighs. She moved against his hands and lowered down on him a bit, completely weakening any leverage he had. He moaned as she slammed her body completely down on his cock. His head fell back again and his breathing grew heavy.

Byleth smiled at the pretty wrecked sight he made. Just like Lorenz, there was a great deal of satisfaction in destroying the noble facade that Ferdinand constantly displayed. He was always so well mannered and perfectly put together, but now he had a commoner on his dick, in a cave, behind a waterfall. Why did she want to be cruel to him? Why did this turn her on sooo much? 

He had asked her a question before she took him all in. She leaned down, her lips lightly brushing against his. 

“Do you want me to stop? I won’t force you to continue.”

“Goddess no! I just…”

“You want to make sure you’re not taking advantage.”

“Yes...Byleth...this feels amazing. I am enjoying this to an extent beyond words even if it’s very unorthodox.” He freed a hand and gently cupped her face. “I just want to know that you are alright. I want to know that although you are at the mercy of your crest right now, you really are alright with this...with me.”

Damn him... His eyes were shining with pure sincerity and concern, even though his hands were struggling not to grab her ass any tighter and he was shifting a bit under her, his cock throbbing against her inner walls. How the hell could someone be so sweet and kind after having their cock consumed? 

Byleth smiled at him. “You really are the perfect picture of chivalry.”

“Uh...I do not know about that. I mean our current position would suggest otherwise” he said sheepishly.

Byleth rocked against him, just to hear his breath hitch. Then she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. “Ferdinand, I want you. I want this. Please.”

He nodded his head and shifted her ass against his cock, pushing it as deep as it would go. It was her turn to arch her back and moan. Ferdinand leaned forward and started to suck on one of her breasts. Byleth matched his rhythm as she rode him. 

Although slow and hesitant at first, Ferdinand was similar to Lorenz in that he was extremely attentive to her needs. He made sure to always be touching a sensitive part of her, to lick and kiss, to support her weight when she required him to. He somehow even held out from climaxing with her; it must have taken a lot of willpower. 

After her first orgasm, he completely removed his shirt and let her trace along the lines of his chest and abs. Not that Byleth didn’t find things attractive about Linhardt or Caspar or even Lorenz, but she found everything about Ferdinand incredibly pleasing. His lithe but muscular form, the wonderful earthy scent of his cologne, his incredibly soft and beautiful colored hair, the sound of his voice and the way his hands gripped her. 

Byleth was attracted to Ferdinand the first time she saw him. Despite her lack of emotions, there were three students at the academy that stirred something inside of Byleth on her first day; one from each house. Her selection of which house to teach was based on how well she thought she’d get along with its house leader and whether or not she could control her sexual desires around the student she was attracted to. Byleth was certain, at the time, that she could handle any need she felt for Ferdinand. His constant chatter about the splendor of nobility, meant that he would never come on to her. Ultimately, the reason she did not pick the Black Eagle house was because of Edelgard. Something about that girl got under her skin. But despite all of that, now, here she was, tracing the deep and wonderful lines of Ferdinand von Aegir’s chest. 

“You are not satisfied yet?” He asked, running a hand along her collarbone. She shook her head. 

Ferdinand surprised her when he picked her up off the ground and leaned her back against the cave wall. He removed her underwear which she had left on the first time and kneeled before her. Carefully he shifted one of her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs. 

Holy Goddess… There was something about this angle, this position that immediately fired her up. It was so desperate looking, and allowed her to easily pull him further into her with pressure from the leg on his shoulder and her hands in his hair. It looked like he was her servant, begging before her, pleasing her with reverence and worship. 

“Fuck…”she groaned and started pushing her hips against his face. He consumed her like she was some delicious treat that he would starve without. Her hand dug into the soft locks of his hair, gently pressing his nose harder along her clit. He hummed, pleased at her reaction, adding an extra sensation to his task.

Their combined efforts left her extremely happy. Even more so was the fact that while her sex was still throbbing with the aftermath of her second orgasm, he stood up and pushed his cock into her. She almost climaxed again at the intrusion. Ferdinand completely picked her up off the ground and fucked her against the cave wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started whispering a command for him to release. Somehow he had held out this long. Byleth was ready to orgasm again since he managed to capture the pleasure from the tail end of her previous climax. The second she tipped over the edge, so did he, pulling out just in time to decorate the cave floor. They both collapsed against the wall and each other, panting heavily, their skin clammy and sweat slicked.

At some point, Ferdinand ventured out to the waterfall. Seeing that no one was around, he guided Byleth to wade into the pool at its base to clean off. It was rather deep, but Ferdinand was still able to touch the ground so he held onto her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thankfully the water wasn’t too cold, and they were able to relax while cleaning up. 

Once they had finished, Ferdinand was ready to go again. He fucked her in the water; another first for Byleth. She enjoyed the wet feeling of his skin, and the way the waterfall pushed water against them. He was easily able to hold her up again in his arms and control her pleasure, this time slowly as he could shift her weight onto his cock with ease. 

When they were both satisfied again, they got out of the pool, dried off, redressed then headed back to the monastery. 

Dimitri met them at the gate to the town below Garreg Mach; worry laced across his handsome features. He reported that everyone else returned safely and that they were about to send out a search party for them. Byleth gave Dimitri a tired smile and patted his face gently, which seemed to wash away his concerns. He then left them to inform the others of their safe return.

“The prince is the ideal picture of nobility.” Ferdinand commented as they slowly walked through the town. “After today I feel steps below him.”

Byleth reached out and squeezed his hand. “Did I ruin your hard earned reputation?”

He gripped her hand back. “No, not at all. You were in need and I did not mind helping you. I just wished I could have satisfied you without…” He turned quickly to her; concern in his eyes. “Do not get me wrong, I quite enjoyed our...session. Very much.”

She laughed. “So did I. I’ve never done it below a waterfall before.”

It was his turn to laugh. “Me either. But does that mean you’ve done it in a cave?”

“Yep. That’s just mercenary life for you.” 

“I see. But...you are satisfied, correct? I know that crests can demand a lot.”

“Very. Thank you Ferdinand.”

He gave her a wonderful smile, then bowed to her. They parted ways at the monastery gate, just in time for Dimitri to appear again, with a concerned looking Dedue and Mercedes behind him. They all fussed over her injury, causing her to smile again; shocking the three of them. Smiling really must not be a thing she did much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with one of my absolute favorite characters in the game (I love most of the characters but he is easily top 2)


	5. The Master Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude von Riegan is just yummy and of course Byleth can't resist.
> 
> Claude is one of my favorites (pretty sure he ranks no. 2 if I had to assign rank). His character development is wonderful and meaningful. Also I might be slightly in love with his voice actor, Joe Zieja. 
> 
> Enjoy the golden deer!

There was one very good reason that Byleth did not choose the Golden Deer house...Claude von Riegan. 

Despite the fact that the Deers appeared to be more laid back and less work then the other two houses, Byleth just could not predict their leader. He was sort of a mystery with his flirtatious behavior, witty words, and mischievous green eyes. There was always a mix of genuine and fallacious words in every sentence he muttered. Claude’s reputation as a schemer did not help things either. But the real reason Byleth did not choose to work with him was because he was just so damn alluring. Tanned skin, messy but attractive brown locks, deep green eyes, and that seductive smile mixed with his casual demeanor, was just too much for her even before her emotions came into full bloom. Nope, the second she was offered to select a house to teach, she knew she’d have to refuse the Golden Deers. And for good reason. She figured that if Claude did end up attracted to her, he would actually act on it. And she was right.

After her waterfall adventure with Ferdinand, Byleth was able to get back into somewhat of a routine with Linhardt. Still not completely meeting her needs, it was enough to calm her raging hormones and focus on her job and training. It felt like she was finally getting a grasp on the situation; able to control who she slept with instead of being pushed by her crest’s needs. What Byleth wasn’t considering was what would happen when a delicious young Alliance leader decided to push her limits.

Byleth was set up on the second floor of the library. It was late in the evening and she decided to work through a book about faith magic that Linhardt gave her. Byleth desperately wanted to get better at healing spells for both her students and herself. If she became more proficient, then she could heal without her crest activating and avoid, although fun, cave sex with her students. Her studies, however, were interrupted. 

“Hey ya Teach.” said the smooth voice of the future Alliance leader as he approached her. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same Claude.” she said brushing off his curiosity but keeping her eyes on the book.

“Doing a bit of research. In fact I thought I might test out a theory.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow but still did not look at him. She had been testing out faith spells all day and knew gazing into those deep green eyes would be a struggle. 

Claude reached down and pulled the book away from her, examining the page's contents, forcing her to finally look at him. “You are working on your faith skills?” she nodded. “I see. Have you tested this spell yet?”

“Not yet. It’s kind of difficult to try Recover when someone is not poisoned.”

“That is true. But I think I can help you with that.”

“What did you do Riegan?” she said accusingly, wondering what student she needed to rescue. 

Claude leaned on the table next to her. “Oh you know me and my affinity for testing out low level poisons.”

She stood up and looked into his eyes, the white’s were a bit yellowish. “You poisoned yourself?”

He waved his hand casually. “Just a bit. I was actually here looking for Linhardt since I know he is more of a night owl. But it looks like I am still in luck because here you are, studying the Recover spell.”

Byleth sighed as Claude pulled up the yellow sleeve of his shirt to reveal a thick purple vein and slight greenish skin. 

“I will admit testing out poison for an arrow was probably not my smartest gamble.” He said sheepishly.

Byleth placed a hand over the spot he pricked his skin with. She summoned her faith magic and attempted the Recover spell. She cursed when it failed the first time, growing slightly panicked.

Claude reached out and gently took her face in his left hand. “It’s ok Teach.” He said, pulling her blue eyes to look into his. “Just breath and concentrate. I know you can do this.” 

Byleth ignored the rough feeling of his archer's fingers and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This time she conjured more faith magic and her crest burst into life, illuminating the books surrounding them. When she opened her eyes again Claude’s arm was almost back to normal except for the cut where he dug the poison arrow tip into his flesh. 

“I knew you could do it. Thank you, Teach.” He praised softly. 

She half smiled then pointed to the injury. “That I won’t fix. Consider it a reminder not to poison yourself again.” 

Claude chuckled, stirring up something warm in Byleth’s stomach… She took a step back from him and tried to ignore the rush of desire that was building up inside of her. She had used her crest a lot today but not so much that she couldn’t contain herself. The issue was he was so damn close to her. She could feel his gaze heavy on her, looking for something maybe? 

“You’re looking rather flushed Teach.” He said reaching a hand out to rest on her forehead. He leaned in closer to her. “Do you have fever?” He then stood up brushing against her, his breath suddenly on her neck. “Or is it something else? Maybe...desire?” 

Byleth knew her eyes had grown wide at his words, giving her enough of a shock to take another step back from him and against a bookshelf. She tried to shake off his comment, especially after seeing the smirk on his face. He knew… Shit. Claude closed the distance and placed one hand against the bookshelf, somewhat trapping her. 

“You know I heard something very interesting earlier today. Apparently there are some crests that require sexual release in order to restore balance in the body, like the crest held by house Gloucester. I was curious to learn more about this, in hopes of luring Lorenz into some kind of embarrassing trap.” He leaned in a bit closer, only an inch from her face. “It turns out that Linhardt has a plethora of information about this topic.” He reached out and placed a hand on her face, tilting it up to look at him. “The Gloucester crest is not the only one to do this. There is another and it’s much worse. It leaves its users completely wrecked and needy, only to be satisfied by multiple orgasms by multiple people.” He paused, clearly savoring her reaction to this information. “Do you know what crest I am talking about?”

Byleth bit her lip and glared at him. He laughed. 

“Your expression suggests that you do. My dear Teach.” He pressed his body closer to her and she got a whiff of his scent, vanilla and cloves. Another rush of desire followed. “I have a question if you don’t mind.”

“Hmm?” she said unable to form any actual words at the moment. 

“Is Linhardt taking care of you?” His voice was deeper than normal. “Is he...enough for you?”

Byleth bit her lip again but did not respond. Linhardt really did plenty for her and she was grateful, but in truth she knew it wasn’t enough. She wouldn’t be in this situation if it was enough. She wouldn’t want to pull Claude into a rough kiss and have him fuck her all over the library…or maybe she still would. It was Claude after all. The first guy to ever stir any type of deep desire within her. 

Claude watched her with a mix of curiosity and desire in his eyes. He traced a finger down her jaw and across her bottom lip. 

“I think Linhardt is quite fond of you.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “He is quite fond of me as well. Don’t be too mad at him, but I managed to get some more information out of him...about you.” Claude’s hand gripped her hip and pulled one of her legs between his. “Apparently you are ignoring his advice to find another partner. You’re just too much for our sweet lazily Lin. Although based on your crest’s needs, I’m guessing not one person could take care of you to the level you require anyway.” His hand shifted under her shirt and up the bare flesh of her back. Byleth involuntary arched into him at the contact. Claude gently kissed the spot right under her ear. 

“He also told me that you taste divine.” He purred. 

Byleth shivered under his touch and whimpered his name. 

Claude chuckled against her neck. “Poor Teach. If only there was someone else who was willing to take care of you. I’m guessing you are avoiding members from your own house, trying to be a good professor.” Byleth managed a quick nod to his comment. “That's too bad. I’m sure his princeliness would jump at the chance to help his dear professor.” He pressed another kiss a bit lower on her neck. “Do you want Dimitri, Teach? Do you want your Lion leader?” 

Byleth whimpered again, not sure of what to say. All she could think of was what Claude was doing to her. This teasing was intense. 

“I need an answer this time.” He said and stopped the slow trek he was making down her neck, the grip on her hip lessened. 

“It’s not… that I don’t want him. I’m his professor and…” she stopped and caught Claude’s eyes. 

“And? Do you maybe want someone else more?”

Byleth nodded her head. Claude smiled and pressed into her again. “Tell me who you want... Byleth.”

He used her name… damn him! Did Linhardt tell him that too, how much hearing her real name whispered passionately turned her on? Resisting Claude any longer was pointless. He had her right where he wanted her and she lacked the strength and the desire to escape. Byleth reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back. 

“I hate you” she said and pressed her lips to his. He half chuckled against her mouth but a second later he kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to press against her, his hard length very obvious on her legs. He broke away and looked at her, nothing but lust in his eyes.

“You say you hate me now, but I am going to make you love me by the end of the night.” 

Claude picked her up, forcing her legs around him, then sat her on the desk. He winked at her then whispered her name into her ear. Byleth tightened her legs around his hips and pulled his length against her core. Claude shifted his hand down to find her center. 

“I am very happy to see you’re not wearing your normal clothes. This little shirt and skirt outfit you have on works very nicely for how I want to start.” He was referring to her casual wear, black t-shirt and short cotton black skirt. 

Claude moved her underwear to the side slightly, letting his fingers slide across her wet folds, all while freeing his erection from his pants. He licked his fingers and winked at her again. “It’s nice to see that Linhardt was right. But I’ll taste you more later.” 

With that Claude pushed into her. At first Byleth was shocked by how little foreplay they had but also grateful. Sometimes she just wanted to get to the point. She watched Claude’s handsome face shift from smug to pure bliss. It made her realize that he wanted this just as badly as she did. His teasing must have punished him as much as it did her. She clamped around his cock and forced a husky groan out of him. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she did that on purpose and thrust hard into her. 

Claude was going to be fun. 

The future leader of the Alliance set a steady pace at a very pleasing angle. He had one hand gripping her ass to keep the position and the other under her back to arch her breasts up to his mouth. Byleth gripped the back of his head to keep his mouth on her right breast. He moaned against her skin and she tightened at the sound, forcing another moan out of him. Byleth smirked realizing that Claude loved to have his hair pulled. She tugged it again just to confirm her theory. He moaned then pulled his head back slightly. 

“Hey Teach, if you want an evening of full service you need to stop that or I won’t last long.”

She grinned and pulled his mouth back to her breast. He gripped her tighter and bit down on her nipple, causing her to hiss. He shifted her hips just a bit more and had her moaning louder, thrusting faster. She started to scream and had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle it. They almost forgot they were in the library. Claude suddenly pulled out of her just as she was coming down from the rush of her orgasm. He shifted her hips to the edge of the table, pulled her chair over to sit on and began to run his tongue along her clit. 

“Claude!” she whined, overly sensitive from her climax. 

“I told you I was going to taste you more later. And damn, Byleth, do you taste amazing.”

She whimpered again as he went back to pleasing her with his tongue. His fingers teased her outside then dipped between her folds briefly before spreading her slick from her front to her back. He pushed in a finger, forcing a shocked groan out of her and started thrusting. A moment later he added a second finger. 

Between whimpers, Byleth managed to ask. “What’s with you Alliance boys and your fascination with my ass?”

Claude stopped his actions and looked up at her. “Alliance boys? What do you mean by that?”

He thrust his fingers in deeper this time, eliciting a moan before she could answer. She bit her lip just realizing what she did. 

“Come on Teach, don’t tell me I’m not your first golden deer.” 

Byleth was a bit shocked by the disappointment in his voice. “You’re the first one I’ve slept with.”

He probed her again. “And what does that mean exactly? What has one of my Alliance buddies done to you?”

“Touching...oral.” she moaned out.

“That’s it? They didn’t fuck you?”

“No...too...noble.” 

Claude stopped all together, an odd look on his face. She thought he was about to leave, annoyed that Lorenz beat him. He growled and sunk his teeth into her thigh. She hissed at the sudden pain but it was not completely without pleasure. Next he pulled his fingers out, applied more slick, and added a third. She reeled at the new pressure, forcing Claude to keep her hips down with his free hand. 

“Tell me Teach” he said as he continued to work her ass. “Why did you go to Lorenz before me? Do prickly nobles do it for you or was it the fact that his crest is similar to yours?”

Claude genuinely sounded upset. 

“Accident…” she mumbled. “I...collapsed during...training with him.” His tongue flicked her clit and caused her to squirm, pausing in her story. “He recognized...the symptoms. Offered...to help.”

“And you took him up on it?”

“Claude…” she whined again. “I...don’t always have...clear judgement with...this demand.” 

“And right now? How’s your judgement now Byleth, with me?” His voice was gravely.   
Claude had stopped everything again. Byleth propped herself on her elbows so she could get a good look at him. 

“Would you like me to tell you why I immediately dismissed the option of teaching the Golden Deer?” She huffed, a bit annoyed by the start and stop torment he was supplying. He nodded his head, shifting his fingers slightly. She blinked hard at the action and took a deep breath. “It’s because I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself around you...even before my emotions started to increase, even before my crest pushed my sexual needs to extreme new heights. I’ve always...I...” She bit her lip, not wanting to continue her confession.

Claude growled again and stood up. His hands gripped almost painfully around her hips as he pulled her to meet his cock, slamming it hard and deep into her. 

“Damn Teach...I wanted you so badly...from the...moment I first...saw you.” Byleth was moaning uncontrollably at this new brutal pace, her hand had made its way into his hair again. “For now on...I’ll take care of you… I’ll even...share you with...others. Just promise me...not Lorenz.” 

Byleth would have laughed if she wasn’t so close to climaxing again. He really hated Lorenz.

“Please Byleth.” He moaned against her neck. “Let me be your favorite fuck toy.” 

At that she came again. Her walls crushed him and her hand dug into his hair forcing him against her neck where he bit down possessively as his own orgasm coursed through him. He released inside and she didn’t even care. There was something so satisfying about Claude’s sudden neediness. She also enjoyed the feeling of his seed in her. She had never let anyone do that before.

Byleth reached out and ran her fingers through his hair ending with a gentle tug on the small braid he wore on the side. He flashed her a lazy smile then buried his head between her breasts, kissing them gently. 

“You’re the first to do that” she said, causing him to look up at her in confusion. “The first person I ever let cum in me.” His eyes widened for a moment then he gave her a genuine rare smile. 

“That won’t be the only first for you this evening.” He winked then stood up. “Meet me back at my room in fifteen minutes.” He pulled her forward and kissed her deeply then gave her a serious look before asking. “So you’ll come to me for now on, right? You won’t keep fucking whoever is nearby and convenient unless there’s no other option?”

Byleth nodded, knowing that if he cornered her again, she’d cave anyway. No use fighting against someone she wanted so badly. “My favorite fuck toy.” she said, repeating his words.

“Trust me. After what I have planned for you, I will have earned that title.” He kissed her again and left Byleth to clean up and get her research notes back to her room. 

Fifteen minutes later, a refreshed Byleth walked into Claude’s room. He must have wanted time to tidy it up because the other few occurrences she was in here it was a disaster. Everything appeared more organized now, the room wrapped in a pleasant warm glow from the few ember scented candles scattered about. 

As she closed the door, Claude immediately reached for her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They kept going even after he moved them, both collapsing onto the bed. Byleth was certain that she could kiss him forever. His mouth was so warm and inviting, the way his tongue played along hers, constantly pulling her back for more. His hands ventured along her body teasing the side of her breasts and the area right below the band of her skirt. As they kiss, pieces of clothing leisurely disappear as though they were never there to begin with. 

Byleth swapped their positions so she could be on top of him, then leaned back to admire her bare golden deer. He really was golden. His skin tanned to an almost shiny level, his green eyes reflecting any light they caught with a bright sun like affect. Claude was like the sun. She licked her lips as her eyes and hands trailed down his body, studying every inch of him. Very lightly she traced a finger along his inner thigh and around his package, smirking at the little jumps his cock made when she got close. Byleth knelt down and licked along his scrotum, enjoying the complete surrender of this golden god under her. He moaned even louder when she took one in her mouth and sucked gently. She traced his cock with her tongue then took it entirely in her mouth. It was a bit difficult to fit in; another one of the students blessed with a large package. But Claude’s was perfect. Long and thick and dark like the rest of his skin. She moaned against him and he reciprocated it.

“Byleth… I really want this night to be about you. You’re...the one who is pent up. You can do that to me more later…” he said with some difficulty. 

Claude moaned again and for a second she debated ignoring his words and sucking on him until she tasted him. Byleth sighed letting him go and gave him a pout. He smirked and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t pout at me. I’ll make it worth it. Now lean over the bed but stand on the floor and push that perfect ass up in the air.” 

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him but complied to his wishes, shivering at the exposed feeling this position gave her. The noise of him opening a drawer and retrieving something caught her attention. She didn’t have time to see what it was before he was behind her, fingers pushing between her folds. A moment later he pulled them out and then pushed into her back entrance. They were a bit cold this time.

“Claude?” She questioned through a whine.

“It’s just lubrication. I need to get you nice and prepared.”

“Prepared?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice as he slipped in a third finger. “For your first anal of course.”

Her body shivered and grew hot at the same time. 

“It will be your first time correct?”

“Yes…” she breathed out.

“Good. And you’re lucky it’s with me. I’ve got all kinds of fun ways to help you.”

Byleth wasn’t sure if she should be thrilled or concerned. A moment later his fingers pulled out and moved back inside her sex. Then something else pushed its way into her anus. She whimpered his name with a question again.

“My dear Teach.” He said, leaning forward to rub his cock against her ass. “I don’t think you just want me to put this in yet. This toy here will loosen you up for me.”

Byleth’s whimpers grew higher pitched as he continued to thrust into both holes. This was definitely new. At first it was a bit unpleasant but as he continued she felt herself loosen; a new warmth filling her body. Eventually he removed his fingers and placed his cock against her extremely wet folds. He let his body move in a natural rhythm with what he was doing to her ass, only gently rubbing against her, teasing her relentlessly. 

Claude von Riegan was a damn tease. When they finally started fucking on a normal basis she was going to punish him for this. 

“Claude...please fuck me while you are preparing me…I’m so close.” she whined.

He chuckled and she wanted to punch him. But a second later he granted her request and entered her. He didn’t even need to set a fast pace, she just wanted something her walls could clamp down on. He added more oil to the dildo and started thrusting faster into her ass.  
Byleth was a mess of weak muscles a few minutes later, her orgasm forcing her knees into the bed.

Claude pulled his dick out and shifted Byleth up by her arms, forcing her to arch against him. “We aren’t done yet, Byleth… I can still see that haze of need in your eyes.” He kissed her neck and pinched both her nipples before letting her hands rest back on the bed. 

Claude removed the dildo, cleaned it off a bit then pushed it into her center. She whimpered slightly, it wasn’t nearly as big as him she just wasn’t expecting it. She heard the noise of more oil being applied then felt him against the entrance of her ass. Holy goddess… even after being fucked with a dildo, she was not sure he’d fit. 

He gently ran a soothing hand down her back. “Just relax By. The more you relax the easier this will be. I promise you will enjoy my cock in your ass.” 

She smiled a bit at his words and did her best to comply. It took a minute but Claude made sure to ease into her. Constantly checking to make sure she was alright, adding a bit more lubrication after he successfully pushed in once. 

There was something incredibly stressful and relaxing at the same time when there was a large cock in your ass. Byleth focused on the odd full and warm sensation as he began to slowly thrust in and out. When he got into a good rhythm, Claude reached down and moved the dildo in her sex to give her pure pleasure instead of just the mix of pressure and pleasure from her ass. 

After about five minutes Byleth decided this was heaven. Claude was gripping her ass so tightly, and the groans he was making along with the “Goddess By, you’re so tight, your ass feels fucking amazing” was helping to reach her fourth orgasm. It was even better when she felt him cum in her ass and basically collapse against her. 

They lie in bed a few minutes later, cleaned up and happy. Byleth traced her fingers along the tight lines of his stomach, and Claude lightly caressed her back, his face buried in her neck, occasionally gently kissing the somewhat painful bite mark he had left earlier. 

“Did I earn my title?” He asked lazily.

Byleth exhaled air out of her nose. “You did, with the use of a toy even.” 

He chuckled against her skin and reached down to run his fingers across her folds. “You’re still wet. Are you not satisfied yet?”

She kissed him, biting playfully on his bottom lip. “My crest is happy if that’s what you mean. I’m no longer in a lust filled haze.”

“But you’re not satisfied?”

“I’m very satisfied. I’m just so attracted to you I don’t think you’ll ever find me not wet around you, not wanting you.” 

Claude growled a bit at her comment, a needy lust filled growl. “Fuck By. You make me want to feel your walls tighten around me again.” 

She gently ran a hand through his hair and he sighed happily. “Lets sleep first. You can fuck me again in the morning.”

“Good, this means I don’t have to ask you to stay.” He pulled up the covers and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is my absolute favorite guy in the game. Although his character development isn't as drastic, his supports (the nicer ones) are some of my favorites. I watch them every time I replay the game. Also he has thee best S support with Byleth. 
> 
> I've been posting a new chapter a day but with the holiday there will be a delay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Broody Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for my number one boy, Felix Fraldarius. He is just fun to write, almost as much fun as Claude. If you've never seen his S support with Byleth I recommend looking it up. It's sooo good!

For a month and a half, Byleth finally established a sexual routine that did not affect her job or put her in any other awkward situations. Her delicious golden deer kept her incredibly satisfied with numerous visits a week. Claude was never boring, always adding different positions and toys and not once did she leave unhappy. Her visits to Linhardt were down to once a week. Although she argued that Claude would probably be enough, even he needed a break. But since Byleth decided to increase her training activity, which suffered significantly after obtaining the Sword of the Creator, she still needed both guys. Linhardt was also insistent that they should at least meet once a week for “research purposes''. If that line came from anyone else she’d think it was bullshit, but every meeting began with him casting faith spells and forcing her crest out. Since their sessions decreased to once a week they met on Sundays so that they could spend more time together. 

Everything was working out wonderfully...until.

Apparently, it was a tradition for the house leaders to go on a two week long excursion after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It was a way for them to bond and learn from each other in attempts to prevent future wars between the regions. Seteth, Alois and Catherine were the ones who organized and took the leaders. The rest of the students got a two week break. Many of them opted to visit their homes, others took on apprenticeships, and some even visited other schools. Linhardt took the opportunity to visit the sorcery school in Fhirdiad with Professor Hanneman. Meaning both Claude and Linhardt would be gone for two weeks… They both offered to find someone for her to rely upon in their absence. Byleth felt uncomfortable at the idea and turned them down. Neither were happy about it but they couldn’t force her. She did consider asking Caspar back into her bed, but even he decided to visit his home.

With the students gone, Byleth had little to focus on. She did some lesson planning but even that only took a Sunday morning. Most of the knights were gone, out on missions, meaning she only saw her father briefly, fitting in a fun fishing competition with him before he left. 

Byleth knew it was foolish, but she decided to dedicate most of her free time to training. Being at the mercy of her crest had made her fall behind. Now, with all this free time, it was a waste not to train. She convinced herself that if she completely exhausted all of her energy each day she’d survive without Claude and Linhardt.

Byleth assumed that she’d have the training grounds to herself for a blissful two weeks. The issue was she forgot a key piece of information. There was one other person at the monastery who trained as much, if not more, then she did. Unfortunately for her, he hated his father and decided to stay at the monastery during the recess. She had her alone time on the first day, but on the second, the heir to the Fraldarius territories was already deeply committed to destroying a training dummy. Despite her five hours of training yesterday, she had not seen Felix. Maybe he took a day off… or Sylvain probably got him into something. The Gautier heir also stayed behind for similar reasons, not wanting to return home, especially after the Miklan incident. 

It was early morning and Felix looked to have been training for at least an hour already. Shirt off, completely coated in sweat, and the bun he kept his hair in was coming loose. Byleth stopped in her tracks, hot desire pushing through her at the sight. Damn it! There went the delusion that she’d be fine without her partners.

Felix turned slightly to look at her. “Ah Professor. I apologize for my...appearance. I thought I’d be alone longer.” He said moving to grab a towel and wipe off the sweat from one of the most enticing stomachs Byleth had ever seen. 

Felix was...a problem… a big fucking problem. He was the Blue Lion student that stirred up so many things in her. His cool demeanor, biting words, rare smiles and brilliance with a blade made her realize almost a week into the school year that she might have made a mistake picking the Lions as her class. Still after her recent trysts with Claude and her ever increasing dislike of Edelgard, she knew the Lions were ultimately the right choice. Up until now Byleth had been able to handle herself around Felix, even when her body craved to touch him in the middle of sparring. Luckily, Felix was so skilled that he forced her to pay attention, allowing her to push out her lustful thoughts so she didn’t get hit. 

“Care to spar?” Felix asked emotionless, while he slipped his shirt back over his chest. 

Byleth almost whimpered when his skin vanished. No...no, she told her body.  
This was actually a good opportunity to test her resolve, to test her control over her power. She needed to make sure her crest only activated when she wanted. Yesterday, she had managed to hold it in check, mostly. She could do it again. 

Byleth nodded and grabbed a training sword. They took their places and he stared at her with pure determination… I can do this...I can do this… Just don’t look at his handsome face, don’t focus on the way his veins shift in his forearms, don’t look at the bead of sweat running down his neck...don’t fall into his beautiful vermilion eyes. 

Yep no problem…

-  
Somehow she managed not to jump him after the first day. Thankfully, the crest of flames only activated four times, and she decided to reward herself with multiple orgasms at her own hand, with thoughts of what she really wanted to do to Felix. 

The second day went the same, except she was starting to lose control of her crest. It doubled its appearances and Byleth had to cut the training session an hour short. She whimpered as she almost rubbed herself raw that evening, trying to counteract the rush of need her crest was demanding. 

On the third day she thought about skipping the session, but Felix appeared at her door by mid afternoon, wondering where she was and her body betrayed her, following him out the door. 

Although Felix was a wonderful sparring partner, he still had a lot to learn. Usually he forced her to stay alert but she was always able to hold some of her true skill back. Today, he was perfect, or she was just too sloppy because of the constant heat coursing through her body and pressing at her core. Byleth fought him with an usual amount of strength, trying to make up for her missteps and lack of skill. Every time her crest burst into life, she’d curse, try to calm down, but was almost immediately met with an attack from him, sometimes his own crest flickering to life. Felix’s crest was insanely difficult to counter. The sheer power of it broke two of the training swords he was using. 

Felix retrieved another weapon and took his position, pure determination and feral desire blazing in his eyes. He was clearly feeding off of her manic energy. They were both covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He was shirtless again and Byleth was only in her short training shorts and keyhole top with the midriff exposed. For once she was forced to pull her hair back because she just couldn’t deal with the heat. Her body felt beat up, overly hot, and pulsing with need. She should end this and get out now.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you today.” He said as he charged towards her, their swords clashing together. “But I like it.”

Ugh! They way he said that drove her crazy. If only he knew what he was doing to her. Maybe she should tell him. Felix was a respectable guy. He would back off, but goddess she did not want him to. This aggressive sparring session was like exhausting foreplay; their bodies clashing together, sweat pouring across their skin, their breathing echoing in the space. In a weird way it was helping her crest and hurting it since it flickered into life more often. 

This was just too much.

Byleth parried his attack with a growl, knocked his sword out of his hand and pinned him against the closest pillar, her sword at his throat. Her body was completely pressed into him, her leg between his. Felix was hot, his chest rising and falling quickly, sweat covered his body. Her arm was against the hot bare skin of his chest. His vermilion eyes looked at her with a feral need that she couldn’t determine to be lust or the pure rush of the fight. Either way she couldn’t handle it anymore. Byleth dropped her sword and pressed her lips against his hungrily. He was clearly surprised at first, his eyes wide, his hands hovering over her hips, uncertain what to do. It was when she whined into his mouth and pressed her leg along his growing erection that he caved and immediately switched their places on the pillar, slamming her back hard against it. 

Felix’s kisses were rough and passionate, his calloused swordsman hands on her stomach, his body pressed against hers to the point she almost couldn’t breath, his mouth stealing all the breath from her body. She reached down and gripped his cock, still trapped in his pants. He let out a breathy moan and she almost climaxed. 

Fuck, Felix was sexy. 

He bit into her neck and she pawed at his extremely hard erection. One of his hands pulled her shirt off and he moved his teeth from her neck to her breast. She arched her back more and moaned. Felix lost any remaining restraint at the sounds she was making. He reached down and freed his thick cock, then shifted her stretchy shorts and underwear to the side and plunged into her. Byleth screamed at the sudden feeling of him inside her. He was so thick that the second he pushed into her she climaxed, unable to hold back from the constant thrum of need from her crest and the sheer level of desire that she had for him. 

“Fuck…” he groaned at the feeling of her grip on him. He looked at her clearly making sure she had actually climaxed by just one thrust from him. A spark of pure satisfaction lit up his face. She could tell he was determined to get her to orgasm again. He started fucking her against the pillar, holding both her legs up in his arms. Felix set a brutal pace, his thrust deep and fast. The only thing Byleth could do was lace her hand into his hair and wrap the other one around his neck to keep the angle she was very much enjoying. Byleth pulled his upper half closer to her so she could suck on his neck, taste his sweat. He moaned in her ear, and she clenched around him to get him to do it again. Her mind just kept repeating the phrase, ‘Fuck he is sexy’. 

He reciprocated and bit down on her neck, sucking so hard that she knew there was no way to hide the mark. The idea of walking around the monastery with a love bite from Felix sent her over the edge. His deep thrusts pulled out an orgasm that was so intense she saw white. He almost came in her as she clamped down on him again, but he managed to pull out just in time. 

Slowly he released her legs and they both let all of their weight fall against the pillar. He was breathing heavy next to her, trying to catch his breath. A minute went by before he was able to speak.

“What...the hell...was that?” He asked a bit more harshly than intended. 

Byleth almost replied with a sarcastic comment but then remembered that only worked with Claude. She had no idea how Felix was about to respond. He pushed away to lock his eyes with hers then gripped her chin almost roughly in his hands. 

“Byleth. Please answer me” he demanded.

Felix called her by her name… holy shit did it sounds amazing coming from his lips. She almost kissed him again but the intensity of his gaze stopped her.

“I… well I… you see there are two parts to this…” She wished he’d back away, give her some room to breathe but he didn’t. It was clear he thought she’d run away if he gave her any space.  
“My crest is like yours.” She began. “It drains away energy after use and needs to be replenished.” 

His eyes narrowed. “That tells me nothing. My crest forces me to sleep. That’s not what just happened.”

“Ok, so it’s not exactly like yours. Instead of normal energy it requires...sexual relief.”

Felix released her face and took a step back, a mix of uncertainty and pain flashing in his eyes. It pulled at her heart to see him look so dejected.

“I can normally control myself with the help of my partners but they...are both gone… and you…”

“I was convenient” he said bitterly.

“No!” His eyes grew wide as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Not at all… Felix…you’re...a problem for me.” He attempted to shift back again but she gripped him tighter. “I… Ugh!” she groaned. She was doing a terrible job at explaining. It was his eyes. She couldn’t look in his eyes anymore. She glanced away and everything just spilled out of her. 

“Even when the others are helping me, every time we spar I want to jump you! I want to fuck you all over the training grounds! I want to hear you curse with pleasure and taste the sweat from our last fight on you. I want to force your cruel tongue between my legs and feel it lap up every inch of slick you make me produce. I want to feel your rough hands all over my body, again and again, and have you fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name!”

Felix cursed then crushed his lips against hers again. She moaned into his mouth. 

“I want you again and again and again.” He said onto her lips. He picked her up and carried her out of the training hall and to her bedroom. Thankfully the grounds were empty or this sight in broad daylight would have been difficult to explain. 

An hour later they lay panting on Byleth’s bed, both utterly exhausted. The room was growing dark as the day faded into night. Felix had managed to get Byleth to climax twice more before giving into pure exhaustion. He was also a slave to his crest’s needs and unfortunately his required sleep. After their last time he had drifted off for about twenty minutes. He had just woken up when Byleth finished making some Almyran Pine Needle tea for them. 

“So this level of constant need is normal for you?” He asked, his curiosity apparently getting the better of him now they satisfied some of their desire.

“Yes...well kind of. I forced myself into training more during the recess and it's even worse than before. With my partners both gone I have no one to counteract my crest usage.”

“I see… may I ask who your partners are? It’s not the boar prince is it?” Felix asked an odd look on his face. 

“Dimitri? Of course not. You’re the first person from my house… I was trying very hard not to be with any of the Lions, but damn you Fraldarius. I couldn’t resist you any longer.” A pleased expression took over his face and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

“So who are the ones who get to touch you all the time?” He said tracing a rough hand along her side. 

“Linhardt and Claude.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow at her. “I was expecting some of the knights, not two people from the other houses.”

“Do you feel betrayed?” she asked suddenly concerned, not thinking about the way her Lions could take this news. 

“No… I understand why you tried to avoid us.”

“I tried to avoid everyone…” He brushed a gentle hand across her face to show that he understood. “It’s just Linhardt is genuinely trying to help me by also conducting research on my crest and well I guess so is Claude in his own way but…”

“He tricked you somehow didn’t he?”

Byleth laughed. “He more teased me until I caved but he takes on most of the responsibility of keeping me in line. I am very appreciative to them both.”

Felix pressed his lips together, looking like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Byleth wanted to pry but knew better.

“You aren’t completely satisfied right now are you? I can tell. You’re still warm and your eyes are occasionally shifting out of focus.” Byleth bit her lip. “Look, you’re not going to upset me if you say you need more. I… I can’t help you anymore at the moment. My crest and that wonderful sex has drained me completely.” He groaned and placed his head in his hand, looking at her between his fingers. “But… I do have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Felix's idea could possible be... lol 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next guy to rock Byleth's world. 
> 
> Also my chapters will start getting longer after this. I've flushed out an actual story buried in this smut fest with emotions and everything! I also plan to introduce other sexual relationships, so I'll have to update my tags at some point.


	7. The Expert Philander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Garreg Mach's lovable philander! I'll be honest I am surprised how much I ended up liking Sylvain in the game, although it took awhile and some amazing support convo's. Also the first time I completed the Blue Lions route, Sylvain and Felix ended up 'together' and I just fell in love with the idea of those two being super close. So I wanted to reflect that in this story. 
> 
> I imagined at this point in the Lions route, Sylvain has dealt with a lot of his emotional baggage. Miklan has been dealt with, he has had some time to accept that Byleth has a crest and isn't a member of nobility. Basically Sylvain is still a big time philander but doesn't hate Byleth and is more emotionally put together.

Byleth was shocked to say the least as Felix pulled her along the hallway of the second floor dorm. Of all the people to make this suggestion, she would have bet money that he would be the last one. They stopped at the final door in the hall and Felix eyed her again. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” He gripped her hand in his. “I can...stay with you. Make sure he doesn’t… I dunno do anything too crazy.” 

Byleth smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I trust you” she said.

Felix sighed and knocked on the door. A few moments later the monastery's number one philander opened it. His warm brown eyes took in his guests' appearance, and his eyebrows shot up. Felix looked exhausted, his hair free from its bun, laying loose on his shoulders. His hand was gripping Byleth’s, who also looked exhausted and...needy? They both also had that ‘just had sex’ haze about them. 

“Well well. What can I do for you two?” Sylvain said in his normal smooth voice, a bit of curiosity laced in.

“You can let us in so we can tell you.” Felix spat pushing the red head aside and pulling Byleth into the room. 

Sylvain chuckled and closed the door behind him. Felix was immediately in his face. “You will listen to her completely before saying anything!” he snarled.

“Of course of course.” Sylvain said, raising his hands defensively. “I will always hear out our dear Professor. Especially when she shows up at my door late in the night holding my very pleased looking friends hand.”

Felix growled but backed away, his hand still linked with Byleth’s.

Byleth let her eyes wander over the Gautier heir. Sylvain was tall, much taller than the rest of her students with exception of Dedue. He was also one of the oldest, basically the same age as Byleth, at least she thought since she didn’t really know her age. Sylvain’s body was lean, but muscular and his long limbs gave him an odd grace. To be honest, she loved watching him wield a lance. He was a true master despite how little he trained. Sylvain just had an enticing way about him with everything he did. It was hard not to stare at him sometimes. The color of his hair and the haphazard way it fell about paired with his warm brown eyes and handsome smile always did something to her. But underneath those eyes and mischievous smile was something heavily guarded. She rarely saw him with a genuine expression except for when they dealt with his thief brother, Miklan, as well as anytime he charged into battle to protect his friends. 

Felix spent some time, before they came to Sylvain’s room, explaining to her that the Gautier heir was actually a good guy, his philandering aside. They had been friends since Felix was four, along with Ingrid and Dimitri. Sylvain always had a carefree nature about him, despite the pain of his home-life. He’d screw around, make jokes, get them all into trouble, and when he recognized his libido he started hitting on women. The thing Felix really wanted her to understand was that Sylvain would do just about anything for those he cared about. Whether it was degrading himself for a laugh, or sacrificing his body in battle, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do. 

After his speech Felix threatened to tie her to the bed and not touch her if she told Sylvain any of the nice things he had said.

“So he’d be...doing this as a favor to you, since you’re such good friends?” Byleth had asked when Felix was done explaining.

An odd grimace crossed his lips. “No. He’d be doing it for you…” He ran his fingers through his long hair. “You might not realize this Byleth but all of your students care about you. I’d bet money that if you went to any of the Lions, even the girls, with this issue they would either take care of you themselves or find a solution. Especially Sylvain.” 

He didn’t elaborate why Sylvain was special but she assumed it was because of his nature to keep his friends happy.

Byleth sighed, knowing that she was about to ask another one of her students in her class to help her sexually. Felix gripped her hand supportively and she launched into her explanation, undisturbed by Sylvain who took his promise to Felix seriously. When she was finished, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Secretly, she hoped that Sylvain kept up his cocky persona in the bedroom. She wasn’t sure how to deal with him with his guard down. 

Sylvain was silent for a long moment. Byleth risked glancing up at him, surprised that he was taking so long to say anything. His face was void of its normal smugness. He was just looking at her, really looking at her. It sent a shiver down her spine. Carefully, he took a long step towards her and gently tilted her face up, pressing a chaste but long kiss on her lips. Byleth felt light headed at the gentle move. Just that one kiss told her how experienced he was. 

“Of course I’ll help you.” He said softly. “I’d love nothing more than to take care of you… Byleth.”

Sylvain took his time slowly kissing her, running his hands through her hair and down her back. She was already moaning into his mouth. Byleth knew she could kiss Claude forever, but Sylvain… his kisses made her more dizzy, more heady. In fact it was so intense she realized she couldn’t constantly kiss him. It was just too much. He had her completely under his control with just his lips. 

Slowly he pushed her back toward the bed and removed what little clothing she was wearing, his own shirt as well. Byleth almost whined when she didn’t get the chance to really examine his chest, before he got down on his knees and pulled her hips to the side of the bed. 

Sylvain took his time running his tongue and fingers along her clit and into her. The pressure he placed, the way his tongue moved, it was all calculated and deliberate, expertly performed. It was fucking heavenly. Apparently he was determined to push her into an unknown realm of pleasure where she was just a throbbing weak mess at his touch. She wanted to orgasm but he wouldn’t intensify his actions. It was like he was intentionally pleasuring her to just the point of release on purpose. Probably trying to get maximum return for his efforts.

At one point Sylvain broke away and looked at Felix. “Are you just going to watch?”

Byleth had forgotten he was even still there, a look of pure lust on his face as he watched Sylvain pleasure her. 

“There is a reason I brought her to you” he said coldly.

“I know. But you can still help her along if you’re just going to hang out here. If not you should really get some sleep.”

Felix growled at his friend, pulled off his shirt, then climbed on the bed behind Byleth, supporting her body against his bare chest. One hand laced around her front and played with her breasts, while the other gently moved her neck, so he could kiss and nibble on it. Occasionally he captured her lips, clearly savoring the moans she made against his. Byleth could feel Felix’s throbbing cock along her back and really wanted to turn around to please him but she couldn’t bring herself to move away from Sylvain’s amazing mouth. 

Sylvain had successfully pushed her into a realm of constant pleasure that she never experienced before and Felix’s rough hands and passionate kisses were the cherry on top. After a lot of whimpering and begging, Sylvain eventually increased the pressure and pace of his movements to get her to climax; her second white blinding intense orgasm for the evening. 

As Sylvain removed the rest of his clothing, he lightly chastised her for not coming to him sooner for help with her problem. He gently turned her over onto her stomach as he joined them on the bed. Sylvain shifted her hips up slightly and pushed his throbbing cock into her. Byleth moaned in satisfaction at finally having him inside. 

Felix moved to get off the bed but Byleth grabbed his thighs. She shifted forward a bit, before Sylvain got into a rhythm and pulled Felix’s cock free. 

“Byleth I’m fine. You don’t have too…” 

His protest died as she took his cock in her mouth, determined to reward him again for taking care of her and bringing her to Sylvain. Plus she just really wanted to suck on him.

Sylvain started to thrust into her, slow and deep, letting her focus on Felix but pushing her enough to emit happy little moans against his friend's cock. Byleth could tell that the red head was enjoying his broody friend's pleasure. She wondered if he'd ever seen Felix so relaxed and at the mercy of another human. 

Felix reached out and pushed her head down more on his cock and Sylvain decided to pick up the pace. Byleth just now realized that two men were fucking her and she clenched both her sex and her throat to pull similar moans out of them at the same time. They both thrust deeper and she lost control while drinking Felix’s cum as he joined her in intense pleasure. 

Sylvain slowed down to a stop, letting Felix and Byleth catch their breath. Felix finally admits that he is about to pass out and leaves with a half-hearted threat to Sylvain that he better not hurt Byleth. 

Sylvain chuckled softly. “Always so quick to expect the worst of me.”

“That’s not true.” Byleth responded quietly. “He wouldn’t have brought me to you if he thought so poorly of you.”

Sylvan cocked an eyebrow at her then leaned down to pull her into his lap, his thick erection pressing against her core. She realized he still had yet to climax. 

“I guess that’s true… but then again…” He gently kissed the dark bruise that Felix left earlier in the training grounds. “He brought you here...for sex.”

“Exactly” she said and he appeared confused. Byleth could tell he was trying so hard to put back the smug Sylvain expression but talking about Felix like this was deterring it. “He trusted you to take care of me with something like this...something so intimate and delicate. He even shared me with you.”

Sylvain took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relief sweeping over his features for a moment. His eyes opened and they gave her the most loving expression she’d ever seen from him. He deeply kissed her then whispered a gentle thank you in her ear. When he pulled back he was grinning again, his eyes full of lust. “Ready for more?” 

“Oh Goddess yes” she said, returning his smile. 

Sylvain fucked her for hours. For the most part it was slow and deep, taking care to please every part of her body that ached. Occasionally when he was ready to reach his own climax, he increased his speed. Byleth always assumed that Sylvain would be a greedy lover. When Felix mentioned him to her, she thought that it would be quick and dirty, maybe getting another two orgasm from him. Thank the Goddess she was wrong. Between Felix and Sylvain, her orgasm count had hit new limits, to the point she stopped keeping track. It wasn’t until well past midnight that Sylvain finally took a break. Byleth had hit her satisfaction level after the first time Sylvain climaxed. Now she felt like she had extra energy stored up in her for later, like she could use her crest multiple times before ever feeling the effects. 

Byleth stayed with Sylvain that night, happily curled up against his long muscular frame. He looked so content and peaceful when he slept, no teasing, no emotional wall. It almost made her wake him up and fuck him again, he was so damn good looking. But she quickly joined him in a deep sleep, too exhausted from the incredibly physically draining day.

Byleth didn’t wake up until noon the next day. The only reason she did was because Sylvain had brought her coffee and the wonderful aroma filled his room, slowly bringing her to life. Somewhere along the lines he picked up on the fact she much preferred coffee to everyone else's beloved tea. She opened her eyes and watched him sit down at his desk and flip through his study notes. For some reason Sylvain wanted everyone to believe that he was an idiot, when in fact he was at the top of her class. 

Byleth smiled and stretched, then retrieved her clothes. When she stood up to grab the coffee he finally noticed she was awake.

“Good morning” she said with a lazy smile.

“Good afternoon beautiful.” He grinned. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully. Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Anytime. And how are your needs today?” He winked.

“More than satisfied. Thank you for that too.” She leaned against his desk, took a sip of her coffee and ran her other free hand through his hair. He gave a content sigh.

“I just came back from checking on Felix. He just woke up too. Apparently you really drained him.” 

“Whoops” she said with a laugh. “I should apologize. I guess it's a good thing that this isn’t a permanent situation.”

Sylvain reached up and pulled her free hand into his. It was slightly endearing to see him looking up at her for once. 

“About that…” he started. “Felix and I were just talking and we decided that we want to keep helping you...to keep being with you. Whatever you need from us we are here for you. We promise it won’t interfere with our classes. You still have our utmost respect. We both value you, way too much to let this get in the way of why we are really here.”

Byleth pulled her gaze away from Sylvain’s, it was doing weird things to her stomach. She took another sip of coffee and closed her eyes, letting his words sink in. 

“We know you have Claude and occasionally Linhardt. We aren’t asking you to give them up or anything. We are just offering you more. Even if you’d like to use us…together… at the same time.”

Byleth’s eyes flicked back open at this comment. “Felix said that? That he would share me with you...at the same time?”

“Surprised me too, but we kind of already did that last night.”

Damn that was a tempting thought, her two Lions at the same time. Byleth leaned down and kissed Sylvain. “Let me think about it. I’d like to see how this next week and half works out first before I complicate things more.” 

Sylvain pulled the coffee cup from her fingers and sat it on the desk then wrapped his arm around her legs and stood up, bringing her with him. She squeaked and almost stumbled forward but balanced herself by putting her hands on his chest. 

“So I have you for a few more days at least?” He asked with a cheesy grin. 

“Yup. Don’t disappoint me Gautier.”

He laughed and it filled her body with warmth. “Don’t worry Professor, I think after last night you know what to expect.” He let her down gently.

She grabbed her coffee cup, kissed his cheek and left the room. She didn’t go far, stopping to knock on Felix’s door. 

“Ugh! I told you to leave me alone for awhile.” Felix groaned on the other side of the door. A moment later he opened it, looking to shout again but stopped when he saw Byleth. “Oh it’s you.” The threat in his voice completely vanished.

“May I come in?”

Felix moved to let her enter and closed the door behind her. She leaned against his desk and took another sip of her drink. She noticed that there was an empty plate and a cup of coffee on his table too. Sylvain must have brought it for him. That boy really did like to take care of people. 

“I heard you just woke up too. I’m sooo sorry Felix. I didn’t mean to ruin your training schedule with my needs.”

He scoffed and grabbed his own cup of coffee. “Don’t be ridiculous. I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Byleth sighed and was about to take another sip, but his hand on her face stopped her. 

“Really don’t feel bad... it’s making me irritated.” He ground out. “We all have issues with our crests. You know what mine is. Sylvain’s numbs his sensitivity. It’s why he enjoys sex so much. It helps bring the feeling back to his body. The boar’s is slowly taking away his ability to taste, and it won’t return. This...is just what yours does. There is no need to apologize or feel badly about it. It’s not like any of us asked for our crests.” He clenched his jaw, looking to struggle with his next statement. “I wanted to do that. I wanted to help you. I...I still do.” He sighed. “Did Sylvain not explain this to you?”

She smiled. “No, he did but it sounded so unlike you. I had to check with you myself.”

“I see…and have you...accepted our offer?” 

“I told Sylvain I’d think about it.” Byleth noticed his shoulders visibly tense. He was preparing himself for rejection. 

“We are not a packaged deal. I’d understand… if you just want him. He is much more skilled in this matter then I am…”

Now he was looking away from her. She almost wanted to laugh. Yesterday after their session, and before Felix even mentioned the addition of Sylvain, Byleth was already trying to figure out if she could keep Felix in the loop. The problem was she wasn’t sure if he wanted that or if she should go back to avoiding her Lions. 

Byleth placed her coffee down and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her. “There is no way I’m taking one without the other, especially if it's you I’d have to give up. Have you already forgotten what I said yesterday? I was struggling to be around you as it was. I never mentioned anything about Sylvain. The fact that he flirts with the entire monastery helped me stay away from him...up until now. You are the one I’ve wanted for months. Your experience level in the bedroom has nothing to do with that. Besides I like how rough you are. No one else fucks me like you do.” 

Felix actually smiled at her. She forgot to breathe for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her. 

“So what's the problem then? That we are in your house?”

“Yes and no… Sylvain explained that you guys can handle me still being your teacher, which I won’t know if that’s true unless we try. I guess I am more concerned with how Claude is going to react to the addition of two people.” 

Felix scowled a bit. “We can talk to him if you want.”

“No...no I think he will be fine. He told me before we really started this that he was fine sharing me with anyone...well everyone but Lorenz.”

Felix scoffed. “I agree with that.”

Byleth took a step back from him, so she could really analyze his face. “Are you guys really alright sharing me with Claude and Linhardt?”

Felix sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not...the best at sharing… but last night helped. But I guess it's not really the same. I won’t actually see you with them.”

“But you’ll know.”

He bit his lip for a moment. She had never seen him do that before and wondered if maybe he picked it up from her. Damn, it made him look cute. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly. 

“It’s fine. If I get to be with you, then so be it.” 

His eyes were so determined, almost like when they trained together. She pressed her lips against his again and he melted into her. 

“Sooo how tired are you still?”

Felix didn’t even answer her. He picked her up and practically threw her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter didn't focus on Sylvain as much as it should but again I love the idea of Felix and Sylvain being a package deal. The philander will get a lot more love in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Next up, Byleth gets to play out one of her fantasy's with the help of her Lions. Let the sharing commence!


	8. The Philander and the Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the break continues so does Byleth's fun with her two Lions.

A wonderful feeling was pulsing through her body; an odd light tugging at her heavy eyelids. The feeling increased and Byleth felt rough hands on her hips. This was a nice dream...she thought and tried to force her mind to stay asleep. She heard a whimper escape her mouth as the pleasure grew hotter. Her arms shifted slightly and brushed across soft locks of hair near her core. The hands tightened around her and Byleth finally opened her eyes.

Well if she thought her dream was nice, the reality she woke up to was better. The heir of house Gautier was between her legs, eating her out like she was his breakfast. 

A sensitive quiver shot through her as his tongue flicked across her clit. “Sylvain!” she whined, not used to this kind of wake up call.

Sylvain ignored her and continued devouring her. Byleth arched her hips up and pushed his face harder into her center. She whimpered again, wanting immediate release from his teasing.

“Sylvain! Please it’s too early to be tortured like this…”

He stopped so he could flash her a grin and shift his weight to his knees. Sweet relief from his teasing was followed by the immediate hard pleasure of his cock, pushing into her. 

“This was how I really wanted to wake you.” He said softly against her shoulder.

Byleth moaned. She had no idea how she was already so close. 

Once again Sylvain had fucked her late into the night and she was a bit sore. But the soothing feeling of his tongue and the sheer desire for his cock seemed to have pushed the pain away for the time being. 

For the last two days, Felix had her afternoons, which was filled with a mix of sparing and fucking around the training area and her room. Having sex with Felix was like constantly jumping off the highest cliff, knowing that you’d survive but still hit the water below hard. He was passionate and rough and Goddess she loved it.

Sylvain had her last two evenings. He was slow and steady, drawing out her ecstasy to the point of insanity. He basically showered her in constant pleasure until she wanted to scream due to over-stimulation. She loved this too. Sylvain tried to soothe the pain from her workouts and rough sex with Felix and lull her into a delightful haze. 

Sylvain thrust deep inside of her and had her moaning his name. It was always so damn good but Byleth felt that their interactions were a bit one sided. Sylvain was always in control and she rarely minded but this morning she wanted to force some whimpers out of him. 

Byleth wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him towards her, slightly off balancing him. When he reached to steady himself she pushed him down then climbed on top of him. Sylvain’s eyes widened at the move but his grin told her he liked it. Byleth started sucking on the lower part of his neck, while she fucked him. His hands gripped her thighs and she could hear changes in his breathing...still not what she wanted though. She moved down from his neck to his amazing chest and ran her hands along his pectorals, kissing where her fingers had just touched. Sylvain tensed a bit when she got to his nipples. Byleth glanced up at him for a second, to catch some kind of anticipation in his eyes. She flicked her tongue across his nipple and his body shivered. She tested the reaction a few more times and he moaned. Perfect.

Byleth picked up the speed of her hips, trying to disregard her own pleasure to keep focusing on him. She bit down on his nipple and Sylvain whined, his hips moving up to fuck into her. Byleth grinned. She found Sylvain’s weak spot. For once she wanted to get him off while she was in control, but apparently her body had other plans. Having Sylvain Gautier whining for her touch did all sorts of wonderful things to her body. She was climaxing before she could stop herself.

Sylvain, who usually gave his partner a few moments to recover, was not feeling so generous this morning. He flipped Byleth onto her stomach, then pulled her ass into the air. Byleth jerked when his tongue entered her a few times then moved to her backside. His fingers slipped in her sex and his tongue teased her ass. 

“Syl…” she whined. He ignored her and pulled his fingers to join his tongue, one sliding into her anus.

“By… have you ever had your ass fucked before?” He asked, his voice taking on a lusty breathy quality. 

“...Yes” she managed to say.

“Damn... I wish I had known that.” He pushed a second finger in and she whimpered. “I really want to fuck your ass right now but your so damn tight and I don’t have any oil with me.”

She felt him shift behind her and his hard cock pushed into her sex, his fingers still in her ass. Sylvain fucked her, hard all while pleasuring her ass. He must really like his nipples played with she thought as he kept pounding her. 

“By...Let me cum in you.” 

Byleth shivered at the needy request and gave her consent. Sylvain had never asked for this before and she really wanted him to, to feel him release inside of her. A few moments later he cursed and she felt his thick seed pour into her. It was heavenly. 

Sylvain wrapped a muscled arm around her stomach and pulled her to lay down next to him, her back against his chest, still connected. His lips touched the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

“Good morning.” He said.

Byleth giggled. “Good morning.”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll make it a great morning.” He said.

“Goddess you two are going to run me ragged.” Byleth said. “I’m already sore.”

Sylvain chuckled. “You know the reason you’re sore isn’t because of me.”

Byleth grinned and shifted her head so she could kiss him. Sylvain pulled her chest against his, running his hand along her neck, coaxing her to melt into his body and lips. 

A loud knock echoed through the door. Byleth tried to move away to ask who was there but Sylvain wouldn’t let her, his hand firmly gripping her jaw to keep her lips on his. 

The door opened and Felix walked in. “I should have known” he said. “At least let her answer the door Syl. What if I was someone else?”

“Ha! No one else would just barge in here like they own the place.”

Felix narrowed his eyes and Byleth laughed. She tried to pull herself away from the strong arm around her middle. Sylvain whined and pulled her back. 

“Syl, Felix is already grumpy because I’m late for training.” 

Felix huffed and Sylvain laughed. “Felix is always grumpy.”

“That’s not true! Just around you!” Felix spat then moved forward to sit on the bed so he could lean down to kiss Byleth. 

She smiled when he pulled back and she could see the hard lines of his face soften slightly. “Good morning.” she said.

“Good morning.” He stood up, the angry lines returning to his face. “I’ll be in the training grounds. Hurry up.” He said walking out of the room. 

Sylvain chuckled. “I don’t think he will ever change, but… it’s nice to see him soften around you.” He kissed her neck lightly.

Byleth smiled again. Her cheeks were starting to hurt with all the smiling she was doing these last few days. What were these two doing to her?

-

Byleth spent the next week and a half in absolute bliss. Between long bouts of training and fucking with Felix, to wonderful sensual evenings with Sylvain, it was hard not be happy. She enjoyed spending time with these two and even more so together. They typically shared lunch and dinner and Felix would sometimes join her and Sylvain in the early stages of their evening before exhaustion from their training sessions would kick in and he’d retire for the night. 

There was one thing they all did together that she absolutely loved. After Felix and Byleth were done training for the day, Sylvain would meet them in the bathhouse. Seteth had given her the key to his private bath chamber to use while he was away. It felt a bit wrong to share it with two of her students, but the guilt didn’t last long after they were naked and in the hot water. The tub was just the right size for the three of them and deep enough that it required a step to get in. For some reason they all enjoyed washing each other. It was a cleansing type of foreplay. Byleth loved running her fingers across their clean, wet, and warm flesh. She was grateful that both Sylvain and Felix liked taking scalding hot baths just like her. It made their bodies deliciously warm. 

Another reason she loved the bath was that it gave them the perfect opportunity to try something she’d be wanting to do since Claude first fucked her ass. That wonderful feeling of having both of her holes filled up at the same time. Since Sylvain and Felix said they’d share her…the hot water and large space proved to be a good place for what she wanted. Sylvain’s comment the other day about wanting to fuck her ass sparked the idea.

Felix was sitting on the edge of the tub, letting Byleth tease his cock with her tongue. Slowly and with as much pressure as she could manage, she ran her tongue up his shaft, flicking the head to get him to squirm a bit. She could feel his eyes watching her every move and made her wet under the intensity of his stare. 

While she worked on Felix, Sylvain was prepping her backside. He pushed two oiled fingers in and out of her anus. Just like everything else Sylvain did, he was taking his time, making sure she was ready. When he added a third finger she moaned around Felix’s cock to the point that he had to pull out so he wouldn’t climax already. Instead he got in the water and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. 

One of Felix’s weaknesses was having her moan against his lips, which she was doing now. It made him more desperate in his movements and she loved the way he’d dig his hands into her sides and try to devour her completely when she did it.

Sylvain pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up with her anus. He tested his work by slowly pressing into her. She hissed and whimpered against Felix’s mouth, causing him to moan in return, pulling her harder against him with his hand on her jaw. 

It had been almost three weeks since Claude last fucked her ass. Apparently it was something that needed consistent attention or it would tighten back up again. 

Sylvain thrust into her again and she bit down on Felix’s lip, drawing blood this time. He smiled at the reaction and she couldn’t help but kiss him harder, the coppery taste of his blood coating her tongue.

“Fuck By…” Sylvain groaned behind her. “I thought you said you’ve done this before.” He thrust into her again. “You’re so damn tight.” 

Byleth shivered at the uncontrolled tone in Sylvain’s voice. It was extremely rare to hear him so dazed, even in the bedroom. 

“Are you alright? Do you… need anything before we keep going?” He asked, trying to calm his breathing and running a hand down her back. 

“I’m alright. Just be gentle with me...besides it sounds like you need a minute too” she teased. 

Felix grinned against her lips, he was still trying to kiss her while she talked. Felix loved kissing her. Anytime it was just her and him, her lips always tingled from overuse when she left. It was a pleasant distraction for the next hour or so.

Sylvain slapped her ass at the comment, forcing her to yelp. She turned to glare at him but he thrusted again and her mind went blank. Sylvain then completely removed himself and pulled her away from Felix and into his arms. Felix made a little growling noise at her lips being taken away from him. Byleth noticed darkness in his eyes before Sylvain’s wonderfully warm brown gaze took her vision. It was apparently his turn to kiss her. Felix was at her back a moment later, one hand cupping the breast Sylvain hadn’t claimed and the other playing with her ass, his lips on the back of her neck. 

Earlier they discussed how this was going to work. Felix was more of a traditional lover and requested her front. So she was surprised when he slipped two fingers into her anus. She moaned into Sylvain's mouth and he smiled.

“I thought you weren’t interested in that hole, Fe” the redhead teased. 

“I never said that…” Felix grumbled across Byleth’s shoulders. He then pulled her away from Sylvain again and moved her to the step in the tub. “Are you ready?” He asked, gently running his thumb over her cheek, a mix of concern and lust in his eyes. 

Byleth answered him by shifting his cock so she could lower down on it. He groaned and titled his head back. Byleth turned slightly and reached out a hand for Sylvain. He gave her one of his beautiful real smiles and took it, letting her pull him to join. Felix captured her lips again, while Sylvain added more oil to her and his cock. Felix reached down and pulled her cheeks apart to help Sylvain enter her. Sylvain took his time, slowly pushing inside, listening to her reaction. Byleth broke her kiss with Felix and let out a loud needy whine. She felt so full… so satisfyingly full of both of them. It was a bit intense so she requested a moment, Sylvain rubbing soothing circles on her back, while Felix ran his fingers along her collarbone. 

In that moment she appreciated these two more than words could say. They were so patient with her, so willing to do what she wanted. Not that the others weren’t, but these two worked together for her needs. 

“Alright” she said softly. Sylvain thrust into her again, while Felix held her thighs. He was clearly letting her grow accustomed to the feeling in her backside before adding his own to the mix. After a few more thrusts, Sylvain pulled her back a bit, to give Felix some room to fuck her front. Felix pushed into her a few times before they both started moving. 

Byleth’s uncontrolled loud moans echoed in the bath house. Sylvain had to wrap his hand around her mouth to stifle her bliss. 

It took them a few tries before they got into a rhythm and when they did Byleth climaxed quickly, screaming into Sylvain’s hand. It was difficult not to. She was completely at their mercy and filled to capacity. It also helped that her training session earlier in the day left her extremely needy. 

The surprised noises that both her guys made, told her that they almost joined her. She was very pleased however when they started thrusting in her again, holding out to give her more time in this position.

Having both holes filled at the same time was not something Byleth ever thought she’d want, or ever really thought of before. But now… now it would be hard to live without it. Especially with these two. How could she possibly give them up at the end of the week? 

Felix captured her mouth again, almost whimpering against her. Sylvain cursed then bit down into her shoulder. They were both so close, she could feel them growing larger inside her. The feeling pushed her over the edge again and she took them with her. Both of them came inside her, the heady rushing feeling of their seed filling her, dragged out her orgasm. Felix sunk against the side of the tub, Byleth collapsed on top of him, and Sylvain slumped over her, trying not to crush Felix. After a few moments Sylvain pulled himself free.

Suddenly Felix shifted her up and looked into her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Byleth” he said.

Byleth was utterly confused by the extremely concerned look on his face. “What for?”

“I...came inside of you.”

She smiled lazily and stroked his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been taking precautions. I have to with Claude. He seems to have a reproduction kink.”

“That was more information then I needed to know” Felix growled. 

“Actually, I think it’s just the right amount of information. Especially if you want to keep doing this after he returns.” Felix’s eyes widened slightly but he wasn’t the one to speak. Instead Byleth was pulled off of him and into Sylvain’s arms.

“Does this mean we get to keep you?” He asked, smiling wide. 

“You mean I get to keep you two.” She said laughing when the redhead started to cover her face in kisses. 

Felix pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. “I promise I’ll keep him contained when everyone returns.” He said, still slightly annoyed but considerably happy even if his tone didn’t match. 

“Me? I’m not the super jealous one. I think I should be promising to keep you under control.” Sylvain spat back. 

Felix gave him the middle finger and went back to kissing Byleth. Sylvain came up behind her and ran his hands along her stomach. When he moved lower Byleth pulled back.

“Whoa boys! I know you’re happy but I need a break.”

“You?” Felix chuckled. “Since when?”

“Since you both fucked me at the same time. Besides me and my crest have been very well pleased these last few days. There is no need to completely wear yourselves out on me at the moment.”

“But what if I want to?” Sylvain whispered into her ear. 

Byleth arched back at his words but quickly stopped herself. “Later, lover.” She said and moved to get out of the tub. “I need to eat something or I’ll pass out.”

They both followed her out, Sylvain wrapping a towel around her before she could do it, then lifting her up off the ground and into his arms. “Should we have a little sleep over tonight to celebrate our arrangement?” He said, turning her to face Felix. 

“As long as I actually get to sleep with her for once. You’re so needy Syl.” Felix said. “You’re not the only one who wants to wake up with her in your arms.”

Byleth actually blushed at this comment. Despite everything they had done together, Felix could still say something so sweet and heartwarming that turned her face red.

“Aw Fe. You made the Professor blush.” Sylvain teased.

Felix actually blushed a bit too, now that he realized what he said. Byleth motioned for Sylvain to put her down and she jumped to the swordsman and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him for the umpteenth time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recess is over and things get interesting with the return of Claude. Also Byleth gets her revenge on the golden deer leader. I'll have to update my category tag :)


	9. The Tactician and the Philander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is back and Byleth gets her revenge.
> 
> Also I had to create a new relationship tag for this!

Today was the last day of the recess. Byleth, Sylvain and Felix’s two weeks of pure bliss would have to come to an end. All three of them spent the night together, spread out on Byleth’s floor where they made a somewhat comfortable bed with pillows and blankets from all their rooms. They had a very long and exhausting night and all three of them slept in till midday. 

Byleth cracked open an eye, offended by the sunlight shining through her window. Her body was sandwiched between her two Lions. Sylvain was pressed against her back, his breath falling pleasantly across her shoulder, his arm draped across her waist, his top leg between hers. Felix was at her front, his hand resting on her hip. Byleth’s leg was wrapped around his hips, her head on his shoulder, a hand in his dark shoulder length hair. She smiled at Felix’s peaceful face and the feeling of Sylvain holding her waist. She shifted slightly, trying to stretch her muscles. Sylvain’s lips lightly kissed the back of her neck and pulled her tighter against him. Felix’s hand gripped her hip possessively.

A rhythmic knock on Byleth’s door broke the trance and she immediately knew who it was. No one else knocked like that. She untangled herself from Sylvain and Felix who both groaned in protest and lazily tried to keep her in place. When she finally freed herself, she opened the door to Claude’s handsome grinning face. He immediately pushed her inside the room; his lips pressing against hers the second the door closed. 

Byleth sunk into his warm kiss, almost whining when she realized how much she missed him. Claude’s lips were a bit fuller then her other partners and it was just so easy to be consumed by them.

“Oh my.” He said when he finally pulled away from her. “What do we have here?”

Claude was looking at the floor where Sylvain and Felix lay. He smirked “Guess you couldn’t last two weeks after all. I wonder who told you that beforehand?” He teased.

“Yeah…yeah” she said brushing off his comment and moving to grab her shorts, since she was only wearing underwear and a tank top.

“Good afternoon Sylvain...Felix.” Claude said, really putting some emphasis on Felix’s name. Apparently Sylvain wasn’t a surprise but Felix was. Sylvain grinned at him while Felix practically glowered. They both got out of the makeshift bed and dressed. 

“I don’t mean to kick you out but could you guys give me a moment with Claude? I can meet you in the dining hall in fifteen minutes for breakf… uh lunch I guess.” She said noting how light it was outside.

“No problem Byleth.” Sylvain said, giving her a kiss and pinching her ass before moving towards the door. 

Felix didn’t say anything but pulled her in for a deep kiss. He made her whimper a bit when he finally broke away and followed Sylvain out the door.

Claude leaned against her desk, an amused look on his face and a slightly surprised one in his eyes.

“What happened to staying away from the Lions?”

“Felix happened” she said rather bluntly. “He didn’t return home for the recess and ended up being my constant companion in the training hall.”

“Let me guess, you overused your crest during training and couldn’t resist the brooding swordsman.”

“Bingo.”

Claude chuckled. “And Sylvain? Hell the two of them together?”

“Well I am assuming you know about Felix’s crest. Since I was a complete mess and he was exhausted from all the training and then the sex, he suggested that Sylvain finish the job.”

“He suggested Sylvain?” Claude asked in shock.

“Surprised me too.” 

“I always wondered if they were together...”

“No, they aren’t. At least I’ve never seen them be intimate with each other. The times we have all been together, they only focused on me.”

“That makes sense...Felix is probably not bisexual...but Sylvain definitely is.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him. “You sound very certain.” 

Claude reached out and pulled her over to him so she was standing between his legs. He kissed her neck lightly then whispered. “Oh, I am.”

“You two have been together?”

“Yes…” he kissed her collar bone this time and gripped her ass. “It...was...heavenly.” Claude drew it out. “Sylvain is an expert, with both sexes apparently based on your pleased looking expression.”

“Interesting…” Byleth said, tucking this piece of information in the back of her mind. 

“Sooo… all three, together? Are we talking double penetration?” Byleth gave him a wicked grin. “Dang By. If you wanted to try that all you had to do was ask me.” Claude pouted.

Byleth kissed his pouting lips. “I’m sorry Claude. At the time I assumed that kind of thing was just too much work for Linhardt and you know how hesitant I was about adding more than just you two. Now that I realize I am a complete slave to my crest and certain sexy swordsmen can pull me to them like a moth to a flame…” She paused seeing an odd look in Claude’s eyes.  
“Are you? Are you jealous?”

“No!” He defended. “I just wanted to be one of the two guys involved in your first DP.”

“Uh huh…” Byleth said unconvinced.

Claude pulled her against him and kissed her more. She immediately melted into his touch. His hands ran along her body and teased her core. Byleth whimpered when he pulled away. 

“I told you before I’d share. I understand that it's a necessary thing with you. I just wasn’t expecting to come back to those two, and well them sharing you. It surprised me, that's all.”

He kissed her again, then moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw to her neck and down to her very sensitive collarbone. “Am I still your favorite fuck toy?” He asked against her skin.

“Hmmm? Maybe.” 

Claude bit down, sucking on the sensitive flesh. “I think you need a reminder.” He said, then ran a tongue over the new bruise. 

“I dunno. I’ve been fucked pretty good lately. I might need a break. Those two took full advantage of all the free time we had.”

Claude bit her again and whined. “By, please don’t tease me like that! You have no idea how stressful that little house leader retreat was. Those two are insufferable. Well, Edelgard more than Dimitri. I think the prince has a thing for the princess and they either need to fuck or Edelgard needs to clear the air. I think she’s in denial or absolutely hates him. This is how wars get started.”

Byleth ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and she pulled his face to look at her. “Are you asking me to take care of you?”

Claude bit his lip. It was incredibly sexy. “Possibly.”

Byleth kissed him again. “This goes both ways. All you have to do is ask.”

He smirked and grabbed her ass. “Oh please Byleth fuck me until I forget my name.”

She laughed and kissed him again. “After lunch and you need a bath. You’ve been traveling most of the morning.” 

“Deal but does this mean I get to have lunch with you and your new duo?”

“Hmm... it would be good for you all to get along, especially if you want to be a part of more DP fun.”

Byleth pulled back from him and started to dress in more appropriate clothing. 

“As I mentioned earlier, I get along with Sylvain just fine. It’s Felix that I can’t make promises for. I get the feeling he hoped that all the house leaders killed each other during our retreat. I don’t think he’d be sad if I didn’t return, or Dimitri for that matter.”

Byleth just shook her head, kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door.

-

Their little lunch went fine with the exception of the constant scowl of Felix’s face. Sylvain wasn’t kidding when he said he’d have more work keeping Felix’s jealousy under control then Felix would have with Sylvain’s flirting. Byleth was right when she decided to sit next to the brooding swordsman, it allowed her to rest a hand on his thigh. She’d give it a light squeeze whenever he looked super menacing, especially when Dimitri joined them. At one point Felix laced his hand with hers, holding it tightly. She felt bad because his discomfort was because of her. 

When they were all finished and got up to leave the dining hall she requested a private word with him so she could apologize.

“I’m soo sorry Felix. I didn’t mean to make you unhappy. I understand if this is too difficult for you. I understand if you don’t want too..”

“Stop it!” He almost yelled. “I’m not stopping. I’m not giving you up. I told you I’d deal with it and I will.” He noticed the slight shock in her eyes and softened his voice. “Just...just don’t expect me to suddenly spend a bunch of time with Claude. I don’t trust him. There is a reason he is known as a schemer.”

Byleth bit her lip and she saw his eyes drift to the action. She could tell Felix wanted to kiss her. It was going to be difficult holding back from touching him and Sylvain. Before they had most of the monastery to themselves and it was easy to touch each other without drawing attention. Now they had to hide something they never had to before. Byleth watched the struggle on his face and assumed hers reflected his.

“This is just going to take me a while to get used to. Don’t worry about me. I will tell you if I’ve changed my mind.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Byleth uncertain in her decision. Would he really tell her?

-

A few hours later, Byleth knocked on Claude’s door, carrying some tea leaves and a few pastries from the dining hall. She knew it would be awhile before they consumed them but she wanted to have some on hand.

Claude opened the door, let her walk inside, grabbed the items from her hand to sit them on his desk and then crushed her against him. He was so needy, so desperate in his movements, it was all very unlike him. She stopped him and kept him at bay with a hand against his chest.

“Calm down. I’m not about to disappear.”

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry Teach. I just missed you and those luscious lips.”

She scoffed and reached out to undo the lacings of his pants. “I told you I was going to take care of you today, so just be a good little deer and let me keep my promise.”

Claude’s smile could light up a dark room. She felt warmth in her center at the sight and had to remind herself it was his turn not hers. 

It was fun putting all of her attention on someone, especially Claude. He made the best tantalizing noises that she kept pushing his buttons just to hear them. As she sucked in his length and rolled his testicles around in her hand a thought occurred to her. During their first time together she swore to herself that she’d find a way to get back at him for all of his teasing. Since then he had severely tipped the balance in his favor on the teasing front. Now she knew how to get him back. She just needed to recruit a certain sexy redheaded paladin. 

-

It was Wednesday which happened to be one of Claude’s scheduled days. With the addition of Sylvain and Felix to Byleth’s sex life, they all agreed that a schedule needed to be in place. Claude requested Mondays and Wednesdays, feeling as though he earned two private days with Byleth. Sylvain took Tuesdays, Felix had Thursdays and Linhardt had Sundays. Friday was up to Byleth and Saturday went to both Sylvain and Felix. 

Byleth knocked on Claude’s door. He opened it and tried to usher her inside, but she shook her head and pulled him into the hallway. He cocked an eyebrow at her but followed her to the end of the hall where she opened the door and pushed him inside. 

“Good evening Professor, Claude.” Sylvain said with a wide grin. 

It was Claude’s turn to cock an eyebrow at her. Byleth’s grin matched Sylvain's and she pulled Claude over to the bed, then straddled him. She kissed him passionately in hopes of disorienting him while Sylvain got onto the bed. The redhead moved a hand into Claude’s hair and pulled gently, the future Alliance leader moaned then broke away from Byleth.

“What’s going on By?” Claude asked as she tried to bring him back into the kiss, Sylvain’s hand gliding along Claude’s thigh.

“Can’t you tell?” Sylvain whispered along Claude’s neck. “Byleth wants to wreck you.” He said, then pulled Claude’s mouth from Byleth’s to his. 

Claude sunk into Sylvain’s kiss while Byleth began to undress the golden deer leader. Eventually Sylvain broke the kiss to pull Claude’s shirt off, then let Byleth take over as Sylvain shifted Claude to lay down on the bed. She took her time running her fingers along Claude’s body and making a trail of kisses from his neck to his nipples to his stomach. Sylvain took off Byleth’s clothes while she teased Claude, then his own. Her trail of kisses continued lower, going around his package and paying special attention to his inner thighs. Claude tensed with need at Byleth’s teasing, while Sylvain took up his lips again and started playing with his nipples. While the golden deer was distracted, Sylvain pulled his arms up to wrap around his neck, and then after Claude got comfortable he expertly ducked out them and handcuffed him to the bed. Sylvain had the cuffs already linked around the head board, waiting for the right moment. Claude’s beautiful green eyes went wide as he looked at the cuffs then back at the other two people in the room. Both Sylvain and Byleth sat back with wicked grins on their faces. 

Sylvain reached over and pulled Byleth into a passionate kiss, making Claude watch the whole thing, completely absent from anyone's touch. The golden deer tested the strength of the cuffs then resigned to witness the show. Sylvain’s large hands roamed Byleth’s body, cupping her breasts then ass, teasing along her folds. Byleth laced a hand into Sylvain’s hair and pulled lightly moving his head to take in one of her breasts. She trailed her other hand down a powerful arm then reached out to grab his manhood. Claude practically whimpered in his position, his cock hard and ready, just begging to be touched. Byleth opened an eye and looked at him, pleased by his tortured state. 

“By…” Claude whined. “This is mean. This is very mean. Have I not treated you well?”

“Oh you’ve treated me very well my golden deer. But you’re also a big fucking tease.” She said then put her attention back on Sylvain. She moved down his body and took his hard erection into her mouth. Sylvain gave a happy sigh then winked at Claude who practically growled. 

“My friend you look rather worked up.” Sylvain teased. Claude just groaned in response. “By, don’t you think we’ve tortured him long enough?” Byleth lightly dug her teeth onto Sylvain’s cock, causing him to hiss. She went back to sucking and he chuckled and said. “Sorry friend, you’ll just have to wait a bit longer.”

Claude shifted his weight again in protest, trying to break the handcuffs. 

Sylvain pulled Byleth off his cock and proceeded to reciprocate her actions by pushing her to lay her back against Claude’s stomach so he could start licking her core. Byleth put her hands behind her, onto Claude’s chest. She moaned and moved her ass along Claude’s skin, only occasionally brushing against his erection. He groaned and cursed almost at the same time. 

“This is just fucking cruel. I don’t like this combination of you two against me.” Claude complained.

“Oh… you will” Byleth promised. 

Sylvain moaned into her folds. “You taste especially amazing today By” he praised. “Would you like a taste Claude?” Sylvain teased. Claude just groaned, resigned that they weren’t going to touch him. Sylvain pulled up then and moved so that he could kiss Claude, allowing him to taste Byleth on his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Claude whined when Sylvain went back to his task. 

“By, I am going to return this favor.” Claude threatened weakly. 

“I promise you...it will be worth it.” She said between moans.

Byleth flipped over carefully on her stomach so she could start kissing Claude. Sylvain moved his chest along Claude’s groin so he could access Byleth’s sex again. The golden deer moaned at the much needed attention, but his cock was still absent of touch, Sylvain taking extra care to only rest his skin against it.

Feeling the desperation of Claude’s kiss, made Byleth think she may have pushed him too far, but then again he was right where she wanted. 

It worked out well that last night was Sylvain’s night. After a round of love making, Byleth asked him to help her get back at Claude. Sylvain willingly agreed, having already fucked Claude a few times prior, and he too knew how much of a tease the house leader could be. Together they schemed on what to do to Claude; the hand cuffs, the sensory depreciation, the show of them together, and what was to come next. 

Byleth shifted to look at Sylvain and gave him a wink. He grinned and got off the bed. Byleth laid down next to Claude and pulled him on his side. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pushed down onto his cock, her wet folds allowing him to slip in without issue. The loud pleased moan he let out after not having his manhood touched for so long sent a shiver down her spine. Claude attempted to thrust into her but she placed a hand on his hip, hindering his movements. “Just let me do this for you” she said softly. His lust filled eyes widened but he did not protest as she started to control their rhythm. 

Sylvain slipped against Claude’s back and reached down to cup his testicles in his hand. Claude groaned at the added sensation, and Byleth started to kiss him again, knowing that he was about to get louder. She heard the sound of Sylvain oiling his fingers, then pressing them into Claude. The golden deer’s body tensed at the sensation and his moaning got louder as Sylvain thrusted his fingers in and out of his anus. After a minute, Sylvain removed his digits, lubed up his cock and pressed into Claude. 

Byleth had never heard such a wrecked moan come from Claude’s mouth before. Sometimes his moans were needy and desperate, but nothing like this. It was like his whole soul was exposed and filled with nothing but pleasure. Byleth and Sylvain looked at each, a satisfied smile shared between them. Sylvain began to thrust and Byleth worked to match his movement until they were in a common rhythm. Claude’s cock was so hard in Byleth’s core that she was already about to climax. He bit into her neck, unable to focus on her lips anymore, clearly trying to draw blood as he focused on the intense pleasure. Byleth was enjoying this. The added movement of Sylvain, pushed Claude deeper into her as they moved. Claude looked so pretty when he was wrecked. She was glad he stopped kissing her so she could watch his facial expression. She knew she’d never forget what the future Alliance leader looked like sandwiched between two others, absolutely helpless. 

Claude completely fell apart after two minutes of being consumed by Byleth and Sylvain. He took Byleth with him, but Sylvain kept going, increasing his speed to join them in ecstasy a few moments later. When they were all satisfied, Sylvain freed Claude’s hands from the cuffs and Byleth ran her fingers through his hair. He shivered at her touch, a smile plastered on his face and his eyes closed. 

“Was it worth it?” she said quietly against his lips.

“Every...fucking...moment.” He said, opening his eyes. Claude shifted to lay on his back and pulled Sylvain into a kiss. “I won’t complain if you two ever team up on me again.”

Sylvain chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that if I was you. We could have been a lot more cruel.”

“If it would have ended the same that’s fine by me.” Claude said as he wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them to lay on his chest. 

“Are you tapped out for the evening?” Byleth asked teasingly.

“Ha, you would ask that question. Give me half an hour and ask me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something with Claude and Sylvain together. I just think they are both 100% bi sexual and I needed to play that out. Plus I just loved the idea of Byleth recruiting Sylvain to completely wreck Claude. 
> 
> Next up, some more three way fun but with an slightly unusual mix (at least to me). Time to wreck someone else and he absolutely needs it!


	10. The Swordsman and the Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is having some trouble and of course best boi Claude is trying to help him out, with Byleth's assistance of course.

Sweat fell from his neck, down along his collar bone and to his chest which was rising and falling in a fast rhythm. He took a deep breath, pivoted his back foot and parried the incoming attack. His opponent shifted slightly, pushing their weight into him. His balance compromised, he tried to adjust it but his opponent had locked their leg between his and swept, forcing him on the ground. Felix let out an annoyed growl as the training sword moved to pin his neck. He wasn’t done yet. His arm shot up to catch the hand on the weapon. The actions stopped the sword’s movements but only for a second. Its owner readjusted and plunged the sword again but this time also pinning his chest to the floor with their knee.

“Yield” Byleth requested calmly, despite her heavy breathing.

Felix growled again and muttered her request between clenched teeth. He practically threw her off of him and moved into position. “Again!” he shouted. 

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him but decided to comply with his wishes. They clashed again. Felix was using too much strength, overcompensating for some unknown weakness. Byleth was trying to figure out what was wrong all while defending his attacks. He wasn’t injured, he just appeared angry. She was so focused on analyzing his condition that she wasn't prepared when the crest of Fraldarius burst to life and broke her sword in half. Felix reached out his hand and pushed her hard against the pillar, knocking the wind out of her. Byleth’s vision grew dark for a moment as he pressed the wooden weapon against her throat.

“Yield!” he shouted. 

It took Byleth a moment to regain herself, a soft ‘yield’ escaping her lips. The second the word left her mouth she caught sight of the anger in Felix’s eyes. It immediately deflated as he let her go.

“I’m...sorry” he said shamefully. “That last attack wasn’t meant to be so strong.” His hand slipped to her face and his eyes scanned hers for any signs of injury. 

“Jeez Fraldarius, what’s gotten into you, roughing up our beautiful Teach like that?”

Felix immediately growled and turned to the voice. “Fuck off Riegan.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I plan to do. Now if you’d be so kind to let my partner get cleaned up from this rough battle I will be one my way.” Claude said.

Felix’s body shifted, taking a step toward Claude, the training sword gripped tightly in his hand. Byleth reached out and wrapped a hand around his arm. 

“Felix…” she said gently. He stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

Claude’s chuckle echoed in the hall. “Clearly.”

Felix growled but did not pull away from Byleth. He turned to her again, trying to calm his anger. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. You are not responsible for my feelings.”

Byleth released him. She knew his words weren’t meant to be harsh but they still hit her chest like a hammer. How could she not care...

Felix watched her face closely as she backed away. He sighed and placed his hand on his head. “Ugh! I am sorry Byleth. I am not good at expressing myself… It’s just my father, and Dimitri, and this place and…” His eyes flicked up to her.

“And me?”

“No. You are not a problem. I just… I want…”

Claude picked this moment to interrupt, sensing the swordsman might never get through his speech. “You want her more.” He supplied, this time the teasing tone was gone. 

Felix stared at him for a moment. “Yes…”

Byleth frowned, not sure what to do. It was only Monday. Felix’s day with her wasn’t until Thursday. This was the problem with having so many partners. She knew this situation wasn’t ideal for Felix, knew he struggled with it more than the others. He was a private person and having this type of relationship must have be torture for him. 

Byleth frowned at him then let her eyes shift to Claude’s who flashed her a wonderful smile.

“Why not have her right now?” Claude suggested.

Felix cocked an eyebrow at him. “It’s your turn. I can wait.”

“I know it’s my turn and I will have it, but I can hold out a bit longer. I don’t mind being second as long as I get to have her.” 

Claude’s words sent a shiver down Byleth’s spine. 

“To sweeten the deal I’ll even stand guard so you can have fun here. I know that the training grounds are a place of worship for you Fraldarius.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Why are you suggesting this? Byleth isn’t just a toy for us to pass between us whenever we want.”

“He is suggesting it because he knows that I want it.” Byleth cut in. “He is giving me an out so that I can be with you now.” 

Felix’s eyes flicked over to Claude. The Riegan heir nodded, made a come-together motion with his hands, then moved to the training hall entrance way. The second Claude’s back was to them, Felix grabbed Byleth and pulled her against him, his lips smashing into hers in a desperate manner. 

Byleth was very happy that she didn’t have to wait after their training bout. Once again Felix had pushed her to the limits of her crest use. She didn’t want to wait to get cleaned up and into Claude’s bed. She also loved having sex in the training hall with the Fraldarius heir after sparring. Their sweat coated skin, his salty taste, the warmth of his body, and the heavy need that had been growing between them for hours resulted in some of her favorite moments. 

Felix pulled her over to a bench and sat down. Byleth freed his thick hard erection and moved her on top of him, sliding down on his length slowly, eliciting a deep moan from him. 

“Fuck… I wanted you so badly.” He groaned against her collarbone, his hand gripping painfully into her ass as she started to grind on top of him. “I always want you so badly.” 

Byleth moaned at his comment. “I struggle...to focus...in class because of you” she admitted while continuing to ride him. 

“Really?...Why?” He asked then pulled her shirt up slightly so he could suck on one of her breasts.

“I like your forearms.” She confessed. “The way they flex..the veins pulsing at the slightest movement...of your hands. It’s very...distracting when you’re writing.” She felt him grin against her flesh. “It’s also...just you.”

Felix groaned at her last comment and picked her up and moved her to his favorite position, holding her up against one of the training hall pillars. He fucked her fast and deep, Byleth’s moans loud and echoing in the space. She loved when he took complete control of her. Byleth climaxed and Felix fucked her even harder, drawing out her pleasure as if he needed her to remember it for the rest of the night. His own orgasm followed after. 

Felix’s forehead rested on her chest while he tried to catch his breath. He eventually looked up at her, giving her a satisfied smile. She grinned back at him then kissed him again.

“I always wondered how you fucked Fraldarius” Claude commented, a minute later. 

Felix almost jumped. It was obvious he forgot that the Golden Deer leader was there. He groaned as he moved away to get cleaned up and adjust his clothes. 

“It’s nice to know that each of Byleth’s lovers bring something different to the table.” Claude continued. “Linhardt is methodical. I’m just fun and kinky and Sylvain is slow and pleasurable. You are the intense one” he teased. 

Felix narrowed his eyes at Claude. “How do you know what Sylvain is like?”

“Experience.” Claude said with a wink. “He is rather good alone...and with others.” Claude grinned at Byleth.

Felix turned to her. “You were with Sylvain and Claude at the same time?” 

“Yes…” she said, unable to read his expression. 

“Teach surprised me the other day and I am very happy she did. But after watching your display, I am curious to know how you and Sylvain work together. You are basically opposites in your methods.”

Felix growled. Byleth glared at Claude, wanting to punch him. She had just satisfied Felix and now he was riled up again. What was Claude trying to do?

“You know Felix, I think we would work well as a team. I too can be very intense. We could probably give Teach an orgasm so extreme she’d pass out.”

Felix clenched his jaw then walked up to Claude. “There is no way I’m sharing her with you.”  
Then he walked out of the training hall.

“What? No thank you?” Claude shouted after him.

Byleth moved to the future leader of the Alliance and punched him hard in the shoulder. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“Damn Teach. Nothing.” He rubbed the spot she punched. “He is just so easy to fuck with. I couldn’t stop myself.” He gave her a signature Claude wink. “Besides, angry is Felix’s best mode. It makes him look so broody and attractive don’t you think?” 

Byleth grabbed Claude by the collar and pulled him to her. “I am going to punish you for this later and you’re not going to enjoy it.” She released him.

“Does this mean I won’t see you tonight?” Claude said, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. 

“I didn’t say that.” Byleth commented as she strode out the training hall doors and after Felix.

A few minutes later she was surprised that the swordsman opened his door. She thought he’d tell her to go away and leave him alone for the evening, normal Felix behavior.

“I’m sorry about Claude” she said, stepping into the room. “He just doesn’t know when to stop.”

“No, he does not.” Felix said sitting on his bed, his forehead resting in his palms, elbows on his knees.

“I’m also sorry that we did not tell you about Sylvain. Did you two have some kind of arrangement? Should I have asked you first?”

“No” he responded coldly. “You can do whatever you like. You have no obligation to me and neither does Sylvain.”

Byleth bit her lip… She had no idea what to do now. Felix was also incredibly difficult to figure out. Usually he just shut down when he was uncomfortable, but he had let her in.

“Umm...either way I am sorry… I’ll...I’ll just leave now.”

Felix’s hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to sit with him on the bed. 

“Stop saying you’re sorry. You’ve never done anything wrong to me. I’m the one who struggles with speaking my emotions” he said callously. 

Again Byleth was left not knowing what to do. She just sat next to him, waiting for him to say or do something. 

“I...I can’t give Sylvain what he wants” Felix said finally. “I...can’t do what Claude does. That’s just not me.”

“Sylvain wants to be intimate with you?” Byleth guessed.

“Yes.” He paused for a while again. “We’ve been friends so long and I’m not really into men like he is. I...I do care for him but I can’t give him what he wants.”

Byleth reached out and lightly ran her fingers across his hair. “I’m sure Sylvain understands.”

“He does.”

“It’s just bothering you that he is getting what he needs from someone else.” She guessed again.

“Sort of…” He sighed. “But I…I do want to...compromise. I’d like to do something for him…”

“Something?” Byleth pressed, trying to get him to keep talking before he shut down for the evening.

“When the three of us are together…I never touch him...intentionally. I’m uncomfortable and inexperienced with men. But… he deserves something from me. I want to show him I care without... “

Byleth placed a hand on the one Felix was clutching into the bed’s comforter. “I understand” she said, and the grip he had vanished as he turned his hand over to hold hers. “Have you talked to him about this? Maybe we could try some things together.”

“He suggested that too but if I hate it I don’t want it to ruin our friendship, I don’t want him to feel at fault.” 

Byleth frowned then a thought occurred to her. “Why not try it with someone else first? Someone you haven’t been friends with for years.”

“I’m not attracted to men. I wouldn’t know who…” His eyes widened and he looked at her for the first time. 

Byleth smiled. “Claude would help you out. He mentioned earlier that you are very attractive when you’re angry. I think that’s why he pushes your buttons so much.” Felix sighed. “Come with me tonight and we can talk to him. If you get uncomfortable at all we will stop.”

“How do you know he will agree to this?”

“Well...he is attracted to you and he owes you after ruining our time earlier today...even if he was the one to give it to us. Plus Claude is just…curious in bed.” 

Felix cocked an eyebrow then breathed heavily out of his nose, looking back at the floor again.

“I’ll be there the whole time. If you hate it or need a break it’s fine.” 

Byleth shifted her body to straddle him, pulling his attention back to her, his hands immediately gripped her backside. “Plus you’ll get to have me some more” she whispered into his ear. She felt Felix shiver slightly under her, his hand reached up to pull her lips onto his. She let him shift her body to lay on the bed as he kept stealing her breath. When his hands started to snake under her shirt she stopped him, knowing if she let him continue they would never leave for Claude’s room.

“Fine” He conceded. “I’ll try it…”

A minute later Claude opened the door to reveal Felix and Byleth. He grinned and motioned them inside. 

This situation reminded her of the time Felix brought her to Sylvain as she pointed a hard finger into Claude’s chest and made him promise to hear Felix out. Claude’s grin grew even bigger after Felix was finished fumbling his way through his explanation, his hand gripping Byleth’s tightly. She watched Claude carefully, not sure what he was going to do or say. Felix was staring down at the floor so he did not witness the playful wink Claude gave her. The golden deer moved forward and gripped Felix’s chin in his hand and kissed him. The swordsman's eyes went wide and Byleth could see every muscle on Felix’s body tense at the intrusion. His hands shot up and gripped Claude’s arms and she was certain he was about to push the golden deer away, but he did not.

Claude pulled back and gave Felix one of his rare genuine smiles. “Of course I’ll help. You’re not the first person I’ve done something like this for. We will only go as far as you want. I understand your desire to show this type of affection, even if you’re not really attracted to the opposite sex. There is something magical about physical affection that just can’t be denied.”

Felix looked a bit stunned but responded with a simple “Yes” to Claude’s statement. 

Claude reached out and started unbuttoning Felix’s shirt. Byleth guided Felix’s jaw towards her and kissed him, trying to ease some of the nervousness she saw in the tight lines across his face. She then moved Felix to sit on the bed and settled herself behind him, still dancing her tongue with his. Claude knelt down between Felix’s legs and started to kiss his chest, his tanned fingers dancing along the definition of the swordsman's abs. Felix moaned softly, as Claude focused on his nipples. Byleth made to take her own shirt off and Claude took the chance to kiss Felix again, his tongue teasing the Lion's lips until he granted him access. Byleth watched as Felix slowly relaxed into Claude. Apparently just being able to kiss another guy was already helping. She wasn’t sure how far he’d let Claude push him, but she would be lying if she wasn’t curious where he’d draw the line. 

Byleth moved off the bed and to Claude’s back, her arms wrapping around him, in order to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. She placed light kisses on his shoulders and back muscles, hearing him moan softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Felix responded to Claude’s noises. No matter the sex, it was clear that Felix loved kissing, especially when that person moaned in the process. Byleth considered moving back to Felix, but it was technically Claude’s night and she didn’t want to overwhelm the swordsman with too much stimulation. Instead she reached down and freed Claude’s erection, running her hands up and down the soft skin of his hard length. He moaned again and Felix followed. 

Claude finally gave Felix a moment to breath and turned his attention to Byleth. He pulled her onto his lap but facing Felix. Claude bent down and whispered his plan into her ear. She shivered at the image in her mind and nodded, wondering if Felix would let it playout to completion. Byleth reached up and unlaced Felix’s pants while Claude started kissing her back, his hands full of her breasts. When Felix was completely naked, she started running her tongue along his hard length. Felix’s head fell back and he groaned. Claude pulled Byleth up to her knees and worked her shorts and underwear off, letting her focus on her task. He then removed the rest of his clothes and knelt behind her. His fingers teased her folds then pushed in. Byleth moaned against Felix’s cock and he replicated it, his hand drifting down to tangle into her hair. 

Claude stood up and climbed on the bed. Byleth stood up too and pressed gently on Felix’s chest guiding him to lay down. She straddled his hips and brought his lips to hers again. When Felix completely melted into her kiss she lightly touched Claude’s knee. The Alliance noble reached down and cupped Felix’s testicles in his hands. Felix didn’t seem to notice that it wasn’t Byleth who touched him and his body stayed relaxed, his cock pressing against her backside. Claude continued his exploration with his hands, running them along Felix’s length and back down. It wasn’t until Claude gripped all of Felix in his hand, did he seem to realize that Byleth’s hands weren’t that big. His vermilion eyes shot open and he bit down on her bottom lip. She pulled back, licking the spot and running a soothing hand along Felix’s cheek. 

“Is this alright?” she asked gently, bending down, readying to resume the kiss. He bit his lip but slowly nodded his head. Felix was a mix of uncertain and pleased, leaving an almost wrecked expression on his face. His hands were gripping her thighs painfully as she started to kiss him again. She waited till she felt him relax a bit more than whispered in his ear. 

“Fe… I want your tongue in me. Will you taste me?” He nodded and started pulling her hips up to his face. 

Byleth settled her legs around his head and lowered down. Felix’s tongue slipped into her folds and she moaned loudly, finally getting some pleasure of her own. She glanced back at Claude who caught her eyes. He lowered down onto his elbow, then ran his tongue up Felix’s length. The swordsman moaned into her clit and she squirmed as his hands dug deeper into her flesh, holding her in place. Claude continued to trace along Felix with his tongue then took him slowly into his mouth, forcing another deep moan. Byleth freed Felix’s hair from its bun and ran her hands through it. He was clearly struggling between focusing on her and what Claude was doing. 

Felix was a pretty mess with his face buried in Byleth’s folds, his hands gripping her painfully as Claude knelt between his legs, sucking hard on Felix’s length. It was just how she imagined it when Claude whispered his plan. The tactician's idea to keep Felix distracted while he slowly got him used to another man’s touch, was working very well. Byleth was surprised at Felix’s reception. It seemed her presence allowed him to relax enough to let Claude play with him. Despite their success she was certain they hit his limits for the day. 

Felix moaned again, she could tell he was about to orgasm. His tongue dug deeper into her core, and his nose pressed against her clit. The image of what Felix was about to do to Claude was the last thing she needed to climax on Felix’s tongue. His husky moans grew louder and he came in Claude’s mouth. 

Byleth was able to shift off of Felix in time to see Claude licking his lips, then his fingers. The golden deer gave her a pleased smirk. She turned her attention back on Felix. His eyes were closed an arm draped over his forehead, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She ran her fingers through his hair. He cracked an eye and smiled at her, then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Are you alright? We didn’t push you too far?” He shook his head apparently unable to speak. 

Rough hands grabbed Byleth’s hips and pulled her back. Claude positioned her over Felix’s now resting body and pushed his hard length into her. She moaned loudly as he started to pound her, clearly wanting his turn to climax. She was a bit weak from her orgasm and struggled to hold herself up, her forehead resting on Felix’s chest. The swordsman reached out and steadied her in his arms, supporting her weight so she didn’t have to. After a minute, Felix seemed to regain himself enough to start kissing her again. She whimpered into his mouth and felt his cock twitch against her leg, clearly wanting more attention. Claude pinched one of her nipples hard between his fingers as he came inside of her cursing in some language she only heard him use a few times before in the midst of his pleasure. Byleth collapsed onto Felix, while Claude landed next to him. 

Only letting her rest for a moment, Felix shifted her hips back up and pushed his cock into her, apparently unbothered by the fact Claude just came in her. Byleth whimpered at the sudden intrusion. 

For once Felix took his time with her. He was either drained from everything that happened today, or self conscious by Claude’s earlier comment. He let her lay against him, kissing her tenderly as he thrust slowly into her. Eventually he shifted her to the side, laying her between him and Claude, her front against him. Claude took this as an invitation for him to join and started gliding his hands along Byleth’s side, while Felix took one of her breasts in his mouth. Claude’s lips pressed against her neck as he shifted onto his elbow. His hand moved from her stomach to Felix’s chin. He tapped it slightly and wiggled two of his fingers at him. Felix took them into his mouth and sucked. She felt Claude shiver against her at the motion. When he pulled his fingers back, Felix resumed the pleasant assault on her breasts. Claude shifted her leg up a bit and started to tease her anus. His fingers wet, with Felix’s saliva, pushed into her. Byleth moaned loudly and she heard Felix hiss as she clamped down on him, his teeth digging painfully into her breast. Claude fingered her ass and kissed her neck, while Felix fucked her and sucked on her nipples. She was sandwiched between two of her favorite people and couldn’t help the wave of pleasure that consumed her. 

Byleth’s body felt weak and happy as Felix added his own seed inside of her. He pulled out her to be replaced by Claude almost immediately. 

“Fuck…” she groaned. They were not giving her a break, not that she could complain. Feeling this wanted and needed was amazing. She glanced at Felix who was looking at her with heavy lidded eyes. He was definitely done for the night but that didn’t stop him from leaning forward and gently running his tongue along her collarbone and over her now raw nipple. The sheer care he was taking made her shiver, which was an odd contrast to the hot feeling of Claude pounding her from behind. His hand gripped her hip and pulled her into each thrust. This was one of her favorite positions and Claude tended to do it the best. 

When Claude finished the second time, the three of them lay happily in his bed together. Claude’s hand resting on her stomach, Felix’s face buried into her neck, his hand on her thigh. This was nice. She never thought these two would get along well enough to do anything that happened this evening. She still got chills picturing Claude taking Felix in his mouth. 

Felix shifted to get up, in need of sleep. He cleaned himself off then got dressed. Byleth reached for the clean water and rag, Claude always had ready for her, and started to clean herself up as well. Felix stood and watched her for a moment, clearly some words caught on his tongue. Claude moved up behind Byleth and kissed her back. 

“By, why don’t you sleep with Felix tonight.” They both looked at the Alliance leader in surprise. “That’s what you want isn’t it?” Claude asked. 

Byleth was surprised that there was no jealousy or pain in his eyes. Despite what he said about sharing, Claude still got jealous. Maybe this session was a breakthrough for both him and Felix. She was also impressed at how good Claude was getting at reading her thoughts. The future Alliance leader was incredibly attentive. 

“It is” she said softly. “But only if Felix will have me.”

Felix reached out a hand to her, and she took it. He pulled her up and gave her a brief gentle kiss.

“Please stay with me tonight” he requested. She smiled then started to dress.

“Thank you” Felix said, his attention back on Claude. “For...everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Claude said, a grin creeping back on his face. “Let me know if you ever want to do it again.”

Felix blushed slightly which amused Byleth. After everything the three of them had done tonight… 

Byleth knelt down and kissed Claude deeply. 

“Damn By, you can’t go and kiss me like that then leave” he complained.

She laughed lightly. “I’m sorry Claude.” She followed Felix out the door but turned at the last second to look at Claude. ‘Thank you’ she mouthed.

“Anything for you Byleth.” 

She shivered at her full name coming from his lips. Byleth almost went back in the room but knew she wouldn’t come out. She closed the door and chased after Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write a chapter with Felix and Claude. I imagine they are very skeptical of each other, especially Felix, which is why this was fun to write. I mean why wouldn't Claude want to play with the sexy brooding swordsman?  
> And for those of you who want some more intimate moments with Felix and Sylvain I plan to sprinkle them in here and there, maybe do another chapter with them. 
> 
> The next chapter will introduce a new partner for Byleth. It's time for some much needed love for our super conflicted prince!


	11. The Conflicted Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri needs all of the hugs. It would be impossible to write a story like this and not include our dear conflicted prince. I do really love his relationship with Byleth in the game. It's hard for my heart not to melt during his S support.

It was a beautiful, warm Sunday afternoon. Byleth had already finished her time with Linhardt for the day. A smile sat on her face as she strolled through the grounds, wishing she had a reason to just sit outside. Most likely this was the last warm day they would have before the cold temperatures of winter took over. 

Byleth turned the corner to walk down the area which held the classrooms. As she passed the Blue Lions room, she spotted the sight of familiar blonde hair. Dimitri was sitting at his desk, notes laid out on every surface around him. Byleth quietly approached him, curious what he was working on. There were several drawings of battle formations. Each one had the same original layout, but changed slightly depending on several different situations.

“Professor!” Dimitri shouted as he almost stumbled backwards out of his chair. 

Byleth grinned at catching him off guard. “I’m sorry Dimitri. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“Do not apologize. I should have heard you coming. It is my fault for not paying attention.”

“How long have you been doing this?” she asked, gesturing to the drawings.

“A while...” 

Dimitri clearly didn’t want her to know. She frowned, he was always working too hard. Byleth’s eyes flicked out to the wonderful day outside then back to his tired looking face. She extended her hand out to him. 

“Come on. Take a break and have tea with me.” Dimitri’s eyes lit up and he placed a rough hand into hers. 

“Are you sure you’re not busy?” he asked as she pulled him gently away from his work. 

“My afternoon is open and you know how rare that is.”

“That is true. I would be a fool to not take advantage.”

“Yes, you would be” she teased. “Especially if Felix gets word that I am available to spar.”

Dimitri laughed. “Yes, he does like to take up every minute you have.”

Byleth grinned to herself. He had no idea.

They sat in the tea garden, surrounded by other students also trying to enjoy the wonderful weather. Byleth made Dimitri his favorite chamomile tea and they talked for an hour about tactics, weapon maintenance and a few stories from her mercenary days. Honestly, she could talk to the prince all day. He was so proper and interesting. She loved the way Dimitri’s eyes lit up when she told him stories about her father or their lives as mercenaries, the way his face reddened slightly at any compliments she gave him. Just the way he looked at her... 

Since becoming the professor for the Blue Lions, Byleth had made it a point to try and have tea with Dimitri once a week. It was a hard commitment to keep, especially after her crest started adding to her list of demands, but Byleth did her best. If she had to cancel, the prince was always so understanding. There was just something very soothing about his presence, even though she could tell there was a great deal of pain behind his eyes. Byleth hoped that she could soothe some of whatever troubled Dimitri. She knew pieces of his past and made a point to never pry. The tragedy of Duscur being the main weight on his heart. 

“Professor...” Dimitri began, his eyes fixed in the tea cup. “I am so grateful for everything you do for me. If...there is ever anything I can do in return please ask.” His ice blue eyes finally looked into hers. 

For a moment she thought he might know about her crest’s demands, but the sincere tone of his voice made her think otherwise. Dimitri always stuttered a bit when someone brought up anything inappropriate, that someone almost always Sylvain. If he was hinting at her sexual needs he did a good job of hiding it. 

Byleth reached out and gently touched his hand. “Thank you Dimitri. I will keep that in mind.” 

He smiled and went to say something but was interrupted.

“Professor! Don’t tell me you’re replacing me, your favorite student, with the prince.” Sylvain’s teasing voice said as he leaned against the back of Dimitri’s chair, his eyes on their connected hands. Dimitri immediately pulled his hand away in embarrassment.

“Since when did I claim you as my favorite, Gautier?” Byleth deadpanned.

Sylvain motioned an arrow piercing his heart. “Professor, you wound me!”

If they weren’t surrounded by people Byleth would have laughed but she knew better. She understood Sylvain, saw the real him every time their naked flesh touched. No one else really looked at him for who he was, just the flirtatious philanderer. In public, he kept up his act, even though he barely went on dates anymore. Byleth figured there was a reason for it so she just played along. 

“Sylvain is there something you want?” Dimitri asked, some annoyance lacing his voice. 

“Actually, I wanted some of our dear professor’s time.” Sylvain said, with a bit too much heat.

“You mean you want to waste her time.” Felix said, appearing behind Byleth.

“Why is everyone cutting straight to my heart today?” Sylvain complained.

“It’s not hard.” Felix said coldly. “You’re the idiot who wears your heart on your sleeve.” 

Byleth wanted to smirk at their interaction. She knew how they were behind closed doors. Felix was still mean to Sylvain but not to this level and after their adventure with Claude, the swordsman had actually started touching Sylvain during their shared time with Byleth. She remembered how wide Sylvain’s eyes were after Felix kissed him for the first time. 

“Sylvain” Byleth cut in before Felix really said something hurtful. “Do you actually need my time or did you want to interrupt my chat with Dimitri?”

Sylvain laughed. “You know me too well professor.” 

“And what about you Felix?” she said, finally catching his eyes for the first time.

“If you have a moment I’d like to spar with you.” 

“I thought so. Give me a few more minutes with Dimitri and I’ll meet you both for some training.”

“Both?” Sylvain asked, feigning surprise. 

“Yes, both.” 

Sylvain sighed and let Felix pull him away from the table.

“You really have a good handle on those two.” Dimitri said, a smile on his face. “Especially recently…” he pondered. “During our last battle the three of you basically moved like one efficient unit. It was quite the sight, I do not think I heard you utter one command to either of them. I hope to be able to do that one day.”

“You will. You’re going to be a great leader. Just have confidence in yourself.” She gave him a gentle smile and lightly touched his hand again. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Byleth said and stood up. Dimitri followed and bowed to her.

“Thank you for your time. I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Of course. Since you are definitely my favorite student.” She winked at him.

Dimitri looked stunned for a second but he chuckled the next moment. 

-  
Byleth was not surprised when both Felix and Sylvain pulled her into a dark corner of the training hall. Since it was such a nice day the room was vacant, the students opting to enjoy the weather before the cold made it difficult. Felix claimed her lips, while Sylvain wrapped an arm around her waist and started kissing her neck.

“It’s not your day, you two” she teased. “And I thought you wanted to train” she said to Felix.

“I do. Just...not right away.” His lips pressed against hers again.

“Are you done with Linhardt for the day?” Sylvain whispered in her ear. She nodded. “Are you up for some more fun?” He asked, his hand moving from her waist to her core. Byleth moaned at the pressure, forgetting they were in a public area. 

A noise caught her attention; something fell in the training ground. Byleth pulled out from between the Lions and moved to investigate. A training lance sat discarded near the weapons rack. She turned to the door and caught sight of a blonde haired student disappearing behind it. Shit!

Byleth ran after the figure and confirmed it was Dimitri. He was moving back to the classrooms. She caught up to him in front of the Blue Lions room and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them.

Dimitri’s pained eyes were so powerful when he looked at her that she took a step back from him. 

“Dimitri…let me explain” she started but couldn’t form words under his gaze. She swallowed hard and launched into an explanation about her crest. It was difficult under the intensity of his eyes which never wavered. 

“I see…” he said after she was finished. “Those two are...helping you...together…” 

Byleth still struggled to read his expression but nodded. 

“May I ask...why them? Why did you not come to me?” He took a step towards her, and she took one back. The tone in his voice was different, deeper...hurt.

“I didn’t initially want anyone from the Lions but it happened...accidentally.”

“Accidentally?” He almost growled and moved towards her again, a fire blazing to life in his icy eyes. “How does that just accidentally happen?”

“My other partners were gone during the two week break. I...was a shaking mess and Felix helped me...but he…he wasn’t enough… I” Dimitri had backed her against the desk. 

“So you pulled in Sylvain too. No wonder they have both been working with you so well.” He placed both hands on either side of her and leaned down. “How many partners do you have, Professor?” 

The cold in his voice sent a shiver through her body. She’d never seen him this way before, he was almost like a...like an animal. Felix had once told her a terrifying story of Dimitri ripping into those responsible for an uprising in the Kingdom. He said Dimitri turned into a feral animal cutting through flesh, laughing hysterically and covered in blood. It was one of the reasons their friendship was so strained. Byleth never believed Felix, or at least didn’t want to. The prince was also so demure and proper, but... the look in Dimitri’s eyes right now scared her.

“Four” she replied and tried to calm her breathing. 

“Four!” He laughed in a slightly unhinged manner. “Why don’t you just fuck the whole school!”

“Dimitri!” she shouted, shocked by his comment. His weight shifted slightly as if the sound of her raised voice was actually getting through to him. “I won’t make excuses for my behavior. I’ve already told you my crest is very dominating but my actions were all my own. I gave into to my needs and desires and made stupid decisions. I’m not perfect!”

“You’re supposed to be!” he yelled. His voice no longer the deep threatening rasp it was before. Now he just sounded broken. 

Dimitri’s head hung down in front of her, his hair almost touching her face. This wasn’t just about what she had done. It was much more. She had ruined his image of her. Byleth was ashamed and against her better judgement she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Forgive me Dimitri. I failed you.”

Byleth just clung to him for a few moments before the prince’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into the curve of her neck. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” he asked quietly.

“I didn’t want to burden you with my impropriety or make you feel obligated. I didn’t want to tarnish you. I...care about you way too much to do anything that would intentionally hurt you.”

Dimitri gripped her tighter, clearly needing this contact. She ran a hand through his hair and felt him relax a bit. Her body quivered when his lips made contact with her neck. 

“Professor…” he said against her flesh, then kissed her again. “Do you really want my forgiveness?”

“Yes” she said, uncertain of what he was going to do. She needed to fix this, needed her relationship to remain in good standing with the prince. 

“Let me take care of you.” He kissed her again, his hands on her back, pressing her against him.

“Dimitri you don’t need to do that. I can’t ask you to.”

“You’re not asking...I want to.” He sucked onto her neck, eliciting a little moan from her. “Let me take care of you Professor. Let me satisfy you. Please.” He practically begged. His tongue licked across the fresh bruise he made. 

Byleth cursed her body. It wanted him, wanted the sweet tortured prince, wanted to give him what he asked. But of all the students she should avoid, Dimitri was number one. 

“Will you hate me if I say no? Have I ruined everything with you?” she asked.

“No.” He replied, his hands gliding under her shirt, to feel the skin of her back. “I understand if you don’t want me. I just need to know why.”

Byleth’s body was obviously sending him positive signals as he continued to press his lips against her skin. She was arching into his movements, her breath growing heavy. Byleth could feel his coiled anger and pain, barely held in check but it wasn’t directed at her. Dimitri was holding it back, trying to understand, trying to determine her actual feelings, desires.

“I… Dimitri…” The desperation in her voice made him stop and pull back slightly to look at her. Those ice blue eyes tore into her soul. He was so handsome, so wonderful despite the weight of his past. Even the aggressive glimpse she saw earlier. She gently ran her thumb across his cheek. “I do want you. I’ve always wanted you. I was just trying to keep you out of my mess, not ruin you with my selfish needs. I wanted to help you, guide you, not pull you down.”

Dimitri grabbed her hand and gently kissed the tips of each finger. “I don’t care about any of that. I just want you. Let me help you. Please… Let me have you.” He said softly.

Byleth bit her lip. She wanted him so badly and it had nothing to do with her crest. She was evened out at the moment after her tryst with Linhardt. For once this decision was hers, not affected by the influence of her power. She couldn’t justify this, couldn’t blame her crest. It was true she was in this position because of her power. If it wasn’t so needy she would have never been between Sylvain and Felix to begin with...but no… this right here was all her. 

Something about Dimitri pulled her in. He was like a beautiful flickering flame, and she was the poor moth, unable to stop herself from getting burned. 

“Yes” she said. 

His eyes widened in disbelief for a second but then his lips crashed onto hers the next. All that built up need was being released as Dimitri devoured her. His hands roamed up and down her body, then slipped under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach and the curve of her breasts. He stole her breath with his lips and his touches, making her dizzy with the desire for more. Every touch was so possessive, so desperate, so lust driven. It was more then she could handle.

Dimitri moved a hand from her stomach to her shorts. It pushed between her flesh and the fabric down until two fingers teased her clit then dipped in her core. She moaned at the contact.

“You’re so wet Professor” he groaned. 

He teased her a bit before removing his fingers. Then both of his hands pulled her shorts, tights, and underwear down in one swift motion. He turned her around to bend over the desk then pulled out his throbbing erection and moved it against her folds, using her slick to lubricate his head. Dimitri barely gave her a second to register that he wasn’t going mess around at all before plunging into her warmth. Byleth let out a loud moan which was matched by Dimitri. He stayed for a moment, sheathed in her, savoring the feeling of her walls wrapped around him. Byleth was grateful for the brief second, she needed a moment to adjust. The prince was incredibly large, even bigger than Claude. 

Dimitri gripped her hips in both of his hands and started to pound into her. He fucked her hard, setting the most brutal pace she’d ever experienced. She almost screamed at the wonderful mix of pain and pleasure he provided. It was all overwhelming; her desire, his desperate need, his punishing pace. His name kept falling from her lips in needy whines. Dimitri growled and tried to fuck her harder. Byleth came quickly, too overwhelmed to control any of her feelings. Dimitri followed, releasing on her backside. Their interlude, swift and to the point.

Byleth cleaned herself up while Dimitri seemed to struggle with something. When she finally put her attention back on him, he looked lost.

“I am sorry Professor. I was just...so jealous. I didn’t mean to be so cruel to you...to say those horrible things.” 

Dimitri appeared mortified. Byleth couldn’t stand it. The prince was always so hard on himself. She fixed her clothes then gently traced her fingers along his cheek and jaw. He closed his eyes and moved into her touch.

“I don’t deserve your kindness. I really do understand what you are going through. I...I also experience my crest’s demands… it’s taking away my sense of taste, among other things...”

“I know” she responded. “And you do deserve my kindness because I want to give it to you.”

He kissed the palm of her hand, but seemed reluctant to actually touch her again. Watching Dimitri reveal in his own self deprecating thoughts, she realized this was an instance where he needed her more than Byleth needed him. But he wanted to be needed, to be relied upon. He wanted to help his friends and his kingdom when he could. The prince felt helpless and lost in his current position. Why hadn’t she noticed all this before? It must be his proper demeanor and those wonderful smiles he’d give her. He was normally so caring and considerate. 

“Dimitri, come back to my room with me” she said softly.

His eyes widened a bit. “Are you sure?” she nodded then pulled him out of the classroom, their hands separating once outside. 

Dimitri followed behind her, a bit lost. He also hesitated before walking into her room. She had to pull on his shirt a bit to get him to cross the threshold.

“Do you still want to help me?” she asked once he was inside and the door closed.

“Yes of course but I… I don’t think I should. I don’t deserve…”

“Stop that” she said, placing a finger to his lips. 

Dimitri kept his protests at bay until she started unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her hands between his fingers almost painfully.

“Professor, do you really need me? You have four others, I do not want to be a burden. Don’t just do this because you think you have to...because I requested it.”

He was back to being the sweet considerate Dimitri, any feral feelings completely gone. 

“I do need you.” she said, and she wasn’t lying. Byleth really did want him. It may have been more for his sake then hers but that didn’t change anything. “We can talk about this more after.”

“After? You actually want me again? Right now?”

She nodded and opened his shirt, pulling it down from his arms to expose all of his upper body. Byleth actually stopped, her breath stuck in her throat. She knew Dimitri was incredibly powerful but for some reason she wasn’t expecting the sight of the best chest she’d ever seen. Dimitri had a lean but broad body that didn’t strike you as overly muscular, but he was. His pectorals were perfect, thick and fully shaped. His arms were big, much bigger than Sylvain’s but still had a lean look about them. He actually had the beginnings of an eight pack, where the others had six and not nearly as well defined. 

Holy Goddess he was perfect. 

Byleth meant to completely undress him but was too distracted at this point. She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down, then immediately climbed on top of him. His large hands rested on the small of her back, pulling her into a warm and soft kiss. She pushed away after a bit so she could explore his upper body with her fingers, lips, and tongue. He relaxed back on his elbows and let her do what she wanted. She explored him until her heart was content, then went back to undressing him. She removed her own clothes as well then climbed on top of him. 

Byleth kissed him, expecting some of the possessive nature to come back, but it didn’t. He just returned her affection softly. His hands were lightly touching her skin, one wrapped in her hair to cradle her head. Dimitri gently flipped her onto her back, then proceeded his own journey of exploration. It was all so nice and soft, like he was afraid he could break her if he was too rough. He stopped at the fresh bruises on her hips from their earlier session. He whispered apologies onto her flesh while he lightly kissed each bruise, it made her shiver at the sheer care. Dimitri pushed her legs open then slipped his tongue between her folders, lapping her up with precision and care, it made her squirm a bit, needing a firmer touch. 

“Dima” she said desperately, trying out a nickname for him. His eyes shifted to her face. “Please...please fuck me. I need you.” His eyes darkened possessively for a moment, but it didn’t last long. He moved to tower over her, making her feel so small, then pushed inside of her. He fucked her slowly and deeply, kissing her with the same rhythm as he worked. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, focusing on the way his muscles shifted under her touch. She tightened around him, forcing a groan from his lips. 

“Faster” she begged, wanting a trace of the animal to step in. He complied but still held back. 

Byleth pushed up onto her elbows after a bit and requested him to lay down. She straddled him and took control. A hand gripped her ass and he leaned forward so he could suck on her breasts as she rode his huge cock. The angle was perfect and after a minute she easily climaxed on top of him. He pulled her hips up when she slowed down and fucked into her, riding out of the waves of her orgasm until he reached his own, pouring his seed deep in her womb. 

“Ah… I’m sorry” he said breathy. “I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“Don’t worry” she said. “I’m protected.” 

Dimitri sighed then laid down, pulling her up to his chest, completely unbothered by the mess they had made. His fingers stroked her face as she relaxed into his bare flesh. 

“What do you need me to do?” he asked softly. 

“Hmmm?” she said a bit dazed.

“What do I need to do to keep you...uh to keep helping you.”

“You need to share and not get jealous” she said. 

“Alright...and the others will they be ok...with me? I know Felix…” he drifted off. 

“I’ll talk to them, all of them. I doubt the others will mind. We have a...schedule in place.”

“Oh? Does that mean I’d be depriving someone? Have I already?” he asked, slightly concerned.

She smiled. “No. Linhardt already had his time with me today and no one has Fridays, that was left up to me to decide.”

“I see… wait Linhardt?” Dimitri asked with the same surprise in his voice that everyone else had. 

“It’s a scholarly endeavor, mostly. He was my first. I went to him when I didn’t understand the impact of my crest. We meet once a week for research and pleasure.” 

“I see...Is he helping you control this better?”

“He is trying…” She looked over his facial expression. His eyes were soft but his jaw was clenched. “So you are alright with Fridays?”

“If I must abide by a schedule to be with you I will take whatever I can get.” He said matter-of-factly.

Byleth pushed against his chest so she could really look into his eyes. “Are you really ok with this? You were very upset earlier. Don’t force yourself into anything you don’t want.”

“Don’t want?” He almost spat out, and shifted her closer to him. “I’ve wanted you for so long Byleth. If this is how I get you, then so be it. I will do whatever you ask, just please let me be with you.” 

Byleth ran her fingers along his face again, soothing the harsh lines that formed at his words. It was hard not to care for him, for any of them for that matter. But her Lions tugged at her heart the most. 

Dimitri, Sylvain and Felix were damaged, each had their own types of walls in place to keep themselves from being hurt. And she had somehow broken them all down, at least a little bit. Byleth really hoped that she was helping them too in some way. Physical intimacy was a powerful thing. 

This wasn’t just about her anymore. It was about helping them too. Helping Linhardt with his research; helping Claude to channel his mischief to something pleasingly productive and sooth whatever pain he had yet to expose; helping Sylvain realize that people can love the real him and not just the crest and title: helping Felix to communicate his emotions and embrace his feelings and helping Dimitri deal with his demons. Byleth would help them all just as they helped her. 

They lay on her bed for a while, Byleth explaining more about her crest and also about Claude’s involvement. Dimitri just sat there and listened, gently running his fingers through her hair, across her skin and kissing her when she stopped talking long enough to allow him. 

Eventually, they both got dressed and Dimitri made to leave. Byleth followed and gave him one last deep kiss, which he completely melted into, his hands gripping her back. 

“Thank you” he whispered into her hair when he embraced her. 

Byleth smiled then opened the door. Felix and Sylvain stood on the other side of it, Sylvain’s knuckles getting ready to wrap on the wood. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, before Dimitri ducked away and down toward the second floor dorm entrance. Byleth closed the door behind her, knowing the room smelt like sex, and motioned them to follow her back to the training grounds. It was thankfully still empty.

“So what happened? Did he discover us?” Sylvain asked.

“He did.”

Sylvain cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. “How did he handle it? It couldn’t have been good. Dimitri worships you.”

Byleth frowned. “It wasn’t at first. It upset him but not just because it tarnished my image to him. He thought it should have been him helping me, that he was somehow responsible as my house leader.”

“That sounds like Dimitri” Sylvain commented. “So now what?”

Byleth sighed and leaned against the closest pillar. It had been an exhausting last few hours and she knew what she was about to say would hurt them.

“So...now my Fridays are no longer free.”

Sylvain immediately looked at Felix, whose eyes went from a cold calm to a complete inferno. 

“Why did you feel the need to do that!” Felix shouted at her.

“Because I wanted to!” she yelled back, unable to control her emotions against Felix’s rage. “This is something different to Dimitri. I hurt him and I want to fix it, to help him.”

“By giving him your body?” Felix retorted.

His comment stung. It almost took her breath away. She knew how it sounded and understood the pain in his voice. Dimitri was a sensitive subject for Felix. 

“By giving him the affection I already have for him” she quietly explained. 

This comment seemed to hurt Felix more. “He doesn’t need your help! He needs to grow up! But if you feel so strongly about babying him, then give him my day as well! You clearly don’t need me anymore. You’ve got a full plate already.” Felix shouted then walked out of the training hall. 

Damn him… Felix always had a way of digging right into her non-beating heart. Tears stung Byleth’s eyes as Sylvain’s comforting arms pulled her against him.

“Don’t pay attention to him. You know how he gets with Dimitri. He didn’t mean anything he just said.” 

“I think he did” Byleth said into Sylvain’s chest. “That idiot! He didn’t let me explain that I care for all of you!” 

“Shh…” Sylvain said, patting her head. “He knows. Felix knows how much you care about him.”

“Does he? Do any of you? I’ve never said anything...its all just fun and sex.” Byleth leaned back to look into Sylvain’s caramel colored eyes. “Do you really feel how much I care about you?”

Sylvain bent down to kiss her. “Every time our lips meet” He said so softly it caused goosebumps to form on her exposed skin. Immediately she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. 

Sylvain was like a brilliant shining sun...so was Claude. They were both always so accepting, so positive, so incredibly warm and comforting. 

“What about you?” she asked when they finally broke a part and walked out of the training hall. “Are you ok with this? Dimitri has been your friend a long time as well… your relationship doesn’t seem strained to me but maybe I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

“Nah. His Highness and I are on good terms, always have been. Besides this is good for Dimitri. He needs someone as caring as you to help keep him in the light. Felix knows this too or at least he will. He might not show it, but Felix wants Dimitri back, the Dimitri he knew before Duscur. He will understand the positive impact of this at some point.” They stopped in front of the bathhouse, Sylvain resting a hand on her shoulder. “Just leave him alone for a bit. Felix will come around. There is no way he is going to give you up, even with the addition of Dimitri.” 

Byleth gave him a pathetic smile and walked into the bathhouse. Today she had gained a prince and lost a swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Dimitri a somewhat mix of the sweet demur prince in the earlier parts of White Clouds and hints of what he becomes after the time skip. I figure his way of love making is like his personality, a mix of hard and soft. You're never sure which side you'll get. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit angsty. Our Lions get emotional but don't worry there will still be plenty of smut for all!


	12. The Emotional Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some angst in this chapter but also a lot of smut. I mean it's about some of the Lions who are all super angsty anyway. 
> 
> I apologize that it is a incredibly long chapter. I considered breaking it up but I thought it worked well like this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Thursday night. Felix had avoided Byleth for the last four days. He was still attentive in class and participated when required, but never spoke to her unless he had to. She did however feel his gaze often, specifically if she was talking to Dimitri. 

For the most part Byleth was able to push out the feelings of loss. It was selfish for her to think she could have five partners with no fallout. They each had their own needs and limits. There was no way she could completely satisfy them all. Byleth almost regretted adding Dimitri to the mix. However since their tryst she noticed a change in him. The way he carried himself appeared lighter, he laughed easier and smiled more often. Every time the prince flashed her one of those wonderful heartwarming smiles, the pain in her heart lessened. Between Dimitri’s smile, Claude’s mischievous demeanor and Sylvain’s unrelenting pleasure, she had little time to dwell on her pain. 

Unit now...because it was Thursday...Felix’s day. Even if he decided to end this, she refused to replace him. Byleth considered going to his room to try and talk to him but she knew better. Felix would come to her when he was ready. 

Usually the swordsman was in her room right after dinner, trying to get as much of her time as possible. Byleth ate at her normal time with Sylvain and Claude, but Felix didn’t show. Then she sat in her room for about two hours, grading papers and hoping she’d hear a knock at the door. When the two hours were up, she felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t sit there anymore. 

Byleth walked outside. It was almost completely dark and most of the students were in their rooms for the evening. She considered getting in some late night training, but decided against it in case Felix was there. Byleth wasn’t sure her heart was in training right now anyway. She just wanted to relax and be distracted. She took in a deep breath thinking of the most relaxing place. When she exhaled she knew where to go.

One of Byleth’s favorite things to do on a Sunday was to curl up with Linhardt after their session. They would lie naked in his bed and lightly caress each other, while he talked about his research or anything else he found fascinating. They would make some tea and eat little tea cakes, then enjoy each other’s flesh more. 

Byleth was grateful that Linhardt was in his room. He didn’t even question why she was there, just opened the door and motioned her inside. Byleth moved to his tea set and started preparing some Angelic blend. Linhardt watched her for a few moments, determined that she wasn’t there for any specific reason and started divulging information about his recent findings. When the tea was finished they both sat on the bed and he wrapped a comforting arm around her while they sipped from their cups. 

Byleth asked him about Dimitri’s crest. She was hoping there was some way to reverse the effects. She couldn’t imagine losing her sense of taste. Linhardt was more than willing to research the Blaiddyd crest. She just needed to get the prince to let Linhardt run some tests on him…

Being with Linhardt was soothing, always. If Sylvain and Claude were her suns, Linhardt was her star. His curious mind burning brightly, always up at night, eyes sparkling with interest as he searched through the old books of the library. She felt comforted in his arms as he tried to understand everything little thing she experienced. The way his mind worked made her smile, made her feel understood. Lin’s energy was calming. He didn’t care about anyone’s judgement or rules and it was refreshing. Everyone else at the academy typically functioned under the predetermined rules of society. Despite being noble bred, Linhardt disregarded everything and lived by his own code. 

At one point Byleth fell asleep in Linhardt’s lap, his long fingers moving lightly in her hair. It was nice to just be with someone without sex and Linhardt was perfect for that. Honestly she could probably still go to him on Sundays, not have intercourse and he’d still be happy to just research her and hold her after. 

It wasn’t until she felt Linhardt dozing under her that she decided to leave and come to terms with Felix’s rejection.

Originally Byleth went back to her room and tried to sleep. Her mind kept repeating the words Felix yelled at her. Maybe she should have stayed with Lin tonight…  
The room felt stuffy and unrelenting. She had to get out. Byleth walked into the cold night air and sat on the fishing dock, her bare feet dangling off the side. A few tears fell down her face at the predicament she was in. Shedding tears still felt strange to her and she tried to ignore them. She kept hoping Sylvain was right, that Felix would come around. Byleth knew she hadn’t given him much time yet but the uncertainty of it all weighed on her. The whole thing was making her realize just how much she cared about him. 

Felix was a constant comfort in her life since she arrived at the monastery. It was hard to find a really good sparring partner, especially one who was as dedicated as her. They were like kindred spirits, who soothed the pain in each other's soul every time their swords clashed. She knew anytime she needed to spar he would be there and he knew the same about her. Byleth would always make time to train with him. Felix hadn’t even asked her to spar since Dimitri...

Byleth sat on the docks, silently shivering for a long time, her eyes fixed on the moon’s reflection in the water. It soothed her for some reason, but it also made her think of Felix; cold and beautiful. 

When warmth fell across her arms, Byleth assumed her body had gone completely numb. 

“You’re an idiot” a voice chastised in her ear. “Are you trying to get sick sitting out here with only your sleep clothes on?”

Byleth turned her head slightly to catch the sight of Felix crouched down next to her; his jacket draped over her arms. He took one look at her tear stained face and pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. 

“I’m sorry” he said into her hair. “I’m not in the mood to explain my horrible actions but you didn’t deserve anything I said to you.” He pulled her face up to look at him. “Please Byleth. Forgive me. I’m such a damn idiot.” 

For a moment she thought this was a dream. Felix rarely apologized. She stared into his eyes, trying to understand the complex emotions swirling deep within them. An emotional Felix just couldn’t be real. 

“It’s my fault” she muttered to her dream.

Felix placed a hand on her forehead. “What’s wrong with you? Why do your eyes look so dazed?” He shook her slightly and Byleth came to, some of the feeling returning to her body.

“I...Felix…” She bit her lip, realizing she hadn’t drifted off. He was really right there next to her.

Suddenly, Byleth was in his arms. Felix carried her from the docks back to her room then sat her gently on the bed and kneeled before her.

“What’s wrong with you? Has the cold completely killed your brain cells? Why are you saying it’s your fault?”

“Because it is” she said softly. “I’m asking too much.”

Felix’s hands gripped her shoulders. “No. Stop it” he said firmly. “You are giving us all more than you know.” His grip tightened to a painful level, forcing her eyes to grow wide. “Byleth…” He said her name like he was in terrible agony. “Please...ask more of me. Ask anything you want.”

“What?” She was so confused by the level of pain in his voice and his plea. “I don’t understand...I hurt you.”

“No you didn’t! I hurt you and myself. You did nothing wrong. You were just being your normal selfless self.” He shook her slightly. “You are always working yourself to the bone. We all know that a major reason you are with us is to balance out your crest so you can keep us safe when it really matters. It’s all as much for us as it is for you! You’re incredibly strong…” He sighed his eyes drifting from her face to the floor. “And you’ve… you’ve already done so much for him...for Dimitri…I’ve noticed a change in him...I know he needs you…” He paused again then very quietly said “I need you too.”

“Felix…” she reached down to run light fingers across his face. He leaned into her touch. 

“Forget everything I said before. I want my day. I want any fucking minute I can get with you, even if its sitting in a room with you and the boar. I don’t care.”

Byleth let her body carefully shift from the bed into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly. 

“Forgive me” he demanded more than asked.

“Always.”

Felix pulled back like he was slapped. “Why? Why so easily?”

“Because I…” she stopped herself. She had no idea how to answer his question. All these emotions were still new for her. What was she feeling?

Felix desperately searched her face, trying to fill in the sentence without forcing her to use words. His eyes rested on hers, finally seeming to get an answer. 

“Can I still have my night or have you replaced me already?” 

Byleth wasn’t sure if he was teasing or serious. The odd look in his eyes was hard to place.

“I’d never replace you, you idiot” she retorted.

Felix smirked then pressed his lips hard to hers. The feeling of him was like a shock to her system, bringing her back to life. The more he kissed her the more she knew she could never give him up. Felix was one thing she never wanted to part with. He might be hard, cold and cruel, but he was also caring, warm and sweet. The contrast was intoxicating and every time he smiled at her it was like the planets aligned, so rare and wonderful.

Byleth just realized that they were incredibly similar. She couldn’t explain her feelings and he was terrible at admitting his. Neither of them really understood what they felt or how to express it.

For once Felix made love to Byleth; sweet, slow, passionate love. He picked her up off the floor, laid her on the bed then stripped them both. He covered every inch of her body in kisses, running his fingers along her flesh with a gentleness she had no idea he was capable of. His tongue pressed against her core, licking and sucking as if he had all the time in the world. He added his fingers and played with her until she climaxed. Felix then fucked her deep and slow, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder so he could push almost all of his length in. She could feel every inch of his thick cock pressing against her walls, constantly filling her with electric pleasure. He kissed her while they fucked this way, keeping them connected in two places. Her mind could only focus on him and how amazing this was. The whole experience felt so damn intimate that she almost cried. 

Byleth had no idea how to handle this sensitive Felix. It was wonderful and emotional and she loved every minute but she also wanted her aggressive swordsman. She determined this was a rare occurrence. They were both so emotionally drained after the last few days. This was what they needed. His kisses were so warm and wonderful, slow and savoring, his body constantly wrapped around hers, never breaking apart. When they finished he held her and kissed her into the early morning hours. 

The next day Byleth’s lips were so red and overused that she still felt the wonderful tingling sensation, helping memories of their meaningful night to flash in her mind as she gave her lecture. Every time she caught Felix’s eyes he gave a small smile that she couldn’t help but return. They had experienced some type of breakthrough. 

Felix even willingly partnered with Dimitri during their class’s training session that afternoon. He helped the prince work on a sword technique that Dimitri was struggling with. It was such an odd thing that Sylvain pulled her aside after class. 

“By, you are amazing.” Sylvain said quietly to her. “I’m sure he didn’t tell you but Felix was a fucking mess after he shouted at you. I had to force my way into his room and make him talk to me. He shouted at me and said cruel things like he always does then eventually the reality of what he said to you sunk in. Of course it takes Felix a long time to admit when he is wrong…” Sylvain sighed. “He...really struggles with Dimitri and the loss of his brother. You’ve been helping him so much since this all started.” He hesitated for a moment. “I mean Felix kissed me… I never thought that would happen. I’ve loved him for so long and knew he would never be able to reciprocate any of my feelings but when that happened… and now this...with Dimitri…”

“Were you mad at me?” Sylvain cocked an eyebrow at her. “For helping Felix...with Claude?”

Sylvain placed a hand behind his head. “I’m not gonna lie, it hurt that he couldn’t do that with me, but I understood. He didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But...he can kiss me now. I mean he still doesn’t do it often and never without you there.” He moved his hand from his head to her shoulder. “By, it’s a big deal for him, for me. I know that Felix and I will never be in a monogamous physical relationship and that’s fine. I don’t want that and neither does he. We also can’t with our noble responsibilities...but we can have this now. We can be with you, and kiss and touch each other, and just express ourselves physically. That’s all I need.” Sylvain kissed her in the empty classroom. “Thank you.” 

“Sylvain…” Byleth made to protest the praise he was giving her, thinking it undeserved, but he continued to speak. 

“I know you won’t believe me when I say this, and that’s fine, but...I love you Byleth. I love you almost as much as I love Felix. You both see me and understand me and ignore all the stupid shit I’ve done. I don’t know what I’d do without you...what my life will be like when I graduate from the academy. I’m trying not to think about it. I just want to enjoy you, enjoy this.”

Sylvain kissed her again then quickly exited the room, not giving her any time to respond to him. Not that she’d know what to say but in the moment Byleth really wanted him… but it wasn’t his day. She’d have to show her appreciation tomorrow, with Felix.

-

Later that evening Dimitri stood in her room, an uncertain expression on his face. This was their first Friday together and it was clear that the prince had no idea what that meant, what he was supposed to do. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the lost look on his face. She reached out and took his hand, then guided him to sit on the bed. 

“I…” Dimitri started then stopped, his eyes on the floor.

“Are you nervous?” Byleth asked. 

“Well you were…my first...I am just not used to this.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll guide you but only when you’re ready.” 

Dimitri gripped her hand tighter. They sat like that for a minute, Byleth rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand, while the prince stared at the floor. 

Suddenly, Dimitri seemed to conjure up some courage and leaned over to capture her lips. His kiss was soft and careful at first but the longer it went, the harder he pressed, his desire clearly taking over. He pulled her to straddle him and continued to kiss her. His hands carefully made their way under her shirt and up her back, his finger tips running down the length of her spine so softly she quivered a bit. 

Byleth considered taking over but she wanted to wait and see if he would hesitate again. 

Dimitri moved from her lips, to lightly kiss her cheek, then her jaw. He pulled her shirt off then pressed deeper kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, then her breasts. His hands were full of her flesh as he flicked his tongue along her nipple, getting it to harden with his touch. Byleth moaned softly as he moved to her other breast to repeat the process. Her hands glided through his hair and along his neck. They stayed like that until he picked her up and laid her down on the bed then took his shirt off. He reached out and pulled her shorts and underwear down, then kneeled on the floor. Gently he pulled her hips to the edge of the bed, then began kissing her inner thighs, then her folds before slipping his tongue into her. The more she moaned, the harder he tongue fucked her. His hands went under her ass and held her up so that he could get a better angle. The way he was holding her, the way he was pleasing her, it was a considerably more confident Dimitri. Byleth briefly wondered where this new confidence came from. She wasn’t able to think for long, because his strong movements had her moaning his name in pure pleasure. Dimitri didn’t lower her back down until her hips started shaking with over stimulation and she was whimpering.

Dimitri removed the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of her. He teased her clit with the head of his cock before pushing inside. Again she struggled to take all of him and was grateful when he picked her up and wrapped her body around his. Dimitri shifted her slightly so that her back was against the wall, before he thrusted into her again, setting a steady pace. Byleth dug her nails into his back, the angle making her feel so full and desperate to climax again. Dimitri almost growled at the pain but the way he thrusted harder into her, told her that he liked it. Byleth sucked on the lower part of his neck, her nails still pressing into his back. The prince moved his hand into her hair and started moaning her name over and over again. His thrust became quicker helping them both climax, his seed filling her. 

Dimitri kept holding her entire body weight. It took Byleth a few moments for the haze of her pleasure to dissipate, then she wondered how the hell was able to do that. They were both spent. He leaned back a bit and wrapped a strong arm completely around her waist. Dimitri shifted them to lay on the bed then pulled her up to curl against him. Byleth sighed happily complying with his wish to cuddle. 

They lay like that for a while, Dimitri lightly caressing every part of her body he could reach, while Byleth lazily played with some of his fine blonde chest hairs. For once his body was completely relaxed. He hadn’t even been this relaxed after their first tryst. 

“Byleth…” he said softly. 

“Hmmm?”

“Did you… talk to Felix about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“He...helped me today…”

“Is that unusual?” she asked against his chest. “You are teammates, a part of the same house. Has he not helped you on the battlefield?”

“That’s different...Never before has Felix tried to teach me something...to help me improve.”

Byleth was surprised. “Even before…?” she drifted off, not wanting to mention Duscur. 

“Never.” 

“I cannot take credit for today” she stated, then placed a kiss on his chest. “I did not say anything to Felix about you.”

Dimitri shifted to sit up more, pulling her with him. “Since Sunday he’s been so angry with me. He wouldn’t look at me. Any time we trained together he attacked me with a new brutality… He was avoiding you too… But today… He looked at me like I was a human again. His words were still cold but they were instructive instead of painful. It must be your doing. I know that I have done nothing to elicit any change from him.”

Byleth sighed. She shifted her weight and straddled his lap so she could look into both of his eyes. “Felix is...or at least trying to work through his pain. I don’t think this is something anyone can fix. I’ve noticed a lot of change in him when it comes to expressing his emotions over the last few months. Last night we...I guess we had some sort of break through. He…” she bit her lip, unsure of how much to tell the prince. 

Dimitri obviously noticed her struggle and pulled her down so that he could kiss her. “It’s alright. You do not need to explain any more. I know that all of this… this arrangement with the six of us started because of your crest, but it is clearly so much more. I am grateful to be a part of it, grateful to have you like this. Since I’ve met you, you’ve been helping me but this… this feels like…” He stopped, looking like he wanted to say more but decided against it. 

Byleth saw his eyes go from incredibly soft to hard and dark, self depreciation clearly taking hold. She was about to reach out and soothe away the darkness but she let it stay, watching him. It wasn’t wise for him to suppress it. If Dimitri wanted to be a good ruler for his kingdom one day he needed to deal with this side of himself, deal with the demons that constantly haunted him. 

“Dima” she said when she noticed the darkness fading. It vanished completely at the nickname, his ice blue eyes looking at her with warmth. Byleth almost forgot what she was about to say. “Will you let me help you more?”

“I could not ask more of you then you have already offered.”

Of course that was his reply. She cupped the side of his face in her hand. “I want to help you more but only if you let me. You need to face the demons that are haunting you.”

The darkness flickered in his eyes and he looked away from her. “It’s more like ghosts then demons…” he muttered. “And you are already doing too much. Please I beg that you do not push yourself to do more for me.”

“It’s not pushing. I want to do more for you… I…” she hesitated, not sure where the sentence was going. “I don't know what else I can do but if I come up with something will you let me?”

Dimitri looked like he wanted to protest more but he kissed her instead. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”

Byleth smiled. She knew he meant that. He returned her expression and it made her quiver with want. Dimitri’s smile was so beautiful, like a full moon in the middle of winter lighting up freshly fallen snow. 

Byleth smirked thinking about the picture in her head. If Claude and Sylvain were her warm suns, and Linhardt was her curious and neutral star, then Dimitri and Felix were her moons, both cold, dark and distant but in such a beautiful way, lighting up the night sky in an oddly comforting glow. She could stare at them both for hours, just like she could the moon. 

Dimitri captured her lips. “Goddess Byleth, you are so beautiful. Can I please have you again?” 

She shivered at his words, fresh desire burning through her.

“Please Dima…” she whispered in his ear. “Please take me again. I want you.”

Dimitri groaned and pulled her against him, taking possession of her lips and body. Byleth willingly giving him all of it. His movements were more desperate this time, harder. He lay on his side and pulled her ass against his thick cock. He teased her core with it, while fondling her breasts with both of his hands. Eventually Byleth begged for him to fuck her and he complied. His hand gripped her hip, pulling her onto his length with each of his thrusts. He would fuck her hard, almost make them both climax, then stop. His lips kept sucking circles onto her neck. Every time Dimitri slowed down his hand trailed along her legs and ass softly, then would dig back into them when he resumed his intense speed. It was like a suspenseful never ending ride. As if she was trapped on a boat in a river with chaotic rapids. Every time she thought she was about to drown in pleasure he pulled her out, carrying her further downstream just to do it again. When she finally climaxed it was so intense that she screamed, white light consuming her vision. Dimitri painted her insides with his seed, his own high loud moaning drowned out by hers. 

They came together several times after that and Byleth was starting to think that Dimitri was just as insatiable as her. Both so desperate and needy for each other, unable to stop themselves from indulging more. 

-

The next night, Byleth lay on Sylvain’s chest, running her fingers through his copper colored chest hairs. They were already naked exploring each other’s bare flesh. Felix had yet to arrive, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to start without him. Byleth knelt down and flicked her tongue across his nipple. Sylvain let out a pleased groan and grabbed a handful of her flesh, teasing her ass with a long finger. 

“By, you’re going to make me fuck you before Felix gets her.” he joked.

Byleth reached down and lightly ran her fingers up his hard erection. “Do you really think he will mind?” Sylvain went to answer but she bit down on his nipple and he moaned instead.

“That’s not fair… I hate that you found my weakness.” He whined as he picked her up and tossed her on her back. 

Byleth grinned at him. He punished her by pushing his hard length inside of her. Sylvain bent down and kissed her, while slowing thrusting in and out. Every time he kissed her she melted, and this time was no different. How he always managed to consume her so easily was a damn mystery and he did it every single time. 

A few minutes into their slow session, Felix entered the room. He scoffed at the sight of them.

“You two are so damn impatient” he mumbled, as he stripped down.

“You know you’re welcomed to join us” Sylvain said as he leaned back from sucking on Byleth’s nipple to lift her hips up in his hands and fuck her at a new angle. She moaned happily under him. 

Felix caught Byleth’s eyes. She saw something in them that she couldn’t quite place. He was taking in the picture they made, scanning every part of them as if trying to commit it to his memory. His eyes rested on Sylvain, watching the way his back muscles shifted as he fucked Byleth. 

Felix stood up on the bed, laced his hands into Sylvain hair and yanked his head back slightly. He pressed his lips onto the redheads. Sylvain was still not used to this and Byleth noticed his eyes widened for a second. Felix pushed his tongue into Sylvain’s mouth, then reached his hands down to pinch his nipples. The redhead moaned and Felix kissed him harder. Byleth clenched around Sylvain’s cock and he moaned louder. 

Felix pulled back from Sylvain and stared at him with a new lusty expression.

Sylvain was thrown off by this look. “Fe?” he said uncertainly.

Felix didn’t respond. Instead he stood over Byleth and moved his cock to Sylvain’s mouth. The redhead looked up at him for a moment, clearly checking that Felix actually wanted this. He reached out and grabbed the thick cock, running his tongue along the length. Felix groaned and moved a hand above his head, placing his palm against the ceiling to keep his balance while Sylvain pleasured him. 

Sylvain wrapped his mouth around Felix’s cock and sucked. Byleth shivered at the noises Felix made. Sylvain started to pump his hips faster, clearly pleased that the swordsman was becoming more physical with him. Felix’s free hand moved into Sylvain’s hair pushing him further onto his cock. Sylvain moaned and thrusted deep into Byleth, making her moan louder. She clamped her hands around Felix’s legs, in order to make some kind of contact with him. 

This was intense. They were all losing themselves in the moment, which was rare since Sylvain usually had full control up until the last second. Byleth wished she could see the sight of Sylvain deep throating Felix and the expression the swordsman was making.

“Fuck Syl…” Felix moaned before cumming in Sylvain’s mouth. 

Felix pulled out quickly due to being over-sensitive, some of his seed falling along the redheads collarbone. He then settled to lay down next to Byleth on his side. Sylvain didn’t pay the mess any mind and started thrusting hard and fast into Byleth. They both climaxed together, crying loudly as Sylvain filled her with his seed. The redhead bent over Byleth, trying to catch his breath. She shifted onto her elbows and licked Felix’s cum off of his shoulder. 

“Holy fuck By. That was sexy as hell.” Sylvain said then kissed her deeply, sharing more of Felix’s taste with her. 

She heard Felix hum in agreement. Then the swordsman leaned over to take one of Byleth’s breasts in his mouth. Sylvain shifted back on his heels then replaced Felix on the side of the bed, so that the swordsman could continue his exploration of Byleth’s body. He traced kisses down to her clit then sucked on it. She squirmed underneath him.

“Uh Fe, if you go much lower you’ll get a completely new taste” Sylvain teased.

Felix looked at him from between Byleth’s thighs then at her, a wicked grin spreading across his face. The next second his tongue pushed between her folds. Byleth whimpered as Felix started to lap up the mix of her and Sylvain, pressing against her clit with his hand. Byleth glanced at Sylvain, his eyes were so wide with shock. She reached out and grabbed his hand breaking his expression slightly.

“Holy shit Fe” Sylvain muttered and reached down to run his hand through the swordsman's hair, lightly pushing against the back of his head to force him deeper into Byleth. She arched her back and moaned in delight. 

Sylvain reached behind Felix and cupped his testicles in his hands. Felix tensed for a second then moaned when Sylvain started to roll them around. Byleth watched her boys, the sight of them finally breaking down a bit of their walls and exploring each other turned her on even more than she already was. She wondered for a moment what got into Felix. He wasn’t usually this forward with Sylvain. 

Felix shifted Byleths hips up and forced her to roll over so he could fuck her from behind. She whimpered at the sudden change. Sylvain moved to her front so she could wrap her mouth around his cock. 

They fucked like this for a while until Felix suddenly pulled out. He reached down to retrieve a small box out from under Sylvain’s bed. With surprise she saw him remove the lubrication oil. Felix shared a glance with Sylvain before Byleth was lifted up and placed on top of the redhead, his cock pushing into her front. Sylvain reached down and pulled her ass cheeks apart so that Felix could push two oiled fingers into her. Byleth moaned loudly and Sylvain captured her lips to stifle the sound. 

Felix teased her ass for a while, eventually adding a third finger, while Sylvain kissed her and slowly pushed his cock in and out, without interrupting what Felix was doing. The swordsman had never really played with her ass before. Apparently he was feeling particularly adventurous today. 

When he was satisfied with his preparation, Felix pushed his oiled cocked into her and Byleth bit down on Sylvain’s lip, causing him to hiss. 

“Holy fuck...baby your ass is so fucking tight.” Felix said in an uncontrolled voice. Byleth just moaned in response as he gave her a few test thrusts. If she could replay the sound of his uninhibited voice when he said that she would and keep it forever. 

In pure Felix fashion he fucked her ass hard, harder then it had ever been fucked before. She was moaning so loudly that Sylvain had to wrap her shirt around her mouth so she didn’t alert the whole second floor. Luckily, the closest occupants were all people she had slept with before. 

Sylvain apparently decided that he too wanted to be rough and found a pace that matched Felix. Byleth screamed so loudly she was certain everyone heard. The orgasm that rocked her body was so intense she blacked out for a few seconds, slumping against Sylvain’s chest. She didn’t even hear her guys climax, just felt their seed dripping down her leg and the heavyweight of Felix on her back. 

Felix pulled out and collapsed next to Sylvain. “That was incredible…” he said between heavy breaths. “No wonder you and Claude love her ass.”

Sylvain laughed and it shook Byleth who was still unmoving on top of him. “We told you Fe, but uh, I think you might have killed her” he said running a gentle hand across her hair.

Felix sat up carefully and shifted Byleth’s head, trying to get her to look at him. “Are you alright? Was I too rough?”

“Mmmmm” was all she could say before putting her head back down. Felix pulled her to lay between him and Sylvain, then kissed her, trying to force her back into consciousness. She sighed against his lips and let him push his tongue into her mouth. 

Sylvain lightly kissed her back, then moved to her neck. “Baby girl, are you alive?” She moaned and he chuckled. “Damn, I think we broke her.”

Felix pulled back and grinned. She rested her head against his chest. Sylvain reached an arm across her and pulled Felix’s chin up and kissed him. Felix tensed for the briefest moment but melted in Sylvain. Even he wasn’t immune to the power of Sylvain’s kiss. 

“I’ve already told By this, but I’ll tell you too.” Sylvain said softly. “And I’m not expecting a response.” Felix just stared at him. “I love you Felix. I always have. I’m...glad the three of us can be together like this.” 

Felix just stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to determine if Sylvain was being serious. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead. “Idiot” he said. Sylvain went to open his mouth to protest but Felix had already kissed him again. 

The swordsman moved back to rest his head on the pillow and pull Byleth tighter against him. Sylvain wrapped an arm around both of them and snuggled into Byleth’s neck.

Byleth’s Lions were pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for powering through the angst. I hope the reward at the end was worth it!
> 
> Next chapter I will be introducing two new people to the story, one guy and one girl. Our sweet prince will be in it as well. It should be up in a few days!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	13. The Prince, the Vassal and the Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more Lions to join in the fun. I mean this is the Blue Lions route after all. Plus Dimitri needs all of the love.

Claude’s rough hand wrapped around Byleth’s mouth, stifling the loud scream of her ecstasy. As her high came crashing down she felt his hand move to grip her hip. It was replaced quickly by Sylvain’s mouth, for once kissing her desperately instead of slow and steady. They both thrusted deeply into her, almost climaxing together. Byleth cried out against Sylvain, their orgasms begging her to join them. 

They all collapsed onto Claude’s bed, happily dazed from their intense session. Sylvain was still kissing Byleth, but he had gone back to slow and sensual, his one arm over her shoulder so he could run his fingers through Claude’s hair, while the golden deer caught his breath. This was her first double penetration with these two and it did not disappoint. 

The more Byleth and the guys tried to uphold the schedule the more the lines blurred. It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to crash each other's sessions, with the approval of whomever’s night it was. Byleth never minded, she liked that they all got along, well most of them. Dimitri politely declined any invitations for more than just Byleth. She assumed that this was because he was straight, not at all interested in men, but Claude and Sylvain thought otherwise. Sylvain just believed that Dimitri was insanely in love with Byleth and didn’t want to share. Claude thought he was repressed, not willing to admit his desire for both sexes because of his position as prince. 

Byleth shifted onto her back, both guys took this as a sign that she wanted her breasts sucked. They each latched onto one forcing a moan out of her. 

“Boys…” she whined. “Help me.”

Claude bit down and Sylvain shifted his hand to move towards her center.

“Not with that!” she shouted breathy.

They both chuckled. 

“What do you need By?” Claude said, shifting up to look at her, replacing his mouth with his hand and fondling her soft flesh. 

“Help me with Dimitri.”

“I dunno what you want us to do. We’ve invited him to play” Sylvain said, then pressed a kiss on her neck.

“I could pull him into a closet and ravish him.” Claude suggested. “I bet his princeliness looks amazing, completely wrecked.”

Byleth shivered at the thought of Claude destroying Dimitri with pleasure. “I don’t think it can be any of my guys… You two are knowledgeable and probably intimidating, Linhardt is too lazy to teach someone else, and Felix is… well Felix has issues.”

“Are you saying you want to add another man to the mix?” Sylvain asked with a pout. 

“Goddess no. I already have my hands full, but maybe for Dimitri... Who would I even ask? Hell, how do I convince him?” 

They both started exploring her body again, deciding she was working this out on her own.

“Boys!” she groaned. “Who else is bi-sexual that would fuck Dimitri?”

“We already gave you the best two options.” Claude said against her nipple. 

Sylvain chuckled then provided, “any of the Lions, except Felix.” 

“The Lions…” Byleth muttered as they both started sucking on her breasts again. For some reason a conversation Felix had with her previously flashed in her memory. “Felix said something to me...mmm...about any of the Lions...would help me out...even the girls.”

Sylvain chuckled lightly against her hard nub, causing her to shiver. “He isn’t wrong. All your students love you and want to love you.”

Claude grinned then finally gave her right breast a break. “That’s what you should do.”

“Hmmm?” she said, her mind a bit fuzzy. 

“By, are you at all bi-curious?” Claude asked as he pulled Sylvain off of Byleth’s breast with his hand, then pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I never thought about it. I guess...I’d try things with another woman.”

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide. “You would?” 

Claude grinned. 

“Sure why not.”

“Perfect” Claude said. “Why don’t you and Dimitri be bi-curious together? Ask him to try the same sex together. It will be more like he is doing you a favor. And we all know there isn’t much he won’t do for you.”

Byleth shifted up onto her elbows and kissed Claude. “That’s perfect! Now, who do I ask?”

“Like I said, any of the Lions.” Sylvain commented.

“Are any of them experienced enough to help us?”

“Well Mercedes is quite the lover of ladies.” Sylvain grinned. “But for his highness… I’d suggest Ashe but I don’t think he is overly experienced and he would probably be too nervous… He struggles to call Dimitri by his name, too starstruck by the royal title.”

“Ashe is gay?” Byleth asked. 

“No he is bi, at least I think. I’ve never picked up on any female partners but I can tell he is infatuated with ummm...a certain beautiful blue haired professor.” Byleth cocked an eyebrow at Sylvain. “You should ask his partner… in fact I don’t know why I didn’t think of this earlier, Dedue would be perfect.”

“Dedue is Ashe’s partner?”

“Yup. They are fans of fucking in the greenhouse after hours. I used to see them sneaking out together when I brought a girl back from town.”

“Dedue would be perfect.” Byleth said. “I bet he would help keep Dimitri calm, they are so close after all… Dedue and Mercedes… More of my Lions… Do you think they will agree?”

“No doubt.” Sylvain said.

“If they don’t I am sure we can find some others. I bet Dorothea would love to help you Teach.” Claude said with a wink. 

-

Dimitri paced around Byleth’s room. She watched him, her own nerves flaring up to match his anxious energy. Dimitri had actually agreed to Byleth’s plan, even though it took some convincing. 

Byleth knew that the prince needed more than she could give him. In a way he was like her, he required multiple partners to soothe his desires. But instead of copious amounts of sexual relief he just needed to feel loved, wanted and necessary. Pushing his sexual boundaries and adding some more partners to his life seemed like the best option, at least she hoped. Right now his constant pacing was making her question this decision. 

Byleth grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit with her on the bed. “I’m nervous too” she said pressing her lips to his. His body relaxed a bit as she worked to calm him, to calm them both. She straddled him and forced all of his attention on her. Dimitri practically devoured her, using his nervous energy to ravish her lips and grip ass tightly. 

A knock interrupted them and she felt Dimitri’s body tense under her. She looked into his ice blue eyes and gave him a warm encouraging smile before answering the door. 

“Good evening.” Dedue said in his normal emotionless tone. It sounded so odd to Mercedes' cheery greeting. 

“Thank you for agreeing to help us” Byleth said. “We are both...curious about the same sex so just keep in mind that we are nervous also.”

Mercedes giggled and took Byleth’s hands. “Don’t worry Professor. We will make this as much fun as possible!”

Mercedes set down a little floral bag she had brought along and pulled out some candles. Byleth wondered why she had never thought to invest in candles for her own room. It was always so nice when Claude and Sylvain lit them in their rooms. Mercedes went about placing them in various spots and lighting them, casting a warm soothing glow in the room.

Dedue reached down and cupped Byleth’s chin in his large hand. “Are there any limitations before we begin?” The sudden contact surprised her. 

“What do you mean?” She asked while staring into intense turquoise eyes. 

“Am I just here for his Highness and Mercedes for you, or are we allowed to trade? To mix?”

“Oh!” Byleth hadn’t thought about it. She glanced at Mercedes who had taken a seat next to Dimitri on the bed. She was rubbing his hand in order to soothe him. His face had softened at her touch. Dedue’s grip on her chin tightened a bit, focusing her attention back to him. Byleth wondered what his huge hands would feel like on her body. “Dima?” she managed to ask. 

“Uh… I am fine with it…” he answered shyly. 

Byleth smiled and nodded against Dedue’s hand, he immediately pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised at the tenderness he managed with his lips. She couldn’t help moan when he forced his tongue along hers, a large hand cupping her ass and pulling her against him. When he stepped back she felt a bit dazed.

“I apologize Professor...I’ve just always wanted to do that.” Dedue said, a bit of sheepishness laced in his voice. 

Byleth smiled and glanced at Dimitri who was melting into Mercedes lips. An odd ping of jealousy hit her at the sight of the prince kissing another woman. She brushed it off, knowing she had no right to feel that way. 

Mercedes pulled back and smiled. “Your kisses are wonderful Dimitri.” The prince blushed a bit and looked down at the floor. 

Mercedes stood up and walked over to Byleth. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Mercedes lips were so incredibly soft, it was hard not to melt into them. No wonder Dimitri had. Byleth had never felt lips like this before. She was so used to the rough edges of a mans. Even Linhardt’s weren’t this soft and he took care of himself. Byleth looked over to the bed to see if Dedue had kissed Dimitri yet. She was disappointed to see them both watching her and Mercedes, but Dedue had a hand on the prince’s thigh, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. 

Mercedes pulled back and smiled. “Wow Professor” was all she said then reached down and pulled off Byleth’s shirt. “Dedue and I thought that maybe you and Dimitri would like to be together first. It should shake off some of the anxiousness you are feeling.” Mercedes unhooked her bra then started pulling off the rest of her clothes. Byleth glanced at Dimitri and saw that Dedue was undressing him as well. 

When they were both naked, Byleth straddled Dimitri and started to kiss him. He eagerly pressed against her mouth, his hands gripping her sides. Byleth felt Mercedes behind her. She moved small hands down Byleth’s back. 

“If it’s alright with you, we will be touching you while you two are focused on each other” she said then slipped two fingers into Byleth’s folds. 

Byleth moaned in Dimitri’s mouth. The prince followed shortly as Dedue reached around him to grip Dimitri’s length. They both teased and stroked while Dimitri and Byleth made out, issuing vocal indications of their pleasure. 

At one point Dedue traded places with Mercedes, his rough thick fingers entering Byleth making her body arch into him. His probing didn’t last long. The big man picked up her up just enough to let Mercedes positioned Dimitri’s cock at her center. Dedue lowered Byleth down onto the princes length and she immediately started fucking him. Mercedes took one of Byleth’s breasts in her mouth, while Dedue latched onto the other one. Byleth moaned at the new sensation of having both her breasts sucked while being fucked. They pleasured her awhile before switching their attention to Dimitri. Mercedes pinched his nipples between her delicate fingers and Dedue claimed his mouth. 

Byleth grinned at the sight of Dimitri having so much attention on him. His hands gripped her thighs tighter and his thrust deepened as he tried to take control. He really appeared to enjoy Dedue’s kisses, moaning softly with every breath the large man allowed him to take. 

When they both came close to climaxing, Dedue pulled Byleth off of Dimitri and laid her down on the bed. She almost protested but stopped when she felt Mercedes tongue between her legs. The bishop's tongue felt amazing as she explored and tasted Byleth, her fingers rubbing circles along her clit. Byleth moaned and arched back. A moment later she heard Dimitri groan, Dedue sucking hard on his length. Byleth reached over and laced her fingers with the prince’s. Dimitri flicked an eye to her, taking in the scene of her and Mercedes. Pure lust swirled in his eyes and Byleth felt her walls tighten at the sight. Dimitri’s head tipped back as he lost control, his hand digging almost painfully into Byleth’s. She couldn’t help but join him, climaxing around Mercedes’ tongue. 

Dedue and Mercedes got off the bed and started to get undressed. Dimitri reached over and pulled Byleth into his arms, burying his face in her neck. 

“We will give you two a few minutes. I hope you don’t mind if Dedue and I fuck while we wait for you guys to bounce back.”

It sounded off to hear Mercedes say the word ‘fuck’ but Byleth managed to shake the shock and nod her head. 

Dedue bent Mercedes over the bed and plunged into her. Mercedes let out a high pitched moan that caused Byleth to shiver. Half lidded, she watched them. Dedue took his time, pushing into her with care, apparently in no hurry to reach their own ecstasy. 

They were both so beautiful. Mercedes with her long gray hair covering her back, her curvy body and perky large breasts. Byleth found herself really wanting to touch all of her. Dedue was huge, broad and muscular. His skin was a wonderful tan shade that was a bit more red then Claude’s. Pinkish scars shone across his flesh, giving his body an experienced look, probably more so like her own. Byleth wanted to reach out and touch them all, while feeling the thick muscle that corded his frame. Not at all surprisingly was how large Dedue’s manhood was. It was no wonder Mercedes almost screamed when he entered her. Byleth was certain he had at least an inch on Dimitri and a bit more girth. 

They made a pretty picture together, especially when Dedue pulled Mercedes up so he could fuck and kiss her at the same time.

Dimitri seemed to shake off the haze of his first orgasm and his lips began pressing deep kisses along Byleth’s neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hand traced along her stomach. He moaned her name softly and she shivered. She could tell he was occasionally glancing at Dedue and Mercedes but his attention was mostly on Byleth. It made her feel special. 

“Are you alright so far?” she asked quietly, hoping the others in the room did not hear.

“Yes…” his breath tickled her skin. “But I want more… especially more of you.” He said slipping two fingers between her folds. Byleth moaned and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

“I want that too...but we have guests. Maybe we should play with them more.” 

He smiled against her lips and nodded his head. It made her excited to see him smile like that. Dimitri rarely smiled during sex, usually too focused on the actual act; too focused on not completely losing control.

They both shifted and moved over to Mercedes. Byleth reached out and grabbed a handful of one of her breasts, feeling the soft flesh, and rubbing a finger over the hard nub in the center. Dimitri did the same to the other breasts, but captured the nipple in his mouth and sucked. Byleth followed his lead, eliciting an almost shocked but happy moan from Mercedes. She traced the bishop's stomach lightly with her hands then pressed two fingers against her clit. Mercedes laced a hand into Byleth’s hair and pushed the professor against her breast, forcing Byleth to suck on a larger portion of skin. 

Dedue started groaning as Mercedes clenched him tighter. Dimitri, apparently no longer nervous, had reached around and started playing with Dedue’s testicles. Both of their guests looked about to climax but Dedue stopped suddenly and pulled out of Mercedes. 

Mercedes got back on the bed and guided Byleth towards her, kissing her again. 

“Why did you stop before climaxing?” Byleth asked when Mercedes broke away. 

She giggled. “We want you two to get us there.” Byleth’s eyes grew wide then nodded her head, glancing at Dimitri to make sure he understood. She saw his shoulders tense for a moment but relaxed again when Dedue claimed his mouth, easing the concern. The big man reached down and started to stroke Dimitri. The prince followed suit and returned the gesture, hesitantly at first, taking a few strokes to get into a rhythm. 

Mercedes lay back on the pillows and Byleth leaned over her, capturing her mouth and letting her fingers play with the very wet folds between her legs. Byleth had no idea what she was doing. She tried to visualize how others pleased her, what their fingers did, rhythm, angle, and location. Byleth pressed her digits in, feeling the walls of the woman below her. Mercedes sighed happily. Byleth moved her fingers in and out, concentrating on the other woman’s responses. She then trailed her lips to Mercedes neck, then collar, then breasts, sucking on her nipples for a while. 

Byleth glanced down to see Dedue’s cock in Dimitri’s mouth. The sight surprised her, thinking he might react more like Felix; a willing recipient to certain things but not one to respond in turn. Dedue was helping him by controlling the prince’s jaw, getting him to open up more so the big man could push in deeper. The fact that Dedue was taking charge and letting the prince please him, also surprised her. Dedue was such a dedicated vassal to the prince. It was one of the reasons she brushed over him as an option previously, thinking the Duscur man wouldn’t allow the prince to defile him. 

Seeing Dimitri take the plunge encouraged her to do the same. Byleth moved from Mercedes breasts, down her stomach to her center. She flicked her tongue out and ran it along the silky folds, tasting the bishop. The taste was a bit sweeter than she imagined, thinking it might be more bitter like a man’s. Mercedes moaned again and arched her hips up to met Byleth’s mouth. The professor continued to work her fingers and suck on the sensitive bud. She noticed Mercedes breathing heavier, her moans more frequent. Byleth was surprised when Mercedes walls tightened against her fingers, the woman almost screaming in pleasure. Byleth smiled at the sight of an exhausted and very pleased Mercedes. She got another woman to climax. It was incredibly satisfying. 

Byleth’s thoughts were distracted by the sound of Dedue’s groans. He gasped as he forced Dimitri’s mouth against his flesh, forcing the prince to swallow his semen. She saw Dimitri swallow then pull away from the huge cock that just violated his mouth. The prince took in a deep breath, obviously not used to breathing around a cock. He licked his lips then looked at Byleth. 

There was a feral need swirling in his eyes, an odd mix of desire and hidden darkness. This was what she was hoping for, for him to expose his soul in small pieces so she could help him deal with it. She bit her lip and stared at him. Dimitri growled and latched onto Byleth's hips, pulling her to the end of the bed, so her feet hit the ground. He stood up behind her and plunged his extremely hard cock into her. Byleth managed to hold back a scream at the sudden intrusion. Dimitri fucked her hard, almost like the first time in the classroom. His hand laced into her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to arch into him. She whined loudly, but it was muffled quickly by Dedue’s mouth. He had moved in front of her on the bed. Mercedes was standing behind Dimitri, kissing his back and moving her hands across his chest, stopping to pinch his nipples. He groaned at the pain and thrust even deeper into Byleth. 

“Fuck…” he managed to say. 

“Dimitri...” Mercedes said against his back. “Do you want to switch? I’d love to feel you inside of me.” He groaned at her words. “And I know Dedue wants to feel the Professor.”

Dimitri groaned again but pulled out of Byleth. Mercedes made a noise as he picked her up and practically threw her on the bed. He towered over her then plunged inside. Mercedes hands dug into his back and loud moans escaped her mouth.

Byleth didn’t get to wait long either as Dedue shifted under her and pulled her to straddle him. He politely asked permission before pressing his huge length into her. Byleth was thankful that he was not completely recovered from Dimitri’s mouth or she was certain this would have hurt. She whimpered and tried to take a deep breath when he was fully sheathed inside. Dedue gave her a moment to adjust before thrusting into her again. His hands wrapped around her hips and she noticed just how small she was compared to him. Dedue arched up so that he could latch onto one of her breasts, his length pushing deeper. Her breath hitched again and she moaned at the wonderful angle. Byleth started to ride him and he matched her movements. 

Byleth glanced at the other couple and noticed that Mercedes had covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the loud noises she was making. 

Knowing that Mercedes primarily spent her time with Annette, made her think that Dimitri’s brutal pace might be a bit much for the bishop. Byleth reached out and grabbed a fist full of the prince’s hair. He groaned but let her move his head so that she could kiss him. 

“Focus on me for a moment” she said softly, hoping that he would slow down. Dimitri shifted back a bit so he could have better access to her lips. The prince slowed his pace and Mercedes pulled her hand from her mouth and took a few breaths then shifted up on her elbows so she could place gentle kisses on Dimitri’s chest and stomach. 

“Dimitri” Mercedes said softly. “Let me ride you.”

Byleth pulled away from him and she heard a small noise of protest. 

Mercedes giggled. “Don’t worry I’ll show you where to lay so you can still kiss the Professor.”

Dedue lifted Byleth up off the bed and sat her down on the floor. He waited for Mercedes to direct Dimitri to where she wanted, then guided Byleth to lay the opposite way so that her head was next to Dimitri’s, her chest on the bed and ass elevated in the air. Mercedes mounted Dimitri and Dedue took Byleth from behind. Byleth shifted to her elbows so Dimitri could resume kissing her. They didn’t stop locking lips, not even when Dimitri climaxed. He kept kissing her until she had to break away and scream out her own pleasure with Dedue. 

When they were finished Mercedes hugged her tightly and thanked Byleth for the invite, promising to be a willing participant in the future. She even suggested that maybe Annette could be involved at some point. She gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek then left with Dedue.

Dimitri fell back onto the bed and put an arm over his eyes. Byleth joined him and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed at the touch. 

“How are you? Was all of that ok?”

“Yes of course.” He pulled his arm away and shifted up to look at her face. “Thank you for that. It was good to experience something new.” 

“Yes it was. I was nervous but I really enjoyed that.” 

“Are you planning to take Mercedes up on her offer?” Dimitri asked curiously.

“Hmm… I dunno. Don’t get me wrong. I really had a good time but I think I prefer men. Then again...a woman might not be bad once in a while, especially if one of my partners is involved.”

“I see…” 

He looked like he was going to say something then stopped. Unlike Felix, she could attempt to push Dimitri to say what was on his mind. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh…well I was just thinking… if you do join Mercedes… I’d” He swallowed hard. “I’d love to watch.” Byleth grinned at him. “Seeing you with her… it was very satisfying to witness.”

Byleth leaned over and kissed him. “I feel the same about you and Dedue.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Mmm hmm. In fact I am hoping you take him up on his offer to please you whenever you’d like. I don’t even need to watch, as long as I can hear you through the wall.” She said, referencing the wall she shared with Dedue. Dimitri blushed and she couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to lay down with him. Dimitri buried his head in her hair, whispered another soft thank you, and drifted off to sleep. Byleth watched him for a few moments. He was so relaxed and calm, so beautiful. She hoped that this had helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was enjoyable! I'm not use to writing a lot of woman with woman stuff so this was kind of my first time (I apologize if that's obvious). I'm trying to be more adventurous from what I normally write so I am hoping to do more with this at some point in the story. 
> 
> The next chapter will be about the Ball with a fun little bet mixed in. For those of you interested in certain people in this story, the coming chapter will have all five of Byleth's main partners in it. 
> 
> And of course someone gets to make a wish with Byleth at the Goddess Tower.


	14. The Bet and the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to have the guys fight over who gets to dance with Byleth first at the ball. And of course they each want her attention during the event. 
> 
> I actually choose someone I've never done the Goddess tower with before in the game, but maybe I will now...

Byleth walked into the dining hall, grabbed a tray and browsed the selection of foods. She placed a few things on her tray then turned to examine the tables for a place to sit. Her eyes stopped at five guys hunched together, whispering to each other...her five guys. Byleth walked over and stopped behind Claude. She loudly cleared her throat and he almost jumped out of his seat.

“Oh! Hey ya Teach.” He said while doing his best to shake the surprise off of his expression.

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him. “What are you five doing looking thick as thieves?”

Claude chuckled. “Just hanging out. We are all such good friends and all.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes, giving them each a once over. Dimitri wouldn’t look at her, next to him Sylvain was grinning and next to Sylvain was an annoyed looking Felix. Linhardt sat across from Felix with his normal half lidded expression and Claude was wearing his schemer grin. 

She sat down next to the Golden Deer leader then leaned in close to him. “I know you’re up to something. Spill or I will torture you with very intense orgasm denial.

“Teach!” Claude shouted. “No need for such cruelty.” He glanced at the table then sighed.  
“We were just striking up a bet.”

“Oh? Please go on.”

Claude let out a nervous laugh but leaned towards her. “Well you know how the ball is coming up? We were having a heated discussion about who gets to dance with you first. Since we couldn’t decide we thought a bet was in order.”

“Do I not get a say in who I dance with first?”

“Of course you do.” Dimitri defended.

“We just thought that you didn’t want the pressure of making the decision, ya know showing favoritism to any of us.” Sylvain explained smoothly.

“And besides I think you’ll like this bet” Claude teased. Byleth made a motion for him to continue while she slurped some of her soup. “Well for starters we need a neutral party. Linhardt opted out of the competition because he hates balls and dancing. He will be our mediator, if you will.” 

“You don’t want to dance with me?” Byleth asked.

“Oh Professor, do not take offense to it. I just hate balls. They are such a hassle. Besides I already bargained for something else.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll find out later” he said with a wink. 

Byleth shivered slightly. There was a lot of promise in his voice.  
“Alright so you have a mediator. What’s the bet?”

They all shared a glance again before Claude spoke. “To see who can get you to orgasm the fastest.”

Byleth almost spit out her soup. “Well aren’t you all cocky fucks” she said. Sylvain laughed and Dimitri groaned, his face red with embarrassment. “And you all agreed to this bet? All of you think you can win?”

“Professor…You make it sound so horrible.” Dimitri said, apparently shame spiraling now that she had found out.

“Yeah Professor, you should be honored that four guys are competing to dance with you by trying to make you orgasm fast. Sounds like a win-win to me.” Sylvain said with a wink. 

Byleth scoffed. “So what is your job in this Lin? How were you planning to keep it honest? Watch?”

Linhardt laughed. “No no nothing of the sort, although I wouldn’t mind. It could be an interesting research opportunity, but knowing how long these guys can go I fear I’d get bored after a while. I’m here to calculate outside factors. For instance your crest usage that day, number of times you climaxed the day prior, physical exertion of both parties, things like that.”

“So they would each report to you?” He nodded. “How would you know these things about me?” Byleth questioned.

“Well I’d simply ask. It’s not like I don’t field questions to you several times a day.”

She smirked because it was true. 

“But now that you know our plan you can help keep it fair.” Claude said. “You can make sure we are all honest.” 

“Sure, sure. So what’s the restrictions? Are you trying to keep it fair in terms of position, location, toys etc?” Byleth asked.

“Ah yes. That was what we were discussing before you got here and graced us with your presence.” Claude said.

“Any position, any location, no toys.” Sylvain said. “Also only teasing foreplay, meaning no insertion or oral.” 

“Sounds sexy.” Byleth commented dryly. 

Felix snorted. “I told them we should just ask you to reflect on your past experience with each of us and confirm who has already made you climax the fastest.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him. “You only suggested that because you knew you’d win.”

Felix grinned as four sets of eyes landed on him. 

“Dang Fe. What’s the record to beat?” Sylvain asked.

“One thrust.”

“What?!” Claude shouted. “No way! That has to be a lie.” He looked at Byleth for confirmation. She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded her head. “What the fuck! Did you eat her out for like an hour? How the hell man?”

Somehow Felix’s grin got bigger and he shook his head but he clearly wasn’t going to divulge anymore information. They all looked to Byleth who sighed. 

“It was when you and Linhardt were gone, my first time with Felix. I was so worked up from not balancing out my crest for three days, and training with that asshole” she said pointing at Felix “that I broke and kissed his sexy face. We made out for a bit before he slammed me against a pillar and thrust into me and well…” she trailed off, taking another bite of her sandwich. 

They all looked back at Felix. “Sexy face huh?” he said with a smirk.

“You glazed over the part where I called you an asshole.” Byleth quipped. 

He chuckled and she shivered. Byleth loved when Felix grinned and laughed. It immediately flooded her core with heat. 

“So let’s see, knowing you guys and your long training sessions, that was about four hours of foreplay.” Claude calculated out. “I’m pretty sure you’d lose this contest with that.”

The boys all laughed and Felix flipped his middle finger at them, but his lip was still curved upwards. Byleth shook her head. 

“What if I don’t want to dance with any of you? What If I am offended by your little game and the fact you were going to do it without telling me?” Byleth asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

“Oh come on Teach. It’s all in good fun. Besides you know we will make it worth your while.” Claude winked at her and ran a hand down her leg under the table. 

Byleth pointed a threatening finger at Claude, then Sylvain. “I expect this from you two” she said then pointed at Felix. “You hate balls and noble traditions. Why do you want to be the first to dance with me? I thought you’d avoid dancing altogether.”

“You’re not wrong. I do hate it all, but I…” he hesitated.

It dawned on Byleth. “You just want to win!” 

Felix stopped the grin threatening to consume his face again. “Well yes...But I wouldn’t mind…” He trailed off again.

Sylvain elbowed him the ribs. “We didn’t catch that Fe.”

“I said… I wouldn’t mind dancing if… if it was with Byleth.” 

Felix’s face grew a bit pink and Byleth grinned. She shook off another warm feeling brought on by the swordsman and decided she was done torturing him. Instead she pointed a finger at the future king of Faerghus who was sitting across from her. “And what about you? This doesn’t seem like something you’d participate in. I never thought you’d take a bet.”

Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I...wasn’t planning on it but… I also just really want to be the first to dance with you.”

He was too damn cute…

“Ugh!” Byleth slammed her fist down on the table. “You guys!” She lowered her voice when she realized the other people in the dining hall were looking at her. “You all drive me crazy. You’re each too fucking cute and good to me and you all make my toes curl. It’s too much!” Byleth stood up and walked away. She could hear Claude and Sylvain laughing behind her. 

“I think we finally broke her boys.” Claude commented.

-

Byleth walked into Linhardt’s room. Apparently she was the last to arrive because all the other guys were there. The Lions were sitting on his bed, while Claude straddle his desk chair. Byleth let her eyes take them all in. She weighed her options and chose to sit on Sylvain’s lap. He grinned triumphantly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss in her hair. 

“Hey beautiful. Come here often?” he teased.

Byleth frowned and lightly punched him on the arm. “As a matter of fact I do. To get naked with that one.” She said pointing at Linhardt. The scholar smirked. 

“Ouch” Sylvain said, pretending her punch and words actually hurt him. He bent down and kissed her. 

Byleth shifted her weight to face Claude, letting Sylvain support her as she reached out and took Dimitri’s hand in one of hers, and Felix’s in the other. 

Claude narrowed his eyes at her. “Just remember whose room you’re coming back to tonight” he said. 

“I do. It’s Dimitri’s. Remember, to be fair you gave him your Wednesday since Friday is the night of the ball.” 

Claude groaned and she smirked at him.

“Shall we get to the reason we are all here?” Linhardt said. “Byleth, would you care to announce the winner?” 

“You already know?” Felix asked her.

“Yes, Linhardt wanted to go over all the data we provided before announcing a winner” she said, thinking back on the impressive chart the scholar had created.

“And?” Felix prompted. 

Byleth got up off of Sylvain then grinned at them all. “It was actually really close which was why Linhardt wanted to talk to me.”

“Does that mean you ultimately decided?” Dimitri asked.

“No...we just had to determine which factors were more effective and important than others.”

“And?” Felix prompted again.

Byleth let her eyes take in the four boys, images of their recent trysts flooded her mind. The way Sylvain immediately drowned her in pleasure with his mouth as he fucked her hard on his desk, his arm supporting her back, forcing her to fall onto his cock at a wonderful angle. The way Felix ravaged her with love bites along her neck and breasts as he pounded her back into his door, letting the whole dorm floor hear their moans. The way Dimitri let the feral animal out, his cock slamming into her so hard that he broke one of the legs on his bed. The way Claude took her in a corner of the library, his hand around her mouth to stifle the noises so they wouldn’t get caught by the students and staff as he fucked her roughly against the bookshelf, knocking books down in the process. 

It was hard to pull the smile off her face. She had quite enjoyed the extra effort they each put into this. 

Byleth shifted and moved behind Claude’s chair. She leaned her weight onto his back and ran a hand through his hair. He noticeably shivered at the touch. “It’s my golden deer.”

The Lions all groaned. Claude grinned and pulled Byleth onto his lap, kissing her. 

“So who came in last?” Felix asked.

Byleth laughed. He was so damn competitive. “Not telling.”

“Come on By. One of your boys needs to improve.” Sylvain said.

“That’s not remotely true and honestly I don’t know. We were focused on the winner. We didn’t go beyond that. But it was close like I said. When Linhardt pulled me in you were all still in the running.”

Felix growled again then left the room, Sylvain behind him saying that Byleth better save him a dance. She had planned to dance with all them anyway, even Linhardt if he changed his mind. 

Byleth got off of Claude then moved over to Linhardt and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you going to tell me yet what your reward is for mediating this whole thing?”

He kissed her lightly on the spot below her ear, the place he knew always made her shiver with want for more. 

“You’ll see.” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him then kissed him. She moved to Claude, kissed his cheek then let Dimitri guide her to his room for the night.

Claude looked over at Linhardt after everyone was gone. “Even though I won the bet I’m starting to think you got the better deal.”

“Oh?” Linhardt’s eyes lit up. “How ever so?”

Claude laughed. Linhardt knew what he was doing. He stood up and ran his tan fingers through the emerald locks of Linhardt’s hair. “You might be a better schemer then I am.” 

Linhardt smirked and Claude kissed him. He felt the scholar melt into his touch. Claude pulled back and grinned. “Mind if I stay awhile?”

“Not at all. But only if you let me study your crest again after.” 

Claude laughed and pulled Linhardt back to his lips.

\- 

Byleth walked into the ballroom, her arm on Dimitri’s. It was a custom for the house leaders and their professors to enter this event together. She was glad to have Dimitri’s solid support as she got accustomed to walking in the gold peep toe high heels that Hilda let her borrow. 

The last few hours, Byleth had been locked in Mercedes room, while she and Annette did her hair and makeup for the night. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and curled at the ends and consisted of two small braids on each side that were weaved into the ponytail. She wore a fair amount of makeup, at least to her standard; black eyeliner, deep gold eye shadow, foundation, rosy pink blush, and mascara that made her lashes look incredibly long. She opted out of lipstick, assuming that it would end up on one of her guys. 

Dorothea took her into town a few days prior to help her select a Faerghus blue colored gown. It was silky material and simple with only a few gold colored gems around the front of the bodice. Her shoulders were completely exposed by the heart shaped dress. It was floor length with a long slit up the left side, allowing Byleth to conceal a dagger on her right leg. Hilda also gave her a pair of dangling gold earrings and a simple teardrop gold necklace, to pair with everything. 

When Dimitri arrived to escort her to the ballroom, his mouth dropped. She went to step outside but he immediately pushed her back in the room. 

“Goddess Byleth…” He said dumbfounded. “You look stunning...I…” His hands hovered around her hips. “Can I… Please can I kiss you?”

Byleth smiled and nodded, mentally patting her back for skipping the lipstick. Dimitri almost crushed her into a kiss, his hands tracing the silky materials and parts of her bare flesh. 

“Please…” he begged in a desperate whisper. “Please let me have you, right now.” He said as his lips pulled from her and went to her collarbone then the tops of her breasts that the dress had pushed up nicely. 

“Dima… I don’t think we have time.”

He slipped a hand under her dress and teased her core. She moaned at his eagerness and touch. Her body flushed with desire at how badly he wanted her. 

“I promise it will be quick...I can even pick you up and run with you to the ballroom to make it on time.”

Byleth giggled at the thought, but then Dimitri slipped her underwear over so he could push two fingers inside of her. She moaned again, loving when Dimitri was assertive. 

“Please Dima…please fuck me” she moaned. She knew they didn’t have time but she had yet to balance her crest out for the day and just could not deny him.

The feeling of Dimitri pressing into her was amazing. He was rock hard. He must have really wanted her badly. But she was already dripping wet for him too. He looked so handsome out of the school uniform and in his tradition Faerghus formal outfit. Honestly she wanted to rip it open to at least see his amazing chest but there just wasn’t time. 

Dimitri pulled her up so she could push some of her weight on her desk and fucked her desperately fast. This quickie did not disappoint. Their desire for each was so intense and needy that they both climaxed fast. She was grateful and surprised that they somehow managed to keep her dress unmarked and her makeup intact. 

They rushed to clean up and scramble to the ballroom. They ended up being the last ones announced since they were so late. Both still flushed with their quick tryst as they made their way into the room.

Dimitri was sporting his bright and beautiful smile, the one typically reserved for Byleth. She noticed a few people staring at him, clearly unaware that he could make that expression. Byleth couldn’t help but smile brightly next to him, trying to equal his beauty. She knew she wasn’t matching it but that was ok. She only recently had begun smiling and it was something very hard to get a hang of, at least when not prompted by pleasure from one of her guys, a stupid comment by Claude of Sylvain, or that wicked grin she had when sparring against Felix. 

They made their way through the middle of the dance hall, gave a polite bow to Rhea and Seteth then moved off to the side. Dimitri excused himself to collect his partner for the first dance. It was tradition for the house leaders to dance first as a way of opening the floor to everyone else. Dimitri moved away from Byleth and extended a hand to Ingrid. Ingrid actually blushed, apparently not thinking that Dimitri would select her. Everyone probably thought he would dance with Byleth. 

Edelgard was basically pulled onto the dance floor by Ferdinand. Byleth grinned at the look on her face and wondered how the Aegir heir had convinced the imperial princess to let him be her first dance. 

Claude walked over to Byleth and looked her up and down, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He extended his hand to her and winked. Byleth smiled, trying to suppress the urge to return his terrible grin and placed her hand in his. Dimitri wasn’t the only one shining in his traditional formal outfit. Claude was just downright handsome and the gold in his clothes just made his skin look that much warmer, that much more touchable. Goddess she really wanted to touch him.

Byleth was actually grateful that Claude won the bet. Dimitri had grown up in the world of nobility where balls and dancing were a frequent occurrence. She knew there was no way she could match him in grace and elegance. He had attempted to teach her and she just couldn’t compare. Claude on the other hand was new to Fodlan nobility. He only recently started learning how to dance and his manner was a lot more carefree and fun. He also placed a hand on her waist instead of shoulder so they were closer but this messed up some of the steps of the dance and they both laughed every time they screwed up. Yup, Claude was perfect for this. 

“Dammit By” he whispered in her ear. “I want to fuck you in this dress so badly. I just wish it was gold instead of navy ” he said with a wink. “Any chance I could sneak away with you at some point and enjoy this gown in all its glory.”

Byleth giggled. “Possibly.”

Dimitri and Claude exchanged a look when the song was over. They guided their partners to meet then switched. Ingrid again blushed, surprised that the Golden Deer leader wanted to dance with her. It was nice to see Ingrid out of her element. She was always so put together and took it upon herself to mother everyone in the Lion’s house. Earlier in the day, Mercedes and Annette had pulled Ingrid into their hair and makeup party. The Galatea heir confessed that she was too focused on her dream to become a knight and rarely danced. The blush on Ingrid’s face as Claude placed his hand on her waist was priceless.

Dancing with Dimitri was nice. His ice blue eyes sparkled as he guided her along to the dance, making sure she hit all the right steps by keeping her form proper. She couldn’t help but smile at him in his element. Byleth almost forgot about their amazing and desperate quickie earlier. Dimitri was back to the prim and proper prince. But when the song ended he leaned down to whisper “I want you again” and brushed his fingers along the exposed skin of her shoulders, before letting Sylvain take the next dance. She felt her core heat at his words and her next partner didn’t help things. 

Sylvain flashed her his best genuine smile before it turned wicked as his hand slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled him against her. “Professor, you look delectable in that dress. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to fuck someone so badly without taking their clothes off.”

“Sylvain!” she whined. 

He chuckled and twirled her around then pulled her tight against him. Sylvain leaned down to whisper, “Please let me ravish you later.” She shivered at the thought. 

“Can your clothes stay on too?” She said fingering the lapel of his black and red formal clothes. “You look so yummy all dressed up and proper.”

Sylvain tensed a bit and she assumed it was the ‘proper’ part of her comment. Her eyes gazed into his and she noticed that pain only flickered in them for the briefest moment. His grin faded and he whispered again, “Anything for you By.”

Byleth gave him a bright smile. “It goes both ways.” A wonderful expression overtook his face and he twirled her in a circle again, this time picking her up into his arms to spin her some more, causing her to laugh. 

When the song was over, Sylvain guided her to the side of the dance floor to get a drink. Several people approached them, talking to her about the dress, her dancing. Many of the men asked for a dance. Sylvain rested an almost possessive hand on her lower back. It was a bit out of character for him, but his normal grin was plastered on his face as he made jokes and flirted. 

The music picked up again, a less formal jig that Byleth actually knew from the many evenings she spent in taverns with her father. She glanced around for a suitable partner for something so high intensity. Her eyes landed on a big energetic grin and she moved towards it, politely brushing off any invitations on her way. Byleth extended her hand to the man who looked surprised.

“Come Caspar, come dance with me.” 

Caspar’s grin grew bigger and he practically pulled her out onto the dance floor. She was right to pick him. He jumped along happily to the music, making Byleth laugh the entire time as he spun her around, missing several of the steps. At one point they almost collided with Hilda and Claude who didn’t seem to mind and joined in with their haphazard jig instead, all four laughing and switching up partners on a whim. 

She stayed out for another dance with the overly eager grappler before the music changed back to more traditional styles. Byleth accepted a dance from Ferdinand and then Lorenz before taking another break, Claude meeting her on the side with a glass of wine. She accepted it gratefully and let him guide her into a conversation with some of the Deers. Raphael shared some of his food with her, telling her she needed to eat more; Ignatz pulled out a small notebook and made a quick sketch of her, and Leonie admitted surprise that Byleth could dance at all.

Byleth was back on the dance floor for the next song in the extremely polite and nervous arms of Ashe. He made sure to hold the proper form, which meant that he barely touched her. As this incredibly shy boy led the dance, she tried to imagine him with Dedue. Ashe was only an two inches taller than Byleth and Dedue was the second tallest student at the academy. She just couldn’t picture the small archer and the large Duscur man, but then again she had been with Dedue. He could be surprisingly gentle.

“Ashe? Did Dedue mention…” she drifted off, not sure how to phrase her questions.

Ashe blushed. “Ah, um yes he did. You mean about him and Mercedes helping you and the prince?”

“Yes. Was that...alright? I know you two are...together.”

Ashe gave a nervous laugh. “Yes, we are together frequently, but not exclusive. Dedue is very fond of his Highness and Dimitri is his number one priority. I don’t believe Dedue will ever be in a committed monogamous relationship. He values the role of his Highness’s protector too much.”

“Are you ok with that?” she asked, noticing a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Ah yes… well I understand. I just work to cherish what we have now.”

Byleth smiled. “You’re amazing Ashe.”

He blushed again. “I am nothing compared to you or the other Lions. But I’m glad you think so… Actually since you brought up the Dedue thing.” He swallowed. “I...just wanted to throw my hat into the ring… If you ever needed or...wanted anything similar...I’m happy to help.”

Byleth grinned. Ashe was so damn cute. “Thank you. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

Ashe was bright red now. “Really Professor?”

“Really.”

“Thank you so much!” He said then bowed and left the dance floor, letting Dedue take his place. 

Byleth took another break after her dance with Dedue and moved off the dance floor to once again have a glass of wine placed in her hand, this time by Dimitri. The prince, Ferdinand, and Lorenz were having a very detailed discussion about the differences of certain dances between the three regions. 

Byleth took the opportunity to look around the hall, realizing she was missing one of her Lions. Her eyes scanned everyone’s face twice but did not spot him. She frowned and excused herself from the noblemen and started walking along the wall of the space hoping she would find him. She passed by a large tapestry that depicted Saint Cichol in battle and stopped at its edge to take a sip of wine. The second she lowered the glass and hand wrapped around her mouth and another around the dagger concealed on her leg. She stiffened but the person who belonged to the hand spoke.

“Is anyone looking at you right now?”

Byleth scanned the ballroom. “Just Sylvain.” She felt her captor shift a bit, which she assumed was to make eye contact with Sylvain. The redhead grinned. The next second she was pulled behind the tapestry and into a hidden alcove. A warm mouth met hers. 

“That was risky” she said between kisses. “I could have stabbed you.” 

“I know… that’s why I grabbed your dagger… I can deal with a headbutt or a kick, but not being stabbed.” Felix said. 

“You noticed it? Did I...not conceal it well enough?”

Felix grinned against her lips. “Of course I noticed it. I doubt anyone else did.”

“Were you...observing me...that much?” 

He scoffed. “Everyone here is observing you… how could they not…but they are only focusing on certain things. I...took you all in.” He said sneaking his hand through the slip of her dress, then up her bare leg, shifting it to wrap around him and pushing her against the wall in the process. “And this slit is perfect.” She shivered as his mouth moved onto her neck. In one second his fingers were dipping into her wet folds and then the next it was his cock.

“Fuck Felix…” she whined. “I haven't even seen you yet and you’re already inside me.”

He chuckled and thrust into her. “I was too...busy trying to find somewhere...to fuck you.” He thrusted harder. “The second I saw you… I knew I couldn’t wait… for this damn thing to end.” He thrust again forcing a moan from her which she tried to stifle by latching onto his neck. “Besides...I couldn’t stand watching you...with all those other guys. I just kept thinking...how much I wanted to touch you…to fuck you in this dress. And then I remembered...I could.” 

Byleth whined again and kissed him hard, their teeth clinking together briefly. He was fucking her so forcefully, as if he was trying to remind her who her favorite rough fucking swordsman was. She didn’t need reminding but she loved it all the same. Felix kept kissing her as she climaxed, trying to stifle her high pitched moans of pleasure. She bent down and took him in her mouth so he could climax. Felix groaned a fucked into her mouth until his seed ran down her throat. 

Byleth had just stood up when someone else joined them, wanting her attention.

“Hey you two, mind if I cut in?” Sylvain said.

Felix just grunted then shifted out of the alcove.

Sylvain’s warm lips were on hers. He kissed her a few times then pulled back and licked his lips. “That’s a delicious taste” he said. 

Sylvain pushed his tongue into her mouth again, more greedy this time, apparently enjoying the taste of her and Felix. He reached down and grabbed both of her legs then pushed into her. For once, and for good reason, Sylvain did not take his time. He moaned against her lips, biting down on her lower one, while he fucked her hard and fast, shifting her to an angle that made him go so deep inside of her that she almost cried. Another orgasm ripped through her and he followed soon after. 

So far each of her trysts this evening had been fast, hard and heavy. Byleth wasn’t complaining but it was a lot. They were only half way through the evening. She was hoping the others could at least wait until the ball was over.

A minute later they both peered around that tapestry. Byleth snuck out first, on slightly shaking knees. She retrieved her wine, took a big gulp and tried to steady herself. She had little time to adjust before she was being tugged onto the dance floor. 

Felix smirked at her as he pulled her against him for a slow dance. He was quite the little sneak this evening. Byleth had to hold back a laugh.

“Usually you dance with a girl first, then pull her behind a tapestry for a quickie” Byleth commented.

He chuckled. “You know I’m not traditional at all.”

Byleth smiled then rested her head on his chest. He pulled her flushed with his body and slowly swayed to the song. Byleth knew as a professor she shouldn’t be so close to him but she just didn’t care. She was tired and being wrapped up in Felix was one of her favorite places to sleep. 

When they exited the dance floor, Claude approached them. He knelt down to whisper in her ear. “Go to the Goddess tower. Linhardt is waiting for you there.” 

She pouted. “The Goddess tower is very far and I don’t think I can walk much more in these shoes...it’s also super cold. I didn’t bring a cover.”

Claude grinned at her and unfastened his gold cape. He draped it around her shoulders then offered her his hand. “Come on. I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the tower.”

Byleth’s eyes lit up and she nodded her head. Claude laughed.

Of course, Claude took her a bit out of the way, to the right side of the cathedral to a small bench. He knelt between her legs and began to lap up the slick that seemed to be constantly pooling at her core this evening. She ran her fingers through his hair, making him elicit deep moans against her clit. She squirmed and whimpered. Claude picked her up and sat her on the railing then pulled down her bodice so he could latch onto one of her breasts while he fucked her. 

They fucked in the moonlight of the cold chilly night. It felt amazing and beautiful at the same time. Claude’s hot skin and the cold air; the way his eyes practically glowed when it caught the moonlight, the way he held her. She tried to capture the scene in her memory but soon gave into the intensity of the pleasure and cried out. 

Byleth moved gingerly up the Goddess tower stairs a few minutes later. Claude stayed below, saying he’d play look out. She didn’t know what that meant but she was sure to get an answer soon. 

When she reached the top she saw Linhardt leaning against the railing and staring up at the moon. He was in a dark emerald suit and for once his long hair was down. Byleth moved towards him and ran her fingers through the soft emerald locks. He turned and smiled at her.

“Good evening...Byleth” he said against her neck as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“Is this your part of the deal? You get to watch the moon with me?”

“A part of it, yes.” She smiled. “And the other part I will explain to you. Have you heard about the myth of the Goddess tower?”

“The one about two people making a promise?”

“Yes exactly. I was hoping you’d be willing to make a promise with me.”

Her smile grew wider. “And what is it you’d like to promise?”

Linhardt took both of her hands in his. “That we will always have a beautiful and understanding relationship, where you allow me to study you and we get to ravish each other.”

Byleth giggled. “We already have that.”

“And I’d like it forever, even after the academy. We must continue our meetings. I would love for you to visit my home sometime too.”

Byleth was certain she was blushing now...these guys really had her emotions going through a ringer lately. “Alright. I’d like that too.”

His face lit up. “Perfect, now close your eyes and wish it with me.”

Byleth closed her eyes and wished. She not only wished to continue her time with Linhardt but with all of her boys. She wanted to at least have a strong friendship with them after the academy, even if they could not continue their sexual adventures. It was surprising to her how much she cared for each of them. Her non-beating heart threatened to burst at the thought. 

Linhardt’s lips pressed against hers and he pulled her close to him. “I think we should seal this oath properly” he suggested.

“Oh? And how’s that?”

“With sex of course.” 

Byleth giggled. He was always so blunt. She loved it. She kissed him back and he took that as a positive sign, letting his hands run down her dress and back up again. 

“Can we leave this exquisite dress on?”

She laughed. “Everyone seems to really love the dress.”

“Yes, my instruction to Dorothea paid off.”

“You told her about this dress?”

“No, but I told her what I thought would look best and I was not wrong” he said, scanning her entire form. 

Linhardt pulled her against the wall of the tower and kissed her. Their tongues danced together as they ran their fingers along each other's body, under clothing. He sucked circles down her neck and on top of her breasts. She would have complained about the exposure but knew that he would heal the bruises before anyone saw them. Eventually Linhardt turned her around and pressed in from behind, slowly fucking her against the wall. A hand squeezed her breasts together and his mouth was on the back of her neck. She moaned happily, loving the mix of his touches and thrusts. His long cock pressing against her walls, his other hand rubbing circles along her clit, forcing an orgasm from her. 

Because Claude was keeping watch, Linhardt was able to take his time with her. It was nice to have a normal pace after the four ravishing and rough encounters earlier. Surprisingly, Linhardt fucked her for half an hour, mixing some oral into their pleasure to keep him for climaxing too soon. Byleth had never seen him try so hard to keep their interaction going so long. Apparently the atmosphere and their promise had sparked something inside of him. It was amazing. 

Byleth imagined this was like normal sex. She rarely had sex where someone wasn’t desperate or attempting something kinky. Was this common for others? She almost asked the question out loud but Linhardt had just thrusted into her again and finally decided he was ready to climax. Their moans of pleasure echoed in the tower. Linhardt took her with him and came inside of her for the first time since they started their lust filled meetings.. 

This night was wonderful, this moment was perfect she thought as she leaned against the wall and stared up at the full moon, Linhardt’s arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. 

How could life get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (maybe 2) deals with the death of Jeralt. I thought about skipping over this event but it's a big deal and since I've made everyone all emotional it would be weird to ignore it. If I do this as all one chapter, there will be a bit of a tease for another addition to Byleth's list of sexual partners.


	15. The Grieving Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super long and emotional. For you smut lovers I promise the next chapter will balance out the lack there of in this one. I'm not sure how this story ended up with so many feels, but it did. Either way I love these guys and we get a teaser of another best boi.

Again and again she forced back the hands of time, trying to save her father. Nothing worked...nothing fucking worked… The voice in her head kept pleading with her to stop but she couldn’t. She didn’t give up until her power completely ran out and she collapsed on the ground, weeping over his dying body. Jeralt said goodbye to her and she lost it, screaming in agony, a sound escaping her throat that didn’t sound real.

Felix reached her first, his rough hands trying to pull her away. Byleth yelled at him to leave her alone, even threatened to jab her sword into his arm, but he refused. It wasn’t until he pulled her head to look him in the eyes did she throw her arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. He did his best to soothe her, Sylvain now at her back, Ashe rubbing the outside of one of her hands and Mercedes lightly touching her hair. 

The sound of a horse approaching prompted Felix to pick her up, her grip on him tightening. 

“By, you need to let me go so we can take you back to the monastery.” Byleth whimpered into his shoulder not wanting to move away from him. “Baby…” he said softly causing her to look into his eyes. Felix was in pain seeing her like this and looked like he really didn’t want to release her. “I’ll be back with you in no time but right now you need to let me go.”

Byleth complied and was surprised when Felix handed her to Dimitri, the prince’s strong arms pulling her up and onto his horse. Immediately, she clung to him and he shifted her tight against him, one arm wrapped around her waist. His lips brushed her cheek and he looked into her eyes. “It’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m taking you back to the monastery. Everyone else will be along shortly.”

They moved fast through the rain and ruins. Dimitri’s strong grip allowed her to feel safe enough to continue emitting the sobs she had tried to hold back earlier. Byleth shook in his arms and his sorrowful voice whispered comforting words, trying to soothe her. 

When they arrived at the monastery, Dimitri rode the horse right outside her door, tied it up to one of the columns and carried her inside the room. He tried to get her to change out of her soaked clothing but she refused. 

“Byleth please. You are wet and covered in blood. You are shaking from the cold. Let me help you.”

“No!” she shouted at him. “No! I can’t...I can’t…” she whimpered, her fingers running across the blood stained on her armor, her father’s blood. Dimitri followed it, his eyes dark. 

“It’s like he is still here.” He commented. She nodded her head, gripping the material tightly between her hands. “I understand…” 

Dimitri sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his lap. She clung to him again and softly cried into his chest. He ran his hand lightly down her back, whispering soothing words, until she passed out from exhaustion. 

Felix burst through the door a few minutes later. He took one look at Byleth and placed his head in his hands. Sylvain walked in behind him and shut the door.

“Why is she still in her blood stained clothes?” Felix asked. “You didn’t help her change?” He said trying to control the anger in his voice. 

“She wouldn’t let me. I tried… Jeralt’s blood is on it. She feels like removing her clothes is finally admitting he is dead.” Dimitri explained.

Sylvain sat down on the bed. “I get that… I kept my shirt with Miklan’s blood on it for a week before throwing it away”

Felix sighed and sat down in her desk chair. “So now what? We let her shiver in her wet bloody clothes until she finally lets us take care of her?”

“I’m afraid so…” Dimitri said. 

A soft knock echoed on the door and Sylvain held out a hand to prevent Felix from getting to it and shouting at the intruder. Sylvain opened the door to reveal Dedue. The big man’s eyes rested on Byleth, a hard expression on his face.

“I apologize for intruding but Lady Rhea and the Knights are requesting a report about what happened.” 

Dimitri shifted and handed Byleth’s sleeping form to Sylvain. “I’ll handle the report and check in on everyone. I assume you two are going to stay with her tonight?”

“Of course we are” Felix said coldly. 

“Very well, I will come check in on her in the morning.” Dimitri walked out.

“Let me know if I can do anything for her or either or you. I’ll be right outside the door so no one disturbs her.” Dedue said then shut the door behind him.

Sylvain looked down at Byleth’s sleeping form. “Fuck Fe. What do we do now?”

“We kill those fuckers who stabbed Jeralt. We find them for her and give her the revenge she deserves.”

Sylvain shook his head. “I mean with her, right now.”

“Oh...uh.” 

Felix shifted to the bed and started untying her boots. Sylvain pulled her jacket off and Felix draped in on the back of her chair. Felix dug in her dresser for a sweater and Sylvain put it on her, over the bloodstained clothes. He then helped Sylvain with his shoes and jacket then followed with his own. Sylvain shifted them to lie down on the bed, Byleth still curled against him. Felix turned off the light and moved in behind her other side, making sure she was completely surrounded by warmth. 

\--

Byleth awoke the next morning in a ball of warmth. It took her awhile to open her eyes. They were sore and dry. When she finally managed it she saw bright red hair and curled into Sylvain more. A body behind her shifted and tightly circled her waist. She wasn’t sure who it was but she guessed Felix, based on the possessive way he was holding her. 

She was soo tired… soo drained...she had exhausted her power trying to rescue her father and now her body was shaking with the backlash. Honestly she didn’t care. She deserved this for failing to save him. 

Felix’s arm gripped her tighter and long fingers pulled her chin up to look into warm brown eyes. 

“By, are you ok? Are you cold?” Sylvain asked. Byleth saw the depths of his concern and she couldn’t keep eye contact.. 

“Crest…” she mumbled into his shirt. “Too hot…”

Felix lifted her sweater up and Sylvain shifted her so they could pull it off. 

“Better?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth looked down at her blood stained clothes… her father’s blood. She shifted up to sit and pulled her knees to her stomach and continued to shake.

“Byleth what do you need? Please tell us” Sylvain pleaded. 

She just sat there shaking, unsure of what to do, what she actually needed. Her mind wasn’t functioning. It was all so stressful. Tears started pouring down her cheeks again.

Sylvain stroked her hand. “You’re trembling so badly. I know this isn’t the time but we need to take care of you” he said.

“No…” she said shakily. “I… deserve this…”

“No you don’t By. This is just a reaction to your crest. You severely pushed the boundaries of your abilities yesterday. Please let us take care of you” Sylvain begged.

“No!” she attempted to shout. “Don’t deserve...to feel.”

Sylvain looked at Felix, a bit surprised he had yet to say anything. Typically the swordsman would respond by shouting and reprimanding such self deprecating behavior. But his raven haired friend looked lost. Sylvain reached his other hand out and touched Felix. The swordsman jumped slightly at the contact, as if awoken from a dream. He glanced into Sylvain’s eyes then back to Byleth. 

“Baby…” Felix said lightly touching her face. “What can we do?”

Byleth’s eyes widened at Felix’s new name for her. He had said it yesterday too and for some reason it was the only thing that got through the fog of her misery. 

“Please…” he begged. “Let us help you, at least enough to get the shaking to stop.”

Byleth just stared at Felix for a while before reaching for him. The sincerity in his eyes was new, drawing her in, she couldn’t stay away. Felix helped her into his lap and kissed her lightly. 

“Ask Dedue to bring some warm water and a washcloth. We need to get her cleaned up a bit.” Felix said to Sylvain. He reached his hand down to start pulling off pieces of her armor. She whimpered and tried to fight him off. “Baby…” he said again so soft and gentle “Let me do this for you. I promise we won’t wash your clothes, just you.” She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment then conceded.

Sylvain helped Felix strip Byleth’s clothes then Felix followed after her, pulling their naked bodies under the covers. He kissed her softly and slowly, trying to hold her over until they could clean her up and take care of her. She let Felix soothe her body with his lips and sank into his warm skin. 

When Dedue returned, Felix started to scrub the dirt from her body. Sylvain left to get some breakfast for them while Felix took care of her. 

Tears ran down her face as Felix washed her. He was being so gentle, so loving, it made her want to cry more. She didn’t deserve this, deserve him or any of her guys. What if it had been one of them that died? She began sobbing again and Felix wrapped her up in a towel and held her. 

Sylvain returned and took Byleth from Felix so he could clean himself. By the time Felix was finished she had stopped crying and Sylvain was pacifying her with his lips. 

Felix sat down and sighed. “Maybe you should take care of her Syl. You’re much better at the...the love making part of sex.”

Byleth turned as if she just realized Felix was there and crawled onto his lap. He looked surprised as she buried her face in his neck. 

Sylvain gave a small smile. “It doesn’t matter how good I am, Fe. She wants you right now. I’ll help her when she wants me to. In fact I’m heading to the bathhouse to return this stuff and clean up. I’ll be back shortly.”

Felix watched him leave then looked down at Byleth. He ran a thumb over her cheek. “Is that really true?” He said so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him. “Of all of us, you want me right now?”

Byleth looked at him and shifted so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He searched her eyes for the answer then pulled her into a kiss. She responded with a needy whine and forceful kisses, her arms tightly wrapped around him. He crushed her to him, responding to her desperate need for him. 

Felix just kept thinking what if that had been her instead of Jeralt...what would he have done… But she was alive and needed him...him. 

Byleth whimpered into his mouth, her hips shaking along his hard length. He positioned himself then pushed into her. She moaned as he reached out and controlled her hips. It took all of his power not to fuck her too hard. Their desperation was trying to push them into a brutal territory and Felix couldn’t stand the idea of hurting her right now. 

Felix kept their lips locked together as he lowered them down to lay on their sides. He wrapped up their limbs so he could hold her and thrust with more leverage. His fingers laced into her hair and he pushed his lips harder against hers, trying to consume her pain. His other hand held her hip, controlling their movements, keeping the pace consistent. Felix didn’t want to overwhelm her but this was too much… Her pain was so severe, her struggle to deal with these unknown and new emotions. Her blue eyes looked so lost but she clung to him desperately...to him. Felix didn’t understand what he was feeling either. He just wanted to be there for her, to distract and take care of her. 

Felix couldn’t help but climax with her when she finally hit her limit. He came inside of her then held her tightly against him. Her shivering finally ceased and soon she drifted off to sleep. Felix almost felt bad about fucking her right after her father died but he knew she needed it.

Sylvain returned a few minutes later with Dimitri. For once Felix didn’t care that the prince was there. He pulled himself away from Byleth who whimpered in her sleep. The sound stung his heart and he almost laid back down. Instead he took the new wash cloth from Sylvain and cleaned her up again. When he was done he motioned for Sylvain to replace him on the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sylvain asked.

“I need to punch something… and then properly bathe.” He said, pulling his clothes back on. “I highly doubt she’ll want me again when she wakes up.”

“Why would you think that?” Dimitri asked, an odd emotion in his eyes. 

Felix shrugged. “I’m not her bright warm sun. I’m the cold rough earth. I provide no comfort. If I’m wrong come find me.”

Sylvain chuckled as Felix left. “He can be a real idiot sometimes.”

Dimitri frowned then reached over and lightly brushed some of Byleth’s hair back. “I’m going to replace Dedue out front. Let me know if you need anything.” He bent down and kissed her forehead then left. 

Sylvain sighed and joined Byleth on the bed, pulling her against him to lull her back to a deep sleep. 

An hour later Byleth was trembling again. She woke up and noticed Sylvain.

“I’m sorry Syl…” she said softly while he stroked her face. 

“Why?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“I… I went to Felix...and”

“Shhh.” he said, pressing a finger to her lips. “None of us care about that. We just want to be here for you.” She nodded under the intensity of his understanding expression. “Now, you’re shaking again. Let me help you ease some of this pain.” He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. 

Sylvain’s warmth and slow passionate kisses did so many things to bring Byleth’s body to life again. He rejuvenated her and helped push out some of the darkness. His kisses were like liquid gold, so warm and luxurious. Sylvain was gentle and loving and fucked her slowly for a long time. His deep thrusts keeping the painful thoughts out of her mind. Sylvain was the soothing touch she needed after her desperate session with Felix. He brought her to a pleasing but only mildly intense orgasm, trying to keep her from feeling overwhelmed. Byleth passed out again after they were done. 

Sylvain opened her door a few minutes later to see Dimitri and Claude sitting on the steps talking. He was wondering when the golden deer was going to show up. 

“What took you so long?” Sylvain teased. 

Claude frowned. “I knew she was with you guys. I didn’t want to overwhelm her with too much attention. How is she?”

“A mess. She’s been crying a lot, refused to change and slept in her wet, bloody clothes, and then woke up shaking because she completely drained all of her crest power. At first she refused to let us help but somehow Felix got through to her and took care of her. She passed out and then woke up shaking again and I just took care of her. I’m willing to bet she’s going to wake up in need again in another hour or so. By is very concerned about upsetting us so we should try to keep things even for her right now. One of you two should be there when she wakes up.” 

“You go Dimitri. I know you were up late briefing the knights and Rhea. Go sleep with her. I’ll keep watch” Claude said.

Dimitri nodded and went inside. Sylvain sat down next to Claude and rested his head on his shoulders. Claude reached up and ran his fingers through the soft red locks. 

“I’ve been keeping an ear out for word of those who killed Jeralt. All the Knights are out looking for them.”

“Isn’t that reckless? What if the monastery is attacked?”

“Then it is up to us to protect it...to protect her” Claude said.

For once Byleth found a soothing warmth in the ice blue eyes of the prince of Faerghus. When she woke up trembling again, Dimitri was the one next to her. Instead of giving her a pitiful concerned expression, looked at her with such tenderness she almost cried. He gently caressed her face and she leaned into him, lightly brushing his lips. Dimitri’s big hand pressed against her back allowing her to feel comforted. She tugged at his clothes, needing his skin against hers. He willingly compiled to her wish. 

Dimitri’s chest was Goddess sent. He was so brood and easily towered over her, making her feel surrounded and safe. He pressed his large length into her and once again her mind went blank, only able to focus on the wonderful feeling. Dimitri planted kisses along her cheeks, neck, and chest, while thrusting slow and deep, making her feel incredibly loved. At one point he pulled her to sit in his lap, wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace and cradled her head in his hand so he could keep kissing her as he thrusted up into her warmth. This position felt so emotional, so meaningful and deep. It was amazing how much love the tortured prince could make her feel. Tears fell from her eyes as he brought them to climax together, filling her womb with his seed. 

Dimitri cradled her to him and gently ran his fingers through her hair, humming some unknown tune until she fell asleep.

This time Byleth slept for several hours before waking up again to the needs of her crest. The intense warmth of the future Alliance leader that was wrapped around her, almost immediately soothed the pain of her soul. Claude pressed a deep kiss against her lips, then let his beautiful green eyes take her in. Apparently he needed to confirm that she wanted him before he continued. Byleth was surprised by how concerned he was, the normal mischief in his eyes completely absent. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Claude kissed her hard and desperate, his arms pulling her flush against him. It was like he had to confirm she was real, alive, and alright. 

Claude took his time, covering her with kisses, stroking every part of her body he could. He pleased her with his fingers all while stealing her breath with his lips. When she came down from her first orgasm, he entered her core. Claude fucked her while they lay on their sides facing each other. He kept running his fingers through her hair and whispered sweet words of comfort into her ears. She was certain at one point she saw a tear in his eyes, but didn’t understand why he would be so upset. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him gently and soothingly, trying to convey her appreciation for him and whatever she actually felt for the Golden Deer leader. 

When they were finished Claude lifted her out of the bed and held her in his lap, while he sat on her desk chair. He got her to eat a few bites of soup before she fell asleep in his arms. 

Byleth woke up an hour later still curled up in Claude. He had a stack of papers in front of him that he must have been studying while she slept. At the moment he was whispering to someone. She heard the tell-tell signs of ceramic clinking and knew someone was making tea. The smell of chamomile drifted in the room and she decided to close her eyes again until it was ready, gripping onto Claude’s flesh tighter. He kissed her forehead and continued talking to Linhardt, she realized. Her brain refused to pick up the words of their conversation but eventually Claude shifted her to sit up and asked her to try and drink some tea. She reached out and held the scalding hot cup between her hands. Claude immediately pulled it out of her fingers and examined the angry red marks it left on her skin. Linhardt shifted in his seat and placed his hands over hers. Shimmering faith magic poured into her flesh and healed the injury. Then he reached out and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eyes from the burn she hadn’t even felt. 

Claude took her cup in his hands and put it up to her lips. She took a sip and he returned it to the table. Claude kissed her cheek and pulled her head back to his shoulder stroking her hair lightly.

“By, I need to leave for a bit but Linhardt is here to be with you. Please don’t pick up the tea cup like that again.” He shifted her face to gaze into her eyes, clearly looking for recognition to his words. She nodded slightly and Claude picked her up and handed her to Linhardt.

Linhardt coaxed her into drinking some more tea, then carried her off to the bed, where he told her ancient stories until she fell asleep. When she woke up again because her body was shaking, Linhardt took care of her with gentle kisses along her collarbone and breasts; slow and deep thrusts inside of her. Just like at the Goddess tower, he took his time switching between the pleasing flicks of his tongue and the hard length of his cock. Byleth climaxed twice with his ministrations, then fell back asleep on his chest. 

Byleth woke up the next time to an empty bed. She reached out and felt no one beside her. Tears immediately formed as she whimpered, unable to handle the pain that swelled up in her chest. A cold hand suddenly ran thin fingers through her hair. “Shhh it’s ok Professor. You’re not alone. We are right here.”

Byleth turned to the voice and saw the ethereal smile of Mercedes. Behind her stood Dedue, deep lines of concern etched in his face. 

“Professor, Dedue and I are going to take you to the bathhouse for a nice long relaxing bath. Is that alright? I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Byleth stared at Mercedes for a moment, not sure what she really wanted. Words were not coming to her, instead she was just wondering where her guys were. She needed one of them. Byleth felt like she couldn’t breathe unless one was there. 

“Syl…” Byleth finally said, wanting his amazing warmth next to her. 

“Syl? Oh you want Sylvain?” Mercedes said. Byleth nodded her head slightly. 

“Professor… you know he can’t come in the bath with you…” Mercedes said. 

Byleth bit her lip to hold back a sob. Mercedes was requesting a simple thing and yet she was fighting her on it. 

“Why don’t you come with me. I’ll wash you up then I’ll make sure Sylvain is here when you return.”

Byleth nodded. Dedue bent down and pulled her into his huge arms. He gave her his best soft smile which she showed her appreciation by kissing his cheek. Dedue pulled her lips to his briefly, then held her against his incredibly large chest and carried her to the bathhouse.

Mercedes guided her to Seteth’s bathing chamber which he allowed them to use for this purpose. The bishop prepared the bath water, dumped a bunch of soothing herbs into it, then helped Byleth get undressed. Mercedes worked to clean her body and hair, then started to massage her feet, letting Byleth sink into the tub and enjoy the feeling. She could have sat there for hours, letting the bishop rub her skin but she started to prune and eventually abided by Mercedes' request to get out. The bishop handed her a robe which felt nice and fluffy against her skin. For a second Byleth felt alright, like nothing had happened. 

When they walked out Sylvain was waiting for her. He gave her a smile and opened his arms and Byleth immediately ran to him. He kissed her cheek then escorted her back to her room. 

Dimitri brought her some dinner and both he and Sylvain tried to get her to eat. She took a few bites of boiled potatoes then refused to eat anymore. She just wanted to curl up into Sylvain’s warmth and sleep forever. 

-  
The next day Byleth was numb. No longer did she want the attention and sympathy of her lovers and friends. When Sylvain left to get Dimitri she locked the door. They both pleaded with her for fifteen minutes to let them in, before giving up.

Byleth hated how she had acted, hated that she needed them all so badly. She was the Ashen Demon...when had everything changed? She must pull herself out of this. If she couldn’t then what was the point of her reputation or all the training her father had given her… 

Byleth sat on the floor and stared at the light pouring in from under it. Occasionally the shadows moved and someone would knock and plead with her. She never responded, just sat and stared unsure of what to do with herself. Despite her need to prove she could deal with her pain, she had no desire to do anything. She felt so incredibly lonely but couldn’t bring herself to ask for someone. Deep down she knew who she wanted… knew who she needed for this particular mood... 

Eventually, Byleth grabbed the Sword of the Creator, unsheathed it and let it sit on the floor, one hand resting on the blade to encourage it to glow warmly. For some reason it was soothing. She fell asleep on the floor, clutching the blade. 

\--

“Professor…” A concerned voice spoke, slightly breaking through her sleepy haze. “Professor!”

Byleth opened her eyes, the voice sounded familiar but her eyes didn’t want to focus.

“Are you alright?” the soft voice said.

“Ashe?” Byleth managed to say.

“Uh yes. Professor...I uh…I’m sorry but I picked the lock to your room. Everyone was really worried and I wanted to make sure you were ok. You’ve been locked in here most of the day”

Byleth was a bit dizzy and feverish. She tried to sit up but fell forward. Ashe reached out and helped her sit back against the bed. One of his rough hands touched her forehead. 

“Professor! I think you have a fever.”

“No…” she mumbled.

“Uh…Oh! Is this because of your crest?” Byleth mumbled an affirmation and closed her eyes. “Do you want me to get someone for you?”

“No…” She couldn’t bring herself to beg for more help. “Just leave me.”

“Professor… I don’t want to.”

Byleth glanced at Ashe. She was trying to figure out why he had said that. His face was bright red and he appeared rather nervous. 

“Is there a reason you’re keeping your partners out?” he questioned.

“They’ve already helped me enough. I… I can’t… I can’t handle the concern on their faces right now. It’s too much.”

Ashe reached out and gently rubbed the back of her hand. “It’s just because they care about you...love you. We all do…all the Lions.”

Byleth stared at him for a few moments. Ashe’s silvery hair was always messy but somehow it looked good on him. Ever since the first time she met him she wanted to touch it. She loved the way he blushed easily, his cheeks deep crimson mixed in with the mess of freckles. Ashe’s light green eyes were always so bright and inviting. It almost broke Byleth when she had to kill his adoptive father; that destroyed look in his usually shining eyes. 

“Ashe? Why don’t you hate me?” His eyes widened, clearly not understanding her question. “I killed Lonato.” 

Ashe frowned. “The Western Church were the ones who really killed him… they brainwashed him...you just happened to be the person holding the sword.” He held her hand tightly. “I was just glad I didn’t have to do it… Thank you.” Byleth’s eyes widened. “You tried to shield me from such pain.”

“I failed…”

“Hardly. You helped get me out of my grief. When we came back you were constantly checking on me, inviting me to tea, asking for assistance in the greenhouse. All of it helped.” He hesitated for a moment. “Will you...will you let me return the favor? I mean…umm” His face turned bright red again. “You clearly need relief and you’re… well you don’t want any of your partners… Just this once…” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Ashe was just too good of a person for this world. Byleth glanced at him, trying to figure out how he recovered from his grief. Would she be alright in a few days like him? Maybe it was possible… Sitting here barely functioning as a result of ignoring her crest’s demands wasn’t helping. It was also affecting those she cared about. 

Byleth leaned forward and kissed him. Ashe reached out and cupped her jaw in his hand, returning her affection, gently and slowly. She was surprised at how wonderful his lips were. They weren’t as soft as Mercedes but definitely softer then any of her guys. It was nice and comforting and she let him pull her into his lap. It felt like they kissed for hours before he made any other attempts to touch her. His rough archer hands glided along her neck and across her collar bone. He pulled her shirt up and gently fondled her breasts, pinching the nipples between his fingers. 

Again he touched the flesh of her upper body for a while before daring to venture farther. One of his hands snuck under the band of her shorts and underwear and played with the slick between her legs, testing her reaction. Byleth sighed at the feeling of finally being touched there. Ashe made a pleased sound at the feeling of how wet she was. Byleth grabbed a fist full of his shirt and moaned as he latched on to one of her breasts. Ashe’s fingers worked her core with an expertise she had no idea he was capable of. She wondered if Mercedes had taught him. It was clear that Ashe’s nimble fingers were perfect for this type of pleasure and his mouth sucked on her breast hard, forcing gasps from her. He increased the speed and intensity of his touch and she came on his fingers whimpering against the flesh of his neck that she had latched onto. The pulses of her orgasm were so pleasurable so almost came again.

Ashe pulled his hand back and kissed her gently. “Was that alright?” 

Byleth gave him a soft smile and nodded her head. It was more than alright, but she didn’t have the words at the moment to convey that.

“Thank you” she said after a bit. She kissed his cheek then climbed up to the bed to sleep some more. 

“Anytime” he replied, pulling the cover up over her. “Do you need anything? Or anyone?”

She mumbled a ‘no’ and passed out.

\--

Byleth pushed open the door. A blast of cold air hit her face as she was greeted by the night. Dedue stood up to check her state and ask if she needed anything. 

“Just some time to myself.” She placed a hand on his arm. “Please don’t tell anyone I’m out. I’m just going to the training hall” she pointed to the building in his eyesight. “I need some exercise.”

“Are you sure you do not wish me to accompany you?” 

“No, thank you” she said, gliding her fingers across his arm before moving toward the building. 

Byleth walked onto the training ground and took a deep breath. It smelled like oil and dirt and she had missed it. In a way it brought back more memories of her father. Although the memories hurt right now they were also good. She let them run through her mind as she grabbed a training sword and started destroying a dummy. She just needed to vent her anger and pain on something. 

Byleth moved quickly, attacking the dummy with no thought or attempt at proper form. Her breathing grew heavy and exhaustion threatened her but she pushed through, determined to last a while. She refused to believe that only a few days had made her this weak.

What if the enemy returned? What if the knights found her father’s killers? She couldn’t allow herself to go soft no matter how much pain she was in. 

The images of Jeralt’s death started flashing in her mind. It fueled her to continue, to use more strength. Her crest burst to life and the wooden sword somehow cut through the training dummy. Her knees buckled under the sudden power strain and she hit the sandy floor hard. 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” a voice said behind her. 

Byleth growled. She just wanted some damn peace and quiet...

“Leave me alone” she said between gritted teeth. 

“I won’t bother you if that’s what you want but I’m not leaving. I’ll stay here and carry your ass back to your room when you finally collapse.”

Byleth turned to glare at Felix. Of course it was him, it was always him. For some reason Byleth was especially angry at Felix. He had treated her so tenderly, started calling her ‘baby’ in the softest voice she’d ever heard him use, took care of her, made passionate love to her then just left. He hadn’t even been back to check on her since. Every one of her guys had tried to get her to open the door today but him. It made her mad and she had no idea why. He was technically the only one who abided by her wishes. 

“Leave!” she shouted.

“No” he responded coldly. 

The level of calm he was displaying made her angrier. She stood back up on shaky knees, went to the training rack and threw him a sword. He caught it then just stared at her. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Take up a fighting stance. You always want to fight, Fraldarius. Don’t be a pussy now.”

His eye twitched and she knew she had gotten to him. 

“You’re in no shape to handle me” he said brushing off her taunt. 

Byleth saw red and charged him. Felix dodged easily and continued to evade her as she swung recklessly. The anger in her continued to grow and her crest burst to life. It broke his sword, a piece of the wood scratching his cheek and drawing blood. She didn’t care that he was disarmed, she kept going and he continued dodging her. Eventually, Felix moved to an angle where he was able to hit her hand and force the weapon to drop to the ground. Byleth swung her fist at him instead and he caught it. Felix took control of her balance then swept out her feet and pinned her to the ground, arms trapped. She screamed in frustration and tried to get out of his grasp. He was pinning her so tightly she could barely breathe but she refused to stop fighting him. 

“Yield” he requested calmly.

“No!” 

He picked her up by the collar then slammed her shoulders into the ground. She yelped out in pain.

“Yield!” he shouted this time. She just kept fighting him, yelling obscenities. 

Felix seemed to realize that trying to force her to stop was getting him nowhere. He changed tactics and ran a gentle hand across her cheek and his voice softened significantly. “Baby… please, yield.”

“No!” she whined this time instead of shouting. He did it again. That asshole called her baby and she was fighting off the effects of just caving into his request. He kept stroking her face and it was so damn nice. Her eyes filled with tears. “That’s not fair!” she cried. “You! How? How can you say one fucking word to me and I’m in pieces?”

Felix’s eyes widened and something in him seemed to break too. He got off of her and pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing onto hers. He kissed her so passionately that she almost forgot to breathe.

“You think I’m the only one who can do that?” His voice cracked and he pulled her back roughly by the shoulders. “Byleth you have no fucking idea what you…” He growled to stop himself from completing his sentence. Her eyes were wide as she watched him struggle. He sighed then placed his forehead against hers. “You and I are terrible at this emotional shit.”

Byleth laughed. She burst out in uncontrolled laughter at his comment. He pulled back like she slapped him but a moment later he smiled watching her lose it. 

“We really are!” she said between giggles. Felix started laughing with her. A warm unrestrained laugh that she had never heard before. They both laughed like they were lunatics. It was oddly cathartic. 

When they settled down Felix helped her stand then laced his fingers into hers. He guided them out of the training hall and toward her door. But she dragged her feet, not wanting to return to the doom and gloom of her room. Felix glanced back at her, analyzed her face then gave her a soft smile and a nod, as though he understood what she was thinking. He continued to pull her along until they got to Dedue.

“I’m taking her to my room for the night. Can you please not tell anyone that she’s with me, at least until morning?”

Dedue glanced at Byleth and she nodded her head. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Byleth said and wrapped her free arm around his neck. Even sitting, Dedue was just as tall as her. Dedue embraced her then kissed her cheek. She kissed him back then let Felix guide her to his room.

Felix sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, one hand on her back and the other on her face.

“What do you need, baby?” He asked softly. 

“Just you” she said, leaning down to kiss him. 

He smiled against her lips and gave her what she wanted.

-

Byleth woke up the next morning to the sound of voices. She reached out searching for Felix but the bed was empty. An uncontrolled whimper left her lips and he was suddenly by her side, stroking her cheek. 

“I’m right here” he said.

She opened her eyes and noticed a concerned looking Claude and Dimitri, standing behind him. Byleth reached out a hand and Claude took it, sitting down next to Felix. Felix stood up and motioned for Dimitri to take his place, while he went to find a clean shirt. Dimitri shook the surprise from his face, then bent down and kissed Byleth’s cheek.

“How are you this morning?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth just frowned at him and reached up to brush his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. 

“By.” Claude started. “It’s…” He stopped and looked to Dimitri then continued. “Your father’s funeral is today. Are you...up for attending?”

Byleth sat up and wrapped an arm around Dimitri to lean on his shoulder. He unconsciously pulled her onto his lap. “Yes” she said after a few moments.

“It’s in two hours. If you’re not up for going don’t feel obligated.” Claude said rubbing a hand across her thigh.

“I want to go. I want to say goodbye.”

Claude shifted forward and kissed her. 

“Mercedes and Annette were wondering if you’d let them take care of you. Do you hair and such. Mercedes thinks it will help you get through it.” Dimitri said. “Would you like that?”

“I think so…” 

Dimitri handed Byleth into Claude’s warm embrace. “I’ll let her know. I’m sure she’ll come get you in a few minutes.” He said then left the room. 

Claude and Felix exchanged a look that suggested they had more to tell her.

“What is it?”

“Well it is common at the funeral to let the next on kin sit at the front. You were Captain Jeralt’s only family. Rhea suggested that you wouldn’t want to sit alone and she would prepare another seat for you to bring someone.” Claude explained.

“Just one?” Claude nodded his head. “Has Alois returned?” she asked.

“I’m not sure By. Most of the knights are out hunting the killers.”

Byleth stood up and moved to Felix’s desk. She scribbled three notes and handled them to Claude. “Can please deliver these for me?”

“Oh course.” He kissed her cheek then left. 

Felix’s strong hands were on her shoulders and he started to massage them. She moaned a bit at the contact. 

“Will you eat something if I bring it to Mercedes’s room later?” Felix asked. “You haven't had much in the last four days.”

“I’m not hungry.” 

Felix bent down next to her. “Please baby, for all of us, eat something.”

She frowned. “You can’t call me baby every time you try to get me to do something you want. It’s not fair!” she pouted.

Felix chuckled and kissed her pouting lips. “I’m sorry. They all asked me to do that.”

“They? All my others?” He nodded. “Fine!” she groaned “But tell them I only did it because you asked.” 

Felix chuckled again and his laugh actually brought a sliver of warmth to her heart. 

-

Byleth stood in front of the cathedral entrance trying to will her body to move forward. She was gripping her escorts hand so tightly she was surprised he didn’t say anything. Byleth had forgotten that she did this for him only a few months ago.

“Come on Professor. This is the hardest part. Once this is over everything gets easier” Ashe said.

Byleth tried to smile at him but it came across as a frown. He however pulled off one of his wonderful Ashe smiles and took a step forward. She followed, linking her arm around his. 

Ashe slowly guided her down the main aisle of the cathedral which was full of students, monks, knights, mercenaries, and several people that she and her father had helped over the years. The sight of all these people warmed her heart.

They arrived at the front and Byleth froze. She couldn’t look at her father. Instead she glanced to the left and saw four seats in the front row. Two were for her and Ashe, and the other two held Leonie and Alois. Behind the front row were five seats, one for each of her guys. They were all watching her with warm and worried expressions. 

Byleth turned back and tried to look at her father. Her eyes rested on the bottom of the casket and she started to shake. Ashe gripped her hand tighter and said she didn’t have to look yet. A large rough hand grabbed her left hand and she looked up to see Alois. He pulled her into a tight hug, then guided her to her seat. At the moment she was so grateful for him. 

When she sat down Byleth reached her right hand over and gripped Leonie’s. The girl was also shaking, tears falling down her face. Claude was behind her, a hand rubbing her shoulders and whispering soothing words. 

“Thank you” she said to Byleth. “Thank you for asking that I sit up here… It means a lot. I...asked Rhea before and she refused me.”

That made Byleth angry but she pushed it down and tried to focus on the beginnings of the ceremony. 

Somehow Byleth got through the ceremony, all while clenching Ashe and Leonie’s hands. There was some singing, a sermon and then a few people got up to speak, Alois being one of them. His speech made her smile and everyone laughed at least once. 

When everyone was gone, with the exception of Ashe and her five guys, she finally approached the casket. Her eyes studied her father’s features for a few minutes and then she burst into tears. Ashe pulled her into his chest and whispered comforting words to her. Sylvain wrapped a warm arm around her chest and held her from behind. Byleth sobbed until there were no tears left. She said a few words to Leonie and Alois and then let Claude take her back to his room. The Golden Deer leader made sweet passionate love to her like he did before and she fell asleep wrapped up in his warmth.

-  
Byleth woke up the next day to Claude’s warm kisses which she immediately melted into. He made her climax around his tongue and then his cock before he had to leave for class. He planned to stay behind again but Byleth was already upset by how much class her guys missed because of her. 

Byleth slept in his room for another two hours, comforted by the vanilla and clove scent of his sheets, the smell of Claude. When she finally got up she went to her room, changed into her workout gear then hit the training hall. She trained for hours. Each drop of sweat was like a small piece of her pain leaving her body. 

This was good...maybe she can move forward now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for holding on through the emotions. The next two chapters will be a 180 compared to this. 
> 
> Also for you Ashe lovers, I promise he will get his own chapter later, because he deserves one!


	16. The Prince and the Vassal (The Change Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has undergone the merger with the Sothis. The new power coursing through her body has pushed her needs into overdrive. 
> 
> Hold on to your seats everyone, things are about to get super intense!

Byleth flicked Solon’s blood off of her blade. The Sword of the Creator hummed in her hands, as if happy to kill this particular foe. Revenge was hers, at least against him and Kronya. The others she would find later. Hopefully her father can rest easy in his grave now. 

Despite the success of her conquest, she felt hollow. She knew this revenge mission would not bring her father back but she was at least hoping for a feeling of peace. Maybe it would come soon. On top of that, Sothis was gone. The tiny Goddess had been a constant companion in her mind for the last several months. Another loss....

An odd power coursed through Byleth’s body; the gift of Sothis’s power. It helped her survive the void that Solon’s sent her to and assisted in slaying her enemies. Now she was experiencing the backlash. The intensity of the Goddess’s power was threatening her balance and vision. Her body felt like it was not her own anymore. 

Byleth took a deep breath and turned to face her students. The Lions were all looking at her with wide eyes. Involuntarily she took a step back and bit her lip. There was a mix of fear and awe on their faces. She attempted to study her three partners, hoping for some kind of comfort. Dimitri’s eyes were huge, an odd mix of relief and concern on his face. Sylvain’s eyes kept running the length of her body. He seemed less shocked and more concerned for her well-being as he scanned for signs of injury. Felix just looked angry, but his eyes were fueled with a more intense emotion that she couldn’t place.

Dimitri was the first to shake his hesitation and approached. He stopped a few steps in front of her, not coming as close as he normally would.

“Byleth… are you alright?”

“Why is everyone looking at me strangely?” She deflected his question with one of her own. Honestly, she had no idea if she was alright.

“Your hair and eyes… they are green now.” 

Byleth reached back and pulled a few strands forward. Mint green hair sat in her hand. Her head whipped to look back at Dimitri. He reached out and pulled her to him so he could look into her eyes. She had no idea what he was searching for… The prince’s face blurred as a spike of the odd power pulsed through her again. Heat consumed her body and she could no longer fight it. 

“Dima…” she pleaded as if he could do something to keep her from passing out. Her plea gave him enough of a warning to keep her from hitting the ground. 

-

Originally, Byleth awoke in Rhea’s lap to the sound of the Archbishop singing. Rhea spoke to her a bit, sentences she barely registered before passing out again. 

The next time she opened her eyes, Byleth was in her room. Her body was radiating heat and she felt dizzy. This must be a response to the power of Sothis. The question was, did she have a fever or did she need sexual relief? Byleth had used her power to cut through a void and then slaughter her enemies… It must be the latter. 

Byleth shifted in bed then attempted to stand. Her vision swam and she fell backward onto the mattress. She cursed. How was she supposed to fix this when she couldn’t even stand? She felt so sick… her body begging for a need that she couldn’t give it. Struggling, Byleth climbed back in the bed and rested her hot forehead against the cool brick of the wall. Her eyes fixated on the dark color, unable to stay closed because it made her even dizzier.

The wall...the wall… the wall! Byleth started pounding a fist weakly onto the wall. She knew it wasn’t much but she prayed Dedue could hear the sound. Her prayer was answered when a few moments later, Dedue and Dimitri walked into the room. The prince rushed over to her, examining her face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his ice blues eyes filled with such a deep concern it made her chest hurt. 

Byleth tried to speak but no words came out. 

He placed a hand on her forehead then stroked her cheek. “You’re burning up. Do you have a fever...or?” Byleth moved her hand to rest on his crotch. “Your power is doing this to you? You want me to take care of you?” Dimitri guessed.

“Want…” she managed to say. Her eyes shifted to look at Dedue and she reached her other hand out.

“You want us both?” Dimitri asked.

“Need…” she tried to say but her eyes blurred again. The only way she could think of to get back to some semblance of herself was to deal with this problem quickly and with lots of help.

Dimitri kissed her hard and desperate as his hands started pulling off her clothes, nearly ripping them. But then his fingers glided along her body as if she was made of glass. The prince must still be concerned with her transformation. She could feel his hesitation. It was like a storm between what he really wanted and fear. Byleth moaned in his mouth then bit down on his lip to show him she wasn't fragile. Dimitri groaned and pushed her back down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Byleth felt Dedue’s large huge hands move up her legs, pulling her open for him. He kissed her inner thigh, teasing her for a few moments before his tongue entered her core. Byleth whined at the sudden contact. Her body shook with such intense need. Her nails dug into Dimitri’s back. He hissed out a pained noise and she felt his blood on her finger tips. Byleth’s hips had a mind of their own as they tried to arch into Dedue’s movement. His hands gripped into her thighs, keeping her in place. Byleth tugged at Dimitri’s pants until he freed his cock. Immediately she deep throated it, pulling an uninhabited noise from his throat. 

For some reason having Dimitri cock in her mouth helped her concentrate. It was her hard life-line to sanity. She sucked hard on him and ran her tongue up and down his length as she moved. The prince’s hand clutched her hair and pushed her head into his groin, almost causing her to choke on his incredible length. The feral Dimitri was responding to her crazed state. He fucked her throat hard while Dedue ate her out, his thick fingers pressing into her core to work with his tongue. 

Byleth climaxed, her moans on Dimitri’s cock bringing him with her. 

The guys pulled back to examine her.

“Beloved?” Dimitri asked, the darkness vanishing temporarily. “Do you need more?”

Byleth moaned in confirmation and Dedue pushed his huge cock into her core. Again, she almost screamed as she adjusted to take his size. Dedue fucked her as Dimitri recovered. The large man shifted her into several positions. Eventually he took her from behind then pulled her onto his lap. One of his hands wrapped around both of her wrists, forcing her to arch back so that Dimitri could suck on her breasts. She was completely at the Duscur man’s mercy as he impaled her on his massive length, thrusting up into her body. It was easy to climax in his position. It felt so amazing to be completely controlled.

When Dedue released her she fell forward into Dimitri’s arms. His eyes scanned her and she whimpered for more. Dedue picked her up and moved her around to face him. His tongue danced with hers as he pulled her along his cock. He had yet to climax, but was close, his cock growing to such a pleasurable size. Byleth took over, needing to feel more of it, needing to ride it until her pleasure crested again. Her actions forced Dedue to let her control the situation, his back resting against the wall. Byleth rode him with all her strength, forcing drawn out grunts from him that crescendo into an orgasm. Dedue filled her womb and she climaxed again. 

Byleth lay between them, breathing heavily. She couldn’t remember the last time she climaxed three times so quickly. Still her body thrumbed with more need. She reached a shaky hand toward Dimitri and grabbed whatever body part was closest, his thigh. He knelt down and kissed her neck, his hand trailing down her stomach to tease her clit. Byleth whimpered and moaned as Dedue latched onto one of her breasts. His hand moved down to pull her leg up and towards him so he could massage her inner thigh. 

The feeling of them both, touching, sucking, kissing and teasing was incredible. Her hips shook slightly with want for more but she didn’t ask for it right away, still trying to catch her breath from her last orgasm. The muscles of Dedue’s back felt hot against her finger tips. The feeling of them flexing under her touch just made her want to fuck him again. Her other hand rested on Dimitri’s lower back, fueling more heady want as she also memorized the way his muscles moved. 

“Dima” she moaned. Dimitri looked into her eyes. She watched as more darkness took over, her own desperate need fueling the beast within. He growled and she shivered.

Dimitri picked her up and fucked her against the wall. He placed his arms under her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Byleth was completely at his mercy. This angle was so intense that she needed to do something. She tried to devour his lips and he reciprocated. Their mouths thrashed together, kissing, licking, and biting in such a primal manner. Dimitri’s fingers dug into the thick flesh of her backside. Byleth whined uncontrollably at the intensity of this position, how deep he was able to push into her. It was all so chaotic and desperate that she couldn’t help but come around his thick cock. 

Dimitri growled at her cunt tightening down on him. She caught a glimpse of the darkness in his eyes. He kept thrusting her hard against the wall, his mouth now sucking and biting into the sensitive flesh of her breasts. Byleth whimpered at the uninhibited assault. She tried to attack him back, clawing into his skin, biting him when any of his flesh got close enough to her mouth. 

Dimitri moved her back to the bed and on her knees, placing her face over Dedue’s cock. Byleth began licking and sucking at whatever she could reach with her tongue, his thighs, testicles, cock. He groaned low and it made her tighten again around Dimitri’s length. Dedue rarely made noises but apparently his testicles were a weak spot. She took one entirely in her mouth and sucked, eliciting another deep moan out of him. His face was laced with lines of ecstasy. He looked so incredibly sexy at her mercy. Byleth wanted to touch him more but Dimitri was back to fucking her at a brutal pace. It felt so good that she stopped teasing Dedue and focused on the thick member of the prince of Faerghus. 

When Dimitri finally came inside of her, their pleasure filling the room, Byleth shifted forward to give the Duscur man all of her attention. Dedue’s body was hot to the touch. It felt so similar to her own feverish state. She kept playing with his testicles as her mouth explored his chest, licking, biting and sucking. Soon he couldn’t hold back anymore. Dedue picked her up like she weighed nothing and lowered her down onto his cock. Byleth whined again. He was still so big inside of her. It would take a while to get used to him. How the hell did Ashe do it?

Despite how worked up he was, Dedue still took care when he kissed and fucked her. His tongue dancing with hers as his hands worked her hips on top of him. 

Byleth moaned loudly when she felt Dimitri’s tongue lick at her back entrance. Dedue slowed his movements so Dimitri could focus. He tongue fucked her ass, diving in and out, teasing the rim. When he was satisfied he began loosening her with oiled fingers. Dedue increased his paced a bit as Dimitri pleased her ass. When the prince finally pushed his cock into her, she thought she was going to black out. These two had the biggest cocks of the guys she’d been with. DP was always a bit rough initially but this… she thought she might break. And honestly, really wanted to. Having them both in her at the same time finally depleted all the dizziness, replacing it with more heat and pressure. 

Dimitri kissed the back of her neck. “Beloved are you alright? You’re so tense...I thought you’ve done this before” he said, his voice strained.

“I have” she whined. “You’re both just...so fucking big.”

Dimitri moved to pull out but she wrapped a hand around his thigh. He thrusted into her and cursed, something the prince rarely did. Dedue captured her lips and started fucking up into her. Dimitri added his own thrust to the mix and they worked out a rhythm. 

Holy Goddess… this was so much...this was too much...even for her in this state. Byleth started screaming and Dedue did his best to stifle the cries. Dimitri however, was rather loud too, fucking her ass like it was his last night in the world. She climaxed so hard that she almost blacked out. She probably would have but the hard thrusts going in each of her holes was keeping her lucid. 

They never stopped their assault, even after her intense orgasm. Dedue moved to her breasts, giving her a chance to catch her breath which was difficult with the intensity of Dimitri’s large cock in her ass. 

Byleth kept moaning loudly. How the hell was she about to orgasm again? She just had so many. What they hell was wrong with her that she wanted more, needed more? What kind of power was this that turned her into such a primal creature that she was impaled on two huge cocks and still wanted more?

Dedue climaxed first, pumping more of his seed into her. Dimitri pulled her hips harder against him, fucking her until he too filled her up. Byleth completely collapsed onto Dedue’s large chest. Her body drifted to unconsciousness, unable to stay awake anymore from the physical exhaustion.

-  
Byleth awoke a few hours later, still in the spot she had passed out, but with Dedue’s big arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place.

The Duscur man ran a gentle hand over her face. “Professor, how do you feel? Are you better?”

Byleth tried to analyze her body. It was still thrumming with need. There was soo much desire pulsing in her body despite how wrecked she felt. 

“More…” she begged.

Dimitri's strong hands placed her on her back. He began tongue fucking her core, clearly undeterred by Dedue’s seed from earlier. It made her hotter just thinking about it. Dedue’s hands held her breasts, massaging and pinching. Dimitri was relentless in his attack. Byleth reached down and pressed the back of his head so his face was flushed against her core. She started moving her hips to fuck his perfect face. 

Dimitri moaned at the force with which she was using him. Anytime Byleth witnessed the prince at someone’s mercy she always climaxed quickly. It was the same with Claude. They were both future leaders of their regions. Having them wrecked and under her control was such a powerful feeling. It was hard not to orgasm. 

Byleth watched the prince clean her slick off of his face. Goddess she wanted to see Dimitri completely wrecked. Specifically, she wanted Dedue’s massive cock in his ass. But right now wasn’t the time for that. Apparently right now was her turn for the Duscur man’s cock in her backside. 

Dimitri was sucking on the Dedue’s cock, making sure to coat it with his saliva. Byleth shivered, watching the perfect prince swallow his vassal’s massive dick. She reached out and cupped Dedue’s balls in her hand, eliciting a deep throaty groan. When they were both satisfied, Dedue shifted Byleth up and lowered her sore ass onto his huge cock. Byleth practically screamed at being completely filled. It was sooo much, so fucking much. Dimitri leaned over her and silenced her high pitched moans with his mouth. 

Dedue’s hands wrapped around her thighs to hold her in place as he thrusted up into her. He fucked her like this, trying to get her ass to mold to his length. When her high pitched whines turned to moans of pleasure Dimitri joined in, his huge length pushing into her dripping wet core. 

“Fuck!” she screamed and immediately came around Dimitri’s cock. He moaned at the feeling before thrusting deeper into her. They worked out a pace, ignoring Byleth’s overly sensitive noises. Dimitri kept devouring her with desperate messy kisses. She clung to his neck, unable to do much more because it was all too overwhelming. The intense pleasure kept going…

Eventually, Dedue came in her ass. Dimitri did not let her off of the Duscur man’s cock as he continued to pound her. By the time the prince was moaning in delight so was she. 

This time Dimitri pulled her onto his perfect chest before she passed out again. 

Byleth was awakened later by the feeling of thick rough fingers tracing lines along her stomach. 

“Her body is so hot.” Dedue stated. “Is this a reaction of her merging with the Goddess?”

Dimitri sighed and moved some strands of mint hair out of her face. “It must be and I think she still needs more.” 

Byleth moaned softly at Dimitri’s statement. He pulled her up to sit on his lap. “Beloved, Dedue and I need a break. We are both a bit sore and exhausted. Do you need more?” She nodded. “Can we get someone for you?”

Byleth kissed him, trying to get the worried lines off of his face. Dimitri sighed and surrendered to her mouth. “Dima…” she whimpered. 

Dimitri growled at the desperation in her voice. “Beloved...I can’t right now. Please understand” he said pleading with her. 

Byleth resigned to his request, realizing he was probably exhausted from the hard fought battle too. She rested her head on his chest for a while, just breathing in the scent of evergreen that was Dimitri. His light touches along her skin were soothing and she relaxed into him. If it wasn’t for her stupid power making hefty demands on her, she could stay like this for hours. She loved being with Dimitri. He always made her feel so incredibly safe. 

A hot pulse of need vibrated through her, ruining her peaceful moment. She cursed to herself then leaned back to look in those wonderful ice blue eyes of the prince. “Claude” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was part 1 of Byleth trying to even out her new power. The next chapter will be equally as intense. Hope you're ready for more :)


	17. The Tactician, the Philander and the Swordsman (The Change Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is still reacting to the new power and more of her guys are needed to balance her out.

Claude opened the door of his room, a bit of surprise on his handsome features as he took in Byleth’s new appearance. He pulled her inside and ran his fingers through mint colored hair, then gazed deep into her light green eyes.

“By? You look so different” Claude observed. 

Dimitri had briefed him earlier about what happened but this was the first time Claude had actually seen her. 

Byleth reached for him and Claude pulled her into his arms. His fingers examined the bite marks and hickeys covering her chest and neck. “Umm I don’t think this happened on the battlefield” he teased. 

Dimitri blushed slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Apparently the merger with the Goddess has sent her desires into overdrive. Dedue and I have been taking care of her for a while now but she is insatiable...the power is insatiable” he corrected. “We can’t keep up with her needs. She requested to come here.”

Byleth was already placing kisses on Claude’s amazing chest. “Want” she said against him. 

“You and Dedue both?” Claude asked, a bit surprised. Dimitri nodded. “Damn…” Claude looked down at the woman trying to pull his pants off. “Hey, hey, give me a second” he said and crushed her into his chest with a hug. “Can you get Sylvain and Felix too? I’m going to need help if she’s this bad.”

“What about Linhardt?” Dimitri asked.

Claude chuckled. “I think she’s a bit too worked up for our lazy Lin right now. Maybe if she taps the rest of us out.”

“Goddess…do you think that’s a possibility?” Dimitri asked, wide eyed.

“I have no idea… backups are good though.”

Dimitri nodded then left the room. Claude pulled Byleth over to the bed and moved her onto his lap, she immediately started running her tongue along his chest.

“Damn By” he said as she bit down on his nipple. He grabbed her ass tight in his hands and forced her to rub against his growing erection. “You are going to be a handful.” 

Byleth moaned and continued to grind on his cock, her mouth attacking his eagerly. Claude used his grip on her ass to push her tight onto his dick. They rocked together, rubbing her clit with the friction of their clothes and the hardness of his length. Claude’s warm flesh felt so amazing against hers. He broke their kiss by grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling down so she arched back and pushed her chest up. Claude took a mouth full of her breast and sucked hard. His hands stayed tangled in her hair, applying pressure so she was trapped in this pose. The angle forced her clit harder against his cock. Her moans grew louder until sweet relief swept through her core. 

Byleth took a few moments to calm her breathing then started tugging at Claude’s pants. “Damn girl, you are insatiable” he teased. Just as she freed his cock and took it in her mouth, Sylvain walked in. 

“Couldn’t even wait huh?” he said with a grin.

Claude glanced over at him. “She’s in heat or something. She just orgasmed less than a minute ago and she is already attacking my cock with her mouth.” 

“No kidding” Sylvain said watching Byleth suck hard on Claude, eliciting a moan from him. “Dimitri did mention that he and Dedue already fucked her a bunch, even DP and she still needed more.“ Sylvain knelt down on the floor and moved Byleth’s hips up so he could pull off her shorts and underwear. His hands played with the flesh of her ass and lightly slapped it a few times, making her moan on Claude’s cock. He easily dipped three fingers into her core. “Fuck she’s dripping wet” Sylvain groaned. He teased her for a bit then stripped off his clothes and pushed his manhood into her. 

Byleth moaned on Claude’s cock and he responded in turn. Sylvain took his time pushing in and out of her, one of his hands gripping her hip and the other teasing her clit. She rocked into Sylvain’s movements, creating her own rhythm to suck on Claude’s cock and push Sylvain deeper. She tightened her throat and cunt at the same time and they both moaned loudly. 

“Damn...she’s not fucking around” Claude groaned.

“I guess...we shouldn’t...either” Sylvain said, and picked up his rhythm. 

Claude started thrusting deeper down her throat so that they both had control of her movements. Their rough touches made her body alive with pleasure. Why did she crave all this harsh attention right now? Why did it feel so good to be fucked this way? They fucked her hard until she crumbled quickly around their cocks, feeling them both follow and filling the orifices they occupied. 

Felix entered the room and shook his head. Byleth was trying to get every last drop of cum out of Claude’s dick, sucking hard enough to make him squirm at the sensitivity. Sylvain had already pulled out and was resting against the wall. 

“Fuck By! Felix, help me” Claude whined. 

Felix moved over and pulled Byleth off of Claude’s cock. She whimpered for a second but Felix pulled out his own thick member and she immediately went to playing with it. When he was hard under her ministrations, she took him in her mouth and moaned happily. He had to sit down on the bed, because her actions were making his knees weak. Byleth was never this forceful unless she was trying to tease them or reward them. The pleasure she provided was already making him close to climaxing.

Felix bent down, picked Byleth up and threw her on the bed. He forced her on her hands and knees and started teasing her ass with his tongue. Claude handed him some lubrication and Felix inserted three fingers into her anus. She whined at the contact, her ass a bit sore from Dimitri and Dedue. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Felix asked as he pushed his oiled cock into her ass and she practically screamed. “Can’t handle anymore cock in your ass?” he teased, fucking into her. Felix pulled her arms back and locked them with one of his, her back parallel with his chest. He pushed in again and she moaned loudly. 

Claude and Sylvain appeared at her front. They each claimed one of her breasts and bit down on her nipples. The pain of it all felt so damn good. Claude pushed three fingers inside her folds, the palm of his hand rubbing against her clit. Sylvain moved off her nipple and down to her hip, his lips sucking on the tender flesh, adding new marks. Felix kept pounding into her backside, his hold giving her no options to move away from any of them. They continued their assault on her body until she came, screaming against Sylvain’s hand over her mouth. Felix fucked her a bit longer until he climaxed in her ass. When he finally released her, she collapsed into Sylvain’s warm embrace. 

Sylvain’s hand went up to her face, his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away tears she had no idea she shed from the intensity of her pleasure. “Baby girl” he said softly. “How are you doing? You’re awfully warm. Do you need a break?”

Goddess did she need a break, but her stupid crest was still not happy. She could try sleeping again but she really needed to pass out longer than a couple of hours. Her eyes locked with those wonderful caramel ones and she couldn’t help but kiss Sylvain. He was so damn handsome. “More…” she said, before letting herself melt against him. 

Sylvain’s strong arms wrapped around her back, pressing the hard nubs of her nipples against his hot flesh. He kissed her deeply, passionately. His steady grasp keeping her in the moment as his lips tried so hard to pull her back into the haze of desire. That’s what Sylvain was, a mix of dream and reality. Sometimes he was too good to be true. He kept kissing her, kept pulling her back for more. She had no concept of time anymore, just Sylvain’s lips and his flesh. 

Strong hands pulled Byleth’s thighs apart, and she felt someone move in between them. The same hands pulled her hips down and she felt the warm texture of a tongue between her folds. Byleth moaned, not realizing how much she needed her core to be touched again. Sylvain stole the moans from her mouth, his kisses still warm and velvety against her overused lips. 

Another pair of hands glided across her lower back, then down her thighs. Sylvain loosened his grip on her so the hands could move across her stomach and fondle her breasts. Lips pressed on the area between her shoulder blades, then began exploring the flesh of her back. 

This was nice. Everything over the last several hours had been intense. Byleth had wanted it though, needed it. But Sylvain finally calmed some of the high levels of desire with his amazing mouth and now her other guys were trying to keep it going. Claude was licking her slow and sensually, pressing just hard enough so she wouldn’t squirm. Felix’s exploration felt incredible. It was like he was worshiping every part of her body he touched with his fingers and mouth. Byleth kept moaning quietly, unable to stop herself from making noises at their touch. If she didn’t lose her voice after all this it would be a miracle.

Claude increased the pressure of his tongue and moved it out along her clit. He pushed three fingers into her folds and started thrusting them in and out. Byleth moaned louder, and Sylvain’s kisses became more intense. Byleth could feel Sylvain’s hard length on her stomach and Felix’s on her ass. Claude fucked her with his fingers and licked her clit until she climaxed again. 

Felix turned her around and captured her lips. Apparently it was a lot of effort on his part to let other people kiss her for long periods of time. He moaned the second he felt Byleth’s tongue against his and pulled her tight against his body. 

“Baby” he said hoarsely. “Do you still want more?” 

Byleth nodded. How could she not want more of these three. They were working together so well for her. 

Felix laid back and brought her with him to straddle his hard length. His hands guided her hips to lower onto him. They both moaned when he bottomed out in her. Claude’s tongue played with her ass, which he quickly decided was prepped enough. His cocked pushed inside of her and she screamed again, but this time Sylvain was prepared and already had his hand over her mouth. They let her relax for a few moments, while Sylvain shifted above Felix and pulled Byleth to his cock. She wrapped her lips around him and started sucking. When she got into a rhythm the other two thrusted into her. She cursed on Sylvain’s cock and tried not to bite down too hard. The redhead moaned at the feeling of her teeth on his dick. Byleth grabbed a hold of his hips to try and steady herself against the thrusts. Each time they pushed into her, she deep throated more and more of Sylvain. 

Byleth was in pure bliss. Three of her guys were pleasing her with their cocks. She tried to focus on each of them, keeping tight so they were satisfied too, but it proved difficult. Thankfully they weren’t going at a brutal pace, giving her the chance to breathe and focus. She felt Felix’s barely controlled thrusts up into her core, his hands gripping the front of her thighs. He was up on his elbows so he could latch onto Byleth’s breast, sucking her nipple so hard she thought for sure it was bleeding. It was obviously that he wanted to fuck her harder, but was trying to keep a slower pace to match the man behind her. Claude’s huge cock was pushing in and out of her abused ass. He always knew the best pace and angle to make anal feel amazing, even with how sore she was. One of his hands was holding on to her hip and the other her waist. He was moaning loudly with every thrust and those sexy sounds just increased her pleasure. Sylvain had one hand in her hair and the other on her jaw. His thumb stoked her cheek lovingly while his cock abused her throat. Byleth did her best to run her tongue along his hard length as she took in as much of him as she could. 

Byleth couldn’t focus anymore, the pleasure too much, her moans too loud vibrating on Sylvain’s cock. They all felt so huge, so incredibly hard and it was all for her. Byleth orgasmed, but it wasn’t quick. It started low and pleasurable then spiked, lowered back down then spiked again. After the last high intensity pulse it stayed and Byleth screamed uncontrollably, almost choking on Sylvain’s cock. 

Sylvain pulled out so Byleth could slump onto Felix’s chest. The swordsman had joined her in heightened pleasure so he held her, while Claude finished in her ass. Byleth barely had time to relax before Felix shifted her to lay on her back and Sylvain pushed into her. She moaned loudly, her cunt pulsing with pain and need. She was so fucking sore but Sylvain’s cock already felt amazing. 

The redheads mouth claimed hers again and she completely gave into his movements, grateful he wasn’t making her do anything but return his kiss. Byleth was exhausted but she did not want Sylvain to stop. His gentle and sensual movements felt so nice against her abused flesh. She knew he was taking his time for her sake and for her other partners. They were all reaching their limits and he was making sure they could give her another round if she needed it. Sylvain lulled her into a place of pleasant bliss and stayed with her until she was ready to climax again. He then fucked her harder and poured his seed into her womb as her walls tightened around him. 

Sylvain stroked her cheek. “Baby girl, are you alive?” he asked softly. She mumbled, her eyes closed. “Are you finally ready for a break?”

“Mmmhmm” she barely managed.

The sound of him chuckling and the feel of his lips on her forehead was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok even I need a bit of a smut break after these insanely intense two chapters (well sort of). 
> 
> The next chapter will dive back into some more emotions but this time its not from the Lions. (well a little bit because lets face it they are the most emotional) And yes, there is still smut :) 
> 
> Also two more chapters to go until the time skip.


	18. The Concerned Tactician, The Uncertain Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's new power has finally evened out. Now that she is somewhat back to normal, Byleth is exposed to some new emotions from her non-Lion partners.

Byleth woke up the next day. Overall she was sore but the fever was gone. There was still a thrumming need in her body but it was mellow; something she could hold off for a bit. She stretched against bare warm flesh and the scent of vanilla and cloves filled her nostrils. Claude’s tanned chest was the first thing she saw that morning. She smiled thinking that she would never get sick of waking up to that sight. Her lips touched his skin and he groaned under her.

“Geez By, again?” he asked sleepily.

Byleth giggled and tilted her head. His beautiful green eyes looked at her lovingly and he bent down to capture her tingling mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his big lips. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him harder. 

“How are you this morning, Teach? Satisfied?” He said into her hair when she settled back onto his chest.

“For now.” 

He chuckled then suddenly pulled her jaw up towards him and kissed her hard. Claude’s calloused archer hands ran along her naked flesh as he pressed her body against his. Byleth felt his thick length harden against her leg. She smiled at the feeling and Claude pulled away. His fingers dipped into her core and she let out a little moan. 

“Beautiful…” he said huskily against her neck. “It’s been so long since I’ve had you alone.” 

Claude’s voice was heavy with need. It made more heat build up at her core. 

“How sore are you?” he asked, nipping at the top of her ear. His fingers kept teasing her while his other hand was desperately grabbing onto any part of her flesh he could reach. 

Byleth bit his bottom lip. “Why? What do you want, lover?” Her fingers laced into his hair and pulled gently. Claude whimpered softly.

“By… I want you.” He kissed her hard again. “I always want you.”

Byleth shivered. Claude shifted her legs and pressed his cock against her core. Very slowly he pushed into her sore cunt. Byleth whined at the pain. Claude waited a moment, sucking another circle onto her neck. He thrusted again and the pain vanished. Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned loudly into his hair. Claude’s tongue traced the length of her collarbone. He gently licked the several hickeys painted across her chest then latched onto one of her breasts. Byleth’s hands dug further into Claude’s hair, pulling hard enough to elicit enticing moans against her flesh. His hand gripped her hip tightly, hitting another bruise. Byleth whimpered and pulled Claude’s hair harder. It was his turn to whimper and he thrusted deeper into her. His mouth returned to hers.

“By…” His hand moved into her hair. “My beautiful Byleth…” he moaned. “I want to make love to you forever.”

Byleth moaned again. “Claude…” she said softly. His green eyes opened and locked in with hers. “I want that too.”

Claude pulled her tighter. “You don’t know… the fear I felt… when Dimitri told me… what happened” he said between kisses. He gripped her jaw tightly. “Byleth, please don’t do something so reckless again.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened at the sheer level of concern in his.

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” His lips met hers again. “I know I’m the head of a different house but I don’t care. Please…” he begged. “Let me be with you...always.”

Tears stung Byleth’s eyes. His words were just so sweet and desperate. She wasn’t used to him being anything other then mischievous and alluring. “Claude…” she said and rubbed her thumb across his cheek. His green eyes were glassy as well. “I think you’re the one who needs to let me be with you.”

Claude’s eyes widened. He looked slightly confused but Byleth kissed him again and he melted into her, continuing his thrusts. Now they were acting frantic, both thinking of what it would be like to lose the other. Their hands digging into each other's flesh desperately, their mouths trying to devour each other in urgent need, their hips meeting and pushing as deep as possible. They cried out together, their foreheads resting against the others, sharing heated breath. 

Byleth could feel the racing beat of his heart against her chest. It was nice, almost as if she had one of her own. Their eyes met and he gave her a gentle kiss.

“What did you mean?” he asked once he caught his breath.

“Just that I’ll be with you as long you’ll let me.” Byleth shifted back a bit, but his arms were restricting her movement. “Claude...you are the future leader of the Leicester Alliance. I am just a mercenary turned professor. Our lives are on different paths. I’ll be with you whenever I can…”

“Have I ever told you about my dream, my goal for this life?” he said softly, running a finger along her jaw. She shook her head. “I…” he frowned and looked to be rewording the sentence in his head. “I dream of a world that does not have walls. A world where Fodlan doesn't look at the outside as though they are barbarians, and the outside doesn't view Fodlan as weaklings. I don’t want there to be an inside and an outside. I want us all to try and understand each other.” He lightly kissed her again. “I believe that conflict can be necessary but it is mostly a waste of life and resources. If we could all just try and learn about each other, accept one another…I want to break down those walls”

It was Byleth’s turn to kiss him. “That’s a wonderful dream” she smiled.

“You think so?” She nodded. “It sounds far-fetched doesn’t it?”

Byleth laughed. “Maybe a bit much for one lifetime, but you are in a position to at least get it started.”

Claude flashed her a genuine smile and she forgot to breathe. “Will you help me?”

She returned his smile. “Help you with your dream? Hmmmm...That’s a lot to ask...you must trust me a great deal.” His eyes sparkled at her teasing. “What did you have in mind?”

“I just need you by my side” he said softly in her ear, then pressed a kiss on her neck. 

“I’ll always be with you, if you let me” she said against his jaw. 

Claude pulled back and examined her eyes, looking for something. She had no idea what but the passionate kiss he gave her after was an indication that he found it. 

The golden deer leaned back and chuckled after giving her body a once over. “It appears we all got a bit carried away. You look like you’ve been attacked.”

Byleth stood up and moved to the small mirror on his wall. “Holy Goddess!” Her neck and chest were covered in hickeys and bruises. There were even some on her hips and inner thighs. “How am I suppose to go anywhere!?” 

Claude chuckled again. “Don’t worry By. I’ll go get Lin. He should be able to heal all your love bites.”

He stood up but paused at the door. “I meant what I said Byleth.” Then he walked out.

-  
Linhardt’s faith magic misted over her skin like a soothing vapor. The experience would have been relaxing but the shit eating grin on his face was distracting. 

“I see my fellow lovers had quite their fill of you” he teased.

“Jealous?”

“Hardly. If what Claude says is true there is no way I could have handled you. Although…” a long finger moved from her jaw, down her throat, between her breasts and to her core “I would have at least liked to observe you in that state. Do you think it will happen again?”

“Goddess I hope not. I’m incredibly sore as it is.”

“Would you like me to take care of that too?” he asked, slipping a finger into her folds, magic following it. 

Byleth shivered at the odd sensation. “If you don’t mind.”

Linhardt smirked and continued to soothe her pains, adding two more fingers to her core. An odd but pleasing tingling sensation covered Byleth’s body. Linhardt bent down and kissed her flesh while one hand pleased her cunt and the other healed her injuries. The mix of magic and pleasure was wonderful. Byleth couldn’t help reaching for Linhardt’s pants and freeing his cock. She leaned over and started to suck on his length, still the longest cock she’s had. He sighed happily above her, still pleasing and healing her as she thanked him with her mouth. 

Byleth was surprised when Linhardt emitted a growl and pulled her off of his dick, just to push it into her folds. She moaned at the new contact, the soreness finally gone thanks to him. His normally tender and roaming hands, gripped into her ass, pulling her hips onto his cock. Byleth wrapped her arms around him, shifting into a better position on their sides. She caught sight of his eyes which were filled with lust and… concern? She couldn’t tell. The scholar was fucking her with a new vigor he rarely displayed. It was desperate, hard and consuming. Byleth moaned as his lips claimed hers. He fucked her so hard with his long cock. She had no idea how he could get any deeper inside of her. Linhardt’s hand at the back of her head kept their lips locked together. This desperate Lin made her cum quickly around his cock. He kept fucking her through her orgasm, making her whimper until he came inside of her. 

His arms pulled her tightly against him while they caught their breath. 

“Byleth...you must let me stay with you the rest of the day.”

Byleth leaned back and cocked an eyebrow at him. It was more of a demand then a request in the strange, slightly desperate tone of his voice. “Why’s that?”

“I’d think that would be obvious. I mean have you seen yourself? And after last night… do you not want me to evaluate your changes?”

“That’s it? You just want to watch me? There’s no other reason?” 

Byleth was genuinely curious to know the answer. Linhardt was the least emotional of her guys, hell he was less emotional than most of the people at the monastery. But… he was the one who made a promise with her at the Goddess Tower. Admittedly at the time, Byleth didn’t really understand the depth of people’s beliefs when it came to those promises, but she had been informed since then. It was a rather sacred and meaningful tradition. Linhardt asked to be with her forever… that couldn’t just be about crest research...right? And after the passionate intercourse they just shared...

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.” Linhardt responded, his fingers lightly pushing some hair out of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. “I’m not as sappy as your other lovers. But I will admit to some concern...after hearing Dimitri, Sylvain and Felix relay their accounts of what happened…” He drifted off, his lips moving down to the top of her breast. He then looked up at her, catching her new light green eyes. “The fear on their faces, Byleth…” His hand moved up to her jaw. “Apparently you were almost trapped in a void of darkness... forever.”

The finality of his comment made her tense. She had forgotten about that place. Since Sothis saved her, Byleth had murdered her enemies, passed out, and then engaged in a crazy amount of sex to balance out the new demands of her power. There was no time for her to reflect on anything that happened. 

The void...that dark cold place…never ending...the fear and panic...

“Byleth…” Linhardt said, stroking her cheek. “Stay with me.”

Byleth just noticed that she was shaking, a tear drying on her face. 

“I won’t ever ask you about that” Linhardt said. “That’s one thing I do not wish to know about, especially after that look on your face.” He stood up and handed her the fresh clothes Claude picked up for her. 

When she was dressed, Linhardt pulled her to sit in his lap. “Please say you’ll stay with me for a while today.” Byleth nodded. “Good but before all of that, go get a bath, eat something and check in on your Lions.”

“The Lions? I’ve already seen most of them.”

“No you haven't, not really. I imagine they were putting on a brave face while they helped you. Byleth…even after we heard from Rhea that you were safe they still looked like they wanted to scream, cry, punch something, take your pick.”

She kissed his cheek and stood up. “Alright. Thank you for telling me. I’ll be back soon.”

Byleth left Linhardt’s room and moved to her own to get bathing supplies. Dedue and Ashe walked out of Ashe’s room just as she exited hers. 

“Hey!” she shouted. They both turned to her and smiled. 

Ashe ran up to grab one of her hands. “Professor! Are you feeling better?”

She smiled. “Better than I was. Can you two do me a favor?” They both nodded. “I’m going to bathe then I need to eat something. Could we all have lunch together? All the Lions?”

Ashe flashed her one of his amazing happy smiles. “Of course Professor! We can round everyone up now.” 

She ran a few fingers through his soft messy hair and he blushed. “Thank you.”

Byleth bathed then went to the dining hall to meet her class. Each one of her Lions occupied one of the tables. They shouted when they saw her and she was given a seat between Dimitri and Felix. Byleth ate her lunch, one hand shoving food in her mouth and the other clenched tightly in Dimitri’s under the table. Felix’s hand was possessively gripping her thigh and next to him Sylvain kept giving her half-hearted smiles, his eyes concerned. Linhardt was right. They had hid their emotions very well in order to take care of her needs. 

Byleth finished her food then flashed them all her best and brightest smile, or at least what she thought was.

“I know it was poor judgement to allow you all to accompany me on my revenge mission.” She reached across the table and grabbed Annette and Ashe’s hands. “But I am so grateful you did. I would have lost or maybe even died without you all.” She locked eyes with everyone at the table. “I feel so blessed that you are my class.”

Sylvain reached out and pulled her against Felix, giving them both a hug. Felix complained at being squished, even though a wonderful pink color tinted his cheeks. The girls all laughed then moved to Byleth’s side of the table to take turns hugging her. 

They stayed and chatted together for a while before everyone had to leave. Her three Lion partners stayed with her, walking outside to the area that overlooked the fishing pond. 

“Are you really doing better Professor?” Dimitri asked while he placed a hand on her forehead. “You are still very warm.”

Byleth smiled, disarming his concern for a moment. “I think you’d know if I was anything like yesterday.” The prince blushed. “Thank you guys for helping me. I didn’t realize how upset you were when you did.”

“I wasn’t upset!” Felix defended. “Just...angry.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Upset and angry are basically the same thing.”

“Shut up!”

Byleth laughed and moved one of her fingers to lightly touch Felix’s palm. His eyes softened considerably. 

“I am glad you are better but please do not push yourself. You’re not planning to spend the rest of the day training are you?” Dimitri asked.

“No. Besides, my best training partner needs to go back to class” she winked at Felix. “I am going to go to Linhardt. He wants to examine me and all the fun stuff.”

“Oh well I guess that is good. Maybe he can help you with this new power.”

“Maybe.” She waved them off. “I’ll see you guys for dinner?” she asked hopefully. They all nodded. 

Byleth was surprised when Linhardt took her against his desk. Usually when she spent time with him, he researched her first then fucked her after. But this time his long fingers immediately moved to her clothes, his lips kissed along her flesh, and his fingers dipped into her core. He didn’t even bother with his own clothes, just removed hers, covered her with kisses then turned her around and fucked her from behind. Again his cock dove deep inside of her, his thrusts fast and needy. He pulled her arms back, so she was forced to stand on her tiptoes, almost impaled on his cock, so he could access her mouth. This forceful Lin had her screaming his name. She wasn’t even cumming yet, it was just the intensity of his long cock thrusting up into her, the way he tried to consume her mouth and neck. She climaxed as he pumped her full of his seed, something he rarely did but was two for two today. 

Byleth enjoyed the change in their routine. It was relaxing to lay naked in Linhardt’s bed, full of his seed, after very enjoyable intercourse, while his soothing magic traced along her flushed skin. She lay there for a bit, her eyes closed. Byleth almost drifted to sleep when she realized something was wrong. Usually Linhardt was either humming or discussing crest lure with her while he worked. Right now he was silent, his eyes narrowed in concentration as his hands guided the faith magic. 

“Lin? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t respond right away, too focused on his task. She had to reach out and touch his arm for him to register her question.

“I don’t know if anything is wrong… it’s just this power…” He drifted off, then pulled his magic back and moved over to his tea set. 

Byleth reached for one of his button up shirts and draped it over her naked form then pulled her knees to her chest, waiting for him to keep speaking. Linhardt did that a lot, started a thought then finished it minutes later. His brilliant mind making sure he had all the facts before drawing any conclusions. 

The water started to heat as he turned back to face her, his expression still pensive. “I should have realized this sooner. Instead my mind was just giddy with the prospect of studying such a rare crest…” He pulled out two cups and added the leaves he wanted. “Claude…explained to me that Rhea did something to you as a baby. He read it in Jeralt’s diary.” He glanced at her, clearly making sure she knew that Claude had her father’s diary. Byleth nodded. “The Crest of Flames appearing after so long might have something to do with Rhea’s meddling. This...the Crest of Flames...Sothis giving you her powers… it feels important...history changing important.”

Byleth just stared at him, not really sure what to think. Linhardt looked so serious, his normal half lidded expression gone. He wasn’t even paying attention to the tea kettle. Byleth stood up and grabbed the kettle and poured the water onto the leaves. When she finished she glanced at Lin who was still looking at her seriously. Byleth extended a hand and traced the line of his cheek. His eyes softened considerably and he kissed the inside of her palm. 

“I’m sorry Byleth. My mind is wondering to strange and dangerous places.” He gave her a weak smile then turned his attention back to their tea. “I just think you’re important somehow… I want to have the answers for you but I confess you are continuing to be a mystery.” He turned back to her and kissed her lightly. “A wonderful beautiful mystery.” He kissed her again. “That I wanted to study forever.” His hands touched her exposed stomach and started to explore her flesh.

Byleth smiled. Sometimes Linhardt said the most romantic things. They might be laced with comments about researching or crests but if you knew him well enough you could pick up on the meaningful words. 

Linhardt placed his lips against her ears. “Promise me you’ll never trust Rhea” he whispered. “Or Edelgard.”

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly at the last person he said. A cold feeling swirled in her stomach as she saw the concern return to his eyes. 

“Why the last one?”

Linhardt sighed then yawned and reached for his cup of tea. “Just a feeling I have and my feelings are never wrong.”

Byleth picked up her own tea cup and sipped. She watched Linhardt move to his notebook and start writing down his observations from studying her earlier. There was something so sexy about him when he only wore his deep purple robe, concentrating hard on his writings. His long thin fingers curled about his quill, scribbling along the paper. The sound of the scratching of the quill was oddly soothing to Byleth. She took a sip of her tea and leaned on the desk next to him. His left hand reached out and glided along the bare flesh of her leg, his eyes never leaving the notebook. 

Byleth reached out and ran her fingers through his incredibly soft hair. “Lin, what are your plans after you graduate from the academy?”

“Hmmm…” He mumbled and continued writing his train of thought. A minute later he placed his attention on her, his left hand tightening around her thigh. “I’d be lying if I said I had it all planned out.” His hands reached out and guided her to straddle him on the chair. He leaned forward and placed a few kisses on her abs. Byleth ran her hand along the exposed skin of his hairless chest. “But I want to reject my title as heir to the Herving house. I’m not meant to be a noble lord. I want to become a crest scholar. I figure I’d abdicate soon after I graduate then return here to the academy.” His hands moved to her thighs and he pushed her core against the growing hardness under his robe. Byleth gave a happy sigh at the contact. “I am hoping that when I return you will still be here.”

“And what if I’m not?” she said untying his robe so she could explore his chest more. 

“Well then I’ll just have to go wherever you are. We did make a promise after all. There is no reason to put all the work on the Goddess.” 

Byleth giggled. He said it all so matter-of-factly, like it wasn’t a big deal to follow someone around for the rest of your life. Just a typical Tuesday. 

He ran his tongue in a circle around her hard nipple, then blew lightly on his saliva, causing her to shiver. “What will you do after this year? Will you teach more?”

“Hmmm I don’t know. I was only here because of my father… I do like teaching but… I don’t want new students. I want all of you. I...don’t think I can stay here once you all graduate and leave.”

“You could take over Jeralt’s job. I bet Rhea would be thrilled.”

“I don’t want to continue working for her...at least not until I get some answers.”

Linhardt rocked her against his length again, getting a little moan from her. “Maybe that’s why you should stay. Get close and find the answers…”

“Hmmm...that's a good point. But Claude basically offered to take me with him when he leaves. He wants me to help him with his dream.” Byleth pulled Linhardt’s head back slightly to look into his eyes. “Would you like living in Derdriu?” 

He gave her a lazy grin. “As long as we share a bed and I have access to the Riegan libraries.”

She smiled. “What if that bed also had Claude in it?”

“Even better” he said then kissed her neck. “But I thought if you left the monastery you’d end up in the employment of the Kingdom. You are the professor for the Blue Lions and are bedding three of its future leaders.”

Byleth frowned slightly. “None of them have given me any such offers.”

Linhardt chuckled. “I’m sure they will, especially if you resign. They are all so fond of you. If you don’t return to northern Faerghus with them I am sure their hearts will be broken. I bet they’d share you as their wife...well at least Sylvain would.”

Byleth smiled. It was a nice thought but she knew that none of their families would approve of her, and she didn’t think she could marry into such a position. At least Claude didn’t suggest marriage. She assumed his offer meant to fight alongside him, protect him, be in his guard or something and hopefully frequent his bed. 

“They all need heirs and a proper wife…” she sighed. “I’d love to stay with you all, like we are now. But I know that’s just a wonderful dream.”

Linhardt pulled her lips to meet his again. “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it. A war would have to rip us apart, and even then I’d figure out a way to get back to you.”

Byleth’s chest felt warm at his statement. A rush of unknown feelings hit her and her eyes teared up. “Lin…” she said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. She kissed him hard and he returned her ferocity. 

Their hands explored each other's flesh as Byleth continued to grind against his cock. When she was dripping, she pulled his robe away and mounted him. Byleth moaned happily as he pushed into her, moving his hips to meet her grinds. They fucked each other slowly, memorizing the feeling of each other’s skin, the way their mouths felt against the other, the noises they made. 

They fucked on the chair for a long time, savoring the feel of one another. Byleth had a pleasantly mild orgasm before they decided to move to the bed and pick up the pace. Linhardt pulled her legs to wrap around him as he fucked her hard into the mattress. Byleth had to place her hands against the headboard to keep from hitting it. Linhardt was getting good at surprising her with his new zealous desire of the flesh. They didn’t usually fuck three times in one day, especially with fast and desperate movements. This time she screamed his name as he rode her hard, again filling her womb. 

Byleth really wanted to spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in her emerald haired scholar but their bliss was interrupted thirty minutes after their last session. Dimitri had come to tell her that Rhea wanted to speak with her. As she made to leave, Linhardt pulled her against him. 

“Remember what I said.” 

Byleth nodded, then kissed him before following Dimitri to the audience chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one before the time skip. Be prepared for a healthy dose of emotions and smut!


	19. Before the Battle of Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire's army is close and everyone is preparing for battle. Byleth and her boys are struggling with the the threat of change. Besides training their are other ways to calm pre-battle nerves.

Byleth’s eyes darted between her two opponents, the swordsman to her right and the lance user to her left. She knew the obvious choice was to attack the lance user before they both teamed up on her, but they knew that too. Instead she rolled between them, just missing an attack from the lance, then pushed to her right, swiping at the swordsman’s feet. He jumped gracefully and shifted to follow her movements. He jabbed the sword at her stomach, forcing her towards the lance. She dodged again and moved behind the lance user, her blade running across the back of his knees. He made to attack but Byleth stood up behind him and caught the shaft of the lance in her hand. With the momentum she forced him to the ground. He bucked under her but she couldn’t finish the attack, the swordsman was slicing at her side.

The three of them danced like this for a while. Byleth was impressed, she thought she’d be able to take them both out by now. Sylvain and Felix really were some of the best fighters in the school, and they were hers. It soothed some of the worry in her heart that they had improved this much, especially with the upcoming battle.

Edelgard had revealed herself as the Flame Emperor and the Empire was about to attack the monastery. They had two days until the battle and Byleth was spending as much time training with her students as possible. 

Felix and Sylvain shared a grin. The sight made her knees weak, her stupid crest reminding her of the fact it needed attention. They both charged Byleth, one swinging low and the other high. The moment of weakness caused a delayed reaction and Sylvain knocked the wind out of her with a blow to the gut. She hit the ground hard and tried to roll back but Felix was there, his sword at her throat.

“Yield” he said, an oddly satisfying tone in his voice. 

Byleth glanced at Sylvain, whose lance was pointed at her midsection. He was smart enough not to lean further down for her to kick it out of his hands. 

Felix pushed the blade deeper into her neck and knelt down behind her. “Yield...baby.”

Mother fucker. Byleth’s body wanted to melt back into him at the request but she also wanted to punch him in the face. 

“I yield” she said then tried to move, but Felix’s lips had found a pleasing spot on her neck, his arm holding both of hers behind her back. Sylvain knelt down in front of her, his hand pulling up her training shirt so he could place kisses on her stomach. 

“Damn you both!” she whined. They chuckled against her skin and she shivered again. “You’re supposed to take this seriously! We are about to fight a huge battle!” Her words did not match her actions, as Byleth’s hips bucked up to meet Sylvain’s body, but if she got through to them maybe she could gain control.

“Baby girl, we’ve been at this for hours. You’ve trained with people all day. Let us take care of you” Sylvain said as he moved his mouth from her stomach to her inner thighs. 

“Syl…” she whimpered.

Felix bit down on the nape of her neck, his hands under her shirt massaging her breasts and pinching the hard nubs between his fingers. 

“Fe…” she whined.

Neither of them let up. Sylvain shifted her shorts to the side and pushed his tongue between her folds. 

“Fuck…” she said, not realizing how much she needed this. 

They were in the middle of the training ground floor, sweat and dirt coated. Someone could walk in at any moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. They weren’t really her students right now, or ever again. They would fight alongside her as equals against the Empire. But...this was still a very public place. 

Sylvain pushed deeper, his finger pressing against her clit as his tongue lapped at her core. Felix pinched her nipples harder then stole the moan from her lips with his. She was so wound up from all the training, especially with these two. They always flooded her core with heat during practice. Byleth’s hips moved against Sylvain’s face, wishing him to push her over the edge. She wanted to grab the back of his head, but Felix still had her arms trapped. The exposure in this position, the fact that she was at their mercy, and her crest's demands all combined with the pleasure they gave her. She screamed into Felix’s mouth as white heat consumed her body. 

Sylvain licked her clean before finally giving her a moment to catch her breath. Byleth lay slumped against Felix’s chest for a few moments before punching him in the arm. He chuckled then kissed her hard, stealing her breath again. 

“You know you needed that. You were starting to get sloppy. I saw the way your pupils dilated when we grinned at each other” Felix said. 

“Damn you Fraldarius.” He chuckled and Byleth felt her core heat up again. She groaned and stood up. 

“Are you ready to take a break yet?” Sylvain asked. “It is dinner time.”

“No, I promised Dimitri I’d train with him.” She dusted the dirt off her legs and moved to pick up her training sword. 

“Is he...any better?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth sighed. “No.”

Ever since Edelgard revealed that she was the Flame Emperor, Dimitri had gone a bit insane. The darkness inside his heart was constantly rearing its ugly head. He kept snapping at people, training an insane amount, refusing to sleep, and wouldn’t allow Byleth to soothe any of his needs. It had been almost two weeks since she’d been with him. 

Now she was down to three partners. Linhardt and the rest of the Black Eagles were all forced to return home, either by their parents or the Emperor. She missed Linhardt so much and hated that what he said had come to pass. A war did tear them apart. If she could help it, it wouldn’t be for long. 

Dimitri walked through the double doors of the training hall. His voice echoed as he pleaded with Dedue to leave him alone. The vassal was constantly by Dimitri’s side now. She knew the big man meant well but even she would find that aggravating. She glanced at Sylvain who gave her a smile and moved towards the two new occupants.

“Hey your Highness, Dedue” he said in his normal cheery voice. He placed a hand on the Duscur man’s arm. “Why don’t you join Felix and I in the dining hall. I heard Ashe was in charge of dinner tonight. I bet it will be amazing.”

Dedue gave Dimitri a glance. The prince was selecting a training lance. He then looked to Byleth who smiled and motioned him to go with Sylvain. Dedue sighed and let the redhead guide him out the door. 

Dimitri walked to the center of the training grounds. He took a deep breath then prepared to face her. 

“Good evening Dimitri” she said, trying to catch him off guard. 

His eyes widened. “Ah, my apologies Professor. I didn’t mean to skip a greeting.”

There was her proper and polite prince. Maybe she could get through to him today. 

Byleth charged him. Dimitri took a defensive stance, then at the last minute changed his mind and attacked her. She barely dodged in time before he attacked again. Darkness reflected in his eyes as he swung the lance again catching the exposed flesh of her arm. She jumped back. 

For some reason when Dimitri let the darkness in, his movements were faster, stronger and more precise. It was as though the detached state made him better. It must have been similar to the way she fought as the Ashen Demon, but she wasn’t oblivious to pain. Dimitri brushed any injury off as just a scratch in this state. He had no care for what actually happened to him. 

Byleth attacked, catching his forearm with her weapon. She dodged his counterattack and kicked him in the back of the leg, forcing his knee to hit the ground. With speed she almost didn’t track, he pulled the lance around and caught her in the gut. Dimitri’s other hand grabbed the pointed end and thrust the lance shaft against her throat. Byleth coughed as he trapped her against his chest, the lance pinning down on her neck. He pushed harder, causing Byleth to start choking. She caught sight of his eyes, they swirled with darkness. It scared her. 

Dimitri knelt down. “I’ll give them your head.” 

His voice was so cold and determined. Byleth tried to speak but couldn’t. He was crushing her windpipe. She reached up her free hand and tried to claw at him. Dimitri was looking at her, but his eyes were far away, as if in a nightmare. He must have thought she was Edelgard. She kicked her feet, trying to get leverage. 

“Di..ma…” she finally managed to say.

The pressure immediately vanished as the lance dropped and the prince’s eyes widened. 

“Byleth? Byleth!” Dimitri reached for her but stopped. “I’m so sorry...I…I don’t know what came over me!” His eyes moved to his shaking hands, looking at them as though they were not his own. 

Byleth coughed trying to catch her breath. She reached for him but he pulled back. 

“Dima…” she said hoarsely. 

“No!” he shouted as she tried to touch him again. He shifted back and placed his head in his hands. 

Byleth didn’t know what to do. Dimitri still had so much pain in his heart and now Edelgard greatly added to it. She watched his internal struggle for a bit before standing up and silently moving to kneel at his side. One of her hands reached out for one of his and the other went into his hair. He tensed and tried to move away but Byleth was too close to him. She pulled Dimitri’s hands away from his face and caressed his cheek. He looked at her like she was crazy to dare come anywhere near him. Byleth kissed his forehead then his cheek. The prince’s body relaxed slightly and she was able to crawl across his lap and straddle him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Dimitri refused to respond right away but then he gasped and pulled her against him, almost pushing all the air out of her lungs again. 

The prince kissed her tenderly, his body still trembling with the aftermath of his actions. Byleth was no better. Her body shook from almost being choked out, but she was determined to soothe his pain, even if it was just for this moment. 

“Why are you so good to me?” he questioned.

“Because you deserve it. Because I want to be.”

“Byleth I almost choked you. I could have killed you!” he said, grabbing her shoulders roughly. “Why are you still here? Do you have a death wish?”

Byleth smiled. It did probably seem crazy. “Dima…” she said, stroking his cheek again, ignoring the pain in her shoulders from his fingers. “You are the person I feel the safest with.”

His eyes widened and became glassy. “What are you talking about? Are you insane?” 

“I can’t help that I feel that way. I just do. I still do.”

Dimitri stared at her like she was some alien, an unknown creature sent to this world to add to his torment. 

Byleth kissed him gently, pressing lightly against his lips, then harder getting him to respond. One of his hands dropped from her shoulders and rested on her thigh, the other dipped into her hair and pulled her mouth forcefully against his. 

“Byleth...you’re too good for a beast like myself. You should just give up on me.”

“Never. I don’t care how far you fall.”

“Byleth…”

“Come to my room. I want to show you how much I care about you.”

His eyes gave her another disbelieving look. “I almost…”

“But you didn’t and I’d treat you the same if you had.” She stood up and offered him her hand. “Now come on. Let’s go make love. I need you.”

Dimitri stared up at her for a moment. Byleth thought he might require more convincing but he took her hand. 

The moment they walked through her door she started pulling off his clothes. Dimitri tugged at hers until they were completely naked. Byleth made him lay down on the bed and covered his chest with kisses. He gave a content sigh as his own hands caressed any part of her he could reach. Byleth moved between his legs. She ran her tongue from his testicles to the tip of his cock then swallowed as much of him as she could. He groaned as she bobbed up and down, sucking and licking. Byleth just wanted to take care of Dimitri. She wanted him to lean back and let her do all the work. The prince needed to relax a bit, but he was Dimitri, the man who always felt he didn’t deserve any such treatment. He pulled her off of him before he climaxed. 

At first she thought he was going to please her with his tongue when he spread her legs and licked up the excuse slick. Instead he plunged into her. They both moaned loudly at the feeling. 

“I want it in your womb” he said thrusting deep inside of her. 

Byleth whimpered as he fucked her slow and deep. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting as connected to him as possible. Dimitri groaned at the way she clung to him and fucked her harder. She felt his dick became incredibly hard. The pressure pooling at her core erupted. Her orgasm was intense, forcing her to squirm a bit as he still fucked her until he got his wish. 

Dimitri’s mouth never stopped kissing some part of her body, even after they were finished. He kept exploring her, memorizing her. She lay back and let him, occasionally running her fingers through his blonde locks. He whispered sweet words against her skin and all she could think of was how badly she wanted him again. His mouth was on her hip bone, licking and kissing and she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Dima… I want you more.” 

He looked up at her between the thick blonde locks, the picture of innocent if it wasn’t for where his mouth had just been. The next second his eyes turned possessive and he grabbed her hips, turning her over and pulling her to her knees. He slid his length inside and pounded her. His movements were so strong she had to balance on her elbows instead of her hands. They both moaned loudly. 

It was a good thing Dedue was her neighbor or someone else would really hate them. Dimitri and Byleth were always the noisest during sex. Between their vocal cries and the sounds of the bed pounding against the wall, there was never a moment of silence. 

This time was not as sweet as the first, but her release was. She screamed his name as he fucked her. When she came down, he shifted Byleth on her side, pulled up her leg and continued his fast pace. Byleth whined at not being given a break, but damn did this feel amazing. Dimitri’s cock was so hard, his desire for her pushing her close again. His moaning echoed in the space as he came inside of her. 

Byleth was surprised when he pulled her into his lap, cock still sheath inside of her, and began thrusting up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, steadying herself to his pace. A hand held the middle of her back and the other gripped her jaw. His mouth kissed her frantically, as if she was about to vanish if he didn’t. 

“Dima…” she whined when he finally let her breathe. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that” he said thrusting especially deep inside her, eliciting a whimper. “You don’t know...what this war will bring.” 

“Dima…” she said, running her hand along his cheek. “You can’t think like that.”

Dimitri kissed her again, cutting off anything else she was going to say. He moved them both onto their sides, and continued his deep thrusts. 

“Byleth… it’s dangerous not to think that way. I need to or I might fall…” His thrusts slowed down but they still hit the back of her core. His free hand moved to her jaw and she looked into his icy eyes. “Thinking like that is why… I also need to tell you… I love you.” His thrusts stopped as he made his confession. “I’ve loved you for so long now. I know this situation is different and you can probably never give me all of your heart, but I’ll take whatever you have for me. I just need you…” He thrust again, his mouth barely touching hers. “Please don’t leave me...Please give me a little bit of your heart.” He kissed her.

“Dima…” she said when he finally let her speak. “You already have it.”

Dimitri’s eyes grew glassy as they searched hers for some kind of lie. Finding only truth, he gave into his desires. His mouth kissed her hungrily, desperately. His thrusts became faster. Byleth moaned at this sudden change. Her own actions matching his as she clawed into his back and moved her hips to meet his. Her chest felt so warm and her mind was floaty after his confession. It was all so amazing. Their current love making felt like it meant so much more then before. They climaxed together, moaning each other’s names. 

Thirty minutes later, bathed and dressed, Dimitri and Byleth sat on the docks, picking at their shared dinner. They were telling each other funny stories from their childhoods, their laughs echoing in the space. Byleth loved when Dimitri really laughed. It was deep and musical and she felt it in her stomach. They were having such a good time that they didn’t hear Claude approach.

“Nice to hear some cheerful voices right now” he said, kneeling down to steal a slice of orange from their plate. 

Byleth punched him lightly in the arm. He gave her a half hearted smile.

“What’s wrong?” 

“They spotted the Imperial Army. It would seem the attack is tomorrow.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Claude spoke. “Hey Teach...if you’re still up for it…”

Byleth reached out and touched his hand. “Of course. Do you want to get Sylvain and Felix?” 

Claude nodded then looked to Dimitri. “You’re coming too right?”

“To what?” Dimitri asked.

“Well we all thought it would be nice to have a little sleepover in my room the night before the battle.” He winked at Dimitri. “If you catch my drift.”

“I…I doubt the others will accept my presence” Dimitri said.

“Ah come on your princeliness” Claude said, patting his shoulder. “Myself and Sylvain have been asking you to join for a while now.” Claude then moved his hand to touch Dimitri’s cheek. “I particularly have been daydreaming about it.” 

Dimitri’s cheeks grew a bit flushed. “Uh…what about Felix?” 

“Don’t worry about him. As long as someone has his lips he won’t pay you any mind” Byleth commented.

“That’s all it takes?” Dimitri asked, sounding slightly unconvinced.

Claude chuckled. “For all his broody attitude and cruel words, Felix melts when he is being kissed. Especially if you’re a really good kisser.” Claude winked at him. “One time, Felix was yelling at me for something I did that he did not approve of. He was mid-sentence and fired up as hell when Sylvain gave him one passionate kiss and Felix forgot what he was mad about. It was amazing. Grant it Sylvain’s kisses are just the most magical thing you could experience in this world, right Teach?”

Byleth looked up as if in a daydream and grinned. She stood and offered Dimitri her hand. “Come on. Find out for yourself.” He looked at them both for a moment then followed.

Byleth and Dimitri went back into the dining hall to grab some snacks and drinks before heading to Claude’s room. When they arrived Sylvain and Claude already had pillows and blankets scattered about the space. There were several candles lit casting a wonderfully warm glow across the space and Byleth inhaled the familiar smell of vanilla and cloves that was her golden deer.

“Ah Dimitri! I thought Claude was teasing me when he said you were coming” Sylvain commented with a grin. The redhead reached out and pulled Dimitri to him. Sylvain pressed his lips to Dimitri’s and the prince’s eyes shot open in surprise. Sylvain placed a hand on his jaw and deepened the kiss. 

Claude and Byleth watched with matching grins as Dimitri’s eyes closed and he visibly melted into Sylvain’s mouth. 

“Every fucking time” Claude joked. He then pulled Byleth to his chest. “Any chance I do that to you?” She smiled and kissed him. “I’ll take that as a sometimes…” he said breathlessly after a while. “But damn girl you get me a lot too.” 

They were distracted by the audible ‘wow’ that left Dimitri’s mouth when Sylvain finally pulled away. Byleth giggled and moved to sit on the bed. Dimitri smiled at her as she patted the bed for him to join. 

Felix walked into the room with two bottles of wine, took one glance at Dimitri and proceeded to pretend he wasn’t there. He handed the bottles to Claude then sat down on the opposite side of Byleth. She snuck a glance at Dimitri and winked. She then shifted to sit on her knees, reached a hand back and grabbed the bun Felix’s hair was in. She tugged gently forcing his head back so she could kiss him. Felix tensed for the briefest of seconds then completely conceded to the demands of her lips. She straddled his hips and moaned against him. Felix moaned in response, one hand cupping her jaw so he could kiss her harder and the other digging into her ass. 

Claude cleared his throat behind them and Byleth pulled back. She gave Felix a grin which he returned and tried to kiss her again. Sylvain reached out and picked her up out of the swordsman’s lap.

“Now, now you two. Let’s toast to the evening before we get too carried away” Sylvain teased while Claude passed out the wine. 

They all raised their glasses. “To a quick and speedy victory” Claude said. “So we can return to moments like this.” They all clinked their glasses and took a sip. 

Byleth watched Dimitri. Based on his stiff posture, he was clearly still debating if he should be here. Byleth pulled Claude’s ear down to her lips. “I want you to wreck him, in any way you can think of. He needs this.” Claude grinned at her then moved over to sit next to the prince on the bed. 

Instead of jumping into things they started up a conversation about their favorite moments of the school year. This seems to ease Dimitri a bit as Claude poured him another glass of wine. The prince didn’t notice or mind, when the future Alliance leader started running a hand across his thigh. 

Byleth occupied Sylvain’s lap on the desk chair. His hands kept causally gliding along her bare legs, bottom to top, as he chatted with the group. It made her flesh tingle lightly but felt nice. The chair was close enough to the bed, that Felix could lay his head in her lap while the rest of his body was back down on the bed. Byleth pulled his hair out of its normal bun and ran her fingers through the raven colored strands. They were so silky against her finger tips. Occasionally, Felix would shift his head to place a few gentle kisses on her stomach. 

This was so nice. She could stay like this forever…if only it was a possibility. 

It took Byleth a moment to notice that the conversation had stopped. She was far into her mind, imaging them all living together in a big house where they could have more moments like this. 

Sylvain’s brown eyes bent down to catch hers. “What’s wrong baby girl?” 

“Just thinking...how much I’m going to miss this” she said softly. 

Sylvain kissed her lightly. “Don’t worry By. You’ll always have us.”

She tried to smile but failed. “Not like this.”

Claude reached over and grabbed her free hand. “Let’s focus on winning this battle first. We can work out the details of how this will work later.”

Byleth sighed. “You’re right but...I just don’t see how this can continue. You each have obligations that I would just hold you back from. I mean Linhardt has already been pulled away…”

Felix got off her lap, so Sylvain could pull her around to straddle him. Both his hands held her face so she couldn’t help but fall into the warmth of his eyes. “Baby girl, how have you not realized yet that none of us are willing to walk away from you, to end this. Yes, it will be difficult once we are forced back into our roles but that doesn’t mean we can’t try. Besides I know some of us are thinking of...changing our obligations anyway.” He kissed her softly. “Me personally, If I can’t marry you, I’ll refuse to marry someone who won’t accept our relationship. House Gautier can grumble for all I care.” 

Byleth searched his face for signs of teasing. It was absent from his voice and his eyes blazed with truth. An odd heat burst in her chest at the sight. “Syl…” Byleth leaned forward and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Is this what love feels like?” she asked. “This mix of warmth throughout your body at the thought of someone you care for, and a deep pain in your chest at the idea of losing them.”

Sylvain chuckled softly. “Yeah By, this is what love feels like.” 

She smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. “This is kind of terrible.” 

Sylvain let out a deep laugh. His fingers pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, it kind of is. But I’m glad I love you.”

Byleth kissed him again then turned to look at the other’s.

“I love you all” she said smiling and giggling. 

Claude’s big smile drew her in as he walked over, picked her up and twirled her around. His green eyes sparkled with warmth before his lips found hers. “I love you too By.”

He handed her into the arms of Dimitri who reaffirmed his love for her and kissed her deeply. The prince handed her to Felix who proceeded to show her how he felt, rather than say it. His lips claimed hers possessively, his arm crushing her body against his. 

Byleth lost track of time as Felix continued to consume her. It wasn’t until she heard another soft moan next to her and felt Sylvain leaned down between them that they stopped for a moment. 

“Do you two mind moving this off the bed?” Sylvain whispered. “Claude and I want to handle the prince.”

Byleth grinned and nodded. Felix was more than happy to keep her to himself for a while. The swordsman picked her up and moved them to the desk chair, his back to the bed. 

Byleth noticed Claude and Dimitri already in a deep kiss. The prince was leaning back on his elbows while Claude controlled his lips and started unbuttoning his shirt. Sylvain moved to Dimitri’s other side and pulled his jaw toward him. He kissed the prince as Claude continued to undress him, placing his lips along Dimitri’s chest as he worked. 

Felix pulled off Byleth’s shirt and started kissing her neck, running his hands along her back. Byleth shifted her hips to find his hard length and slowly started grinding against it. She leaned back a bit on the desk so she could have enough leverage to grind and watch the boys, all while Felix explored her with his mouth. 

Claude’s hand was on the outside of Dimitri’s growing erection, palming him through his pants. The prince’s chest was completely exposed and his upper half at the mercy of Sylvain. The prince’s hips were moving into Claude’s hand. Byleth saw the pleased smirk on the golden deer’s face as he leaned back to remove his own shirt. He then reached down and freed Dimitri’s thick cock. Green eyes widened for a moment at the size. Claude completely removed the rest of the prince’s clothing then knelt between his legs and started licking and teasing Dimitri’s package. The prince groaned and Byleth felt her own hips push harder onto Felix’s thick length. 

She turned her attention back to Felix and pulled his lips to hers, grinding harder against him. He assisted by grabbing her hips, pushing down and rocking his cock up against her core. Byleth moaned, pulling pleasurable noises out of Felix. 

Her eyes flicked back to the boys. Claude had all of Dimitri in his mouth now and Sylvain sucked on the prince’s neck, his long fingers pinching a nipple hard. Dimitri was making very sexy breathy moans, his half lidded eyes on her and Felix. One of his free hands was laced into Claude’s hair and assisted the Alliance heir in deep throating his huge cock. The whole scene was incredibly erotic, especially the part where Dimitri was watching her. 

Byleth tilted her head back and moaned. Felix latched onto one of her breasts and sucked hard. She orgasmed while grinding against his amazing cock, her mind filled with the images she just saw and Felix’s amazing touch. 

Dimitri’s loud moans echoed in the room as he came in Claude’s mouth, the Alliance leader swallowing it all. Byleth shivered at the sight of Claude’s adam’s apple bobbing as he drank the cum of the future ruler of the Kingdom. Claude glanced at Byleth and licked his lips, causing another thrill to course through her. 

Claude and Sylvain worked together to move Dimitri where they wanted him next. Sylvain laid down on the bed, while Claude pushed Dimitri onto his knees. The golden deer rolled the prince’s testicles around and tugged gently, while Sylvain moved Dimitri’s mouth to his cock. The redhead groaned as Dimitri took all of him in. 

Byleth felt Felix tense underneath her. He couldn’t see what was happening behind him, but apparently the thought of Dimitri pleasing Sylvain bothered him a bit. The swordsman picked up Byleth and placed her on her feet. He then pulled at the rest of her clothes until she was naked, then joined her. Felix picked her back up and placed her on the desk. He then claimed the chair and bent down to lick up all the slick from her orgasm. She whimpered and pushed his face further into her core, trying to ease the sensitivity from his light touches. 

Dimitri hissed and groaned loudly, pulling her eyes back to the boys. Claude was pushing two oiled fingers in and out of Dimitri’s rectum. With each thrust, Dimitri moaned on Sylvain’s cock causing the redhead to push his hips up and make the prince take more of him.

Byleth’s attention returned to Felix as he put more pressure on her core. She moaned his name and he moaned against her sensitive flesh. 

“Fe stop teasing me. Fuck me now!” she begged. 

Felix growled at the demand but complied, ramming his huge cock into her. Byleth cried out at finally having him inside of her. He fucked her hard, shaking Claude’s desk as they moved.

Dimitri let out a loud moan and Byleth witnessed Claude’s wonderful length pushing into the prince. 

“Holy fuck…” Dimitri whined. 

Claude stayed sheathed in the prince for a few moments, letting him adjust to the new sensation. Sylvain shifted to work his way down the bed between Dimitri’s hips. He pushed up on his elbows a bit and took the prince’s cock in his mouth. Claude started to fuck Dimitri, while Sylvain sucked on his cock. The prince tried to groan but couldn’t. Byleth watched in fascination as the boys worked together to please Dimitri. The poor prince was experiencing soo much pleasure that his arms shook with the strain of trying to maintain the position. 

Unlike with her, the boys didn’t give Dimitri much time to adjust to the situation. Claude was fucking him hard, his own face laced with pleasure and moaning along with the prince. Sylvain had most of Dimitri down his throat, doing his best to suck in rhythm with Claude’s thrust. The prince of Faerghus was completely wrecked, his whole body weak with pleasure. Fuck was it sexy.

Byleth moaned as Felix thrust deeper, his mouth pulling all her attention back on him and the amazing way he was fucking her. His tongue danced with hers and his lips stole her breath. At first she let her hands rest against his stomach so she could feel the way his sexy abs shifted as he fucked her. But as anytime with Felix, she had to move them in order to hold on to something. Byleth dug her nails into his back and Felix hissed, picking up the pace more in response. She was certain they were about to break Claude’s desk, but she didn’t care, this was too good. 

“Felix!” she cried out as her orgasm erupted. He bit down on her shoulder and kept pounding her until he released inside of her. 

Byleth’s cries were replaced with Dimitri’s as he climaxed into Sylvain’s mouth. Claude was right behind him, his body loosening with the release. 

Felix kept Byleth pressed against the desk, his cock still pulsing inside of her. His tongue ran along the tender bruise his passion left behind. Byleth’s hands were in his hair, playing with the long strands, occasionally lightly touching his back. Felix ran a hand up to her jaw and looked into her eyes. There were so many emotions swirling around in the vermilion depths. Byleth held her breath as she gazed into them. 

“Byleth…” he said softly. He kissed her again without saying anything more. 

For some reason the way Felix said her name told her so many things in that moment. Byleth wasn’t exactly sure what they all were but she felt warm and happy. She felt even more when he kissed her passionately. 

When Felix finally let her go, Byleth looked over to the bed. Dimitri’s head was in Claude’s lap, his eyes closed while the golden deer ran his fingers through the prince’s golden locks. Sylvain was sitting next to Claude, slowly kissing him. The redhead’s cock was still rockhard. Sylvain was always a pleaser and rarely ever focused on his own needs first. 

Byleth moved over to Dimitri and kissed his cheek. He cracked open a light blue eye and smiled weakly at her. She returned his smile then climbed up into Sylvain’s lap. 

The redhead pulled his mouth from Claude’s when Byleth lowered herself onto his cock. He moaned as she clamped down around his length. Byleth grinded her hips and sucked on his neck. Sylvain’s hands glided along her back, feeling her soft flesh under his finger tips. He moved one of his hands to Claude’s mouth. The future Alliance leader sucked on two of his digits and Sylvain used them to tease Byleth’s back entrance. She whimpered when they pushed into her ass. 

Sylvain used the momentum of his fingers to take control of their hips, thrusting up into her and claiming her mouth. Byleth moaned. He never let someone take control for long. One of these days she’d have to find a way to wreck him too, to reward him for his selflessness. Byleth kissed him hard and reached down to pinch his nipples between her fingers. Sylvain’s breath hitched and he moaned into her mouth. 

Sylvain picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued the wonderful assault on her core. 

The bed shifted and Dimitri appeared next to her. The prince claimed her mouth with sweet gentle kisses. Byleth reached out and grabbed his length and began stroking. He moaned softly into her mouth and deepened the kiss. When Dimitri was fully erect again, she motioned for him to move up to her mouth so she could suck on him. 

Sylvain let out a deep groan. Claude was behind him playing with his ass, two oiled fingers working the tight hole. Felix stood next to the bed and bent down to run his tongue along the redhead’s nipple. Sylvain thrust deeper into Byleth and she moaned around Dimitri’s cock, eliciting a wonderful noise from him. The more the boys teased Sylvain the faster and deeper he fucked Byleth. He completely lost control and poured his seed into Byleth, making her cry out along with him. 

Sylvain sat back at the end of the bed and Dimitri joined him, claiming the redhead’s lips. Apparently the prince wanted more and no one else in the room would blame him. 

Claude bent down over Byleth. He kissed her deeply and pushed his cock into her folds. Byleth whimpered, still a bit sensitive from Sylvain. Claude pulled her legs over his shoulders and pushed further inside of her. She whimpered again at how deep he was. His mouth was working to steal all the air from her lungs. When he finally let her breath again his mouth was on her neck, whispering sweet words of his love for her. 

Claude pulled her onto her side, never breaking them apart. He latched onto one of her breasts as she felt another body move in behind her. Claude shifted her leg up slightly and Byleth felt the oiled fingers of a swordsman push into her ass. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. This felt amazing, intense heat already pulling at her center. Felix teased her until he was satisfied then replaced his fingers with his huge cock. Byleth tried to scream but Claude kissed her, muffling the noise. It only took a few well timed thrusts to have her climaxing on Claude’s cock, her teeth digging into his neck. Claude hissed at the pain. They both gave her a few seconds before continuing their assault. Claude was biting her nipples now in retaliation from the bloody bite she just gave him, while Felix’s lips were on the back of her neck, his hand gripping her hip tightly. 

Holy Goddess this felt amazing. They were both so rockhard in her, fucking her rough and deep. Felix’s breath was heavy across her back and Claude’s moans were getting louder on her breasts. Heat was building up in her center, ready to explode the second they did. Claude moaned loudly, followed by Felix. Byleth screamed in pleasure, unable to hold her voice back under the intensity of her partners orgasms. 

The three lay there, unmoving for a minute. Byleth cracked her eyes open to see Dimitri and Sylvain still locked together at the lips. They were each stroking the others hard length. She shivered at the pretty picture they made. As if they felt her eyes on them, they both stopped and looked at her with similar heated expressions. Byleth felt like prey about to be consumed by the predators. Dimitri’s strong grip pulled her toward them. Before she knew what happened she was on her knees and sandwiched between them. Dimitri was sucking the flesh above her collarbone, his hands fondling her breasts. Sylvain’s lips were on her shoulders, his fingers dipping into her core. He stroked her throbbing folds a few times before shifting them to her backside. Dimitri moved her legs to straddle him and pulled her down onto his massive length. Byleth tried to cry out but it was stuck in her throat as Sylvain pushed into her ass. They gave her no time to adjust as they thrust into her.

These guys were trying to kill her with pleasure. She didn’t even need to worry about the attack tomorrow because she was going to die tonight. Completely gone from this world with a permanent smile stuck on the face of her corpse. 

Byleth cried out. Her whole body was hot with all of this pleasure. She tried to focus on Dimitri’s mouth so she wouldn’t lose her mind. For once she was thankful that his feral nature was held in check. His sweet passion filled kisses were such a soft contrast to his and Sylvain’s hard cocks punishing her holes. She couldn’t stop the constant whimpers pouring from her mouth as they fucked her. It was sooo much but sooo damn good. A brief but extreme orgasm broke up the intensity for a moment, but the boys didn’t let her recover. Their veiny cocks grew thicker as they approached their own ecstasy. 

“Fuck!” she screamed as her orgasm continued and spiked up again. They increased their pace, Dimitri moaning loudly against her breasts and Sylvain’s teeth digging into her shoulder. White light flooded her vision as she screamed. The pleasure was so intense she thought she was about to pass out, but the feeling of their thick cocks kept her lucid enough to collapse against Dimitri’s chest before she gave into her body’s plea for a break. 

-  
Byleth woke up the next morning. Her head was resting on Dimitri’s glorious chest. The prince was sleeping on his back, a wonderfully peaceful expression on his face. Claude’s head was occupying the other side of the prince’s chest. He looked at ease, his fingers laced with a few of Byleth’s that rested on Dimitri’s stomach. A possessive arm gripped her waist tightly, belonging to the person pressed against her back. It could only be Felix. No one was able to maintain such a tight grip on her during sleep as the swordsman. A larger hand rested on her hip, Sylvain. He must be curled around Felix. Byleth smiled at the image they must make. 

The fingers between hers twitched slightly. Her eyes met beautiful green ones and Claude smiled at her. Despite the growing cold in the pit of her stomach, at the thought of the battle, she managed to smile back. He completed the link of their hands and guided her to stand. She followed him to his bed where they both laid down and began exploring each other’s bodies. 

What better way to shake nervous battle jitters then more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the time skip! I apologize if my chapter updates slow down for a bit. I don't quiet have all the time skip chapters figured out yet and I don't like to post unless I know nothing in a chapter will change. I'm excited for the change because it provides new opportunities!


	20. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since I stated that everyone is at least 18 at the beginning of the story I decided that the time skip would be 3 years instead of 5. Having a 3 year gap instead of 5 makes a bit more sense for the relationships I have established.
> 
> Anyway it's the time skip! Byleth has awoken after three years of sleep. Her mind and her body are struggling to adjust to the changes.
> 
> Not gonna lie this chapter was hard to write. Not so much because it was difficult but it's hard to see unhinged Dimitri in general in FE3H. I still heart him though.

They must be wrong... It couldn’t have been three years ago...they must be wrong…

Byleth was having a difficult time trying to wrap her head around the information her rescuers provided. The couple found her along the river bed, cleaned her up, fed her and gave her some spare clothes while her’s dried. She had been feverish the whole time, her crest throbbing with need. They had insisted on calling a healer but she knew it was pointless. She thanked them and left the little house toward Garreg Mach. 

Three years...that made no sense. The Imperial army had won the battle, the last thing she remembered before falling into a chasm. How could she have been asleep that long? What happened to her lovers and friends? 

Despite the warnings from the couple that the monastery was abandoned and overrun with thieves, she still felt drawn to it. She hoped someone was there she knew, someone to help clear this intense fog in her mind. 

Byleth’s chest hurt so badly at the thought of her guys. Did they think she was dead, or worse, that she abandoned them?

Her breathing was heavy as she stumbled up the entrance hall stairs. She took her time, listening for signs of life and also because her weak trembling body wouldn’t allow her to move much faster. 

Several bodies littered the landscape, somewhat fresh based on the color of the blood on their clothes. Someone had to be here…

Byleth followed the trail of bodies to the Goddess tower. It took all of her strength to make it up the stairs. 

At the top a lone figure sat on the floor, back to the wall. A beautiful blue cape with thick black and white fur on the neck blocked most of the body. He was holding a lance, his head drooped down, his face covered by long golden locks. 

Byleth’s knees gave out and she hit the marble floor. The body moved slightly, as if awakening from a dream. Byleth forced herself to crawl...it looked like…it couldn’t be… She reached out a hand to touch the face. A beautiful ice blue eye looked at her.

“I wondered when you’d come to haunt me” he said lazily, as if in a dream.

“Dimitri…” she said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her touch.

“Goddess, I wish you were real” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear. “But then you’d have to see the monster I’ve become.”

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s whole body was shaking. This man was her Dimitri but older and incredibly war torn. A black eye patch clung to his right eye. His black armor was covered in blood and did little to hide how massive he had become. His blonde hair was longer and unkempt. Overall he appeared delusional, half crazed. 

“Dimitri...I’m here. I’m real” she said and leaned in to kiss him.

The man moved quickly, grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall. “Don’t lie to me!” he growled. 

The impact of the wall knocked the breath from her lungs. It took her a moment to speak again. “I was...asleep...the fall…”

Dimitri laughed deep and twisted. “You expect me to believe that? You are not the woman I love! She is dead! Stop pretending to be her!”

His grip on her throat increased. Byleth didn’t have much time to convince him. If the madness on his face was any indication she might be dead in a moment. 

“You still have...my heart...Dima…” 

The tight grip on her throat vanished and she crumbled to the ground, unable to stand. She pulled out of the Sword of the Creator, just in case he made to attack her again. Byleth looked up and saw the shock on his face as his eye took in the glowing red blade.

“Byleth…” The sound of her sweet prince’s voice made her hopeful for the briefest of seconds. But his tone turned cold. “You were with the enemy then...or hiding away. Why reveal yourself to me now?”

“I told you… I was sleeping… to recover from...the fall.” It took so much effort to talk between the pain and the shaking. 

“What do you want? If you stay with me I’ll just use you for my own purpose until the flesh falls off your bones.”

His words hit her like a bucket of ice. What happened to him? Where was everyone else?  
She reached out and grabbed a hold of his cloak as he turned to walk away from her. He glanced back at her.

“I want to be...with you...Dima.”

He pulled the fabric out her fingers. “Then help me kill some rats.” 

Byleth tried to follow after him but crashed to the ground again. For a moment she thought he had abandoned her but a painful grip on her arm announced otherwise. Dimitri pulled her onto her feet and placed his face incredibly close to hers.

“What’s wrong with you?” he growled. Dimitri examined her state then chuckled darkly.  
“Ah, is it your crest? That damned Crest of Flames pushing you into people’s beds and making you a slave for cock?”

Byleth whimpered at the taunt. Dimitri was so cruel, so terrible and the cold expression he was giving her made her want to cry. She hated this. It must be some fever dream. She had to be asleep in the infirmary of the monastery. But the grip on her arm was too painful to be a dream. 

“Beg me for it” he commanded. 

Byleth just looked at him, no words forming on her tongue. 

He shook her. “Beg for my cock Byleth and I will cure you.”

Byleth whimpered again, a few tears fell down her cheeks. All her fears had come to pass. Dimitri had given into the darkness that threatened him every day. Her sweet prince was gone, unable to fight off the demons that tortured him. 

Byleth tilted her face away, unable to look at him anymore. Small sobs escaped her mouth, as she tried to hold back from completely giving into the despair she felt. 

A gloved hand moved up to her face and wiped away some of the tears. Byleth glanced back at him and saw conflict on his face. Dimitri was suddenly struggling. He picked up her weight and wrapped her legs around his waist. His free hand gripped her jaw and his lips crashed into hers. 

“Byleth…” he said huskily against her mouth. 

Dimitri pushed her jaw up and lowered his lips to her neck. He licked and sucked on her flesh, making her whimper. He pulled off his glove with his teeth then pushed two fingers into her core. He had easy access in the long skirt the couple’s wife had lent her to wear while Byleth’s normal clothes dried out. Dimitri finger fucked her for a bit then pulled out, licking his digits with a groan. 

Byleth heard the sound of clothing being moved around. Dimitri lowered her body onto his cock and Byleth had to bite back a scream. Her sex was incredibly tight, like it had never been used before. His cock was so big and the pain stayed for a few thrusts. She tried to claw into his back, but couldn’t penetrate the thick armor he was wearing. 

The pain slowly shifted to pleasure as Dimitri moved her up and down on his cock with ease. The sheer strength he was exhibiting slightly terrified her. His mouth was bruising her lips, but fuck did everything feel amazing. Byleth climaxed on his hard cock, saying her nickname for him over and over again. He kept going, undeterred by her orgasm. 

Dimitri moved them to sit her on the edge of the window sill so he could have better leverage. For a few moments she got a good look at his chest. Dried blood coated the armor, along with a few fresher looking patches. She noticed a larger amount on his left side and realized he was injured. Byleth wanted to say something but the deep thrusts of his hips was too distracting. It took all she could to keep her breathing regulated at this pace. Dimitri lifted her shirt up and started taking turns, sucking and biting on her nipples. Byleth moaned and laced her fingers in his hair, keeping him pressed on one. Dimitri groaned against her flesh and bit down hard. She hissed at the pain. His cock was so hard in her core. It was too much right now, all of it. Dimitri’s moaning grew louder and his thrusts more rapid. He came inside of her, his intense climax taking her with him. 

Dimitri’s strong arms released her and Byleth slumped against the wall, her knees weak. “Dima…” she said, reaching towards him. He pushed her hand away. “You’re injured.”

“It’s no matter.”

Byleth forced herself off the wall and grabbed his arm. She placed her hand against his injury and he grunted. He was about to pull her off, but stopped when he felt the soothing relief of her faith magic. The Crest of Flames burst into life. The shock of its power stole Byleth’s breath and she dropped to her knees on the cold floor when she was done healing him. 

“You are foolish to waste your power on a beast like me.” Dimitri’s pulled her up by her armpits. He turned her around and forced her against the wall, his chest pressing into her back. Rough fingers dipped into her core and started to work her. “Now I have to take care of you again. You’re no good to me trembling.” 

Dimitri fingered her until she started moaning. It was rough and fast but it still felt amazing in her needy state. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. His fingers dug into her hip and he pounded her against the concrete of the wall. 

This all felt so wrong. Even when Dimitri was dark and feral with her, she usually felt his love, felt some kind of affection. This was just cold and emotionless. Byleth kept whispering his nickname, hoping it got through to him. She couldn’t keep this type of relationship with him. She’d have to find some way to break him out of this intense darkness. 

Dimitri bit down on the back of her neck and she whimpered. She felt like some weak animal at the mercy of a big predator. Again he fucked her at a brutal pace, his fingers digging painfully into her hips. He whispered her name against the fresh bruise on her neck. She shivered at the feeling, clamping down on him. Dimitri groaned and kept saying her name with each hard thrust. Despite the cold feeling of the interaction, hot pleasure still built up in Byleth. She orgasmed again and he followed, pouring more of himself inside of her. 

Dimitri pulled out then spun her around and looked into her eyes. “Get yourself cleaned up and changed. We are going to kill some vermin.”

He then left her alone in the Goddess tower.

-

By vermin, Dimitri meant thieves. A group of bandits had looted the monastery. Apparently the prince thought it was best to slaughter them all. Byleth had no idea why, but she went along with it. Probably more so because Dimitri was extremely outnumbered and she didn’t want him to get gravely injured...or worse. 

As they fought through the thieves den, familiar faces began to join them. First Gilbert and Ashe, the Mercedes and Annette. On the opposite side she heard others fighting and assumed it was the rest of her Lions. Just seeing Ashe, Mercedes and Annette was shocking enough. It further confirmed the passage of time.

Nervous and hopeful energy shot through her. Sylvain and Felix must be on the other side. What would they do when they saw her? Would they embrace her? Would they hate her? It felt like only yesterday since she saw them with such affection in their eyes. Having a cold and detached Dimitri already stabbed at her. Byleth wasn’t sure if she could handle rejection from more of her guys, especially those two. 

A sword sliced across her bicep, bringing her back to the moment. She whipped around to return the attack, the Crest of Flames bursting into life in response to the pain. Her muscles tightened and she cursed. Despite the sexual release earlier she still wasn’t balanced and now she was fighting carelessly. 

The sound of a horse neighing caught her attention. Sylvain galloped into view and her breath caught. He plunged his lance into an enemy’s shoulder then pulled it back and turned toward her. His eyes widened when he noticed her. “Byleth?” He tried to move towards her but was met with more enemies. Byleth barely dodged another attack as she tried to maneuver in his direction. She almost screamed as she saw a brigand pull back his axe to attack the redhead from behind. Thankfully a sword pierced through the man’s stomach, and the bandit fell to the ground revealing a raven haired swordsman, Felix. He reprimanded Sylvain for being sloppy then turned his gaze forward. He almost dropped his weapon when he saw her. His eyes were so wide. Byleth whispered his name and tried to run towards them. 

An axe blade crunched into her side forcing her to hit the ground hard. She heard her name screamed. Her attacker crumbled to the ground next to her after a lance sliced across his chest. Dimitri practically roared and bent down to pick her up. Byleth noticed a small pool of her blood as he moved her away, away from where she really wanted to go. Dimitri sat her down on a patch of grass then ran back the direction he came. Mercedes was next to her in a second, her soothing faith magic pouring into the wound. 

“Byleth we can’t lose you already, not when we just got you back.” Mercedes said softly. “You can’t put us through that again.” 

Byleth looked up and saw that Mercedes eyes were glassy. “I’m sorry.” 

“This is no time for apologies, come on now” she said, helping Byleth to stand. 

The bandits were retreating and heading their direction. Byleth picked up her sword in hopes of keeping them from their destination. Her muscles shook with strain as she took down one bandit. Two more appeared, one for her and the other for Mercedes. Byleth swung her sword and the Crest of Flames burst to life again. The bandit fell and so did Byleth. She cursed again, dizziness consuming her mind. The last thing she remembered was seeing black hooves. 

-

Everything was hazy. Panic spiked up her body. Where was she, where are the enemies? She whimpered and thrashed out her arm. 

“Shhh. You’re safe.” A warm voice said as a thumb gently rubbed her forehead. 

It took Byleth a moment to get her eyes to open. Her chest tightened at the warm brown eyes filling her vision. “Syl?”

Sylvain smiled weakling at her. His face was a mix of relieved and confused. His hand moved from her forehead to her cheek. “Baby girl, where have you been?” his voice cracked.

Byleth reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sylvain gripped her tightly and pulled her onto his lap. His whole body was trembling.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sylvain. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long.”

“Asleep?” Sylvain asked and pulled away from her to examine her face. “What do you mean? We all saw you fall into the chasm. We thought you had died but never found your body. Are you telling me you’ve been asleep since the battle with Edelgard?”

Byleth nodded, so terrified that he was about to walk out and leave her. That he wouldn’t believe her.

“To me yesterday was the battle… You were all three years younger and Dimitri wasn’t…”

“Mad?” he finished her sentence. “Yeah… these last few years have treated him the worst. In fact we all thought he was dead up until a few weeks ago.”

Byleth was surprised he spoke. She just kept waiting for him to leave. “You, believe me?”

Sylvain sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly shorter red locks. His other hand grabbed a hold of hers. “By, I don’t care, really. As long as you didn’t abandon us. As long as you’re alive. As long as you’re here now.” He paused and swallowed hard. “You are...here now? You’re staying with us?”

“Yes, of course. We must end this war. I must… help Dimitri. I must help you all and fix this.”

Sylvain looked at her for a few moments. “You don’t look any different. It makes me think this is some crazy dream, conjured by the pain in my heart.” He reached for her cheek again and pulled her lips to his. Sylvain’s kisses were exactly the same, slow, heated and absolutely wonderful. It took her breath away and so did the stunning smile on his face when he pulled back. “Nope, definitely not a dream. My heart hasn’t raced like this from someone else's lips in so long.”

She wanted to return his smile, but the pain she caused him in her absence still weighed heavily on her. “Syl...I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. My stupid powers must have healed me and it took a long time…”

“Baby girl, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear about it anymore.” He gently stroked her face. “You’re back with me now?” She nodded her head. “That’s all the matters.”

Byleth kissed him again and melted into his warm embrace. The longer they kissed the more needy his touches became. He started pulling at her clothes and moaning into her mouth. 

“Sylvain. Please make love to me” she pleaded.

“You don’t have to ask” he teased.

They both stripped down ready to feel each other. As Sylvain reached out for her she held up her hand. He furrowed his brow as Byleth stood and took him all in. He hadn’t grown any taller since she’d last seen him, but he was broader and more muscular. There were even the lines of an eight pack on his stomach. Somehow he was even more handsome than before. New scars dotted his flesh and she reached out to run her fingers over each one. Byleth kissed them and whispered apologizes along his skin, convinced she could have done something to prevent most of these. 

Why the hell wasn’t she with them earlier? Why had it taken so long to heal?

Sylvain wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. “These aren’t your fault. You know how reckless I can be.” He pulled her lips back to his and moved them both on the bed. 

Sylvain kissed her neck then her collarbone, taking note of some of the injuries that Dimitri left behind. He looked like he wanted to question the marks but the brutality of them must have explained enough. Sylvain ran his tongue softly over them, forcing her to quiver. His hand moved to her core and dipped two fingers in. Byleth moaned, grateful that he was taking his time with her. She didn’t think she could handle anything high paced at the moment. He fingered her and kissed her flesh for a while, re familiarizing himself with her weak points. When Sylvain was satisfied with his exploration he moved between her legs and started licking her core. 

Byleth moaned his name over and over again as he tongue fucked her. He didn’t tease for too long, knowing she needed to balance out. She climaxed on his tongue. 

Sylvain placed a few gentle kisses on her inner thighs, giving her a moment to calm her breathing. He sat up then slowly pushed his hard cock into her.

“Damn By, you’re so fucking tight” he said strained. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt you so tight before.”

Sylvain groaned while he thrust into her again. He leaned down and captured her lips, continuing to rock his hips against hers. 

This was Sylvain, her Sylvain. It was like nothing had changed. She really needed this, needed him. She just wanted to melt into him like she used to. Byleth was so grateful for him. Sylvain accepted her explanation easily and took care of her. He was already here for her. How in the world had she managed to get someone so wonderful in her life?

Sylvain’s thrusts became faster and she felt his cock grow inside of her. They climaxed together, holding each other so tightly she thought for sure there would be bruises. 

They lay still wrapped up in each other, their breathing slowing returning to normal. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she sat up to look at his face.

“Are you married?”

Sylvain chuckled. “Wars are not really a time for marriage.”

“Engaged? In love with someone else? Did I just mess up something for you?” Byleth was panicking. Why had she not considered this earlier. Three whole years had passed and Sylvain was too amazing to still be single.

Sylvain propped himself up on his elbow then reached for her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. “There’s no one else. There never has been. I always held hope that you’d return. It also helped that this crazy large scale war is going on. It was easy to postpone any marriage requests.”

Byleth took a deep breath, the panic exited her body. 

“Byleth…” he said softly as he moved back to her lips. “I’ve never stopped loving you and I never will.”

She met his lips and kissed him deeply. Again Sylvain was just too amazing, too good for this world. Byleth was certain after everything that happened she did not deserve his love but she was so happy for it all the same. 

“I love you too” she said, and he kissed her harder, pulling her body flush against his. 

They kissed for what felt like forever until they were both ready to go again. It is amazing fucking someone you love so much, especially after a traumatic few days. Byleth could only imagine the relief Sylvain must feel. He fucked her slow and deep, never pulling his lips from hers, all of their limbs tangled together. Their hands digging into each other's flesh as a way of confirming this was real, that they had a hold of each other. 

After their second time was over and they recovered a bit, Byleth started asking Sylvain a million questions. She needed to know what was going on, where everyone was. 

“Well Claude is the leader of Alliance now. His grandfather passed away right when the conflict began. He has been doing a good job of keeping the Alliance out of the war, but it’s a very fragile arrangement and could collapse at any moment. The last I heard about Linhardt was that he is under house arrest by order of Edelgard. He refused to work with her so she trapped him in his house. Occasionally, I get correspondence from him. They mostly ask if we found you yet.”

Byleth frowned. She was relieved to hear that her other partners were safe but their situations were less than ideal. “Is there any way we can help them?”

“I have no idea. I haven't heard from Claude in a while now. Myself, Felix and Ingrid spent most of our time defending northern Faerghus. We were only able to leave because of Gilbert’s suspicions that Dimitri was alive. We thought he was executed for murdering the acting regent, his uncle Rufus. Witnesses said he snapped and killed him. Although Dimitri was unstable, none of us believed it… The prince mentioned earlier that he was freed by Dedue...who took his place.”

“What! Dedue died for Dimitri?” Byleth said in shock.

“According to Dimitri…” 

They sat in silence for a bit, Byleth absorbing all this information. 

“Byleth, you have no idea how much it means to the rest of us that you’re back. Everything has been dark and bleak for so long now.” He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. “You’re like a bright new ray of hope.”

Byleth frowned then another thought occurred to her. “Where’s Felix?...Is he...does he not want to see me?” Byleth assumed that if he wasn’t angry at her he would have been in the room when she woke up. 

Sylvain sighed. “I’ll admit that I took the loss of you pretty hard, but I thought you were still alive… Felix… well I think it was harder on him then anyone else. He really thought you had died…” Sylvain bit his lip and pulled her into his embrace. “Felix didn’t talk to me for two years after we returned to our territories. If we saw each other, it was in battle but he never spoke to me. Luckily, his father is still around to command the Fraldarius troops, so Felix could play obedient swordsman without much thought.”

“Why two years?”

“I don’t know but I suspect it’s because he needed to bury himself in training and fighting, especially after we all thought Dimitri had been executed. Felix had no hope, just his sword. I’m not sure why it took him so long to come see me… I guess the only reason he did was because I got stabbed in the gut and almost died. He practically broke the door down to my room, yelled at me for being reckless for half an hour, then cried on my shoulder for a solid five minutes. We still aren’t back to the way we used to be... I haven't touched him since the night before you vanished. He won’t let me…”

Byleth moved his hand to her lips and kissed it. He kissed her hair and hugged her tighter.

“I’m sorry” she said again.

“By, you can’t keep apologizing for something you couldn’t control. I just wanted to explain this to you so you can try and understand why Felix might be cold. I doubt it will last long, but give him some time. Let him come to you.” 

Tears started falling down Byleth’s face. She pulled back and caressed Sylvain’s cheek. “You’re the only one who hasn’t changed. Thank you. Thank you for being here with me, for me. I don’t know what I’d be doing right now without you.”

Sylvain kissed her and pulled them both to lay down. “I’ll always be here for you By. You don’t know how amazing it feels to have you back in my arms. Now let’s get some sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing feral Dimitri literally hurts...but I wanted to stay somewhat canon to the story and have them interact. It only made sense that Byleth would be a mess after three years of her power healing her. So needy Byleth and feral Dimitri seemed like a logical pairing for her return. 
> 
> Also I genuinely believe Sylvain would treat anyone he loves like he did Byleth. I know I barely focused on his philandering ways, and lets all assume he is still sleeping with others, but once a person has his love he shows it at 110%. I honestly want to say Sylvain best boi, but there are sooo many best bois in this game!
> 
> Sooo with the time skip I've given myself some opportunities to introduce a new lover or two. Next chapter will be fresh meat!


	21. The Pious Wyvern Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Byleth is trying to get her barrings as the leader of the Lions, the Knights of Serios return to the monastery. Seteth swoops in with a reminder that Byleth is now the acting archbishop. She's about to get a right hand man who is willing to do anything for her :)

The tell-tale noises of weapon practice echoed in the training hall. 

The Lions had only been back together for three days. Now that Sylvain had helped Byleth balance out her crest she desperately wanted to get back into training. Gilbert requested that she lead the Lions. He recognized that Dimitri was in no shape to make war decisions and she was not willing to risk the lives of any of her former students and friends on commands from a madman. That did not mean Byleth had given up on trying to pull the prince for the darkness but she also had to be logical about this. Dimitri had been gone for a long time now. His madness consumed his mind for at least two years. Fixing this kind of damage would take time. 

Now that the Lions lives were back in her hands she needed to see what three years of war combat had done to their skill levels. Thankfully, with the exception of Dimitri, they were all willing to show her. 

Ashe had really embraced the idea of becoming a bow knight. His once non-existent skill on a horse had improved dramatically, and so had his aim. Annette’s magic ability was unfounded. She was ready to become a gremory any day now. Mercedes was not far behind her. The fact that she could command a healing spell like Fortify was amazing. Sylvain was still a master of the lance and horseback riding. He surprised her with his new talent of reason. His goal was to become a dark knight and he wasn’t far from it. Ingrid was a masterful Pegasus knight. Her ability to control the beast, and easily switch from sword to lance was beautiful. And Felix… He too surprised her with his newly acquired reason skills. His ability to use Thunder and Fire shocked her. She never thought he would focus on anything but sword or brawling. And of course with a blade he had become mesmerizing. 

Earlier that day, Felix approached Byleth for the first time since her return. His eyes had scanned the entirety of her, apparently confirming she wasn’t an apparition. For a moment he reached out a hand towards her face but retracted it quickly. The only thing he said to her was ‘spar with me’. Despite the heat of their fight, Byleth only felt cold uncertainty from him. Felix focused all of his energy on her movements, never looking her in the eyes unless there was a strategic reason for it. When they finished she thought for certain he was going to leave without saying a word to her. Instead he stopped short of the exit and without looking at her said, “I’m glad you’re back.”

Byleth wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. At least they trained together… but maybe whatever feelings he had for her were gone. Byleth didn’t blame him. Three years was a long time and the weight of war could really change a person. But Goddess did it kill her to see Felix so detached. In her mind it was only a few days ago that he looked her in the eyes and said her name so powerfully that she thought the world shook. 

It hurt. It all hurt. Every time she looked at one of her students the reminder of the time loss struck her. There was no escaping this pain. 

Satisfied with the skills assessment, Byleth left the training hall and got cleaned up in the bathhouse. When she was finished she made way toward the town market in need of some supplies. As she moved down the entrance hall stairs she noticed a large group of people. They all turned to look at her and she almost fell backwards on the stairs. 

“It is true. You have returned” Seteth said in a shocked voice.

Byleth had little time to register the group of people before she was picked up and spun around by Alois. He laughed deeply, filled with joy. 

“I knew you couldn’t have died! I knew I would be able to keep my promise to Captain Jeralt” he said.

Byleth smiled and hugged him. The second she was sat down on her feet she was embraced by Flayn. The rest of the Knights greeted her happily, along with Manuela and Hanneman. Byleth was extremely pleased to see them all, especially since none of them appeared to have changed much. There was a certain exhaustion in their features but three years had done little to their overall appearance. It was nothing like the change of her students. Although, little Cyril had done quite a bit of growing. He was taller then her now and she couldn’t help but ruffle his hair affectionately. 

Seteth approached and requested a word with her and Gilbert. They followed him to his office. Seteth paced a bit before asking Byleth about her previous whereabouts. He took the news of her sleeping for three years rather easily, as though it was not an unfounded thing. 

“Byleth, you have no idea how pleased I am at your return. The Knights and I have spent the last three years trying to find you and Rhea. Now that you are back you can resume the role she requested of you.”

“Role?...Oh. Was she serious about me becoming the archbishop in her place?” Even though this conversation had only occurred a few days ago in her mind, she still blocked out that piece of information. Byleth did not want to run the church.

“Yes, she was serious and I agree with her decision.”

“You do? But you’ve…you’ve always struggled with my appointment to professor and the fact that Rhea let me use the Sword of the Creator.”

Seteth sighed and finally sat down at his desk. “I will not deny my previous suspicions of you, but your skills and power are undeniable. You are an excellent leader. Gilbert has already explained to me what your role is with the prince’s...condition. Since you are the acting archbishop I wanted to remind you that the Knights are now at your command. We will help you with anything you need as long as you are...smart about your choices. By this I mean we do not make unwarranted actions because the prince of Faerghus is set in his ways.”

“I understand. Gilbert and I are doing our best to keep Dimitri under control.”

“I am glad to hear it. Gilbert, will you inform the Lions and the Knights of our new arrangement? I would like to speak with Byleth a bit in private.”

Gilbert nodded his head and exited the room. Seteth closed the door behind him and turned to Byleth. He looked at her for a long moment before taking Gilbert’s recently vacated chair and turning it to face her. His eyes were downcast for a bit, apparently struggling with something.

“Seteth? What’s wrong?”

“Ah yes...forgive me.” He looked up at her. “It’s just...I was starting to give up hope of ever finding you.” 

“Me? I assumed your search was more for Rhea.”

Seteth sighed and reached out to take hold of one of her hands. He placed it between both of his. Byleth could feel the tough skin of his palms and fingers from wielding a lance and holding the reigns of a wyvern. 

“Byleth, I want to apologize for how I first treated you. I’m not saying it wasn’t warranted given the circumstances but I still feel rather foolish. I should have said this after your merger with the Goddess…” He drifted off but he was finally looking at her face. “Now that you have returned I want to assure my absolute faith in you. I am at your disposal for anything you could possibly need. Please use me as you see fit.”

For some reason this felt like much more than it was. It was not odd that Seteth offered his services like this. He was after all Rhea’s main counselor, so naturally he would also be Byleth’s. But the sound of his voice… it was almost...desperate. The last three years had also taken a toll on him. In this moment he appeared slightly vulnerable and it made her really look at him for the first time. Seteth was an extremely attractive man, even with the overly large outfit of his position. Why hadn’t she noticed this before? 

Byleth was surprised when she reached out her own hand and gently ran it across his face. Seteth’s eyes widened slightly but they softened as he leaned into her touch. 

“Thank you Seteth. You have no idea how much that means to me. I will of course request your council and support, especially since I have no idea what is expected of me in this role. But I...do have a request right now.” 

“What is it?”

“Can you smile for me? You look so stressed and I’m not sure I’ve ever really seen you smile.” 

Seteth actually chuckled at her request, a wonderful smile creeping across his face. “I can see this arrangement will be quite different from the one with Rhea.” 

Byleth grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you again.” She stood up and exited his office. 

-  
Two weeks after Byleth’s return a small force from the Imperial army attacked Garreg Mach. They were able to defend the monastery and defeat the Imperial forces. Despite the victory, Dimitri decided to torture the enemy captain, forcing Byleth to step in and end his life quickly. The interaction was a big step backwards in any sort of relationship building Byleth had managed to do with the prince. He threatened to end her life but Sylvain and Felix stood up to defend her. 

Byleth was surprised that Felix threatened Dimitri. Not so much that he called him a boar but that he was trying to protect her. Even after two weeks, the swordsman had done little to bridge the wide gap between them. He would request to spar with her and brush off any attempts she made to discuss matters other than tactics and techniques. The wall he built just for her would take a long time to scale. 

After the attack from the Imperial army, the war council decided they needed to request troops from the Kingdom. Now that Edelgard knew of the monastery’s revival and the fact that Byleth and Dimitri were alive, she was sure to plan a better attack. Sylvain and Felix were chosen to return to their territories to assess the status of their fight and attempt to acquire more troops and supplies. Sylvain actually yelled at Byleth when she gave him the assignment. The bighearted redhead did not wish to be parted from her for so long, nor did he want to beg his father for assistance. When Sylvain finally admitted the sound logic of the plan, he pleaded with her to accompany him. Byleth wanted to, but now that she was acting archbishop she could not leave the monastery unless it was for battle. 

With a heavy heart Byleth saw Felix and Sylvain off. The only bit of hope she felt at their departure was the fact that Felix pulled her in for a tight hug before he hopped on his horse and galloped away. 

Of course now that her only sexual partner was gone, Byleth was left in a bit of a conundrum. It would probably take at least two weeks for Sylvain to return… She needed to find someone else to help her. 

Byleth managed three days without Sylvain easier than she thought. It helped that a lot of her time was spent in strategy meetings instead of on the training grounds. But she still managed to get a workout in every morning, typically with Ingrid and Catherine. Maybe she could last...or maybe she was lying to herself again.

It was the fourth day since her wonderful redhead departed and Byleth was beginning to feel the effects. It was well past dinner time and Seteth and her had spent the better part of the evening in his office, discussing the massive list of supplies and troops they needed. It had been awhile since Byleth said a full sentence as a reply to anything Seteth said. Her mind was fuzzy with need. It kept drifting to pleasurable memories before this terrible war. 

Byleth didn’t notice that Seteth had moved from his chair to lean on his desk in front of her. His hand reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Byleth... are you in need?” he asked softly.

“What?” she asked, confused.

Seteth chuckled softly and bent down so he could really look into her eyes. “I asked if you were in need. I told you before to use me as you saw fit.” He was only an inch from her lips now. “And I beg of you. Please use me.” He closed the distance between them. 

Byleth felt warmth flood to her core at the feeling of Seteth’s lips against hers. Her lust muddle brain had been trying to process his words and didn’t realize he knew about the affects of her crest. How long had he known?

She couldn’t dwell on that question long as he pushed her chin down slightly so he could access her tongue. Byleth moaned at the feeling. Seteth was a really good kisser. He took his time and savored his partner. How was this man single? 

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. He bent down and picked her up and moved her to sit on top of his desk, then pulled off her shirt. His lips returned to hers as his fingers glided across her body. She was certain he touched every part of her that was currently exposed to him. Seteth’s lips moved to her neck as he shifted her hips so that her core was against the growing bulge in his pants. Byleth moaned and moved her hips against him. His breathing picked up as he trailed his lips to her collarbone. His hands moved behind her ass to help keep her core against his length. Byleth shifted her back lower so she could grind against him with more leverage. Seteth’s mouth went to her breasts and she moaned loudly. They were barely naked and this felt amazing. Byleth picked up her rhythm and kept grinding against him until she climaxed. 

Seteth’s lips returned to hers and Byleth reached out to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. By the time she got it off he was making his way down her front with his lips. When he reached her shorts he pulled them off and began lapping up the slick from her orgasm. Somehow his tongue felt bigger than any she had previously between her legs. Maybe it was just the way he moved it or maybe it really was bigger. She didn’t care. It felt heavenly. He took his time licking and sucking on her sex. It was like Seteth was worshiping her core with every touch. 

Byleth watched him work, still in a bit of shock this was even happening. She never imagined that one day the pious man always at the archbishop’s side would have his head between her legs. Damn it was sexy. Byleth let her head fall back and closed her eyes, focusing on every little movement he made. He tongue fucked her until she screamed. 

Byleth stayed in her position for a few moments, eyes still closed, pulse pumping fast. Seteth’s hands were digging into the tops of her inner thighs, almost desperately. The action forced her to shift up and look at his face. He was standing again, chest still exposed, his eyes locked on her body. He was hesitating for some reason. 

Byleth’s eyes examined his amazing chest, the chest of man. Not that her other partners weren’t men but Seteth was considerably older. His body was broad and muscular, flesh scarred and a thick patch of dark hair in the middle of his chest. His torso sported a wonderful six pack that for some reason she didn’t think he would have. That uniform he always wore really did not do him justice, but maybe that was the point. 

She pulled her legs under her and sat up. Byleth wrapped an arm around his middle and began exploring his fantastic chest with her mouth. Seteth was tense when she first reached for him but he sighed the more she explored. His fingers moved through her hair lightly causing goosebumps to rise across her flesh. She worked on the lacing of his pants, while she ran her tongue along the grooves of his abs.

“Byleth…” he said, soft but huskily. “I want you, so badly. Please let me take care of you the way I’ve always wanted to.”

Byleth pushed his pants down and shifted her head back slightly to take him all in. Damn, Seteth was well endowed. He was basically the size of the prince of Faerghus. Thank Sothis. Byleth didn’t even hesitate. She opened her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could. Seteth groaned and she felt more heat pool at her core. Wow… he sounded amazing, unrestrained in this manner. She sucked harder to hear it more. He only let her work for a bit before pulling away and repositioning her on the desk. 

“Please Byleth. Don’t make me wait anymore” he requested, his voice gravelly. “Please” he pleaded as he lined his cock up at her entrance, teasing it as he waited for her reply.

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at his request. He could have just plunged right into her and she wouldn’t have minded. Still the gentleman, even after all they had already done. 

“Please fuck me Seteth” she said, finally acquiescing to his request. 

Setheth thrust and Byleth’s mind went blank. He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk and began fucking her. Byleth wrapped her legs around his middle and arched back, making it easier for him to bend down and suck on her nipple. Byleth moaned happily. He was quite the lover. Attentive to their angle, how his flesh was hitting her clit, how his mouth licked and sucked on her breasts, how his one hand kept her ass at just the right spot and the other supported her back as he worked on her chest. His pace was quick but not desperate, despite the obvious strain he was exuding to hold back. This wonderful attention and pace helped Byleth to easily climax hard around his cock.

Seteth groaned at the feeling but did not break with her. He pulled her body up to be flush against his chest and claimed her mouth again. His thrusts continued as they wrapped themselves tightly around each other. 

Fuck, she wanted this to last a while. Again and again her mind kept reminding her how odd this was. That fact with the addition of his wonderful body and touch kept her core burning for more. Seteth was just delicious. His touch was so intentional and amazing. He worshiped her body constantly as he fucked her, always groping or kissing some part of her. Goddess did she want to see him come apart. Byleth clamped down on his cock and bit into his neck. He moaned and thrusted deeper inside of her.

“Cum for me” she said against his fresh bruise. “I want to feel you cum in me.” 

Seteth groaned and picked up the pace. Byleth’s moaning became louder and she sucked on his neck again to keep from screaming as he pounded her hard against the desk. They both climaxed together, Byleth enjoying the feel or his seed in her and the slightly wrecked look on his face. Damn Seteth looked sexy, completely fucked and covered in sweat. Byleth shifted up and licked the sweat droplet that was moving down his chest. He shivered slightly at the motion, before kissing her again. His mouth moved to her neck and his hips shifted slightly to make her feel the still incredibly hard length inside of her.

“Byleth… I want more of you… now” he said, glancing up at her. 

Fuck… again she wondered how she overlooked just how damn good looking Seteth was. She pulled his chin up so she could kiss him. “Have as much of me as you want.”

A small smile tugged at his lips and he shifted back. His hands guided her to stand then turn around, pushing her ass into the air. Seteth plunged his hard cock into her. Holy shit he was still so hard. How was he this hard? He just came inside of her barely a minute ago. 

Seteth’s hands wandered along her back, tracing every part of her body he could see. His lips soon followed after, his hands moving to fondle her breasts. Again, even in this more dominating position, Byleth still felt like he was worshiping her. How did he make her feel like that? One of his hands moved down to her core and helped her along to another orgasm by rubbing her clit. His other hand caught the screams she produced and his pace slowed ever so slightly to give her some time to recover. 

Seteth then picked her up and placed her back against one of his bookshelves. He pulled up her one leg and pushed into her again. His pace was faster this time, his mouth more desperate for hers. Byleth noticed that his dick was throbbing inside of her. He was clearly ready to orgasm again but somehow held back. Did he need to be given permission like the first time?

Byleth ran her fingers in his hair and pulled him back slightly. “Seteth. Do you need me to tell you to cum?”

His eyes grew wide for a moment. “I don’t need you too…”

“But you want me to?”

Seteth bit his lip and nodded ever so slightly. Byleth grinned, enjoying this sudden power over him. He may have been supporting most her body weight and controlling their movements but he was holding off his orgasm. Waiting for a command from her...so sexy.

“Cum for me. Cum in me again Seteth” she said with a hint of authority in her voice. 

Seteth groaned and bit down on her lip. He thrusted deeper into her core, still not releasing. 

“I’m taking you with me” he growled and fucked her harder. 

Those words did so many things to her body and it willingly abided by his request, both of them screaming each other’s names. 

“Fuck” he groaned as his seed filled her, pushing so much into her. She smiled at his curse. She was certain he had never sworn a day in his life. Byleth could feel how incredibly full she was of him. It made her moan again just at the sensation.

Seteth took a few deep breaths then started pressing light kisses along her chest. She hummed at the soft sensation and ran her fingers through his hair. She tightened her sex ever so slightly to feel that he was still hard in her. His breath hitched at the feeling.

Seteth pulled back to catch her eyes. “May I take you to my room? We are running out of spaces in my office that I’ve dreamed of having you on.”

Byleth smiled. “So you’ve thought about this before.”

“Many, many times” he admitted. 

She shivered at his confession. “Please take me to your room.”

Hours later Byleth lay on Seteth’s chest, her fingers playing with the thick hair. She had spent the last minute trying to count the number of times this pious man made her orgasm. In all honesty she couldn’t. If anyone ever asked her how Seteth was in bed she was certain the word masterful would fall from her lips. Along with heavenly, incredible, insatiable, and overall fucking phenomenal. Byleth loved having sex with her partners and it was typically amazing but this was so different. Seteth worshiped her entire body. No one had ever made her feel so beautiful before without using words. 

Seteth pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. “May I confess something to you?”

“Sure” she replied, too fucked to care about much at the moment.

“I had always wanted you to come to me with your needs, even before this war happened.”

This caught her attention. She shifted slightly to look at his eyes. “What do you mean? How long have known about my crest’s demands?”

Seteth smiled slightly. “Since the Crest of Flames appeared. I know a lot of crestology. Probably more than Hanneman. Just...don’t tell him that.”

“If you knew why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“It didn’t feel like my place to.” Byleth frowned. Seteth chuckled softly. “Tell me how would I have approached you on the subject? It’s not as though we were close yet.”

Byleth smiled. “Are we close now?” 

“It depends on your definition of the word but I’d like to think so.” His hand glided along her side and she shivered.

“So if you knew my situation does that mean…”

“I knew what you were doing with the students?” Byleth bit her lip. “Yes my dear. I knew. But you somehow managed to keep them in line. If things ever got out of hand I would have stepped in. I have no idea how you did it… It plagued my mind for awhile but then I got to know you better… and I understood.”

“You understood what?”

“Why they worked together for you. Byleth you are...very persuasive and… alluring.”

Byleth was certain her cheeks were red. It was odd to get compliments from him. 

Seteth traced a finger lightly across her cheek. “I’m not sure what’s going on with your situation… but my offer still stands. If you need this again I am here for you.” He knelt down and captured her lips. 

Byleth moaned softly at the gentle touch. The idea of more of this was very enticing, a wonderful break from all the stress of war. It was also cathartic in a way. Seteth was constantly at her side now, keeping her on track with archbishop duties and war issues. It wasn’t his fault but she kind of wanted to punch him, a lot. He was all strict duty and tons of paperwork. Seeing him completely exposed before her, hearing the sexy moans he made, and having him touch her so intimately really broke down a wall between them. Overall this was a very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth was fun to write and no one can convince he wouldn't worship his lovers body in bed (also that he couldn't go all night). I could almost do a whole story just on him. I think I'll marry him at the end of one of my routes soon. 
> 
> Next up isn't really a new lover persay for Byleth but one that I didn't flush out earlier. I did promise he would he get his own chapter. And lets face it he is 100% best boi.


	22. The Chivalrous Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't do a Blue Lions route story without giving our big hearted archer his own chapter!

For the last several days, Byleth awoke to the feeling of Seteth’s broad chest under her fingers. They would spend hours in the evening working out problems then reward themselves with each other’s flesh. She was certain they had fucked on every surface of his office at this point. Seteth was very good at flipping the switch between dutiful and lusty. At first she thought they would struggle to get work done but he was very serious and dedicated for the first several hours of their meetings. It was always Byleth who couldn’t focus anymore and started touching him until he caved. 

She was surprised that she always woke up before him. Byleth assumed that Seteth was an early bird, but apparently their long nights had affected his sleep habits. It gave her the opportunity to wake him up in the most pleasurable ways. She’d trace her fingers along his chest and abs then move between his legs to start some early morning worship of his cock. He’d typically wake up when she started licking his scrotum. 

“Again my dear?” he said, teasingly this morning.

Byleth grinned at him before taking his cock deep in her throat. He groaned and pushed his hips up slightly to feel the back of her throat. Byleth sucked his cock until she felt his seed pouring down her throat. There was something so satisfying about making Seteth crumble first thing in the morning. 

He pulled her up to face him on her side, then shifted her leg and pushed into her wet core. Byleth moaned happily. His lips went to her neck and her hand went to his hip, allowing her to meet his movements. They sucked and fucked each other until they both climaxed. 

Byleth cleaned herself up then got dressed. Each morning before she left his room, she’d hesitate at the door. Although these interludes with him were heavenly, everything else in her life was not. The bliss she felt typically vanished the second she walked out the door. 

Seteth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed her cheek and held her tight against his chest. “There’s something I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“I need to meet with a spy we have set up in the Empire. Usually Shamir does it but she’s indisposed at the moment on another mission. I’m leaving right after breakfast. I should be back tomorrow evening.”

Byleth sighed and turned to face him. “Is it dangerous?”

“Everything is dangerous right now my dear.”

She sighed then kissed him deeply. “Good luck. I’ll be praying for your safe return.”

Seteth kissed her back then let her go.

Byleth stepped out of his room feeling more despair than normal. She then proceeded to begin her day the way she always did, heading to the dining hall to get breakfast for her and Dimitri. The prince rarely ate it but she kept doing it just the same. Byleth had given up trying to speak with him and instead ate her breakfast on one of the pews of the cathedral. This way if he wanted to talk to her she was right there. Occasionally he would throw questions at her such as ‘why aren’t we heading for Enbarr?’ It was always the same argument. Seeing Dimitri was typically the worst part of her day which was why she got it over with in the mornings. Byleth had no idea what to do for him. Bringing him breakfast and being there for him was about all she could think of. Dimitri also hadn’t let her touch him since their meeting in the Goddess tower.

After her morning with the delusional prince, Byleth would train with Ingrid and Catherine. It was extremely cathartic to swing her sword or her fist after seeing Dimitri. The anger she felt at having abandoned him when he needed her the most was good fuel for training. When they were finished, the girls would join her for lunch along with whatever Lions or Knights were eating at the same time. 

On days like today, when Seteth didn’t request her attention immediately, she liked to visit the greenhouse. Byleth could spend hours tending the plants and getting lost in their beauty. Typically she was alone in the mid afternoon, but not today. 

Byleth walked through the double door and moved to grab a watering can. An odd noise caught her attention...someone crying? She placed the can down and moved to investigate. Ashe was sitting on his knees in front of a section of flowers. He sniffled as she quietly approached, her eyes landing on the Duscur roses in front of him. Oh… Byleth’s chest tightened. She had tried so hard to block out the fact that Dedue was dead. Somehow her distracted brain was successful but she had forgotten to comfort her former students. 

Byleth knelt down beside Ashe and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched in surprise and looked up at her with those beautiful light green eyes. She pulled his head to her chest and started running her fingers through his hair. Ashe wrapped his arms around her and buried himself in her bosom. She held him for a while and hummed softly, a few of her own tears falling in his hair. 

Eventually Ashe pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. “I’m so sorry Professor. I didn’t mean to be discovered this way. I just...miss him so much.”

“I know Ashe. I miss him too. We all need him back…” 

Ashe frowned for a second then looked at her. His eyes scanned her features and he smiled. “But we have you again… That in itself feels like a wonderful miracle. I shouldn’t dwell on my losses but celebrate my gains.”

Byleth smiled. Ashe was just too damn good for this world. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed at the sensation. Ashe was beautiful. He had grown several inches in height in three years and the war packed on more muscle to his frame. His longer hair was typically pushed behind his ear. He was almost built like Felix but with less strength and muscle. Byleth couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him chastely. He’s eyes opened with a bit of surprise but he quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her back for another. Ashe gave her a wonderful smile then stood up and offered her his hand. Byleth took it and they both moved to the watering cans to work on tending the greenhouse together. 

Ashe and Byleth spent the rest of the day together. It was nice to catch up with him. Although they had spoken a lot over the last month it was mostly about war related subjects. 

Byleth had decided that today was not a work day. With Seteth gone there was no one to guilt her into her duties. Byleth would of course answer questions and help anyone who came to her but she refused to sit in the office and dig through paperwork. Instead, Ashe took her to the dining hall where they helped prepare the evening meal. 

Even with the trials of war, Ashe wore his bright smile rather easily. It was as though he had no other normal state, just that wonderful smile. It was pulling her in, calling to her right now. She smiled and laughed with him as she messed up some of the meal prep. When they finished cooking they ate their meal together then went back to Ashe’s room. He wanted to lend her one of his many books but thought it was best she decided from his collection. 

Byleth smiled at the sight of Ashe’s room. It was piled with books, arrows and several flower pots. It was so like him in every way. It even smelled like violets, just like him. 

Byleth took off her boots and made herself comfortable on his bed. She flipped through a small pile of books he handed her, trying to decide which she wanted while he chatted on about the summaries. Eventually, Ashe crawled in the bed behind her. He placed his legs on either side of hers then started massaging her shoulders. Byleth moaned at the contact. It felt so damn good. Ashe’s nimble fingers worked along her tight muscles with skill. She wished that her shirt was not between them, knowing that it would feel even better. 

Ashe worked her muscles for a while. They sat in comfortable silence, Byleth reading some of the book she’d chosen while Ashe spoiled her. At one point his hands moved under her shirt, allowing him to press into her lower back without restriction. She arched at the pressure causing her to moan again. 

“Pro...uh Byleth…” he said softly, his hand shifting to the sides of her stomach. “I...um well I was wondering…” He paused and she could hear him swallow. His hands moved further around her front and settled on her hip bones. His face buried into the side of her neck and she felt the lightest kiss touch her flesh. “I want to show you…how much I appreciate you.”

Byleth smiled at the innocent words he was using. “Haven’t you already been doing that?” she teased. 

“Oh! Uh well I suppose so but I...well I’ve noticed that you’ve only been...going to Sylvain. I do not wish to pry! But...I recall your need for more than one partner...and Sylvain is away at the moment.”

Byleth turned to face the struggling archer. “You want to please me?” she asked. He bit his lip and nodded. Ugh he was so cute! “Don’t feel obligated, Ashe. I do not want you to sleep with me just because you have such a big heart and love helping people.”

“That's not it!” he practically shouted. He appeared a bit surprised by the volume of his own voice. Ashe swallowed hard again then shifted his fingers from her hip, under the fabric of her underwear and to her center. He placed slight pressure against her clit and let it rest there. “Byleth… I don’t think it’s a secret that I’m...attracted to you. This is a selfish thing for me just as much as it is to help you.” 

Ashe’s fingers shifted ever so slightly and Byleth felt a pulse of desire course through her. Her body remembered those fingers. The way his nimble digits pleased her core, giving her the best orgasm she had from someone’s fingers. 

Ashe’s lips lightly touched her neck again, adding to the heat pooling at her core. He took a chance and pushed two fingers into her folds. Byleth moaned and arched back. With his free hand he pulled off her shirt and began kissing the flesh of her back. His fingers worked her core while the palm of his hand rubbed against her clit. Byleth felt his hips shift so his erection was pressed against her ass. His free hand moved to grab one of her breasts and roll her nipple in between two fingers. Damn, her memory did not do this justice. Ashe’s amazing fingers had her climaxing quickly. He pulled them out and licked them clean.

“I’m sorry Byleth I just couldn’t wait for your answer. I hope that was alright.”

Byleth almost laughed. She turned her head to catch the odd worried and lustful look on his face. Quickly she spun around and pinned his back against the wall. Ashe’s eyes went wide. For a moment he must have thought he pushed her too far, but then one of her hands started rubbing against his trapped cock. 

“We can keep going as long as you understand something” she said, her mouth only an inch from his. “This isn’t just about me. I want to please you too.” She clamped her hand around his length to emphasize her point. His breath hitched slightly. 

“I’ll be very happy even without your assistance” he said roughly.

Byleth narrowed her eyes and applied more pressure on his cock. “That won’t do Ashe. I’m not letting you touch me more unless I get to reciprocate.” She kissed him briefly. “You deserve to be pleased, much more than me.” 

Ashe made to protest but she stole his words with more kisses. Byleth’s hands moved to his pants and she started freeing his cock from the fabric. Her palm meet smooth skin over an extremely hard length. She pumped his cock as and continued to kiss him. Ashe tried to reach out and touch her but the position she had him in made it difficult. He was only able to pull her lips harder against his and rest his other hand on her side. 

Byleth moved away to remove his shirt. She took a moment to observe his extremely pale flesh. It was basically the color of porcelain, so pristine and pure. Ashe really was just beautiful. An odd feeling of wanting to protect him and please him boiled up in her stomach. He deserved everything good in this world. Byleth bent down to kiss his neck and make a trail along his collarbone, to his smooth chest and down across his stomach. She licked along his taut stomach, just tracing along the barely visible lines of his abs. Ashe emitted soft moans at her lips, her hand still palming his cock. She wanted to hear his pleasure more. 

Byleth moved her lips further down, across his hips and along his inner thigh before softly touching them against his testicle. She ran a tongue along his package, his breathing growing heavier with each lick. Then she kissed the length of his shaft before swallowing him. Ashe moaned her name as she developed a rhythm along his cock. One of his hands laced in her hair, petting it gently as she sucked on him. His cock grew in her mouth, ready to erupt. Byleth was prepared to swallow him but he forced her head back. 

Ashe’s face was flushed, his breathing heavy. It looked like it took every ounce of his will to stop from cumming in her mouth. “Please...let me take you with me” he begged. “I want you to sit on my face so I can taste you.”

Byleth was a bit astonished to hear Ashe say the words ‘sit on my face’. Somehow she forgot that this chivalrous archer used to take the biggest cock she’d ever seen in his ass. Byleth nodded and motioned for him to lay down. She positioned her hips over his face and felt his tongue lick along her clit. Her hips trembled involuntarily at the feeling. Ashe grabbed a handful of her flesh and pushed his tongue into her. Byleth moaned and bent down to play with his testicles for a while, giving him time to push her close enough so they could orgasm together. 

Just like with his fingers, Ashe was very skilled with his tongue. When had he learned all this? For someone who was typically with a man, he really understood how to please a woman. Byleth didn’t have to hold off from sucking on his cock long. She deep throated him and he moaned against her sensitive core. His moaning vibrated through her, increasing her pleasure. At this rate she might beat him to the finale. She bobbed faster on his length until she felt his stomach clench. They were both there and they both cried out. 

When they finished, they lay curled up together, enjoying the warmth of each other's flesh. 

“Ashe, where did you learn how to please a woman so well? Weren’t you normally with Dedue?”

He chuckled lightly. “Well yes Dedue and I were partners but we also met up with Mercedes and Annette a lot...to trade.” Byleth couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “I wanted to be able to please a woman well and the girls were more than happy to teach me their likes. I...uh...also had another partner too I wanted to please.” He paused for a moment, debating whether or not to reveal their identity. “Ingrid and I...were each other's firsts. She was a bit less active in learning and telling me exactly what she wanted. So the girls helped me out.”

All the Lions took care of each other. It was such a sweet thought. Byleth wondered briefly if the other houses were similar. 

Ashe shifted slightly to glance out of her window. Moonlight was pouring in and painting squares on the floor. Byleth followed his gaze. For some reason something Sylvain said to her a long time ago popped into her head. Ashe and Dedue used to fuck in the greenhouse at night…

“Ashe? Would you like to continue this somewhere else?”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

Byleth hesitated for a moment, not sure if maybe the greenhouse would bring back memories of Dedue. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in the greenhouse.”

Ashe smiled softly at her. “Let’s go then.”

Byleth couldn’t have picked a better partner for her first time in the greenhouse. Ashe obviously knew all the best spots, specifically where to fool around in case someone passed by. He took her to the corner of the space where the pathway ended. There was a large ceramic pot that occupied the corner. Ashe sat her on it, unbuttoned the shirt he let her borrow and began sucking on her breasts. His fingers slowly glided along her stomach to her core and then began teasing it through the fabric of her underwear. Byleth watched the way his hair caught the moonlight, basically shimmery silver. It was hard to stop her fingers from shifting the soft strands to reflect more of the moon’s glow. 

Ashe pulled away from her breast and smiled at her. The sight made her stomach warm. He pulled off her underwear then bent down to start pleasing her core with his tongue. Byleth mewed and arched back, helping him dive deeper into her. She was about to let him push her over the edge but then remembered this was supposed to be an even endeavor. She used her foot to push him back slightly. He lost his balance and fell into a pile of dirt. Byleth giggled and he gave her a light chuckle. She hopped off the pot and straddle him, her bare knees digging into the fresh dirt. Her hands freed his length and she grinded her wet folds along it. Ashe made a sexy little moan and Byleth pressed down harder. She bent over and undid the buttons of his shirt, just so she could see his pale chest in the moonlight. Ashe’s body practically glowed like his hair and she couldn’t help but stop her hips and run her fingers along his soft skin. Byleth shifted to grind along him again and started teasing his nipples with her fingers and tongue. Ashe’s breathing grew heavier and the little moans more frequent. 

Byleth reached down, grabbed his cock, lined it up with her entrance and lowered down on him. Ashe groaned and Byleth stopped moving just to take in the sight of him, under her. Again she was taken in by Ashe’s beauty. He was so good-looking bathed in moonlight and completely at her mercy. Byleth was actually a bit jealous of all the time Dedue spent with the archer here. 

Ashe’s hands gripped her backside and encouraged her to move again. They worked together to create a steady rhythm. Ashe’s was leaning back, clearly taking in the feeling of her hips and walls, but he shifted forward after a while to suck on her breasts. The dirt pile, they had fallen on, created a nice arch. As Ashe leaned up to tease her flesh, the angle became more intense. It was perfect and Byleth rode him hard, wanting to take advantage of the landscape. There was something extremely satisfying about fucking under the moonlight with your knees in the dirt, especially with a handsome pale angel underneath you. Byleth climaxed hard, seeing white. 

Ashe smiled at her cries. He caught her lips with his when she came down and held her hips against his cock, causing small waves of pleasure every time he shifted slightly. There was something so romantic about it all. The moonlight and the greenhouse, just the way Ashe touched her. He was quite the lover. 

Ashe pulled his shirt off and laid it behind him. He picked up Byleth and switched their positions, making sure her rear was on his shirt. Ashe pushed his impressive length into her. Byleth wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper. He groaned softly and started fucking her. Again the angle the dirt patch provided was perfect. Ashe was able to push deep inside of her. Byleth’s hands clung to the flesh of his back as he sucked along the sensitive flesh of her neck. Their moans echoed in the greenhouse as Ashe’s thrusts became more frantic. His cock swelled inside of her and he climaxed loudly, biting down on her skin. The sensations pushed Byleth over the edge as well, her nails digging into his back. 

They both lay in the dirt, catching their breath. Byleth ran her fingers through Ashe’s hair, shaking out some dirt in the process. He smiled at the feeling and then brushed the dirt off of her knees. They both started laughing as they cleaned each other off.

Ashe’s laugh was musical. It did so many wonderful things to her body and mind. Byleth could listen to it for hours. In fact she could see herself around him for long periods of time and never get sick of him. Ashe was perfect. Such a bright ray of sunshine on the cloudiest day. It made her wonder how many people one person could love. 

Ashe stood up and offered her his hand. She let him help her stand then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a deep kiss which he reciprocated, his hands pulling her tight against him. 

“Will you spend the night with me?” he asked softly in her ear. “I’d love to wake up next to you.”

Byleth visibly shivered at the request and nodded her head. Ashe linked their hands together and guided her out of the greenhouse and towards his room. She smiled again at the moonlight causing his hair to shimmer. 

Yep, Ashe was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is best boi that's all I have to say about that.
> 
> This was going to be my last "new" lover chapter but there are three guys left I could work into this story. Tell me how you guys feel about Hubert, Raphael and Ignatz. I've already seen some mentions about Hubert so if I add him he'd get his own chapter. If I do Raphael and Ignatz I might work them into one chapter, but let me know how you guys feel!
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments! I really appreciate all of the love!
> 
> Next chapter will be about the return of one of Byleth's partners to her loving embrace :) And damnit he needs hugs!


	23. The Guilt Ridden Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth continues to struggle with the time lapse changes but a wall comes crumbling down, releasing some of the pain she's been dealing with.

Byleth had hoped that the addition of Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius would help pull Dimitri back into the light. Although it was clear the prince was pleased that the shield of Faerghus was now with them, it did the opposite of quelling Dimitri’s desire for revenge. 

“We will go to Enbarr!” Dimitri shouted at Byleth. 

It was late in the evening and Byleth had decided to try and speak with the prince before she went to bed. Lord Rodrigue turned out to be an enabler, instead of the clear guiding voice Byleth had hoped. He decided that Dimitri was right to want to attack the Empire before securing the Kingdom. It was infuriating. 

Byleth was in a tough position now. Seteth had warned her that the church should only follow the mad prince so far. He reaffirmed this opinion after Dimitri’s declaration earlier that it was time to attack the Empire. She knew Seteth was right, knew this was the worst course of action. 

The only small light of hope was Shamir’s idea to reach out to Claude. The mention of the Alliance leader’s name warmed her heart. What she wouldn’t give to see him again… She immediately wrote a letter to him, praying there was something he could do to grant them passage to attack the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. If Claude was willing to work with them then she could at least go along with taking the bridge. It would be a huge blow to the Empire’s mobility, but after that she might have to pull back the Knights and leave the Kingdom on their own…

“What about your kingdom Dimitri! Half of it is already claimed by the Empire. Your people are dying! If we fortify the Kingdom first we will have more troops to attack Enbarr” Byleth argued.

“I don’t care! I just want her head! They need her head!” he shouted only a few inches from her face.

“You should care!” she shouted back, refusing to flinch at his closeness. 

His eyes narrowed and he started moving closer to her. Byleth took a step back, trying to match every one of his. Unfortunately, her back hit a pillar and she was forced to stop. Dimitri’s hand moved her to her throat and applied light pressure.

“And what do you know?” he said low and deep. “You’re just a commoner whore with a relic” he breathed across her ear. 

“I don’t care what you think of me” she tried to say confidently. “But I am the acting archbishop. I have a say in the church's participation.” She paused and reached out a hand to stroke his face. “And I...want to help you because I care about you...Dima”

His eye widened for the briefest of moments, an almost visible light swirling in the sea of darkness, but it vanished quickly and he tightened his grip on her throat and pushed her hard against the pillar. 

“Lies! Stop lying to me!” he shouted. “If you cared you wouldn’t have left!”

Byleth was choking now, unable to get any leverage to attack him. Tears fell down her cheek as she looked in the pained face of the prince. She was about to pass out, the darkness closing in. 

Suddenly, Dimitri's weight shifted and Byleth was dropped to her feet, the prince’s hand still at her throat but not holding her. She dodged out of his grasp and moved toward the cathedral entrance. She risked a glance back and saw Felix’s blade pointed at Dimitri. She was about to shout at him but he sheathed his weapon and started yelling at the prince. 

Byleth couldn’t stand to be there any longer. The cool night air felt heavenly to her burning lungs. She moved away as fast as she could from the cathedral. For some reason her feet took her to the graveyard, where she collapsed in front of her parents grave. Sobs escaped her mouth as she reached out a hand to trace along the engraved marble. 

“What do I do? What do I do? How do I fix this?” she pleaded with the inanimate stone. The sobs racked her body. Byleth was unable to stifle them since she still felt the shock of almost being choked. She wanted so badly to help Dimitri back into the light, but nothing she or anyone did was working. The weight of his condition fell entirely on her shoulders. 

“Stop crying for him” a cold voice said behind her. 

Like it was that easy. Hearing Felix’s voice didn’t help things either. He was still distant with her. Another constant reminder of her involuntary three year absence was the loss of her swordsman. 

“I’m crying for all of you. I’m crying for what my stupid absence has caused” she spat. 

“You didn’t cause this. I told you before he was just a boar disguised as a prince.”

“I’m not just talking about him! I’ve hurt you all! I know Sylvain doesn’t say anything but I see the damage in his eyes and feel it when we make love. The way the girls look at me sometimes...it’s as though they know I could have helped sooner. The sheer level of happiness Ashe displays looks like it's something he wasn’t able to do for years. And you…you hate me! I know you blame me for everything! You won’t even look at me…” 

It was quiet for a few moments. Byleth assumed Felix had left so she let her sobs out again, untethered by the possibility of being overheard. She was surprised when Felix suddenly knelt down next to her. 

“You’re an idiot if you think I hate you” he said with a shaky voice. “I don’t blame you for anything. You’ve done nothing wrong!”

Byleth watched him struggle. He hadn’t looked at her yet, instead his eyes were on her parents grave. 

“Then why…” she began but stopped when he turned to face her. 

Felix’s eyes were glassy and his fingers trembled as they reached out to her but stopped just short of her face.

“I’m mad at myself. I...I gave up on you. I thought you were dead but fucking Sylvain kept saying you had to be alive. I didn’t believe him. I pushed him away because I refused to cling to such hope. I...I just wanted to die on the battlefield and be done with everything.” He paused again, his eyes searching her face for something. “Sylvain should hate me but he keeps trying to reach out...you should hate me too.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I gave up on you!” he shouted. “Because I’ve been cold to you since you’ve returned! Because I…” his voice faltered. “Because I didn’t tell you I loved you before you fell down that fucking chasm. I was the only one who didn’t say it… I thought you had died never knowing how I truly felt about you.” 

“Felix…” she said reaching out a hand to touch his face. He flinched away.

“No! Dammit Byleth. Don’t do that to me!” he said, shifting away from her a bit.

“Do what?”

“Don’t immediately forgive me. I can see in your eyes that you want to. Please don’t. I don’t deserve you or Sylvain… You’re both such beautiful people and I’m this dark cloud around you. Please… just let me suffer.”

Felix stood up and walked away. Byleth tried to get up on shaky knees. She faltered for a moment but then found her strength and ran after him. Byleth caught up to him near the Knight’s hall. Her hand pulled his arm back, making him face her. She reached up to touch him but he grabbed her wrist painfully. 

“Byleth...don’t do this.”

“Felix…” she said, pulling his hand down so that she could kiss the outside of it. “I knew you loved me. You didn’t have to say it. I felt it that night, so strongly. I never doubted it.”

His eyes widened and he let go of her wrists. She reached both hands up to his face. “You know we figured out how to understand each other without words. Why did you think that was any different?”

“Because it’s something you should say… Don’t make excuses for me.” He tried to pull away from her again, but his attempt was weak and she held him in place. 

“Just let me say something before you run away from me again” she requested. He didn’t move so she continued. “I don’t care that you thought I was dead. I understand. But you need to know that nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you. Even now with all your walls up and your lack of feelings for me anymore. I still love you.” Byleth let him go and walked away, unable to let him see more of her tears. 

Byleth was pulled backwards by a painful grip on her arm. Vermilion eyes consumed her vision and a rough hand gripped her chin. 

“I said I thought you were dead. I didn’t say anything about falling out of love. You’re an idiot if you think I could ever not love you.” 

His lips crashed onto hers. More tears fell down Byleth’s cheeks at the feeling of Felix’s lips again. His arms crushed her against him, and Byleth felt his body trembling. Letting out all of his bottled up emotions must be taking a toll on him. 

“Don’t forgive me...Please” he begged. “Don’t be an idiot. Make me suffer.”

Byleth smiled lightly and stroked his cheek. “Then I guess I’m an idiot because I will always forgive you.”

He crushed her again and Byleth felt the wind get knocked out of her. Felix’s touch was so desperate and chaotic. She tried to follow his movements but it was difficult. One of his hands linked with hers and he pulled her toward the dorms. 

“Spend the night with me” he demanded rather than requested. But he did look back at her to catch the nod of her head. 

It took them a while to get to Felix’s room. He kept stopping and pushing her against anything he could find to claim more of her lips. Being able to kiss Felix again really did a lot for the pain in her heart. Some of it was lifting and she felt lighter then she had since she awoke. 

When they finally got to his room, they stripped down and Felix began covering her body with his lips. He even paused in his affection to cast a faith spell on her throat, dissolving the angry red marks that Dimitri had left behind. Felix whispered apologies across her skin. When he shifted to start licking her core she sat up and pushed him down on the bed. Like with Sylvain she examined his body, finding all the new scars. She kissed them and whispered her own apologies. 

“Byleth...those aren’t your fault.”

“I don’t care. I still feel responsible.”

Felix gripped her arm and pulled her into his lap, his hand on her jaw. “No. You’re one person. I know how powerful you are but that doesn’t make your absence the cause of all this bullshit.”  
He kissed her lightly. “Please baby...please stop feeling responsible.”

Byleth smiled, more tears threatening her eyes. “You called me baby. I’ve missed that so much.”

Felix returned her smile and kissed her again. “I’m so sorry...baby.”

Byleth shivered. Felix moved her to lay on her side, ran a few fingers along her folds to feel her slick, then pushed into her. They both moaned and clung to each other. Each tried to consume the other, to dull the pain of their absence. Their mouths and hands worked frantically while their hips met each other. 

“Baby…” he said softly along her collarbone. “I’ve missed you so much.” He thrust deeper inside of her, picking up the pace. “I love you so much.”

Byleth whimpered at his words and the feeling of his deep hard thrusts. 

“I love you too” she managed to say before screaming his name in the rush of pleasure that shook her body. 

They climaxed together, then stayed wrapped up in each other. Felix’s mouth kept lightly brushing across hers and the skin of her neck and collarbone. They locked lips and felt each other’s flesh until Felix was hard inside of her again. This time he moved to sit and held her in his arms, thrusting up into her core as she rode his massive cock. He sucked on her breasts and dug his hands into her ass. His thrusts were stronger now, the earlier trembling of their emotions gone. 

Byleth watched the muscles of his arms ripple as he moved her along with his thrusts. Felix’s body overall, hadn’t changed much from what she remembered. He was still lean and taut but there was an added layer of lithe muscle that made his body even more attractive than before, if that was possible. His raven colored hair was only a touch longer out of its tie. The biggest difference she noticed was in his face. It was a bit leaner and more cut, making him look older, wiser even. Goddess she wanted to see him shirtless during their next spar so she could watch the way his new layer of muscle shifted with his movements. Felix was so sexy. 

Felix’s rhythm picked up and Byleth’s moans got louder at the sensation. He bit down on one of her nipples and sucked hard. Byleth arched back and rode him as best she could with his thrusts. They climaxed together again, then collapsed onto the bed. Felix pulled her tight against his chest and they both passed out.

Byleth awoke the next morning to the feeling of lips trailing down her back and a hand moving gently across her stomach. She moaned happily at the sensation, especially when the hand moved to her core. She tried to shift so she could kiss Felix but he wouldn’t let her, his grip on her hip and his body pressed against hers, trapping her. She felt his hard manhood push between her legs and rub up against her folds, while his fingers teased her clit. Byleth whimpered at the sensation and begged Felix to fuck her. He let her squirm for a bit, the feeling of his smile obvious along her neck. Just as she started cursing he pushed into her. They both groaned at the feeling and Felix set a steady but fast pace.

How the hell did he have so much energy this morning? Byleth just moaned, letting him take control of their movements. His lips sucked circles on the back of her neck as his hand controlling her hip dug into her flesh. This felt so amazing. Just having Felix again was wonderful in itself. 

Byleth was concerned that maybe their sleepover last night would be a one time thing. Felix could easily slip back into self depreciation, despite how much he hated it when others did. She honestly wasn’t sure what to expect, but having his thick cock first thing in the morning was a pleasant scenario she hadn’t considered. 

His cock throbbed against her walls. Byleth loved that feeling right before he climaxed. His voice got deep and Felix growled as his rhythm picked up to an almost inhuman speed. 

“Fuck…” he cursed, spilling his seed into her while her walls clamped down on him, vocalizing her own pleasure. 

They lay there for a few moments catching their breath before Byleth turned to him and kissed him. Felix smiled and her chest filled with warmth.

“Why have you been depriving more of this excellent wake up call?” she teased.

Felix groaned but pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her forehead. “Because I’m a fucking idiot.” 

Byleth giggled and kissed him again. She shifted up onto her elbows, feeling rather energetic. “Want to spar?” The smile returned to his lips and Byleth had to fight off the urge to fuck him again. 

They both cleaned up and moved to get dressed. Just as Byleth pulled one of Felix’s shirts over her shoulders, a knock echoed on the door. 

“Hey Fe. Have you seen Byleth? Seteth has been looking for her all morning. Did she train with you?” Sylvain’s voice asked. 

It must have been later than she thought. Byleth’s eyes caught Felix’s and he motioned for her to open the door.

Sylvain’s eyes were wide for a moment when he saw a half naked Byleth. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. 

Sylvain chuckled. “Good to see you two made up.”

“Shut up” Felix said as he finished dawning his training gear. 

Byleth reached out and gripped his hand in hers. She caught his vermilion eyes and some unspoken conversation passed between them. Felix sighed and ran his fingers through his loose hair. He walked over to Sylvain, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Felix kissed the redhead hard then let him go.

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot” he mumbled

Sylvain just grinned at him and reached out to stroke his cheek.

“Fe…”

“No! Don’t you go and forgive me easily just like she did!” he yelled and pointed an angry finger at Byleth. “I want to talk to you later. I want to at least explain myself and beg for your forgiveness.”

“Beg huh? On your knees and everything?”

Felix growled and threw a pillow at Sylvain. The redhead chuckled then offered his hand to Byleth. 

“Come on baby girl let's get you changed and to your counselor.”

“We can skip the changed part. Seteth has seen me looking much worse than this.” Byleth commented.

“You’re practically naked.” Felix said.

“I’m in one of your shirts and like I said he’s seen me worse.”

Sylvain pulled her out of the room before Felix could say anything else. “Maybe you should wait a bit before telling Felix you’ve slept with Seteth.”

Byleth hummed and nodded. No need to tip the balance of the sensitive swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help by write Felix as deeply emotional and connected to Byleth. I just feel like they understand each other so well no matter the Route you choose in the game. For those of you who have never done the Silver Snow route, you are missing out on one of the sweetest lines Felix has with Byleth. (that isn't support convo)
> 
> More reunions ahead!


	24. Reunion 1 (The Scholar and the Grappler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defectors from the Empire approach the monastery's boarders and request to join the Resistance army. The petition is from none other then Byleth's sexy emerald haired scholar.

Byleth cried out as Ashe pushed his oiled cock inside her ass. This was the first time since her three year nap that anyone fucked her backside. Ashe took his time, slowly pushing into her. He had spent the better part of the last thirty minutes prepping her. Byleth knew she couldn’t ask Felix to do this because he was just too impatient and Sylvain had a new obsession for her vagina that just felt too damn good for her to ask for anything else. Overall, Ashe seemed like the best option since his experience with anal probably rivaled Claude’s. Plus he had Dedue’s massive cock in his ass almost daily for a year. The archer knew how to make it soothing and pleasurable. 

Ashe checked in with her, making sure he wasn’t hurting her. Byleth’s teeth were clenched but it was more a reaction to the feeling of being filled then any pain. He thrusted a few more times and she started to moan. 

Byleth had only been with Ashe a few times since their greenhouse adventure. Despite the fact that she was used to five partners before her long slumber, Byleth wasn’t up for juggling a large number again. There was just too much going on. She mostly went to Sylvain and Felix. Her deep love for them made her want to spend as much time with them as possible. They all actually moved their stuff into Rhea’s room so the three of them could sleep together every night. 

Occasionally, after long nights in Seteth’s office, they would fuck, but their intercourse was usually stress influenced or out of frustration with each other. It was good to fuck out their disagreements. It was really good... 

This interlude with Ashe was opportunistic. A few days ago, Byleth received a letter from her beloved crest scholar. Linhardt was petitioning the church to join their forces but he was unable to get past a guard post. Byleth offered to retrieve him and verify that he was not an Imperial spy. Despite the fact that Felix and Seteth heatedly protested her being the one to clear Linhardt’s name, they knew the scholar would never hurt her. It was also a struggle to get Sylvain and Felix to remain at the monastery. They were some of her best fighters and they needed to stay in case Garegg Mach was attacked. Instead, Byleth brought Ashe and her father’s old battalion. 

They were currently lodging at an inn next to the Knight’s border checkpoint, waiting for the arrival of Linhardt and the other soldiers he promised. Byleth was incredibly nervous to see her scholar again, which sparked Ashe into action. He gave her a wonderful massage that naturally led to them both naked. The archer had already fucked her twice but now she needed a more intense distraction. 

Ashe’s cock in her ass easily pushed every thought out of her mind. He fucked her on her hands and knees for a bit, before pulling her arms behind her and forcing her back parallel to his stomach. One hand kept a hold of her wrists while the other moved between her legs. His nimble fingers dipped in her core, while the palm of his hand rubbed along her clit. Byleth moaned loudly at the feeling. Ashe’s lips lightly moved along her shoulder and neck. They increased in pressure the closer he got to climaxing. Ashe was moaning across the sensitive flesh, occasionally cursing at how tight she was. Every time the chivalrous archer cursed Byleth clenched. It was incredibly sexy. His thrusts went deeper into her ass and Byleth cried out in her own heated pleasure. Ashe removed his fingers and pushed her back down to her hands and knees. He fucked her ass hard until he reached his own orgasm, then collapsed with her on the bed. Ashe continued to kiss her back as they both came down from the high of their pleasure. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked into her hair.

“Mmmmhmmm. But I think a nap is in order.”

Ashe chuckled. “Maybe you should wait for Linhardt. I know how much he loves naps.”

Byleth smiled. She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed Linhardt back in her life so badly. No one else soothed her soul as much as he did. His overall nature was just so calming and carefree. Assuming this war hadn’t weighed on him, he was exactly who she needed at her side right now. Brilliant and soothing. 

Byleth got dressed and made her way out to the guard post again. It was becoming a habit. Check the guard post, hang out for an hour, run through some training drills then get too anxious and go back to the inn room to fuck Ashe. 

This time however Byleth stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were fixed on the emerald haired man talking to the guard. He turned, spotted her and flashed a lazy smile. Linhardt. 

Byleth almost ran to meet him but she controlled herself. She was the acting archbishop, no need for huge public displays of affection. With all the strength she had Byleth attempted to look and act normal as she approached the guard station. When she got close enough, Linhardt extended his palm to her and she placed a hand into it. Byleth knew her pulse quickened considerably the moment he touched her. 

“Archbishop” he said, then bowed and kissed her hand. 

Byleth knew that a big grin had spread across her face but she didn’t care. 

“Thank you for meeting with me. Myself and my party would love to defect from the Empire and join your cause. Will you hear us out?”

Byleth glanced behind Linhardt and noticed several familiar faces. Caspar, Bernadetta, and Dorothea were mixed in with several other soldiers and some monks from the church of Enbarr. The sight of them all filled her heart with hope but she was also pained to see the absence of the other two Black Eagles students she adored, Petra and Ferdinand. 

“Yes I will hear you out but I am only permitted to let you enter Hevring. The others must stay out here until we’ve covered all bases.”

“Of course my lady.” 

The guard let Linhardt enter the town. He reached out to gently move Byleth’s arm to wrap around his as they made their way back to the inn. 

Linhardt was even more beautiful than she remembered. His hair was thicker and longer. Most of it lay across his back but a small portion was pulled into a haphazard bun to keep it out of his face. He still moved with an unexplainable grace, enhanced by his nobleman attire of green, gold and purple. 

They walked into the inn and moved to a room that was given to her to use as an office. Byleth motioned for Linhardt to take a seat in front of the desk as she sat across from him. Ashe took a chair to her right, his bow in his hand with an arrow ready. It was unnecessary, but Felix and Seteth both insisted… Ashe wasn’t particularly throwing out threatening at the moment either. He did manage a calm expression earlier at the sight of his former classmates but now there was a soft smile on his face. She knew it was for her. He was smiling because Byleth was happy to finally see Linhardt again.

“So Mr. Hevring, explain to me why I should trust some runaways of the Empire.”

“My dear Archbishop, must we go through all the propriety? It really is quite bothersome.”

Byleth smiled. “Yes we must or my favorite archer is instructed to shoot you in the shoulder.” She motioned to Ashe who just nodded and pulled the string of his bow back slightly.

Linhardt sighed. “Has three years really made you forget one of our last conversations?”

“It’s only been a few months for me, but yes I remember your warnings.”

His eyes widened slightly at her comment. “So you trust me then?” 

Byleth smiled. “Of course I do but this is a war and you’ve been on the other side for three years. I also know nothing about those you’ve brought along.”

“You know some of them and the ones you’re unfamiliar with Seteth knows. I suppose I should have mentioned that but I was just so eager to see you.”

Linhardt reached a hand towards hers. Ashe followed the movement with this arrow. Linhardt sighed then pulled out a pack of papers from his bag. “This is detailed information about everyone I’ve brought along. I’ll understand if you want Seteth to verify this before allowing my party to enter. We can camp outside until given permission.”

Byleth took the papers and scanned the list of names. She then handed it to Ashe. “Can you take this to a messenger and have them deliver it to Seteth.” 

“You want me to leave you alone?” Ashe questioned.

“Yes. I need to make sure the magic user isn’t lying to me. I can’t do that with you here.”

Ashe hesitated but nodded. He took the papers, made a promise to be just outside the door and left. Byleth stood up and moved around the desk to lean in front of Linhardt. She reached out a hand to run a few fingers through his long hair. His eyes closed at the contact. When she withdrew he stood up, a hand hovering next to her jaw. 

“Byleth” he said gruffly. “For the love of the Goddess can I kiss you now?”

Byleth smiled and nodded. Linhardt’s lips crashed onto hers. 

“I told you I wouldn’t let a war keep us apart” he said between kisses.

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you so much” she confessed. 

“It’s only been months for you. Imagine missing me for three years.” 

She couldn’t. Just the thought hurt too much. 

“I’m sorry. I had no control.”

“Shh” he said, pressing his finger against her lips. “Oh all the people in this world I’m the last one you need to apologize to. You know I understand the power in your body better than most. It saved you and that’s what matters.” He kissed her again.

Byleth felt lighter after his words and touch. Of course he understood. That was what was so great about Linhardt. 

His lips moved from her mouth to the spot below her ear then down her neck. She moaned at the contact. 

“I don’t care if you are a spy. I’m not letting you go” she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Linhardt smiled at her statement then started removing her clothes as well. “I don’t care if you threaten to imprison me. I’m not leaving you again.” 

It was Byleth’s turn to smile. They pulled each other’s clothes off and Linhardt spread her legs. His fingers teased her sex lightly, feeling the slick in her folds then pushed his long cock inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation. Linhardt actually cursed and left his cock fully seethed inside of her as he bent down to place kisses on her collarbone. 

“Byleth... you have no idea how amazing it feels to have your delectable walls wrapped around me again. I haven't had a woman since you.” He thrust into her and started working out a rhythm. 

“Does that mean you’ve had men?” she asked.

“Just one. It’s hard...to get sexual partners...that aren’t a member...of your staff...when you’re under...house arrest.”

Byleth clamped tight around him and he groaned. 

“Do I know who you’ve been fucking?”

“Intimately.” 

Byleth let her mind play on that. She ran her tongue up his neck then grinned. “So you’ve been fucking Caspar.” 

Linhardt grinned. “He is a bit overzealous for me...but then again...he likes to do most of the work.”

Byleth almost laughed but his cock felt too amazing. Linhardt pulled up one of her legs, to push deeper into her. Byleth whimpered as he bottomed out and gripped his shoulders tightly. 

“Goddess, Byleth…” he groaned. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever have you again.” 

His paced quickened and Byleth felt her climax building up in her core. He bit down on one of her nipples then sucked hard. His cock throbbed inside of her and Byleth lost it. She screamed his name and he poured his seed into her womb. He cursed at the feeling and practically collapsed onto her. 

Byleth could feel his heart beating fast against her chest. She played with his hair while he caught his breath. Linhardt shifted so he could kiss her. 

“Let’s never part again” he said breathlessly. 

“I hope not to.” 

Byleth ran her fingers along his pale smooth chest. For whatever reason even his skin was just soothing to touch. She sighed happily and kissed his chest then his lips. 

They cleaned up, got dressed and called for tea. 

“So how long must we wait for Seteth’s approval?” Linhardt questioned.

“Probably tomorrow morning.” 

Linhardt reached a hand to trace along her bare leg. She was still sitting on the desk, one foot on the armrest of his chair. “Does that mean I get you to myself all night?”

“That depends.”

His long fingers teased the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. “On what?”

“Whether or not you want to invite Caspar to join us.” His eyes widened and she grinned at him.

“Hmmm I’ve never been a part of your double penetration fun before.”

Byleth laughed. She wasn’t necessarily thinking DP but Ashe had already worked on her earlier that day. “I wasn’t implying that Caspar was for me, although he is a good time. Mostly, I’m very curious about you two together.”

Linhardt chuckled and it warmed her heart. “So you’re willing to trust Caspar?”

“Of course. He wears his emotions on his sleeves. He would be a terrible spy.”

Linhardt laughed again. “That is all too true. I don’t mind if he joins us. You know I don’t have the stamina as your other lovers so if you’re in deep need Caspar can definitely take care of it.”

Byleth smiled. “I’m actually good crest wise. I got impatient waiting for you and fucked Ashe a bunch.”

Linhardt grinned. “I knew you two had slept together. I could tell by the way his eyes took you in, like he had seen and felt everything and wanted to again. Is he a good lover? Caspar told me he was.”

“Caspar and Ashe have been together?”

“Oh yes. Many many times from my understanding. I believe most of it happened after the academy though. You see Caspar abandoned his house and became a wandering mercenary. Apparently he stayed with Ashe quite a bit when he wasn’t sneaking into the Empire to see me.”

“Hmmm” Byleth said with a smile. 

Linhardt leaned forward, both of his hands moving up her thighs. “Before we continue this evening I have a request.”

“You want to study me.”

“Oh of course! But...since you are toying with the idea of inviting Caspar into your bed I want to try a little experiment.” 

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him. “That sounds...intriguing and all but” she paused and ran her finger through the length of his hair. “I’m exhausted. Can we take a nap together?”

Linhardt flashed her one of his wonderful lazy smiles. “Nothing would make me happier then to sleep with you in my arms again.”

-  
Byleth was very happy she had the largest room in the inn. It came with a huge four poster bed, a few chairs and a large fireplace. After her wonderful nap, Byleth had spent the last few hours drinking, eating and catching up with Linhardt and Caspar. Now she stood on the rug next to the fireplace, Linhardt in front of her. Caspar sat in one of the big comfy chairs nearby. The blue haired grappler was fidgeting, his feet tapping the ground, his hands gripped together. Linhardt had briefed them both on what he wanted and Caspar’s part in it was making him anxious. The scholar explained to them that he had been keeping track of Byleth’s daily crest usage and the impact it had on her body and needs. Since her merger with the goddess he’s ability to observe this behavior had been dampened by Edelgard claiming the Empire’s throne and pulling back the Black Eagles students. Hubert had also taken a great interest in Linhardt’s research and he had to hide away everything he had on Byleth. 

White light swirled around in his hand as he reached for her left wrist. Earlier, Linhardt had requested to push her crest usage. He was convinced that she was even stronger now that her body spent the last three years wrapped in the power of a Goddess. Byleth warned him that she did not want a repeat of the intense sexual night she had right after the merger. He promised to keep it manageable. Linhardt pressed down on her flesh and his magic consumed her arm. The Crest of Flames burst into life, illuminating the room. Caspar stared at it wide eyed. It vanished and Linhardt forced it again, then again, and again.

After the eighth time, Byleth felt her knees weaken. It wasn’t unusual for the crest to appear eight times in a day, but one right after the other was extremely intense. Caspar positioned himself behind her, one arm around her middle, the other ready to catch her if she fell. Linhardt’s long fingers lightly touched the flesh of her wrist. It was oddly soothing. 

“Can you handle anymore?” he questioned. 

Byleth examined the room. There was a bit of tunnel vision but nothing too extreme. She mumbled a ‘yes’ and he pushed her crest again. Byleth whimpered after the tenth one and felt Caspar’s strong embrace keep her steady. Linhardt brushed his fingers across her face, pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Byleth shifted forward, suddenly needing his lips as if she’d die without them. Linhardt must have recognized the motion and he obliged. Byleth moaned feeling his soft lips. They were so wonderful. 

“Byleth…” he practically whispered across her neck. Her hand had reached down on its own to grip his length in her hands. “Do you need a break?” 

Byleth whimpered and tried to pull Linhardt against her, while she shifted her ass against Caspar’s crotch. She could feel both of their cocks growing harder against her body. Linhardt pulled off her shirt and Caspar helped her out of her shorts. They both took a side of her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh. Linhardt’s long fingers dipped into her core, while Caspar fondled one of her breasts, his other hand keeping her weight supported. Their fingers and lips felt so wonderful to her needy body. Caspar licked two of his fingers and started teasing her ass. Her moans grew louder as they worked out a rhythm with their fingers. Each thrust of their digits sparked intense pleasure, each press of their lips pushing her into a wonderful state. Wow...they really worked well together. The way they were touching and sucking on her was so amazing. They teased and finger banged her until she climaxed, practically collapsing in Caspar’s arms. 

Caspar picked her up and carried her to the bed. Byleth’s mouth crashed onto his in desperate need before they reached their goal. Caspar slowed his steps so he could responded with equal fervor. He guided her to lay down on the bed, then he pushed his throbbing cock between her wet folds. Byleth whimpered at the feeling. Just as she remembered, Caspar was a quick lover. He liked to fuck at a fast pace, but not extremely deep or brutal like Felix. Byleth watched his arm muscles bulge as they supported his frame above hers. He had grown considerably thicker since she last saw him naked. His longer hair was pushed to the side, revealing a shorter cut on the side. It really suited him. His abs were more defined and his chest was layered with corded muscle. Caspar was a delicious slightly shorter and smaller package for her to enjoy, compared to her other lovers. His stature did not debilitate him in any manner, it really worked for him. Byleth tightened around his cock to hear that deep moan he only issued during sex. It flooded more warmth into her core. His wonderful hips and mouth soon had her cumming around his thick cock, bringing him with her. 

Caspar shifted to his side, keeping them connected. His hand gently touched her cheek, peering deep into her eyes, making sure she was ok. 

“I’d be lying if I said I never thought about having you again” he said then kissed her jaw. 

“Me too” she grinned. 

Caspar’s beautiful eyes lit up and he smiled. “You mean that?”

Byleth chuckled and nodded her head. “In fact I’m hoping to have more of you very shortly” she said while clamping her walls around his cock. He hissed out a breath then pulled her tight against him to kiss her again. 

Byleth shifted to position him on his back so she could straddle him. Her mind was still hazy with need but the two orgasms she just had were already helping. Byleth started grinding on Caspar’s cock. The more she moved the more she felt him come back to attention inside of her. His hands gripped her ass and helped push himself deeper. His tongue traced along her breasts then flicked across her nipples. 

“Mmmmm.” Byleth had forgotten how good Caspar was to ride. Something about the angle his body formed when he bent up to suck on her breasts. His pelvis pushed against her clit, rubbing as she moved on top of him. Why hadn’t she fucked him again until now? Oh right...she was stubborn that Linhardt would be enough and then Claude swooped in and rocked her world before the addition of her others. 

Byleth fucked Caspar until she climaxed again. He kept her in place and took control of their movements until his seed poured inside of her again. Byleth collapsed onto his hot flesh. She didn’t get much of a break before Linhardt grabbed a hold of her left wrist and pushed his magic along her skin, the Crest of Flames bursting to life. She whined at the power drain and more so when he repeated the ritual. 

“My my Byleth, you really have gotten better control of your power. I thought for sure ten in a row would wipe you out for a while” he said. 

“I had Ashe and you earlier… probably helped” she responded, trying to resist the urge to pull Linhardt onto the bed with them. 

“You’ve been with Ashe?” Caspar questioned.

“Mmmhmm.” 

Caspar grinned at the response. 

Linhardt pulled Byleth to lay on her back. He spread her legs then dove his tongue between her folds, licking up the mess of her and Caspar. If she wasn’t in such a lust haze, Byleth knew her eyes would have shot open in surprise. She never pegged Linhardt for someone who would do that, but she and Caspar were his partners. Byleth moaned at the feeling of his methodical tongue, licking and sucking; lazily taking his time to do as he pleased. Caspar reached down and pressed Linhardt’s face deeper into Byleth, then pulled her lips to his, catching her loud moans. 

Linhardt moved away after he had his fill of her, then moved her on top of his cock. Byleth sunk down on the long length, feeling it hit her limit. Rough hands cupped her cheeks and spread them open. She heard the tell tale signs of oil being opened. Caspar pushed two fingers into her anus. Byleth moaned at the feeling, thankful that Ashe had fucked her ass earlier that day. Having DP as your first anal experience after three years would be a bit too intense. 

Linhardt began to fuck her slowly while Caspar loosened her up. It felt wonderful while it lasted. She was a bit surprised when Caspar lifted her off of Linhardt and switched places with him. The grappler lowered her onto his cock, then the scholar pushed into her ass. Byleth whimpered at the feeling of being completely filled again. 

Linhardt leaned down to her ear. “I’ve always wanted to fuck your ass but its such a bother to prep.” 

Byleth wanted to laugh but it was hard when you’re at the mercy of two cocks. 

Linhardt pushed in and out of her a few times, groaning loudly, before he leaned down again. “For once in my life I regret my own laziness.” He thrust again. “Your ass is amazing” he moaned. 

Byleth shivered at his unrestrained voice. She was surprised at how well Linhardt and Caspar worked together. Usually Linhardt was slow and methodical where Caspar was sporadic and fast. Right now they were perfect, taking their time to slowly push in and out of her. 

Goddess it had been awhile since she had two guys at once. She almost wanted to yell at Felix and Sylvain for not giving her this again since they all made up. They’d been so needy and took turns instead of sharing her, wanting their own time. She understood but she also knew they loved each other too…maybe they were having a harder time repairing their relationship. 

Those thoughts vanished from her mind as the boys picked up their pace. Byleth moaned in delight, feeling an intense build up in her core. Both Caspar and Linhardt were making deep breathy moans along the parts of her flesh their lips had found. It was nice to hear their normally higher pitched voices hit such low registers. Linhardt orgasmed first, the feeling of his thick seed filling her ass, pushing Byleth to her own pleasure. Caspar followed quickly after.

The grappler pulled Byleth to rest on his chest, while Linhardt took her back, nestling his face into her neck. Caspar glanced at his partner and ruffled up his hair a bit. 

“You know Byleth, Lin would never tell ya this but he was quite a mess when you disappeared.”

“Caspar…” Linhardt groaned sleepily. “You don’t need to tell her that.”

Caspar chuckled. “Well you won’t.” Caspar stroked his cheek until Linhardt closed his eyes and drifted off. He then lowered his voice considerably. “According to his wait staff, Lin locked himself in his room for a week after you vanished. My father actually broke the door down during one of his meetings with Lord Herving. Apparently Lin’s mother was too upset and it distracted his father. Their meeting wasn’t as productive as my father wanted so he solved the problem.” Byleth smiled at the story. 

Caspar pulled his hand from Linhardt’s cheek and used it to push Byleth’s chin up. Her eyes looked into his aqua ones. Usually they were filled with unrestrained humor and fight, right now they appeared contemplative. “I didn’t tell Lin this and I probably should have but the reason I abandoned my house was more than just my disagreement with Edelgard’s methods. I did it for him...for all of us really but mostly for Lin.” Caspar gently kissed her lips. “I left to find you.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “What do you mean find me?”

Caspar gently pulled her body away from Linhardt then guided her to sit on his lap in the big chair next to the fire. 

“Many of us thought that there was no way you died, but most of us were tied down by house politics or a lack of resources. I was one of the few who had no political obligations. I’m not the heir to house Bergliez. It wasn’t a huge deal for me to leave and go out on my own. I mean my family was upset but I didn’t care. After months of seeing the wreck Linhardt had become I knew I had to try and find you.”

“You searched the monastery when it was under Empire control?” Byleth asked, surprised.

“Yep...it was difficult but Shamir helped me. She came across me one day and decided I wasn’t an Empire supporter. Shamir is really good at determining a person's character” he said with a grin. The grin faded quickly as his eyes met Byleth’s again. “I’m sorry I failed. If I could have found you…”

Byleth placed a finger to his lips. “It’s not your fault. Please don’t do that. It’s my stupid power that left me preserved and probably impossible to find. You didn’t fail.”

“You really think so?” She nodded and he smiled again. “Thanks.” He shifted her around like she weighed nothing so she could straddle him again. “I’m here to protect you now!” he announced with new vigor. “I’ll make sure you never disappear again. I plan to ask you and Seteth to let me be a part of your personal guard.”

Byleth giggled. “I don’t have one of those.”

“What? Lady Rhea did, why not you?”

“Probably because we can’t afford to have troops just protecting me. Besides you know I do better on the front lines.”

Caspar pumped his fist. “Even better! I love being on the front!” 

Byleth giggled again then bent down to kiss him. “I’m so grateful that Linhardt has you.”

“And I’m grateful you’re back! Now we can end this war!”

“You sure do have a lot of faith in me.”

“Of course! You’re the strongest person I know.” Caspar pulled her hips suddenly along his growing length. “And one of the sexiest” he said, his voice suddenly deep with desire. “You still need more right?” Byleth bit her lip and nodded. “Good. I need more of you too.” He repositioned her hips so her folds could swallow his cock. 

Caspar and Byleth fucked on every surface in front of the fireplace. The last place, the nice thick rug, was claimed by Linhardt after he woke up from his nap. Byleth was pleased when Caspar moved behind Linhardt, as he fucked Byleth, and claimed his mouth. The grappler devoured the scholar in heated tongue dancing kisses. They looked really good together, especially in the light of the fireplace. The strong thick blue haired man with the long thin emerald haired man. Linhardt whimpered when Caspar pushed oiled fingers into his ass, his body weight shifting to his elbows. Byleth captured his lips, stealing the whines of being pleased in two places. Caspar used the new position to push his thick cock into Linhardt’s ass. Byleth would remember the completely wrecked look on Linhardt’s face for the rest of her life, as she and Caspar worked together to completely consume him. It was clear by the pleased look on Caspar’s face that he was hoping this opportunity would arise. Byleth smiled thinking that he must really love Linhardt. If that were the case then this might be a more frequent occurrence. Hopefully Linhardt could survive it. 

The scholar’s breathing grew heaving, his melodic moans vibrated across Byleth’s lips. His cock was so incredibly solid inside of her. Linhardt moaned loudly, cumming hard. He basically passed out on top of her from the intense pleasure. Both Byleth and Caspar moved him to a comfortable spot on the rug then helped each other reach their own climax. All three of them curled up together on the comfortable thick rug and fell asleep in front of the fireplace. 

The next morning Byleth woke up to the feeling of Linhardt’s long fingers tracing across her skin. He gave her a lazy smile and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Good morning” she said sleepily. “Did you get the data you needed last night?”

“I did thank you. But I wonder if you’ll be up for some more testing later.”

Byleth giggled, kissed him, then sat up. “Only if you are.”

Linhardt stretched then moaned slightly. “Hmm my body is not used to that intense amount of pleasure. I have no idea how you do it. The crest must help. I think normal people would pass out after that many orgasms.”

Byleth grinned. “You’re probably right.” 

She glanced over at Caspar who was basically unconscious on the rug, snoring softly. She grinned and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled slightly in his sleep but did not wake up. Linhardt glanced at the grappler too. A warmth reflected in his eyes that Byleth had only ever seen directed at her a few times. Linhardt clearly loved Caspar too. For some reason that brought her so much joy. Linhardt was able to love someone else and have his love returned. She was glad he wasn’t always lonely during his house arrest. 

Byleth reached out and ran her thumb across Linhardt’s bottom lip before she pulled him in for another kiss. “Shall I call for breakfast? We can go and enjoy the morning while you catch me up on your research.”

Linhardt smiled. “That sounds perfect but I doubt one breakfast conversation will cover everything.”

“I’d be surprised if it did” she teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a little scene with Linhardt and Caspar since they are just adorable together. I apologize that its not just the two of them but I wanted Byleth in there too. 
> 
> More reunions ahead!


	25. Reunion 2 (The Kindred Nobleman, The Copper Knight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the Great Bridge of Myrddin is happening. As Byleth fights across the bridge she takes a path that leads to a few of her former lovers.
> 
> Also it's my birthday so I am happy to get a chapter out! I love writing :)

The Kingdom soldiers and the Knights of Serios stood ready to attack the Imperial army on the Great Bridge of Myrddin. 

Claude had pulled through by distracting the Gloucester's troops so that their army could cross his territory to reach the bridge. Byleth wished that she could thank him in person. She missed her warm golden deer so much. Byleth was grateful to have Linhardt, Felix and Sylvain back but she missed Claude and Dimitri so much that her heart still ached. They were the five people she loved most in this world, and being absent from just one of them ripped at her. She should have been used to it at this point…

Right now she had to focus on the battle. She pulled out her sword and readied her position. On either side of her Felix and Caspar did the same. Byleth almost grinned thinking back on Caspar’s demand that Seteth establish her own personal guard. He argued that since his little group joined their movement there were troops available to protect her. Byleth tried to convince Seteth she didn’t need the guard but apparently Caspar’s argument hit home with her counselor. Typically, Rhea had a guard of ten people every time she left the monastery. Byleth thought this was a bit excessive and managed to get Seteth down to four. She also had to argue that she still wanted to be on the front lines. The only way Seteth would concede to her request was that two of her guard had to be next to her. That’s where Caspar and Felix came in. 

The moment Felix heard she was to have her own personal guard he demanded to be on it. His hands had gripped her shoulders so painfully as his vermilion eyes bore into hers, pleading with her in every way possible. Byleth almost laughed at him because she had predicted this. There was no way she could have a personal guard without the overly protective swordsman. Her other two guard consisted of the bow knight, Ashe and the holy knight, Linhardt. Ashe would protect her back and watch out for threats. Linhardt was to make sure Byleth was healed before anyone else. She told Linhardt to ignore this demand from Seteth but she wasn’t sure he would. Since his return the scholar had become rather possessive of her. Lin almost had an argument with Felix that he wanted to sleep with her too. Byleth had to step in between them to devise some sort of sleeping schedule. The whole thing warmed her heart that they were arguing who got to sleep next to her each night. 

Byleth pushed the pleasant memory from her mind and gave the order to start the siege. 

The bridge was no easy task to take. It was filled with traps, demonic beasts and at least two ambushes. Byleth had made her way to the right side of the fortress and noticed the arrival of the backup troops of House Gloucester. Claude’s distraction apparently did not draw the attention of every Gloucester soldier. Byleth took out one of the paladins while Caspar handled the next. Felix was a bit behind her, dealing with the archer hidden in the corner. 

Byleth turned to face her next opponent and her breath caught. Lorenz galloped into view, magic forming in his hand. He actually stopped when he saw her. The Gloucester noble’s hair was a lot longer and he looked rather striking in blue and lavender colored armor. Somehow Byleth managed to make this observation while immediately coming up with ways to spare him.

“Ah Professor, I heard that you returned from the dead. It pains me a great deal to meet you like this instead of over a pleasant cup of tea.”

“Lorenz please don’t make me fight you. I will spare you if you agree to join me.”

“Join you? If only it were that easy. We are in the middle of a war.”

“Yes, but the Alliance is not a part of it. I know your house is just trying to stay out of things but we are here now. The Kingdom and the Church will claim this bridge and keep your territory safe.”

The magic stayed ready in his hand while he pondered his options. In the meantime, Caspar disarmed one of his soldiers. Lorenz took the chance to scan the other side of the battlefield. The resistance army was already at the bridge connecting them. His periwinkle’s eyes went back to her. The fireball in his hand vanished as he sighed and jumped down from his horse and approached her. She watched his movements carefully, prepared to strike. It wasn’t until he elegantly dropped onto a knee in front of her did she remember to breath again. 

“I am at your command my lady.” 

Byleth flung her arms around his neck briefly and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you. Now please call your troops back.”

“Of course.” Byleth made to run forward. “But be warned I’m not your only former lover that is here.” 

Byleth’s stomach grew cold again and she ran back into the fray. Her suspicions were correct when she caught sight of a beautiful knight with long copper hair attacking Ingrid. 

“Ingrid! Back down!” Byleth shouted. Ingrid obeyed her command and went to assist with one of the demonic beasts. Ferdinand turned to face her, an unsettled look on his face.

“Byleth…” he said as if it hurt him. “I will fight you...I will kill you if I must.”

Byleth readied her sword. “Come fight with me Ferdinand, join me. Edelgard has no love or place for you in her new world.”

Ferdinand threw an axe at her and she dodged. “The Empire is my home. As a noble I must fight for it.”

“She stripped you of your nobility already. What do you have left?”

His axe hammered down hard and she blocked it with her shield. “My honor. That’s all I have.” He said swinging again as Byleth rolled out of the way. 

Felix ran up to support her but she yelled at him to stay back. He protested but listened, his sword painfully gripped in his hand as he waited, making sure no one else would interfere. 

Byleth released the Sword of the Creator. It moved like a whip and managed to attack Ferdinand with enough force to knock him off his horse. He recovered quickly and met her sword with his axe again. She could see the determination in his eyes. He wasn’t going to back down. Byleth hit him with fire, knocking him to his knees and weakening his armor. 

“Please fight with me, not against me!” she pleaded as he tried to attack again.

“I can not!” He shouted back and his axe met the flesh of her bicep. 

Byleth yelled out at the pain but dodged the next attack. Blood coated her arm quickly, the cut must have been deep. She could no longer hold the sword with both hands. As Ferdinand made to attack again she felt the cool sensation of faith magic licking along her arm. Linhardt must have cast Physic. Byleth dodged then used the knights momentum to trip him. Her blade dug into his shoulder, slicing right through the weak point in his armor. He yelled out in pain but tried to continue fighting. Byleth straddled him the best she could and kept the sword in his flesh.

“Yield!” she shouted between her teeth.

“You have to kill me.” 

Byleth felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Please Ferdinand. Don’t make me kill you.”

“You should not have called Ingrid off” he said.

“No…” Byleth started to sob as she pressed her dagger down along his throat, blood pooling under the blade. Byleth knew Ferdinand also retrieved a dagger that had been hidden somewhere in his armor. She felt the cold steal on the side of her stomach. The fact that she noticed it was enough for her to completely cave. Byleth dropped her dagger and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips crashing onto his. Ferdinand hesitated for only a moment before dropping his dagger and wrapping his one good arm around her waist. 

“I am sorry. Please forgive me.” He said across her mouth. “I was too weak to do this. You do not want me on your side. Please just kill me.”

Byleth placed both her hands on his face. His amber eyes looked so beautiful when they were coated in tears. “No. I refuse to kill you. If that’s what it means to be weak then we both are. But I see no reason to end your life.”

Ferdinand’s eyes scanned hers. “Just imprison me then. I will be no use for you.” 

Byleth frowned and stroked his cheek. Felix appeared next to her and pulled her attention back to the battle. He helped her to stand and scanned her for injury. His hands cupped her face. 

“We’ve won the bridge. Baby...are you alright? He almost killed you.”

Byleth saw the pure fear in his eyes. Felix must have thought she was insane for trying to talk Ferdinand down. She nodded her head and tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat. What the hell had she just done? Ferdinand could have killed her. Depending where he stabbed she might not have been able to use the Divine Pulse. 

“Is everyone alright?” Felix nodded his head.

“What do you want to do with him?” Felix asked motioning at Ferdinand.

Caspar and Linhardt were next to their former Black Eagle comrade. Caspar was trying to cheer him up while Linhardt was healing the stab wound Byleth inflicted on his shoulder. 

“I...I don’t know.”

“Did he surrender?”

Byleth bit her lip. “Not technically.”

“Caspar, tie him up until we get to talk to him more. He did not surrender like Gloucester.” Felix said. 

Caspar cocked an eyebrow then looked at Byleth. She just stared at Ferdinand.

“You didn’t surrender?” Caspar asked the copper haired knight. 

“I am useless to your cause” he said softly. 

Caspar frowned and tied up Ferdinand. Alois and Catherine arrived shortly after to collect the prisoner. 

Linhardt walked over to Byleth and checked the injury on her arm. His cool faith magic finished healing the deep cut. 

“Byleth do not worry about Ferdinand. He has been raised to the highest standards of nobility. Since Edelgard took everything from him he has been trying desperately to earn it back. I think even he knew it was futile. He just needs time.”

Byleth frowned but kissed Linhardt’s cheek. “I need to make sure everything is secure.” She said before she walked back into the leftover chaos of the battle.

-

Byleth spent the better part of the evening trying to convince Dimitri that just because they won this battle didn’t mean they should immediately charge into Enbarr. The troops were exhausted and they needed time to regroup and strategize. Apparently Fort Merceus was next and it was considered impenetrable. Dimitri of course did not care and rampaged about the site, cursing and throwing things until Mercedes was able to knock him out with some sleep spell she had been working on. Byleth could not express how grateful she was to the gremory. 

Byleth was exhausted but there was still so much to deal with. Her body pleaded with her for sexual release and sleep. The combination was difficult to deal with but she had to press it down. She was a leader in this army and of the church. It was not time to rest yet. She stopped in at the medical tent to check in on the patients. Dorothea and Linhardt gave her a somewhat positive report which soothed some of the worry in her heart. 

Before she left, Linhardt grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. “Go to the tent that’s four down from here. Thank me later” he said with a wink. 

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him but did what he said. For some reason the sight of Lorenz really did help her in that moment.

“Ah Byleth I was hoping you would visit me.” Lorenz said. “Please do not mind me. Have a seat.”

Lorenz was shirtless and trying to re-wrap a bandage around his arm. For a moment her eyes took in his creamy white skin and the way his back muscles were shifting as he worked. Byleth pulled her eyes away and bent down to take the wrap from his hands. 

“How did you get injured?” she asked.

“When I pulled my troops back, one of the imperial archer’s noticed my betrayal and shot my arm” he explained.

“I’m sorry Lorenz” she said as she called forth her faith magic and healed up the wound.

He winched slightly. “Please do not apologize. And you do not need to heal me. I am fine. You helped bring me to my senses. I deserve nothing more from you.”

“Shh” she said in a slightly annoyed voice. “I’ve had enough of you nobles and your high standards today. I want to help you. Please just accept it.”

Lorenz smiled at her and no longer prevented her from healing him. His smile turned to a frown when the Crest of Flames appeared and Byleth yelped from the power drain.

“Ok that is enough. I will heal up just fine now” he said sternly. “You on the other hand need release and rest.”

Byleth shook her head. “I still have a lot to do.” 

Lorenz’s long fingers wrapped around her chin and his periwinkle eyes bore into hers. “You know you can not hide this from me. If you insist on powering through with your work let me help you.”

Byleth’s fingers were already on his bare flesh. It was hard not to feel the pull of his request. Especially right after her crest appeared. 

“I promise I will make it quick and pleasurable.” He stroked a finger across her cheek. “Let me do this for you. It is the least I can do as repayment.”

Byleth sighed. “Only if you want to. I do not want you to feel obligated.”

Lorenz guffawed. “How could I not want to? Even covered in the veil of your last battle you are still just as beautiful as ever Byleth.”

He pulled her into his lap and rested his hand on top of her sex. A pulse of desire coursed through her at the response. 

“Please let me show my gratitude. I’ll be respectful, just like before.” 

His words brushed across her neck causing her to quiver with want. Byleth nodded. 

Lorenz wasted no time as he promised. His longer fingers worked their way around clothing to dip into her core. His mouth pressed against her neck and started kissing and sucking. His arm supported her weight as his other hand fondled and pinched her breast. Byleth moaned and pushed her hips further against his hand. Lorenz was really skilled at this, just like she remembered. He immediately found the perfect spot and she already felt her orgasm boiling up inside of her. Byleth shifted her head so she could capture his mouth. Lorenz kissed her with feverish need instead of the polite and proper way he once had. It made her want to climax even faster but she stopped herself. 

Byleth put her hand on his, preventing his movements. Lorenz pulled back wide eyed, uncertain why she had stopped him. Byleth shifted her legs to straddle him and placed a few kisses along his porcelain skin. Her hand ventured down to the hard length in his pants and she started to stroke him.

“Ah Byleth...I promised you pleasure.” She freed his cock from his pants and gripped the hard length. “Please… I don’t require any in...return.”

Byleth stood up and pulled her pants down. When she lowered herself back down onto Lorenz’s long cock. They both groaned at the feeling and his hands gripped her backside. Byleth began to ride his cock, moaning at the feeling. 

“I'm sorry Lorenz...but I need...cock right now. Your cock.” He moaned at her words and she grinned at the sound. She had always wondered what his dick would feel like inside of her. Secretly, Byleth wished she could have found out all those years ago. She was happy that he immediately gave in to her wishes. His hips were already pushing up to meet hers and his mouth was sucking gently on her collarbone. 

Being connected like this with Lorenz gave her a greater sense of relief. Not so much sexually, but it eased the heaviness in her heart since she saw him and Ferdinand on the battlefield. Having Lorenz inside of her now, made her realize she saved him today. He was real and with here, sharing in this feeling of bliss as they fucked each other. 

Byleth climaxed quickly, especially since she was already so close from just his fingers earlier. Lorenz laid her down and continued to fuck her. He pulled one leg up so he could push his long cock even deeper. Byleth moaned and pulled him down so she could taste him more. 

“Byleth…I’ve always wanted...to have you...this way.”

“Mmm…me too.” 

Lorenz smiled at her confession then shifted her up a bit so he could fuck her harder. He was practically holding her weight in his arm and he took the opportunity to tease her ass with his long fingers. Byleth moaned loudly when he pushed one in. She tightened around his cock and he almost lost control. Lorenz had to stop for a second to recollect himself. He used the opportunity to please her ass more and flick his tongue across her nipples. Byleth quivered at the feeling and practically begged him to continue thrusting. He complied to her wishes and fucked her until they both climaxed, Lorenz pulling out to decorate her stomach. 

Byleth took a few deep breaths then turned to face him. “Thank you. I really needed that.” She let her hand reach out to stroke his cheek. “I’m so happy you are here. I know that couldn’t have been an easy decision.”

Lorenz sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. “It was easier than you’d think. We were only cooperating with the Empire because they were at our backdoor. We didn’t have the strength to fight them off and Claude’s been doing his best to keep the Alliance out of the war. It was better for us all to play along. Besides, I am not the head of my house. My betrayal will not hurt my father. But now I can speak with him and allow him to see reason. I should be able to keep a line of passage for your troops across our territory when you need it.”

Byleth kissed him. “Thank you so much.”

Lorenz smiled. “It is nothing. I will fight by your side and for the church for now on.”

“What about the Kingdom? Will they be a problem for you?”

Lorenz frowned. “I will stay and help you as long as you are the one leading the army. Dimitri has clearly lost himself. He is too tunnel visioned on revenge and cares little for others. It is not noble at all.” It was Lorenz’s turn to stroke her face. “But you I will follow, anywhere.” 

-

Byleth left Lorenz’s tent feeling lighter. She was still exhausted and needed more release but the weight on her heart had lifted slightly. Byleth checked in with Seteth and Gilbert then ventured out to find their new prisoner. 

Ferdinand was sitting in front of a fire. His armor had been stripped away and his arms were bound to a makeshift post. Dorothea and Bernadetta were sitting next to him, trying to get him to eat something. Caspar was standing on the one side, trying to talk Ferdinand into joining them.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. All the Eagles have done something similar. I feel no guilt over abandoning my post” Caspar said. “You can be on the good side now!” 

“Caspar is right Ferdie. We are all almost back together. Doesn’t that count for something? Aren’t you glad Byleth spared you?” Dorothea said.

Ferdinand mumbled some response, Byleth didn’t hear.

“Then what’s the problem?” Caspar almost shouted. “Don’t tell me it's your honor as a noble and all that crap. This is war, man. There is nothing noble about it.” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt” Byleth said as she approached them. “But could you give me a moment alone with Ferdinand?”

The former Eagles departed and Byleth watched them leave. She scanned the area and noticed they were alone with the exception of Sylvain. His warm brown eyes were watching her curiously as she bent down and started untying Ferdinand. She mouthed ‘trust me’ and the redhead nodded. 

“I don’t know about you but I need to bathe. The battle is still seeping into my skin.” 

Ferdinand stared at his hands for a moment, flexing them slightly. Byleth offered him her hand. He looked at it for a moment before taking it. Byleth was surprised that he willingly followed her through the camp site and down to the river nearby. She reached out to start removing his layer of clothing but his hands gripped hers.

“I need to apologize again.”

“No you don’t.”

His hands gripped hers tighter. “Please Byleth. I...I did not think I could feel worse than the day Edelgard stripped my father of his position and my house of its power… but each day since then has been the worst day of my life...The atrocities she is committing to achieve victory… I held on to hope that it meant something, that it was worth this pain…and now...now I have abandoned the Empire.”

“Technically you are a prisoner.” Byleth took a step back from him. “Leave if you want to go back. I won’t stop you. If staying here makes you miserable I won’t be a part of it, but I can’t kill you either.”

Ferdinand’s eyes grew wide. She saw the reflection of surprise in his pupils. He gripped his hands together tightly and looked up at the full moon in the sky. He took several deep breaths then looked back at her. 

“You have no idea how much I wished you had chosen the Black Eagles to teach. We all needed a strong leader like you...I’d...I’d be a fool if I walked away from you now. I have no idea what future you are fighting for but if it’s one where I can stand by you and support you then that’s all I need anymore.”

Byleth felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Somehow the Aegir heir always said the most profound things that tugged at her heart. Byleth reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ferdinand practically crushed her into his board chest. 

“Do you forgive me?” he asked into her hair.

“Of course. You didn’t even need to ask. I forgave you even when I felt your dagger at my stomach. You could have stabbed me but you didn’t.” 

Ferdinand gripped her tighter then pulled her chin up so he could kiss her. His kiss was so warm and gentle, she wanted to cry. “You’re too good for this world” he said.

She frowned. “So are you. Now let’s get cleaned up.”

They both stripped down and moved into the cold water. Byleth called forth fire magic to heat up some of the space they occupied. She then helped wash Ferdinand with some soap she brought along and he let her, leaning into her touch and letting his own hands glide along her bare skin in the water. When she finished she handed the soap to him and he took care in washing her. 

“You are very warm to the touch. Do you have a fever?” Byleth shook her head. “Ah so you need release...” Ferdinand pulled her against him, his hand gliding along her spine. “Please let me take care of Byleth. I want to...I want you...” he whispered into her ear. 

Byleth shivered at his confession. She wrapped her legs around him then kissed him. Her one arm hooked his neck so her other hand could reach down and grab his length. He groaned against her mouth and moved his own hand so he could dip two fingers between her folds. It was Byleth’s turn to moan. They kissed and fondled each other until their bodies started to shiver with need. Ferdinand shifted her hips and pushed his huge cock inside of her. He moved her easily in the water to ride his cock. This was so reminiscent of their waterfall adventure that Byleth couldn’t help but smile. He sucked on her neck and controlled their hips until they both climaxed together. 

Ferdinand carried Byleth out of the water. They both toweled off then laid the towels out of the ground. Ferdinand motioned Byleth to lay down, then he proceeded to cover her body with his lips. He kissed every part of her torso then moved down to her core where he licked and sucked on her clit as he fingered her. His amazing mouth pulled another orgasm out of her. When he was hard again he pushed his impressive length back into her and fucked her on the river bank under the moonlight. 

Ferdinand’s flesh felt so amazing against hers. His body was impressive to say the least. Broader now with more lean muscle, he moved with a practiced grace even during sex. His face was now framed with long wavy copper locks that were the most beautiful thing Byleth had ever seen. His jaw and chin were even more pronounced than before and his voice just as tantalizing as ever. Byleth could listen to Ferdinand von Aegir moan for hours. She was sure she could get off just with his voice. 

Similar to Lorenz earlier, there was something soothing about being physically connected to Ferdinand like this. They were both alive when they shouldn’t be. If Byleth wasn’t the one to find them... War was a vicious thing and typically pinned loved ones against each other. Somehow they both caved and spared the other. Byleth was so grateful and happy to have him like this again. She needed to feel him deep inside of her to confirm that he was alive and better for it. 

“Byleth…” he moaned after a particularly deep thrust. “Let me protect you...for now on.” He thrust deep again. “Let me be your shield.” 

Byleth wrapped her legs around him, pulling his cock completely in her. His breath hitched and he kissed her hard. Byleth moaned as he picked up the pace, fucking her until she screamed in pleasure against his mouth. A few moments later his own orgasm pulled sexy cries out of him that actually made Byleth’s orgasm flare back to life. She clenched hard around his cock and he whimpered into her neck. His mouth found hers again and they made out until their bodies came down from the high of their pleasure.

A few minutes later they were both cleaned up and dressed, sitting along the river bank and looking out at the moon’s reflection in the water. Ferdinand had laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly. They sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke.

“About my request… I meant what I said. I want to protect you, I want to help you fight for Fodlan. Will you let me be your shield?”

Byleth frowned and stroked his hand. “I don’t want a shield Ferdinand, but I’ll gladly accept your strength and wisdom.” 

“Nonsense” he said, flashing her with one of his beautiful smiles. It honestly warmed her chest seeing it again after so long. “I will protect you but I will also help everyone else. In fact, I know a great deal of what the Empire is planning. Not as much as I should...but Edelgard doesn’t really trust anyone besides Hubert.”

“Whatever you can give us will be useful. Thank you.” Byleth smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now let’s get some sleep. I’m sure Lorenz will share his tent with you.”

They walked a few steps before noticing Sylvain, leaning against a large tree. Byleth had a feeling he had kept an eye on them in case Ferdinand changed his mind. He gave Byleth a soft smile and she immediately went into his arms. Sylvain kissed the top of her head and nodded to Ferdinand.

“So you’re with us?” he asked.

“Yes of course.”

“Good. Now if you don’t mind I need to claim Byleth. One of her partners won’t be able to sleep until she is next to him.” 

Ferdinand nodded and made his way back into the camp. 

“Thank you” Byleth said. 

“For what?” Sylvain questioned.

“For trusting me. For trying to understand everything I do.”

Sylvain gave her that wonderfully warm smile of his. “Anything for you By. Now I meant what I said. I can hear Felix tossing and turning and grumbling from here.”

Byleth giggled and let him pull her toward their shared tent. 

The second she walked in Felix reached for her. He removed her outer layers until she was in a tank top and underwear, then pulled her into the warmth of their covers. He immediately crushed her against him and buried his face into her neck. Byleth chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“You are awfully possessive tonight” she teased.

“You would be too if you thought I was about to die.” His vermilion eyes peered up at her. “Stop giving me a heart attack everyday” he scolded.

“I’m sorry Fe.”

He shifted a bit so his lips were only an inch from hers. “If you’re really sorry you’d stop doing it.” He kissed her deeply.

“Ok don’t start with that. We all need to sleep” Sylvain said as he joined them under the covers.

Felix growled but moved back to nuzzling her neck. Sylvain chuckled and wrapped an arm around Byleth’s stomach.

Byleth smiled. This day could have gone soo much worse. She needed to enjoy these types of moments when she could. 

Maybe things were starting to look up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ferdinand and I actually had a story started with him and Byleth before I wrote this story. I might go back to it. We need more Ferdie/Byleth stories, also Ferdie/Dorothea. 
> 
> One more reunion ahead! If you've followed the Blue Lions Route you know who shows up at the Great Bridge battle. I obviously delayed his return a bit for the plot of the story but I promise it works (I hope).
> 
> On another note I've considered your requests for who else to add to the story. I've actually wrote out two new lover chapters and I think they work. Might do one more yet. I have a few chapters before they come out but I promise they are coming!


	26. Reunion 3 (The Chivalrous Archer and the Dedicated Vassal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue has returned and Byleth is grateful in so many ways.

Byleth awoke the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. Both her boys were still curled around her and she smiled at the sight. Sylvain was already awake, his warm brown eyes meeting hers when she looked at him. She freed her arm from Felix so she could wrap both of them around the redhead’s neck. Sylvain grinned and kissed her, then started running his hands along her body. Byleth did the same, feeling the muscle’s of his back and the heat of his skin. They kissed and explored until Sylvain shifted her underwear to the side and pushed his thick cock inside of her. Byleth moaned happily. Her body was still not evened out from yesterday's battle. In fact she was surprised she was able to sleep through the night, without the throb of need rousing her. 

Sylvain took his time, pumping in and out of her, slow and deep. It felt so heavenly. They melted into each other's lips and touch and fucked at his wonderful pace. 

Just as Byleth started to feel Sylvain’s cock throbbing with climax, a hand traced along her stomach and a body pressed against her back. Felix was awake and wanted to join in. His lips kissed her shoulder as his hand moved up to her breasts. She could feel his hard length pressing against her ass. Byleth rubbed against him as Sylvain picked up his pace. Felix shifted up to his elbows and pulled Byleth’s lips to his. Byleth moaned at the touch of her guys, the addition of Felix’s attention pushing her to climax on Sylvain’s cock. The swordsman stifled her cries with his lips. Sylvain kept fucking her, his own moans growing loud. Felix shifted more and pulled the redhead’s mouth to his. Byleth watched Felix consume Sylvain as she felt his cock climax into her womb. It was incredibly sexy to see and feel.

Sylvain pulled out of her and gave her a little smile. It was the last thing she saw before she was shifted to face Felix. The swordsman claimed her lips again and pushed his thick cock in between her folds. Byleth whimpered at the feeling, still a bit sensitive from her orgasm. Felix fucked her fast, clearly not seeing the need to take his time like Sylvain. Byleth was moaning loudly into his mouth as his hand pulled her hips against his. 

It was Sylvain’s turn to kiss her shoulders and tease her breasts. Byleth loved when they worked together like this. Felix thrusted harder and moaned loudly. They both climaxed together, stifling the other’s cries with their connected lips. 

Byleth lay wrapped up in Felix as he continued to kiss her. She had to press lightly on his chest to get him to back up so she could catch her breath. He grinned at her movement. Byleth shifted to lay on her back. Each of the boys started kissing a part of her skin, Sylvain her neck and Felix her breasts.

“Mmmm boys. There’s too much to be done for more of this right now.” Byleth hissed when Felix bit down on her nipple and Sylvain her neck. “Not fair!” she whined. 

They both chuckled and released her. She almost whined again at the absence of their warmth. Byleth sighed then got up to get dressed. Today was going to be stressful. There was a lot of war planning to do...and Byleth had to once again decide if the church would continue to fight with the Kingdom. 

The camp was alive with troops eating breakfast and preparing for the day. Byleth scooped up a couple of biscuits then walked away from the noise of the campsite. She caught sight of Ashe a few steps ahead of her and jogged to catch up with him.

“Good morning Ashe. Are you heading out for a patrol?”

“Ah good morning Byleth. Yes it is my turn to scope the surrounding woods. Care to join me?”

Byleth nodded, thinking it would be good to clear her mind, and handed him a biscuit. Ashe smiled and accepted. They walked along in silence through the wooded area outside of the bridge on the Alliance side. It was unlikely anyone would attack from this side but they weren’t positive that the Empire didn’t have troops stashed in Gloucester somewhere. 

Byleth was happy for this moment of solitude. Her mind went blank as it’s only focus was to scan the woods for signs of human life. She was so focused that she almost jumped when Ashe reached out and touched her hand. She looked down at his gesture and linked her fingers with his. Ashe was such an affectionate person. He loved being able to touch someone he cared for at all times in any manner. He was just so full of love. 

“Moment’s like these are nice” Ashe said with a small smile on his face. 

“They really are” she agreed and returned his smile.

They walked hand in hand for a while until Byleth stopped. The slightest movement caught her attention. She felt Ashe’s eyes search her posture then he too attempted to see what she spotted. A figure appeared around a thick tree. He was huge, easily over six feet tall and broad. He held his weapons above his head and placed them on the ground, hands in the air.

Byleth’s chest tightened. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure they weren’t deceiving her. Ashe’s grip on her hand was so tight it hurt. He tried to move forward but she stopped him. 

“Who are you?” she shouted at the man.

“I do not mean to startle you Professor, but I’d hope I haven't changed that much in three years. I am Dedue.”

Ashe tried to move forward again but she restrained him again.

“You are supposed to be dead, according to Dimitri.” She tried to keep her voice calm, praying this wasn’t some sort of trick.

“That is true. The Duscur men we saved as a class, freed me from prison before I was killed in His Highness’s place. I apologize that it took me so long to return to you all. I was in rough shape when the men found me and they took me back to Duscur.”

Byleth could hear Ashe trying to hold back his sobs of joy. 

“Are you alone?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“To return to my position as prince Dimitri’s vassal. I must continue to protect him.”

Byleth let Ashe go and he ran for Dedue. The big man caught the small archer easily and embraced him. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at their happy faces. She gave them a few moments before she too ran into Dedue’s embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” she said against his chest. 

“I too am glad to see you survived the fall. I heard rumors that you were with His Highness.”

Dedue gently lowered her back down to the ground. He picked up his weapons, re-secured them, then followed Byleth and Ashe back toward the camp.

“Before we get there you should know…” Byleth began. “Dimitri is… well he is not himself. He is hellbent on revenge and cares little for his kingdom or his army. He…won’t let me...” she trailed off. Dedue placed a large hand on her shoulder. 

“His Highness took the loss of you very hard… It took me a while to get him to eat again… Once we returned to Fhirdiad it only got worse. Although he still tried to manage his royal duties, there was already a deep conspiracy in place within the Kingdom. Cornelia killed Rufus and blamed it on the prince. His Highness bared his inner demons at the wrong time, allowing everyone to believe that woman’s lies. I...I do not know if I can do anything for him but I will try. For all of you.”

Byleth frowned. “That’s all I can ask for. I just wanted you to know.” She felt Dedue analyze her expression. 

“He won’t let you touch him?” he asked after a while.

“No...every time I try...I might get to caress his cheek for a second before he reacts aggressively.”

Dedue sighed but did not ask anymore questions. 

They returned to the camp and showed Dedue where Dimitri was. The prince hadn’t left his tent since the battle concluded. Byleth watched the Duscur man enter the tent, then left to find Seteth. 

-  
Dedue’s return did little to help Dimitri. If anything he ended up being another catalyst to the madman’s desires. Byleth had little doubt that this would be the case but she hoped that seeing Dedue alive would help bring some humanity back to the prince. His friend in fact had not died for him, that should mean something...

The bulk of the army returned to the monastery to plan their next attack and resupply. Byleth was able to convince Seteth to stay with the Kingdom for one more battle. She still had hopes that Dimitri would turn around. He had become slightly more talkative since his vassal’s return and even requested that Dedue never again put his life on the line in such a manner. However, Dimitri was very angry that they did not push forward into Empire territory right after the bridge victory.

-  
Byleth sat in the cathedral eating her lunch. Usually she took breakfast there but things had become more chaotic since they returned. She watched the looming figure, that was Dimitri, continue his long vigil of staring at the rubble in the cathedral. He had already acknowledged her presence by shouting at her to leave at least twice...so that was some kind of progress. Byleth noticed the addition of Dedue in the cathedral. Apparently he too was going to participate in the daily vigil. 

Today she was going to try something different...Byleth finished her meal then approached the prince. He practically growled at her but did not shout. She decided today was not a day for words. Byleth took the risk of linking her hand with one of his. He tried to pull it away but she had already accomplished her goal. Byleth tugged on his hand and was surprised when he followed her around the large pile of rubble and to the small alcove in front of the holy tomb. She sat on the ground and pulled him to sit with her. The prince tensed at the movement but once again followed her lead. She tugged on his arm until he obeyed her command to rest his head in her lap. Byleth stroked his golden locks and began to hum a wordless melody. His body was tight and tense for a while but eventually he gave into her soothing touch. His arm wrapped around her back and he shifted into her body more, getting comfortable. Eventually she felt him completely relax and fall asleep. 

Thank the Goddess. Apparently having Dedue back did more than she realized. Byleth’s eyes took in the huge form of the prince of Faerghus. It had been a while since she saw him like this, eyes closed and at peace. Even when he looked like death itself she still found beauty in him. He always had his black armor on and his lance with him, ready for the next battle. It must have been draining to always be expecting a fight. Maybe she should have tried to sleep with him sooner. 

Byleth continued to hum softly and stroke his hair. She must have done that for half an hour before she too drifted off. 

-  
Byleth awoke to the feeling of someone’s lips on her stomach. She moaned at the sensation as their hands gripped her thighs. Her body was shifted under another before she was finally able to open her eyes. The golden locks of the prince of Faerghus was the first thing she saw. She had almost forgotten where they were as his mouth found her breast. His hard cock pressed against her core and she couldn’t help but moan loudly.

“Dima…” she said softly running her fingers through his hair. 

Dimitri continued to grind against her core and suck on her flesh. She wanted to pull his mouth to hers but was afraid to distract him, afraid this was just a nice dream she would wake up from at any moment. But no… she had to find out if he was in the right frame of mind. She couldn’t be with him if he would turn dark and cruel. Byleth moved her hand down and pulled at his chin. He followed her movements and kissed her hard. Byleth almost cried at the feeling of Dimitri’s lips again. His kiss was passionate but not cruel, just heated. Her arms linked around his neck, sinking into him more. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other on the floor for a while. Dimitri kept giving her wonderfully warm kisses, her name occasionally falling from his lips. Byleth just held onto him, not wanting to ruin anything. 

She wasn’t sure how long they did this but as always it wasn’t meant to last. Dimitri suddenly pulled back, a hand pushing down on her chest to keep her from following his mouth. He sat back, his other hand lightly brushing across his bottom lip, eye wide. 

“Dima?” 

“No…” he said low. “No Byleth. Don’t let me continue to defile you. Don’t let this beast have you.” 

Byleth tried to shift but the pressure on her chest increased. She almost couldn’t breath. 

“Dima…”

“Are you mad?” He said, his voice gaining a half crazed tone. “How many times do I have to hurt you before you finally stay away?”

“I don’t care how much you hurt me. I can handle it. I love you and I will help you.”

He shook his head. “No Byleth. You loved the weak prince. Are you blind or do you not realize there is no part of him left in me?” He stood up and walked out. “Leave me alone.”

Byleth stood up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm but Dimitri wiped it back, the force knocking Byleth to the ground. 

“I said leave me!” 

Byleth made to move after him again, but Dedue’s strong arms stopped her. He helped her to stand then pulled her against his chest. This action gave her a few moments to breathe and think. She watched Dimitri’s form walk out of the cathedral. 

Suddenly, Byleth started crying. She couldn’t help it. She had a glimpse of her Dimitri, felt him even. How much of this pain over him had she kept bottled up? Her sobs were loud and uncontrolled. For once Byleth was grateful that most of the people stayed out of the cathedral since Dimitri chose it as his lurking grounds. Dedue tried to soothe her but that just made her cry harder. The big man held her until she finally calmed down. 

A gentle hand traced along her back that definitely did not belong to the Duscur man. Byleth pulled her head back to catch sight of Ashe’s bright green eyes. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Felix and Sylvain wanted me to tell you they are both out on scouting missions this evening. They will return later” 

She nodded against Dedue’s chest, an odd pain hitting her stomach. Ashe then gave her one of his wonderful smiles.

“It is rather late. Why don’t you come have dinner with Dedue and I in my room? I know we would both love your company Byleth.”

Byleth nodded, not wanting to be alone. She let Ashe link one of his hands with hers and guide her out of the cathedral. 

Ashe did his best to chat Byleth up while they ate, to do anything in his power to keep her from crying again. She had noticed his smiles came even easier now that Dedue had returned. The two apparently picked up their relationship right where they left off. Seeing these two back together really helped dull the ache in her heart. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ashe asked after dinner was over.

“No...Do you have anything stronger?” Byleth asked.

Dedue nodded his head and left to get something out his room. He returned a moment later with a glass bottle containing amber colored liquid. He poured them each a glass. Ashe sipped his while Dedue and Byleth drank theirs in a few gulps. He then refilled their glasses.

“I’m so glad you’re back” she said to Dedue with a smile. 

He returned her smile and her heart melted a little. Dedue rarely smiled but when he did they were also so gentle and kind. 

Dedue reached over and pulled Byleth onto his lap. Ashe took her seat then pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging them. Byleth moaned slightly at the wonderful feeling. She apparently really needed this. Dedue added his own hands to her shoulders and pressed into the tight muscles. Byleth moaned even louder and completely sank into their administrations, occasionally taking a sip of her harsh drink. Holy Goddess, this is amazing and relaxing. 

At one point Dedue removed her shirt, allowing him to knead the muscles of her back easier. Ashe had shifted his chair closer and was now massaging her legs. Byleth couldn’t help but reach out and run her fingers through Ashe’s soft silvery hair. He shivered at the contact but smiled. They continued to massage her body until Dedue finally stopped and leaned down next to her face. 

“Byleth…” He said, pulling her out of the relaxed hazy state. “Can I… May I have you again? I’ve missed your soothing touch.” 

Byleth smiled at his polite manners. He relieved her of her shirt and touched her bare back, but this he asked permission for. Dedue was such a gentle soul. It was no wonder Ashe loved him so much. Speaking of Ashe, she glanced at the archer, making sure he was ok with this. Ashe gave her a bright smile and nodded his head. Byleth leaned forward and kissed him. She was a bit surprised when his hand on her jaw kept her lips from moving back right away.

“Can we both have you again?” Ashe asked. 

Byleth bit her lips, her mind running with interesting images. She nodded and Ashe kissed her again. Dedue picked her up and moved her to straddle him. She could feel his huge length between her legs. His lips met hers and his tongue pushed into her mouth. Byleth moaned, her mind playing other wonderful memories of her times with the Duscur man. He kissed her for a long while, their bodies grinding against each other. Byleth was certain they had never kissed this long before and she was glad to experience it now. She needed this type of affection after the draining afternoon with the prince.

Dedue picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled off her remaining clothes then stripped himself. Ashe joined them on the bed. He pressed his nimble fingers into Byleth’s core as he knelt down to take Dedue’s huge length into his mouth. Byleth tightened at the sight of Ashe taking the Duscur man’s cock in his mouth. He only sucked on Dedue for a bit before he pulled away and glanced at Byleth. Ashe’s cheeks turned a light shade a red as he leaned down to suck on one of her breasts. 

“Byleth...there is always something I’ve wanted to do.”

“Oh?” she said.

“May I...fuck your breasts?”

“Oh!” That was something she had never done before. In fact it was kinda surprising seeing all the other things she’d done. “Yes. Please fuck my breasts Ashe.”

Ashe smiled then moved to the center of her chest. His tongue licked the area, then the sides of her breasts, lubricating them for his cock. Dedue had shifted under Ashe, taking the archer’s cock in his mouth, adding his own saliva as lubricant. When he was satisfied with his prep work, Ashe straddled her waist. At first he teased her nipples with the head of his cock, running the soft flesh along her skin to make it harder at his touch. The sight was incredibly erotic. Then he placed his cock between her breasts. Byleth pushed them together for him and he started rocking his length along the sensitive flesh. They both moaned at the feeling. Byleth’s moans got louder as Dedue’s massive cock pushed into her sex. 

They boys took their time with Byleth, fucking her sex and breasts slowly, making sure she enjoyed every second of it. Ashe’s cock felt wonderful between her breasts. His hard length running along her tender skin. She enjoyed watching his facial expressions and the way his hips bucked into her chest. Byleth was surprised when his moans became louder and he poured his seed all over her chest. Byleth was even more pleased when Dedue shifted her back up so he could clean Ashe’s cum off of her with his tongue. She moaned happily at the feeling. Dedue must have enjoyed it as well because his cock grew bigger inside of her and his intense orgasm gave Byleth one of her own. 

Dedue laid beside her, his tongue still licking along her chest, making sure he got every last drop of Ashe. The archer in the meantime had positioned himself between her legs. His tongue was working to drink every drop of her and Dedue from inside her folds. Byleth moaned, her mind focused on their tongues enjoying her flesh and each other’s seed. Damn this was sexy. 

Finally satisfied by his cleaning efforts, Dedue returned to kissing her lips. Ashe had also pulled back, his fingers replacing his tongue as he lay against her back. If Byleth could somehow declare to the world that Ashe had the best fingers she would. It never took him long to get her close with those magical digits. His hard length was grinding against her ass as he worked. Dedue’s was pressed against her stomach and she reached down to start stroking it. Remembering his weak point, she shifted a bit so she could cup his balls and elicit a wonderful groan out of him. Ashe worked her hard, making sure she climaxed on his fingers before he pushed his dick into her folds. Byleth whimpered at the feeling of his cock on her overly sensitive flesh. 

Byleth motioned for Dedue to shift up on the bed so she had access to his package. Ashe moved her onto her stomach so she could lick and suck Dedue’s scrotum as Ashe penetrated her. She could tell the archer loved the noises his partner was making as Byleth played with his weak spots. Ashe was fucking her particually hard. He had her stomach completely pressed into the bed, the force of his thrusts not allowing her to move to her knees. Byleth moaned on Dedue’s testicles and she thought for sure he almost came like that but he pulled away suddenly. 

She wondered why he got off the bed but then Ashe dipped two of his fingers into Byleth’s ass and her mind went blank. Dedue reappeared and handed Ashe some oil. The archer slowed down his pace so he could push three oiled fingers into Byleth’s ass. She whined and Dedue used his mouth to keep her quiet. Ashe prepped her for a bit, slowly pumping his length in and out of her while he worked. When he thought she was ready, he pulled his cock out of her cunt, oiled it, then pushed it into her ass. She whined again as he thrusted a few times.

Byleth was surprised when Ashe pulled her back on top of his chest. Dedue shifted over her and pushed his massive cock into her sex. His big hand managed to catch the loud scream she admitted at the feeling. Dedue had positioned himself in a way that gave Ashe some room to thrust up in Byleth. Dedue also wrapped an arm around Byleth’s middle, supporting her weight so she didn’t hurt Ashe. Apparently the big man only needed one arm to hold them both up. 

The guys started fucking her, slow and steady. Byleth moaned loudly, unrestrained by Dedue’s hand anymore. Ashe’s cock was already insanely hard in her ass. He must have been close before he even pushed into her backside. She could feel his breath along her shoulders as he worked to please her. It didn’t take much for Byleth to completely crumble in this position. They gave her a few moments, Dedue lightly sucking on her breasts while she caught her breath. She tightened around him to tell him she was ready for more. They both picked up the pace this time, fucking her faster, deeper. Ashe could only hold out for a bit before pouring his seed into her ass. Dedue fucked her a bit longer before he too filled her up. 

Again, Byleth was pleasantly surprised when the two men bent down to clean up the other’s mess. It was an oddly soothing and pleasing way to end their wonderful session. They even exchanged a few kisses that made Byleth shiver a bit, almost asking them for more. But no, she was happy with this. If she needed more she’d find one of her partners later. At the moment she just wanted to lay wrapped up in their warmth. 

At one point Ashe got up to make them some tea, leaving the other two in the bed. Byleth traced her fingers along Dedue’s massive chest. His big hands slowly caressed her sides. Byleth wished there was some other way to express to him how happy she was that he was alive and with them but she had no idea how. Dedue had been the calming strength of the Blue Lions. His absence had formed a bigger hole then she realized. Now that he was back everything felt complete again. All she needed to do now was pull Dimitri out of the dark recesses of his mind and into the light.

Dedue’s hand moved to her face. “Do not worry. He will return.”

Byleth’s eyes grew wide. “Can you read minds now?”

He gave her one of his soft smiles. “You’ve always worn a certain expression when you think about His Highness. That hasn’t changed. I know he still loves you. I could tell when he followed you and fell asleep in your lap earlier today. I… I hope it was ok that I watched you sleep for a while. It was nice to see you both relaxed.”

Byleth nodded and smiled. “I always feel safe when you watch over me.”

Dedue kissed her. “I am always watching over you when I can.”

“We all are” Ashe said from across the room. 

Byleth leaned up to catch the archer’s wonderful smile. “You two do so many good things to my heart” she said with a smile. 

Ashe moved over and kissed her, then helped her to stand. He gave her one of his shirts and Dedue sat her down on his lap again. They drank their tea while Ashe dove into the summary of the latest book he was reading. 

Again Byleth wondered how many people one person could love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue and Ashe are just the sweetest. I love the idea of them as a couple. I feel like no matter the extent of their relationship with Byleth, they would always be a soothing, welcomed presence. 
> 
> Next we approach the disaster that is Gronder Field. It literally hurts me every time I fight this battle in the game from either the Blue Lions or the Golden Deer routes. Ugh! But I must write it. It's too important, especially to the Blue Lions route. But we get to see a glimpse of the amazing Alliance leader so there's that.
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	27. The Pain of the Living Part 1 (The Swordsman and the Philander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Gronder field has pitted the Empire, Kingdom and Alliance against each other. Byleth struggles to face Claude and keep control of Dimitri. The battle results in a loss that shakes the core of several of the Lions.

Byleth stood with the Knights and the Kingdom army on Gronder field. The scene before her was too familiar, the Empire to her right and the Alliance to her left. She couldn’t see Edelgard or Claude due to the thick fog but she knew they were somewhere on the field. Byleth could barely breathe at the thought of possibly facing Alliance leader. She hoped the reports were wrong and he wasn’t here, that maybe Lord Gloucester had rejoined the Empire and it was only his troops. 

“Do not attack the Alliance” Byleth said to her troops. “We don’t know why they are here. Only attack them if they attack us.”

“I’ll kill anyone in my way” Dimitri stated next to her. 

Byleth sighed, knowing an argument with him was pointless. She just prayed this wouldn’t turn into a chaotic mess. With the fog, there was no telling what would happen. 

The fighting broke out. Dimitri was true to his word and began slaughtering indiscriminately. Byleth tried to stick by him, tried to guide him into Empire soldiers only, but it didn’t work. She caught the tell tale signs of Alliance gold fall before him. 

“Dimitri! Stop!” she shouted.

The prince whipped his lance around. He would have hit her with it, but a glowing red arrow hit Dimitri’s shoulder changing the lance’s trajectory. A group of Empire soldiers suddenly surrounded them. Dedue appeared next to Dimitri but Byleth was left alone. Dimitri started slaughtering the imperial soldiers. Just as a few went to attack Byleth, the fog cleared for a moment and she was suddenly lifted into the air. 

“Hey ya Teach. Come here often?” The warm smile and deep green eyes of the leader of Alliance filled her vision as he pulled her into the saddle of his wyvern.

“Claude!”

Dimitri roared suddenly and Byleth looked down to see the prince staring at them, surrounded by the bodies of the imperial soldiers. 

“I’ll kill you Riegan!” he shouted. 

“Now now your princeliness, that's no way to treat your ally. The Alliance does not want to fight the Kingdom.”

“I don’t care about the Alliance. If you get in my way I will kill you. Now give her back!” Dimitri shouted. 

“You almost killed her.”

Dimitri had no response to that. 

“Are you in charge of the Kingdom army?” Claude quietly questioned. Byleth nodded. “I came here to fight Edelgard. I didn’t realize you guys were here too with this cursed fog. I’ll command my troops to stay away from the Kingdom if you do the same.”

“Of course.” Byleth turned so she could kiss him. It was so hard to pull away but they were in the middle of a battle. 

Byleth shouted out the order from Claude’s wyvern then jumped down to join back in the fray. It almost broke her heart to move out of Claude’s warmth but hopefully she could talk to him after they won this fight. 

The battle continued, the Kingdom and the Alliance doing their best to avoid each other. Byleth had no idea where Dimitri was now so instead she stayed near Claude. She couldn’t bear if something happened to him before they got to talk. It was comforting having him behind her on his wyvern. His arrows hit several enemies she didn’t see. Byleth had forgotten how skilled her golden deer was with a bow, the addition of the wvyern making him more deadly. 

Dimitri appeared out of nowhere. He swung at Byleth catching her with the blunt end of his lance. The attack knocked the wind out of her and she hit the ground hard. Byleth tried to stand but darkness consumed her vision. The last thing she saw was Dimitri’s face. His expression was unreadable but she could tell he was picking her up.

\--  
Byleth awoke to a pounding headache. Her head was resting on something warm and she felt the soothing tells of faith magic running along her skin. She whimpered at the odd mix of pain and healing.

“You’re ok By. I’ve got you” A warm familiar voice said as a gloved hand stroked her cheek. 

Byleth cracked her eyes open to see the Leader of the Alliance. Claude gave her a weak smile. She attempted to speak but was too busy trying to memorize what her golden deer looked like now. Byleth had no idea how Claude could get sexier but he had managed it. His green eyes still shone with that wonderful mix of mischief and love. His face sported a thin beard and his hair was slightly longer and pushed back away from his face. 

“Hey beautiful” he said softly.

“Hey handsome.” 

Claude smiled at her and she thought she had died and gone to heaven. 

“Ok. That’s the best I can do. Perhaps we should have had someone else heal her” a soft voice next to Byleth said.

“No one could possibly do a better job then you Marianne” Claude praised.

Byleth caught sight of the soft spoken faith user. Claude helped her sit up and Byleth gave her thanks to Marianne, before she departed.

“What happened?”

“The prince accidentally knocked you out. He handed you to me after it happened and shouted at me to get you healed. After that I’m not sure. It’s my understanding the Kingdom and Church won but Edelgard escaped.”

Byleth wasn’t surprised that the emperor got away. “How are your troops?”

“Pretty beat up. I’m going to pull them back into my territory. I have a feeling Edelgard won’t let the Alliance alone anymore. But I knew that when I jumped into this mess. I just couldn’t continue to sit back and do nothing. Especially not after the advances you’ve made.”

“I hope you’re not in danger.”

Claude stroked her cheek. “If I am, I know you’ll come save me.”

Byleth chuckled which shot pain through her head. 

“Hey now. Take it easy.” 

Byleth sunk back into Claude’s warmth. She stayed there for a while, his arms wrapped around her. She caught the scent of vanilla and clove and smiled. One of her hands gripped around his arm and she tilted her head up to see him.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Claude gave her a soft smile and kissed her. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. How much I’ve needed you” he said. 

She stroked his cheek lightly. Claude pulled her to straddle his lap and kissed her deeply. Byleth immediately melted into his wonderful warmth. Her chest actually tightened at the feeling of him. No words could explain how much she missed this man, how much she needed him.

“I’ve just realized in this moment that I haven't lost any of my love for you. If anything I think I have more” Claude said softly. 

Byleth smiled. It was one of sweetest things she’d ever heard. “I love you” she said.

“I love you too By.”

They kissed a bit more than Claude helped her to stand. 

“Oh Mr. Leaderman” Hilda’s voice echoed outside the tent. The pink haired woman walked in and saw Byleth. “Oh hey there Professor. Heard you were alive. Maybe the Leader of Alliance can stop moping all the time now.”

“Hilda…” Claude practically growled. “What do you want?”

“Just to give you these. It’s the list of the departed. The Church gave us theirs too.”

Byleth reached out and took the Church’s list. Her eyes scanned it quickly making sure her absence hadn’t cost her any of the Lions. It was too late to turn back time now but she needed to know either way. She almost breathed a sigh of relief until she saw the last name. 

“I need to go” Byleth said. “I’m sorry Claude. I wish I could stay longer.” She handed him the list and pointed to the last name.

“I understand. I’ll find a way to see you soon.”

Byleth kissed him then rushed out of the tent.

-  
Despite the victory, the Kingdom and the Church’s camp was somber. Byleth made her way through it, searching for the proof she needed to confirm the name. She spotted Dedue and ran to him. Dimitri stood a ways away, hovering over a body on a cot, raven hair hanging down over the sides. Her chest tightened, her mind playing tricks on her that it could be her swordsman.

“What happened?” she choked out.

“A girl attempted to assassinate His Highness. She was an Imperial spy that we let join us after the last battle. We thought she was looking to avenge her brother. We were right but apparently it was His Highness that had killed him. Lord Rodrigue noticed her dagger and jumped in the way. It was a fatal wound…”

Byleth walked over to the corpse. She couldn’t help but reach out and move some of the raven locks out of his face. Byleth shivered. Felix looked a lot like his father. For a brief moment she imagined him lying there. She shook the image and turned to the prince.

“Dima…” she said gently, reaching out a hand towards him.

“Please Byleth...not now” he said quietly. 

Byleth glanced at his face. It was pained, mournful. This loss really shook Dimitri. She wished she could help him but she knew someone else needed her more now. 

“If you need me, just ask” she said, lightly touching his arm, then walked off to find Felix.

Byleth spotted Sylvain first. He was leaning against a tree staring into the woods. Thumping noises could be heard echoing in the direction he was looking. Byleth walked up next to Sylvain and linked her hand with his.

“How long has he been swinging his sword?”

Sylvain sighed and gripped her hand almost painfully. “Since we got back. Where were you? Dimitri mumbled something about Claude. We thought you might be M.I.A or captured by the Empire but he insisted you were safe. Which was hard to believe between all the other incoherent things he was saying.”

“I’m sorry. Dimitri accidentally knocked me out. The fog made him think I was the enemy. Apparently he gave me to Claude and commanded the Alliance leader to “fix me”. Claude took me back to his camp and Marianne healed me. I...I had no idea what happened. I ran here as soon as I could.”

Byleth took a step forward but Sylvain held her back. “Don’t By. Leave him alone right now.”

“But…”

“I’ve already tried. He almost cut me open with his sword. Let him exhaust himself. I’ll carry him back to our tent when he passes out. We will be there for him when he wakes up.”

Byleth frowned. She knew he was right. You couldn’t force Felix to do anything he didn’t want to, especially face his feelings. Sylvain wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. They stood there and watched Felix drain all of his power, his crest occasionally bursting to life to help him along. When Felix finally passed out Sylvain retrieved him. They took him back to their tent, cleaned him up, changed his clothes and snuggled into the sleeping bags with him. 

At one point in the night, Byleth felt Felix’s arms wrap around her, his face nuzzle into her neck.

When she awoke the next morning they were in the same spot. Based on his breathing she could tell he was awake. Byleth was afraid to say anything and instead ran her fingers through his hair. Sylvain kissed the swordsman’s back then left to find them breakfast. Felix stayed wrapped up in Byleth until it was time to leave. He didn’t say a word to either of them.

-  
Both Dimitri and Felix shut themselves off from everyone since they returned to the monastery. Dimitri was no longer cold to people, he just sat in silence on one of the church pews. Dedue was able to get him to eat and bathe but that was it. Felix on the other hand was always at the training grounds. Sylvain had to keep an eye on him, because he had a tendency to over use his crest and pass out in the middle of training. When he wasn’t in the training grounds Felix sat on the third floor terrace, looking out across Garreg Mach. 

Byleth was surprised that Felix still slept with them. She thought for sure, based on the way he was acting, that he’d go off to his old dorm. He wasn’t always there when she went to sleep, but every morning the swordsman was wrapped up in Byleth when she awoke. It gave her some hope he’d eventually open up. 

The only issue was that Byleth and Sylvain weren’t certain how to act around Felix...sexually. Since they all slept in the same room, neither Byleth nor Sylvain touched each other. They didn’t want to upset Felix or make him feel excluded or pressured. They knew he’d let them know when he was ready again. But Byleth… unfortunately she had needs because of her cursed crest and had yet to deal with them since the battle. It would have been easy to sneak off somewhere with Sylvain or Linhardt, maybe even with Seteth after they were done with their work. But Byleth couldn’t bring herself to do it. She feared hurting Felix in any way right now and decided to just deal with the affects. But as always that was easier said than done.

-  
Byleth leaned against the wall next to the stair entrance to the third floor. Her eyesight was a blur, her brain addled and her knees weak. She kept uttering curses, wishing for once the Crest of Flames would give her a break. Emotional needs were more important than physical ones, damnit. It didn’t help that some of the hurtful things Dimitri had said to her kept running through her mind…’a slave for cock’ and ‘a commoner whore with a crest’. She would wait for Felix. She loved him and she would figure something out.

Byleth gritted her teeth and tried to move off the wall. The effort was futile and she leaned back again, head in her hands trying to breathe. Why was this crest such a burden...

“What are you doing?”

Shit, she’d been discovered… It was extremely late in the evening and she was hoping to suffer through this alone. She tried to spit out a witty retort but no sound came from her mouth.

“Byleth!” 

The voice sounded concerned. She peaked through her fingers at the handsome face of the new head of House Fraldarius. Again she cursed. Of all the people to find her…

Felix’s hand reached out and cupped her chin gently. He pulled it up so he could look into her eyes.

“This is your crest right?” Again Byleth didn’t respond. “Damnit Byleth! What did you do?”

Felix picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs to their room. Byleth wanted to scream. Now she managed to worry him anyway…Felix kicked the door open and startled Sylvain. 

“What’s wrong with her?” the redhead said as Felix laid her down on the bed.

“What do you think? Have you not been taking care of her?”

“She…” Sylvain swallowed, thinking his words through. “We decided we didn’t want to do anything to upset you.”

“We? Neither of you have been with anyone since...Gronder?”

“No Fe. We wanted to make sure we were available for you if you needed us.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Felix shouted. “You both have needs you can’t control.”

“Sometimes other things are more important” Sylvain countered calmly. “Like being there for someone you love.”

All the fight left Felix and his shoulders visibly drooped. “I...I...Ugh! I don’t deserve either of you! I know you two constantly walk on eggshells around me because you’re afraid my feelings will get hurt.” He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. “I’m not that fragile. I can handle things as long as…as...” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. 

Byleth reached out and grabbed his hand. Felix looked at her with a soft expression. He completely laid down on the bed and pulled Byleth to him. 

Felix stroked her cheek when he said “as long as I have you both I can deal with everything else.” He gently kissed Byleth then glanced back at Sylvain. “So please stop doing this. Take care of her, take care of yourself. I’ll be fine.” Sylvain nodded his head but didn’t speak. 

Felix turned his attention back to Byleth. His beautiful eyes bore into hers, searching for something. “Syl… could you…could you leave us alone for a bit? I want to take care of her.”

Sylvain’s expression reflected disappointment but he managed a smile and a nod then moved toward the door.

“Wait! I...I just want one time alone with her. I...want you next.”

Sylvain smiled. “I’ll run you two a bath. How about that?”

Felix nodded then turned his attention back to Byleth. “Of all the stupid shit to do…” he chastised before claiming her mouth. 

Byleth moaned just at the feeling of his lips. She knew it was probably stupid to ignore her crest but she didn’t care. It felt right to be kissing Felix first after everything that happened. His touches and his mouth were wonderful and passionate. His length was already hard and pressing into her stomach. His body wrapped around hers. Their hands touching and gripping each others flesh. This was worth it. 

Felix didn’t tease her long before pushing his thick cock into her slick folds. They both let out a relieved happy moan. 

“Baby…” he said looking into her eyes. “I appreciate you waiting for me. I...I love you.” Felix kissed her then began thrusting. 

Byleth wanted to return his words but the pleasure turned them into moans. They fucked on their sides, facing each other. Limbs tangled together, hips meeting in desperate thrusts, lips colliding with need. It felt so good to have him. She wanted him forever. They both climaxed hard. The release after so many days was absolutely amazing. Byleth saw little stars in her vision and was grateful they were laying down. Felix kept her tight against him for a bit, both trying to regulate their breathing. 

Byleth caught his eyes and he smiled at her. Damn Felix’s smiles were so amazing. Byleth couldn’t help the words that fell out of her mouth. “I love you so much Felix. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Same” he said, kissing her again. “Let’s go join Syl.” 

One plus to being the acting archbishop was the suite. The huge four poster bed, sitting area, closest space and fireplace were wonderful perks but the best one was the private bathing chamber attached to the room. The tub was bigger than two of her old dorm room beds put together and deep like Seteth’s. Her and the boys had shared several baths since they started living together. It was heaven.

When they walked in, Sylvain already had the tub filled with bubbles and other scented herbs to make it smell nice and relaxing. Felix immediately approached him and pulled Sylvain down by the collar and pressed his lips against his. It was Sylvain’s turn to moan at the contact. Byleth smiled and made her way into the tub while they had their moment.

“You are joining us right?” Felix asked as he got in with Byleth. 

Sylvain smiled and started pulling his clothes off then stepped in. 

The water felt amazing. Scolding hot, just how they all liked it. They took turns washing each other then sunk down into the water to relax. Sylvain moved Felix between his legs, and Felix pulled Byleth between his. They sat there relaxing for a bit before Felix shifted his head slightly so he could capture Sylvain’s lips. Byleth smiled, hearing the boys sharing each other again. It had been so long. She’d be lying if she didn’t feel a bit left out, but Felix was kneading the flesh of her inner thigh with his hand and his hard dick pushed against her back side. Byleth maneuvered her arm behind her, so she could stroke the thick cock of her swordsman. He moaned at the sensation. 

Byleth didn’t feel left out for long. One of Sylvain’s long arms wrapped around them both and found her core. He pushed two fingers inside of her and rubbed his palm along her clit. Byleth added moans to Felix’s. The swordsman must have started stroking Sylvain because he too was moaning now. Some sight they would make, a threesome of pleasure linked together in a tub. The hand Felix had on her thigh moved to pinch her nipple, his hips bucking up into her hand. Sylvain added a third finger and worked her harder. It all felt so wonderful and Byleth was still in need. She came on Sylvain’s fingers, then pulled away from the boys to give them some alone time. 

Byleth got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She watched as Felix turned around on his knees so he could better stroke Sylvain’s cock and kiss him. She wasn’t sure if two men could look more beautiful together than these two. The contrast of Sylvain’s long, broad body and bright red hair mixed with Felix’s smaller taut form and long black hair, was stunning. Especially with drops of water clinging to their skin. Byleth wished she could keep this image in her mind forever. 

Felix motioned for Sylvain to move to the step. When he did, the swordsman took the redhead’s cock in his mouth and started sucking.

“Ah fuck Fe” Sylvain cursed, his head dropping back. 

Byleth had planned to leave them alone but this was just too delicious to watch. Felix had only given Sylvain a blow job twice before, so this was rare. She sat down near them so she could run her fingers through Sylvain’s hair. 

“Baby girl…sit on my face” Sylvain requested, pulling her arm to them.

Again, Byleth was grateful for the big tub. It allowed enough room for him to shift back a bit so she could straddle his face. His big hands gripped her backside, keeping her steady and his tongue dove between her folds. 

When Sylvain ate her out, it usually felt amazing but this was different. Sylvain’s crest cursed him with dulled senses. They returned slowly but stimulation helped. It was why he was such a philanderer. However, like Byleth, he also hadn’t tended to his crest’s needs. Feeling pleasure after feeling nothing for almost a week must have overloaded his system. Sylvain was breathing heavy and moaning along Byleth’s tender flesh as Felix sucked his cock. His tongue was needy as if devouring her core was the only thing keeping him lucid. 

“Fuck…” she whined at his desperation. 

Sylvain pushed two fingers into her ass for added pleasure and Byleth couldn’t help but climax quickly. Everything just felt so damn good added with the sounds Felix was making while pleasuring Sylvain. She barely got off of Sylvain in time to see him cum in Felix’s mouth. The swordsman licked his lips then looked up at her with a lusty dark expression. Holy hell was it sexy. Matched with the completely exhausted looking redhead next to him, Byleth thought she might have died and gone to heaven. These two were just too much for her heart. 

Felix got out of the tub, dried off, then picked Byleth up bridal style. They moved back to the bed where they made out for a while, Felix clearly wanting to wait until Sylvain recovered to go any further. When the redhead emerged from the bathing room, Felix pushed his cock into Byleth. She mewed happily. Felix turned and extended his hand to Sylvain. The redhead took it and Felix pulled him down for a kiss.

“Syl…” Felix said gruffly. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you both.” 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide. He glanced at Byleth who smiled and nodded. Sylvain grinned then kissed him. 

“I’d love nothing more then to fuck you.” 

Byleth was pretty sure her and Felix both shivered at the deep and sexy way Sylvain said that. 

Felix thrusted into Byleth again, capturing her lips, while Sylvain grabbed the oil. He climbed on the bed behind them and started prepping Felix. The swordsman moaned and groaned as Sylvain went from one finger to two. Byleth tried to keep his concentration on her lips and her sex while he adjusted to the pressure. His body was tight and tense at the new feeling, his thrusts inconsistent. When Sylvain added the third finger and prepped Felix for a while the swordsman started to moan, thrusting deeper into Byleth. 

“Are you ready for me Fe?” Sylvain whispered in his ear. Felix hesitantly nodded. 

Byleth couldn’t help but watch Felix’s facial expression as Sylvain pushed his impressive length inside the swordsman ass. He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed. Felix’s breathing became heavy and she felt his whole body tense. Byleth placed kisses on his neck after his arms gave out, making him collapse on top of her. Sylvain thrusted again and Felix bit down into her shoulder. Byleth cried out at the pain. Sylvain tested his work a few more times before stopping to give Felix a moment to collect himself. 

Sylvain bent down and placed kisses along Felix’s back. “You feel so fucking amazing Fe. Are you alright?” Sylvain said breathy. Felix nodded against Byleth’s shoulder. “Good, because I need to fuck you faster.” 

Sylvain moved Felix back by lacing and hand in his hair and pulling. Felix hissed but moaned when both Sylvain and Byleth moved along him. Byleth could see tears running down his cheeks. She recalled the same happening to her almost every time she was DP’d. Sylvain fucked Felix for a bit with the raven strands still wrapped in his hand and his mouth claiming the swordsman’s. Eventually Sylvain released him and Byleth took over Felix’s mouth. He moaned loudly against her lips making Byleth want to climax with him. Felix was so wrecked. It was absolutely delicious. 

Byleth couldn’t help but think this was exactly what Felix needed right now. She remembered the dull feeling of losing her father and how every interaction she had with her guys helped pull her back to life. Especially Felix. He had done so much to help her. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d do anything for him. Also, seeing him finally embrace his relationship with Sylvain must have felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Byleth was so happy for them both right now. 

Felix’s cock was rock hard inside her walls. His kisses were sloppy and desperate and his breathing erratic. Sylvain’s moans were loud and he pumped his hips quickly. Byleth felt the heat about to erupt in her core. It was all so incredible. Felix crumbled first, his loud almost pained moans echoing in the room. Byleth and Sylvain climaxed together right after, probably to the swordsman's relief. Felix practically collapsed on top of Byleth, unable to hold himself up anymore. Sylvain pulled him back a bit so he wasn’t crushing her. 

Their heavy breathing filled the space until they each managed to calm down. Byleth pushed some of the raven strands out of Felix’s face. Her and Sylvain exchanged a look and a smile. 

“Baby...are you alright?” Byleth asked, deciding that she too could use that word against Felix. 

He cracked a vermilion eye to look at her. Felix appeared as though he wanted to speak but couldn’t. He managed to turn his lip up a bit then closed his eye again. Both her and Sylvain leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

“Well he is out for the rest of the night” Sylvain said with a grin. He reached over and pulled Byleth to him, then picked her up and moved them both to the couch. “I’m assuming you still need much more, baby girl.” Byleth smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you but first.” He kissed her deeply. “I love you. Thank you for helping us finally get to this place.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Sylvain chuckled. “You always think that and you’re always wrong.” 

His lips found hers and any thought she had of continuing her protest vanished. These two were just too damn much for her non pumping heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure the loss of his father would be the final trigger for Felix to completely embrace his relationship with Sylvain. The last wall finally comes down for the swordsman as he realizes that anyone could die at any moment during this war. 
> 
> The next chapter will address the other person deeply affected by Rodrigue's death. And I'm so happy to pull him back into the story!


	28. The Pain of the Living Part 2 (The Revived Prince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of Lord Rodrigue affects more then just his son. Byleth finds an opportunity to try and reconnect with the prince of Faerghus.

Byleth was relieved when she was awoken then next morning by the feeling of Felix’s lips on her neck. She was concerned that he might shut down again, which was still a possibility but not at the moment. Byleth moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, letting her fingers glide across his warm skin and taut muscles. Felix’s kisses were already warm and consuming this morning. His mouth sucked on her flesh, causing desire to pulse through her sleepy body, waking her up quickly. His hand moved across her stomach then ended at her core, pushing in two fingers. Byleth arched a bit at the sensation.

“I’ve missed you” he said against her flesh, while his fingers pleased her sex.

“It’s only been four days...and we had a lot...of fun last night” she teased.

Felix moved over her, then pushed his thick cock between her folds. Byleth moaned and arched her back more. Felix thrusted and set a steady pace.

“How many times...do I have to tell you…I want you again...and again...and again” he said. 

Felix’s lips crashed into hers and Byleth melted into all of his movements. Felix in the morning was always a lot. His pace was tad slower then normal but being fucked hard first thing was just so damn much. Byleth crumbled fast, feeling way too overstimulated as her body was forced to wake up quickly. Felix fucked her for a bit longer before pouring his seed inside of her then collapsing next to her. His heavy breathing teased along her neck as he caught his breath. He kissed her then smiled at her.

“Good morning baby” he said. 

Byleth melted right there and then. How could her day possibly get better then Felix’s amazing smile.

A hand wrapped around Felix’s jaw and he was pulled onto Sylvain’s mouth. The redhead apparently felt left out. Felix moaned and pushed Sylvain’s lips harder against his. The swordsman eventually backed away and shifted off of Byleth. Sylvain took his place and pushed into her. 

“Fuck!” she whined, still feeling over stimulated. 

Sylvain grinned and thrusted deep. “Good morning baby girl” he said. His pace this morning also fast.

“Syl…” she whined, digging her nails into his back. Sylvain chuckled and she wanted to punch him. 

“What’s wrong baby girl? You don’t...want to cum again?”

Byleth whimpered. He knew the answer to that. 

“Don’t worry...I won’t...make you...wait long.” 

Sylvain’s amazing mouth latched onto hers. One of his big hands moved under her ass and angled her hips. Fuck this felt good. He kept his promise, both of them sharing ecstasy a few minutes into their love making. 

Byleth lay in the bed, about to fall back asleep. She heard water running in the bath and smelt coffee brewing. They may have already taken her energy this morning, but she was extremely pleased and they were about to give her two things to help her wake up, coffee and a hot bath. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed that Felix had already placed her cup of coffee on the nightstand. She grinned, grabbed it and went to join her boys in the hot water. 

-  
Despite her sunny disposition this morning, thick dark clouds coated the sky. It was going to rain and hard. Byleth frowned and went to get herself and the prince some breakfast.

She walked into the cathedral and saw Dimitri sitting at his normal spot on the front row pew. Dedue nodded at her then left to go have breakfast with Ashe. Byleth placed the tray of breakfast food on the pew next to Dimitri and she took the other side. She crossed her legs under her and started picking at the food. Dimitri glanced at her but didn’t touch the contents of the tray. She frowned then pulled out a report Seteth had dropped at her door this morning. When she reached the bottom of the report she accidentally cursed. Dimitri’s eye went back to her. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

Byleth sighed. “The Death Knight is at Fort Merceus. We will need to deal with him to take it.”

“The Death Knight?” a soft voice said across the cathedral. 

Mercedes appeared before Byleth. She extended her hand and Byleth placed the report into it. 

“Emilie…” Mercedes said, her hands gripping the report tightly.

“You can stay behind Mercedes. I won’t make you fight your brother” Byleth said.

“No….no I need to go. Maybe he can explain his actions to me…” 

Byleth frowned. She doubted he would but at least he hadn’t killed Mercedes the last time she went after him. In fact, he hadn’t taken the opportunity to kill any of them, instead he gave his sister a relic. Jeritza’s actions were always confusing...

“Thank you for showing me this” Mercedes said, then walked away.

Byleth could see the gremory shoulders trembling as she exited the cathedral. She sighed, then took a sip of her coffee.

“He wants you” Dimitri stated. 

“Hmmm?”

“The Death Knight. He wants you. You are his primary target. He wants to kill you.”

Byleth knew all this already but for some reason the way Dimitri said it, the way he was looking at her, it all felt so...final. Like she was about to die. 

Dimitri picked up the tray and moved it to his other side. His hand reached out and gripped her chin roughly, his ice blue eye boring into her soul. “I will not let him have you” he promised almost desperately. 

Byleth’s body grew warm at his words. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that but for some reason it made her feel safe. The possessed look that Dimitri had sported for months now hadn’t revealed itself since Rodrigue passed away. It gave her hope that maybe he was getting better.

“Don’t worry. I can handle the Death Knight” she said trying to brush off the odd feeling his stare was giving her.

Dimitri’s grip kept her facing him, his eye locked onto her face. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t released her. Byleth’s arm moved on its own. She reached out and gently brushed two fingers along his face. “Dima?” she said when he gave little reaction. He blinked as if he was in a dream then stood up. 

“I will not let you handle him” he said before walking out of the cathedral. 

Byleth had no idea what just happened but she knew she saw a bit of her prince in that moment. She sighed, grabbed her food and walked out too. 

-  
The rain erupted in the afternoon and drenched the monastery in a constant stream of water. Byleth decided it was a good day to stay in Seteth’s office and work. They had just finished sharing some dinner when Seteth brought up the prince.

“It seems Dimitri’s mental state has improved this past week. Maybe we can work with him more. It could help him to be included in our strategy meetings. Do you think he would want that?”

“I’m not sure… He is speaking more and not lashing out…” Byleth’s mind drifted to how he was acting today. Something felt off… Her eyes went to the window to where the rain was steadily pouring. ‘I will not let you handle him…’ Byleth stomach flipped as she thought back on his words. She cursed and immediately ran out the door. 

The rain was cold and took little time in completely drenching her clothes. But she didn’t care. Byleth’s gut told her something was wrong. She rounded the corner to the stables and stopped. She was right. Dimitri was about to mount a horse that was packed with his belongings.

“Dimitri!” she shouted.

He hesitated, looking like he was still about to ignore her and mount. 

“Dimitri please wait!” Byleth said closing the distance. He turned to face her. “You’re going off on your own. Going to Enbarr alone” she stated.

“I am tired of people dying for me. I need to appease the dead on my own” he replied matter-of-factly.

“No you don’t. Those ghosts that haunt you are people who loved you. They wouldn’t want this life of vengeance for you.”

“You know nothing” he said coldly.

“I know plenty! You don’t think I’ve lost people? They don’t haunt me.”

“You’ve already had your revenge.”

“Barely! Solon and Kronya were part of a much larger organization. I’ve failed to take down that group. I’ll get there eventually but not at the cost of other important things or my own life.”

He growled and gripped his hands tightly in front of his chest. “Byleth, let me handle this on my own! Let me give them her head!”

“Dimitri, you need to live for yourself. Stop this haze of destruction!” Byleth felt sobs threaten her voice. She was so desperate to get through to him. If he left, that was it. He’d die, alone. She couldn’t handle that. 

“Rodrigue said the same thing…” His voice had dropped its angry desperate edge all of a sudden.

It was now or never. Byleth reached out her hand. Dimitri needed to decide this on his own. She couldn’t beg or plead with him. She couldn’t ask him to stay for her. All she could do was offer her hand, offer her love.

Dimitri stared at it for a few moments. Byleth stopped breathing, using all of her energy to pray. The cold rain water coated her bare skin and she tried to ignore it. After a few more moments Dimitri took her hand and she breathed again. Byleth immediately pulled him into the stables and out of the rain. 

She found some towels and proceeded to dry them both off.

“Why do you care if I leave? My absence would make everything easier” he said quietly.

“Why do I care?” Byleth’s voice got loud. For some reason this pissed her off. “Dimitri, I am in love with you. I’ve always loved you. I don’t want you to go out and die alone! I don’t want you to die at all! I want to help you! I...want to be with you.” 

Byleth was suddenly pulled into Dimitri, his lips crushed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to savor the feeling of him no matter how desperate it was. When he finally pulled them back he grabbed a hold of her shoulders painfully. 

“Why do you always do this to me!? Why do you say things that make me feel like I can be forgiven for all the horrible things that I have done!?” He shook her slightly. “I am a beast Byleth. Just a monster in the body of a prince you used to know. You could not possibly love me! Not after everything I have done. Especially to you! How I have treated you…” Dimitri was trembling, his eye glistening with tears. 

Byleth smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “I fell in love with the prince of Faerghus, you. If you’re telling me my sweet prince is now just a beast, then I’m telling you I’m in love with that beast.”

“Byleth…” He struggled to say, still shaking. “How? How did I earn so much love from you? How did I manage to keep it? I do not understand.”

“I don’t think you're supposed to.” 

The painful grip on her shoulders vanished. Dimitri looked utterly defeated but also a bit lighter. Like he just accepted something and a heavy weight had been lifted from him. 

Byleth moved away and guided his horse inside the stables to tie it up. She started pulling the bags off the creature. Dimitri watched her for a bit until she was finished. 

“Come on. We can put these in my room until the rain stops. Then we are taking a bath.” 

Dimitri just stared at her a bit before he started picking up the bags. 

Byleth was grateful he followed to her room then the bathhouse. She easily found a private room since it was so late and immediately started pulling the pieces of his black armor off. Dimitri obediently stood there and let her. Once the armor was off, Byleth went to start the water and prepare the bath. Dimitri removed the rest of his clothes then got into the tub. Byleth followed after him. Not the huge tub of her suite but it was just big enough to fit the both of them. She considered taking him to hers but wasn’t sure how Felix would react to the prince being there. 

Dimitri laid back in the tub like he hadn’t relaxed in hot water for years. The tension in his muscles loosened and his eye closed as he tilted his head back to rest on the tub's edge. Byleth grabbed a sponge and some soap and started scrubbing his long thick muscular legs. It was impressive how much his body bulked up since he barely took care of himself. Byleth moved in the water so she could clean most of him. She even dared straddling his hips to reach his chest and shoulders easily. One of his hands gently rested on her lower back, and she noticed his length pressing against her core and tried to ignore it so she could finish her work. Now wasn’t the time, no matter how much she wanted him again.

When his skin was scrubbed she planned to wash his hair but the eye patch was in the way.  
Hesitantly, Byleth reached up and placed her fingers under the black band. She felt Dimitri’s body tense and she caught his blue eye staring at her. Byleth waited for him to stop her, to say something but he didn’t so she proceeded. She removed the patch then examined the scar. It wasn’t terribly long, but caught his eye perfectly to cause permanent damage. His once vibrant blue eye was now dull and yellowish. Byleth almost wanted to cry. His whole body was covered with awful looking scars, evidence of the amount of time he’d spent fighting on his own. Byleth bit her lip and tried to calm her breathing. She knelt down and kissed his scar. Dimitri sighed and relaxed again. Byleth went about washing his hair, still trying to hold back the sorrow she felt, the deep regret of not being there for him. 

When she finished, Byleth made to move back to the other side of the tub. Dimitri wrapped a huge arm around her and held her against his chest. 

“Thank you” he said softly. “For everything...for accepting me at my lowest. I…” He stopped and moved a hand to lightly rest on her jaw so she’d look at him. “I love you Byleth...with all that I have.” 

Dimitri’s lips pressed against hers and Byleth felt the dam break inside of her. Tears started flowing freely as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses. She started trembling and the motion caused Dimitri to pull back in surprise.

“What is wrong? Am I hurting you?” he said concerned, letting go of his hold on her.

“No! It’s just...I was so scared I’d never hear you say that again.” 

Dimitri frowned. “I am sorry. It is true though. I never stopped loving you...that is probably why I was so cruel. You deserve so much better than me. I wanted you to take your love for me and give it to someone else.” His hands settled on her waist. “I know I should not ask this but please forgive the cruelty I displayed to you. Please forgive me Byleth.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. “Always.”

“No. It cannot be that easy” he said, surprised. “You should make me suffer, make me earn it. I should be on my hands and knees begging you constantly, kissing your feet and worshiping your every move.”

Byleth almost laughed. Dimitri noticed the mirth in her expression.

“Why is that amusing to you? I mean it!” he defended.

“I know you do. It’s just...Felix said something similar to me a while ago. I just realized how alike you two can be.”

“Felix…” Dimitri said with a sigh. “I have cost him another family member. How do I make it up to him?”

“You make sure Rodrigue didn’t die for nothing. He believed in you, believed in saving the Kingdom. We will all work together to restore the Kingdom and beat the Empire. That’s how you repay Felix.”

“Do you think that will be enough?”

“I don’t know but it is a start.”

“You are right. Tomorrow I will start fixing everything. I will apologize for my actions and we will go and free my kingdom from the Empire. I must rescue my people from that witch’s rule.”

Byleth nodded in agreement, then stroked his jaw and let her hand move down along his pectorals. It was very difficult to not be distracted by all the man that was Dimitri when she was sitting on his naked lap. 

“Dima…” Byleth started but she was cut off.

“Byleth...I know I have no right to ask this...it’s just I...I need you. I have been without you for so long.” His hands dug into her thighs. “Please can I make love to you? Tonight?”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. “Let’s go back to my old room.”

A few minutes later they walked into Byleth’s old room. Luckily the rain had stopped so their bath wasn’t a complete waste. 

“Where have you been sleeping? This place looks rather bare” Dimitri observed.

“In Rhea’s room.”

“Do you not wish to go there?”

“I’m sharing it with Sylvain and Felix.”

“Ah...I see… Maybe this is a mistake then. I would not want to keep you from them, especially Felix.”

Byleth moved over to untie his robe. “This is not a mistake. You need this. I need this. I need you” she said kissing his chest and looking up at him. 

His hand moved to undo her robe and slide it over her shoulder to pool on the floor.   
Dimitri bent down and captured her lips then picked her up and moved them both to the bed. “Byleth...I have missed you so much. I need you ardently.” 

He deepened their kiss and held her body against his. His fingers gently glided along her flesh as though he thought pressing too hard could break her. Byleth also explored his skin, getting familiar with all the new scars. Dimitri shifted her to lay on her back then proceeded to place a kiss on every part of her body, occasionally whispering his apologies and love. Byleth shivered at the care he was taking. She almost begged for him to be rougher but she needed her sweet prince right now. Dimitri pulled her legs apart then moved his tongue to start licking at her core. Byleth moaned and arched into him. He grabbed her ass and shifted it up so he had a better angle. Thankfully his tongue wasn’t gentle like his lips. It pushed along her walls and clit with a pressure that felt amazing. He licked and sucked, moaning occasionally at the feeling of her. Along with his fingers probing her, Dimitri made her climax with his administrations. She whimpered out his name, which caused him to groan into her flesh. 

Dimitri shifted to his knees and teased her folds with the head of his cock. Byleth watched him, noticing the uncertainty in his expression. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to catch his weight on his hands. Byleth kissed him then begged “Please Dima, I need to feel you.”

Dimitri growled and penetrated her. The relieved groan he let out sounded magical. He really did need this. 

“Byleth…” His voice was so gravelly and desperate. “I love you.” He thrusted deep. “I need you.” He thrusted again. “I’ll do anything to have you...to keep you.” 

He consumed her mouth in deep passionate kisses. Their tongues danced together as Dimitri fucked her slow and deep. It felt so amazing, so incredibly meaningful. Byleth knew that her eyes were watering again, but this time with the joy of having him back. Her hands dug into the thick corded muscle on his back, keeping him in this position. She needed as much of him against her as possible. This was her Dimitri, her sweet prince. Although Byleth knew he would never be exactly the same, she still loved Dimitri for whoever he was now. Deep down she was afraid this wasn’t going to last, that he would slip through her fingers again. She needed to hold on as tight as possible and savor this moment. 

Dimitri picked up the pace, fucking her faster until they both cried out. He moved them to their sides and continued to thrust into her, slowly moving his hips. Byleth stroked his face gently.

“Dima…” she struggled to say. Fresh tears falling along her face. “Don’t leave me again. Please!” she begged.

Dimitri gripped her jaw tightly. “Never again. Do you hear me Byleth? I will never leave you but you can not leave me either. If you fall down another cliff, I will search until I find you. I do not care how long it takes. I do not care what enemy is breathing down my neck. I can not be without you. I can not be my best self without you next to me.”

More tears streamed down Byleth’s face but she was smiling. They crushed their bodies against each other’s, still connected. Every touch was so powerful and electric. They fucked with such passion that both climaxed quickly then continued touching each other until they were ready to go again.

This time Dimitri pulled her onto his lap. He supported her back as she grinded on his massive length. He let her ride him, while he kissed and sucked on her neck and chest. She felt so small, completely supported by him like this. He was so broad now and thick. His muscles were well defined and his abs sported an eight pack with a defined hip V that had her wanting to run her tongue along it. His hands felt huge on her skin as he arched her back to easily suck on her flesh. Byleth rode him harder, pushing her desire to its limit and letting him support the weakness that enveloped her after. 

Dimitri picked her up and wrapped her body around his. He sat Byleth on her desk then proceeded to fuck her. He tucked an arm under her left leg and lifted it up so he could press further inside of her. She whimpered at how deep he was and bit his lip hard. He growled but she saw mirth in his eyes. She sucked on his lip and he retaliated by nipping on hers. His teeth found her neck forcing a cry out of her. He moved to her nipple where he bit down hard. Byleth dug her nails into his back, making sure to draw blood. He hissed and bit down on her nipple harder. Byleth cried out then slapped him hard across the face.

Dimitri stopped fucking her for a second. Byleth tensed thinking she may have gone too far, she twisted her lips waiting for him to do something. He looked at her between the long locks of his hair then reached out and grabbed both of her wrists between one of his hands. His other hand pressed her onto his cock as he thrusted and she whined again. His fingers dug deep into her tender flesh. His lips found hers and he bit down on her bottom lip. 

“You want to play rough?” he asked, practically growling. Byleth looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her head. He let go of her hands. “Hit me again.”

Byleth almost didn’t but she saw the thrill in his eyes. She slapped him again and he fucked her harder in retaliation. Byleth reached up and took a hand full of his hair and pulled back. Dimitri hissed in pain and bucked his hips harder into hers. When she let go he growled loudly, grabbed her hips, spun her around and took her from behind. His hand slapped her ass. Byleth moaned at the pain, the sensitive flesh pulsing with a sharp sting. He did it a few times, getting sharp squeals from her. When he was done punishing her ass, he moved his hand into her hair and pulled, forcing Byleth to arch back. Dimitri took the opportunity to claim her mouth with deep passionate kisses. 

“I like you punishing me” he said as he moved his lips to her shoulder blades. “Punish me as much as you want.”

Byleth reached down and placed a hand on his hips to stop his thrusts. She shifted away from him and sat on the desk, knees under her so she could be eye level with him. Her hands traced up from his hips, stomach, chest, and finally rested on his jaw. 

“I will only keep this up if you enjoy it. Not because you think you deserve it” Byleth kissed him.   
Dimitri gave her a warm smile that she wasn’t expecting. 

“What if it’s both?” 

Byleth frowned but couldn’t help return his smile. She bit down hard on his neck. Dimitri groaned and dug his hands into her sides. When she released him, he slapped her hard across the ass again. 

“I think you enjoy this too” he said then ran his tongue lightly along the bruised nipple. Byleth whimpered. 

Dimitri picked her up and wrapped her around him. He lowered her onto his cock and used nothing but sheer strength to fuck her. Byleth moaned and bit down on his nipple. He hissed and switched from fast to brutal, until they both cried out in ecstasy. 

Dimitri and Byleth spent the rest of the night alternating between abusing and worshiping each other’s flesh. It was cathartic for them both to let out the mix of frustration and love towards each other. Byleth never thought this kind of love making would be so cleansing but it really had helped them deal with the last few months. 

Neither let up until they both passed out early in the morning. 

Byleth woke up the next day to the sun illuminating Dimitri’s pale flesh. She shifted onto her elbows to take in the sleeping prince. He was stunning even with the damaged eye and scarred flesh. His long blonde locks were strewn across the pillow, practically glowing in the sunlight. It felt like it had been forever since she really got to look at him. She wished she could just gaze upon him and lightly touch his skin while he slept. 

A soft knock vibrated against her door. Byleth sighed, got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her body. When she opened the door she saw Sylvain and Felix. Byleth smiled at them and closed the door behind her. 

“Was that Dimitri in your bed?” Sylvain asked slightly surprised. 

Byleth bit her lip but nodded, her eyes immediately searching Felix’s face.

“Has the madness finally vanished?” Felix asked, emotionless.

“Yes... He is lucid again and remorseful. Today, he is going to announce that we will change our goals to liberating the Kingdom, before attacking Enbarr. He’s finally shaken the hold of the ghosts that haunt him.”

“I see” Felix said, his eyes examining Byleth’s face. He reached out a hand and pulled down her robe slightly to reveal a wicked looking hickey that Dimitri had left on her flesh. His fingers traced along the bruise and she shivered. 

The door opened and Dimitri appeared.

“Ah Sylvain, Felix, I thought I heard your voices. I wanted to apologize to you both. I did not mean to keep Byleth from you last night but she…”

“She insisted we were big boys and could survive without her for a night” Sylvain supplied with a wink. 

Dimitri chuckled lightly. “Those were not the words she used but something like that. I hope you will forgive me… I just… I love her so much and needed to redeem myself. I… know it is not enough and I will continue to beg her forgiveness every day for the rest of my life.”

“Dima…” Byleth said.

“No Byleth. It is true. It is the same for everyone and you two as well. I owe you both more than my words could ever convey. You have both been such a strong force in this fight and for Faerghus. I will do everything in my power to redeem myself and free you of the burdens of this war. Especially you Felix…”

Felix’s cold eyes were on Dimitri. “You can say whatever you want to me. Your words mean nothing. Prove it.”

“I intend to. Starting today, we will prepare for Fhirdiad once Byleth and I have consulted the war council, which I need you both to attend. We must pull in the armies of Gautier, Fraldarius and Galatea to support us in reclaiming the capital.” Dimitri moved around Byleth then knelt down in front of Felix and Sylvain. Byleth watched their eyes grow wide. “Please forgive me. I will do this everyday until I have earned it.”

Sylvain and Felix shared a conflicted glance. “Come on Dimitri. You know us better than that. We don’t need our future king on his knees in front of us” Sylvain said. Dimitri didn’t move. The redhead knelt down in front of him. Sylvain gripped his chin and kissed him. Dimitri’s eyes grew wide and he let Sylvain pull him up to stand. “We’ve been following you this whole time...well technically we’ve been following Byleth but we never gave up on you. It sounds like you already know what to do to fix this, to make us successful. That’s enough for now. No need to go graveling on your knees to everyone.”

Dimitri nodded, then turned to Byleth and kissed her cheek. “I will retrieve my bags later. For now I need to get changed and call the war council.” Dimitri reached up and stroked her cheek. “Thank you, for everything.” He left them and headed to his room.

Byleth turned back to her boys.

“His bags?” Sylvain questioned.

“He was about to run off to Enbarr by himself last night. He thought it could prevent more death and that it would liberate us to do what we saw as best.”

“How did you find out about this?”

“Uh...a gut feeling I guess. I found him in the stables about to mount his packed horse.”

Sylvain reached out and placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “You brought back our prince” he said with a bit of awe in his voice. “You really are amazing Byleth.” Sylvain kissed her before she could protest, then walked away. 

Byleth turned to Felix. His vermilion eyes were on her. She couldn’t figure out what emotion was swirling around in their depths. 

“He is right” Felix finally said. “You are amazing.”

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly. “Not you too with the needless praise.” 

Felix sighed. “Do you think the prince will sink back into the darkness without you every night?”

“I...I don’t know. I don’t believe so but it’s hard to tell at the moment. This is all so new.”

“Will you…be absent from our bed for awhile?”

Byleth frowned. She hadn’t considered that. It felt so good to have Dimitri back, but that meant she had four partners again. It was also difficult because both Felix and Dimitri were still grieving Rodrigue’s death. How was she supposed to choose who to comfort, who to sleep with?

Felix linked their hands together and pulled her into her room. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. “Baby…I won’t make you choose between us.” Her eyes went wide. “I could see the turmoil in your expression.” He smiled. “Remember, we are good at communicating without words.” Byleth returned his smile and his kiss. 

Felix kissed her slow and passionately, running his fingers through her hair and along her neck. 

“You know I don’t hate Dimitri.” He finally said after a while. “I never have, it’s just my family always picked him over me. I understood. He is the future ruler of our kingdom. I know his life is more important than mine. But the darkness in his soul…no one believed me. It changed him to a person I no longer recognized as my friend. I predicted this for so long and not one person thought I was right, just bitter because my father loved him more than me.”

Byleth frowned. “His life isn’t more important than yours.” 

Felix smiled. “Only according to you. That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Byleth kissed him. “Don’t forget about Sylvain.”

“That’s why I love him too.” Felix sighed and ran his fingers through the loose strands of his hair. “I can’t believe I am going to say this but I mean it. As long as Dimitri stays true to his word and remains the prince, not the boar...he is welcome into our bed.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to choose between us. I’ve told you before I want as much time with you as possible. I don’t hate him. In fact I find myself wanting to forgive him. We were once so close… That massive bed in our room will fit him too.”

“Felix…” Byleth said stroking his cheek, her eyes threatening to shed tears again. 

“Hey now. Don’t start with the water works. You know I can’t handle you crying.” 

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. “I love you” she managed to fit in between breaths. He pulled her closer then moved them both to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard not to love Dimitri. His story line is so interesting and complex. I wouldn't mind diving into a story just for him but there are already so many great fan fictions out there. Ugh I just want to hug him!!!
> 
> Next up I really wanted to write a fluff heavy chapter (with some smut naturally) before diving into more of Dimitri's rejuvenation and the reclaiming of Faerghus. 
> 
> Also someone just asked me for a list of the crest and their individual costs. It was in the comments of the last chapter but I thought I'd make it more visible here:
> 
> Crest of Flames: High demand of sexual release, if ignored user becomes nausea, dizzy, feverish, basically non functioning  
> Crest of Cethleann: Aversion to blood, crest basically demands to be activated to stop the bleeding, makes users nausea  
> Crest of Gloucester: Mild demand of sexual release (not nearly as powerful or needy as Crest of Flames)  
> Crest of Cichol: Heightened loyalty/religious devotion (it's more a backlash effect, makes its users extremely loyal to those they may use the crest to protect, not a permanent effect, but it does linger awhile)  
> Crest of Riegan: Mild insomnia, varies on use (it's why Claude stays up late into the night planning schemes, he has too much free time)  
> Crest of Fraldarius: Exhaustion, overuse causes the need for sleep after danger is gone, can happen immediately.  
> Crest of Gautier: Numbness, overuse causes its user to be numb to any sort of stimulation, including pain. (This is why Sylvain is so willing to take attacks for others. Effects vary and can be remedied with extreme stimulation)  
> Crest of Blaidydd: Gradual loss of permanent ability to taste, as well as (very brief) temporary loss of sanity (demanding on how many time its used in a row) (Also poor Dimitri)  
> Crest of Lamine: Hypersensitivity to other's pain (mostly physical but right after crest usage can also feel others emotions, this is why Mercedes is always so eager to help everyone)  
> Crest of Daphnel: Temporary depression/bouts of self doubt. Delayed response, typically affects users 2-3 hours after use. (Explains why Ingrid is constantly doubting in her ability to become a knight off the battlefield)  
> Crest of Dominic: Causes nervous energy, and the inability to sit still. Affects last days at a time. (Why Annette is always busying herself)


	29. A Moment to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Byleth's birthday and she's got a day chalk full of love planned out by her partners and friends. 
> 
> This chapter is crazy long but I didn't want to break it up. I just wanted an excuse to write a fluffy warm chapter with lots of smut. It seemed to fit best here, before the liberation of Fhirdiad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Byleth stretched out and felt the warm flesh of Sylvain at her fingertips. It was nice but she was slightly disappointed that her other roommate was not in the bed with her. That was fine. She’d find him later, most likely covered in sweat with a determined grin on his face. The thought made her core pulse with want. 

Byleth opened her eyes and looked at Sylvain. He was still asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Byleth smiled. Sylvain was incredibly handsome with his warm brown eyes, amazing smile, and perfect body, but with his eyes closed and an almost angelic expression on his features, Sylvain was beautiful. Byleth couldn’t help but reach out and run her fingers through his soft red hair. He sighed in his sleep and shifted slightly but didn’t wake up. She was tempted to let him sleep but she just couldn’t stop herself. These days it was rare to get Sylvain to herself. 

Byleth lightly traced her fingers along the grooves of his muscles. She let out a little “mmm” noise at the feeling of his warm skin. Somehow, no matter where they were Sylvain was always so warm. Byleth reached down and cupped his balls in her hand, playing with them slightly. She pressed a few kisses on his chest, then lightly flicked her tongue across one of his nipples. Sylvain moaned softly, his body shifting underneath her. Byleth continued to play with his testicles and suck on his nipples as he slowly awoke. She felt his cock harden against her hand. Both of his arms wrapped around her, one hand trailing along her spine, and the other lifting her leg so he could play with the flesh of her ass. Byleth bit down playful on his nipple and he moaned, bucking his hips up. His hand moved from her back and took a handful of her breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers. He shifted her hips and dipped two fingers into her already wet core. 

“Damn baby girl, you are already dripping wet” he said huskily.

Byleth grinned along his flesh and moved her hand to stroke his massive length. Sylvain sighed and moved his fingers inside of her walls, occasionally teasing her clit. They worked each other for a bit longer until Sylvain grew impatient. The arm around her back pulled her body up so he could capture her mouth. He positioned her leg at just the right angle to push his massive length inside of her dripping core. They both moaned. His big hand guided her hips to meet his thrusts while they lazily kissed each other. It was all slow and deep and just so amazing first thing in the morning. Byleth melted into Sylvain’s everything. She was pretty certain that at one point she forgot the war, her position in the church and her own name. He was just so perfect, intoxicating and delicious. She never wanted this to stop. 

“Byleth…” Sylvain moaned. His hand gripped her jaw softly, gesturing for her to look up at him. “I love you so much.”

Byleth wrapped both of her arms around his neck. “I love you too Sylvain.”

His lips met hers again but this time with more feverish need, his thrusts becoming faster. Byleth pulled as much of him against her as possible, needing to feel every inch she could. Her orgasm ripped through her and she cried out his name. Sylvain was right behind her, his hard cock filling her womb with his seed. Sylvain’s amazing mouth kept kissing her as they came down from their high. 

“Mmmm Syl” she said across his lips. “I could have you forever and never get tired.”

Sylvain grinned and kissed her harder, slightly shifting his hips so his length moved inside of her. “I could never grow tired of you either. In fact, every time I have you I just want more.” He thrusted again and she whimpered, still sensitive from the earlier intense orgasm.

Sylvain shifted back and opened the nightstand drawer he and Felix shared. He pulled out a little box and placed it in front of her. Byleth eyed the wrapped package oddly, not sure why he was giving her a present.

“Happy birthday baby girl” he said with a smile.

“Birthday? It’s my birthday?”

Sylvain chuckled. “It is easy to forget dates during a war, but yes.”

Byleth smiled and grabbed the package. “It really is. I hope I didn’t miss anyone’s birthdays…”

“Ha, I doubt you did. You were always so on top of that, and always knew exactly what everyone wanted.”

Byleth removed the wrapping to reveal a jewelry box. She opened it carefully and forgot to breathe. A beautiful teardrop garnet pendant sat in the black cushion of the box. It was on a delicate silver chain. Byleth removed the necklace and examined the pendant closer. Inside the garnet was an engraving of the crest of Gautier.

Sylvain took the necklace and put it around her neck, clasping it closed. Byleth got out of bed and went to a mirror to examine it. It was stunning but looked out of place on Byleth’s bare skin.

“Syl, this is gorgeous but I think it's too much from someone like me. I could never wear anything that matches its beauty.”

Sylvain stood up and walked behind her. He kissed her hair then said “I think you match it’s beauty right now.”

Byleth smiled at his cheesy compliment. “You know what I mean.”

“By, I had this made for you. I don’t care if you ever wear it. I just want you to have something from me.” He turned her to look at him and cupped her face in his hand. “I told you before that I intend to ask you to marry me one day. Until then I want you to have this. If for some reason we can’t be married, I want this to still be my promise to love you forever. Because I will...love you forever.” 

Tears filled Byleth’s eyes at his beautiful confession. “Syl…” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll love you forever too.” 

Sylvain hugged her tightly. He was about to say something else but was interrupted when the door opened. Felix walked into the room. He examined the hugging couple and the teary eyed woman and immediately rushed over to her.

“What did you do? Why is she crying?” Felix asked as his hands wrapped around Byleth’s stomach.

Byleth laughed at his over-protectiveness. “These are happy tears” Byleth said. “Sylvain gave me a wonderful gift and just made me feel so loved. I couldn’t help but tear up a bit.”

Sylvain flicked his eyebrows at Felix and grinned. “So nice of you to assume I said something to hurt her.”

“That’s not!...” Felix began but stopped when Byleth turned to face him. The swordsman hand reached out and grazed her flesh until it reached the pendant. “Syl… this must have cost a fortune. How did you get your hands on this stone?”

“It was my grandmother’s. The garnet I mean, not the necklace. It was a part of a crown that was too damaged to salvage. My mother gave me a few of the gems to use as I saw fit.” Sylvain bent down and kissed Byleth’s jaw. “I have a particularly beautiful emerald set aside for another purpose for you.” 

Byleth blushed and Felix’s eyes grew wide. He reached out and pulled Sylvain away from Byleth and into a corner of the room. Byleth furrowed her brow as Felix whisper-yelled at Sylvain. She couldn’t hear what he was saying but he looked rather upset. Byleth took the opportunity to get cleaned up and dressed. 

Sylvain laughed. “Don’t be mad at me because you’re dragging your feet. Saying there is a war right now is a lame excuse.” Felix growled. 

A soft knock echoed on the door. Byleth opened it to reveal Ashe, Dedue and Seteth. Ashe and Dedue both carried trays full of breakfast food and drinks. Seteth was holding a report and a bouquet of violets, red Duscur roses and green carnations. 

“Happy birthday!” Ashe said with a bright smile. “Dedue and I made you breakfast and Seteth helped us put together the bouquet.”

Byleth smiled at them and motioned from them to enter. “Thank you all so much.”

Ashe and Dedue set up the food on her coffee table in the sitting area while Seteth hoovered by the door. 

“I apologize Byleth. It was going to be my gift to you to give you the day off. I still intend to do so but I need your approval on this.”

“A day off huh?” she said, pulling the papers from his hand and examining the information. “I believe I tried to give you several and you’ve refused each one.”

“Ah yes, that may be so but I insist that you take a day. We are about to head into a long difficult campaign. We all need you refreshed and bright eyed. Everyone looks up to you, more than me. Please accept my gift.”

Byleth signed the form then smiled at Seteth. She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

Seteth hugged her then pulled back. He took the report from her hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “Promise me you will have a relaxing day. No war discussions. I have already yelled at several people to leave you alone today, especially the prince. I know how you two like to chat about strategy.”

Byleth laughed and nodded her head. “I’ll do my best to relax.”

“Good.” Seteth glanced at the other four in the room. “See to it that she does” he said then left. 

Byleth turned back to the wonderful looking spread of food on her table. Suddenly she was ravenous. She immediately flung her arms around Ashe’s neck and kissed him. Then she did the same to Dedue. “You two are just so amazing. Thank you both.”

The five of them ate breakfast together. Byleth had a permanent smile on her face as she devoured the delicious food and drank some of the best coffee she had ever tasted.

“What’s with this coffee? Is absolutely amazing.” Byleth stated.

“Oh right. That’s from Claude. It arrived yesterday. It’s from Almyra. He knew you’d enjoy it on your birthday. There is a letter as well.” Sylvain said.

Byleth grinned even wider. She even got a gift from her amazing golden deer today. Perfect.

When they were finished Ashe and Dedue cleaned up and left. Byleth made for her dresser, thinking about getting some training in, but she was stopped by Felix. His hand gripped her wrist almost painfully. She looked back at him a bit confused. His face was slightly pink and his eyes were cast down on the floor. 

“I have a gift I want to give you” he said nervously.

Byleth smiled and let him pull her back to the sitting area. Felix handed her an unwrapped box. Byleth took the gift and removed the lid. A beautiful turquoise sheathed dagger sat in the box. Byleth audibly gasped and pulled the dagger out. The sheath was engraved with the Crest of Flames. It was odd to see her crest displayed on a weapon but she really loved it. She glanced at the hilt of the dagger and noticed the crest of Fraldarius engraved on it. Byleth smiled and pulled the weapon from its sheath. It glided out so smoothly to reveal the stunning silver blade. She tested the weapons balance then turned her attention back to the gift giver.

“Felix this is beautiful. Thank you so much. I almost don’t want to use it. This dagger is such a stunning and well made weapon.”

Felix finally looked at her and smiled. “I had it commissioned a while ago when I was in Fraldarius.”

“You haven’t been there since...wait...before we made up.”

“I...I wanted to make this for you no matter what. Whether or not my stupid ego allowed me to apologize… You deserve this Byleth and I wanted...wanted you to have something from me.”

Byleth stood up and hugged her blushing swordsman. “I will cherish this forever.” Felix relaxed a bit and hugged her back. 

Byleth made to pick the dagger up again but Sylvain had it. He was examining it with an odd look on his face. Felix’s expression grew dark, as if he was preparing himself for something.

“You jackass!” Sylvain shouted at Felix. “You are such a hypocrite, Fraldarius. You just yelled at me for basically proposing to Byleth and you go and do the same damn thing!”

“I didn’t propose to her!” Felix defended.

Byleth furrowed her brow, confused. “How would a dagger be a marriage proposal?”

Felix’s face turned bright red and he took a few steps back. Sylvain placed a cocky expression on his face.

“Oh? You don’t know about this Fraldarius tradition? Felix never mentioned?” Sylvain asked.  
Byleth shook her head, her eyes trying to catch the swordsman’s but he wouldn’t look at her. Sylvain wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You see the Fraldarius clan are lovers of weapons. They aren’t frivolous or particularly fond of giving jewelry as presents. Instead of proposing with an engagement ring they commission daggers with their crest engraved into them. The daggers...are engagement...rings.” He said slowly, handing the dagger back.

Byleth examined the gift again. She could tell her pulse had quickened. It was such a stunning weapon and now that she knew what it meant...but did it really mean what Sylvain said?

“Felix?” she asked, hoping he would fill in her thought. “Is this?”

“No!” he practically shouted. He immediately turned around to face her when he realized how harsh his tone was. Byleth took a step back and clutched the dagger to her chest. “Ugh! I mean…” Felix reached out and placed his hands over hers. “I mean it’s not...I’m not...proposing...right now… I just want you to have this. I want you to know how much I love you…” Felix’s face fell again, knowing he was doing a terrible job of explaining. 

Byleth smiled and kissed him hard. Felix looked a bit surprised but immediately pulled her against him. “I love you too. Thank you for this.”

Felix nodded then took a step back to glance at Sylvain. The redhead’s eyes were narrowed.  
“Don’t look at me like that! She didn’t know about the tradition and I wasn’t going to tell her. You’re the one who opened your big mouth!” Felix yelled.

Sylvain shook his head and turned away. Byleth caught a slight grin on his face. He was just messing with Felix. 

“Syl!” Felix whined and went after him. He grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. 

“What Felix?” Sylvain said coldly.

“I...it’s…it’s not...the only dagger...I...had commissioned…” Felix confessed, unable to look at Sylvain.

Sylvain’s eyes went wide. “What? What do you mean it’s not the only one?”

“I...I just sent a request for another one…for you.”

Sylvain immediately crushed Felix’s mouth with his, then placed his forehead against the swordsman’s. “I have one being made for you too.”

It was Felix’s turn to stare at the redhead with wide eyes. Sylvain managed a grin before Felix kissed him.

Byleth clutched the dagger tight against her chest, one of her fingers wrapped around the beautiful ruby dangling from her neck. These two were just too much for her. They both looked at her and extended their hands for her to join in their happiness. She placed the dagger down and ran into their warm embrace. 

Sylvain kissed them both again then pulled away. “I need to get some training done before… ah... before I come and ravish you again later.” He winked at Byleth and moved toward the door. “Besides I imagine you’d like to thank Felix for the gift.”

The second Sylvain left, Byleth’s mouth was on Felix’s. They both moaned at their sudden neediness. Their hands pulled the few layers of clothing off as they moved toward the bed. Felix picked her up and laid her down, immediately penetrating her core. For once Felix didn’t start thrusting the second he was inside of her. His eyes examined her face and a hand reached out to gently caress her cheek. 

“Baby...if there wasn’t this war...the dagger...it would mean…”

Byleth smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “It’s ok. There’s no rush.”

Felix frowned. “Maybe there should be…”

“Felix, I don’t know how I could possibly love you more than I do, but each day my love for you grows. I don’t need declarations from you. I know you feel the same way. I want to be with you forever.”

Felix smiled, completely understanding. “I never want to part with you for the rest of my life.”

Byleth kissed him. Their tongues danced together for a bit before Felix started to thrust into her. He fucked her hard but somehow more passionately then normal. Byleth couldn’t figure out why it felt different but she loved it. His fast deep thrust, combined with his passionate kisses and moans was just so Felix and she loved him. They climaxed together then laid on the bed for a while. Felix’s hand danced across her chest, occasionally playing with the ruby pendant.

“I might have to commission us all new daggers” he said after a time, examining the jewel.

“What do you mean?”

“This thing...this love between the three of us. Maybe that’s what the daggers should represent. I could get another set made, with all three of our crests.”

Byleth smiled. Felix could be such a romantic sometimes. “I think that would be lovely. Maybe that’s what we look forward to after the war.”

Felix returned her smile and pulled her tighter against his chest. He whispered his love to her and she returned it. 

-  
A half an hour later another knock vibrated off Byleth’s door. She opened it to the big grin of Caspar and the lazy smile of Linhardt.

“Happy birthday!” Caspar shouted and handed her a brand new fishing rod. “It’s from both of us!”

Byleth took the rod and examined it. It was beautiful and painted emerald green, like Linhardt’s hair. She couldn’t help but smile. She hugged and kissed both boys.

“Come on let’s go test it!” Caspar shouted happily. Byleth chuckled, put her boots on and followed them down the stairs, her free hand linked with Linhardt’s.

It was a warm beautiful day, with large puffy white clouds dotting the bright blue sky, perfect for fishing. Linhardt and Caspar had set up at the back corner of the pond with chairs, a tackle box, and some snacks. Byleth smiled at the sight. There were only two chairs, so she sat on Caspar’s lap while they fished. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and tried to fish with one arm. It was entertaining. The three of them fished for two hours until Linhardt complained he was tired. Caspar volunteered to clean up while the other two took a walk into the woods, in search of a good nap spot.

Linhardt’s eye for the perfect nap locations pulled through. He found a huge tree with some comfortable looking grass and sat with his back to it. He pulled Byleth next to him and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. She moaned happily at the feeling of his soft lips then settled herself onto his chest for a nap. Byleth loved curling up with Linhardt. It was always so soothing drifting off to sleep with him next to her.

Byleth woke up an hour later, feeling rested and warm. The sun had shifted to heat her body. Thankfully there was a pleasant breeze moving through the air, helping the sun stay warm instead of hot. Byleth moved off of Linhardt and took a deep breath, smelling the signs of summer in the air. She smiled and turned back to the sleepy scholar. He gave her a lazy smile and made to stand up. 

“I’d say it’s about time we get something to eat but I have something else in mind first.”

“Oh?” she asked, curiously.

Linhardt linked his hand with hers and guided her deeper into the woods. He pulled some branches aside to reveal a small secluded alcove. It was surrounded by dark green trees and bushes, the ruins of an old building peaked through the wall of a cliff. Linhardt guided her over to a piece that jutted out, creating a seat of sorts. He motioned her to sit, positioning her face right in front of his. He grinned at the height advantage and immediately pulled her mouth to his. His long fingers glided along her body, undoing buttons and other fasteners keeping her clothes in place. 

As his tongue moved along her neck he said, “I’ve always wanted to have you outside.”

Byleth moaned in agreement to his statement and he continued the trail from her neck, across her chest and stomach to her core. Linhardt pulled off her shorts and penetrated her folds with his tongue. He licked and pleased her with just his mouth getting a good taste of her, then pushed in three fingers. Byleth moaned loudly as he fingered her and sucked on her clit. He kept this amazing pace until she orgasmed, her pleasure echoing in the alcove. 

Linhardt straightened and re positioned her hips so he could push his long cock inside of her. A hand cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. For once the haze of sleep was gone and she saw startling clarity. 

“My beautiful mystery” he said, stroking her cheek. “I still meant every word of the promise we made at the Goddess tower. I…” He stopped suddenly, an odd look of uncertainty in his eyes. “I do not say this sort of thing often and I do not plan to repeat it much but I need you to know. I...I love you Byleth.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. “I know. I love you too. I understand that it’s not something you say. I can see it.”

“Oh good. You know I’m not sappy. It was hard enough just to do that.”

Byleth laughed and kissed him again. “Now fuck me Lin. Fuck me like you love me. Then I’ll know for sure when you want to say it in the future.”’

Linhardt grinned and started thrusting inside of her. His hands gripped her hips and his mouth sucked on her neck. He fucked her deep but steady, savoring the feeling of his cock pushing against her walls. Byleth arched her hips to work better with his movements. She laced her fingers through his long beautiful hair, catching the scent of paper, cedar and lavender soap that typically accompanied him. She loved that smell. It fit him so perfectly. 

Linhardt picked up his pace, his long cock hitting her limit. Byleth moaned and clamped down on him, getting him to groan with pleasure. 

“Byleth...my beautiful mystery” he said against her breast before he sucked hard on the tender flesh. Byleth cried out in ecstasy and took him with her. 

Linhardt’s head rested on her bosom. Something about this moment felt so right. The beautiful scenery, the beautiful man between her legs. Byleth sighed and leaned back. Her eyes scanned the landscape as her fingers played with the soft locks of Linhardt’s hair. 

When he was finally ready to move again, they cleaned up and went back to the monastery. Byleth made to go toward the dining hall but Linhardt moved her toward the tea garden instead. She didn’t question him, just let him guide her.

Byleth smiled when they walked into the garden. A table was set up with cakes and treats in the back corner with two place settings. At a table nearby sat the prince of Faerghus. He had reports and maps spread out, diligently working. He didn’t even notice their arrival until Linhardt cleared his throat loudly.

“Ah Byleth!” Dimitri said, quickly rising from his seat and moving toward her. He gestured to the set up table. “I thought we could have tea for your birthday. If you do not mind it just being me.”

Linhardt kissed her cheek. “I’ll go tell Ferdinand to brew the tea. He insisted that it should only be his task to do.” 

Byleth smiled and wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s neck. He immediately pulled her against his chest. “I’d love that” she said then kissed him. The prince smiled, looking suddenly more relaxed at her touch. He guided her to sit then took the other seat, keeping their hands linked. 

“How is your birthday so far?” Dimitri asked.

“Honestly it’s been wonderful. Everyone is going through too much effort to make this day special.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I hardly think that is the case. You always put so much thought into our birthdays. It seems only likely that we give back just as much. Especially me… I owe you more than I could ever fathom Byleth.”

“No you don’t. No one does. I would have been happy to work all day then eat sweets with everyone later, with some wine of course.”

Dimitri smiled then kissed her hand. Ferdinand appeared a moment later with Lorenz. The Aegir heir poured the tea while the Gloucester heir handed Byleth a box.

“Happy birthday Byleth” Lorenz said, handing her the box and kissing her cheek. “It is from us both.”

Byleth opened the box. A new tea kettle and cups sat in a soft fabric, along with several bags of tea.

“I gathered the tea while Lorenz picked out the tea set. I hope it is all to your liking.” Ferdinand said as he removed the steeped tea leaves from their cups. 

Byleth examined the tea set. It was a mint green color with red and white roses painted on it. “Wow this is gorgeous. I needed a new set too.” She examined the collection of tea. It was a very impressive selection from various places. “I have no idea how you found all these different leaves but thank you so much.” Byleth smelled the tea Ferdinand just finished pouring. “Mmm is that Bergamot?” 

“Of course it is, my lady. I know how much you love it. This tea should also pair well with the sweets that Mercedes and Annette made for you” Ferdinand said.

Byleth looked at the beautiful little dessert display. She should have known the two girls made it. “It is perfect. I’ll have to thank the girls later.”

Byleth stood up and hugged Lorenz. Then she moved to Ferdinand who gave her a knee weakening smile. 

“Anything for you Byleth.” He softly kissed her after she hugged him. “Let me know if you need more.”

The two nobles bowed to her and Dimitri, then left them alone. Byleth took a sip of her tea and grinned, perfect. Then she selected some little cakes from the tray and slowly started sampling. 

Dimitri watched her with a soft expression. “How is everything?”

“Delicious” she said with a happy sigh. 

Dimitri sipped his tea and continued to watch her indulge. When she was content she leaned back in her chair and worked on the rest of her tea. 

“How are the strategies coming along?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri smiled. “You know I have been forbidden to discuss this with you today. I take Seteth’s threats very seriously.”

Byleth laughed. “I know he told me. I’m just so used to talking about war. I may have forgotten what else to talk about.”

Dimitri reached out and took her hand. “We can talk about whatever you desire. But first I have something for you.” 

Dimitri reached down next to the table and retrieved a large box. Byleth opened it and furrowed her brow, confused. It was one of her cloaks. It wasn’t until she touched it that she noticed something was different. She stood up and pulled the cloak out of the box. The material was reinforced and heavier. Bright blue stitching was weaved along the edges. At the back of the collar were two crests, the Crest of Flames and the crest of House Blaidydd. Underneath the cloak was lined with black fur.

“I hope you do not mind that I borrowed one of your cloaks. There just was not time to make a new one, but you barely have any cold weather attire. I know it is not winter in Faerghus right now but it still gets very cold at night.”

Byleth wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and immediately felt warmer. The heavy material was comforting. She smiled at Dimitri then noticed a shiny metal sitting in the box. She reached out and pulled two new arm guards out. They were lightweight and sturdy, both engraved with the Crest of Flames along the wrist. Byleth put them on and tested their restriction, there was very little. 

“These are all wonderful” she said with a smile. Byleth moved over and wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s neck. 

“You truly like them?” Dimitri questioned, uncertainly.

“Yes of course!” she kissed his cheek. “But I feel like everyone keeps giving me such amazing gifts. There was no need. I’m just glad to have you all in my life.” Byleth leaned down and stroked Dimitri’s cheek. “Especially you, Dima.”

Dimitri stared at her a bit surprised. He reached up and pulled her onto his lap and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Byleth shifted to straddle him so she could kiss him back. One of Dimitri’s hands moved under her shirt and up the bare skin of her back, while the other held her hips against his. 

“Can I thank you for my gifts?” Byleth asked with a wicked grin.

“Of course.” He smiled. “Where would you like to go?”

“Nowhere” she said, grinding her hips across the growing length in his pants. 

“Here?” Dimitri questioned, a bit uncertain. Byleth nodded her head and began undoing the lacing of his pants. “What if someone walks by?”

“They will only see my back and the fact that I am sitting on you, kissing you. We can keep most of our clothes on.” She rocked her hips across him again, then freed his cock, running her hands along the silky flesh. Dimitri moaned. “Please Dima. Fuck me on my birthday.”

Dimitri groaned at her request and latched onto her neck, while his fingers dipped into her core. He pushed them in and out a few times before picking up her hips and lowering her onto his hard cock. Byleth moaned at feeling his massive length inside of her. Dimitri lifted her shirt and began sucking on her breasts as he pumped his hips. Byleth rode him hard and fast, her fingers laced in his hair, forcing him to suck on more of her flesh. Wow was this amazing, the thrill of the public space increasing the heat in her core. Dimitri sucked on her almost painfully, his hard cock was so deep inside of her. She was so close already, the prince easily exciting her to the point of release. Byleth had missed him so much over the last several months. It seemed like every time they touched now, her core immediately flared to life, ready to jump off the edge and into bliss. 

“Mmm Dima...please cum with me. I’m...so...close” she begged.

Dimitri let out a little growl and pumped his hips faster. They both reached heightened bliss together, trying to hold back their cries of joy in the open public space. Byleth felt his seed threatening to spill out of her so shifted back to find something to prevent it from staining his clothes. She cleaned them both up, and resituated her clothes while Dimitri re-fastened his pants. 

Dimitri gently stroked her face and made her look into his ice blue eye. “Byleth...I love you so much. Thank you for staying by my side all this time.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. “I love you too Dima. Thank you for such wonderful presents.”  
Byleth moved her legs around so she was no longer straddling the prince, but still on his lap.

“You mentioned you received other amazing presents, what else did you get?” Dimitri asked, before reaching out to take a sip of his now cold tea. 

“Well Ashe and Dedue made me breakfast. Claude sent me a letter, which I haven't read yet, and some amazing coffee. Linhardt and Caspar gave me some brand new fishing equipment. You saw Lorenz and Ferdinand’s gift. Sylvain gave me this” she said grasping the necklace in her hand. “And Felix gave me this” she said pointing to the new dagger on her belt. 

Dimitri examined the pendant then the dagger, his expression turned surprised.

“Uh Byleth...I apologize if this is rude or...uh well not my business but did Felix and Sylvain...did they ask...for your hand...in marriage?”

Byleth smiled, running her fingers along the gifts. “No they did not. I understand why you might think that but they both explained their traditions to me and cleared the air.”

Dimitri looked slightly relieved. “I see. So these are...promises for the future?”

“They are promises of eternal love. At least that’s what they both said.”

Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair. “My gifts must be a disappointment to you then.”

Byleth laughed. “Hardly. I love them and I love you. I already told you I did not need any presents.” She stroked his cheek then kissed his forehead. “I have you back with me Dima and the love of my other partners. How could I ask for more?”

Dimitri smiled. “Still…” he started, clearly about to argue that he must give her more. Thankfully they were interrupted by Alois, Catherine and Shamir.

“Hey birthday lady!” Catherine announced happily as Byleth climbed out of Dimitri’s lap. “We’ve come to take you to the pub for a drink!”

“Right now? It’s early afternoon” Byleth said with a laugh.

“Yup right now!” Catherine said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “It’s the time that works best for the three of us. Assuming you’re done with your tea time with the prince.”

“We are finished.” Dimitri said with a pleasant smile. “I should be getting back to work anyway.” Dimitri leaned over and kissed Byleth’s cheek. “Happy birthday Beloved. I will take your gifts to your room for you.”

“Thank you” she said as Catherine and Alois drug her away towards town.

-  
One drink turned into three, before Catherine, Alois and Shamir guided Byleth back to the monastery. Byleth was starving and slightly intoxicated. They all moved toward the dining hall. Byleth paused for a second, the dining hall looked...darker then normal. She had little time to think about it before Alois pulled her inside.

“Happy Birthday!!!” shouts rose from a large group of people spread across the dining hall. Food covered the tables, along with more drinks. Colorful streamers and balloons decorated the space. Byleth couldn’t help the big grin that spread across her face at the sight of her birthday party. 

Annettee and Mercedes ran up to her and hugged her. “I hope you’re hungry. Mercie and I cooked all day for this!” Annette said happily. “Of course with Ashe and Dedue’s help. Everyone else helped with the decorations.”

“You mentioned once that you never had a birthday party as a child so we wanted to give you one now” Mercedes said with a little giggle.

“You guys…” Byleth replied unsure of what to say. She wrapped her arms around the two girls again and expressed her thanks. Then spotted Ashe and Dedue and bit further back. She hugged Ashe then leapt into Dedue’s huge arms. He lifted her up so she could see everyone in the dining hall smiling at her. “This is so sweet everyone. Thank you and please eat up!” she said to the room. Everyone cheered and started sampling the food. Dedue placed her back on the floor and she immediately grabbed a plate.

Being slightly intoxicated and super hungry caused Byleth to sit in the closest available chair, which wasn’t a chair but the warm inviting lap of her favorite philander. Sylvain laughed as Byleth tried to feed him some of the food off her plate as he struggled to keep a hold of her squirming form. 

“Baby girl, if you don’t sit still I’m going to take you outside and fuck you against the wall behind the bushes.”

“Hmmm” Byleth replied thoughtfully.

“Come on you two. Can’t you keep it in your pants for an hour and enjoy this party” Felix said. 

Byleth and Sylvain exchanged a glance, clearly thinking the same thing. He assisted her in climbing onto Felix’s lap, where she resumed her squirming behavior, her ass moving along his crotch. She heard Felix’s breath hitch and felt his cock harden underneath her. His hands dug into her hips. 

“Baby… please enjoy your party. Don’t make me weak like you two.”

Byleth giggled then turned around to plant a messy kiss on his lips. “Forgive me?”

Felix chuckled. “I think Catherine got you more hammered then she planned.” 

Byleth finished her food then moved to the other side of the table to squeeze between Caspar and Linhardt. She wanted to sit on Linhardt's lap but knew he wasn’t one for that type of affection, typically. She was surprised when his hands reached out and pulled her onto him. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Byleth smiled and kissed his forehead then proceeded to have a conversation with Ferdinand and Lorenz, while Linhardt lightly teased her legs with his long fingers. 

After a while Byleth decided to make it four for four in terms of lap sitting and seek out her prince. He was sitting at a table with several of the Knights. When she approached, his warm deep laugh filled the space as Alois apparently just made a joke so terrible that Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh. His smile brightened when she approached and he immediately pulled her onto his lap. Byleth was a bit surprised since Dimitri wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but she noticed the empty goblet in front of him and realized he was probably a bit intoxicated. 

Shamir handed Byleth another drink and they all listened to stories about Captain Jeralt from Alois. It warmed Byleth’s heart to hear her father so happily mentioned on her birthday. After Alois’s sixth story, Byleth glanced around the room. There was one person she had yet to see this evening...and her thoughts were confirmed, he wasn’t here. Byleth excused herself and went to make up a plate of food. She walked out of the dining hall and toward the second floor. She knocked softly on the office of her counselor and entered at his permission.

“Ah Byleth. Shouldn’t you be at your party? I apologize for not attending yet. I was hoping to soon.”

Byleth sat the plate of food down then walked around his desk. She made to lean over and look at what he was writing but he shielded the document with his hands. 

“I believe I gave you the day off. No need to start working just yet.”

Byleth frowned. “But my day off has caused you a lot of stress.”

“It was well worth it my dear to see that stress free pure happiness look in your eyes.”

Byleth’s chest tightened. Seteth was just too amazing. Byleth forced her way in front of him so she could lean on his desk, and prevent him from working. Her hands reached to brush her fingers through his beautiful hair. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Seteth audibly sighed when she pulled back. Byleth moved to straddle him on his chair. 

“Seteth…” she said her hips started grinding along his crotch. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been together.” His breathing was starting to pick up. “Can I ask you for another birthday present?”

“Anything” he said breathy, his hands moving to help her hips. 

“Let me take care of you” she said, leaning down to suck on his neck. 

“Ah but Byleth, this day is about you...not me.”

Byleth leaned back and started unbuttoning his shirt so she could see his amazing chest. “It is about me. I want to do this. I want to please you” she said, emphasizing her point with her mouth sucking on his flesh and her hand moving to free his cock from his pants. “You are important to me...I want to show you how much I care for you…” Byleth shifted to her knees in front of him and started stroking his cock with her hand. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you...and need you.” She shifted forward and licked his hard shaft. Her hands cupped his testicles as she continued to worship his cock with her tongue. Seteth moaned and attempted to protest again, but she had just swallowed his cock and he could no longer resist.

Byleth sucked hard on Seteth’s beautiful cock, enjoying the heavy breathing and occasional moans he emitted. When he was close he tried to pull away from her but she wrapped her arms around his waist and kneeled her body weight against his legs. She kept sucking hard until he climaxed into her mouth. Byleth drank his cum then glanced up at him. Seteth looked incredibly pleased, his eyes half lidded and a wonderful hazy lust filled expression on his face. 

When Byleth didn’t move to stand right away, he reached down and pulled her up onto his desk. Seteth leaned over her, his lips lightly brushing her neck. “Byleth...was that all you wanted, to taste me? Or do you want more?” he asked huskily along her flesh.

Byleth quivered, her hands moving onto the bare skin of his stomach. “More…” she said quietly. “Please Seteth, I want to feel your cock in me.”

Seteth practically growled and immediately plunged into her core. They both moaned loudly. Seteth’s mouth worked along the flesh of her neck and chest. His hands moving her hips tight against his thrust. Byleth moaned again, absolutely loving this position. It was her favorite way to fuck in his office. Although she was already extremely pleased from her interaction with her partner’s today, this one was a bit different. She couldn’t really enjoy her day off, knowing her right hand man was slaving away on her behalf. These past several months, Seteth had been a constant comfort to her. He was always available, always willing to help, always a much needed voice of reason as she struggled to deal with Dimitri. Seteth was basically her everything. If she didn’t have so much love and affection in her life from her wonderful partners, she’d snatch up Seteth in a heartbeat, assuming he would want that kind of relationship with her. He was just so perfect.

Seteth’s huge cock rubbed along her walls, pleasing every part of her it touched. His firm mouth worshiped her skin. Seteth’s pace picked up and he fucked her harder. Byleth moaned and gave him what she knew he wanted. 

“Cum for more Seteth. Let me feel your hot cum.” 

Seteth moaned loudly and they both climaxed together, gripping each other's flesh tightly. They stayed on his desk connected, his cock still hard in her. Byleth knew he could go for hours and that he would refuse to do so this evening, but she really wanted to dive right into that fuck fest with him. Seteth’s lips found hers and he passionately kissed her before leaning back to look into her eyes.

“Byleth...you are such a beautiful soul.”

Byleth almost wanted to laugh. She wasn’t sure how he got to that conclusion after what they just did. “This seems like a strange time to say that.”

Seteth chuckled. “I just mean that I can tell you…well you care for so many of us, deeply. I have never met someone who could open their heart to so many people and try to understand them, connect with them, love them. You may have your main partners but I think you also love and have the love of so many others…myself included.” 

Byleth noticed his cheeks redden slightly. Wow, was Seteth blushing? Now this was a nice birthday present. Also his words were so sweet. She hoped everything he said was true.  
Byleth stroked his cheek and kissed him. “You have my love Seteth. I can’t help but love you.”

Seteth searched her eyes for a moment then pulled her jaw roughly to capture her lips. His hips started grinding against hers again. He picked her up then sat back down in his chair, as she straddled him. They both worked together to grind and thrust. Their mouths met messily then found other parts of the flesh to kiss and suck. Seteth was more determined this time to make her climax quickly. He fucked up hard into her core. Byleth cried out his name in heavenly bliss. She thought he was about to continue in this position but changed his mind and moved to lean her stomach on his desk. He fucked her from behind, his lips touching as much of her back as he could, while his hand rubbed her clit. Byleth whimpered and moaned, her hard nipples brushing along the top of the desk, adding to her pleasure. 

“Byleth…” Seteth moaned as he fucked her at a fast pace. “Cum again for me” he begged. 

“Seteth...cum with me” she requested.

They both climaxed together, crying each other’s names. Byleth turned around and smiled at him. Seteth gave her a boyish grin and her stomach warmed at the sight.

“I got a bit carried away” he admitted. “I did not mean to keep you from your party so long.”

“No worries” she said. “I wanted this.” Byleth cleaned up, redressed than kissed his cheek. “Eat the food I brought and don’t lie to me that you’ll be down later. I know you won’t” she said with a wink.

Seteth kissed her lips. “Happy birthday Byleth.” She smiled and went back to her party.

Byleth heard music coming from the dining hall as she approached. Apparently they had pulled in a street group to entertain them. The second Byleth walked back into the hall she was pulled into a dance by Caspar. They laughed and danced like drunken fools for a while, before she was handed off to Alois. Byleth swapped through several partners before taking a break. 

She moved to sit on Felix’s lap, who of course refused to dance like an idiot. Instead he handed her a drink and gripped her waist possessively while they sat and watched the others enjoy themselves. Byleth felt his fingers glide along the present he gave her earlier that day. She smiled remembering their interaction; his flushed face, Sylvain calling him out, how nervous he was. It was all so cute. 

“Baby…” he said softly against her neck. She turned a bit to look at him. “Will you spend the night with me and Syl? We...we want to share in each other...after...after what happened earlier.” His eyes had been on the ground but he looked up suddenly. “Did you plan to sleep somewhere else this evening?”

Byleth smiled and shook her head. She hadn’t even thought about sleeping arrangements yet. She had been content to be dragged around today by her loved ones. 

“So you’ll come to bed with us tonight?” 

“Of course. We are basically betrothed right?” she teased. 

Felix’s face turned bright red. “I never!.. I...Byleth…” he groaned catching the amused look on her face. His hand pinched her ass and she squealed. “I’ll get you back for that later.” 

Catherine approached and pulled her out to the dance floor to begin another round of swap Byleth. Not that it wasn’t fun, or she minded the dancing, she just sort of felt like a rag doll thrown about. Thankfully the music turned slow and Dimitri pulled her into a dance. Byleth smiled as he was slightly off his dance game from the amount of alcohol he drank. He pulled her against his chest and Byleth sighed. It felt so amazing to be in his arms again. These last few days he had stayed her amazing prince, the darkness no longer threatening his demeanor. She assumed it was still there, maybe it always would be, but if she could continue to get moments like this she would stay with him no matter what. 

Dimitri kissed the top of her head and whispered his love for her, just loud enough for her to hear. Every time he said it her body became warm. The sudden desire to feel his flesh on hers again, built up inside of her. Wow her body was a bit needy today. She hadn’t trained at all or used her crests...this was just her desire to be with those she loved on her birthday. And right now the desire for her recently returned prince was high. 

Byleth glanced around and noticed the party was winding down. She pulled Dima down to whisper in his ear. “Care to go for a steam with me? I’d love to relax a bit before going to bed.” Dimitri smiled and nodded. 

Byleth moved around the room, giving her thanks and saying good night to all the wonderful people in her life. She lingered on Linhardt’s soft lips for a bit, promising him that she would sleep with him and Caspar the first few nights of their trip to Fhirdiad. He conceded letting her go with a sleepy pout. Byleth told Felix and Sylvain she’d join them shortly then met Dimitri at the door closest to the sauna. She linked her fingers with his and left her party. 

Byleth made it a point to lock the door of the sauna while Dimitri poured water on top of the hot stones, steam filling the space. They both took a seat on the middle bench next to each other. Byleth leaned back and let the steam seep into her body. Dimitri shifted on his side and lightly traced his fingers along her naked flesh, both having abandoned their towels. Byleth sighed at the feeling, apparently he knew what she wanted when she asked him to come here, or maybe he just really wanted her again.

Dimitri pulled her body tight to his and leaned down to suck on the flesh of her breast. His hand moved between her legs and he teased her clit. Byleth was torn between squirming and moaning. She begged him not to tease her and he complied by pushing two fingers into her folds. Byleth let him please her for a bit longer before the need to feel his flesh took over. She stood up and moved between Dimitri’s legs. She bent down and licked his cock for a bit before straddling his hips and lowering down on his cock. They both moaned loudly as she began to grind against him. Dimitri let her ride him for a while before he decided to take control. He switched their positions, wrapped both his arms under her legs so they rested on his shoulders and fucked her so deeply she cried at the pressure until she got used to it. Holy fuck was he deep. Byleth was completely at his mercy in the position, she could only place her hands on his chest and feel his muscles shift as he fucked her. Byleth orgasmed hard, the heat of the sauna making her dizzy with pleasure. 

Dimitri was still hard so he shifted her onto her stomach then bent down behind her. His tongue licked up some of her slick then moved to ass. He teased the rim, then pushed his tongue in, lubricating as he worked. His fingers pleased her folds for a bit before he stood up and pushed his cock back into her sex. He moved his slick covered fingers to penetrate her ass. Byleth whimpered at the feeling, noting that it had been a bit since her ass got any love. He fucked both her holes momentarily before replacing his fingers with his huge cock. Byleth cried out as he slowly penetrated her ass. When he was fully sheathed inside of her Dimitri leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Claude also sent me a letter. He requested that I fuck your ass on his behalf for your birthday.” Dimitri thrusted. “Fuck…” he cursed and Byleth shivered. “I forgot how amazing your ass is.” He thrusted again. “I will have to thank Claude…” 

Byleth grinned but had to drop it when he started fucking her hard. Dimitri’s fingers dipped back into her core, working both holes at the same time. Byleth crumbled quickly at the feeling, reminding herself to thank Claude as well. Dimitri fucked her ass for a while until he too finally found release. 

They lay on the wooden benches together, trying to catch their breath. It proved difficult in the heat of the sauna. Byleth tried to stand but her knees gave out. The heat and the pleasure after shocks making her weak. Dimitri smiled and picked her, throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder. They moved to the small shower next door, cleaned up and cooled down. 

Byleth decided there was no real reason to put her clothes back on and choose a robe instead. Dimitri escorted her to her room, kissed her goodnight, told her he loved her then left. Byleth watched him leave, wishing he would accept her invitation to sleep with them.

Byleth opened the door to the sight of Felix and Sylvain on the couch, mouths intertwined, hands pleasing the others cock. She grinned and closed the door softly, as to not shake their heated moment. Swiftly she snuck behind Sylvain. Felix opened an eye and saw her but she put a finger to her lips. He sunk back into Sylvain’s mouth and moaned loudly, clearly noting she needed extra noise. Carefully she positioned her arms around Sylvain without touching him, then pinched both of his nipples between her fingers. Sylvain cried out in pleasure and almost bit Felix’s lip. He turned around half surprised then grinned at Byleth.

“Good you’re finally here. We can only wait so long” Sylvain said, grabbing her and pulling her between them. 

He moved her to face Felix, who immediately captured her mouth. Sylvain teased her wet sex then shifted his fingers into her ass. “Mmm baby girl, whose cum is still inside your ass?” 

“Dimitri’s” she answered against Felix’s mouth. 

“So that’s what you were doing. Good thing for us, we are rather impatient this evening” 

Sylvain pulled her back to sit on his lap, but when he lowered her down he spread her cheeks and pushed his cock into her ass. He cursed at how tight she was and Byleth whined at having another cock in her back side so soon. Sylvain pulled her back against his stomach then shifted her up a bit with his hands. Felix moved over her and pushed his cock into her folds. Byleth whined again. They wasted no time pounding her hard. Felix pinched her breasts between his hands as he worked, his mouth stealing all her noises. Sylvain fucked up into her ass, keeping her hips elevated so Felix didn’t conflict with his thrusts. Byleth was basically suspended between them, and she gave into their movements willing. 

“Fuck!” she cried out as her first intense orgasm washed over her. The boys refused to give her a second to breath and kept going. Byleth’s orgasm only died down a bit then flared back to life as her lovers cocks grew inside her, both ready to join in her intense pleasure. All of them cried out together, the intensity of their orgasm causing Byleth to scream. Thankfully the only other occupant on this floor was Seteth and he knew what her sex screams sounded like. Byleth saw white and passed out for a few seconds. 

Sylvain’s soft chuckles woke her up. “Are you already done baby girl? We had a lot more planned for you.”

“Mmmmm...Syl I’ve already been fucked so much today. Can you let me sleep for a bit, then wake me up however you want?”

“That sounds fun” he said, picking her up and moving her to the bed. “I will hold you to that promise. Now get some sleep, birthday girl.” Felix and Sylvain both kissed her cheeks before she completely passed out.

Two hours later Byleth woke up the feeling of Sylvain’s tongue between her legs. They proceeded to have a long night of love making, with the three of them taking turns in the middle. 

Byleth almost didn’t want to wake up the next day. There was no way she could possibly ever have a better day than yesterday. She might as well just die now. But the way she woke up was very interesting. Apparently after the boys had DP’d her again they all passed out. They were both still inside her. Byleth shifted and felt their half hard cocks. She moaned a bit then noticed how sore she was. 

Carefully she pulled away from the boys and crawled out of bed. She was about to head to the bathroom for a much needed bath but noticed a letter on the nightstand. Byleth grabbed it and went to get her bath ready. Once she was settled into the hot water she opened the letter and read Claude’s note to her. She smiled as her eyes took in the specific handwriting style that was her golden deer. The letter was long, telling her what he could about the Alliance’s situation, then gushing his feelings for her and how much he missed her. It warmed her heart to read his love. She’d have to write him back before they departed for Fhirdiad tomorrow. She almost laughed at the little p.s. on the bottom “make sure Dimitri gives you my ”other” present.” 

“Good morning baby girl.” Sylvain said entering the bathing area, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Finally reading Claude’s note?”

Byleth handed it to him so it wasn’t near the tub. He gave her the cup of coffee then proceeded to strip and join her in the water. Byleth immediately moved into Sylvain’s arms when he was settled. He smiled and let her snuggle up against him.

“Where’s Felix?”

“He decided to train first. He has a lot to catch up on after yesterday.”

“So do I… I’ll have to join him shortly.”

Sylvain’s fingers danced across her inner thighs. “Any chance you’re up for some bath time fun?”

Byleth laughed. “There is no way. Do you know how sore I am?”

It was Sylvain’s turn to laugh. “Then I guess we accomplished our mission of giving you the best birthday ever.”

Byleth smiled. “Yes you all did.” She leaned back and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him wrapped around her.

Some days she felt unbelievably lucky. She needed those days to push through this hellish war. She would try to hold onto this feeling for the next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we travel to Fhirdiad. Dimitri is going to get so many hugs it will be great!
> 
> I know I have not added any new partners for Byleth in a while and I polled you guys on who you'd like to see. I promise I have not forgotten but since I'm going along the Blue Lions route I had to find a good place to add them that made sense. I officially finished writing all the new partner chapters today! But they are still several chapters to get through before we get to them. I just wanted you all to know it's happening. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	30. The Rejuvenation of a Tortured Soul (The Blue Lions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to take back Fhirdiad. Dimitri struggles with self doubt, convinced he is not fit to rule Faerghus and that he will not be accepted by his people. The Blue Lions all work together to help him ease his mountain of doubt.

Byleth was pleased that Dimitri seemed to finally shake the ghosts that haunted him. No longer did she notice moments of darkness threaten his demeanor. Instead the prince focused on the war effort. The thing that bothered Byleth however was his constant self depreciation. Dimitri had always been one to brush off his own capabilities, never really believing he was good at anything. Now he added extreme doubts of self-worth. All of the pain and mistakes of the past few years were weighing on his heart. Byleth was surprised that he actually permitted them to reconnect with their sexual relationship. It seemed to be the only relief he had right now, and she was happy to give it to him, she just wished he would let her help more.

Despite Byleth’s offer, Dimitri did not join her in the suite she shared with Sylvain and Felix. Byleth did however make it a point to feel his flesh against hers at least once a day. It helped them both reaffirm that they were there for each other, that they loved one another. They found creative ways and places to sneak off to during the day. The upstairs of the library, the dark corner of the Knights hall, the secluded corners of the cathedral, the terrace on the third floor, they made it work. It wasn’t ideal but Dimitri still seemed to think he did not deserve to share her bed with Felix and Sylvain. 

Thankfully, that changed the night before they left for Fhirdihad. Felix, frustrated with the mopping self deprecating prince, actually approached Dimitri. He shouted at the prince, called him an idiot then basically pulled him to the third floor. Byleth and Sylvain were both surprised when Felix walked in, dragging an embarrassed looking prince of Faerghus behind him. 

“Byleth didn’t just invite you. We all did. I’m sure she explained this to you but apparently you’re too thick headed to understand. Now come on we are all getting a bath together.”

“All?” Dimitri asked, surprised. 

Byleth smiled and got off the bed to walk over to him. “I have a very big tub. The four of us should fit...intimately.”

Dimitri actually blushed a bit but let her guide him into the big bathing area. Sylvain and Felix were already naked and in the hot water. Sylvain’s hand’s were running across Felix’s muscles, cleansing his skin. Byleth and Dimitri joined them, deciding they would wash each while the boys switched. When everyone was clean, they all relaxed together in the tub. Limbs over limbs, not really sure who was touching who. 

Felix eventually pulled Byleth between his legs so she could rest her head on his chest. His fingers lightly danced across her inner thigh, his head resting against hers. She could feel his breath along her neck. Byleth sighed happily, thinking she could fall asleep like this. She glanced at Sylvain and Dimitri who both looked incredibly relaxed, their heads resting back on the edge of the tub. 

Felix kissed her ear lobe then whispered “I want you now and to myself. Sylvain wants to take care of Dimitri.”

Byleth bit her lip, wishing she could watch that but she also wanted to focus on Felix. She nodded and let Felix guide her out of the tub. When she looked back, Sylvain already had Dimitri melting against his mouth. 

Felix actually had Byleth for a good hour until the other two emerged, looking rather happy. Dimitri hesitated at the edge of the bed but Byleth pulled him to sit. She ran her fingers through the soft blonde locks and hummed. 

“Your hair is so long Dima. Doesn’t it get in the way?”

“Uh, yes I suppose so. I will be honest, I have not paid attention to it.”

“That’s obvious” Felix said. 

He moved to sit next to Dimitri and ran his fingers through the prince’s hair. Dimitri watched him out of the corner of his eye, clearly a bit surprised by the willing contact from the swordsman. 

“Baby, give me one of your hair bands” Felix requested. Byleth dug one out of her nightstand and handed it to him. Felix moved behind Dimitri and pulled his hair back. “Tell me how it looks from the front.” 

Byleth stood in front of Dimitri and watched with interest as Felix ran his fingers like a comb through the prince’s hair, pulling it back into a partial ponytail. 

“Wow…” Byleth said at the change it made. “You look like a King” she smiled at Dimitri.  
Felix tied the hair band then moved to stand next to Byleth. He smirked at his work then motioned for Dimitri to look in the mirror. 

The prince smiled. “I like this. Thank you Felix.”

Felix moved behind him and pulled his hair free. “It’s not hard to do but I can do it again if you want” he said then handed Dimitri the tie. 

Byleth and Sylvain wore matching grins at the interaction, both sitting on the bed watching with interest. 

“Knock that off you two” Felix said to them. “Stop grinning like idiots.”

“Aw but Fe you were just so nice to Dimitri. You’re rarely even that nice to me and we are naked together, a lot.” Sylvain teased.

“Shut up. I can stop being naked with you if you’re going to act like a child.” Sylvain and Byleth both laughed at this. “Ugh! You two can be the worst! Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love us” Byleth teased as she stood up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he immediately melted against her. “Come on it’s time for bed. You wore me out earlier.” Felix grinned then moved toward the bed. Byleth reached out and grabbed Dimitri’s hand. “Come on.” He hesitated for a moment but let her pull him to the other side of the bed. Byleth crawled into the middle with Felix and Dimitri got in behind her. 

“This is nice” she said once they all got settled. 

“It’s good Linhardt and Caspar like to sleep together or we’d have a problem” Sylvain teased.

“Just think if Claude were here” Felix said.

“Ha, that needy schemer would work his way into the middle” Sylvain said. “That guy loves to be loved.”

Byleth grinned and turned over to kiss Dimitri. He smiled and pulled her to lay against his chest. Felix wrapped himself around her back and she felt Sylvain’s hand on her leg. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Byleth was surprised when she woke up the next morning to an odd look on Dimitri’s face. His eyes were fixated below Byleth’s stomach. She followed his line of sight and smiled. Felix was gripping a few of Dimitri’s fingers in his hand. The raven haired swordsman had shifted from her back to her stomach in the middle of night and at some point reached out to hold onto a part of Dimitri. Sylvain had also moved in the night. His face was in her hair and he had an arm draped over Byleth’s shoulder, his hand resting on Dimitri’s stomach. Felix’s hand twitched a bit, he was clearly starting to wake up but it caused him to tighten his hold of Dimitri. Byleth moved her arm so she could run her fingers through the raven locks. Felix sighed and kissed her stomach. Sylvain shifted behind her, his lips met her shoulders and she shivered. His hand moved along Dimitri’s chest and she felt him grin across her back. Felix’s mouth kept kissing the sensitive flesh on her stomach and Sylvain pressed his growing erection against her backside.

“Baby girl, do we have time for some fun before we have to leave?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth grinned. “I’m not the commander of the army anymore. Why not just ask the prince of Faerghus?” She pressed her lips on Dimitri’s chest, then bit down on his nipple. He hissed at the feeling.

“I think we have time” he said then pulled Byleth’s lips to his. 

Byleth moaned as she felt Felix’s mouth move from her stomach to between her legs. He teased her clit with his tongue then licked deep inside of her core. She was always super sensitive to the touch in the mornings and squirmed at Felix’s teasing. 

“Fe…” she whined against Dimitri’s mouth. “You know I...can’t handle that...in the morning.” She felt him grin against her sensitive flesh and she fought off the urge to squeeze his head between her legs. 

Dimitri moaned and almost bit her tongue. He clearly wasn’t expecting Sylvain’s tongue to run up his massive length. 

Felix pushed into her core and it was her turn to almost bite Dimitri’s tongue. Possessive as he was, Felix pulled her away from Dimitri so he could claim her lips while he fucked her hard. Byleth was practically screaming, not able to handle the intensity of him first thing in the morning. He had just woken up and he was already fucking her so fast. She’d never understand how he was able to do that right away. Felix’s cock and his mouth just felt amazing though. They both crumbled quickly, too overwhelmed by the heated sensations. 

Dimitri did not give her a second to calm down before he pulled her to him and plunged his huge cock into her. 

“Fuck!” she cried. 

Just the sheer girth of him was also a lot to handle in the morning. Dimitri sucked on her neck as he pushed in and out of her wet folds. His hand teased her sensitive nipples. Sylvain was at her back, kissing her neck, rubbing his own length against her flesh and teasing her anus with his fingers. She was grateful that Dimitri was not as fast as Felix but she almost wished he was. This was too much right away in the morning. Drawing it out just drained her more. 

“Dima, please cum in me” she asked hoping he would pick up the pace. He obliged and fucked her harder. She moaned loudly into Sylvain’s mouth when he titled her chin so he could claim it. She would have cursed again when Dimitri climaxed and took her with him, but Sylvain caught all of her moans. Dimitri pulled out and Sylvain immediately replaced him. 

“Syl!” she whined. 

He chuckled along her shoulders and fucked her hard. His hand gripped her hip and helped her ride his cock. Felix moved to her front and claimed her lips, his hands fondled her breasts to help her along to a third orgasm this morning. Sylvain sucked hard on her neck, his breath washed over her skin. This was so much in the morning but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. They climaxed together in heated moans and heavy breathing. It took Byleth a minute to calm her pulse and breathing. 

“You guys…I love sharing a bed with you three but having you all right away in the morning is...a lot.”

Felix chuckled. “It must be if you’re complaining about it.” 

“What if we just each take a hole and fuck you at the same time?” Sylvain suggested helpfully.

“Dear Goddess, I think that would kill me.” It was Sylvain’s turn to chuckle.

Dimitri bent down and kissed her. “Are you alright Beloved?”

Byleth smiled and returned his kiss. “Yes of course. Let’s get going. We have a throne to reclaim for you.”

-  
The battle to liberate Fhridhiad was hard and drawn out. No one emerged unscathed. Cornelia and her allies proved difficult to kill and the words she spouted before she died had shaken Dimitri. Something about his stepmother being the cause of the tragedy of Duscur. Byleth was concerned for him but he kept his anger in check after he killed Cornelia. 

Byleth leaned against the wall right outside Dimitri’s room inside Fhridhiad’s castle. Apparently it was the room he grew up in. He had given Byleth the royal suites, despite her protests. He also made no reference to whether or not he’d be joining her that evening. It had been hours since she saw him and she couldn’t help but be worried. Their last conversation had centered around whether or not he deserved to be king. Dimitri was certain that his people would not accept him after he had abandoned them. In fact he was certain the army he led barely wished to follow him. His concerns weren’t unwarranted after the way he attacked the last few years. But since Rodrigue’s death, the prince had been lucid and commanding. When Dimitri spoke to the army it was with a booming deep voice that even Byleth felt drawn to follow. He was born to lead, he just needed to see that. 

Annette and Sylvain appeared down the hall, both wearing bright smiles. The pure glow of their happiness made Byleth feel a bit better. 

“Hey By” Sylvain leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Has the prince been out of his room at all?” Byleth shook her head.

Annette frowned. “Well I think it’s time we get him up! We must celebrate our victory!” she said cheerily. 

“I believe we did that last night.” Byleth commented.

“True but Dimitri didn’t join.” She glanced at Sylvain who just grinned. 

“Actually we were hoping to just have a little Blue Lions celebration. We set up some things in your suite Byleth. I hope that’s ok.” Annette said.

Byleth smiled at the redhead. She was also so sweet and eager to chase away the pain of war. “I think that’s a good idea.” Annette gave a little happy squeal. “Is it ready now?”

“Oh yes! We just need to collect everyone!” 

Annette hurried off but Sylvain stayed. He bent down to kiss her then whispered in her ear. “Make sure he’s bathed. We have something planned.” Sylvain winked then followed after Annette.

Byleth knocked on DImitri’s door. No answer. She frowned then pushed it open. Dimitri was not in the main room but appeared from the side a moment later, a towel wrapped around his middle. Byleth couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his glistening chest. 

“Oh Byleth. Did you just knock?”

“I did. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just barge in but I wanted to check on you.”

Dimitri smiled softly and captured her lips in a quick kiss. “You are always welcomed wherever I am. Do not apologize.”

For some reason this comment made her cheeks warm. “I actually came to collect you for a little get together. The Lions missed you last night. They wanted to have just a thing for the nine of us.”

“Oh? And they want me there?” Dimitri asked, a bit confused.

“Of course. I believe you are the main attraction.”

Dimitri frowned then went to dig through a dresser of clothing. “I will attend if they truly want me to.”

“They really do Dima. You must stop doubting your friends. They all love you and have already forgiven you.”

Dimitri looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it. He finished getting dressed then handed the hair tie to Byleth so she could pull it back the way Felix had been doing since they left Garegg Mach.

Byleth smiled when they entered the royal suite. It was decorated in blue, white and black and several Blue Lions symbols were hung around. Mercedes and Annette immediately approached them and each took one of Dimitri’s hands, guiding him over to the table of food they set up. Byleth watched them fawn over Dimitri and explain to him what all the food was. She didn’t have the heart to tell the girls that Dimitri barely had any sense of taste left and he apparently didn’t either. He smiled as they put things on a plate for him and Mercedes gave him something to drink. 

A warm hand sat at the small of her back while a glass of wine was held out before her. Sylvain smiled and she returned it, taking the glass of wine. 

“This is nice. Thank you for volunteering our room.”

Sylvain chuckled. “I knew you wouldn’t mind, besides we needed the biggest bedroom for this.”

“Oh?” 

“All the Lions want to give our prince a gift.” 

Byleth saw the mischief in his eyes but wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by gift. No point in wondering when there was delicious looking food to eat. Byleth moved over to the table, picked out a few things then settled next to Ashe and Dedue at a smaller table. 

The Lions ate, drank and chatted happily for a while until Ashe and Annette decided to give them a speech. Their speech centered around everyone in the Lions and especially praised Byleth and Dimitri. Mercedes and Dedue had guided them both to sit off to the side, almost like a royal couple observing an event. Byleth knew her face was red with the praise of her former students but she tried to take it in stride. After they were finished everyone took a turn giving a little speech including Dimitri and Byleth. For some reason her swordsman decided to go last.

Felix stood in the open space, a glass of wine in his hand, a bit of drink flush on his cheeks. Byleth wanted to grin because he was trying to look serious. 

“I am not one for words.” They all snickered and he narrowed his eyes, but then grinned. “Which is why we are all done with words for the evening.” He took a few steps to stand in front of Dimitri and Byleth. “It’s time we all show you how much we appreciate you both, how much we love you.” 

Felix bent down and pulled Byleth from her chair. He kissed her deeply then handed her off to Dedue who moved her to the perfect spot to witness what happened next. Felix gripped Dimitri’s chin in his hands then kissed him. Byleth thought she was about to die there and then. Maybe she was already dead…this all seemed too good to be true. Felix pushed down on Dimitri’s chin, getting him to open his mouth so he could move his tongue inside. The prince moaned and wrapped a hand around Felix’s side. 

“Will you let us show you?” Felix asked when he backed away from a surprised and breathless Dimitri. 

Dimitri stared at Felix for a moment, still trying to figure out if that really just happened. Then his eye found Byleth’s. She smiled and made a hand motion. Dimitri quickly rose from his seat and captured Felix’s mouth again. Felix actually moaned and the whole room seemed to spring to life at the sound. 

Sylvain was next, pulling Dimitri from Felix to give the prince his lips for a bit. Then Ashe took his turn, followed by Dedue, Mercedes and Annette. Ingrid actually hesitated. Instead of kissing him she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. Dimitri caressed her face lightly then bent down to give her a soft kiss. This seemed to break Ingrid’s nerves and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. 

Byleth felt Ashe’s archer hands wrap around her wrists and he pulled her towards the bed. Ingrid and Mercedes were doing the same to Dimitri. They stripped him of his clothes and started covering his chest with kisses. Ashe and Annette started doing the same to Byleth. She made it a point to pull Annette in for a kiss, wondering what the petite redheads mouth would feel like. It was soft and sweet, and she tasted like berry tea. 

Ashe and Annette worked their way from Byleth’s neck to her breasts, both fondling and sucking the sensitive flesh. It felt really nice. She could tell something similar was happening to Dimitri. She heard his soft moans and it turned her on even more.

Ashe’s fingers dipped into her core and she moaned. Sylvain moved behind Annette and started pulling off layers of her clothes. Dedue was doing the same for Ashe. Annette and Ashe both started moaning against her flesh. Sylvain had pressed two fingers into the redhead and Dedue was lightly stroking Ashe’s growing erection. Sylvain was bent over a bit, and based on the noises, had captured Dimitri’s mouth. 

Everyone shifted their positions and Byleth felt a tongue push into her core. It didn’t take her long to figure out who it was because she heard Annette’s voice say “Wow… you really do taste amazing” then dive back in for more. Byleth whimpered but her lips were claimed quickly by that of Ingrid’s. Unlike Mercedes and Annette, Ingrid’s kisses were rougher, more passionate. It was more like a guy and Byleth appreciated it. Not like Mercedes and Annette weren’t fun to kiss but she liked a bit of heat and strength in her partner’s lips. One of Ingrid’s hands played with the soft flesh of Byleth’s breasts and Mercedes claimed the other with her mouth. Byleth reached out and ran her hand down Ingrid’s side, feeling the soft flesh, her other hand did the same to Mercedes. Annette added two fingers to Byleth’s core and she moaned loudly. 

Dimitri moaned right after. Ingrid moved down to suck on her breasts so Byleth could turn slightly to see what was happening to the prince. Sylvain and Dedue each teased one of Dimitri’s nipples with their tongue. Ashe had the prince’s cock in his mouth. And most surprising of all was Dimitri sucking on Felix’s cock. Felix had a hand in Dimitri’s hair, guiding the prince along his cock. His vermilion eyes were watching the blonde but they seemed to notice Byleth. She saw him take in her position and he moaned, eyes locking in with hers. Fuck... 

Byleth whimpered at the site of the male Lions swarming their King. Based on his breathing, she could tell Dimitri was about to climax. It was all so sexy, especially paired with what the ladies were doing to her. Annette picked up her rhythm and Mercedes and Ingrid sucked harder on her breasts. Byleth cried out and pushed Annette’s face deeper into her folds. An orgasm rocked her and she heard Dimitri follow after. 

Byleth had a moment to breath before she was being shifted further back on the bed. Sylvain’s warm arm’s held her against him and he forced her legs open, so Ingrid could have her turn at tasting Byleth’s core. She whimpered at the soft mouth and tongue licking up the slick from her orgasm. Felix appeared next to her, happy after cumming in Dimitri’s mouth. He started kissing and sucking Byleth’s neck and collarbone, while Sylvain claimed her lips. 

While the prince was recovering from his own orgasm, Annette rode his face. His already big hands looked huge on her small thighs. Her moans and whimpers were like music filling the space. Dimitri was still moaning, despite no one touching his cock. However, Dedue was sucking and licking the prince’s testicles. Ashe poured some oil onto the Duscur man’s fingers and Dimitri let out a very pleased moan when Dedue pushed two into his ass. 

Sylvain lifted Byleth up then placed her over Mercedes' face. The woman pushed her tongue up into Byleth’s core, then moaned as Sylvain bent down to do the same to her. Ashe appeared next to Byleth and she felt two oiled fingers push into her ass. Byleth moaned but they were soon caught by Felix’s mouth. Ashe started voicing his pleasure too and Byleth saw that he was straddling Ingrid’s face, her mouth full of his cock. 

Mercedes' mouth felt amazing along with Ashe’s fingers. Their skill was precise and pleasurable and the noises they both made, paired with Felix’s lips pushed her to her second orgasm. Annette’s climax filled the room shortly after.

Felix picked Byleth up so Mercedes could focus on the pleasure that Sylvain was providing for her. 

“Fe, I want your cock” Byleth begged. The tongues were nice and felt incredible but she really wanted a dick now. 

Felix grinned. “Not yet baby. There are so many others who want to please you first. You get my cock all the time.”

Byleth pouted. “So… I love your cock and I want it all the time.” 

Felix growled and she felt his dick push along her folds. He however restrained himself and settled for teasing her. Byleth whined but was soon pulled to sit on top of Ashe. He lowered her onto his cock and she mewed in delight at finally being filled. She rode Ashe as he arched his hips in order to suck on her breasts.

Ingrid’s cries of pleasure drowned out anyone else’s. Dimitri was fucking her hard at the end of the bed. His mouth on her neck as her hands dug into his back. 

Byleth tried to listen to the two blonde’s fucking but she was pulled back into her own pleasure when Felix pushed his fingers into her ass. 

Mercedes cried out from her own orgasm by Sylvain’s tongue. The redhead cried out a moment later. His breathing was heavy and his moans stranded. Byleth managed to glance beside her to see him on his hands and knees, Dedue’s huge cock in his ass. 

Ashe picked up his pace and Byleth cried out, cumming on the archer’s cock. He filled her up right after, his wonderful moans combining with Ingrid’s as she too climaxed by Dimitri’s cock. 

The prince locked his eye with Byleth’s. He was still rock hard and deep need swirled in its depth. She wanted to move towards him, but Mercedes tongue was back in her core. Byleth moaned and tilted her head back. Felix’s cock teased her lips and she opened up for him. She sucked him as Mercedes lapped up her core. The older woman started to moan, as Dimitri pushed his huge cock in her cunt. Mercedes hands gripped Byleth’s thighs, trying to hold her body steady for the prince’s thrusts. 

Sylvain’s moans had grown loud. Dedue had his back parallel to the big man’s chest. He was thrusting up into Sylvain’s ass while Annette was bent down in front of him, deep throating the redhead’s cock. It was nice to see Sylvain unable to take control of the situation. He practically whimpered, being at Dedue and Annette’s mercy. It was delicious to watch. Sylvain cried out and came hard into Annette’s small mouth. She struggled to drink him all and a large amount decorated her chin and breasts. 

Byleth and Felix moved at the same time. Felix supported the weakened Sylvain as Dedue pulled out of him. Byleth moved to Annette and cleaned off Sylvain’s mess with her tongue then kissed the redhead to taste more of her lover in the girl's mouth. Byleth didn’t get to enjoy Annette for long. Big hands pulled her back to her knees and a massive cock pushed between her folds. Byleth almost screamed but the pressure quickly turned to pleasure. 

Felix took her place with Annette. He claimed her mouth and pushed his cock into the small woman. Annette cried out when Felix began his normal fast thrusts. Clearly, Annette wasn’t used to having a cock thrust in and out of her so quick and rough. 

Byleth had little time to think about Annette as Dedue’s cock pushed against her walls and consumed her mind. Dedue must have already been really close with Sylvain. His cock was pulsing in her sex, just ready to pour his seed inside of her womb. Ashe moved in front of her and Byleth opened her mouth for his dick. She couldn’t focus on pleasing the archer because of the sheer girth and pace of the man behind her. Instead Ashe moved in and out of her mouth leisurely, apparently just happy to have her wrapped around his cock. 

Mercedes started to scream out her pleasure, along with Dimitri. They crashed together and collapsed on the bed. Dedue picked up his pace and came in Byleth. She joined him in a white wash of pleasure then crumbled next to Dimitri, Dedue at her back. Annette was crying out, unable to last long under Felix’s fast pace. Felix wasn’t finished yet but he decided to give her a break and instead laid down next her, his cock throbbing along her back side. Ashe, Ingrid and Sylvain had moved to the bottom of the bed. They were mostly just relaxing and lightly touching each other’s flesh. 

All of the Lions lay on the massive bed, catching their breath. Dimitri had shifted to face Byleth. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Byleth sighed happily and ran her fingers along his pectorals. Dimitri tugged her chin up for a kiss. His tongue danced with hers lazily, his hand moving along her back side. 

Byleth would have been content to end the evening as it was, but the Lions had other plans. Felix pulled her on top of him and pushed his hard cock inside of her. It was so fucking hard Byleth almost came with just one thrust. Ashe moved behind her and Felix spread her cheeks for him. The archer pushed his oiled cock into her ass and she screamed out. They both took their time. Felix must be pacing himself since it felt like he was going to climax at any second. He wanted Byleth to get there first. Ashe was never one for a quick pace, so he took his time pleasing her ass. 

Ingrid lay down next to them. Dimitri bent down to start licking her core while she took him in her mouth. Sylvain moved behind Dimitri and started prepping his back side with three oiled fingers. The prince moaned into Ingrid’s folds and she moaned along his cock. Sylvain pushed his length into Dimitri’s ass and the prince had to pull away from Ingrid as he cursed at the feeling. He went back to tasting her after Sylvain got into a rhythm. 

Dedue moved to Byleth’s front. She opened up her mouth for him, letting him gently thrust along her tongue. Byleth moaned on his cock as Ashe and Felix worked her holes. This felt so amazing. It wasn’t rushed but it was good. She could focus on all three of the cocks in her body and it made her orgasm bubble up quickly. She clamped down on Felix specifically wanting him to cum in her, wanting him to feel release. They cried out together in heated bliss. 

Ingrid climaxed next to her with the combined efforts of Dimitri at her core and Annette and Mercedes sucking on her breasts. She shifted out under Dimitri so he could focus on Sylvain’s huge cock in his ass. 

Ashe continued to fuck Byleth’s ass until he came. Both Felix and Ashe moved away from her and Dedue’s big hands guided her to lay on her side. Dimitri was in front of her in the next second. He pushed his rock hard cock into her folds. Sylvain resumed his position from before and Dedue claimed Byleth’s anus. Byleth and Dimitri kissed sloppily, too distracted by the thick lengths in their ass. Dedue and Sylvain had worked out a rhythm that pushed Byleth and Dimitri together, assisting them with their fronts. Both Byleth and Dimitri wore wrecked expressions. They tried watching each other in between breaths, clearly turned on by the other’s moans and heavy breathing. 

This felt incredible and experiencing it with Dimitri made it even more so. There was something about being completely consumed and destroyed while clinging to someone also experiencing the same. It made them feel so powerful and helpless. They clung to each other whimpering and kissing. Byleth climaxed first, just too overwhelmed by the sensations. Dimitri tried to hold out longer but couldn’t with Byleth’s walls pulsing around his cock. Dedue and Sylvain fucked them both for a bit more, until they decided to pick up the pace and reach their own ecstasy.

Byleth passed out for a while after that. She was awoken several times throughout the night as various Lions either touched her or each other. She was certain by the next day that each Lion had made her orgasm at one point. 

Byleth woke up in the morning, tangled in a sea of limbs. Her head was on Ashe’s chest. Annette was sleeping on her stomach and Ingrid had her head buried into Byleth’s neck. She tried to stretch but there was no way to do it without waking some of them up. She met Ashe’s light green eyes. He smiled at her and pulled Annette over to his stomach so Byleth could move. Carefully she untangled herself and crawled out of the bed. She looked back at the mess of limps and noticed a somewhat large vacant spot between Dedue and Mercedes. Dimitri was missing. 

Byleth wrapped a robe around herself and moved to the outside balcony. The prince of Faerghus was leaning against the railing, overlooking the large garden that stretched behind the castle. His blonde hair was pulled back the way Felix taught him and glistening in the bright light of the morning. He looked peaceful as he sipped some tea and stared out at the world. Byleth moved toward him. She snaked her way under his arm and looked out at the beautiful flower gardens. Dimitri pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair.

“How are you this morning my beloved?” he asked softly.

“Very well and you?”

Dimitri sighed but in a content sort of way. “Last night...was more than I could have ever hoped for. We all...took care of one another. I am so grateful.”

Byleth turned to face him and leaned on the railing. “You look lighter. Has a weight been lifted?”

“Several” he said with a smile. “Especially with…” He trailed off, clearly about to second guess his own thought.

“With Felix?” she provided. 

“Ah yes. I should have known you’d finish my thought. Is it too soon to hope he will continue to treat me this way? I have missed him so much as a companion and having him as lover just felt like some far off dream. I...I hope he will come to me again.”

Byleth wanted to share what Felix told her a week ago but knew better than to speak on behalf of the swordsman. 

“Are you ready to face your people now?” Byleth asked to change the subject.

“Ah that…I just do not feel I am worthy to rule them. I have been gone for so long…”

“Yes but you came back. You can’t just change things overnight. You freed them and you are here now.”

“She’s right” Sylvain’s warm voice said. He joined them with a big grin and handed Byleth a cup of coffee. He kissed her then kissed Dimitri on the cheek and the prince gave him a soft smile.

“Faerghus needs a king” Felix said. He too had a cup of coffee in his hand. Byleth grinned at his disheveled appearance, the shirt only over his shoulders and his hair in a low messy bun. He walked up to Byleth and wrapped an arm around her waist, gave her a long deep kiss then moved his attention back to Dimitri. 

“The Kingdom needs you Dimitri. My father believed that...and so do I.” 

Dimitri’s eyes grew wide at Felix’s words. He was about to say something when Annette, Ashe and Ingrid burst onto the balcony.

“Your Highness there are people gathered in front of the castle!” Ashe said.

“They are all cheering and shouting for you!” Annette said happily. 

“I think it’s time you greet your people” Ingrid said with a soft smile. 

Dimitri looked back at Byleth. She smiled and waved a hand for him to go. Dimitri took her hand and leaned toward her. “Will you come with me?” he asked.

Byleth nodded and followed him back into the royal suites to get changed. 

With Gilbert and Byleth by his side, Dimitri stood on the large balcony of his castle overlooking the huge crowd of people that gathered to welcome the return of their King. He had hesitated before walking out, only taking the first step when Byleth took his hand. Dimitri moved to the edge of the balcony and the crowd went wild. He smiled and waved a hand at them. When they quieted down he gave an encouraging speech and promised to free them of the Empire’s tyranny and destroy its ruler. The crowd cheered again.

When Dimitri finally looked back at Byleth she saw nothing but a clear beautiful blue eye that no longer had any trace of darkness left inside of it. He was Dimitri now the ruler of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys were ready for a Blue Lion's orgy at some point because that's what I just gave you! I truly believe that the Lions all just love each other. They are adorable! I also just wanted to give Dimitri a lot of love. 
> 
> If you guys know the Blue Lions Route you know what's coming up next! I'm excited to bring the sexiest FE3H man back into the story. 
> 
> Appreciate comments. Thanks for reading!


	31. The Return of the Master Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance suddenly finds itself in the hands of the Empire. Claude requests aid from the Kingdom and the Church. Dimitri and Byleth immediately pull their forces to help him.

Byleth sat on Dimitri’s lap, enjoying the wonderful view from the royal balcony. She was only wearing one of his button up shirts and her underwear. Dimitri was shirtless, a pair of loose fitting sweat pants on his lower half. They both had a cup of tea in their hand, trying to enjoy the warm day and a moment of peace and quiet. 

They spent the morning in strategy meetings and war sessions. This was the first time since Dimitri addressed his people that he and Byleth had a moment alone together. They made passionate love then ventured out to the balcony to enjoy each other's complaining, knowing that at any minute it would be interrupted. 

Dimitri had an arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers lightly moving along the exposed skin of her legs. Occasionally he pressed a warm kiss on her lips. This moment was perfect. They were both relaxed, half naked, and enjoying the other’s presence and the beautiful view. 

“Byleth…” Dimitri began but stopped. She watched his face tighten as he struggled with his words. “What do you...plan to do after the war?”

“Hmm I don’t know. There are a lot of unknown variables. First we need to win” she said with a smile. “And then find Rhea. Hopefully she will reclaim her position as archbishop.”

“What if she does not?”

Byleth bit her lip. “I…I don’t know. I’m not fit to rule the church in times of peace. I am not that religious and well I have a crest that makes me...uh let’s just say I am not a great symbol for the pious church.”

“But you merged with the Goddess. I am not sure how you do not qualify. You basically are thee symbol of the church.”

“I am not Sothis. I am just me…” 

Dimitri stroked her cheek. “I apologize Beloved, of course you are not Sothis but you knew her and you have some of her power. I do not know how anyone else could be more qualified.”

Byleth frowned. She was not enjoying this conversation. 

“Beloved, I did not mean to cause you distress. I suppose I should have simply asked what I really wanted to know.” 

Byleth watched his beautiful face for a moment, waiting for him to actually ask his question. “Which is?” she finally prompted.

“Well...I was wondering if you could see yourself...here...with me.”

Byleth smiled. “I’m here with you now and of course I’d love to return”

Dimitri chuckled. “Yes, of course but...if you do not remain as the archbishop...would you consider...uh...would you want to be…” he drifted off again. 

“Dima, what are you trying to ask me?”

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but a messenger burst through the door. He took one look at Dimitri and Byleth and immediately turned his back to them.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but an emergency request has come from the Alliance. I must give it to you immediately.”

Byleth got off of Dimitri’s lap so he could retrieve the letter. He dismissed the messenger then read the message.

“It’s from Claude...he is in trouble. The Empire is sweeping through the Alliance at an alarming rate. He is requesting our support at Derdriu. We must go to him at once.”

Byleth smiled. She thought he’d go and consult his council first but apparently the Alliance leader had a special place in Dimitri’s heart. 

“Oh, my apologies. I should not have spoken on behalf of the church. Will you and the Knights please join? Claude requested your assistance as well.”

“Of course I’ll help him. Let’s get ready to head out. Derdriu is a long trip.”

-  
Byleth’s heart clenched when she saw that the Empire was already in Derdriu. She was afraid they were too late but Seteth and Cyril both confirmed, from a top their wyverns, that the battle was still going on. 

Dimitri and Byleth exchanged a look then gave the command to attack. Their armies cut through the Empire. Byleth’s mind was tunneled visioned, both her and Dimitri got a head of everyone else, only their blades and their enemies mattered. At one point Dimitri got distracted. She heard the shouts that Lord Arundel was fighting and the prince felt the need to try and capture him. Byleth understood and continued to carve a path to her golden deer. At one point Sylvain appeared, shouting her name. Apparently she had moved too far ahead and was now surrounded. She honestly hadn’t cared, she needed to get to Claude, but she was grateful that Sylvain caught up. He begged her to slow down a bit, at least until Caspar and Felix joined them. She complied for a few seconds but ran forward again. Byleth caught sight of the beautiful white wyvern that was Claude’s and breathed a bit easier. The Alliance leader was surrounded by enemies but Hilda and Judith were there with him. 

Byleth moved forward, Felix finally at her side. She shouted orders for Seteth and Cyril to assist Claude while she took care of the enemies in front of her. It didn’t take the Kingdom and Church much longer to help the Alliance defeat the Empire and reclaim the city. 

Claude landed, dismounted and Byleth ran to him. She immediately jumped into his arms.

“Hey ya Teach. I told you, you’d save me if I was in trouble” he said with a wink and a grin.

Byleth reached up and wiped some blood off of his cheek, her hands shaking with relief. Claude captured them in his hands and kissed them, trying to sooth her worries. She examined the rest of him and noticed he had a nasty wound on his stomach. She kissed him quickly then shouted for Linhardt. The holy knight appeared and began attending to Claude with the help of Sylvain. 

Byleth searched for Dimitri and saw him interrogating Lord Arundel. The lord looked like he was about finished, pale, mouth dripping with blood. She moved over to the king but didn’t make it in time before Lord Arundel stopped breathing. 

“Dima” she said as she reached for him. 

“I’m alright” he said standing and taking her hand in his. “How is Claude?”

“He is a bit beaten up but fine. We made it in time.” Byleth smiled at him.

“Thank the Goddess” Dimitri returned her smile. 

-

Byleth sat on a small table in the grand suite of the Derdriu palace, Claude’s suite to be specific. She had taken a bath and was now in a robe, sipping tea, waiting for Claude. After he was patched up he had to speak with his people and re-secure the area around the city, with the help of the Kingdom army. He had just returned to his room and went to get cleaned up. Byleth considered joining him but she knew she’d want to touch him right away. Instead she sat, sipped tea, and read some reports Seteth had given her about the battle. 

Claude emerged from the bath a few minutes later. A towel wrapped around his lower half, his hair damp and slicked back. Byleth glanced at him and forgot to breathe. Claude had always been strong but in a nimble, lithe sort of way. She could tell when she saw him a few months ago that he had really become broad. His pectorals were more defined, his abs more prominent and his arms a bit thicker. His chest also sported quite a bit of chest hair that her fingers itched to touch and as always he was literally golden. Byleth bit her lip. Claude noticed her staring and grinned. She was pretty sure her sex throbbed at the sight. Claude moved towards her and she immediately reached out to touch his side. Her fingers traced along the fresh pink skin from his earlier wound.

“Are you alright?” she asked, trying to not jump him right away.

Claude bent down and pulled her lips to his. “I am now. You’re finally here with me.”

All restraint vanished. Byleth reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned at the feeling of his big lips and remembered just how much he was her favorite person to kiss. Claude pulled her up to stand then removed her robe. He circled her body, his eyes scanning every inch of her.

“You haven't changed one bit. You don’t even look older. That’s some sleep you were under. Although…” his fingers glided along her back to her stomach then up her side and into her hair. “I think you’re somehow even more beautiful.” 

Byleth smiled then decided to do the same thing to him. She took a few steps back, placed her chin on her fist in thought and let her eyes trace along his body. 

“Hmm” she said as she moved behind him, now able to see the thicker muscles of his back. She let her hand lightly touch his shoulder then move diagonally down his back to his hips which were still covered up by the towel.

“I suppose you have changed. But something doesn’t quite seem right” she said when she got back to his front. Claude furrowed his brows at this comment, almost looking concerned that she might not like what she saw. Byleth reached out and pulled off his towel. His thick member sprang out, already mostly hard. “Mmmm much better.”

Claude grinned and pulled her to him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. After laying her down, he made a trail from her lips to her core with his mouth and then dove his tongue into her folds a few times. He groaned at the taste then pushed up on his hands to hoover above her body.

“By, you have no idea how much I want to explore and worship every part of you but I just can’t hold off.” The head of his cock rubbed against her wet folds. “I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” He slowly pushed inside of her and they both moaned. “Holy fuck.” His lips found hers as he stayed sheathed inside of her for a moment. “I’ve missed you so much. Never make me wait three and half years again for you. I won’t survive.” 

He thrust again and Byleth wrapped her legs around him. Her fingers reached up and moved through his hair. She grabbed a bit of it and pulled. Claude moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, By.” He started fucking her fast. “Forgive me but I’m not going to last long...It feels...so fucking...good.”

Byleth leaned up a bit to kiss his neck. “Cum in me Claude. I need to feel your cum in me again.”

Claude groaned and bit down on her neck. He fucked her fast until they both crumbled together, his seed filling her womb. 

“Damn girl…I forgot how quick you make me fall apart.”

Byleth smiled then pulled his face towards her. She needed more of his amazing lips. Claude stopped her for a second by placing a finger between them. 

“I need to tell you…”

“I love you” she said with a smile.

He grinned. “I love you so fucking much Byleth.” 

Claude kissed her hard and passionately. He began to explore her like he said he would with his mouth and fingers. It felt so amazing to be touched by him again. Byleth was sure her unbeating heart was ready to burst at finally reconnecting with the last of her partners. She had no idea how she would keep him in her life after this but right now she just needed to be with him, to feel him, to love him.

Byleth shifted him to lay on his back then began her own exploration of his amazing sexy golden body. Her fingers glided along the grooves of his muscles, then into his chest hair. As she examined the changes of his body he moved two fingers to her mouth. She sucked and licked along his digits, feeling his skin rise at the action. His hand moved to her ass and he shifted her into a position where he could push the wet fingers into her. Byleth whimpered at the feeling then immediately started to moan. She made a trail of kisses from his chest to his package and began licking and sucking his sensitive flesh. Claude moaned at her actions, moving his fingers faster in response. Byleth really wanted to suck him off but she knew he was only interested in her lower holes today. Maybe tomorrow…

Claude got up and moved her to her hands and knees. His tongue teased her anus while his fingers dipped into her core. He oiled up his cock then pressed into her ass. Byleth whimpered at the sensation as Claude cursed.

“Damn By, has no one been pleasing you back here? You’re so fucking tight.”

“No one loves my ass as much as you do.”

He thrusted and groaned. “That’s probably true and I’m not complaining but I think we need to fix this.” He thrusted again then leaned down to kiss her back. “For every time I fuck your front...I’m also going...to fuck your back.” 

Claude moved his fingers to compliment his cock and Byleth lost it. The Alliance leader was truly a master of anal. Byleth felt his smile across her flesh as she came down from her orgasm. 

“Your ass really is neglected” he teased. 

Claude picked up his pace and continued to work his fingers. They both moaned loudly. Byleth started chanting his name, the action spurring on his desire to make her orgasm again. He bit down at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and Byleth cried out in pure pleasure, white flashing in her eyes. Claude poured his seed into her ass and they both collapsed onto the bed. 

Byleth turned to face him. His beautiful deep green eyes were sparkling with happiness that she hoped hers returned. She traced a finger down the slim beard on his jaw, then along his bottom lip. His hand cupped her face, as her fingers moved to his hair. Their touches reflected an unspoken conversation and eventually they both just grinned at each other.

“I wish I could keep you by my side” he said softly. “But I know that right now Dimitri and the Church need you more.”

“You can join us. Having the Alliance fight with us would really help.”

Claude smiled. “Don’t worry you’ll have the Alliance's support. I’ve already talked to the round table. They all agreed.”

Byleth eyes widened. “Then why aren’t they here?”

“They will be soon. Most of the Alliance army was spread out, fighting against pockets of the Empire’s troops. Edelgard was clever in forcing us apart.”

“If all of that’s true why are you talking like you won’t be around?”

Claude sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you remember my dream?” Byleth nodded. “This is an ideal time for me to try and get it started. I plan to tell you and Dimitri more about this tomorrow.”

Byleth frowned. “I thought you wanted me by your side while you reached for your dream.”

“I do...more than anything, but this time is too optimal. As Fodlan dives deeper into this civil war, it’s a wonder our other enemies have not attacked. I’ve been doing my best to keep Almyra at bay and I intend to make sure that particular border does not cause you and Dimitri any issues.” Claude stroked her cheek. “Can you wait until tomorrow? I promise I will tell you all I can and explain my reasons. For tonight I just want to drown myself in you. Please Byleth…”

Claude said his request so softly that she could only nod. She wanted that too and pulled his wonderful lips against hers. Goddess it felt so right to kiss him again. Claude was her second true partner. She had spent so many days and nights physically attached to his mouth and hips, before the addition of her Lions. He was one of the first people to try and understand her, accepted her situation right away, even encouraged her to be others. Not like her other partners really held her back but Claude was just so giving. He never complained when one of the Lions needed her attention or if Byleth asked to bring them along during one of his nights. Claude just accepted it with the condition that he had her alone once and only she spent the night with him. The golden deer leader was just so easy to be around. There was no drama, no pain, just constant warmth and mischief. He could always make her laugh so easily. Claude was perfect...so why couldn’t they remain at each other’s side?

Byleth felt tears well up in her eyes as she savored every part of him. His wonderful lips were so full and consuming against hers, the way his warm soft skin felt under her fingertips even with the addition of the thick patch of chest hair, his amazing length and the way his hips moved to please her with it, his rough archer hands against her sensitive flesh. Fuck, Claude was perfect. 

Claude shifted her to her side and pulled up her leg so he could press his huge cock inside of her folds. Byleth moaned and wrapped her body around him. He gripped her hip and helped move her along his length. Claude’s mouth latched onto her breasts while his movements threatened to send her into bliss. Byleth tugged at his hair, getting him to moan across her tender flesh. This felt so incredible, so meaningful. Byleth loved him so much. She would do whatever she could to keep having moments like this. 

Claude moaned loudly, his seed spilling inside of Byleth again. Her walls clamped down on him as her own orgasm crashed into her. Byleth immediately pulled his lips back to hers, desperate to keep them connected. She stole all his heavy breathing, whining when he tried to pull back a bit. Claude finally managed to shift away from for a second, a firm hand gripping her jaw and examining her eyes. He must have noticed the pain she was trying to hide at the idea of losing him.

“Beautiful,” he said, stroking her cheek. “I love you. I will never stop loving you. I think I’ve proved that over the last three and a half years.”

Byleth nodded and almost sobbed at the pain threatening her heart. She needed to calm down and enjoy him. She had no idea what he was going to say yet. “I will love you forever” she said. 

Claude gave her a weak smile and his eyes flashed with pain, or maybe it was doubt. Byleth suddenly realized that she probably did not know everything about this man. He had always been secretive about his life, but that never stopped her before. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard. 

“I mean that. I will love you forever” she said against his lips. Claude pushed her tight against his body and returned her passionate kiss. 

They sank into each other’s flesh and did not part again until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Claude. I think he is one of the best developed characters in the game. I struggle with who I love more, Claude or Felix. If I could somehow play a route where I could have all the Lions and Claude I would 100% be down for that. 
> 
> Next up, more Claude :) as well as the creation of a new three way love triangle. Ugh, I am so jealous of Byleth in this story.


	32. The Tactician and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude has a deep revealing chat with Dimitri and Byleth.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> This chapter contains Golden Deer route spoilers
> 
> Also I know that Dimitri is never officially crowned king during the war but for the sake of this story he is basically king in title but hasn't had the coronation ceremony yet.

Byleth awoke the next morning in the warm embrace of the leader of the Alliance. She couldn’t help the big smile that spread across her face. Claude was still asleep, his breathing deep and steady. Byleth watched him for a while, observing the way his chest rose and fell, the peaceful expression on his handsome face. She let her eyes wander over the beautiful color of his skin and the lines of his body, trying to memorize every part of him. It was nice to see him like this, raw and unweighted. Despite the fact that Claude usually wore a pleasant expression there was always something hidden deep within his hypnotizing eyes. Asleep like this, he was just Claude. Not the ruler of the Alliance, not mischievous schemer man, just Claude. 

An odd nervousness sat in Byleth’s stomach, thinking back on what he said yesterday. It sounded like she wasn’t going to be with him long, or get many more moments like this. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers along Claude’s cheek and through his hair. Tears welled up in her eyes, thinking of losing him again. She couldn’t stand it and buried her face into his chest, inhaling the vanilla and clove scent that still belonged to him.

Claude shifted under her, his hand moving along her back, his lips in her hair.

“Good morning beautiful”

Claude flashed her a smile which vanished when he caught sight of her face. 

“Byleth what’s wrong?” he said, stroking her face softly. 

“I’m sorry” she said, attempting to smile. “I was just thinking that you’re going to leave...and it...I…” Byleth struggled to say what she felt. She didn’t want to make Claude feel bad for following his dreams. 

Claude’s warm lips found hers and she sank into his touch. “Don’t apologize to me” he said. “I’m the one with the dream and other obligations. I’m the one choosing to do this. I don’t want to leave you Byleth but I promise I will come back. I have no intention of leaving you behind. We both have important obligations. When this war is over and I’ve accomplished what I intend to do we can be together, forever.”

Byleth smiled at the hope in his beautiful deep green eyes. “I was apologizing because I was thinking selfish thoughts.” Her fingers ran through his hair again as she pushed herself against him. “I just want you all to myself. I don’t want you to leave.”

Claude smiled. “I’d love for you to keep me to yourself, but...would you run away with me? Abandon Fodlan and live with me somewhere else?” Byleth bit her lip and he kissed her cheek. “That would be the only way that we could be together right now. We are both too dedicated to our current causes for something so wonderful. And I doubt you’d be willing to leave the others.”

“I’m sorry Claude. I wish I could give you all of me.”

Claude shook his head slightly and pulled her to sit in his lap. “I have all I need from you. You love me and that’s enough. I don’t want you to change. If everything goes the way I hope, one day I will petition the church for your hand in marriage.” He kissed her finger tips to let his statement sink in. “I don’t care if I have to share you as my wife or if you want to marry each of your partners. But I want to marry you, even if you stay on with the church and I accomplish my goals. Even if we have to spend months apart at a time. As long as you’re my wife one day I will be happy with what I get from you.”

Byleth actually cried at his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. “I would be so happy as your wife.” 

Claude smiled and returned her kiss. “Come on, no more tears. We have a full day ahead of us with stuffy nobles and army leaders. Then I will talk to you and Dimitri over a nice dinner with just the three of us. He and I have a lot to talk about.” He placed a kiss on her cheek. “And then I will explain my reasons to you.” Claude suddenly shifted her under him. “But first...I need you again” he said brushing his fingers across her sensitive clit.

Byleth squirmed then moaned as he applied more pressure. “Please...I need more of you too.”

Claude growled softly and immediately bruised her lips with his.

-  
After a long day of meetings, Byleth, Claude and Dimitri, had a nice quiet and private dinner on the balcony connecting to the Alliance leader’s suite. They had a pleasant conversation during dinner, and now they all relaxed with a glass of wine. Byleth took in the sight of the King of Faerghus and the Leader of the Alliance sharing the table with her. She wondered how she ever got to this place in her life. If someone told her six years ago this would happen she’d call them a liar...the Ashen Demon dining on a balcony with two of the three leaders in Fodlan, crazy. 

Claude had just finished a particularly amusing story about a practical joke he played on Lorenz when they were at the academy. Both he and Dimitri sported wonderful smiles as they laughed together at the conclusion. Byleth felt such warmth in her heart seeing them so happy. Of course she was laughing along with them, but she tried to keep the image of those two in her mind. 

Claude placed his glass down and cleared his throat. “I think now is a good time to explain to you both why I will not be with you when you invade the Empire.” 

Dimitri placed his own glass down, a serious expression taking over his face. Byleth decided it was a good time to add more wine to her glass and take a big gulp. Claude frowned and reached out to grab her other hand that was resting on the table. His big green eyes searched her face, looking for something, then he glanced at Dimitri. The King furrowed his brow after he experienced the same observing glance.

“I’m about to tell you both something I’ve never told anyone in Fodlan” Claude began. “It is something that…if I had told others before…could have resulted in extreme unrest in the Alliance. But as of now, the leaders of the Alliance have all agreed to bend the knee to the Kingdom. The Alliance will now become a part of the Kingdom. Knowing this is why I’ve decided to step away for a while. I will be leaving Fodlan.”

“Leaving?” Dimitri asked, confused. “I knew you were stepping down and allowing the Alliance to merge with the Kingdom but you are still the leader of House Riegan. Your presence will make this transition smoother. I do not think now is a good time to abandon Fodlan.” Dimitri said, trying to calm the slight panic in his voice.

Claude smiled. “I might have been the leader of the Alliance but that does not mean I was well loved. In case you forgot, many people here viewed me as an outsider because of my late acknowledgement as the legitimate heir to House Riegan. No one knew anything about me. There is a reason for that of course. I did not grow up in Fodlan.” 

Claude paused his story and looked down at the table. He seemed to be losing his nerve. Byleth gripped his hand and he glanced up and smiled at her. Dimitri too reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I was...born in Almyra. My mother is a Riegan but my father was Almyran.” Claude said. He paused a moment to see if either of them would pull their touch back. He took another deep breath. “The reason I need to leave now is because of unrest in Almyra. The unrest in the country is due to the war in Fodlan and the issue of a legitimate heir to take over when the current ruler dies or retires. They lack stability and I can give them that.”

Claude stopped talking again and took a sip of his wine. 

“How can you help resolve Almrya’s unrest?” Dimitri asked.

Claude let out a heavy sigh. “Because I am the heir to the throne of Almyra.”

Dimitri involuntarily pulled his hand away from Claude, clearly struggling with this news. Byleth on the other hand really saw him for the first time. His tanned skin, the style of his hair, the thick chest hair, the bright colors and style of clothing he wore… it was all Almyran influenced. Even his favorite tea was Almyran. Byleth smiled. She never realized that she was missing a key piece of information from Claude but now that he had told her it all made sense. Byleth was finally seeing all of him. She didn’t know how but it made her love him more. Claude on the other hand looked like he was preparing for rejection.

“I am sorry I never told you before, especially you Byleth. You gave me your love and I never told you who I was...showed you all of me. I understand if this is upsetting to you but...I hope you can still accept me…” Claude said, his eyes still on his wine glass. “And Dimitri, I hope you can still trust me.”

Dimitri and Byleth shared a glance. Dimitri looked a bit surprised but there was understanding in his expression. They shared a smile and Byleth turned her attention back to Claude.

“What is your real name?” Byleth asked. Claude looked up at her surprised. “I am assuming that Claude is not an Almyran name. You wouldn’t be accepted with a Fodlan name.”

Claude studied her face then said, “Khalid.”

Byleth rose up from her chair and placed both her hands on his face. She stroked his cheeks gently. She leaned down next to his ear and said “I love you, Khalid.” 

Byleth moved away to see that Claude was staring at her like she wasn’t real. His eyes were wide and tears pooled at the corners. Claude suddenly stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over. He crushed her body against his and kissed her hard. 

“I love you Byleth. You’re just too fucking perfect.”

Byleth made to protest but he kissed her hard again. Claude was suddenly pulled away from her and crushed against Dimitri’s chest. 

“I had no idea you were forced to hide a part of yourself. I...I could say I understand but I know that it is not the same.” Dimitri leaned down and gently kissed Claude. “Thank you for telling me. I too accept you as you are.” 

Claude smiled and wrapped his arms around Dimitri and kissed him hard like Byleth. He let go and took a step back, wiping the tears from his eyes, smiling. 

“Heh, you two...I knew you were good people but you barely took thirty seconds to accept me. I…I don’t know, I felt like I might have to make up my lie to you...somehow. I mean I plan to. It will take a bit for me to get back control of Almyra but I can guarantee that you won’t have to worry about an attack from Fodlan’s throat. House Goneril will be able to keep some troops behind in case, but even they will be able to help you with the Empire. I also plan to keep my claim to House Riegan.” Claude reached out a hand to both of them. “It was important for me to tell you both because if we all succeed, Dimitri will be the ruler of Fodlan, Byleth will be the leader of the Church and I will be king of Almyra. It’s important we all understand each other for the sake of our people. I’m also hoping...that we all might be joined together someday.” Claude looked at Dimitri. The king wore a slightly confused expression. ‘Have you not talked to Byleth about…”

“NO!” Dimitri shouted his cheeks flushed. “I mean...I have not had the opportunity to yet...have...have you?”

“Briefly, but I’m trying not to make commitments I can’t one hundred percent keep yet. You plan to though, right?”

Dimitri bit his lip and nodded his head.

Byleth furrowed her brows, confused by the discussion. They both turned their eyes on her and she took an involuntary step back, surprised at the sudden attention. Dimitri appeared oddly nervous where Claude’s expression was soft and a bit desperate. 

“Did I miss something?” she asked, confused.

They both softened their gazes but didn’t answer her question. Claude reached over and grabbed his wine glass.

“Instead of looking at my future absence as a sad thing lets see it as an opportunity. Fodlan and Almyra can hopefully work together in friendship and understanding in the future. I am leaving the Alliance in a good position with the full support of the Kingdom and the Church.” He raised his glass up and the other two followed. “A toast to our beautiful future together. Soon may this war end and our paths be forever entwined.” 

Byleth and Dimitri both smiled and clinked their glasses together then proceeded to take a sip. Claude flashed them both a beautiful smile then linked his hand with one of Byleth’s and placed his other hand on Dimitri’s cheeks.

“What say you two about making a promise between the three of us.”

“What would you like to promise?” Byleth asked.

“Hmm. How about we promise to respect each other politically and love each other physically, until death do us part?”

Byleth giggled at his last statement but smiled and nodded. Dimitri’s cheeks were still a bit pink from earlier and the color was not fading after that. 

“That sounds like a wedding vow” Dimitri stated.

“We can use it again later.” Claude winked at him and the king’s cheeks turned fully red. “I’d also like to vow to love you both for as long as I breathe” Claude said softly.

Dimitri turned his blushing face back to the future ruler of Almyra. “Both?”

Claude nodded his head and pulled Dimitri in for a passionate kiss. “I loved you when we were at the academy together but I just had no idea how to tell you. Plus, I knew you loved Byleth and thought there might not be any room in your heart for me. It wasn’t until we were together that last night at the monastery that I thought...maybe...you could love me too. Before we went out to the battlefield you kissed me...and I just felt something so strong in that moment…”

Dimitri cut off his sentence by pressing his lips against Claude’s, pulling his body flush to him. “I think...I think I loved you too back at the academy. I’m only just realizing it now though…” Dimitri admitted shamefully. “You were so beautiful and mysterious. I had never met a noble like you before. I admired your outlook on life and how you never let anything bring you down. But you were the future leader of the Alliance and well almost as bad of a philander as Sylvain… But every time Byleth mentioned that you wanted me to join you two my heart sped up…more than with anyone else. It was like the excitement I felt every time I was about to connect with Byleth…” Dimitri hung his head. “I am an idiot. Maybe if I had realized this sooner I could have come to you instead of slaughtering through the forests trying to decimate Edelgard’s army one by one for all those years.”

“Don’t think like that. I didn’t tell you either. There is no point in the ‘what if’ conversation. Let’s just love each other now.”

“But...do you really still love me? You must know of everything I have done since the academy…” Dimitri said, self-doubt consuming his mind. 

Claude kissed him again. “There is a lot we must learn about each other. No need to dive into self doubt. I can still see you have the core of the person I fell in love at the academy. You were always so sacrificing and dedicated. I envied you Dimitri, to the point that at first I was rather annoyed by you. You were what I was supposed to be as the future leader of the Alliance. I knew right away I could never live up to you so I just didn’t try. Then I got to know you more and realized I wasn’t annoyed I was enamored. To hear you just say you admired me back then… now I’m the one experiencing self doubt.” Claude chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Dimitri grabbed one of Claude’s hands and kissed his palm. “You are right we have a lot to learn. I will be happy with however long it takes to fully know you, Khalid.”

Claude gave him a warm smile and kissed Dimitri again. 

Byleth watched the two men admit their feelings for each other. Her body felt so warm at the sight and she smiled happily. All of her partners turned out to be very loving people, capable of opening their hearts to more than one person. It was such a beautiful thing. They both turned to her and reached out a hand. Byleth took them and her body shot with excitement.

“So shall we promise to love each other until death separates us?” Claude said with a soft smile. 

Dimitri and Byleth both said “Yes” together, returning his expression.

“You know the best way to seal a promise right?” Claude winked.

Byleth giggled and pulled him in for a kiss then she kissed Dimitri, then the boys kissed each other. 

“I was thinking a bit more than that.” Claude teased, then picked Byleth up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise but laughed again as he carried her inside. 

All three of them stripped then climbed onto the large bed. Both boys reached for Byleth but shook her finger at them then gestured that she wanted to watch them first. Claude grinned then immediately pushed Dimitri down on the bed. 

"My my" Claude said, his eyes taking in the king of Faerghus. "I can't say I'm disappointed in your changes over the years." 

"Claude..." Dimitri groaned, slightly embarrassed. "I'm... not the only one whose changed" His eye focused on Claude's stomach, his hands reaching out to touch the golden flesh of the archer's sides. 

Claude grinned then lean down to claim the king’s mouth for a bit then began exploration of the much broader and muscular Dimitri. The archer’s nimble fingers danced along the king’s flesh. Claude flicked his tongue across Dimitri’s nipples then moved it down along his abs. He cupped Dimitri’s testicles in his hands then pulled gently while licking across the king’s massive length. Dimitri moaned and tugged on a bit of Claude’s hair that he could reach, forcing a groan from him in return. Claude took Dimitri’s length in his mouth and started sucking. The king looked a bit helpless as the Alliance leader pleasured him. One of his hands stayed wrapped in Claude’s hair while the other reached out toward Byleth. 

Byleth, in the meantime, had positioned herself on the large stack of pillows on the Alliance leader’s bed. Her fingers danced across her sensitive core as she watched the two men. At first, when Dimitri reached out she only smiled at him and stayed where she was.

“Beloved, please let me taste you” the king pleaded. 

Byleth could not resist that request and moved from her spot to sit on Dimitri’s face. His tongue pushed into her core while his hands gripped her backside, steadying her and himself at the same time. Claude sucked harder and Dimitri moaned into Byleth’s sensitive flesh. The king lapped her at an uneven pace, clearly too distracted by what Claude was doing to him, but it felt wonderful anyway. Byleth rocked her hips slightly against his face to help herself along. She glanced back and watched Claude work on the massive cock. He really was sexy with a dick in his mouth. His mischievous eyes caught hers and he grinned then deep throated Dimitri, causing a long moan along Byleth’s flesh. She tightened at the feeling. Dimitri’s moans increased and he soon came in Claude’s mouth. 

The second he regained himself, Dimitri picked Byleth up and placed her on her back. He dove in between her legs again and gave her all of his attention. Two fingers worked with his tongue and he had her climaxing around his digits quickly. 

Strong hands slid Byleth away from Dimitri. Claude re positioned her on her hands and knees then pushed his amazing length inside of her. Byleth moaned, happy to have his cock inside of her after such a stressful and emotional day. He fucked her for a while before motioning to Dimitri to grab the oil so he could start pleasing her ass. The archer lubed up his nimble fingers then pushed two inside of her. Byleth cried out. Claude fucked her cunt for a bit then moved to her ass. His fingers switched places and pleased her front, while his thick cock fucked her backside. Damn, he was always so good in this position, and right now his cock was rock hard. Claude easily gave Byleth an intense orgasm then had his own. 

They joined Dimitri further up the bed and all lay together, lightly caressing each other’s flesh. Dimitri had Byleth’s lips, gently sucking and kissing. Claude kissed her back, his fingers occasionally teasing along her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver. 

“Beautiful…” Claude said against her back. “There is something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“Hmmm?” she asked, only half paying attention to his words. Dimitri’s lips just felt so incredible at the moment.

Claude’s fingers shifted to her core and she moaned softly. “How would you feel about having two of your lovers' cocks in your delectable walls at the same time?”

Byleth and Dimitri both stopped at the same time and looked at Claude. He was grinning, but his eyes were so lust filled it caused Byleth to hold her breath. 

“Are you serious?” Dimitri asked. “Is that even possible?”

“It’s possible. We just have to prep her and treat her nicely. Think you can handle it, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri visibly gulped then looked at Byleth. “Is this something you would like to try?”

Byleth bit her lip. The images her mind was playing were very intriguing. Having both of their cocks in the same hole… just wow. But Byleth had no idea how she’d be able to handle them. Claude and Dimitri were extremely well endowed. Maybe if they weren’t so damn big she wouldn’t be hesitating. But then again, why not try it. She nodded and Dimitri’s eye grew wide. 

“I am not sure if your first time doing this should be with me...I might not be able to be gentle with you...especially if I get to feel Claude along mine…” Dimitri said.

Byleth shivered at his words. She stroked his cheek and smiled. “I trust you Dima. If it hurts I’ll tell you.”

The king gave her a gentle smile and kissed her softly. “I will do anything you want.” 

They both turned their attention back to Claude, looking for him to tell them how to proceed. The golden deer grinned. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have cummed in your ass earlier. We need all the lubrication we can get.”

Byleth almost laughed at his expression. She rolled over so her stomach was flush with Dimitri’s then wrapped her leg around his, her core brushing against his thick length. Byleth reached down and positioned him at her entrance then rocked her hips. Dimitri pushed inside of her and they both moaned. 

“Fuck me Dima. Give me your seed” Byleth said.

Dimitri immediately abided by her request. He fucked her hard and fast. Their lips crashed against each other in heated need. Both nervous about what was to come next and letting out their anxious energy, helping Byleth get prepped. Dimitri pushed her on her back, snaked a hand under her ass to lift her a bit, then fucked her at a brutal rate. Byleth climaxed hard, her cries echoing in the space. Dimitri on the other hand took a bit longer to reach his own pleasure. When he finally did she felt his warm seed filling her up, making her smile. She loved when her partners climaxed inside of her, something about it made her feel...loved maybe? Extremely wanted? Either way she enjoyed it. 

Dimitri collapsed next to her, his cock still sheathed inside. Claude waited a few moments before moving next to them and handing Dimitri the little bottle of lubrication. The king poured a bit in his hand, then ran the liquid over the cock of the prince. Dimitri’s big hand gripped Claude’s dick making him moan. When he was satisfied, Claude moved away and laid down behind Byleth. Dimitri oiled up two of his fingers and pushed them into Byleth’s core. He moved them along his own length and her walls, trying to help anyway he could think of. 

Claude moved Byleth back on her side. He shifted her leg up and moved the head on his cock to her core. Dimitri took over holding her leg, while Claude slowly pushed his cock inside of her. She could feel her two lovers members rubbing against each other and filling her up to capacity. Claude took his time, listening to Byleth’s groans as he made progress. 

Holy Goddess, Byleth never could have imagined this sensation. Her cunt was so full of two of the people she loved the most in this world. It was a bit much, but the longer they stayed sheathed in her the more she got used to it. It also helped that Dimitri was not completely recovered yet, his cock only half hard inside of her. Byleth took a few deep breaths, trying to get accustomed to the sensation.

“Beautiful, are you ready for us to move?” Claude asked, then gently placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“I think so.”

They both moved at the same time, slowly pulling out then pushing back in. All three of them moaned. The boys penetrated her again, and Byleth cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Holy Goddess” Dimitri cursed. His hand was gripping her jaw tightly. “This feels incredible. Are you alright, Beloved?”

Byleth nodded, unable to speak. The boys thrusted again and it was Claude’s turn to curse.

“Fuck...you both feel so amazing.” They thrusted again. “I might just die like this” Claude said strained.

Claude leaned over Byleth’s shoulder so he could capture her lips. Then he kissed Dimitri before they both thrusted in her again. 

“Beautiful, we are going to set a steady rhythm, ok?” Claude said.

Byleth nodded and settled herself into the crook of Dimitri’s neck. They worked out a rhythm quickly. It felt so fucking amazing that Byleth climaxed fast and hard, her teeth digging into the sensitive flesh of Dimitri’s neck. He hissed out in pain as she drew blood. The guys stopped for a few moments, before Byleth whimpered out her consent for them to continue. They started again and she felt her orgasm flare back to life. The pleasure was so intense. She loved every fucking second of it. Every time they stopped to let her breath, her orgasm would just return full force, so they gave up and continued to fuck, despite her intense screams. Eventually, Byleth’s high finally wore off and she lay limp between them. At this point they were both rock hard. Their teeth found her flesh as they climaxed together, pouring their seed inside of her. Byleth almost climaxed again, but her body was just too worn out from the long intense pleasure. 

Dimitri pulled out of her, and Byleth whimpered at the sudden absence. Claude however stayed and moved her back flush along his stomach. Both men stroked her flesh gently, trying to soothe her as she caught her breath. 

“Beloved, are you alright?” Dimitri asked, a bit of concern in his beautiful ice blue eye. 

She managed a weak smile and he returned it. 

“I think we might have killed her” Claude teased. 

Dimitri kissed her lips gently, then moved over her body so he could claim Claude’s mouth in a much more heated kiss. 

“Feeling your cock against mine like that…” the king said a bit dazed.

“Felt incredible? Yeah… I never thought something could be so fucking pleasurable” Claude said. “And experiencing it with you two...even better” 

Claude pulled out of Byleth and moved over to his large tub and began running the water. Dimitri picked her up when the tub was full and carried her into it. Byleth was too exhausted to move. She let the guys wash her, then settled onto Claude’s lap, one of her hands pressed against his chest, over his heart so she could feel it beating. Claude complied with her wish to cuddle. He’d kiss her forehead, then whisper his love for her. 

This was so nice. It was hard for her to keep the sad thoughts of Claude leaving Fodlan at bay when she was pressed against his warmth like this. But they were still at war. If anything she should be grateful to even have this chance to be with him and Dimitri. 

When they were finished bathing, Dimitri carried her back to the bed. She snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep. 

An hour later she woke up to the sound of both Claude and Dimitri moaning. Byleth cracked an eye open. The king of Faerghus was penetrating the prince of Almyra’s ass. Claude looked relatively wrecked by the massive cock in his anus. Dimitri was obviously trying to not loose control. His lips were running along Claude's shoulder and back. 

Byleth grinned at the sight of her lovers and forced herself out from under the covers. She moved over and pressed her lips against Claude’s moaning ones. He struggled to keep pace with her tongue. Byleth smiled then glanced at Dimitri. He seemed to read her mind and stopped thrusting long enough for her to crawl under Claude. She guided his cock into her core and they both whined. Byleth was considerably sore but since Claude wasn’t fucking her hard, it felt nice. Really she just wanted to feel him inside of her. She wasn’t too concerned with getting off again. She also wanted to have something wrapped around Claude’s beautiful cock to help wreck him more. 

Byleth leaned up on her elbows and took turns flicking her tongue across his nipples, occasionally biting down. She shifted her hand down to grab a hold of his balls, which elicited such a sexy moan from Claude that Byleth almost changed her mind about wanting her own orgasm. 

“Cum for us, Khalid” Byleth demanded as Dimitri picked up his pace.

Claude whined and completely came apart between them, his voice crying out in pleasure, his seed filling up Byleth’s womb. Dimitri’s orgasm followed, his loud moans sending a shiver through Byleth along with Claude’s weakened form on top of her. 

Both of the men lay on the bed next to her. Byleth tried to shift away from Claude, but he wrapped a possessive arm around her middle and kept them connected. 

“I now understand why hearing your actual name while you were a professor turned you on so much.” Claude managed to say after a minute, with a weak grin. Byleth smiled. “We thought you were out for the night”

“So did I. But I couldn’t resist the opportunity to wreck you” she said, lacing her fingers through his hair and tugging gently. 

Claude gave her a lazy grin. “Did you want to get off again? I’m sure one of us, or both can rouse ourselves soon.”

Byleth didn’t respond, instead she pressed her lips against his big ones and melted into his kiss. They dove into each other’s mouths passionately but slow, both a bit too tired still. It felt nice to just kiss him. 

Dimitri on the other hand was ready for more. The king had moved from behind Claude to settle in between Byleth’s legs. His hand massaged the tender flesh of her thighs, before his tongue started teasing her folds and clit. She squirmed a bit at the feeling until he applied more pressure. His tongue dipped into her walls and began lapping up the mix of her and Claude. Byleth moaned and pressed his head deeper into her.

“Are you sore?” Claude asked as his hand ventured to knead the tender flesh of her breast.

“A bit.” She moaned and arched her back. “But this feels amazing, Dima” she praised.

Dimitri groaned against her flesh. Byleth smiled. Dimitri always made little noises when she praised him. He suddenly became more determined in his movements and Byleth moaned out more praise. Dimitri’s grip on her thighs tightened, his tongue becoming more desperate to please. Claude’s mouth went to her neck, his rough fingers pinching her sensitive nipples. She could feel the Almyran prince’s hardening cock against her leg. Byleth crumbled at the feeling of them both working to please. She climaxed around Dimitri’s desperate tongue. He continued to lick up the slick until she begged him to stop, too sensitive from her orgasm.

Dimitri shifted his mouth from her core to her hip. He sucked on the flesh, leaving a mark behind then moved up her stomach to suck on her breast, adding more marks. Claude had already begun his own trail of hickeys down her neck and to her collarbone. Byleth sighed at the feeling of their mouths. It felt amazing to be marked up by these two as her body readjusted from heightened pleasure. As they moved, she could feel their rock hard cocks brushing across her flesh. 

Despite the heavy exhaustion pressing on her body, Byleth wanted more of them both. Claude’s confession earlier somehow wove a strong bond between the three of them. It was similar to what she had with Felix and Sylvain. She enjoyed having two of her partners at the same time, but when they also loved one another as much as they loved Byleth, it was always a much more powerful and meaningful interaction. It was one of the reasons she tended to sleep with Felix and Sylvain the most. It just meant more. But now she had the same connection with Dimitri and Claude. It made her incredibly happy and also longing to feel it again. 

Claude had moved down her stomach now and took his turn to mark her hip bone. Dimitri’s mouth was up by her ear, his hand gripping the inside of her leg. Claude’s fingers teased her sensitive folds and she whimpered.

“Beloved, may I please have you again?” Dimitri asked in his proper royal tone of voice, with a hint of desperation. 

“I want you again too, Beautiful.” Claude said, while he shifted to suck on her inner thigh. 

Clearly the boys were also feeling the effects on their new bond. Dimitri’s hand shifted from her thigh to Claude’s hair where he tugged, causing the half Almyran to moan. Claude looked up at him with lust filled eyes, and Byleth felt her core tightened at the sight. Their eyes both moved to her, waiting for confirmation that they could fulfill their requests. Byleth bit her lip and nodded.

They wasted no time. Dimitri picked her up and moved her to straddle his massive length. She positioned his cock and lowered down on him. She whimpered at the slight sore feeling tingling against his massive cock. They both gave her a moment to get comfortable and perform a few test grinds to make sure she wouldn’t be in pain in this position. When she started to moan, Claude joined in. He teased her ass with his tongue a bit then pushed his cock inside of her. Byleth cried out. Dimitri claimed her mouth and started thrusting up into her. Claude added his own thrusts a few moments later. Byleth moaned loudly against the king’s mouth. Dimitri desperately tried to soothe her cries with his tongue. It only made her moan more. 

Again this felt so much better between three people who loved each other. Byleth noticed that Claude was holding the top of one of Dimitri’s hands that was gripping her thighs. It was an oddly sweet gesture in this rather intense position. 

Byleth came apart with ease, her screams so loud she was certain everyone in the palace heard them. When the boys attempted to move again she cried out in a bit of pain.

“I’m sorry I can’t continue” she whimpered out.

They both gently pulled out of her and Dimitri rested her body against his chest. He stroked her face lovingly 

“Are you alright?” 

“I am, I just can’t continue. But you two should finish. I’d love to watch” she said with a tired smile. 

Dimitri kissed her then shifted away so she could lay on the bed. Claude caught her lips as well then moved to grab the bottle of oil. He motioned for Dimitri to get on his hands and knees, then started prepping the king with oiled fingers. Dimitri cried out. His ass hadn’t been penetrated since their Blue Lion orgy in Fhirdiad. Byleth watched with interest as Claude played with the king. Dimitri’s arms shook as Claude pushed his impressive length into his ass. The king clenched his teeth, trying not to scream out. Claude cursed and started a slow but deep rhythm. 

Byleth watched them together, memorizing their muscle movements and facial expressions. They looked so sexy. The tall broad muscular blonde pale king and the leaner but still muscular golden dark haired prince. Byleth noticed how hard Dimitri’s cock was and just couldn’t resist it. She made her way under Dimitri so she could run her tongue along his length. He groaned at the feeling then moaned loudly when she deep throated him. 

“Ah… Byleth” he said, appreciating her warm mouth. 

It wasn’t quite the same type of contact but Byleth reached out and started massaging Claude’s inner thigh. She just wanted to have them all connected even just a little bit. 

Claude and Dimitri’s loud moans filled the space. Byleth sucked hard on the king until he completely broke and climaxed in her mouth. She made sure to drink every last drop while Claude reached his own climax. Dimitri’s arms gave out and he shifted to lay on the bed. Claude on the other hand decided he wanted to taste Dimitri and pulled Byleth’s mouth to his, his tongue running along hers. 

When he was satisfied, Claude laid down next to Dimitri. He rested his head on his chest and got comfortable. Byleth took the king’s other side and did the same. It was just like their last night together before she fell down the chasm and slept for three years. Claude linked their hands together, whispered his love for both of them then closed his eyes. Byleth did the same followed by Dimitri who wrapped a protective arm around Byleth’s back. They fell asleep, wishing this did not have to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I knew at one point I wanted to do double vaginal penetration and it had to be with Dimitri and Claude. I could have done Felix and Sylvain but I thought it was a good way to connect Dimitri, Claude and Byleth for my second love triangle. Also every time I read this chapter for edits I forget to breath a bit, so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Somehow my next chapter is even more intense, maybe more so then any of my others...maybe...depends how you define intense. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	33. The Big Hearted Philander (The Swordsman, the Philander, the Tactician and the Falcon Knight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude enlightens Felix and Byleth on some things their philander enjoys. Things get intense...

Byleth grinned as she dodged one of Felix’s attacks. He was particularly determined to beat her today and for some reason it made her smile. They had been conducting this dance of attack and dodge for an hour now, neither stopping. Sweat coated their bodies, chests falling rapidly. Felix noticed her expression and reflected it. Byleth’s body immediately reacted, wanting to press herself up against the sexy swordsman. Felix caught her moment of weakness and attacked. Byleth dodged his first swing but failed to notice the next. His hand shot out and punched hers, knocking the blade loose enough for him to disarm her. Byleth made to dodge back so she could restrategize after the loss of her weapon but Felix moved too quickly. He placed a leg behind hers, forcing her to fall backwards when she made to retreat. Felix caught her before she fell. He forced her hands behind her back and closed in his body around hers. Byleth tried to get out but she was too locked up in him. 

“Yield, baby” he said low and satisfied against her neck.

Byeth narrowed her eyes. He was being too smug. She was about to make the point that she could headbutt him, but he nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss on the sensitive flesh. Byleth moaned and Felix chuckled.

“Ugh! I yield you asshole.”

“Aw, not sexy asshole? That’s my favorite insult from you” Felix said, teasing, his lips pressing down on her neck again.

“I’m not giving you that satisfaction.”

Felix chuckled again. “Oh but you will give me satisfaction.” 

He picked her up suddenly and carried her over to one of the benches. Felix’s hands dug into her shorts and pulled down while his other hand moved her shirt up. Rough fingers dove into her core, while his mouth latched onto one of her breasts. Byleth moaned, happy to have some relief after their intense training session. As in typical Felix fashion, he couldn’t hold out long before penetrating her walls with his thick member. 

They both loved fucking in the training area after a long session. It had been very easy to in the Derdriu space as well since it was a private one for House Riegan. Anyone that might possibly interrupt them was most likely someone Byleth had already slept with. Also her and Felix decided they didn’t care if they were caught either way. 

Felix pulled up her leg to wrap around his arm so he could fuck her deep. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck so she could capture his lips. She loved Felix’s desperate kisses after their sparring matches. They were both so fired up, adrenaline pumping. Their sweat slicked bodies easily glided across each other, radiating heat. Their hands clutched and dug into whatever body part they could find as they connected in bliss. Felix fucked her hard and fast and they both crumbled quickly, their pleasure echoing in the space. Felix continued to kiss her but considerably more gentle after the high of their orgasms. 

“Aw, did we miss the show?” Claude’s teasing voice echoed in the space. 

Felix growled a bit then decided against being aggressive to being an asshole. He thrusted into Byleth, causing her to whimper his name from the sensitivity. He then flashed Claude a grin. 

“I can give you the second act if you’d like to get comfortable, Riegan.” 

Linhardt appeared from behind the Alliance leader. “I wouldn’t mind watching that. I am curious to know all the ways Byleth’s partners get her off. It might contribute to her crest some how.”’

Claude laughed and slapped Linhardt on the shoulder. The holy knight gave him a slightly annoyed look. 

“Do I get a say in whether or not I become a show for you all to enjoy?” Byleth asked, shifting away from Felix so she could clean up. 

“You are already a show for your partners to enjoy” Claude said with a sultry edge to his voice.

Byleth struggled between annoyed and humored, ultimately settling on annoyed, knowing the latter would make Claude pleased with himself. Byleth picked up a training hand axe and threw it at him. He laughed and dodged. 

“I am not some toy for your amusement, Riegan.”

Claude smirked then looked at Felix. “Why is it every time she hangs out with you she goes from lovingly calling me by my first name to saying my last name with disdain?”

Felix grinned. “Because I clear her mind of all your sweet bullshit. Your last name should be said with disdain. You are abandoning us after all.”

Claude frowned. He told Byleth and Dimitri about his plan but had only allowed Byleth to give an abbreviated version to her other partners. Felix did not know that Claude was the heir to Almyra’s throne and that he needed to return. Byleth tried to explain that it wasn’t a selfish reason for Claude’s departure. Felix on the other hand seemed to have reservations about it. Either way, despite his good intentions, Claude was bothered by the fact it still felt like he was abandoning them. 

Byleth reached out and lightly touched Claude’s shoulder. When he looked at her, she gave him a gentle smile. Claude returned her smile and bent down to place his forehead against hers. 

“Anyway…” he said dismissively, before he sunk into the beauty of Byleth’s pupils. “I came here with a purpose.” Claude's eyes lit up with mischief. “Do you want to see something enlightening?” 

-  
They followed Claude out of the training area and down several hallways. They ended up in a part of the palace Byleth had only seen a few times. Apparently this was where the woman in her immediate troop were staying. Claude motioned them through a small door behind a curtain. He explained it was for the servants to be able to run a bath for the nobles without walking through their room. Byleth had no idea whose room they were sneaking into but the moans coming from the other side of the bathing door sounded very familiar. Claude cracked the door open to a very interesting sight.

Sylvain was on his hands and knees whining uncontrollably. His nipples had been pinched together by some clamps, his cock had several tight rings around it, a short but thick whip was cracking against the flesh of his ass and thighs and his anus was being penetrated by a thick strap on cock. Byleth would be lying if she wasn’t a bit surprised by the amount of pain Sylvain was enjoying. The thing that was most shocking was who was doing the torturing. Ingrid was bucking her hips hard against him, controlling the strap on cock. Her wrist flicking the whip to punish his flesh. She was saying horrible things to Sylvain that just made him whine more, things along the lines of ‘what a bad boy you are, everyone in the kingdom has had your cock, you dirty slut.’

Felix and Byleth exchanged a look, before she turned to Claude.

“How did you know this was going on?”

Claude chuckled. I gave them the equipment of course, but these two have been doing this since our days at the academy. Apparently Sylvain really likes this kind of thing but only every so often. I’ve had the pleasure of torturing him a few times in the past.”

“Why are you showing us this?” Felix asked.

“Apparently the big hearted philanderer doesn’t have the courage to ask you two to do this to him. He doesn’t want you guys to think he is odd or is asking for too much. You know how much of a giver Sylvain is. Ingrid on the other hand gets to let out her frustration with him. So it’s a win-win for the both of them. I’m showing you two this for your own benefit. Do with it what you want. I just figured you’d like to know since you both love him so much. Also I know that Byleth has been trying to figure out for ages how to completely wreck Sylvain. I’m providing the answer.”

Byleth and Felix shared another glance then their eyes drifted back to Sylvain. Ingrid had gaged him and pulled him back by his hair, fucking harder into his ass. His cock was dripping with precum, clearly wanting release. Ingrid mumbled some cruel words to him then slapped his cock with her whip. Sylvain jerked and whined. 

“I wonder if they have tried mild electrocution” Linhardt mused. 

“Electrocution?” Byleth asked. “Won’t that kill him?”

“Not if it’s a low dose. I could teach you how to do it if you’re interested in fulfilling his fantasies. I imagine this kind of treatment does wonders for his crest’s needs.”

“Hmmm…” Byleth pondered. She glanced over at Felix and noted the growing bulge in his pants. He was enjoying Sylvain’s torture. Byleth leaned down to whisper in this ear. “I have an idea if you’re willing.”

“Can I join in too?” Claude asked.

“Oh you were part of my plan.” 

Claude chuckled then motioned for them to leave the bathing area.

-  
Ingrid sat on a chair in Claude's suite, twisting her hands. 

“I had no idea he got those toys from you Claude…” she replied. “I also had no idea he never told you and Felix” she said glancing at Byleth. “I hope our actions have not offended you or hurt your relationship with him.”

“Not at all” Byleth responded. “In fact we are hoping to recruit you.”

“Recruit me?”

“I’ve been wanting to completely wreck Sylvain for a while. Now that I know what really gets him I need some guidance. I’ll be honest I am not exactly comfortable with everything you guys have done, or from what I know, so I think for our first trial you should be there.”

“I see…” Ingrid said, some of the uncertainty leaving her features. She bit her lip and asked, “Would I be able to touch you as well?” 

Byleth smiled. “Of course, but it won’t just be the three of us. Felix and Claude will be there too.”

“Oh?” Ingrid said in surprise, her eyes taking in Claude who insisted he should be present for this conversation. He flashed her a smile and a wink. “This could be very interesting.” Ingrid said, her green eyes flickering with want as she stared at the Alliance leader. “Count me in. Do you have a plan?”

“I think so.” Byleth said with a grin. 

-

Byleth sat at the desk, Claude prepared for her in her suite. She tended to use it for end of day work, when she just needed time to herself and not with the other voices of the army. Currently, it was difficult to focus, knowing what she was about to do to Sylvain. The redhead was relaxing on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand, his eyes fixed on the fire. So beautiful… 

Byleth gave up on the report she was trying to read and moved to join him. “Any chance that other glass is for me?” she said from behind the couch, her arms wrapping around his chest. 

“Of course” Sylvain said, kissing her fingers then leaning forward to pour the wine. 

Byleth took the glass from his hand and joined him on the couch. She placed her legs on top of his and rested her back on the arm of the sofa. She sipped her wine while Sylvain massaged her calf muscles. He was just so damn loving. Byleth really hoped what she was about to do would make him happy. She was grateful that he was already shirtless and only wearing a pair of boxers. It would make it easier.

Byleth placed her glass on the table then shifted to straddle him. Sylvain watched her with gentle eyes, waiting to see what she wanted before touching her. She took in the sight of him, with the fire light dancing across his face. She half smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, before pressing her lips against his. Sylvain placed his hands on her back, pushing her gently against him as she melted into his amazing mouth. Just as they started to get into things a knock vibrated on her door.

Sylvain offered to answer it and she let him, using the opportunity to take a sip of her wine and get comfortable for the show that was about to start.

Sylvain opened the door to reveal a very concerned looking Ingrid, a letter grasped in her hand. 

“Ah Sylvain I am sorry to bother you. I just didn’t know who else to talk to. Do you...do you have a moment?”

Sylvain flashed her one of his wonderful smiles. “Anything for you Ingrid” he said motioning her inside.

Ingrid walked into the room and moved toward the fireplace. She greeted Byleth and apologized for ruining their evening. Byleth waved off the intrusion and gave Ingrid, Sylvain’s glass of wine. The blonde took a few gulps then started pacing. 

Sylvain watched her for a bit, his expression reflecting concern. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh my apologies. It’s another letter from my father. He...he accepted a marriage proposal on my behalf…”

“What!” Sylvain said moving towards her.

“He needs me to return to Galatea territory immediately…” Ingrid glanced at Byleth then at Sylvain. “I don’t want to leave you guys. I don’t want to get married. My goal is to be a knight, to fight for my king and country.” 

Ingrid placed her head in her hands, trying to hold back sobs. Byleth stood up and guided her to the chair next to the fireplace. She sat down and continued her sobbing. Sylvain grabbed the stool meant as a foot rest and sat in front of Ingrid. His hands touched both of her shoulders, trying to rub them comfortingly. 

“There’s no way we are letting you go. I am sure Dimitri and Byleth can stop this from happening. I mean Byleth is the head of the church. You need her blessing as a noble to get married anyway, isn’t that right By?”

Byleth nodded her head and moved behind Sylvain. Ingrid shifted forward slightly, weaving her legs between his so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder, her hands on his thighs. 

“Syl...I hope that’s true” Ingrid said.

“Of course it is. Come on now don’t cry.”

Sylvain’s voice was so soft and soothing Byleth almost felt bad for taking advantage of his big heart. Ingrid was using her position to feed Byleth a rope she had concealed in her sleeves. They worked together to slowly weave it around Sylvain’s legs, without touching him directly, as he tried to support Ingrid’s shaking form. When the rope sat exactly where they planned, Byleth pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then gently tapped Ingrid’s arm. The blonde immediately pulled on the rope. It tightened around Sylvain’s legs and feet, pinning them to the stool. He shifted his arms back in surprise and Byleth used his motion to pull them behind his back and cuffed his wrists.

“Hey! What!” Sylvain shouted in surprise. “What the hell?” Ingrid leaned back and smiled at him while Byleth joined her on the chair. “Uh what are you two doing? Wait, was all that an act?!”

Ingrid nodded her head, took in his surprised reaction then started undressing Byleth. 

“Wow I’m impressed. I had no idea you could put on such a show.”

“The show has barely started” Byleth said, as she too started undressing Ingrid. 

When both girls were completely naked they locked lips, their hands touching each other’s flesh. Ingrid dipped two fingers into Byleth's core while she bent down to suck on the blonde’s nipple. Byleth could hear Sylvain trying to wiggle in his bind.

“Look, I am all for this particular show but I don’t see why I have to be tied up to watch it.” Sylvain said. “I can be a good boy and not touch.”

Byleth grinned along Ingrid’s flesh at his words. Neither woman acknowledged him and continued to enjoy each other instead. Byleth bent down between Ingrid’s legs and started lapping up her slick. The blonde laced her fingers in mint green hair and pulled Byleth’s face against her clit. Ingrid moaned when the former mercenary pushed two fingers into her core. Byleth licked and finger fucked Ingrid until the blonde cried out her pleasure, the former mercenary savoring the sweet flavor of the knight’s ecstasy. 

They finally turned their attention back to Sylvain, where Byleth put on a show of licking her lips and fingers clean of Ingrid. Sylvain cursed and fought against his binds. His cock was rock hard in his shorts, threatening to rip a hole in the fabric. His bottom lip was flushed red with how much he had been biting it. His eyes reflected a mix of lust and desperation. Byleth almost felt bad for him but she knew it would be worth it.

Ingrid moved to the closet to get a bag she stashed there earlier, while Byleth straddled Sylvain. 

“Baby girl, why are you torturing me? What did I do?” Sylvain asked, almost concerned that he would not actually get any release. 

It must have been the addition of Ingrid that made him think this. Apparently in their academy days Ingrid had punished him several times with orgasm denial, leaving him tied up in his room with a throbbing cock. 

Byleth rocked along his cock, getting a groan out of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly kissed his jaw. “You’ve done too much” she said softly. He looked confused by her words but immediately sank into her mouth when she kissed him. 

Ingrid appeared next to them and pulled out the short whip Byleth had seen the other day. She got off of Sylvain and took the whip. He noticed it and his eyes went wide.

Byleth took a practice shot against Ingrid’s backside, getting a squeal from the blonde. Sylvain looked at Ingrid, his mouth about to say something but Byleth didn’t give him the chance. She cracked his ass and he whimpered. Ingrid shifted to his front and began working his shorts down. Byleth swung again and left a red mark on Sylvain’s flesh. He whined and cursed. 

Ingrid ran her hand gently along Sylvain’s cock while Byleth whipped him. The soft and shocking sensation had him moaning. She pulled out a large cock ring and slipped it down his shaft. Byleth stopped the whipping for a second to reach around his chest and pinch his nipples. Ingrid bent below his cock and licked at his balls. Sylvain’s moan went from high pitched to low and breathy, his hips shifting in the binds. 

Suddenly they both moved away from him. Sylvain immediately whined at the lack of contact. He stared at them both as they stood in front of him, clearly uncertain of what to expect next. Ingrid took a step back as Byleth moved a hand in front of her calling worth the low level Thunder spell she had been practicing. Thankfully, Claude had been a willing test subject as her and Linhardt tried to figure out the right amount of power she needed to use to make this pleasurable. Lightning licked across her hand and Sylvain’s eyes blew wide. 

“Baby girl…do you know what you’re doing?” Sylvain asked, uncertain.

Byleth smiled and nodded. She reached down and placed her spell infused hand on his shoulder, sending a tiny amount of the lightning through his body. Sylvain jerked then moaned as the spell defused. Byleth glanced down at his hard cock and noticed the bit of precum dripping down his length. She looked into his dazed eyes. 

“Did you like that?” she asked softly. Sylvain bit his lip and nodded. “Do you want it again?” He nodded and she complied, getting a similar cry from him. 

Byleth shifted and placed both of her hands on his nipples. His eyes went wide again and she sent the power into this concentrated area. Sylvain cried out at the feeling, his cock throbbed against her stomach, coating her with some of his semen that was now dripping out. He was already so close to an orgasm just from this little bit of torture. Byleth moved down and licked his cock clean, giving him a moment to breath. He sighed at the feeling. She grabbed both of his thighs and sent another low level shock through his bottom half. Sylvain cursed. Byleth moved to stand again as Ingrid knelt between his legs. She took his cock in her mouth and started sucking. Byleth moved back to his nipples and sucked on his neck, occasionally sending tiny shocks across the hard nubs, just enough to get him to moan but not enough that Byleth and Ingrid would feel its effects. Sylvain climaxed hard into Ingrid’s mouth, unable to handle all the sensations the two women were giving him, his high pitched moans filling the room. 

Byleth gave him a moment. Sylvain looked drained but his cock was still pulsing with want for more. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back a bit, looking into his amazing eyes.

“How was that my warm sun?” Byleth purred into his ear. 

Sylvain managed a lazily grin. “Fucking amazing...but what’s with this harsh treatment and can you let me go? I want to please you both.”

“No” she said coldly. Sylvain’s brow furrowed with concern. “We aren’t done with you yet.”

“Baby girl...let me touch you” he begged.

Byleth shook her head. “This is as much a reward as it is a punishment” she began.

“I don’t understand. What did I do?”

A rough hand gripped Sylvain’s chin and forced him to look into vermilion eyes. 

“You lied to us” Felix answered coldy.

“Fe? Wait, what did I lie about?” Sylvain asked, suddenly a bit off his charming game at the sight of his beloved swordsman.

“You kept your deepest desires from me and Byleth, the two people who love you the most” Felix said.

“I…” Sylvain started then attempted to look away. Felix gripped his jaw tighter so he couldn’t. “I was embarrassed ok? I wasn’t sure how you two would handle this kind of thing and I didn’t want to force you.”

Byleth sat down one of Sylvain’s legs, her dripping slick coating his skin. “You didn’t even give us the chance to try it.” She flicked her tongue across his nipple, causing his breath to hitch. “Now we want to.” 

Sylvain went to say something but was cut off when Felix cracked him in the ass with the whip. The swordsman grinned at the philanderer's reaction. 

“I could get used to this” Felix said sadistically. 

Byleth shivered at the look in Felix’s eyes. The swordsman glanced at her hips, which were lightly gliding across Sylvain’s leg. Her skin was flushed with need. She had spent a lot of time over the last few days perfecting her Thunder control as to not hurt Sylvain, which in turn caused her crest to flare into life several times. Claude and Linhardt had both taken care of her earlier but she really needed more. 

Sylvain’s cock was half hard, his strength slowly returning to him. He twisted in his binds again trying to touch Byleth. 

“If you won’t let me touch you, at least let Felix” Sylvain said.

Byleth smiled and leaned down to flick her tongue across Sylvain’s nipple again. He attempted to cry out at the sudden contact of his already overly sensitive flesh but Felix caught the noises with his mouth. 

“You have such a big heart” Byleth said as she continued to please him. Her right hand moved between his legs to play with his testicles. “This night is about you.” She bit down hard on his flesh and even Felix’s mouth couldn’t stifle the cry he let out. Byleth stood up and gently pushed Felix off of Sylvain. She cupped his chin in her hand and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. “This is my chance to finally wreck you, Sylvain Gautier.”

Byleth noticed him visibly shiver at her words. She gave him a wicked grin then leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I love you and I’d do anything for you, so enjoy.” Byleth was about to move away but stopped realizing she forgot something important. “The safe word is crest.”

Sylvain smiled. He went to say something but Ingrid had placed a gag in his mouth. 

Felix pulled Byleth to sit on his lap, facing Sylvain. He lifted her hips up and lowered her onto his thick cock. They both moaned at the feeling. Felix thrusted up in Byleth’s core, one hand on her thigh keeping her balanced on the chair. Ingrid moved to the side of the chair and started sucking on Byleth’s breast, her one hand moving down to play with the acting archbishop’s clit. Byleth whimpered and squirmed a bit. She glanced at Sylvain who was clearly enjoying the show. His cock was standing straight up, his eyes blown wide with lust. He let out muffled groans against the gag, clearly wanting to be touched again. 

Sylvain suddenly cried out, even against his gag. Claude had finally decided to join in the fun, pushing two lubricated fingers into Sylvain’s ass. The philander clearly had no idea that the tactician was in the room and wasn’t expecting such a sudden intimate touch. Sylvain titled his head back to see Claude’s grinning face. He worked Sylvain’s ass for a bit, eventually adding a third finger. Sylvain moaned against his gag, his eyes on Byleth and Felix. 

Ingrid and Claude worked to shift Sylvain’s binds, the archer’s fingers still working his ass. They wanted to keep him restrained but no longer to the stool. They freed him and Ingrid pushed him to the ground on his knees in front of the chair his lovers were using. Ingrid placed a collar around Sylvain’s neck with a chain, to guide him around as she saw fit. She whipped him a few times on his inner thigh, while keeping his chin up to watch Felix and Byleth.

Felix picked up his pace, Claude taking over what Ingrid was previously doing to Byleth. The heat pulling at her core erupted. Feeling Felix’s hard cock, his hands digging into her inner thigh and his breath on her shoulder, along with Claude’s mouth sucking her breast and his wonderful fingers on her clit, and watching Sylvain’s lust filled eyes observing her ecstasy, it was all too much. Byleth’s clamping walls brought Felix with her, the swordsman filling her core. 

Claude took possession of Byleth’s body. He moved her folds over Sylvain’s face. Ingrid removed the gag and pushed the redhead’s mouth into Byleth’s core. He greedily obeyed the non verbal order and started licking up the mix of his two lovers. Byleth moaned loudly at the pressure he was using. Ingrid and Claude were not giving him the option to tease her core by pushing them together. It felt so heavenly.

When Ingrid was satisfied she pulled Sylvain back by the collar, whipped his ass hard then gently stroked his cock a few times as a reward. She gagged him again as he whimpered for more touch. Claude in the meantime pushed Byleth to the floor on her hands and knees, her face right in front of Sylvain’s. Claude’s thick cock penetrated Byleth from behind and he started fucking her vigouriously. Byleth’s moans were loud, adding to Sylvain’s torture. They fucked in front of him, letting him watch Byleth’s elated expression until Felix finally decided to touch him. Felix pushed in three oiled fingers and started pleasing Sylvain’s ass. The redhead released stifled moans, occasionally accompanied by pained cries when Ingrid whipped him. Byleth could see his cock was dripping again, begging for release. Once in a while Ingrid would bend down and lick semen from his dick, causing him to whine with want for more. 

Claude picked up his pace pouring his cum inside of Byleth and taking her with him on an intense orgasm. Again, Ingrid removed Sylvain’s gag and pushed his mouth into Byleth’s core. This time Felix supported her body weight as Sylvain eagerly licked up her and Claude’s juices. 

Felix pulled Byleth up to rest a bit on the chair with him, while Claude took Sylvain’s leash and pushed the redhead’s face into Ingrid’s folds. The redhead did his best to please the blonde without the use of his hands or decent balance. It was an interesting thing to witness. Ingrid moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, angling her hips up a bit to help them both along. Byleth glanced at Felix and had a no word conversation. He nodded and moved down to the floor. He pulled Ingrid into his lap so Sylvain had a much better angle to work with and started fondling the blonde’s breasts with his rough hands. Ingrid moaned loudly, the additional touch of Felix helping her to climax on Sylvain’s tongue. 

Claude tugged on Sylvain’s collar until he sat up. Byleth bent down and licked the seed from his cock, then stroked his length a fews times with her tongue. Sylvain sighed at her touch but whined again when she backed away. Felix bent down and took Sylvain in his mouth a few times, moving slow and licking along the redhead’s length as he went. Sylvain titled his head back in pleasure. Claude pulled his hair and tilted his head back further then captured his mouth. Sylvain moaned louder. Byleth could tell Sylvain was about to climax and so could his pleasers. They both backed away from him at the same time causing Sylvain to cry out. Ingrid whipped him a few more times and Byleth sent an electrical shock through his body. Sylvain whimpered and almost stumbled forward. Byleth knelt before him and gently stroked his face, wiping away some tears. 

“Baby boy, are you ok?” she said, using his affectionate term. 

Sylvain nodded and placed a kiss on her palm. The motion made her love him so much. She needed to give him some release. Byleth took the leash from Claude and guided Sylvain to sit in the chair. She straddled his hips and lowered down onto his cock. Sylvain cursed at finally having his cock in her folds. Byleth started to ride him slowly. Sylvain kept moaning her name, practically begging her to push him over the edge. He was so close, so hard, his hips trying to buck up into her and control both their pleasure. Byleth stopped and his eyes went wide. She stroked his cheek again then kissed him hard. He moaned in her mouth.

“Do you want to cum, baby boy?” Byleth asked him. He nodded his head. “Beg me for it.”

“Please Byleth, let me cum in your amazing cunt” he said, shifting his hips up slightly. “Please baby girl, make me cum” he begged.

Byleth grinned and pulled his lips down to latch onto one of her breasts then she rode him again. She clamped her walls tight around him and he cried out. Sylvain climaxed hard inside of her, filling her to capacity. His loud moans vibrated across her skin as he attempted to keep pleasing her breasts as he came. Byleth kept riding him, despite his sudden sensitive whimpers. Her climax crashed into her and she cried out his name. Byleth’s arms grew weak and she rested on his shoulder. Sylvain’s lips kept kissing whatever flesh he could. The moisture his kiss left behind immediately teased her flesh as his heavy breathing danced across it. Byleth could feel so much of his seed spilling out of her. The torture apparently built up a lot. 

Felix pulled her off of Sylvain and laid her down on the bed where he proceeded to clean her up with his tongue. The swordsman cursed at the amount and Byleth almost laughed. 

Claude and Ingrid had taken control of Sylvain again. He was back down on his knees, his face buried into Ingrid’s core again. Claude pushed his cock into Sylvain’s ass and started to fuck him hard. The redhead moaned loudly against Ingrid’s flesh. Occasionally, Claude used the whip on Sylvain, causing him to tighten up and the half Almyran to moan loudly. 

Byleth moved behind Claude and pulled his hair back, causing him to buck his hips deeper into Sylvain. Felix moved to the side and started pinching the redhead’s nipples. Sylvain whimpered, his cock already hard. Claude picked up his pace and climaxed in Sylvain’s ass. The former Alliancer leader then pulled Sylvain’s mouth from Ingrid’s folds and made him clean up his cock. Byleth’s mouth gaped open at the sight, while Claude whispered encouraging words of ‘taste yourself’. Sylvain obeyed then moved back to Ingrid. The philander barely had time to relax before Felix pushed his cock into his ass. Sylvain cursed and started whimpering at Felix’s brutal pace. 

Claude moved behind Ingrid and started teasing her breasts, his mouth claiming hers. Ingrid pressed Sylvain’s mouth deeper into her. Byleth shifted to Sylvain’s side and pinched one of his nipples between her fingers and cupped his testicles with her other hand. Poor Sylvain could barely focus on Ingrid. Instead, Claude lifted her hips up and pushed his huge cock inside of her. The golden deer fucked her hard until she orgasmed, then positioned her hips back to Sylvain’s mouth so he could lick up her slick. 

Sylvain’s cock was rock hard and dripping again. His body shook with need and weakness. Byleth glanced at Felix and had another non verbal conversation with him. Felix pulled out of Sylvain then forced him to stand. Byleth moved to the bed and laid down. Felix guided Sylvain between Byleth’s legs to push his cock inside of her folds. The redhead moaned at having something wrapped around his cock. Felix returned to his original position and Claude pushed his cock inside of Sylvain’s mouth. All three started fucking the phliander at the same time. Sylvain would have fallen forward if it wasn’t for Felix holding onto his wrist binds and Claude thrusting down his throat. Sylvain moaned loudly along Claude’s cock. Byleth was so close to climaxing at the sheer size and hardness of his member. Felix was fucking him hard enough that Byleth barely had to move. Sylvain climaxed hard, moaning high pitched, loud, and desperate. Byleth joined him, unable to resist his intense state. Claude gave him a moment to catch his breath, but Felix refused. They both started fucking Sylvain hard and he whimpered, his whole body shaking from over stimulation. Felix climaxed, followed by Claude making sure Sylvain drank all of him. 

They let Sylvain collapse on the bed, Felix undoing his wrist binds. 

Byleth pulled Sylvain’s face up a bit, trying to get him to open his eyes. He did slowly. He looked so incredibly wrecked it made Byleth want to fuck him again. But it also made her want to hold him in her arms and play with his hair before he fell asleep. 

“Syl, are you ok?” He nodded and gave her a weak smile. 

Byleth kissed his cheek then moved to the bathing chambers to start running a bath. Ingrid joined her and thanked her for being invited. 

“You should stay with us tonight” Byleth offered. 

Ingrid bit her lip. “Thank you for the invitation but I think I will rest in my room.”

“What about joining us in the bath first?”

“I think that would be fine...if it’s quick”

“Ingrid, is there a reason you don’t want to stay?”

Ingrid frowned. “I’m just not into group sessions that much. I’m also kind of a bed hog. I don’t want to make anyone sleep uncomfortably.”

Byleth chuckled but she could tell there was more to it. “Why else?”

Ingrid sighed. She glanced behind Byleth to see that Felix was doing his best to clean up the passed out Sylvain with Claude’s help. 

“Please do not repeat what I am about to say but I’m not comfortable doing anything sexual with Felix.”

“Oh because you’ve been friends so long?...but wait...Sylvain and Dimitri...”

“Ah no that’s not the reason. It’s because I was once betrothed to his brother, Glenn. It just feels... kinda wrong to be with my dead finance’s brother.”

“That makes sense. Actually, I’m surprised you joined us at all.”

“It was kind of a test for me, as well as the night with all the other Lions. But after Felix held me tonight it just felt too much like Glenn… I just can’t…”

Byleth wrapped her arms around Ingrid. “It’s alright. I understand. I’m sure Felix does too. I think that’s the first time he’s ever touched you if I’m not wrong.”

“No you’re right. We both made it a point to avoid each other in Fhirdiad. I think touching me bothers him too. But that’s ok. We both get enough love.”

Byleth chuckled and kissed Ingrid. “Let’s get in before the boys join, that way if you’re uncomfortable you can leave.” Ingrid smiled and nodded then got in the water.

-  
After they were all cleaned up and slightly dressed, they bid good night to Ingrid and then to Claude who expressed the desire to have the king of Faerghus to himself for the night. 

Byleth walked to the bed and crawled in. Sylvain noticed her presence and immediately wrapped her up in his arms, his head resting on her stomach. Felix crawled into bed behind Sylvain. He wrapped his arms possessively around the redhead’s stomach then rested his head against his back. Byleth smiled at her boys then went to sleep.

-  
Byleth woke up the next morning, absent of anyone’s touch. She looked over and saw Felix sleeping soundly but not Sylvain. Byleth got up and noticed fresh coffee. She grabbed a cup then moved out to the balcony where her warm sunny dark knight was resting on the railing. Sylvain looked so beautiful in the morning light, his hair reflecting different shades of red and orange, his brown eyes practically glowing. 

Sylvain appeared oddly pensive. Like he was trying to figure something out. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked when he noticed her.

The thoughtful expression vanished and a wonderful smile took over his face. Byleth forgot to breath. 

“A bit sore but pretty damn good.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. “You got your wish baby girl. You completely wrecked me. I’m embarrassed to say I couldn’t take much more last night.”

“But you enjoyed it right? That was all stuff you like?”

Sylvain chuckled. “Yes, very much. I mean I don’t want that treatment all of the time but it is something that really helps me after I’ve overused my crest.” He kissed her again and his expression turned soft. “Thank you so much for trying to understand me and do what I wanted. I...I never thought I would get someone like you Byleth.”

“What do you mean someone like me?”

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. “I thought I’d be trapped being a noble, married to someone I could never love and who would never love or try to understand me. Then you show up and accepted me for who I was right away. Every time I told you more about me, I was waiting for the disgust, then judgement, but it never came. This was the last thing I kept from you and I was such a fool to do so. You embraced it immediately. I’m guessing you learned that intense control of Thunder just for this purpose.” She blushed a bit and nodded. “Goddess Byleth you are just so amazing.” He crushed her lips with his. “What did I do to deserve you? How did I get two people in my life that I love so much and accept every part of me?”

Byleth smiled. “I wonder the same thing, accept I have five.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Baby girl, you have more than five. In fact, I’d bet money that if we sent you in to talk to Edelgard you’d win her heart too.”

“Uh I don’t think that’s true. You forget I never liked Edelgard.”

“Maybe, but I bet you’d try to understand her. Then we just drain your crest powers a few times and let her take care of you. Bam war over!”

Byleth giggled at the thought. “Goddess I hope that’s not true. Imagine all the lives we could have saved.”

“With your magical cu…” 

Byleth wrapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish his statement. Sylvain laughed against her palm. Byleth removed her hand and laughed with him. He seemed so free right now. like nothing could drag him down. It was beautiful. 

Sylvain picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed loudly before he put her down. Byleth almost lost her balance.

“Ugh what are you two doing? It’s still early. I thought after last night you’d both be passed out longer.” Felix said grumpily. 

Byleth and Sylvain exchanged a look. Byleth moved toward Felix, pulled the cup of coffee from his fingers then gave him a quick kiss. She barely had time to notice the confused look on his face before Sylvain picked him up and spun him around like he just had Byleth. Felix cursed and yelled at the redhead. Byleth and Sylvain both laughed, while Felix mumbled trying to get his balance back. Felix growled suddenly and attacked Sylvain with his fingers, tickling the redhead’s sides. Sylvain collapsed to the ground, laughing and cursing at Felix.

“That’s right asshole. I still remember how ticklish you were as a kid. Looks like you still are.” 

“Fe, hahaha, stop! Hahaha.”

Felix grinned and Byleth couldn’t help but start laughing too. 

Eventually, Felix relented and Sylvain lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. Felix wrapped an arm around Byleth’s middle and took his coffee from her fingers. He kissed her and bade her good morning.

Sylvain finally got up and grinned at his two lovers. He moved behind them and wrapped his long arms around them. “I love you two so much” he said.

“I love you too, Syl” Byleth said.

Felix just hummed in agreement, getting him a kiss on the forehead by Sylvain. 

“Thank you both for last night. I know that was relatively new for you guys but you came up with some interesting things” Sylvain said.

“You’ll have to thank Ingrid and Claude. I only had a basic idea, they took control of the rest” Byleth explained. “Oh and Linhardt for the electrocution.” 

Sylvain let them go and moved back to the balcony railing. “I’m glad you included Ingrid. She’s not the biggest group activity person but she wants to try more. She’s just too proper to ask for such things.”

“I’m sure that’s not the only reason” Felix said with a sigh. 

The two boys exchanged a glance and Byleth knew what they were thinking. She was grateful Ingrid had opened up to her last night. She had never considered how odd it might be for Felix and Ingrid to be together. 

Byleth grabbed her cup of coffee and leaned next to Sylvain on the railing. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Felix took her other side and did the same. They looked out at the ocean reflecting the sun’s rays, watching as morning greeted the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I went to some S&M. It's not something I ever really write but I saw an opportunity with Sylvain and decided to go there. I realize this was probably pretty mild for S&M but it's my first time. I also didn't think it would fit for Byleth to just jump on in and start using all the fun toys to punish Sylvain, hence why I had Ingrid and Claude doing most of it. 
> 
> One more chapter before I introduce fresh meat.
> 
> The next chapter is a lot nicer in comparison. My favorite boy (tied with Felix) is about to leave. I thought about making this a brief mention in another chapter but it didn't really work, so instead I wrote a long flushed out chapter, equipped with all of Byleth's partners. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated.


	34. The Five Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one night left before they must head back to the front lines, one night before Claude must leave them. Seeing a rare opportunity, Byleth's partners all decide to take care of her for the evening.

The last two weeks in Derdriu were a small slice of heaven in the middle of hellish war. After the city was rescued and secured, most of the Kingdom and Church armies had moved out to Fhirdiad, Garregg Mach and the Great Bridge. Only a few small groups stayed behind, mostly those in charge of Kingdom territories and the bulk of the war council. There was a lot to work out between those in charge and the new merger of the Alliance. 

Despite all the political bullshit, Byleth found herself sitting in every morning, she still enjoyed her time in the beautiful city. The thing she found the most enjoyable was the fact that the five people she loved the most in the world were in the same place. Byleth honestly wasn’t sure how many times in her future this would happen again. When the war came to a conclusion, and they all made it out alive, most of her partners would have to return to their duties and territories. Claude was already about to leave to place his claim on the Almyran throne, Dimitri would need to have his official coronation and he would become the king of...well Fodlan, Sylvain was the only living heir to Gautier and Felix was the current lord of Fraldarius, despite the fact he refused the official ceremony and placed his uncle in charge in his absence. 

The only person Byleth knew that would remain with her, if she was to continue as the archbishop, was Linhardt. It was a blessed comfort that even after three and half years he meant every word of the promise they made at the Goddess tower. Although originally possessive of her time when he returned to her, Linhardt had since backed off, claiming that once the war was over he’d have all the time in the world with Byleth. But right now, she had them all even if for only two weeks.

The problem is time always moves faster than you want it to. 

Tomorrow...tomorrow Byleth needed to return to the front and prepare for Fort Merceus. Tomorrow Claude was leaving for Almyra… She had no idea when she would see him again…

The last two weeks, with the exception of her evening wrecking Sylvain, Byleth had spent her nights curled up with Claude and Dimitri. It had been heaven. Tonight was their last night together…

Byleth leaned against the railing of Claude’s balcony. The sun was beginning to set, casting various shades of orange and red across the horizon. They held their last merger meeting this morning, finally getting the Alliance army in place. After the meeting they had a lunch party in celebration of the success of the merger and honoring Claude for all that he had done to help both regions. Claude was actually a bit surprised by the praise, to the point she was sure he blushed. He always said the Alliance nobles had issues with him, but apparently despite all of that, they appreciated his tactics and the plan he had to save a massive number of lives in the Alliance. Claude would be leaving a hero, at least as long as Byleth and Dimitri won the war. She was determined to do so, to keep what Claude had done in high regard. They would win this war and unite Fodlan. Dimitri would rule it and fix all the corruption and other issues and Byleth would help him whether or not she was still archbishop. This was her dream now. She was finally accepting it. 

Byleth took a sip of her red wine and sighed. Why was it so hard to just live in the moment and be happy? She needed to enjoy this night but she still somehow found herself alone, watching the sunset. 

“Ah here you are. We’ve all been looking for you. Sick of the party?”

Byleth turned her head slightly to catch the sun reflecting off of Linhardt’s beautiful emerald hair. 

“I’m surprised I left before you did. You hate parties.”

Linhardt gave her a lazy smile. “Yes I do but I was trying to hold out as long as possible for Claude’s sake. I forgot how much I enjoy his company. There are not many nobles in the world like him. I think if there were we wouldn’t be in the bothersome war.”

Byleth smirked. Her lazy scholar was one hundred percent correct is his thought. Claude would never needlessly wage a war. In fact she was certain no matter what happened he would do everything in his power to never start one. It was why he tried so hard to keep the Alliance out of this war until he was sure to minimize casualties. Claude was truly amazing and one of a kind. Byleth was certain he’d rule Almyra well. 

“If only we could all be so understanding” she commented then tipped more wine down her throat. 

“Exactly. But I do believe he is leaving the Alliance in good hands. The crazed prince has become quite the great king. But enough of them. We all know it's your guidance that helped them both so much.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’ve been gone for years. I did nothing for them.”

Linhardt chuckled. “Ok so maybe you can’t take a lot of credit for Claude. He was like that before he came to the monastery. But Dimitri...he was so incredibly lost before you returned. You are right though. No one can come back from the depths of darkness with help alone. He also had to fix himself but with you…” Linhardt forced Byleth to face him by gently turning her with his hand on her shoulder. “My beautiful mystery” he said, stroking her cheek. “I know you’re sad right now. But being sad is a waste of time and energy. I promise to never leave you so if you’re sad about being alone soon please remember that. I will go wherever you do.” Linhardt kissed her gently. “And no matter where we are you will still have their love.” 

Byleth smiled. Sometimes Linhardt could be incredibly sweet. He wiped away a few tears she had no idea she shed, then kissed her again. 

“Now come along. Your partners want to have dessert with you” he said gently guiding her away from the balcony. 

Byleth walked into Claude’s room and was surprised to see her other four partners there. When she came out to the balcony earlier they were all still in the reception hall. 

“Is the party over?” she asked.

Sylvain grinned. “Depends on your definition of over.”

Byleth felt warm at the lustful look in his eyes. She almost moved over to him but was stopped by Claude’s arm wrapping around her waist. His beautiful green eyes immediately pulled her in and she melted against him. 

“The six of us are going to have a little party of our own” he said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Byleth said, trying so hard to pay attention when her golden god was pressed against her. 

“Well, we were talking earlier and realized you’ve never had all your partners together… at the same time” Claude said with a grin, his lips lightly touching her cheek as he spoke. 

“Five? Together?” she said out loud trying to wrap her head around it. “Oh!” 

“That’s right, beautiful. We know how important we are to you and that it might be a long time until we are all with you again.”

Dimitri approached her and took one of her hands, kissing her palm. “Beloved, let us take care of you tonight.”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile softly at Dimitri’s gesture and his grace. He took the other side of her and kissed her jaw, then her cheek, then her lips. Byleth sighed at the feeling of him. She barely got the chance to enjoy it before Claude pulled her lips to his. 

Suddenly, Byleth pushed away from them before she completely lost herself. “Wait. Claude, it's our last night. Are you sure you want to share me?”

Claude gave her his warm smile. “You remember my rule right? You can bring anyone you want into our bed as long as I get you alone once and you sleep with me. Nothing has changed. We all discussed this earlier.” Claude’s eyes moved behind her for a second. “Well that’s not exactly true. I want Dima to stay too.”

Byleth glanced at the king who sported a slightly reddish face. Claude had just started calling him Dima as well and every time it caused him to blush. 

“Beautiful, I want to do this for you. Please...we all do.”

Byleth glanced around the room at the five most important people in her life. She loved them all so much. This moment actually hurt as she took turns looking at the warm emotions in each of her lovers eyes. It was all too much. Being the Ashen Demon most of her life and relatively void of emotions never prepared her for all of this. It felt like some crazy dream. 

Claude reached out and stroked her cheek. “So is this ok with you?”

Byleth smiled. “It’s perfect.”

Claude grinned then handed her wine glass back to her. He raised his own glass which was filled with some type of dark Almyran liquor. The rest of her guys followed. 

“To our beautiful, wonderful and insanely understanding Byleth.” They all clinked glasses then took a sip of their respective drinks. 

Byleth sat her glass down in time to find Linhardt wrapping his hand over her wrist, his other hand resting on her lower back to pull her close to him. 

“We’ve discussed several ways this evening could go but we wanted to check in with you first.” Linhardt’s faith magic started licking along her arm. “You can tell us exactly what you want, you can let us do whatever we want, or…” His magic picked up and he applied pressure to her arm. The Crest of Flames burst to life and she felt desire immediately course through her body when it left. “I can drain your power and make for a very intense evening.” His lips touched the sensitive spot below her ear. Her body responded by pushing against him. 

Byleth tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. How did she want this night to go? She had no idea. She had never thought about what she’d do if she had all of her partners together for one evening. Honestly there were lots of options. Linhardt’s suggestion of draining her power might prove interesting. Most of her longer sex session were because of her crest needs. She might not be able to go long in a normal state. 

“What about you drain me bit by bit?” she said, running a hand through Linhardt’s hair then along his jawline. The scholar gave her a lazy but lust filled smile then pushed his magic against her again. The Crest of Flames flickered to life again, then again until Byleth whimpered out a ‘stop’.

It wasn’t to normal levels of need but her body was hot and ready. Byleth looked behind Linhardt and caught Sylvain’s eyes. They were warm and alluring and swirling with an idea. He grinned at her and held up a blind fold. That was new...and incredibly intriguing. The redhead moved over to her and kissed the side of her neck Linhardt wasn’t occupying. 

“Baby girl… let me try something. I promise it will be nice, nothing like what I’m into.” His lips found her collarbone and she couldn’t help but abide by his request.

Sylvain took her hand and guided her to the large cushion seat at the end of Claude’s huge bed. It was sort of an extension of the bed that concealed extra blankets inside. Sylvain sat behind her, his chest to her back, and moved the blind fold up to her eyes. Before he took away her ability to see, she noticed the hungry lust filled look on her other partners eyes. She shivered as the darkness took her. 

Suddenly Byleth was alone, without touch. Sylvain had shifted back a bit so he was no longer pressed against her. She could tell he was still behind her but that was it. Byleth waited patiently for somebody to touch her. It was like torture. She became very aware of the fact that she was still in her long spaghetti sleeve black dress with pink flowers that she wore to the party earlier, the fabric obvious against her needy flesh. She wanted to be free of it, to feel her lovers skin along hers. 

Soft noises echoed in the room. Byleth tried to figure out what they were. The sound of clothing being removed...the sound of footsteps on a carpeted floor...the shifting of limbs… This waiting was driving her mad. Byleth desperately wanted to whimper, to ask to be touched, to shift back and find Sylvain. She bit her lip and squirmed. A deep teasing chuckle sounded from in front of her. She shivered as weight pressed on either side of her body, someone’s hands maybe? Breath washed across her neck and goosebumps immediately coated her skin. Her body tried to shift into the one closest to her but he pulled away.

“Tsk, always so impatient. You’re squirming like a little child who can’t wait to get a birthday present” Felix teased. 

Byleth whimpered and tried to reach out to touch her sexy swordsman. He caught her hand, keeping it from its destination. Her other hand moved towards him but it was pulled behind her by Sylvain. Stray hair from Felix brushed along her neck as he continued to tease her, his breath once again sending shivers along her body.

“Baby, tell me what you want.”

“I want to be touched” she said weakly. Her voice sounded odd and desperate. 

“Who do you want to touch you?”

Byleth shifted her hips trying to touch a part of him. He chuckled again at her futile attempt. 

“Felix…” she whined. “Please touch me.”

His nose gently nuzzled into her neck but he stopped there. Byleth groaned and tightened her legs together, trying to get some relief. 

“All of you. I want all of my loves to touch me.”

Felix nuzzled into her more. “Good girl” he said.

Byleth wanted to punch him but the feeling of someone moving between her legs and lifting up her dress stopped her. Whoever was there took care to not touch her flesh with their fingers. The dress was pulled up all the way and her legs spread. Someone moved in close to her core but did not touch.

“She is a good girl. Look at how wet she is already. Beautiful, your underwear are soaked.” Claude said.

Byleth tried to close her legs, suddenly aware that they were all staring at her core. Claude chuckled and kept her legs apart, still not touching her skin, but using the cloth of her dress. 

“Claude, please” she begged. Byleth could actually hear Claude grin. She was about to fight him off but someone had grabbed the thin sleeves of her dress and slid them down over her arms. The fabric concealing her breasts was pushed down. Byleth felt her nipples instantly grow hard at being exposed to air.

Again Byleth was alone. The people she felt around her had backed away. She closed her legs and reached out to find no one within her grasp. The build up was becoming very intense. She needed to feel someone, needed them to feel her back.

“Dima, please touch me” she whimpered, knowing the king would not be able to refuse her. She actually heard someone try to move. Dimitri grunted, clearly being stopped by one of the others. “Dima” she tried again, knowing he could fight off whoever held him. Instead she heard him groan low and the sounds of someone claiming his lips. Byleth whined and Dimitri groaned louder. 

Byleth tried to stand but two big hands held her down. Sylvain must still be behind her.

“Now now baby girl. Be patient and we will reward you. Just sit here like a good girl.”

“Syl...please.” 

Someone shifted in front of her and grabbed her wrist. “I’ll touch you, my beautiful mystery.” Linhardt said. 

Byleth tried to lean forward and capture his lips but she was crying out a moment later as his magic consumed her and forced out her crest. He let her go and moved away again. Byleth whimpered.

This was infuriating. She thought back to the teasing and the torture she gave to Sylvain and Claude. They both said it was worth it and she prayed to Goddess it would be. If someone didn’t touch her soon she might explode. 

Byleth did her best to sit still and calm her breathing. She arched her back slightly to make her breasts look more alluring. It was about all she could do to try and make one of them break. She stayed like that for a minute before any of them said a word again. She heard someone kneel down in front of her again, a hand wrapped around her ankle. Someone’s hair teased her inner thigh and she squirmed for a second.

“Good girl. I suppose you deserve to be touched now” Claude said. 

A large hand wrapped around her other ankle, followed by two others around her wrists. Sylvain’s hand lightly laced into her hair and pulled her head back a bit. They stayed like that for a few moments before the person to her right started gently kissing the tips of her fingers. The person on her left did the same, but with increased pressure. The two at her ankle began softly caressing her calf muscles while Sylvain massaged the muscles at the base of her neck. 

Byleth was already moaning at these light touches. They felt so amazing, so caring. The mouths at her hands became more aggressive, sucking on her fingers. Their tongues gliding along every inch of her digits. Being blind folded helped her really appreciate every small touch. This must be why Sylvain suggested it. 

The hands at her legs shifted up to her thighs, kneading the flesh and muscle, occasionally planting gentle kisses. Sylvain’s hand had moved to her neck, still lightly massaging the flesh. The guys at her arms were working their way toward her neck. Byleth wanted to squirm and beg for them to be faster. The anticipation was killing her. 

Sylvain stopped massaging and instead ran his finger lightly across her jaw and her bottom lip. Byleth wanted him to kiss her. He unknowingly gave her what she wanted but it was brief and she whimpered when he pulled away. His hands moved around her back to rest right below her breasts. Sylvain was good at this game, having been in her position countless times. 

Byleth unleashed a loud moan as someone finally reached her neck, running a tongue for the base to her ear. Hands gripped her inner thighs, groping and spreading her legs. Sylvain moved his hands closer to her breasts, his callused palms supporting the heavy flesh. 

Based on how the hands were touching her, Byleth was certain she knew which of her partners was where. Sylvain was obviously behind her and Claude at her left leg. Their voices gave that away but she was certain she could have determined their location anyway. The only other person who had hands as large as Sylvain was Dimitri. He was currently at her other leg, grabbing large amounts of flesh. The king’s grip was typically either too soft or too hard so he was easy to notice it blindfolded. Claude’s nimble fingers were easy too. They always seemed to dance across her flesh, like she was some instrument he wanted to play. Linhardt loved licking her neck, so she was certain that was him who just did so. Even if he hadn’t done that she could tell those long fingers wrapping around her wrist any day. Felix was on her left. Like Dimitri, his grip on her was always a bit rougher. Somehow she was also certain that one of his hands was resting on Sylvain’s thigh behind her. Byleth had no idea why she thought this. Maybe because Felix always liked to be touching them both, especially after her birthday. 

Byleth moaned loudly again as Felix sucked on the other side of her neck and Sylvain finally grabbed a hold of her breasts. Claude teased her clit lightly with his fingertips and she twitched in anticipation. Dimitri had latched onto her inner thigh, sucking hard and leaving marks on her flesh. Linhardt had moved down to her collarbone, licking along the indent. 

Despite the fact that they were all touching her now, she was still anxious. Byleth wanted more, needed more. They were all teasing, not fully committing to any of her higher pleasure points. Byleth kept whimpering. She wished someone would kiss her to stop all the noises she was making. 

Sylvain’s touch vanished for a moment. He returned shortly, and this time pressed against her, his hard cock rubbing along her lower back. Byleth really wanted to touch his beautiful length but her movements were restricted by the other four men's positions. 

Linhardt and Felix moved away from her. Sylvain shifted to his knees and started kissing her neck. One of his arms pulled both of hers behind her back and locked them in place. Byleth tried to touch his cock but he shifted his hips a bit so she couldn’t. She whined and Sylvain chuckled against her flesh. 

Suddenly both of Byleth’s nipples were being teased. At first she wasn’t sure by what. It wasn’t their mouths, tongues or fingers. The way the hard flesh moved across her made her realize that Felix and Linhardt were teasing her with their cocks. She wished she could see that, the heads of their amazing lengths moving across her hard nubs. Byleth moaned and tried to grind her hips on whatever body part she could reach of the two men between her legs. 

Sylvain grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her mouth open. A hand grabbed her chin so she’d take the cock being pushed into her mouth. Byleth moaned on the huge length, running her tongue along it. She heard Felix moan as she tried to devour him. He pulled out quickly and went back to teasing her nipple, the addition of the saliva teasing her further. They repeated the process with Linhardt, who lingered in her mouth longer, the tip of his cock pushing down the back of her throat. 

After the scholar’s cock returned to her breast, Sylvain finally pressed his lips to hers. Byleth moaned and tried to claim as much of him as she could. Their tongues danced together slowly, despite her wish for a faster pace. Sylvain’s large hand controlled her jaw, making her go at the speed he wanted. Byleth decided to concede to his wish instead of fighting him. She knew he wasn’t going to relent. 

Byleth was guided to lay on her side. Someone pulled her underwear off, then lifted her leg up to rest on a large shoulder. Two tongues touched both of her lower holes at the same time and she moaned loudly into Sylvain’s mouth. They licked across her sensitive flesh lightly and she tried to squirm and push into at least one of them. Hands gripped her hips and held her in place. Linhardt and Felix were now both sucking her breasts hard, their fingers kneading. Sylvain moved to her neck, licking along the bruises already dotting the flesh. 

Byleth's mind played images of what her body felt and it was incredibly sexy. Each of her partners had their tongues on her body, tasting and sucking the flesh in front of them. This felt incredible. Despite how much she wanted something between her folds, she was trying to savor this feeling of them worshiping her. 

“Please Dima, press just a little harder. Please” she begged, assuming he was the one at her core. 

Dimitri groaned along her flesh and complied, licking harder along her clit. Claude pushed his tongue into her ass, his hands massaging her thick ass. 

“Syl, please let me suck on you” Byleth requested, hoping it was time for them to start giving her what she wanted. 

Sylvain smiled against her neck then bit down causing her to gasp in pain. She thought he was going to ignore her desire but he shifted and pushed her mouth open with his cock. Byleth moaned happily and began bobbing along his length the best she could in her current position. Linhardt took over her neck and Felix pressed both her breasts together so he could suck on her nipples at the same time. Dimitri pushed his tongue into her folds and Byleth almost climaxed at finally having something inside of her. Claude pushed two fingers into her ass and started pleasing her backside. Byleth wanted to curse but she couldn’t with Sylvain’s big cock in her mouth. She settled for whining and groaning, causing him to occasionally moan and gripped her hair tightly. 

Dimitri finally pushed two fingers inside of her and Byleth only lasted a couple of thrusts before she climaxed hard, seeing stars. The guys did not stop touching her flesh. Sylvain did at least pull his cock back so she didn’t choke while orgasming. He claimed her mouth instead, trying to catch all of her high pitched moans and whimpers. Since the guys refused to stop, her orgasm kept going. She begged for them to give her a second between kisses. They eventually complied and backed away from her.

Sylvain pulled the blind fold off and stroked her cheek, his warm caramel colored eyes examining her face. 

“Did you like that baby girl?” 

Byleth nodded and attempted a smile while she caught her breath. Sylvain grinned at her and pulled her to sit in his lap, his mouth claiming hers again. He pulled away from her a bit to whisper his love in her ear, then returned to her mouth. Sylvain’s hands grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled it over her head. Byleth was happy to finally be completely naked. Before anyone else touched her or Sylvain could move her, Byleth grabbed his cock and lowered down on it. Sylvain’s head dipped back and he moaned. Byleth’s mouth found a nipple and her fingers pinched the other one as she started to grind on his amazing length. 

“Ah...baby girl. This is supposed to be about you” he said, his voice clearly struggling, his hands trying to take over her hips. 

“No, it's about us, all of us.” 

Byleth was surprised that none of the boys interrupted her and Sylvain. They must have made some type of agreement that they’d all get her alone at least once. If that was the case she was in for a long night. She noticed the other four make their way onto the bed. Linhardt bent down between Claude’s legs and took the former Alliance leader’s cock in his mouth. Dimitri immediately deep throated Felix causing him to groan loudly. Byleth watched the swordsman arch back and grip the blonde’s hair. Byleth felt her whole body flush with heat watching her others as she rode Sylvain’s amazing cock. 

The redhead claimed her lips again, pulling her back into the moment. She was so damn close but she wanted Sylvain to crumble with her. Byleth pinched both of his nipples hard between her fingers. He bit her lip and bucked his hips hard into her core. She clamped down on his cock right after and felt the signs that he was about to erupt. He finally took control of her hips and thrusted hard up into her. They both orgasmed loudly, Sylvain filling her womb. 

Sylvain kissed her gently then moved her to her side. Warm hands wrapped around her stomach, as a huge cock pushed into her core. Byleth whimpered as Claude began to thrust in her. It was just as she thought, they were each taking a turn.

“Mmmm Beautiful…” he said, his lips finding her shoulders. 

One of his hands moved to her clit, while the other pulled her hips back to meet his thrusts. Claude was always amazing from behind, it didn’t matter which hole his dick occupied. Byleth moaned his name over and over again. She really wanted to say ‘Khalid’ but that would have to wait until the others left. Fuck how was she about to orgasm again so quickly? Claude’s cock was rock hard, his fingers moving across her clit just right, the way his hand held her hip tightly and his lips danced across her shoulder, Byleth loved it and she loved him. In a way in made sense it was this easy to crumble.

“Cum with me, Beautiful,” Claude requested with a husky voice. 

His moans had grown deeper and more frequent, his thrusts faster. Byleth easily gave into his desire and screamed out with him. Claude pulled out, placed a few kisses on her lips then moved away. Byleth was able to take two deep breaths before her next partner gently laid her on her back. 

Before she could register who it was, Linhardt’s faith magic enveloped her. She cried out as he forced her crest to appear two times. He kissed her palm lightly then moved to sit back on the bed, Sylvain’s hands immediately reaching out to run across the scholar's bare chest. 

Byleth’s vision was a blur for a moment before it was consumed with vermilion. A thick cock pushed inside of her folds and a possessive mouth clamped onto hers. Byleth moaned out Felix’s name and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up slightly and placed and hand on her lower back to move her into one of her favorite positions. Felix set a steady pace, oddly calm compared to his normal. 

“Fe…” Byleth said. “Why are you being so nice?”

Felix smirked. “You’re in for a long night baby. You really want me to be myself right away?” 

Byleth bit his lip and looked into his eyes pleading. Felix growled and thrusted hard and deep. Byleth let out a high pitched cry as he fucked her fast. She wrapped her legs around his torso, trying to get some semblance of control. It didn’t matter. When you left Felix to his own desires he was hard to reign in. 

“Fuck!” Byleth cried unable to keep her orgasm from crashing into her, despite how much she wanted this position and pace to last a bit longer. 

Felix laid her down on her back and continued to pound her until he too climaxed into her core. The swordsman recaptured her mouth and growled possessively. It was obvious he was not in the mood to share after that incredible orgasm. Whoever her next partner was, they decided it was best to let Felix cool down before taking their turn. 

Sylvain suddenly pulled Felix to his mouth and drew the possessive swordsman attention away from her. Byleth was actually grateful for the few minutes break despite the fact that her body immediately wanted more. Felix pulled out of her and let Sylvain pick her up gently and move her to the bed. Somehow the mix of her three lovers did not spill out as Sylvain shifted her. 

Byleth kept her eyes closed and focused on calming her breathing. Long fingers moved up her thighs, her sides and then her breasts. A tongue flicked along both of her nipples then her collarbone. A cock brushed against her folds and Byleth shifted her hips up to greet it. The next second she felt Linhardt’s long cock enter her. He moaned then kissed her. Their tongues danced together a bit before he started thrusting. They stayed like this until Linhardt decided he wanted to fuck her on her side. His mouth latched onto her neck, adding more marks to her growing collection. Byleth moaned softly, enjoying his steady soothing pace. It felt so nice after Felix. Apparently Linhardt didn’t plan to keep it that way however. He tapped her jaw with his fingers and she opened up for them. Byleth sucked and licked until he pulled them out and pushed them into her ass. Linhardt stopped fucking her for a bit to focus on her anus. He slipped in a third finger and worked vigorously. Byleth whined and clutched his body against hers, his mouth continuing to suck her flesh. When he got into a rhythm with his cock again she cried out in pleasure, her orgasm washing in waves over her. Linhardt claimed her lips and fucked her faster, soon adding his seed to her womb. 

Linhardt nuzzled into her neck, their bodies still connected. Byleth could feel his heart pounding against her chest. For a moment she thought he was about to drift off to sleep. Magic licked along her body, and he grasped her left wrist. The Crest of Flames burst into the room, causing Byleth to cry out in shock, and repeating her cry when he did it again. Linhardt pushed himself up and gave her a lazy grin. Byleth almost kissed him again with want but it was no longer his turn. 

Huge arms pulled her to the middle of the bed, careful to not spill a drop from within her. Dimitri’s beautiful face took up her vision. He gave her a gentle smile and stroked her cheek.

“Are you alright to continue, Beloved?”

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Dimitri immediately responded. His big hands roamed her body, pressing it against him as he worked. Dimitri’s massive cock rubbed along her legs. Byleth savored the feeling of how hard it was. He had waited till last. He was this hard for her, and still he waited for permission to fuck her. Byleth reached down and ran her hand along his silky length. He groaned softly against her lips as she stroked. Byleth almost couldn’t believe how much she wanted him right now. She already had five orgasms at this point. Between her normal desire for him and the pulsing of her crest, she was ready for more. 

“Dima, please fuck me.”

Dimitri groaned at her request and pushed his huge cock into her. Byleth loved listening to Dimitri’s moans, groans and growls during sex. She could get him to make a noise without touching him. Somehow, her strongest biggest partner, was the easiest one to command to her will. Dimitri was such a beautiful mix of love and strength that every time they fucked, Byleth always felt powerful, stronger. Every touch he gave her was like giving her a piece of his strength. 

The king’s lips continued to devour hers as his thrusts became sloppy. He was trying to hold back from completely losing control. Dimitri had waited so long for her and clearly wanted to make sure he did exactly what she wanted. Byleth loved how patient he was, how giving. Dimitri had such a big heart. No matter how damaged it was with everything that had happened in his life, he still gave her every part of it when they were together. She was determined to try and put every piece of him back together again. With the help of Claude, she was sure she could. 

Byleth wrapped her legs around his thick torso and clamped down on his cock. Dimitri moaned loudly at the feeling and thrust harder into her. 

“Cum in me Dima” she pleaded. 

Dimitri growled and fucked her at a hard and fast pace. They both climaxed amidst the screams of each other. Byleth clung to Dimitri’s shoulders, keeping them connected. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the dying throbs of his cock pumping the last bit of his cum inside of her. Byleth was so full of all of her lovers' seed. For a moment she wished this war was over and this particular session of love making was for procreation instead of fun. The idea of them all pouring into her for the purpose of having a baby made her happy. Maybe they could do this again after the war…

Dimitri shifted back and gave her one of his beautiful soft smiles. 

“Would you like to clean up before we continue, Beloved?”

Byleth nodded. Dimitri picked her up and took her into the bathroom. He left her be as she cleaned up the mess of her lovers. When she returned to the room she was greeted with a very intriguing sight. 

All of Byleth’s partner’s were on the bed, touching each other. Felix was settled between Sylvain, his mouth full of the redhead’s cock. Sylvain’s mouth was on Linhardt’s. Claude had the scholar’s cock in his mouth while Dimitri stroked the half Almyran’s. Byleth smiled at the sight of them together. Her loves in one place, pleasing each other while they waited for her return. She watched them for a bit then decided she needed to join. Byleth moved stealthy to the side of the bed with Felix and Sylvain. She climbed behind her sexy swordsman and reached out to cup his balls in her hand. He groaned at the contact, causing Sylvain to moan. For some reason she was feeling rather possessive at the moment. Byleth grabbed Felix’s hips and pulled him away from Sylvain. She shifted him to his back so she could consume his cock. Felix moaned loudly and pushed his hips up, moving his cock deeper down her throat. Byleth mewed happily along his cock. There was something about getting Felix to moan without a pair of lips attached to his that she greatly enjoyed. 

Byleth was shifted to her knees and a forceful tongue pushed into her folds as big hands wrapped around her hips. Sylvain had moved to put his cock back in Felix’s mouth so she knew that the person behind her was Dimitri. The king was trying to lick as deep into her as he could. It felt so good, his hands frantically digging into her flesh. Byleth moaned at his desperation, causing a chain reaction from Felix to Sylvain. 

Byleth glanced up to see Claude still sucking on Linhardt’s cock, one of his hands clutching at the pale man’s side. Lin’s expression was a mix of lazy and lustful, his eyes watching Byleth, one of his hands tugging Claude’s hair to get him to moan along his cock. The scholar looked so incredibly sexy right now. She had to have him. 

Byleth carefully pulled away from her boys. Dimitri’s hands stayed on her hips as she moved but he did not prevent her progress. Felix was too busy with Sylvain’s cock to protest her sudden absence. Byleth reached out and grabbed a handful of Claude’s hair and pulled him back. He gasped and glanced at her. She grinned at him, shoved her tongue down his throat for a bit then pushed him away so she could take over. Byleth licked from Lin’s testicles up to his chest, where she proceeded to suck marks into his pristine flesh. Her hand stroked his long cock, squeezing at the base. Linhardt was gasping at the intensity of her motions, his low yet gentle moans fueling the growing fire in her core. His long fingers danced across her skin, touching whatever part was in reach. Byleth coated his cock with her saliva one more time before lowering down onto. They both moaned as she began to rock along his member. 

Byleth’s moans changed to whines as Claude moved behind her and pushed three oiled fingers into her ass. He bit down on the back of her neck and forced her to arch against his chest. 

“Beautiful, let me fuck your ass” Claude requested in her ear. 

Byleth nodded and let him move her hips where he wanted. He kept her pushed against him and thrusted his cock up into her ass. Byleth cried out. Her eyes flickered down to her scholar. He had shifted onto his elbows so he could suck on the huge cock of the King of Faerghus. Dimitri was gently running his fingers through Linhardt’s long emerald locks. It was almost sweet, but she knew he was also guiding the scholar to suck his cock deeper at the same time. Linhardt shifted his hips so Byleth could move along him at a more pleasurable angle while Claude fucked her ass. The archer kept one hand on her inner thigh, and the other fondled her breasts, his teeth teasing her shoulders. 

Goddess this was heavenly. The four of them were all moaning, eyes glancing at each other as they worked. Linhardt’s cock was so hard in her core, it’s length almost too much for her to handle as Claude forced her along it with his deep thrusts. Dimitri reached out his arm to cup Byleth’s chin in his hand. She caught his beautiful ice blue eye, drenched in desire. He was licking his lips as he watched her slightly wrecked face. Something about his expression was the last straw she needed and climaxed hard, her vision going white and her body losing its ability to hold itself up, forcing Claude to move his hand from her thigh to her stomach to keep her in place. Linhardt followed her in ecstasy, his loud moans along Dimitri’s cock almost bringing the King with him. 

The scholar pulled out of her and got on his knees. He gripped her wrist and called his magic forth again, her crest illuminating the room. He pressed his mouth against hers, capturing her whimpers as he did it again and again. Claude held her in place, his cock still throbbing in her ass. 

Byleth’s heavy lidded eyes shifted to Felix and Sylvain who were lightly touching each other's flesh, their eyes fixed on her. Byleth couldn’t stop staring at the heat in Felix’s eyes. The vermilion was practically glowing with desire. He shifted to them for a moment and then she was being pulled off the bed. Claude was standing, her legs in his arms, cock still in her ass. Felix moved to her front and helped Claude wrap her legs around the swordsman. They lowered her onto Felix’s cock. Byleth was impaled on two cocks, completely at the mercy of their owners. She groaned and moaned at the absolutely helpless but full feeling. Her arms clutched around Felix’s neck, needing the hold onto something. They both thrust at the same time and Byleth cried out. They did it again and both cursed.

“Fuck! This angle is amazing” Claude said pressing a kiss on her back. 

Felix hummed in agreement before forcing Byleth to look at him. “Baby, are you ok? Is this too much?” 

Byleth attempted to speak but couldn’t. Instead she nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before burrowing back into Felix’s neck. The boys thrusted again and Byleth muffled out a curse. Claude was right, this angle was amazing. She was folded up for them to push in as deep as possible, with no restrictions. Luckily, Felix and Claude were about the same height or this might not have worked out so well. 

The boys got into a somewhat sloppy rhythm, the strain this position required on their muscles and the intense feeling making them unable to focus on their actions. Byleth could feel Claude about to crumble. His cock was so hard in her ass and his breathing heavy across her skin. He cursed again and climaxed hard, his high pitched moans filling in the room. 

Byleth felt two strong hands support her from behind as Claude pulled out. Instead of replacing the archer, Dimitri just held her position while Felix continued to fuck her front. She almost climaxed with him, but felt too weak at the moment to succumb to her desire. She enjoyed this position but it was a lot after already having so much sex this evening. 

Dimitri carried her back to the bed and positioned her on top of him. He kept control of her hips as he thrusted up into her. Byleth was grateful as she tried to regain control of her muscles. Sylvain came up from behind her. His large hand grabbed a handful of her chest and his mouth claimed hers. She moaned against his amazing lips. He slipped two fingers into her ass and begged her to let him fuck her. Byleth actually smiled at his needy request. She didn’t answer him right away, savoring what Dimitri was doing to her. When she bit down on Sylvain’s lip he growled and pushed her forward and rammed his cock in her ass. Byleth cried out. It was rare for Sylvain to get aggressive like that. Felix must be rubbing off on him. She smiled at the thought. 

Sylvain locked her arms behind her back and forced her to sit back up. She whined as his cock pushed deeper into her ass. Dimitri sat up so he could latch onto one of her breasts. Neither man moved their hips for a bit, just kissed her flesh. Byleth sighed. This actually felt nice. Despite being filled she was able to breathe and savor the way they kissed her, the way they felt inside of her. Byleth ran her fingers through the loose strands of Dimitri’s hair then lightly pushed him deeper into her flesh. She moved her other arm back to do something similar to Sylvain. The redhead took that as an invitation to capture her mouth again and she easily sunk into his ministrations. Dimitri used one hand to move her hips slightly along his cock. Byleth groaned causing Sylvain to shift a bit inside of her. Dimitri thrust deeper this time and Sylvain quickly matched his slow rhythm. 

Wow, this felt amazing. The slow well-timed thrusts of her guys, mixed in with their worshiping kisses. Byleth was already close but they weren’t pushing her enough to topple over the edge. This was pure bliss. She almost begged them to pick up the pace but she wanted this to keep going. 

Claude stood in front of her, his rough fingers stroking her jaw. Sylvain went back to kissing her neck so the archer could claim her mouth with his cock. Byleth lazily took him in her mouth, running her tongue along his hard length, while the other two thrusted slowly into her. Claude groaned low and laced his fingers in her hair. She heard him whisper his nickname for her and it made her suck harder. Dimitri and Sylvain occasionally said their nicknames for her as well as they thrusted and tasted her flesh. A mix of beautiful, beloved, and baby girl along with moans and groans echoed in the room. It made her feel so loved. If only she could pull in the other two so she could also hear baby and beautiful mystery, but it was impossible for her to attempted to please all five of them at once. Despite how athletic she was, there was no way she could put enough attention on them each. Three was difficult enough and the only reason this worked right now was because they were going slow. 

The hands gripping her thighs and ass clenched tighter as her boys picked up their pace. They were apparently eager to push her over the edge after a long stint of slow and steady. Byleth moaned loudly along Claude’s cock, getting him to reciprocate. His moan was muffled against Linhardt’s mouth, just as Dimitri’s was against Felix’s cock. All six of them were now touching, connected in some way. It was the last piece to push Byleth over the edge to an orgasm so intense she passed out.

Byleth woke up a few minutes later, resting on Dimitri’s chest or at least what she thought was only a few minutes. She glanced up to see Sylvain, Felix and Linhardt dressed. They were talking to a still naked Claude in low whispers. Byleth shifted slightly and sat up, with the support of Dimitri. The boys seemed to notice and all looked at her. Byleth smiled at them, causing similar expressions of love to reflect on each of their beautiful faces. Her chest felt hot and she forgot to breath. She loved them all so much. She would do everything in her power to make sure they each survived this war. 

Byleth crawled to the edge of the bed so Lin, Felix and Sylvain could kiss her good night before they left. Felix of course lingered a bit longer on her lips, even kissing her jaw once before leaving. She watched them exit the door then looked at Claude. His beautiful green eyes were on her, a pained look in them. Byleth reached out and wrapped her fingers around his forearm. It flexed under her touch and she closed her eyes briefly to focus on the feeling. Claude did not move, just kept watching her.

“Khalid” she said softly. His eyes widened briefly then a soft expression replaced the pain. Byleth pulled him to sit on the bed with her. “So, if I am to marry you one day will I need to change my name when I’m in Almyra?”

Claude gave her a bright smile. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt. Do you have one in mind?” Byleth shook her head. Claude stroked her cheek. “How about Zalika?”

Byleth smiled. “Why that name?”

Claude kissed her jaw lightly. “Because it means wonderfully beautiful.” Byleth’s smile grew brighter and she kissed him hard. Claude chuckled at her reaction as he almost fell back onto the bed. “If Rhea reclaims her position or you abdicate, you’ll be welcomed into my realm as Zalika.”

They both seemed to realize Dimitri was still with them at the same time. They both glanced at him. The King of Faerghus was now the one sporting the sad expression. Claude moved further up the bed to laced his fingers with Dimitri’s and kissed him. 

“Whats wrong? Did you also want an Almyran name?”

“I am afraid not. I am sure everyone in Almyra will probably know who I am. I...I would stand out.”

Claude chuckled. “So would By. No one in Almyra has mint green hair.” Dimitri did not react to his comment. “Dima, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing” he deflected, looking away from Claude. 

Byleth took the king’s other side, and stroked his arm. “Dima, please tell us what’s wrong.”

His ice blue eye locked in with hers. He gave her a weak smile and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I am just thinking sad things. That is all.” Byleth tugged on his arm gently, clearly wanting more of an explanation. Dimitri glanced at Claude then sighed. “I was just considering how difficult it will be for now on, for the three of us. We will...barely see each other. Especially together like this. It will be so hard…”

Claude shifted back a bit, looking concerned. “What are you saying? Have you changed your mind about being together?” 

“No! I…I was just reflecting on the difficulties ahead. I...I love you both so much. I wish to spend every moment of every day with you. Not seeing each for days, weeks, months...that will be incredibly painful.”

Byleth sighed and kissed Dimitri’s bicep, wrapping her hands tighter around him. Claude was looking at them both, a frown stamped on his face.

“Gods I am selfish” he said suddenly. “I should never have asked you two to be with me. I just wanted you both so badly. I knew it was too much to ask, knew it would hurt you… You should just be together...without me.”

“No!” Byleth and Dimitri shouted together, both reaching for Claude and pulling him between them. 

Claude was stiff, despite willingly moving with them. He turned to Byleth and cupped her chin. 

“Beautiful, you don’t need me. Give your love to the others. Give it to Dimitri.” She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Claude turned to the king. “Dima anyone else could easily fall for you. Stop being so hard on yourself. What you are doing now is more important than what you’ve done. Give your love to someone not so damn selfish.”

Dimitri reached out and gripped Claude’s jaw roughly. “Stop talking like you are giving up on us. We do not want to let you go. I...Claude...please don’t leave and never return. I can see it in your eyes that you are considering it. Trust me it is not the best option for us. We will be heartbroken. I…will always love you. No matter the time and distance” 

Claude trembled slightly, clearly not handling Dimitri’s words well. 

“I agree with Dima” Byleth said. “You are worth waiting for.” She squeezed his hand in both of hers. “You never gave up on me right? You told me when I first saw you after three and a half years that you somehow loved me more. What is the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” 

Claude watched them both, his eyes wide but glassy. He pulled Byleth’s hand to his lips and kissed the outside. He repeated the process with Dimitri but kissed his palm. 

“You two make it so hard to not be selfish” he said with a smile, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “I just want to wrap you both around my finger. My brain is trying to find ways to combine our worlds so I can have you both more often. This is going to sound terrible...but sometimes I just want Fodlan to burn, let the Empire have it. That way I can whisk you both off to Almyra so I never have to part with you… Hearing it out loud makes it sound even more horrible.”

Claude put his head in his hand, clearing regretting his statement. Byleth and Dimitri shared a glance, then a smile. Byleth reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

“That sounds nice. Accept the whole, letting Fodlan burn part” Byleth said. 

Claude chuckled and let Dimitri pull him in for a kiss. Byleth watched the two men interlock in a deep kiss. Again she thought of how beautiful they were together. 

Claude pulled back and captured Byleth’s lips. She moaned at the feeling of his big lips, wishing she could keep them against hers forever. Her hand moved down his chest and stomach, trying to memorize the feel of him. Claude moaned in her mouth, Dimitri having reached out to stroke his length. Byleth realized that Claude did not orgasm when she was blowing him earlier. He must be relatively pent up by now. Byleth pinched one of Claude’s dark nipples hard between her fingers, getting a little gasp out of him. Her eyes kept glancing to his chest and Dimitri’s large hand stroking the prince’s cock. The king’s lips were pressing against Claude’s back as he worked. The archers hands were roaming Byleth’s skin, occasionally pressing down on marked flesh to get her to whimper. Dimitri’s forearm was moving across the leg she had around Claude’s, indicating just how fast he was stroking. Claude’s kisses became more heated and Byleth just wanted him inside of her. 

“Khalid…” she said lightly across his lips, causing him to breath heavier. “I want you. Now.”

Claude practically growled and pulled her hips up. Dimitri guided the prince’s cock to Byleth’s entrance and let go. Claude thrust deep inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. She kept his lips to hers as he fucked. Claude’s moans turned to whines as Dimitri began working his ass with oiled fingers, his thrusts a bit sloppy. Byleth didn’t mind. She moved a hand to his hips so she could fuck him instead. Dimitri pushed his huge cock inside of Claude and immediately began thrusting. The Almyran prince had to pull away from Byleth’s mouth so he didn’t bite hard into her sensitive lips. Instead he clung to her neck biting, licking, and whimpering as his two lovers fucked him. 

One of Dimitri’s hands was now on Byleth’s, both working together to fuck Claude on his side. The prince was basically powerless between them. Byleth loved doing this to Claude. For all his normal cocky, teasing and sometimes extremely aggravating manners, he always completely crumbled when Byleth and Dimitri fucked him. It was so delicious to watch him moan and whimper, unable to take any control back. He clearly trusted and loved them enough to fall apart like this. For someone who had spent his entire life hiding a piece of himself, it must have felt wonderful to have two people finally know your secrets and completely accept you.

Byleth whispered his real name while planting sweet soft kisses on his face. Dimitri did the same, but to his shoulders. Claude completely crumbled. He cried out loud and high pitched, his whole body shaking as he poured his sweet relief inside of Byleth. They both stopped fucking him to let him come down from the intense orgasm that just shook him. Claude’s heavy breath trickled across Byleth’s chest, his hands lightly gripping her back and side. Byleth kissed his forehead and nudged his nose with hers, trying to get him to look at her. Eventually she saw those beautiful green eyes, hazy with the after effects of extreme pleasure. 

“Beautiful...Zalika…” he said when he finally found his voice again. “I love you.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. Then she let him reach an arm behind him to guide Dimitri to his lips so he could also express his love. 

“I could never walk away from you both…” he said softly, nuzzling into Byleth’s neck and lightly pushing his cock against her walls. 

“Good, we wouldn’t let you” Byleth said. 

Claude smiled along her flesh then tugged at Dimitri’s hair. “Dima, take care of her. I’m tapped out at the moment. But I still want her lips.”

Dimitri chuckled and kissed the archer’s cheek. He shifted from Claude’s backside to Byleth’s, where he replaced the prince’s cock inside of her walls. Dimitri, apparently not in the mood to be slow, started fucking her hard. The king had been relatively gentle all night, apparently he just couldn’t anymore. Byleth cried out but her pleas were caught by Claude’s wonderful lips. His kisses did not match Dimitri’s thrusts. It was a mix of slow and soft with hard and fast. Claude’s nimble fingers played along her clit, giving her all the stimulation she needed for one last orgasm of the evening. Dimitri’s beautiful low moans followed hers as he reached his own ecstasy. 

Claude kept kissing her soft and slow. One of his arms wrapped around her so he could touch Dimitri. The king had a large hand on Claude’s hip, his mouth on Byleth’s shoulder blades. For once Dimitri stayed inside of her instead of immediately pulling out. For a moment she thought they might try to both fuck her front at the same time, because Claude’s length was still half hard and pressed against her stomach. They did not however, content with laying together for a while, before they all got a much needed bath.

-

Byleth woke up the next morning to warm lips on her stomach and rough hands on her thighs. Claude was already too eager to have her again that he couldn’t wait until she woke up. Byleth did not mind at all as he slipped his tongue between her folds. She whispered his Almyran name and grabbed his hair, pushing him further into her. Claude worked her until she climaxed then fucked her as many times as he could in their sleepy morning haze. 

They got cleaned up and dressed, then Claude, Dimitri and Byleth had a nice breakfast together out on the balcony. Byleth refused to sit in her own seat, finding Claude’s lap a much more desirable place to be this morning. She fed him strips of bacon and fruit since he could barely reach his own food. Claude laughed and wrapped his arms around her stomach, occasionally touching the soft skin. 

After breakfast, Byleth gave Claude and Dimitri some alone time. Not only was Claude leaving today, so were the Kingdom and Church armies. She needed to make sure all her gear was ready to go and that each person had their correct designations. 

Byleth had just finished strapping up her gear to her horse when Dimitri and Claude entered the stables. Claude was leaving a bit later so his hands should have been free. Instead they were carrying Failnaught, the relic of House Riegan. It was hard not to notice the glowing bow in the hands of the former leader of the Alliance. He motioned for Byleth to join them. As she approached, Claude kissed Dimitri rather passionately, the king’s hand lingering on his face before he turned to start securing his gear with Byleth’s.

Byleth’s hands shook as she reached out to cup Claude’s face. He smiled gently at her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I love you By.” He shifted back to look into her eyes. “I want to show you how much and prove to you that I will return. So…” He moved Failnaught in between them. “I want you to take this. You’ll need it’s power more than I will right now. It will be my way of staying at your side until we can meet again.”

Byleth looked down at the weapon. It glowed warmly like her sword. “I can’t take this. What if you need it. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you…”

Claude pushed the bow into her hands. “I feel the same about you. By, you don’t understand how hard it is for me to leave you and Dimitri, my friends and second home. I wish I could stay and fight with you but Almyra needs me. Please take this. Even with your somewhat novice bow skills it will come in handy.” 

He was teasing her about her bow skills. The grin on his face was enough to get her lips to turn up and accept the bow. It stayed glowing in her hands when he released it. For some reason all the hero’s relics reacted to Byleth. Linhardt believed it was because her crest had the ability to control them all. 

Dimitri approached them. His eye went wide looking at Failnaught in Byleth’s hands. He chose not to question Claude’s decision and instead wrapped a hand around Byleth’s bicep.

“Beloved, we must leave if we want to get to the halfway mark before nightfall.”

Byleth swallowed hard, feeling her throat tighten and tears threatening her eyes. Claude looked like he was about to crack too, but kept a pleasant smile on his face and pulled her to him. He whispered his love for her and kissed her, then did the same to Dimitri. Byleth clung to her warm golden sun for a bit before Dimitri was able to pull her away. She kissed Claude again, told him she loved him then let the king guide her to her horse.

Byleth stood next to her steed, trying to hold back tears. She glanced at Claude several times, who just stood off to the side looking a bit helpless but trying to smile and say goodbye to the others. She should be with him. He was about to venture back to reclaim his title alone. Her body was about to move back to Claude but Dimitri’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Beloved, I know it’s hard but we need to go. You cannot help him. This is something Claude needs to do on his own.” 

Byleth looked at Dimitri, trying to figure out how he read her mind. 

“Claude knew you would try to help him.” Dimitri explained. “He also knows the second you would stay behind you would regret it.” Byleth pouted and Dimitri smiled, stroking her cheek. “Beloved, you forget how well we all know you. You have such a beautiful soul. You just want to help everyone.” He wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “Do you want to ride with me?” Byleth nodded.

Dimitri tied her horse to his and mounted. Byleth handed him Failnaught then mounted in front of him. She immediately took the bow back and clutched it in her hand. She looked at its owner one last time before Dimitri made the order to fall out. 

As they left Derdriu, Byleth lost control of her tears. They ran down her face, unstoppable. Dimitri must have noticed her silent sobs, because he wrapped an arm around her middle and pushed her against his chest. One of her hands clutched at Dimitri while the other gripped Failnaught tightly. Byleth rested her head against her King and let her grief take her. Ending the war would not bring Claude back to her any faster. She had nothing to hold onto for his return, no idea when she’d see him again. It was too much. 

Secretly she was glad that she refused to return to Garegg Mach with the rest of the war council. Instead, she wanted to be at the front, preparing for their next assault. Sylvain and Felix had fought her on this decision, claiming it was too dangerous. Byleth knew that but she didn’t care. She needed to focus on fighting, not crying. 

The next battle would be a huge deciding factor in this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fact that Claude gives Byleth and Dimitri Failnaught in the Blue Lions route. It's kind of a sweet gesture to cover up his somewhat dick move of leaving Fodlan. Also I love these five!
> 
> We are finally about to get some new blood in this story. I wrote these next few chapters before I even considered the one where Claude leaves so it might not flow quite as well as I hoped but I'm excited to do them anyway. In a way they are *chapters, ones not originally meant to be in the story, but I think in the end they will work well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!


	35. The Dark Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is captured by the Empire. She finds herself in the hands of Edelgard's most trusted advisor.

Byleth opened her eyes to a room she was unfamiliar with. Her head throbbed with pain as she tried to force it for answers. What happened? Where was she? Why did her head hurt?

Memories flashed in her mind. She was on her way to the Gronder field camp, accompanied by Ferdinand, Ashe, Caspar and Linhardt. They were starting to set up their strategy to attack Fort Merceus. Byleth had decided to go on a head to lead the scouting missions and run through more strategies. Dimitri and Seteth and their combined armies were to join her in a week. Byleth and her group had been...ambushed. 

Byleth’s eyes grew wide. She tried to move but her arms were bound at the wrist and tied to something above her head. A deep chuckle issued next to her and she shifted to see the chartreuse eyes of Hubert von Vestra, the emperor’s right hand man.

“Good day Professor” he said casually as though this were a normal situation. He sat on a chair next to her, legs crossed, and observing her with an amused look on his face. 

“Where are my guard?”

“Your guard?” Hubert asked with a deep chortle. “They are not very good at their job but do not worry, none of them are dead. We need people to tell the King his ‘Beloved’ is in the hands of the Empire.”

Byleth shivered. How did he know what Dimitri called her? There must be a spy… Byleth couldn’t worry about that now. 

“What do you want?”

Hubert smirked. “Oh I want many things but my life is not my own. Lady Edelgard wishes to speak with you. She believes you can understand her and will decide on your own to join us.”

“Why would I do that? I’ve been with the Church and at Dimitri’s side for so long now. Does your mistress think one simple chat will sway me?”

“It is a large gamble but you are a very understanding person. We’ve both witnessed your dislike of the church’s practices and even Rhea at times. Edelgard had hoped to get you on her side before we started this war but the prince and your other ‘lovers’ had you wrapped up so tightly around their flesh she found it difficult to approach you.” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes. “You work with the people who killed my father. Again, I ask why would I ever join you?”

Hubert grinned and bent down next to her face. “Because we are planning to kill those people after this war is finished.” 

Byleth shifted a bit to get a better look at his face. “Why? Are they not your own soldiers, your allies?”

“They are a group we are working with at the moment to help Lady Edelgard achieve her dream. Once the Kingdom and Church are under our control we will erratic those who slither in the dark.” Hubert reached out a hand and gently caressed her face. “We will even let you slaughter as many as you wish. Decorate whatever canvas you want with their blood.” Byleth shivered at his continued touch. “My my Professor, you are rather warm. Did you overuse your crest trying to fight off your kidnappers?” 

Byleth could feel her pulse quicken as Hubert’s hand moved from her face, down along her neck to rest at her collarbone. Her body thrumbed with need and Byleth held back a moan. She remembered those fingers, remembered how they felt in her core and along her skin.

-  
(commence flashback)

Byleth had been with Hubert once while he was at the academy. It was when Claude had to return to the Alliance briefly after his grandfather fell ill. She was up late studying magic in the library. Her fingers trembled as she flipped through the pages of a book. Linhardt had been invited on a Golden Deer mission since they needed another person, so Byleth had been without either of her partners at the time. Of course this was when Hubert came across her overly heated shaking body.

“You look rather ill, Professor” he said sitting down next to her at the table she was occupying. 

“What do you want, Vestra?” she asked rather coldly. Hubert had a bad habit of popping up at the moments she wanted to be alone. On top of that he had threatened her a few times on behalf of Edelgard’s safety. Byleth had grown rather annoyed by the whole game and just didn’t have it in her to deal with him at the moment.

“What a cold greeting. I was just checking in on you. I know this is a space you, the lazy scholar and the reckless schemer like to occupy late in the night. Seeing as they are both gone I was curious if you’d be up here alone...missing them.”

Byleth didn’t bother responding. She flipped the page she was reading and tried to focus on the words on the page.

Hubert chuckled. “Sleeping with people from the other houses really does little to ease my suspicion of you. It appears as though you are whoring around to gather information for the Lions. You really are quite untrustworthy.”

Suddenly Byleth slammed her fist down on the table. Hubert’s eyes grew wide as she stood above him, her hand moving into the collar of his shirt. 

“I don’t care if you trust me” she growled. “But since you think I’m a whore for information I can at least prove to you I’m not.”

Hubert cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Instead Byleth reached down and cupped his package in her hand. His breath caught but his eyes stayed locked with hers. 

“How much do you know about the Crest of Flames?” she asked.

Hubert grinned. “So it’s need then?” He stood up, making it a point to press his body alongside hers. He leaned over her slightly, pinning her against the desk and spoke softly along her neck. “I know a lot about the Crest of Flames, but I wonder, why not fuck people from your own house?”

Byleth couldn’t help but push her body along his length. It had grown rather hard since she grabbed it and now her mind and body just want to see it...to lick...to fuck it. Despite his creepy stalker tendencies, Byleth found Hubert rather attractive. His demeanor was a lot more mature than some of the other students and he was rather brilliant. His chartreuse eyes, tall stature, long fingers, defined cheekbones and chin length black hair really worked for him. And right now it was really working for her. It didn’t help that anger easily boiled someone’s blood like lust. 

“Because they are my students. Linhardt and Claude were not intentional partners… Circumstances just worked out that way.”

“Interesting.”

Byleth shivered at the depth of his voice. She was grateful that he didn’t know that she had already fucked the rest of the guys in his own house. Now she really wanted to finish the Black Eagle males checklist. But Hubert didn’t seem like the sexual sort, despite his hard cock pressing against her. She also thought he was desperately in love with Edelgard. So she had no intention of actually pushing him to do anything. Her stupid body just wanted the thrill of it. 

Hubert’s hand landed on the exposed flesh of her stomach. Byleth tensed in surprise, not expecting the contact. 

“So you are not bedding Linhardt to discover secrets about lady Edelgard?”

Byleth smirked. “No, I’m fucking Linhardt because he is incredibly pretty and a damn good lay.”

“And Claude?”

“Claude is just delicious and an even better lay. You can ask Linhardt.”

Hubert’s eyes grew wide for a second then he grinned. Byleth knew he was about to say something to get under her skin but she beat him to it.

“Are you jealous? Do you want to fuck Linhardt and Claude too? Is that what this is really about? You’re not worried about me, you just want to fuck them.”

The grin vanished from his face and he practically growled for a moment. She wasn’t sure exactly what got under his skin but she hit a sensitive trigger.

“I think you are lying. You are only whoring around to gather information.”

Byleth was done with this conversation. She needed to find someone to fuck and Hubert just wasn’t going to be that person if he was this fixated on her motives. Byleth grabbed his cock again and he hissed out a breath. 

“I’m done with this back and forth. Either you let me prove myself or you leave me alone.”

“Prove yourself?”

She smiled and stroked his cock. His hand lightly moved across her flesh and his other hand went to her jaw. His eyes closed as he focused on the sensation of her movements. 

“Let’s make a deal” he said suddenly. “I will soothe your crest needs and you prove you are trustworthy.” 

“How do you propose we do that?”

Hubert pulled her lips to his. Byleth was surprised at how warm his kiss was. With his normal biting and cold words she just assumed his lips would be just as bitter. Instead, she couldn’t help but sink into them. His hand continued to run along her stomach while his other hand moved her hips to push her core against his length. Byleth moaned feeling him press against her. Hubert’s mouth had moved to her neck where he sucked on the tender flesh. Byleth reached out and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She was surprised to see a taut and muscular frame. She’d never seen him in the training grounds. He must have been practicing somewhere else. Byleth reached out and ran her fingers across the lines of his slight six pack. His flesh was so warm under her touch, another thing she thought would be cold. Hubert lifted her shirt up and began fondling her breasts. He groaned when he felt the soft flesh under his fingers. Byleth wondered if he had thought of her like this before. Every part of her he touched, he almost seemed relieved, like he had wanted to for a while. She was probably overthinking it. 

Byleth arched back and grinded her core along his length. He sighed at the feeling then pulled her chest up so he could suck on her breasts. Byleth moved along his cock and savored in his touch until she cried out her pleasure in the silent library. 

Hubert shifted her underwear to the side and moved two fingers into her wet folds. He teased her a bit then licked his fingers clean. He groaned at the taste of her and immediately pulled her shorts down so he could taste more. Byleth squirmed under his teasing until he pushed his tongue inside of her. Holy Goddess, his tongue felt amazing. He licked and tongue fucked her, while rubbing his hand along her clit, sometimes biting down on the sensitive flesh. Byleth whimpered his name as he relentlessly devoured her core, occasionally groaning low along her. Byleth cried out in pure bliss. She never imagined he would be so good with his tongue but he really was. She wondered how many others got that particular pleasure from him. 

After Byleth regained her composure she shifted to gain access to his pants. She freed his cock and studied it for a moment. He was thick and average length but the most interesting thing was it curved up. Byleth actually licked her lips at the sight, imagining the way his curved cock would press against her walls. She almost guided him to her folds right away but first she wanted to taste him. Byleth got on her knees and began running her tongue along his package. Hubert groaned when she took him in her mouth and sucked. She bobbed up and down on his cock, licking and sucking, feeling his length grow harder at her touch. Hubert’s breathing became heavy and she knew he was close.

The dark mage pulled away from Byleth then guided her to stand. His mouth tasted hers for a brief moment before he turned her around and pushed into her folds from behind. Byleth immediately moaned at the feeling of his curved cock pushing along her walls. It was better than she imagined. Hubert’s long fingers wrapped around her hips as he fucked her. It was way past the point of Byleth trying to stifle any noises. If someone was going to find them she just didn’t give a fuck. This felt too damn good. His length was so hard and the curve was constantly pushing her to the edge of the cliff. She clamped down and jumped with him into bliss. Hubert pulled out and decorated her ass and legs with his seed. 

His head rested against the middle of her back, his breathing tickling the exposed flesh. Byleth just closed her eyes focusing on the parts of her body that still touched his. Slowly Hubert moved away from her and turned her around. A hand moved up from her thigh, to her hip bone, and traced along the side of her stomach and left breast before finally grazing her neck to rest on her jaw. For some reason that touch made her want more of him. It was as though he was keeping the sight and feel of her fixed in his memory. His chartreuse eyes locked with hers, the lust once in them slowly dissipating. 

“Trust me yet?” Byleth asked. “Your cum is on my skin and that pleasure you’re riding down from is because of me. I haven't asked you a single question about the Empire or Edelgard and I’m not going to.” She pressed her lips against his again and he responded rather eagerly. 

Hubert smirked. “It seems for the time being we have come to an understanding.” His hand gripped her jaw threateningly. “But only for now. I’ll continue watching you Professor so do not think just because we shared fluids that I won’t still kill you if you pose a threat to Lady Edelgard.”

-  
(present)

The more Hubert touched her the more her mind remembered their little library tryst. It was hard not to think of Hubert’s amazing cock every time she looked at him. In fact, Byleth was dreading the time she’d have to face him on the battlefield. Although she was never close to him, he still had been a lover of hers. Byleth struggled seeing Lorenz and Ferdinand across the battlefield, she had no idea what she’d do with Hubert. 

“Where are we?” she asked, trying to shake the sensation of his touch.

Hubert smiled cold and wicked. “We are in the former home of one of our shared lovers. A man you recently stole from me.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed. “House Aegir?” 

“Very good Professor, or I suppose I should call you Byleth now.”

Hubert’s hand moved down from her collar bone to shift under her shirt and touch her stomach. 

“Tell me. Did he get to have you again? Ferdinand always wanted to taste you, to fuck you again. It’s something we both had in common.”

Byleth bit her lip at his subtle confession. She nodded and Hubert grinned. 

“I’m a bit jealous of him for once. Although I do have you in my possession right now. I could easily take you” he said along her neck. “But I would never force a woman.” Hubert shifted his lips from her neck to her mouth but still did not touch them. “I am hoping you will join our cause.” His hand moved further up her stomach. “If you’ll let me, I’d love to become your new partner.” A long finger brushed across her nipple and she felt it harden at his touch. His body was pushed alongside hers on the bed. She had no idea when he moved there.

Byleth’s mind was going blank. She needed to remember her situation. “Do you really want to sleep with the enemy?” she questioned.

Hubert grinned. He moved back to her neck where he placed a few light kisses until he got to her ear. “In your case I do.”

Byleth shivered and her body moved against his on its own. She cursed her crest silently.

“As I said earlier. I am hoping you’ll change your mind. In fact, I thought I’d show you what you’re missing while we wait.” 

Hubert pinched her nipple and went back to kissing her neck. An unprompted moan escaped her lips and again Byleth silently cursed her body. Why did she want him so badly? He was the enemy but right now he was just Hubert, laying in bed next to her, teasing her, admitting he wanted her. If it wasn’t for the fact that her arms were tied to the headboard, she would have completely forgotten she was his prisoner. 

Byleth moaned again when his fingers dipped into her core. Why did this feel so amazing? Hubert’s mouth moved to her breasts to suck, lick and bite on her tender flesh. Byleth’s hips shifted along his fingers. He chuckled darkly at the way her body responded to him. She felt the heat erupt in her core, about to release but she was disappointed. Hubert pulled his fingers away and licked them clean. He hummed at the taste then gave her a lustful smile. 

“I apologize. Were you about to climax? I suppose you wouldn’t feel good about yourself if you crumbled in the hands of the enemy.”

Byleth almost whimpered but bit down on her lip instead. 

Hubert leaned forward to run his tongue along her ear. “If you ask me to, I will gladly tip you over the edge.”

Byleth bit down on her lip harder. Hubert’s chartreuse eyes examined her expression. He smiled and moved away. Ugh! Why did he have be so darky and sexy? 

Hubert’s long fingers worked to pull her lower garments off. He spread her legs and slowly moved his tongue along her sensitive clit then down into her folds. Byleth moaned again, the heat coming back to life in her center. He teased her, never pressing too hard, just lapping up her slick as if he had all the time in the world. His hands kneading the flesh of her thighs as he worked, making Byleth oddly relaxed and anxious at the same time. She just wanted him to push her off the edge, make her climax. He increased the pressure and pushed two fingers in. He licked and teased until she got close again then pulled back. Byleth whined this time at the absence of his touch. 

Hubert’s lustful and amused eyes scanned her body. He was clearly pleased with himself. He pulled her hip to make her lay on her side, then he moved behind her. Byleth felt his hard length against her flesh and she immediately wanted it inside but couldn’t ask for it. It felt like a betrayal, but her mind was so clouded and it became even worse when he pushed his cock in between her legs. Hubert moved his hips to tease her folds, his cock gliding easily across her slick folds. She was so damn wet from his touch. The head kept slightly pushing into her before moving along her clit. It was driving her crazy. She whimpered, her mouth wanted to form the request he asked for. Hubert’s mouth moved along her shoulders and up to her neck, his other hand full of her breast. Byleth got close again and he stopped. She practically cried.

“Just say the words Byleth. I won’t judge you I swear. I will not hold this over you in any way. Let me have you.” He started moving his cock against her again. He kissed her neck. “I promise this has nothing to do with the war. I just want you but I won’t force you.” His voice sounded almost desperate. This teasing was clearly working both ways.

Byleth was so close again. Hubert’s words had been oddly comforting. How could this be part of the war? Byleth’s lust filled mind wanted to believe everything he said. She could feel his curved dick teasing her clit with every thrust. Goddess, did she want it. At this point she thought she might die without it.

Byleth shifted her head a bit to look at him. His eyes were still lustful but the amusement was gone. Dang he was sexy with his beautiful eyes, dark hair that hung in his face, and chiseled cheekbones. 

“I want it” she said. “I want you. Please Hubert” she begged.

Hubert pushed inside of her and they both groaned at finally getting what they wanted. Byleth orgasmed quickly, almost crying at finally achieving release. Hubert grunted behind when her walls clamped him. He stopped for a moment but picked up his thrusts when she came down. Byleth whimpering at how sensitive she was. 

Hubert pulled out and moved her to face him. He pushed his cock back between her folds then pulled up her leg to wrap around him. His mouth found hers as he fucked her again. Byleth wished she could wrap her arms around him, but they both knew the second he freed her she’d try to escape...at least that's what she told herself. Being at your crest’s demands addled your mind. 

Byleth shifted her hips to meet his. Hubert moaned in her mouth, his cock growing to climax. He fucked her harder, his hand gripping her ass almost painfully. Byleth was already close again, the curve of his cock easily pulling her pleasure back to intense. Hubert’s breathing was heavy along her lips, his kiss more desperate. They both cried out as he poured his seed inside of her. 

Hubert kept her wrapped up in him as he caught his breath. His hand moved along her skin to stop at her chin. He gripped it and made her look at him. His beautiful unique eyes peered into the depths of hers.

“Is there any possibility that if I keep doing this to you I will get to keep you?” he asked low but soft.

An odd feeling settled in Byleth’s chest. For a second she wanted to say yes but her heart did not betray her. She could never join the Empire. No matter what they promised her, even the heads of those responsible for her father’s death, she could not betray her loves. Byleth frowned and moved forward to capture Hubert’s lips. They were so warm and delicious. Why did he have to be so dedicated to Edelgard? Why hadn’t Byleth tried to get closer to him during their time at the academy? She didn’t trust Edelgard even then and that was why she kept her distance from Hubert. In all likelihood thinking this way was pointless. She doubted that anything with Hubert, even then, would have pulled him away from Edelgard’s plans. 

Hubert sighed. “If only…” he said as if reading her thoughts. He stroked her cheek. “I wish to free your arms but I can not trust you won’t run. I have no idea what Edelgard plans to do with you if you refuse to join us. But for now...can I keep you to myself?” He kissed her gently. “If you truly hate this tell me and I will move you to the prison cells. Like I said, I do not want to force you, despite my earlier antics to get you to beg for it.”

“You’re not forcing me. I wanted this” she said softly. 

Hubert smiled. He actually smiled. Not his mischievous, manipulative, scary smile, but a genuine beautiful smile. Byleth’s chest tightened at the sight. He really was beautiful. Why did things have to be this way?

“I know that one day you might very well have to kill me. But that is war.” He kissed her gently again. “And I could not hate you for it.”

This side of Hubert...she wondered if anyone else ever saw it. Edelgard must...but maybe not. His facial features looked so relaxed for a change, like he never got to just breathe, to live… 

Byleth pulled him closer against her with her leg and captured his lips again. “I’ll stay with you. No need to move me to the prison.” Hubert kissed her harder and she felt his cock pulse between her walls. 

“Can we keep doing this?” he asked, his voice gravelly. Byleth nodded and his lips returned to hers.

For now she needed this. In a way they needed each other. It almost provided some type of understanding to the other side of the war. They would indulge in each other’s flesh and forget the rest of the world, until either Edelgard dragged her to Enbarr or Byleth found a way to escape. 

But right now all that mattered was his lips and his body flush against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per your request I hope you all like my Hubert chapter. I plan to explain later why he is nicer to Byleth then he should be. I really do find myself liking Hubert more and more. I am about to finish a Crimson Flower route and I plan to marry him :)
> 
> Another new person joins to connect with Byleth in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	36. The Death Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds herself in the hands of her number one enemy, the man who wants to kill her no matter what side of the war she is on.

Byleth sat in the large tub that occupied the small room next to where Hubert was keeping her. The mage had to step away for a while and put Byleth in the care of several guards...one being Jeritza...the Death Knight…

He sat on a chair next to the tub, his eyes watching every move she made. Byleth wasn’t sure if she should feel self conscious or not. Normally she wouldn’t but Jeritza’s eyes were just so invasive. Occasionally he would lick his lips and lean forward slightly, clearly taking her naked form in. She did her best to ignore him, she just wanted to be clean.

Byleth was having a difficult time trying to wash herself with her arms bound. She tried several times to figure out a way to move but it wasn’t working. She huffed out in annoyance to which the Death Knight chuckled.

“I see you are struggling. May I offer my assistance?” he said calmly, as if it was no big deal to just wash your number one enemy’s naked body.

Byleth glared at him. He chuckled softly then began stripping his clothes off. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Well, I too could use a bath. I figure I will join you in this tub and if you change your mind I will be there to cleanse you.”

Byleth furrowed her brows. She was about to protest but stopped when she saw glimpses of his flesh. Byleth had seen Jeritza shirtless before. In the warmer months, he tended to train without anything covering his upper half. Back at the academy, they sparred several times, bare flesh touching, sweating mixing together… It was extremely sexy. Byleth had spent a few evenings touching herself to the thought of him. He was just so damn beautiful and his sword technique was hard not to admire. Before Claude became her main partner, she had considered seeing if Jeritza would be interested. He was the only Knight close to her age that she found attractive. 

Despite his cold and somewhat twisted demeanor there was something refreshing about him. Jeritza was blunt, honest, and loved to fight. Typically, he was single minded when it came to combat but she had felt his hard length brush against her body enough times during their fights to know he was attracted to her. And right now it was very obvious.

Jeritza removed all of his clothes and turned to face her. His long thick cock was already partially hard. The rest of his pale skin reflected the glow of the candles in the room, giving him an inviting ‘touch me’ appeal. Jeritza was tall, broad at the shoulders and completely corded with lithe muscle. His stomach sported a lean looking six pack and his hips formed a well-defined V. That long gorgeous pale colored hair of his was pulled into its normal ponytail and laying along his shoulder. 

Byleth held her breath as he moved to get into the tub. Yup...she was about to take a bath with the Death Knight. Her whole body tensed as he got in.

Jeritza settled in at the other edge, his long limbs bruising up against hers, in the small tub not really meant for two people. His blue eyes noted her tense muscles.

“What? I promised the Emperor I would not murder you, at least until she’s had the chance to speak with you.” He shifted towards her and grabbed her chin. “But I must tell you, whether or not you join us, I plan to kill you one day. After the war is over of course.”

“Great…” she said uncertainly. 

Jeritza pulled the wash cloth from her fingers and began to clean himself. Byleth watched in fascination as the suds clung to his muscles as if he were any other human and not the walking embodiment of death itself. Did they not understand who they were cleansing? 

When he was finished, Jeritza glanced at her with heated eyes. He reached out and grabbed her legs then pulled her body toward him. She was about to scramble back but he stood up and shifted to sit behind her. The washcloth moved across her back as he began to cleanse the parts she could not reach. One of his hands rested on her inner thigh as he shifted to access her lower back. Byleth knew she was struggling to breathe normal as he worked. Jeritza moved the cloth from her back to begin washing her legs. He pulled her against him and she felt his hard cock on her back. Need pulsed though her. She tried to ignore it but apparently her crest was not happy with all the sex she had with Hubert yesterday… that was odd. There was no reason for it to be demanding tribute from her right now. 

“You are so beautiful” Jeritza said into her hair as he decided his hands were more effective in cleansing her without the cloth. They moved along her skin with the bar of soap. “There is something so deadly and ugly about you, but you...truly are a beautiful creature to behold.” His voice hitched slightly. “He wants you...I want you. He wants to destroy you and make you scream in painful bliss…” His mouth brushed across her neck. “I want to wreck you and make you cry out in pleasure.” 

Jeritza’s mouth pressed against her flesh. At the same time his fingers pushed into her core and she moaned against her will, arching into him. Again, why did she find another fearsome enemy so damn sexy? Because she knew him? Because at one time they were co-workers, helping the students become better? Maybe it was because sometimes she noticed the resemblance between Jeritza and his beautiful sweet sister Mercedes. 

It was more than just appearance. Deep down in the depths of his soul was something beautiful but heavily conflicted. Jertiza’s sister lived in the light, where her brother had fallen into the darkness. Mercedes tried to explain his fall from grace to Byleth once, but even she did not have all the details. What she could explain was that the Death Knight was almost a completely different person then Jeritza, a voice inside his head threatening to take over at any moment. The Death Knight just wanted blood and destruction. Jeritza was perfectly aware of his other half but lacked the ability or desire to control it. The he, Jeritza kept referring to must be his way of acknowledging the Death Knight as a different person. 

“I wonder…” Jeritza mused between kisses. “If I have you in this way…would he be satisfied...would he still want you dead?”

Jertiza’s fingers increased in pressure and movement. Byleth tried so hard not to enjoy the feeling of him working her core but she couldn’t. The length of his fingers moving along her walls, the pressure his palm put on her clit, the way his mouth was working on her neck, it felt too good. She came so hard on his fingers that the guards at the door came in at her screams. Jertiza shooed them away with his hand then lifted Byleth up onto her knees, her arms hugging the side of the tub. He spread her from behind and moved his tongue between her folds, lapping up the slick he made her produce. 

“Absolutely delicious” he praised as he worked. “You are so sweet…” 

Byleth whimpered at being overly sensitive. Jeritza gripped her thighs tightly as he worked as if he needed to hold onto her or he’d lose control. Byleth’s legs shook with need and a bit of fear. She had no idea why this was happening or why she was letting it. She could try to fight him off but Byleth had no idea how successful she’d be with her hands in metal binds. She also didn’t want to risk pushing the Death Knight out. Things could get violent quickly if she wasn’t careful.

Jeritza pulled her to face him. Byleth was quickly lost in his blue eyes. Their normal ‘struggling with contempt for other humans’ look was gone and in its place was heated lust. He wrapped her legs around his middle then pushed his cock inside of her before she even could think of stopping him. 

Jertiza let out a deep groan as he moved his manhood along her walls. “Mmmmm….yes. This feeling of your deepest part.” He thrust again. “It is glorious...it’s what I needed.” He flicked his tongue along her breasts. “I feel like myself…” 

A hand moved to cup her jaw and pull her lips onto his. He moaned along her mouth and Byleth couldn’t help but reciprocate. Jeritza’s cock felt incredible, his mouth was desperate and forceful as his hands dug into her flesh. He picked her up slightly to get a better angle then fucked her at a brutal pace, the water in the tub splashing over the sides and pooling on the floor. Byleth crumbled quickly. Her cries of pleasure turned to whines as the sensitivity of her orgasm kept washing over her as his thrusts increased. He kept kissing her to stifle the cries but did not relent his pace. 

“I must defile you” he said across her mouth. “I must make you mine for a little while.” 

Byleth climaxed again at his brutality and desperate moves. For some reason she just couldn’t stop her body from enjoying his. He was so beautiful and the way he fucked her was amazing. Something about the fact that they were mostly likely destined to kill each other made this even more intense, more taboo.

Jeritza’s melodic moans echoed in the space as he poured his seed inside of her womb. After they both caught their breath a bit he pulled her back onto his lap, then stroked her cheek, his other hand lightly resting on her stomach.

“I wonder… if I could love you…bare children with you...” he said as if in a dream. 

Byleth’s eyes widened as she stared into the depths of his. Maybe Mercedes was right. Maybe her brother, when he was not at the mercy of his inner darkness, was just a sweet, albeit, odd guy. Overall, he was probably like Dimitri, tortured by some past ghost, forcing out feral tendencies. Maybe he just needed someone to hold out a hand to him, to accept and love him like she had done for the king of Faerghus. Making the comparison to her sweet Dima hurt and she tried to force it from her mind. 

“If you weren’t constantly trying to kill me, maybe I could love you too.” Byleth said, causing him to chuckle darkly. She thought for a moment she was about to see his other side but the Death Knight did not take over. “Have you…ever considered joining us? Your sister is with us. She’d love to have you by her side” Byleth said.

Jeritza sighed and traced his fingers along Byleth’s back. “The Emperor saved me and gave me a new life. She also let’s me kill as much as my heart desires. I owe her and I am loyal to her. My sister…is better off without me in her life.” 

Byleth watched the genuine sad expression on his face. She reached out and attempted to stroke his cheek, but failed because of the binds. Jeritza hands wrapped around her wrists and undid the metal. She breathed out a sigh of relief and properly touched his face. 

“I was against tying you up. I figured if you really could escape bonding your hands would not stop you.” 

Byleth frowned but didn’t respond. He was right of course, but she had yet to see a good opportunity to put her plan into action. She was also learning quite a bit in the enemy’s hands. The problem was it made them more human… Byleth needed to get out of here before she became too attached to any of them. Hubert and Jeritza were not people she could spare or argue for imprisonment. They had caused too much damage and pain. No matter how much love she had from the leaders of the Kingdom and Church armies there was no saving those two...even as the acting archbishop. The thought pained Byleth. 

If she joined the Empire...could she spare those she loved? Would Edelgard listen to her? If she switched sides could she save everyone she cared about? 

Byleth sighed and ran her fingers through Jeritza’s long locks. It was all a pipe dream. She was not that powerful to influence the King of Faerghus or the Adriestian Emperor to get exactly what she wanted. Plus too many of her people’s lives were at stake. The only way it would work is if she fostered negotiations between the three powers and even then trust would never be established. Another fight could easily break out...This war had to end with either the Empire’s dissolvement or the Church and Kingdom’s. 

Jertiza took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips. It was such a kind and sweet gesture that her heart almost broke. Byleth shouldn’t have let him have her. She should have fought him off. Why did she have to try and understand everyone? Why did she always search for good somewhere in the depths of everyone’s eyes. When Byleth was the Ashen Demon she never did this, just followed orders and struck down her enemy. This crest and her powers had seriously weakened her resolve. She was in love with five different people and desperately wanted to love more...even her enemy...

Jeritza slowly licked from her collarbone, up her throat and ended with a gentle kiss on the spot below her ear. “I know you will refuse the Emperor’s offer. You are too pure to turn your heart on those you love.” He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “This has changed nothing. We still need to kill each other on the battlefield one day.” Byleth frowned but nodded her head. Jeritza stroked her cheek again. “I hope to only fall by your sword and no other. Please make this a reality if I must die.” 

Byleth felt tears in her eyes but she managed to nod again. Jeritza gave her a soft smile. Byleth couldn’t handle this gentle side of him and roughly pulled him onto her lips. She felt his cock brush up against her folds. She needed him again, needed to get rid of this guilt she felt threatening to choke her. Jeritza responded to her rough desire with some of his own. He pushed his cock into her sex and began fucking her hard and deep. Byleth whined as he sucked on her flesh leaving bruises in his wake. He bit down hard on her throat and she was sure his teeth penetrated the skin. His tongue licked along the bruise, tasting her blood. He growled and thrusted deeper inside of her. Jeritza lifted her up and leaned her stomach on the side of the tub. He fucked her from behind at a brutal pace as she gripped the side of the tub to steady herself. His teeth found the back of her neck and Byleth cried out in the heat of pleasure. Jeritza unloaded his seed inside of her again, then gently kissed a trail down her back, causing her to shiver. 

They both got out of the tub and dried off. Jertiza wrapped a towel around Byleth then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. As if out of respect for Hubert, he did not lay her down on the bed to continue their pleasure. Instead he positioned her to sit on his lap in front of the fireplace. There was no fire at this time of the day but they made their own with their flesh rubbing against each other in heated bliss. 

Byleth straddle his waist and lowered down on his massive length again. She rode him hard and desperate, her fingers laced in his hair pushing his head against her flesh. Jeritza sucked and bit her skin, moaning as she grinded against him. His hands gripped her hips and he started thrusting to match her movements. Byleth bent down and bit into his neck. He hissed out in pain then moaned when she did it a second time, over the same spot. He pressed both of her breasts together so he could bite down on her nipples at the same time. Byleth cried out and climaxed on his cock, his seed filling her again. 

Jeritza’s arms wrapped around her body, keeping her steady as she was overcome with weakness from the intensity of her orgasm. He gently licked across her bruised flesh, while he waited for her to come down.

“So beautiful…” he whispered as he worked. 

Byleth would have never thought Jeritza could be an excellent lover, at least not after finding out he was the Death Knight. But somehow he managed to be gentle between the bouts of intensity. They kept fucking each other until neither had the strength or energy left to continue. 

By mid-afternoon they had both cleaned up again and dressed. Jeritza reluctantly rebound her hands to the bedpost again. He cast faith magic to heal all of his love bites. Byleth was surprised he could use faith magic, but then again he and his sister shared the same crest. Jeritza gently kissed her lips then bid her farewell. Byleth watched him leave, a cold feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. As he turned back to give her one last look, Byleth was certain she would never see his beautiful face alive again. She refused to blink until he shut the door, trying to memorize the peaceful expression on his face. When she was finally alone she burst into tears. 

The intensity of her crying eventually forced her to fall into a dark painful nightmare. Byleth saw all of her lovers murdered in front of her one by one. Each one falling at her own hand, the Sword the Creator digging into their flesh. She shook and thrashed trying to pull herself from the vision. She couldn’t handle it. Each stab took a part of her soul away. Byleth woke up to the sound of her own screams. A rough hand pulled her into a warm broad chest.

“Shhh… It was just a nightmare.” 

Byleth looked up into the oddly concerned eyes of Hubert von Vestra. He wasn’t known for soothing but at the moment he pulled it off very well. 

“I apologize for leaving you alone for so long, but I am here now. Let me drive your mind from those dark images” he said calmly. 

Hubert stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes, waiting for permission. She nodded and his lips pressed against hers. Byleth wished he would untie her like Jeritza had but then again, the Death Knight was practically her equal in combat. Hubert’s fighting style was a bit different. He probably didn’t trust that he could take her if she tried to fight with him. Either way she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Hubert’s hands began roaming her flesh. Byleth was thankful that Jeritza had healed all the bruises he left from their session. She didn’t want to explain to Hubert because she didn’t really understand it herself. Why had she let him touch her to begin with? Why did she want to feel a connection between them? Especially now that it happened, she felt infinitely worse. Byleth needed to escape the clutches of the Empire and tonight. But for now, she would savor more of the dark mage and his amazing touch. She would try to memorize his beautiful face and keep it with her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I originally found Jeritza very intense and creepy, but once you get to use him as a playable character and unlock supports I actually started to like him. (I will say I wish they had supports between him and Edelgard as well as Hubert.) His supports with Byleth are so obviously about him struggling with his feelings of love and wanting to beat his greatest opponent. If you ignore all the creepy language they are actually sweet. He really does remind me of Dimitri and his struggle with his past. 
> 
> More newbies in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading and providing comments!


	37. The Assassin Painter and the Loveable War Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth attempts to escape from the Empire, luckily help arrives in the midst of her struggles. As Byleth tries to flee she realizes Hubert has done something to increase the affects of her crest, slowing down her escape.

Byleth was exhausted but she forced her eyes open. It was past midnight she guessed. Hubert and her had indulged in each other’s flesh countless times. He was an amazing lover. Attentive, passionate, and just wow. Byleth almost didn’t want to leave but she knew where her place was. Knew she needed to get back to her partners before they broke plans and searched for her. She also missed them terribly. Byleth wasn’t sure how long she’d been here before waking up in Hubert’s bed...or technically it was probably Ferdinand’s. The room smelt like the Aegir heir and there were various lances and other equipment he favored in the corner. 

She glanced at Hubert, sleeping peacefully. At least she hoped he was out. She needed him to not pick up on what she was about to do. Mercedes had taught her the sleeping spell she used on Dimitri when he got out of hand while he was still twisted. It was extremely difficult but it wasn’t flashy and that's what she needed right now. Thankfully, Byleth did not require her hands to cast the spell, just needed to hit the right register in her voice. 

Byleth hummed softly, trying to get the pitch right without waking Hubert. He shifted slightly but didn’t wake up. She picked up the volume gradually. It was painful to her throat and slow but she got there eventually and started whispering the spell into his ear. Traces of blue magic swirled around him and he visibly sunk further into the mattress. Fire erupted out of Byleth’s hand and melted away the metal cuffs. It burned her flesh but she’d have to deal with that later. 

Byleth got out of the bed and found her stuff stashed in Ferdinand’s closest. She got dressed then moved back to Hubert, kissed him gently and whispered her apology. Now, to get out of this place unseen.

She walked out onto the balcony to the warm night air. It felt amazing along her skin since she’d been stuck inside for who knows how long. A thick hedge maze greeted her when she climbed off the balcony. Byleth cursed knowing these things were impossible to move through without being seen. The second you turned a corner you were exposed and that’s exactly what happened. Byleth was noticed by a few imperial guards. She ran as fast as she could occasionally casting fire, even though she knew it would draw more attention. She just didn’t want to risk stopping, but needed to keep them at a distance while she worked her way through. 

Shouts erupted from somewhere out of her line of sight and she cursed. An arrow nicked her arm and she cast Nosferatu. The Crest of Flames burst to life a fourth time and she cursed again as heat and dizziness coursed through her body. Why was it affecting her already? Had Hubert done something to her? Her whole body felt drained and weak. It made sense he had a backup plan in place. 

A lance hit her stomach hard and knocked the breath from her. She hit the ground and felt hands grip her arms painfully. Before they could lift her, arrows penetrated the two mens necks. Shouts went up behind her and a huge hulking figure appeared. He swung his gauntleted fists and knocked two of her other captors down. Another group of imperial soldiers appeared and a Miasma spell hit two of them, then a sword took out the third. The assassin approached her and gave her a gentle smile.

“Ignatz?” Byleth asked, surprised to see his gentle face after the swift moves of the murder he just committed. He nodded his head and extended a hand out to her.

A sniper appeared next to them. “You’ve got her? Good we need to go” Leonie’s said. 

Byleth glanced up and recognized the other two as Raphael and Lysithea. The big man grinned at her.

“We are here to rescue you Professor” Raphael said happily.

“We can talk later. Let’s go!” Lysithea urged him on.

They managed to escape the hedge maze but found a group of soldiers waiting for them. Byleth had rarely seen these four in action before. They worked like a well oiled machine. She assumed Claude’s clever leadership had something to do with it. 

Byleth pulled out her sword. The five of them attacked, careful to avoid each other in the tight conditions. They cleared this group just in time to see another. Byleth growled at the sight, already feeling the effects of her crest usage. Hubert had definitely done something to her... everything was going dark. Byleth whimpered and reached a hand out to whatever body was next to her. Ignatz managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

-

Byleth awoke in a small tent. Immediately she panicked at the unfamiliar scenery. 

“Shh Professor. You are safe. We got you out of there. We are just taking a quick break to tend to our injuries. Just relax” Leonie said. “I’ll go get Lysithea.”

The white haired mage entered and knelt down next to Byleth. Faith magic glowed in her hands as she cast Heal. Lysithea frowned then tried another spell, Recover. 

“I am not sure what is causing these symptoms. I healed the mild poison that was in your system and your other wounds...but you still appear feverish.”

Byleth sighed. “How did you guys find me?”

“Claude had us stationed near the Hyrm border, as a stealth unit or whatever else you might need. He specifically set us up for you.” Leonie explained. “The second we heard you were captured we immediately set out to find you.”

“How did you know I was captured if you were in Hyrm?”

“We found your guard.”

Byleth immediately sat up and her head threatened to split open. “How...are they?”

“All alive, injured and extremely upset. They all wanted to go after you but we told them to go back to Myrddin and report your kidnapping. Ferdinand told us where Hubert had been staying so we figured you were in Aegir territory. It was not difficult for the four of us to sneak in.” Lysithea explained.

“So Claude did all of this?” The two girls nodded. If that was true then… “Did Claude also explain to you the affects of my crest?”

Raphael and Ignatz suddenly entered the tent. 

“Sorry to interrupt but, uh Claude only explained that to Raphael and I…” Ignatz said, slightly embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry Professor, we will take care of you!” Raphael chirped happily. 

Byleth couldn’t stop the small smirk on her face. Raphael just said that the way he said everything. Did Claude really tell the hulking man about her sexual needs? She could understand Ignatz…

“Uh ladies, could you give us some privacy?” Ignatz asked. They girls exchanged an odd look but nodded.

“We should be looking out anyway, in case we were followed. Whatever you are doing, be prepared to leave at a moment's notice.” Leonie said, then the girls left the tent.

Byleth looked over at Ignatz. He had definitely matured over the last three and a half years. But he wasn’t much taller, just a bit broader and his face had a nice angle to it that made him look older. Seeing him fight earlier already told her he must be taut and lithe underneath his clothes.

“Uh Professor, I’m not sure how you would like to proceed” Ignatz said.

Byleth smiled. “I’m not sure exactly what Claude told you but I will only accept your help if you are willing to give it. Don’t feel obligated.”

“Oh” Ignatz chuckled nervously. “That is not an issue at all. I was more referring to the logistics. Raphael and I are both willing partners in this situation.” Raphael nodded happily and knelt down next to Byleth. “In fact, I was quite excited when Claude explained that one day you might need us in this way.” Ignatz reached out a hand and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. 

“I’ll be honest I am not sure how much I need right now. Hubert did something to me... Would it be alright if I just start with one?” They both nodded. Byleth reached out and gently touched Raphael’s face. “Do you mind going second?” she asked him.

“Not at all!” Raphael stood up. “I’ll be right outside the tent.” He grinned and left them.

Byleth was extremely curious to know how the big man would be in bed, but she was also very exhausted. Ignatz seemed like the more relaxed partner at the moment. 

Ignatz reached out and lightly cupped her chin. She looked up into his brown eyes. They were warm, much like Sylvain’s but lacked the caramel coloring that drove Byleth wild. Instead his eyes reminded her of nature, warm earth. It was oddly soothing. He blinked, and Byleth realized she had been staring. Carefully she reached up and removed his glasses so she could really see his face. Ignatz was extremely cute, she decided. She had never really paid him much attention before. He was always nervous around her at the academy and she didn’t like to make him feel that way. Right now he had a sort of bold determination in his eyes and after watching him fight earlier, she was a bit turned on by his stealth and precise movements. 

Byleth shifted slightly so she could press her lips against his. The kiss was relatively average until he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Wow... Ignatz knew how to move his tongue. It felt so slow and sensual against hers. Typically this type of kissing was more of an afterthought, or heated foreplay. Rarely was it a sensual, slow thing she experienced, unless it was with Sylvain.   
Byleth couldn’t help but moan as he worked.

Ignatz started removing layers of her clothing. He stripped her until she was completely bare and laying naked before him. Byleth actually felt a bit self conscious as he took his time drinking in her naked form, before he touched her.

“Wow” he said reverently. His hand reached out and gently glided across the flesh of her stomach. “I always knew you were beautiful...but this...Byleth your body is stunning.” He swallowed hard as his hand lightly danced across one of her breasts, causing Byleth to shiver. “I apologize, I just need to remember this…” He leaned down and kissed her again. “You will be my inspiration for many paintings to come.” 

Ignatz only focused on her lips for a bit before moving to her jaw and then her neck. His mouth worked to memorize every part of her it touched, as well as his fingers. Byleth felt like he was worshiping her, completely drinking in every part of her body as if it were some perfect painting he needed to touch to understand the creation of. He stopped his trail at her breasts, taking time to suck on both of her nipples. She moaned, enjoying the care he took, but also hoping he would move faster. She needed release. 

“Ah I’m sorry. I should be focusing on your needs, not my desire to paint the perfect woman” Ignatz said looking up at her as his mouth moved lower down her stomach.

Byleth smiled at him, then moaned when he pushed two fingers into her core. His tongue found her clit and he groaned at the taste of her. Ignatz worked her core, all while his free hand continued to explore the flesh it could reach. His rough fingers felt amazing along her needy walls. He was much like Ashe which made sense since they were both nimble archers. But something about the care Ignatz took with his movements. The way his fingertips brushed and pushed against her pleasure spots felt incredible. Byleth couldn’t keep her hips in place, as she shifted involuntarily at the wonderful feeling. White clouded her vision as he pushed her over the edge. She tried to stifle her cries with her hand, but knew she failed. 

Ignatz pulled his fingers out, licked them clean, then pushed his tongue between her folds. He moaned as he dove in deeper, licking up the slick he helped her to produce. Byleth squirmed a bit, still over sensitive from her release.

“I’m sorry Professor.” Ignatz said as he shifted up to his knees. “You just taste so divine. I couldn’t help myself.” One of his hands moved up and down her inner thigh as he looked at her curiously. “Do you need more? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to feel you wrapped around me.”

Ignatz blushed slightly at his own words but shook it off quickly. Byleth smiled and sat up. She reached out and started undoing the clasps of his clothing. Once she had his upper half bare before her, she sat back a bit to admire him. Pale skinned, hairless and thin, but with decent size pectoral muscles and biceps. It was hard to tell through his thick clothing that he had muscles like this. Byleth placed a kiss in the middle of his chest then moved to one of his hard nipples. She flicked her tongue across it then bit down playfully. He moaned quietly. Her hands glided across his abs, then down to his pants where she could already feel his hard cock pushing against the fabric. 

Ignatz stood up and bared himself completely to her. Byleth stayed on her knees and ran her hand along his legs, stopping at his package. Ignatz had a relatively large set of testicles to match his impressive cock. It wasn’t too thick, or too long, but it was oddly sexy looking with several noticeable veins running along the hard shaft. Byleth licked her lips, eager to taste and feel him. For some reason she just really wanted to suck on his balls. She licked him carefully to test his sensitivity then took one in her mouth. Ignatz moaned and almost lost his balance. Byleth held his legs in place, trying to keep him steady as she continued to please him. His hand’s laced into her hair and pushed her slightly against his cock when she began to suck on him. Byleth really enjoyed blowing him. Usually her jaw ached with the pain of sucking on the huge and thick lengths of her partners. Ignatz’s cock, however, was a perfect size for her. Still a bit big going down her throat, but it didn’t hurt her jaw as much. She moaned as she worked, pulling little groans out of him. 

After she satisfied her desire, Byleth moved away and laid back down on the blanket, motioning for him to join her. Ignatz waited for a moment, taking in the sight of her again, before compiling. He spread her legs and lined his cock up with her entrance. He looked into her eyes for approval before pushing inside of her. They both moaned as he started fucking her. Ignatz got down on one elbow, and placed his other hand under her rear to force and angle that caused her to moan louder. His mouth found her breast and sucked and licked the tender flesh. Byleth easily wrapped her legs around his thin form. It pushed his cock deeper inside of her and helped keep the angle she was greatly enjoying. Byleth climaxed quickly, moaning his name as she came down.

Ignatz sat back and pulled her hips along with him, so they stayed connected. Both of his hands were under her ass now, lifting her several inches off the blanket. He started fucking her again and Byleth couldn’t help the happy yet sensitive whimpers she made. He kept this position for a while, until the muscle strain of it got the better of him. Igantz then guided her onto her hands and knees and fucked her from behind. One of his hands found her breast and pinched her nipple while massaging the flesh. He leaned down so he could kiss her back. Byleth found this position particularly pleasing because his rather large testicles kept hitting her sensitive flesh as he fucked her. It was an added bonus to the wonderful feeling of his cock. Ignatz started whispering how beautiful she was across her flesh as his breathing got heavier and his cock became harder. They both crumbled together, crying out their pleasure then collapsed on the ground, still connected.

“Mmmmm.” she said happily, finally feeling some her crest’s haze vanish. “That was amazing” she praised.

“Really?” Ignatz said behind her. “I wasn’t sure if I could live up to Claude... not that I was trying to.” He kissed her shoulder. “But I wanted you to make those amazing noises you made for him.” He continued to kiss her back, occasionally shifting his cock inside of her.

Byleth smirked at his confession of overhearing her and Claude. It wasn’t surprising. Neither or them bothered to keep their voices down when they were together. 

“Sorry to interrupt” Raphael said outside of the tent. “But we need to get going. Leonie thinks she spotted something.”

Byleth and Ignatz quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and packed up the tent. The five of them on their way in a few minutes.  
-

The group traveled for several hours, trying to add distance to potential enemies. Whatever Hubert had done to Byleth was still having some effects. Her vision swirled and her body was hot. Occasionally her knees gave out and she struggled to keep herself from crashing to the ground. Raphael kept an eye on her, grabbing her arm when he thought she was about to stumble.

“You ok Professor? You still look rather flushed” Raphael said.

Byleth didn’t respond, she just tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She didn’t want to be a burden to her rescuers. She tripped and Raphael caught her in his arms. He completely picked her up and forced her to look into his golden warm eyes. Byleth had to blink a few times, it was like looking into the sun. Wow… How had she never noticed how entrancing his eyes were? Probably because she rarely had this close of a look, seeing as he was at least a foot taller than her.

“Professor?” Raphael asked, concerned.

Byleth just realized he’d been talking. “Hmmm?”

“Are you ok to continue? You keep stumbling and you haven’t been answering my questions.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I think I can continue.”

Raphael furrowed his brow. “Come now. Don’t lie to me. I may not be smart but I can tell when someone is in trouble. You need more release right?”

Byleth bit her lip and nodded. “But now isn’t the time. We are being pursued.”

“Leonie, can we take a short break?” Raphael asked. 

“Ten minutes...maybe fifteen” she said after noticing Byleth in his arms. 

Raphael smiled. “See I can help you.” 

Raphael carried her a bit off the path they were using and into the woods. He sat down in the grass, positioning her sideways on his lap. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raphael’s big lips consumed her mouth and she moaned. He was a bit sloppy but it was hard not to enjoy the feeling of those lips. A huge hand moved across her body and stopped at her core. He pressed two fingers on her clit and began rubbing. Byleth bucked her hips up, loving the pressure he applied. She moaned and whimpered through gritted teeth, trying to keep her volume in check. He went to move his hand but she stopped him.

“Keep going, I’m so close.”

“Really?” Raphael said with a grin. She nodded and he continued, capturing her mouth again as he worked.

Byleth orgasmed soon after, Raphael stifling her noises with his big lips. He shifted her a bit so her body weight was against his chest while both of his hands moved to work her shorts down off her hips. His thick fingers dipped into her core and Byleth groaned. Wow they were big, she wanted him to get her off with those fingers but knew they were already short on time. He teased her a bit, feeling her slick, then pulled his fingers out. Byleth had been working on the lacing of his pants which was difficult since it was behind her back. He groaned as she freed his cock and ran her hands along it. Not being able to see the massive thing in her both her hands allowed Byleth’s mind to fill in the blanks. She didn’t have to wonder long what it would feel like. Raphael picked up her body easily and lowered her onto his cock, her dripping wet core allowing her to take in the massive cock. Byleth couldn’t help the loud whimper she made. He had to be the size of Dedue. She just felt so fucking full. Raphael gave her a second before he leaned back a bit and started thrusting up into her. His hands on her legs, and he lifted her up and slammed her back down on his length. Holy Goddess… Byleth had never been fucked in this position before, it felt absolutely incredible. Raphael kissed her neck as he moved her up and down on his cock. Byleth could not handle the complete lack of control she had while being impaled on this massive cock. She whimpered his name, trying to tell him she was about to climax. He pulled her head back a bit to capture her mouth then picked up his pace, pushing her over the edge. Byleth climaxed hard, seeing little stars. Wow...just wow.

Raphael picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her back against a nearby tree then proceeded to fuck her against the tree. Byleth whined at how sensitive she was. She almost asked him to stop but if he could give her another orgasm that would help her significantly. He pulled up her shirt and claimed one of her breasts, sucking. Byleth could feel the bark of the tree through her cloak, but it did not scratch her skin. If anything it was an added sensation that made her realize just how hot it was to be fucked like this, outside, and against a tree. Byleth moaned and clamped her walls around Raphael. He moaned at the feeling of her clamping his massive length. She wished she could see him naked. She was sure his body must be thick with muscles and she wanted to watch them move as he fucked her. 

Byleth shifted slightly, ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face in front of hers. “Cum with me Raph” she said. 

Raphael groaned at her request and fucked her at a brutal pace. Holy Goddess could he give Felix and Dimitri and run for their money when it came to brutal fucking. They both climaxed hard, Raphael almost dropping her as his muscles went weak with the pleasure of orgasming. 

“Holy Goddess” he said against her neck. “Your cunt felt amazing.”

Byleth smiled. “So did your cock.”

He grinned. “Do you...do you think we can do that again?”

Byleth held back a laugh at his eagerness and nodded. He kissed her hard then put her down. They both did their best to get cleaned up and reconvene with the group. Raphael still had to help her with her balance for a bit as her body adjusted from the three quick orgasms she just had. Thankfully the haze and fever were gone again so once her knees came back she could move quickly. 

They traveled for a few more hours before they found a small town. Raphael went in search of food, while Leonie went to find some horses. Apparently they were heading for House Ordelia territory. They were avoiding Gronder and the Bridge in case the Empire was moving to the sides of those territories, looking to capture her again. Lysithea had already sent a messenger to Ferdinand, explaining they had Byleth and were heading for her home. They all shared a quick bite then split up the three horses Leonie was able to acquire. Byleth shared a horse with Raphael, in case she got weak and almost collapsed again. She prayed that wouldn’t be the case but her body was not recovering the way it should.

Hubert had intimate knowledge of the Crest of Flames. It wasn’t until she was kidnapped that she finally knew why. Like Linhardt, Hubert took the time to cast some spells on her, studying her body. It was a part of their deal to keep her out of a prison cell. As he worked he took notes and once she managed to glance at the page when he wasn’t looking. There were notes about Edelgard’s crests, her two crests… Apparently the Emperor also possessed the Crest of Flames. This information bothered her a great deal. Hubert must have come up with some sort of spell to mess with her crest. He had the perfect person to use as a test subject with Edelgard. It also explained why he knew about the crest’s effects when they hooked up in the library years ago. Hopefully this damn spell would wear off soon. Not that she didn’t appreciate the assistance and bodies of her two male rescuers, but she felt like she was a hindrance to everyone. Thankfully they had horses now so she didn’t need to depend on her limbs to move. 

They moved quicker but still tried to keep a low profile. No need to draw attention as they approached a small bridge that would get them across the Airimid river. Unfortunately they ran into another group of imperial soldiers. The group was unskilled and lacking numbers so they were defeated easily but it still cost Byleth a use of her crest. 

They crossed the bridge and headed toward Ordelia territory. Byleth was nauseated again, the movement of the horse making the affects of her crest more intense. Raphael had an arm wrapped around her, keeping her body tight against his. It must have been obvious she was struggling. His large hand was resting on her inner thigh. Byleth wanted him to move it to her core. With her tights absent it would be easy for him to access her folds as they rode. She shifted against him and looked up. His golden eyes examined her for a moment.

“You need more?” He said as quietly as he could against her ear. Byleth nodded. “Don’t worry Byleth, I got ya.”

Raphael did exactly what she wanted. His fingers worked their way under her shorts and into her core. Byleth gritted her teeth and tried not to moan. She had been hoping for the chance to feel his fingers like this. They were rough and thick and felt so damn good. The only issue was it was difficult for Raphael to get into a good rhythm. He was trying to hold her weight, work her core, and guide their horse. 

Ignatz moved next to them and took the reins out of Raphael’s hand. He gave Byleth a pleasant smile then focused on maneuvering both horses while Raphael took care of her. 

The war master started working her core fast. Byleth couldn’t help but arch back into his motions. She bit her lip to keep from moaning but it was so hard not too. Raphael’s mouth found her neck and she let out a whimper. His fingers felt so incredible and she noticed his hard cock on her ass. She really wanted to ride it again but for now she was perfectly happy with his digits. She moved her hips to match his movements. Raphael must have noticed she was about to orgasm because he captured her lips and stifled her cries. 

“Mmmm…” Byleth let out when she finally came down for her high. Her core was still throbbing with pleasant aftershocks, increased by the movement her body was forced to do as the horse continued its progression. Byleth let her body relax into Raphael’s. She heard Raphael lick his fingers and groan. 

“Can I taste you later?” He asked quietly against her ear. 

Byleth shivered. She rarely heard Raphael speak so quiet and low, with a hint of lust in his voice. It was very sexy. Byleth nodded her head and she could actually hear him grin behind her as he took the reins back from Ignatz. 

Thankfully Byleth did not need any more release before they made it to Lysithea’s home. They arrived late in the evening, just in time for dinner. They filled their belly’s then were shown to their rooms where they cleaned up. 

House Ordelia was not an extremely wealthy house. They did not have the lush suites of some of the other nobles. Byleth did not mind the lack of space. In fact she decided to stay in the boys room, knowing she’d need them again anyway. 

Later in the evening, Byleth found herself naked on the couch, slightly embarrassed. Ignatz had requested to draw her nude. She complied but couldn’t help feel a bit uncomfortable as he worked. She tried to focus on the joy in his eyes and the way his fingers moved the lead across the paper. It was oddly sexy. 

Raphael sat behind him, watching the artist work and adding to Byleth’s awareness. The big man kept clasping his hands together, his eyes wondering over her body like she was some delicious meal he was anxious to devour.

Byleth felt the slick pooling between her legs as they both worshiped her with their eyes. Whatever Hubert had done to her was finally wearing off. Her body still thrumbed with need, but a feeling of normalcy was returning. She breathed easy, grateful the spell didn’t have a long lasting affect, but she still wasn’t evened out yet.

Ignatz put his notepad and pencil down. He gave Byleth a bright smile and thanked her for being his muse. Byleth sighed and went to sit up. She was surprised when Raphael was suddenly next to her, one large hand on her thigh. 

“I’m sorry but...can I taste you now? I can already see how wet you are.” Raphael asked his fingers twitching across her flesh as he tried to keep his hand under control. 

Byleth was more than happy to let him. She smiled and nodded. Raphael had her legs spread in the next moment, tongue already lapping at her core. Byleth moaned and arched back. Raphael groaned as he lapped her up, making comments against her flesh about how delicious she tasted. 

A hesitant hand lightly brushed across her breast. Byleth opened her eyes to see Ignatz. He looked about to ask for permission but she smiled and nodded. He immediately bent down and sucked on as much of her breast as he could fit in his mouth. Byleth reached out and undid the lacings of his pants. She pulled them down enough to free his cock so she could stroke the silky flesh. Ignatz moaned against her flesh, sucking harder. 

Raphael added his fingers to his tongue. He worked her fast pushing her over the edge. Ignatz shifted quickly, catching her cries with his mouth. The boys gave her little time to recover as they switched places. Ignatz dove his tongue between her folds, licking up the new slick from her orgasm. Byleth whined but was distracted by the large cock in front of her face.

“Uh, Byleth would you mind?” Raphael asked, blushing slightly. 

Byleth ran her tongue along his cock then took in as much of it as possible. Raphael let out a deep groan that shot more heat through her body. She did her best to please his massive length while Ignatz devoured her core. However, she grew a bit impatient after awhile, needing a cock between her legs. 

Byleth shifted away from Ignatz and motioned them both to undress. She was extremely pleased to finally see the thick muscular form of Raphael. Damn, he was ripped. He had thicker muscles then Dedue and that was saying something. Byleth pulled them both over to the bed and made Raphael lay down. She started running her tongue along the grooves of his abs, her breasts rubbing up against his thick length. Ignatz moved behind her, his fingers pushing between her folds. 

“Byleth, since you’ve been with Claude I’m assuming you’re no stranger to this?” Ignatz asked as he pushed a finger into her ass. 

Byleth moaned and confirmed her willingness. Ignatz lubed up his fingers with her slick and pushed two into her ass. Raphael reached down and pressed her breasts around his cock, bucking his hips up into the soft flesh as she continued to explore his chest. 

This felt amazing… Byleth wanted them both. She shifted back and ran her tongue along Ignatz cock, adding some more lubrication. They were without oil so she needed to provide what she could. When she was satisfied she mounted Raphael and lowered down onto his massive cock. She moaned immediately at the sheer size of it. She leaned into his lips as Raphael spread her cheeks for Ignatz. Carefully the painter pushed his cock into her ass. Byleth cried at the feeling, tears threatening to cloud her vision as the hard cock pushed into her. They gave her a moment to breath then started to work out a rhythm. Byleth moaned loudly, unable to hold back from the mix of pleasure and pain. Thankfully the pain vanished not long after they started. Raphael leaned up to suck on her nipples, pushing her breasts together so he could get both in his mouth. Ignatz’s hand moved along her body, as he worked, making her feel beautiful in that way only he could do. 

Wow...this felt so fucking amazing. In a way it was helping push that last bit of tension from her kidnapping away. She was back in Kingdom territory, back with people of her side. These two were her allies, sent by Claude to save her and take care of her. Byleth was so incredibly grateful. Having them consume her like this was just the last thing she needed to completely move on. Tomorrow she would be able to focus back on the war and hopefully return to her partners. But tonight she would enjoy these two and they were incredibly enjoyable.

Byleth orgasmed hard, her cries thankfully captured by Raphael. The boys did not stop fucking her and pushed her orgasm to an extreme level. She saw white as she clamped down on them, pulling them to join in her bliss. They filled her to capacity then all collapsed on the bed, a mess of limbs and fluids. 

Somehow Byleth enjoyed the golden deer boys one more time before passing out for the evening, her crest finally evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last of the new lovers chapters. I'm not sure who else I'd want to put in, since I've decided to not include the Ashen Wolves in this story. Although I might do some additional stories in this particular world (where the crests have costs to their users) so maybe I can add them then.
> 
> Next chapter will be Byleth's return to her army in which she is reunited with her guard. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	38. The Anxious Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth heads back to join up with her guard. All four of them are incredibly upset at their failure to keep her out of the enemies hands. Byleth is just grateful they are alive.

Byleth awoke the next morning, her head using Raphael’s arm as a pillow and her stomach being a pillow for Ignatz. She smiled and shifted slightly so she could run her fingers through Igantz’s light green colored hair. Carefully she crawled out of bed and made for the bath. By the time she was cleaned and dressed, a loud commotion was heard outside her door. 

“Please let me see her. I trust in what you have told me but I just need to confirm she is alright with my own eyes” the voice of the heir to House Aegir said outside of her door. 

Byleth smiled and opened it. Ferdinand was standing in the hallway speaking with Raphael and Ignatz. His warm amber eyes flicked to her and she saw relief consume them. Ferdinand immediately picked her up in his arms and crushed her against him.

“Thank the Goddess! I am so sorry to have failed you Byleth. It is my fault you were captured. I should have known Hubert would try something like this.”

Byleth pushed him back a bit so she could breathe. “What do you mean?”

“Well I knew he was using my father’s home in Aegir as a bit of a base. I should have told you all this but I assumed that once we captured Gronder he would retreat into Fort Merceus. I am a fool” he said, hanging his head.

Byleth ran her hand along his gorgeous wavy hair. “It’s alright, I am fine now.”

Ferdinand looked unconvinced, his eyes pleading with her to punish his mistake. She frowned. “Since you are here I am assuming you have come to escort me back to Myrddin?”

“Ah yes. I have a group of men and Cyril with me.”

“Where are the rest of my guard?” Byleth asked, suddenly concerned. Did Hubert lie to her about sparing their lives?

“They are back at Myrddin. I was knocked out in the fight by Hubert’s spell…but the other three sustained injuries. Linhardt was the worst…he was unable to heal anyone so I had to get them to safety as quickly as I could. They are recovering just fine now. Do not worry.” Ferdinand said, running his fingertips along her cheek, trying to ease the pain he saw on her face. 

Byleth nodded although she was unconvinced. “Can we head out right away? I am eager to get back to them.”

“Did you not want to eat first?” Ferdinand asked.

“Oh? I guess everyone who came to get me should rest a moment. I’m sorry!” 

Ferdinand chuckled softly. “It is alright. We are in good shape. We will eat and feed the horses then be on our way.”

Byleth turned to her golden deer rescuers. “Will you four be joining us?”

“You better believe I am coming along! I made Captain Jeralt a promise to protect you” Leonie said with a determined smile. 

“The three of us must stay behind.” Lysithea said. “We actually have an assignment from Dimitri we need to fulfill. You saw how that group of imperial soldiers was guarding the bridge we crossed. There are more like it and we need to support the troops being sent to protect the bridges. That was how the Empire was able to invade the Alliance before. They avoided the Great Bridge and spent three months slowly spreading out their forces to attack us. We can’t let that happen again.”

Byleth nodded her understanding and thanked them all. She kissed Ignatz and Raphael on the cheek then followed Ferdinand to find food.

-  
The day was beautiful as Byleth and her escort traveled back to the Bridge of Myrddin. She shared Ferdinand’s horse with him. He had an arm around her waist as his other guided the horse. Byleth relaxed against Ferdinand’s chest, enjoying the landscape view of beautiful deep green trees and bright blue sky, and taking the time to rest her body. Occasionally, Ferdinand’s fingers moved across the exposed part of her stomach. She’d smile at the touch and would lightly squeeze the top of his thighs. 

“Byleth…I know I have already said this but I apologize again. Your capture is entirely my fault. I would beg for your forgiveness but I do not deserve it.”

“Ferdinand...don’t be ridiculous. You didn’t know that Hubert was planning an ambush.”

“Maybe not specifically but I should have thought ahead. I could have predicted this.”

Byleth shifted slightly to look at him. His beautiful face appeared dejected. How did someone who used to be so incredibly confident become so self-deprecating? Edelgard really hurt him by dissolving his house and assigning him missions that sometimes forced him to kill innocent people. War really could easily change a person. Byleth moved a hand behind his neck and pulled his face to hers. She pressed a deep kiss to his lips and smiled at him. 

“This was not your fault and I refuse to hear more about it. You managed to rescue the rest of my guard and communicate with Lysithea for my safe recovery. You did everything you should have done. I feel safe right now, with you.”

Ferdinand gave her a gentle smile and a soft kiss before turning his attention back on the path. 

“Did you...have many opportunities to speak with Hubert?” he asked.

“I did. He kept me tied up in what I believe was your room.”

“My room? I see...well we were...ah yes...we uh...we were once…”

“Lovers” Byleth finished his sentence. “Yes he mentioned.”

“I hope you do not think ill of me for being with someone like him. There is just something so alluring about him. We fought constantly about strategy and Edelgard’s choices but we were able to communicate by...being intimate with each other. It was the only way we could come to an understanding.”

“Do you love him?” Byleth asked.

“No, nothing like that. I mean I care for him a great deal. But there is another that my heart sings for.”

“Have you told that person yet?”

Ferdinand chuckled. “No and I am not sure I will. She very much disdains me. I have been trying since the academy to get her to accept me even as a friend.”

Byleth smiled. He must be talking about Dorothea. “I’m sure she’ll come around. You’re hard not to love.” Byleth glanced back and caught a slight blush across his cheeks. 

“Did...uh...Byleth I hope you do not mind me asking but...did Hubert...get his wish?”

Byleth examined the expression on his face. She had a feeling she knew what he was referring to. “He did. As you just said Hubert is a very alluring man. He can also be...surprisingly gentle and caring.”

“Really? I mean the gentle part yes, but caring? Although since it is you saying this I should not be surprised.”

Byleth gave him an odd look and was about to question why she would be different but got cut off when Cyril landed his wyvern in front of them.

“There is a clearing ahead if you all want to rest” he advised. 

The small group took their horses to a stream then settled down for a snack. Byleth watched Ferdinand take care of his horse, a slightly disappointed look still on his face. Byleth couldn’t stand it. She walked over, grabbed his hand then pulled him into the woods. Ferdinand followed willingly but not without a questioning. Byleth ignored him until she found a large somewhat flat rock. She pushed him down to sit then straddled him. Ferdinand went to say something but she pressed her lips onto his, silencing him. 

For once Ferdinand did not hold back returning her affections immediately. His mouth met hers eagerly, his hand moving up her shirt to touch bare flesh. Byleth almost completely melted into him but thought back on what he said earlier.

“I’m sorry Ferdinand, I should have asked. Knowing you love someone else do you mind me doing this? I just...I want to show you my appreciation and I...very much like doing this with you.”

Ferdinand smiled his wonderful dashing smile. “I already told you I am not committed. And if you understood my reference to Hubert then I imagined he told you that I wished for the same thing.” His hands gripped into her thighs, slightly pushing her hips down against his growing erection. “I know you too have those you love. I am grateful for any time you give me.” His lips brushed hers softly. “I very much wish that I had not dragged my feet all those years ago in asking you for a repeat of our waterfall excursion. I wonder if I could have been one of the lucky ones to claim a piece of your heart.” 

His confession surprised her but she couldn’t bring herself to ask him to clarify. Ferdinand’s lips just felt so amazing in that moment. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips again. Ferdinand shifted her shorts so he could push two fingers between her folds. Byleth moaned at the sudden contact and kissed him harder. She rode his fingers, making sure her body also pressed along his cock. She really wanted to fuck him right here in the clearly and knew she didn’t have much time. 

Byleth stood up and pulled her shorts and underwear down. Ferdinand caught her hips, before she could straddle him again, and pushed his tongue between her folds a few times, getting a good taste of her. He then helped her lower onto his cock. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected. Byleth shivered hearing his sexy voice. She rode his cock while Ferdinand pulled her shirt up and began pleasing her breasts with his mouth. She laced her fingers into his beautiful copper hair and gently pushed him tighter against her flesh. Ferdinand always seemed to know exactly what she wanted. The way he was sucking and kneading the tender flesh of her breasts felt incredible. His cock was so hard and big inside of her folds. She rode him hard and fast, feeling her desire for this beautiful man heat up her entire body. The heat erupted and her body convulsed in pleasure around his amazing cock. Too tired to continue her movements right away, Ferdinand took control of her hips, fucking up into her until he came in her womb. They both stayed connected for a bit, Byleth’s arms wrapped around him, letting him support her as he continued to gently touch her skin with his lips. 

Byleth pulled his head back slightly to look into those amazing cooper colored eyes. “I wished you had come to me back then as well. But I’m not sure if it would have mattered. You already have a piece of my heart.” 

Ferdinand’s eyes widened then he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Byleth had to move away from him after a moment. They needed to return to their group and get back on the road. 

Byleth noticed Ferdinand’s grip on her had tightened as they continued to ride down the path to the bridge. His lips sometimes brushed kisses on her hair or neck and his fingers more freely moved along parts of her exposed skin. His body wasn’t as tense anymore either. Apparently their quickie really helped him. She smiled, happy to help. 

There was one thing still bothering her though. “Ferdinand, your comment earlier about Hubert only showing me his caring side, what did you mean? Why would I be special? I barely knew him.”

Ferdinand chuckled softly. “You might not have known him but he knew you, Byleth. I am sure you can not be surprised by the fact that he spied on you frequently at the monastery.”

“Yes I knew, although I am sure it was more often than I noticed. He is very good at being sneaky.”

“Well what I understand, from what little we talked after our intimate time, he grew to have a certain respect for you, an extreme fascination. I will not call it love or anything like that. I think the only person Hubert could ever truly love is Edelgard. But when he spoke of you… there was something soft in his eyes. I think all that spying made him build up a connection with you. He ended up caring for one of his strongest enemies. It drove him insane.”

“I see… I guess that makes sense. He did ask if he could be my new partner if I decided to join the Empire.”

“Did he really?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? You just said he cares for me.”

“I did, yes. But I did not think he realized his affection for you. I thought he was in denial. Maybe he was and then when he captured you he realized the truth… He was not cruel to you at all?”

Byleth shook her head. “I mean he teased my flesh relentlessly until I begged him to fuck me but he refused to force himself on me. He gave me the option of staying with him or being in a cell. He even…soothed an extremely horrible nightmare I had. I was honestly a bit surprised by the whole experience. Sometimes I forgot I was a prisoner. He was sooo caring…”

Ferdinand gripped her tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head. “You must understand how I felt now...after I abandoned the Empire. Sometimes it is easy to think that one side is evil and the other good, but when you intimately know both sides...it is even harder.”

Byleth nodded. It really was. The next battle would be extremely difficult for her, especially if Jeritza and Hubert were on the other side. 

-

A few hours later they arrived at the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Byleth barely dismounted from the horse before she was picked up and crushed against a very warm body. The shock of blue hair immediately told her who it was.

“Byleth! I am so glad you are safe. I was so mad at myself for letting you get kidnapped!” Caspar said against her shoulder. 

“Caspar put her down. Give her a second to breathe before we start bombarding her with apologies” Linhardt said. 

Byleth looked at her scholar. His voice may have been bored but his eyes shone with concern. 

“Shut up Lin!” Caspar said as he placed her back on the ground. “You know you wanted to do the same thing.”

Linhardt narrowed his eyes disbelievingly but the second Byleth opened her arms he moved into them, gripping her tightly.

“See” Caspar said smugly. 

Byleth kissed Linhardt then pulled back to look him over. “Ferdinand said you were hurt pretty bad. Are you ok now?”

“A bit tender on my left shoulder but I am fine.” His longer fingers moved along her cheek. “What about you? I’d imagine being in Hubert’s hands was not pleasant.” Byleth frowned but did not respond. “He only kidnapped you, so he must have wanted something.”

“Edelgard wanted to talk to me. She had hoped that she could convince me that her cause was justified and that I should abandon the Church and Kingdom.”

“Did you get to speak with the Emperor?”

“No. I am not sure when I was supposed to. They never told me if she was coming to Aegir territory or if I was being taken to her. I’m not even sure how long I was gone…”

“About a week” Ashe’s voice said behind her. Byleth turned around and found herself pressed against his chest in a hug. “Byleth I am so sorry I failed to protect you. Please forgive me.”

Byleth kissed his cheek then pulled away, her eyes examining his well being too. “None of you need to apologize. These things happen. I am just happy to be back and that none of you died protecting me. I...I don’t know how I could handle that.” 

Ashe linked his hand with hers in that cute affection way he did with those he cared for. 

“Come on, I bet you’re hungry. We just finished preparing dinner” Ashe said.

Byleth ate some dinner under the heavy protection of Ashe, Caspar and Linhardt. They barely let her take a step without moving with her. It was kind of cute but a bit much for her liking. She was just grateful that Ferdinand wasn’t there as well. He went to take a nap right after they returned so he could take one of the night guard shifts.

Byleth walked to one of the small fires that the soldiers used to keep warm and relax by, her little guard in tow. She sat down on the bridge with her back to a supply box. Caspar sat on the box, and made sure Byleth was resting against his legs. Linhardt rested his head on her shoulder, taking a seat next her, and Ashe took her other side, linking his hand with hers again. Byleth stared at the fire, trying to push the thoughts of her time spent with Hubert and Jeritza out of her mind. They were her enemies…she needed to see them as such. 

At some point Byleth must have dozed off. She twitched in her sleep which affected the boys surrounding her. They all reacted as though something was wrong and she found three concerned pairs of eyes on her. Byleth frowned and stood up.

“You guys are being a bit over protective.” None of them responded. She sighed. “Do you know where I will be sleeping?”

“With me and Lin” Caspar responded. “At least until they set up a room for you.” 

“Great. Take me there” she demanded. 

It was Linhardt’s turn to hold her hand as he guided her inside the fortress and into a small room with two beds. The boys had moved the beds together, which Byleth immediately thought was cute. She almost smiled but remembered she needed to keep the stern look on her face. Ashe went to leave but Byleth pulled him inside with the other two.

Byleth closed the door and began stripping her clothes off. They watched her, unsure of what they were supposed to do. When she was done she stood in front of them, then slowly turned in a circle.

“Look, I am unharmed. Everything is fine. We now know how to plan for another possible Hubert kidnapping.” She turned back to face them then pointed at each in turn. “You three need to stop thinking of me as some breakable doll. You know I can take you all on at once.”

Caspar looked like he was torn between defending his abilities and pulling her onto the bed and fucking her. Linhardt was shaking his head as though he just now realized he was being over protective, but she felt his heated gaze on her bare flesh. Ashe looked like he was about to go into one of his long apologies but his reaction to the stern look in her eyes and the way his fingers twitched as though he was dying to touch her told Byleth he wasn’t going to say a thing. 

Byleth placed her hands on her hips. “Since you all seem to be speechless just nod that you understand me.”

Linhardt grinned at her insult, Ashe blushed and Caspar decided to be the one to finally reach out and pull her to them. His strong arms moved her into his lap on the bed and he immediately started kissing her. His lips were so hot and needy that she couldn’t help but moan. Byleth hadn’t realized she was a bit cold in her naked state, until Caspar touched her. He was always so warm, almost hot to the touch. His tongue danced along hers, almost trying to consume her, but holding back. 

“Mmmm….” Byleth opened her eyes and caught Linhardt’s. Desire coated his pupils and he moved to cup her chin to get his own session with her mouth. Byleth ran her fingers through his long soft hair, using the motion to move her tongue deeper in his mouth. 

Linhardt reached out and grabbed a hold of Ashe’s arm. The archer had been standing off to the side, clearly debating if he should leave or stay. Everyone one of her lovers abided by some unspoken rule. They didn’t touch her unless Byleth touched them first or one of her five partners asked them to join. Ashe had been following this rule apparently, waiting to see if his presence was requested. Caspar rarely waited for consent when Linhardt was present, hence why she was already in his lap. The scholar pulled Ashe to them, where Byleth immediately captured his lips. The archer almost fell into Byleth and Caspar as they unbalanced him with their movements. Ashe re-positioned himself and pulled Byleth against his chest so he could sink into her mouth more. 

Caspar started kissing her neck, while Linhardt moved to spread her legs and dip two long fingers between her. Byleth arched into all of their movements. Ashe shifted to the side so he could suck on her breast. Byleth caught Linhardt and Caspar sharing a glance. The blue haired man nodded and turned her chin slightly to catch his aquamarine eyes. 

“By, what do you want right now? You’ve been through a lot. Is this ok? The three of us?” Caspar questioned carefully, clearly trying to hold back the desire threatening his features. 

Byleth examined their patient faces. They had each stopped, hovering over her flesh, awaiting orders. Relief suddenly sparked through her. Relief that they were all ok and safe, that she was alright and back where she should be. Byleth attempted to sit up a bit so she’d be on their level. 

“I want all three of you.” She stroked Ashe’s face, falling slightly into his light green eyes. “I need all three of you. Need to know you’re alive and with me right now.”

Ashe kissed the palm of her hand and gave her one of his beautiful smiles. She couldn’t help but kiss him after that. Ashe had the best smiles. 

Linhardt moved behind her and pulled Byleth to his chest. He held her away from the other two for a moment, clearly wanting to say something. She glanced at him.

“Do you want me first?” she asked, picking up on the slight bit of possessive nature Linhardt occasionally showed to her since they reunited a few months ago. 

He didn’t answer but moved her to lay on her back then created a trail from her neck to her core with his lips. His long fingers wrapped around her thighs and his tongue dove in between her folds. Linhardt slowly ran his tongue along her insides, his thumb pressing against her clit. Byleth let out soft gasps as he worked. The scholar usually took his time with her, although he was clearly trying to hold back for the speed he wanted to go because she could feel his hands clutching her legs tightly. 

Caspar joined them with bruising kisses on her neck, while Ashe suckled one breast and kneaded the other. Byleth reached down and pressed Lin’s face deeper into her core. He groaned lightly, before wetting two of his fingers with her slick and pushing them into her ass. Byleth arched back, causing the other two to grip her tighter. These three worked well together. It made Byleth wonder if Linhardt occasionally invited Ashe into his and Caspar’s bed. 

Byleth couldn’t handle waiting anymore. She begged Lin to push her over the edge. He glanced up between her legs, stopping all his movements. His hands moved under her hips and he pulled her down on the bed, displaying strength no one would ever think he could possess. Linhardt pushed his long cock inside of her and Byleth cried out. It only took a few thrusts to get the heat in her stomach to erupt. Linhardt did not give her time to recover. He kept fucking her, his lips devouring hers as he worked. Byleth whimpered through the sensitivity, clutching his back. 

“Never again” he said against her neck as he gave her a second to breathe. “They will never capture you again.” His pace picked up and Byleth felt the heat again growing at her core. “I’ll do everything...I can…to keep you. Hubert won’t…fucking touch you...again” he growled. 

Byleth’s eyes widened. Linhardt rarely swore. It took too much energy. Right now he was fucking her to an almost Felix level of intensity. Caspar and Ashe had moved to the head of the bed to give them space. Apparently Lin was more upset then he led on to. He was practically losing himself. Byleth reached out and cupped his face in her hands. She was surprised to see they were a bit glassy and filled with pain.

“Lin it’s ok. I’m right here” she said stroking his cheek. 

The anguish dissipated from his features, but there was still some heavy emotion in his eyes. 

“I just…I cannot lose you again.” 

Linhardt’s lips found hers again, his thrusts resuming. Byleth wrapped her legs around his torso to pull him closer to her. His movements had slowed down but there was still desperation in them. She understood why he was acting this way but still it was just so out of character for him. Something about Hubert being the one to kidnap her, really bothered him. She’d have to ask him about it later, when they weren’t in the middle of something so pleasurable.

They both reached heightened bliss together, crying out so loudly the whole bridge must have heard. Linhardt gave her a sweet quick kiss then pulled out, rolling on his back and closing his eyes. He looked lighter, like he needed that to feel better. 

Byleth smiled then glanced up the bed. Caspar and Ashe were engaged in a heated make out session. Both moaning against each other's lips as their hands stroked the other's cock. Desire and heat immediately consumed Byleth at the sight. She had always wondered what these two would look like together. Now she knew and it was sexy. Caspar was always so dominating in his love play but Ashe was apparently able to keep up with him. It was kind of surprising. She knew how passionate Ashe could be, but she never thought of him as aggressive. Caspar must bring it out of him. 

Byleth took one last look at Linhardt, making sure he was out for a bit, then climbed to the top of the bed. Byleth ran her hand up Ashe’s back, touching his beautiful pale flesh. She always enjoyed the feeling of his skin. He turned at her touch and immediately kissed her. Caspar’s hands gripped one of her legs and arms and moved her in between them. He quickly claimed her mouth, while Ashe dipped his amazing fingers into her core and kissed her neck. 

Every time…every damn time Ashe fingered her, Byleth caved quickly. This was no different. The addition of Caspar’s greedy mouth and kneading hands just made it so much better. He took her cries, then when she stopped he immediately moved between her legs, licking up the slick from her orgasm. Byleth barely had time to whimper at Caspar’s tongue rubbing against her sensitive flesh before Ashe pushed his slicked up fingers into her ass. Byleth arched back and Ashe caught her lips. They were both so hungry for her, eager to please. Caspar wasted little time before pushing his cock into her sex. He shifted her to straddle him and started fucking up into her core. Caspar moved his body to give her the angle she loved and added his mouth to her breasts. All the boys seemed to have figured out that if they wanted her to orgasm quickly this was the position to get it. 

Ashe joined them by pushing his cock into her ass. This made Caspar slow his pace but he refused to give her breasts a break, his mouth sucking so hard she thought he might draw blood. They worked out a rhythm, one much faster then she was expecting. Again, Caspar seemed to bring out the more aggressive side of Ashe. His nimble fingers dug into her hips, his lips brushed along her shoulder as he bent down to fuck her harder. Wow, these two were good together. Byleth cried out and clamped down on them both, bringing them with her to sweet ecstasy. 

They collapsed on the bed, both guys keeping their lips pressed on some part of Byleth’s body. She felt infinitely better after having been with all three of them. They were alive and well. They didn’t die because they were trying to protect her. She thought maybe they would all calm down as well after being together like this, but apparently they needed more. 

Caspar pulled Byleth to her knees. He took her from behind, his pace still fast and needy. Linhardt approached her front. His cock teased her lips until she opened up for him. Byleth was already exhausted from the day’s travel and sexual escapades. She found it difficult to really focus on Lin’s cock, but he didn’t seem to mind. His long fingers stroked her face as she worked, occasionally moving through her hair. It felt so nice and somehow worked well with Caspar’s more forceful speed. The grappler started to groan low as he approached his second orgasm of the evening, his hands digging painfully into Byleth thighs. His cock was rock hard in her core. Byleth couldn’t help the moans she was emitting along Linhardt. His breathing was becoming heavy as she worked, but he was still stroking her gently, occasionally flexing his hand at her noises. Byleth came apart as Caspar filled her up, their moans mixing together. 

Linhardt moved away from her, giving her a moment to breathe. When he determined that she was back down from her high, he plunged his tongue between her folds and began licking up the mix of her and Caspar. Ashe caught her gasps with his tongue as he moved it along hers. Byleth reached out and laced one hand in his hair, pushing his mouth deeper against hers. Her other hand moved along his side, until she found his cock. Her fingers glided across his hard length, occasionally squeezing to get little gasps out of him. 

When Linhardt was satisfied he backed away and let Ashe have Byleth to himself for a bit. The archer pushed between her folds and moved both of her legs to hook over his shoulders. Byleth cried out as he pushed deep inside of her, bottoming out. Byleth watched Ashe’s face as he worked, his little groans increasing her pleasure. Caspar and Linhardt each latched onto one of her breasts. She was content to keep them there but she had something else in mind. 

Byleth took a handful of Caspar’s hair and pulled him off of her breast. He gave a little surprised yelp but noticed the grin on her face and followed her motion so she could whisper in his ear. The grappler grinned and moved off the bed. In the meantime, Byleth laced her hand in Lin’s locks and encouraged him to suck harder on her flesh. 

Ashe suddenly gasped and stopped. Caspar had returned with oiled fingers, which now pleased Ashe’s backside. The archer had a hard time focusing on Byleth. She didn’t mind. She was enjoying his facial expressions and noises. It was even better when he gasped loudly then bit his lip as Caspar pushed his cock in Ashe’s ass. The archer actually cursed, his head falling forward as his body tried to adjust to all the stimulation. Byleth shifted her legs off of his shoulders and leaned up to tease one of his nipples. Her tongue lightly traced the nub, occasionally sucking it. Byleth gently ran her fingers across his soft skin as Caspar began a steady rhythm. She shifted her hips up a bit to catch the grappler movements, allowing Ashe to focus on the pleasure instead of having to move too much. Linhardt decided that now was a good time to join in. He sat on his knees next to the wrecked archer and began sucking on his neck. His long fingers reached down and cupped Ashe’s testicles. The archer practically cried at the intensity of everything he was feeling. It didn’t take long for Ashe to completely break, his high pitched moans almost surpassing Byleth’s earlier cries in volume. Caspar followed closely behind, making Ashe whimper at still being fucked after such an intense orgasm. 

Caspar helped Ashe shift away from Byleth so he could rest. She smiled at the blissful expression on Ashe’s face. He deserved that intense session. The archer was always so loving and caring with his partners. Byleth was glad to give some back to him. 

Linhardt whispered something to Caspar. The grappler smiled softly and got off the bed. A moment later he returned with his and Ashe’s clothes. Caspar said something to Ashe who nodded and started putting his clothes on. When they were both dressed they each gave Byleth a kiss and bade her goodnight. 

“Caspar isn’t staying with us?” Byleth questioned. 

Lin shook his head, his long fingers tracing circles along her stomach. “I asked him if he’d let me be alone with you tonight.” He gave her a gentle kiss, his eyes catching hers. “It’s been so long since it was just you and I. I’ve missed fucking you then watching you fall asleep curled up on me as I chatted away about something I’m sure you didn’t care about.” He reached out and shifted her to her side. Byleth wrapped a leg around him, and Linhardt pushed his hard cock inside of her. “I just need you to myself for the rest of the night.” He thrusted up into her and she moaned. “Is that ok? My beautiful mystery.” 

“Mmmm...of course” she said, moving her hips along his. “I want you too.” She kissed him hard. “I always want you Lin.”

Linhardt moaned and kissed her passionately, his hips continuing to push his cock up into her. They fucked slow, savoring each other. Byleth was grateful to just have him. He was right, it had been too long. Linhardt was her first lover at Garegg Mach. She had been with him longer than anyone else. Her hand tightening on his back. Byleth was so grateful he was alive, that he was hers. She would do everything she could to keep him safe, to help him survive this war.

Byleth pushed Lin onto his back. She rode him as he sucked on her breasts. His cock was so unbelievably hard. Her orgasm ripped through her just as his did. They both moaned out in pure bliss. 

They both cleaned up then settled back down into bed. Byleth motioned for Linhardt to lay on her chest so she could run her fingers through his soft hair. He settled against her, lightly touching her stomach and placing kisses on her flesh. 

“You know before I met you I never thought I’d be someone happy with just one person. I mean I do not wish for only you but I can understand the benefits, the satisfaction in it.” Linhardt glanced up at her, then decided he needed to kiss her again. “I just mean that I think I could be incredibly happy with you, only you. I already told you I loved you but I’m starting to understand that there are levels and depths to the word, to the concept of love. I suppose I knew that before, especially after I saw you fall into that chasm...but I believe I confused a heightened level of love for loss.” Linhardt glanced up, trying to put together his next thought. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure what I am trying to say. I just wanted you to know the depths of my love.”

Byleth smiled and stroked his cheek. “I understand. I love you too.”

He sighed happily and laid down on his back, pulling Byleth over to rest on his chest. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. 

She was finally back where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write a scene with Ashe, Caspar and Linhardt, just because I wanted to. Also I realize that Byleth and Ferdinand as just incapable of having sex indoors. 
> 
> Next chapter back to one of my favorite threesomes with a whole lot of angry Felix. 
> 
> Also I am considering participating in Kinktober (I realize today is the first day...), using the cost of the crest system I created. It would be a bunch of one-off stories (within this world/storyline) and will include several characters I couldn't add into this Blue Lions route. Let me know what you guys think or if you foresee a particular paring that would work well. I'll have to flush out the other crests that I didn't discuss yet. 
> 
> Thank you all!!!


	39. The Angry Swordsman and the Exhausted Philander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is forced to wait at the great bridge for the rest of her army. Two of her partners decided to break from the army to get back to her faster. Instead of a happy reunion Byleth is forced to publicly reprimand one of them.

Byleth’s eyes took in mist covering the water under the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Despite her request to head back to the Gronder camp, she was forced to stay at the bridge, no one willing to risk her being captured again. Strict instruction came from both Seteth and Dimitri, that she was to wait at the bridge until the rest of the army arrived. Byleth considered overruling Seteth but she knew her guard would follow her again and she couldn’t bare risking their endangerment, especially now that she knew the Empire wanted her. Instead she worked her way into the guard schedule and assisted in daily training routines. Right now she was stationed at a guard post overlooking the south of the Airmid river. 

It was a calm, peaceful morning with a slight chill in the air for the summer month. Byleth found it all relaxing, maybe a bit too much. Thankfully she had a cup of coffee in her hand or she might drift off amongst all this peace. Her mind had been fixated on the upcoming battle...Fort Merceus. Although she enjoyed this quiet moment it was almost too much. She needed a distraction. Every time she thought of the battle she played out horrible scenarios where she’d have to kill Hubert and Jeritza. 

The wind shifted suddenly and a chill moved up Byleth’s spine. Shouting erupted from the bridge. Byleth shifted slightly her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“Your Grace!” one of the church soldiers yelled as he ran up to her. He stopped suddenly seeing death in her eyes. “Ah it’s not the enemy” he shouted quickly shaking his hands. “I am to relieve you of your post. You are needed below. There is a disagreement that you must attend.” 

Byleth took a deep breath and thanked the guard. As she walked quickly to the Alliance end of the bridge she could hear angry voices. Byleth was expecting to see a large group of people at the entrance of the bridge. She thought maybe the Church and Kingdom army had arrived. They were meant to today, but not till late this evening. Instead she caught a flash of turquoise and silver. Someone shouted the name of her beloved swordsman and Byleth was finally close enough to see what was happening. 

Felix must have rode ahead of the armies, eager to get to the bridge. The second he arrived he lashed out at Byleth’s guard for failing to keep her safe. Byleth got to the stairs and saw Felix shove Ashe hard against the wall of the bridge. Caspar was trying to pull him off of the bow knight. Ferdinand was slouched against a box, rubbing his jaw which had a painful looking red bruise on it. Byleth shouted Felix’s name but he either couldn’t hear her or he ignored her.   
Quickly she scrambled down the stairs and ran towards them.

“You failed her!” Felix shouted. “You were the scout. How did you not see them?!” 

“Felix we all failed. Stop taking this out of Ashe!” Caspar shouted, still trying to pull the angry swordsman off of the archer. 

Felix kept resisting, occasionally throwing punches towards the grappler, who easily dodged. Ashe on the other hand was just accepting the physical and verbal abuse of the mortal savant. Based on Ferdinand’s face he had equally accepted Felix’s anger. Byleth shouted again and this time she knew Felix was ignoring her. Just as Byleth got close enough to try to intervene she was pulled back roughly into an armored chest. She glanced up to see normally warm brown eyes holding a serious expression.

“You have to let him do this By. If you don’t it will get much worse” Sylvain said.

Byleth wriggled in Sylvain’s grasp. “Let me go! I can’t just let Felix beat on people because he is mad! They did nothing wrong.”

“Yes they did” Sylvain said sternly. “They are a part of your guard. They failed to protect you.”

“No! It’s my fault! I should have sent more scouts. I should have taken more people. I tend to ignore the fact that I am the acting archbishop and a highly wanted enemy of the Empire. It’s my fault!” she shouted hoping Sylvain would understand and release her. The redhead gritted his teeth in determination, but his eyes softened a bit, looking over her and holding her tight to his chest. 

At this point Felix had released Ashe and wiped around to land a punch in Caspar’s stomach. The grappler almost threw up his breakfast as he tried to relax the tension in his gut and breath. 

“I suppose it’s my turn” Linhardt said, freely approaching Felix and awaiting his punishment. 

“No!” Byleth shouted. She elbowed Sylvain in the gut, where his armor was weakest, forcing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to get out of. He tried to grab her arm, but was held back by the restriction of his armor. 

Byleth got to Linhardt just in time for Felix to reach out and grab the holy knight by the throat. Byleth had no idea what the best way to handle this level of angry Felix was. She’d only seen him this mad once, after his father died. At the time they left him alone, but he was only taking his rage out on innocent trees, not people. Just because the others were accepting his anger didn’t mean it was ok. 

Byleth reached out and grabbed his arm. Felix ripped it forward and swung his fist back. It caught her in the jaw as he pushed her down on the ground. Felix glanced back and noticed it was Byleth he hit. He immediately let go of Linhardt and moved towards her, his eyes wide. Clearly he thought it had been someone else trying to stop him. He must have assumed that Sylvain would keep her contained. 

“Byleth…” he said, reaching down to touch her, to help her. His hand was shaking with uncontrolled rage, but he was now finally trying to rein it in at the sight of her “Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

“No!” she shouted at him, stopping his hand from touching her arm. “This is not ok!” she said gesturing to her injured guard after she stood up. “I don’t care how mad you are Fraldarius but you can’t just show up and start punishing people!”

Felix looked taken a back for a moment then he growled. “They can’t just be forgiven so easily Byleth! You coddle them too much because you care for everyone! Someone has to shake them into realizing you are too fucking important to fall into the enemies hands! They should all be demoted, but here they are still pretending to protect you.”

“Felix!” Byleth growled. She knew he was upset, she would be too if he had been taken, but this was too far. He needed to cool off and calm down. How was he so angry to begin with? She had been back safely for three days now. He clearly knew that. “You need to calm the fuck down and stop abusing my guard, which I recall you are a member of. Considered that job rebuked. You are no longer a member of my guard.”

“What! You can’t be serious!” Felix said in a slightly higher pitched voice. 

“I am serious. These four are all in the same group as you. I need to know you can respect each other, which you clearly cannot do. I still trust them with my life because they are skilled and earned it. If you were there with us Felix, you would have also failed. Hubert was too organized in his plan.”

Felix’s eyes flared with anger and he started to protest but Byleth reached out and grabbed his collar, yanking him towards her. She slapped him hard across the face. Apparently violence was a language he understood so she needed to use it. 

“You would have failed. Don’t tell me you somehow would have changed things. You’re an amazing swordsman Felix but you’re not an invincible God. I am the one responsible for this failure, not them. Stop thinking you’re above them just because you are the most dedicated person in the world to training.”

Byleth watched Felix rub his jaw. All the fight had left him when she hit him. It had absolutely killed her to do it, but it worked. 

“If you want to be on my guard again you will beg these four for forgiveness” she said gesturing to the rest of her guard. “Until then I don’t want to see you.” 

Byleth turned her back to the swordsman and moved over to Linhardt to examine his neck for signs of bruising. Her hand was trembling as she touched his flesh. She wanted so badly to turn around and throw herself in Felix’s arms and beg forgiveness for slapping him, but that would defeat the point. Linhardt caught her shaking hand and kissed the palm. He pulled her close.

“Go calm down. I will tend to the others” he whispered. 

Byleth nodded and made to leave. Sylvain stepped in her path. He tried to reach for her but stopped when she spoke.

“No. You let him do this Sylvain. You didn’t try to calm the rage that has clearly been building since I was kidnapped.”

“Byleth what do you think I should have done? You know how he can get. I tried to talk to him, tried to calm him down. Nothing I did worked.” Sylvain reached for her again. She shifted out of his grasp but let him rest his hand on her shoulder. “Baby girl please. You have no idea how hard this has been. We thought they were going to kill you. We thought we’d never see you again, touch you again. Please don’t punish me. Please let me be next to you.”

Byleth sighed, unable to fight off his plea. He was right, she had no idea what they went through. They all must have thought they were about to lose her, again. Byleth offered a hand to Sylvain. He immediately laced his gloved fingers in it and followed her down to her room. 

Byleth closed the door and burst into tears. Sylvain pulled her against his chest. 

“Shh baby girl. Don’t cry. You did what needed to be done. There was no end in sight for Felix’s rage.”

“But I shouldn’t have done that in front of people. He is going to hate me now.”

Sylvain kissed her forehead. “Don’t be ridiculous. If anything he probably loves you more. You made him see his mistakes in a language he understands. I bet it won’t be long until you hear a knock at the door. On the other side will be a forgiven humble swordsman, ready to rejoin your guard and beg to be let into your bed.” Sylvain gripped her chin and made her look at him. “Do you understand? It will be ok. Felix could never hate you.” 

Byleth blinked back her tears, took a deep breath then nodded. Sylvain gave her a warm smile.

“Now, can I finally kiss you or should I be expecting a slap as well? I’ll be honest I wouldn’t mind. It could be pretty sexy in the right context.”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at his teasing. She lightly smacked his cheek and he grinned. The dark knight’s warm mouth consumed hers in the next second. The kiss was so intense it left her breathless when he pulled back. 

“Goddess baby girl. I’m so glad to have you back in my arms.” 

Byleth stroked his cheek, noting the deep lines of exhaustion on his face. “Did you ride all night? You look so tired.”

“I haven't really slept since you disappeared. In fact I think the only person who got any sleep was Felix. For once his crest’s needs were a blessing, the exhaustion of overuse forcing him to sleep.” 

Byleth kissed him gently. “You should clean up and get some sleep. I want to go check on my guard to see what damage my moody swordsman gave them. I’ll be back soon.”

Sylvain nodded sleepily and began to take the pieces of his armor off. Byleth took a deep breath and went back outside. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Felix using faith magic on Ferdinand’s jaw. It looked as though he had already apologized to them. Byleth moved over to the other three to confirm.

“Are you guys alright?”

“Yah nothing serious. He just needed to let off some steam. I get that” Caspar said. 

“It’s not like it wasn’t deserved” Ashe said.

Byleth growled at his comment. “Not another word about this. I’m sick of it.” She started to walk away but Ashe spoke again.

“He already asked for forgiveness. We all gave it to him then asked for our own.” 

Byleth sighed. She was happy to hear that Felix so quickly fixed his mess, but she really was sick of this whole self-deprecating shit. At least they all seemed to be on the same page now. 

“Fraldarius” she said coldly. “Where are the armies? How far out did you recklessly abandon them?”

Felix gritted his teeth, but did not look at her. Instead he focused on his faith magic. 

“They should be here by the end of the day” he said quietly. Byleth turned to walk away but was stopped by a rough hand on her arm. “Byleth, may I talk to you. Please” he said emphasizing the last word. 

Byleth sighed. She was still so mad at him but his please sounded desperate. It was a tone of voice he rarely let slip in front of other people and he was doing it around those he just threatened. “Fine but I need a bit and you need to bathe. I assume riding non stop from the monastery has you in an unpleasant state. The cold river waters should help cool you down.”

Felix grimaced but did not respond. He immediately walked toward the path that led under the bridge to the river. Byleth watched him leave then reached out to examine Ferdinand’s jaw. He winced slightly, the skin still tender.

“I told him to leave it but he insisted” Ferdinand said. 

Again, Byleth sighed and shook her head. She kissed his cheek then did the same to the other three, before going back to resume her watch post. 

Felix found her half an hour later. He looked significantly lighter in a white tunic, instead of his war outfit. His hair was down and damp and his face was scrunched up in pain as though he was suffering an injury. He stopped next to her, his eyes examining every part of her he could see. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked. Byleth shook her head, her gaze staying fixed on the river. His hand reached out to touch her but stopped and he sighed. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. But I’m not sorry for what I said to you. You do coddle people.” Byleth flicked her eyes to him for a brief moment, they narrowed. “But that’s not important. I apologized. Please let me be a part of your guard again. I want to, I need to protect you Byleth. You mean so fucking much to me. Don’t send me away again. Let me be next to you, always. At least until this fucking war is over. I’ll control my anger. I’ll work with the others. I know they are capable. I just…” Felix growled. “Will you please look at me!”

“I’m guarding my post.”

“You can look away for five fucking seconds. There are others here. You shouldn’t even be doing this anyway. Rhea never would.”

“My eyes are better than most.”

Felix growled again then moved to the other side of the wall. He shouted down below until one of the knights came up. “Will you please take the acting archbishop’s place for a few minutes?” He asked as nicely as he could at that moment. The man nodded and moved over to Byleth.

Byleth sighed. “You can’t just order people around Fraldarius. It’s not your fucking army.”

“Stop calling me by my last name!” he yelled. Felix reached out and grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward a room in the nearby turret. 

“Well I’m furious with you. I can call you asshole if you’d prefer but there are others nearby. How do you expect me to react when you abuse my guard in front of the soldiers?”

Felix growled as he opened the door and pulled her into the small room. “I already apologized. How many times do you want me to say it? I was an asshole. I’m sorry. Can we please move on?”

“No we can’t! You said I coddle and forgive too easily. Why should I just brush off your mistake? Shouldn’t I punish you longer? Isn’t that what you were trying to tell me so eloquently in front of those I command?” 

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Byleth please just tell me what else I need to do.” He suddenly gripped her arms painfully. “I’ve been in agony for a week now, not knowing what happened to you. I couldn’t think straight. All I knew was my anger and my sword. Dimitri refused to let me come after you. He made Sylvain and every other fucking solider keep an eye on me so I couldn’t leave. Now you’re in front of me and mad at me. I just need a fucking moment of you. I just need to know you’re ok and back with me. Tell me how to fix my fuck up as fast as possible.” 

Byleth examined his pained face. His vermilion eyes were burning with desperation. She wanted to reach out to him, wanted to smooth the deep creases of worry etched in his features. But Felix had made his point and she was trying to be set in her resolve, to be what he thought she should be. 

With a slightly shaking hand he reached over and stroked her cheek. “Baby, please” he said softly. “Please forgive me.”

Heat flared in Byleth’s body. Again his words got to her. She pulled both of her hands up and shoved him hard. Felix almost tripped but his lower back hit the small desk in the room, catching his fall. 

“You asshole!” she shouted and his eyes went wide. Byleth growled and closed the distance between them again, her hand wrapping into the collar of his shirt. “You can’t! Ugh! Every fucking time!” was all she got out before her lips crashed onto his. 

It only took Felix a second to shake off his surprise and wrap his arms around her waist. Their kiss was heated, sloppy and a bit painful but neither cared. The swordsman quickly switched their positions and cupped her face in both of his hands. Byleth was a bit shocked at the intensity flaring behind his beautiful eyes. 

“Never again. Promise me baby.” He stroked her cheeks roughly, his hands still trembling. “Until this war is over let me stay with you” he said softer this time.

Byleth gave him a gentle kiss. The deeper cause of his anger was finally releasing. It was fear. His fear of losing her again. Byleth knew that all of her partners took her three year absence pretty hard. With the exception of Dimitri, Felix had probably been the worst. She remembered what Sylvain told her, that the swordsman shut himself off to the rest of the world for at least two years. Felix was definitely the most passionate of her partners, his raw feelings constantly rising to the surface. Now it was at its peak.

“You can stay with me forever if you’d like” she said softly. 

Felix’s eyes widened slightly, clearly expecting her to still be mad at him. His lips crashed onto hers again, just as desperate as before. His hands kept her pushed against him, as his tongue danced with hers. He moaned slightly as they continued to devour each other. 

“Baby” he said gruffly when he finally broke their kiss. “I need you.” He kissed her neck, his hands traveling down her sides then up her shirt, one guiding her ass so that her core pressed against his already hard cock. “I need to be inside of you.” He started rutting against her, making her moan softly. “Please. Right now.” 

Byleth nodded her consent and he wasted little time pulling off her lower garments. He did not immediately push into her, instead took some time to run his tongue along her clit and suck a circle on her inner thigh. The second Felix pushed his cock inside of her, she felt the tense muscles of his back relax. They were connected and it soothed some of the pain of her kidnapping. One of his hands cupped her ass to keep her pressed against him, the other rested on her jaw so he could keep kissing her. Felix fucked her hard and fast, the small desk grinding along the uneven stone floor. Byleth was sure it was about to break, so she wrapped her legs around Felix’s just in case it collapsed under her. 

Felix’s moans were desperate and a bit higher pitched than normal, resulting in Byleth matching his. They both clung to each other, grinding haphazardly, kissing fiercely. Byleth climaxed in a heat wave of white. She felt Felix close behind but she pushed him back with her hand. His eyes flashed with concern for a moment. He must have thought she was about to punish him with orgasm denial. Instead Byleth got on her knees and playfully licked his testicles. Felix groaned as she teased him, his fingers lacing into her hair. Byleth flicked her tongue along his head a few times before sucking him hard to the point of release. Felix almost whimpered when he finally climaxed down her throat. 

Byleth leaned back, looked up at him and licked her lips. His pupils shot with feral need and he looked ready to jump her again. Instead, Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while he placed his cock back in his pants. Byleth took the opportunity to put her clothes back on before he changed his mind and fucked her again. She wasn’t in the mood to get caught by any of her soldiers. What they did already felt like too much of a test of faith. When she turned her attention back to Felix she noticed he was watching her, his fist clenched. 

“Baby” he said gruffly. “Do I need to apologize again? Do you...do you forgive me?”

Felix’s expression was an odd mix of sexually satisfied and uncertain. It almost made her laugh. In fact she just wanted to let go, to be happy in the moment instead of reminded of the separation. She was tired of the repercussions of her kidnapping. 

Byleth dawned her perfected neutral expression and pointed a finger to the floor. “Get on your knees.” Felix cocked an eyebrow at her but did as she requested. The swordsman looked up at her, clearly ready to place his palms together and beg, but he waited for her to speak instead. Byleth leaned back on the desk, noting it was not as sturdy as before. She crossed her arms and stared at him. Felix fidgeted and she tried not to smirk.

“What do you want me to do? Beg?” He finally asked. She didn’t respond, just continued to stare at him. “Baby what do you want? Why am I on my knees?”

Byleth pushed off the desk and moved towards him. She bent over and took his chin in her hand. “Because. I like you on your knees.” She shifted back and grinned at him. Felix’s brow furrowed together then shot up. The concerned look shifted to lust and he reached out and grabbed her legs, pulling her core into his face where he nuzzled. Byleth giggled and Felix flashed her a grin. He locked his arms around her and stood up, causing Byleth to fall forward. He let her weight shift in his hands until her stomach was lined up with his face. Felix planted a few kisses on the exposed flesh before letting her feet hit the ground. 

“Since when do you want forgiveness so quickly? Didn’t you just say I coddle people? I recall months ago you were punishing yourself and begged me not to forgive you. What changed?” Byleth asked.

The smile dropped from Felix’s face. “I realized that at any moment I could lose you again. After my father…I just don’t see the point in depriving myself of something I love so much.” 

Byleth stroked his face. “Then don’t act like an asshole and you won’t need to seek immediate forgiveness.”

“Tch...” he grumbled.

Byleth giggled and kissed him again. He relaxed into her mouth and tried to continue their earlier fun.

“Not here. I don’t need more public displays today.”

Felix gave her a lopsided grin then followed her out the door. 

“I’ll relieve the guy I put on your guard duty” he said sheepishly. 

Byleth smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s only half an hour more. Come find me when you’re done. I’m going to check on Syl. He was exhausted so I told him to get some sleep.”

Felix frowned. “I’ll need to apologize to him later…”

“Yes you will.” 

-  
Byleth entered her room to see Sylvain asleep. She smiled at his heavenly face then took her boots and armor pieces off and crawled in the bed with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his back. He jerked and whimpered her name. Byleth let go of him, afraid she had startled him. The next second his hands were on her face, his eyes wide. 

“Byleth?” he said breathy. 

She gently touched his hands. “I’m right here Syl.” His big arms suddenly crushed her to him. His face nuzzled into her neck and she could hear him smell her flesh. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing now” he said softly. “Just a dream.” 

Byleth frowned and lightly ran her fingers through his beautiful red locks. He sighed but his hold on her did not loosen. Byleth stayed in his death grip for a bit longer before wiggling. She cupped his face and fell into his warm eyes. 

“Baby boy I’m fine. I’m right here.” She checked his eyes for signs of understanding then kissed his wonderful lips. 

Sylvain sighed and melted into her kiss. His hands moved under her shirt and up her back gently. Byleth moaned softly as his leg pushed against her core and his kiss became more heated. She mimicked his movements, letting her hands glide along the warm skin of his back. Sylvain started removing pieces of her clothing. 

Byleth was surprised to notice that Sylvain’s fingers trembled slightly as he worked. Either he had not shaken off the effects of his dream or he was upset. She wanted to say something but she was afraid to stop him. Despite the obvious affects he was experiencing he seemed determined to get her naked. 

Sylvain’s practices fingers dipped between her core, while his mouth stayed locked with hers. He groaned as he worked her. Byleth could tell she was very wet from the combination of climaxing earlier with Felix and now Sylvain’s amazing touches. He used his slick covered fingers to wet the tip of his cock and pushed inside of her. Sylvain cursed, staying seated between her walls a bit as he wrapped their bodies together. 

Sylvain’s thrusts were deep and a bit sloppy. They matched his mouth and tongue as he worked to consume her. Byleth did her best to keep up with him no matter how breathless it was making her. She considered taking over but thought better of it. He needed this, just like the others did, to finally put some of his stress and worry away. 

Their desperate needy fuck session easily pushed them to the point of release, both moaning loudly against the others mouth. Sylvain refused to stop kissing her or let go of her in any manner after they were finished. If anything he was trying to keep the sex going.

After a while Sylvain slowed down, his body shaking, his mouth pulling away from her. He buried his face in her neck and hugged her body to the point of painful. Byleth’s shoulder felt wet.

“Syl?” she asked, trying to rub his back soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t…I can’t handle the possibility of losing you again.” 

He looked up at her with big tear-filled brown eyes and it immediately broke her heart.

“I’m sorry By.” He said wiping his eyes and loosening his death grip on her. He attempted to smile. “A grown man shouldn’t fucking cry. This whole thing has been extremely stressful. This wall I had up for Felix’s sake just broke… I’ve been trying to ignore how I feel.” Byleth wiped more of his tears as he continued to speak. “The sex...the release of it...having you again… I guess it just pushed all these emotions out. I’m sorry…” he said softly, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. 

“It’s ok. You never need to apologize to me about how you feel.” She kissed him softly then moved his face to get him to look at her. “I love you Sylvain. A moment of weakness in you would never change that. I’ll love you always.”

More tears filled his eyes and his body shook with the sobs he was holding back. Maybe she said the wrong thing… Byleth frowned and continued to rub his back and gently kiss his face. 

The door opened and Felix entered. His eyes went wide and he immediately rushed to Sylvain’s other side. He pulled his face from Byleth’s and made the redhead look at him.

“You held in your emotions didn’t you? Sylvain why in the fuck did you put yourself through that?” Felix asked as calmly as he could. He searched the dark knight’s face then crushed him in a kiss. “You fucking idiot...you don’t need to do that shit for me. Take care of yourself, please.” Felix said, stoking Sylvain’s cheek. The redhead didn’t respond, just let Felix be nice to him for once. 

The swordsman let him go, so Sylvain could snuggle back into Byleth’s neck. She sighed and kissed his forehead. Felix took his boots off and crawled into the bed next to her. He nuzzled the other side of her neck and gently stroked Sylvain’s arm. It was all so gentle and sweet, even for Felix. Byleth smiled softly and closed her eyes. 

-

As in tradition with these two, Byleth awoke to the feeling of fingers being pushed inside of her. Her moans felt other worldly for a moment as she slowly woke up. Two pairs of lips were on her neck and hands groped her breasts and ass. Sylvain’s warm lips captured hers as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock inside of her. Byleth whimpered at the sudden intrusion. He thrusted a few times before completely pulling out of her. Felix’s cock took his place. He started thrusting slow, his hand wrapping around her front to tease her clit. Sylvain shifted and teased her mouth with his cock. She opened for him and let him control the rhythm as her body completely awoke. Sylvain only fucked her mouth for a bit before pulling out and settling back alongside her. He pulled up Byleth’s leg and started pushing his cock into Byleth’s core. Byleth whined as he stretched her to fit both him and Felix. 

“I’m sorry baby girl…Claude told me…what you guys did with Dimitri” Sylvain said, letting out a breath when he was completely inside of her. Both Byleth and Felix were breathing rather heavily for barely moving. Sylvain cupped her jaw so she’d look at him. “Do you mind if we do this to you? Claude said it was fucking amazing and honestly Fe and I need this right now.”

“We need to feel completely connected” Felix added quietly against her shoulder. He shifted slightly, causing Byleth to whimper. 

Sylvain’s warm eyes stayed locked with hers, awaiting her answer. She bit her lip and nodded. 

“Please go slow” she managed to request before they started moving. 

Thank the Goddess that for once Felix Fraldarius took his time. He and Sylvain moved slowly, pulling their lengths down and pushing them back in. They both moaned and groaned against her flesh at the tight fit in her walls and feeling the other’s cock. Byleth savored the sensation of them pressing against her languidly, the pitches of their voices, the way their breath hitched, the grip their hands had on her flesh, the way in between thrusts Felix kissed her shoulder and Sylvain her neck. Byleth’s arm was wrapped around Sylvain, her hand laced in his hair. She wished she could touch Felix but her other arm was trapped underneath her body. 

Sylvain moved from her neck back to her lips and treated her to the slow, sensual kisses he did so well, occasionally having to pull back to catch his breath or moan at a particularly pleasing thrust. Felix’s hand was fondling the flesh of her breast, his heavy breathing washing across her back. Everything they did felt so fucking amazing. Byleth could stay in the wonderful bliss forever but her body was begging for release, for a break.

“Do you want to cum baby?” Felix asked softly. Byleth moaned and nodded against Sylvain’s lips. 

Felix shifted suddenly and pushed two slicked up fingers into her ass. Byleth broke her kiss with Sylvain and cried out. The boys both decided this was the perfect time to pick up the pace. Byleth screamed and Sylvain had to wrap a hand around her mouth. The orgasm was so intense. It refused to die down as the guys reached their own. All their voices mixed together in a chorus of pure bliss. The boy’s moans were so damn sexy that Byleth thought she might climax again with just the sound of them. 

They all lay together, a connected pile of limbs, sweat and heaving breathing. 

“Fuuuuuckk” Felix drew out behind her. 

“I never thought sex could feel better. I thought I had topped out but holy fuck” Sylvain said. “That might have been better than you two torturing me.”

Byleth couldn’t help but grin at his comment. Felix decided now was a good time to thrust up into her again. She whined, feeling a bit sore.

“I want to keep going…” he said softly. “I just want to keep fucking you both like this.”

Byleth shivered at his words. He kept saying things so tenderly. It was messing with her. 

“Fe, I want to kiss you” she said a bit more desperately then she intended, eliciting a little growl out of her swordsman which made her want him even more.

The boys pulled out of her and Felix turned her towards him. His lips caught hers and his cock immediately pushed back inside of her. She groaned then attempted to devour his mouth. Byleth cupped her hand along his jaw to keep his lips where she wanted. Felix’s hand gripped her hip, pushing his still half hard cock deeper inside of her. He didn’t thrust, just kept himself buried in her folds, kept them connected. 

Sylvain moved behind her. His lips touched the back of her neck then made a trail down her spine to her ass. He shifted her cheeks apart then began teasing her with his tongue. Byleth moaned, loving the fact that they both immediately wanted to keep touching her even after their intense orgasm. Sylvain moved against her back and decided that he too wanted to push back in between her folds. They all moaned as he rejoined Felix. Byleth was grateful that neither of them were back to their full potential, she needed a moment or two before they started thrusting again. Sylvain pushed two fingers into her ass and decided that was were he’d fuck her at the moment. Byleth moaned against Felix’s mouth, getting him to reciprocate in needy whines. Byleth started to move her hips lightly, feeling the boys shift inside of her. They both moaned and let her move as she desired. She wanted to take control like this.

Byleth tapped Sylvain’s shoulder in a gesture that told him to pull out of her. She shifted and straddled Felix. His rough hands moved up her thighs and rested on her hip, waiting patiently to see what she wanted. Byleth motioned for Sylvain to give her his cock so she could start sucking on it. He groaned as she bobbed on him, coating his impressive length with saliva. She pulled back then requested he rejoin them. Sylvain gave Felix a deep passionate kiss, getting a moan out of the swordsman, before he moved behind Byleth. They all groaned as Sylvain pushed his cock back into Byleth and along Felix. Byleth took a few deep breaths, noticing they were both harder then a minute ago. She reached out and pressed a palm against the meager headboard and started moving her hips. The guys both tried to move but she told them to stop. 

“Just relax. I want to feel what it’s like to ride you both.” Byleth said, continuing to move her hips slowly.

“Holy fuck, baby girl. You have no idea how sexy this looks from my angle” Sylvain said, his hand lightly slapping her ass. 

Byleth was already breathing heavy. That incredibly full feeling pressing against her stomach as she pleasured two people she loved so much. If she could, she’d keep doing this until they both climaxed but there was no way she’d last that long. Felix had reached up and pinched both of her nipples between his rough fingers. He lightly twisted and applied pressure as she moved. Sylvain had one hand resting against her clit, the sensitive bud brushing along it with each grind. His other hand was wrapped around her hip, a sort of support as she moved. They were both getting so hard in her now, their breathing growing heavy, mixed in with soft moans. 

“Fuckkkk” Byleth whined when she realized she just couldn’t keep going. It felt too good, her body too weak from earlier. Her arms trembled and she slipped forward slightly. 

“Baby let us take over” Felix said low and husky.

Byleth whimpered at his tone of voice then let her body relax against his, her head nodding consent on his shoulder. Felix’s lips found her neck, his hand moving down to her hips as he started to thrust into her. Sylvain pushed two fingers back into her ass, his other hand on top of one of Felix’s as he too started to fuck her. Byleth climaxed immediately, unable to handle all the pleasure. They both slowed down but she knew it was pointless. 

“Just keep going” she ground out. 

They both compiled and fucked her at a steady rhythm, her sensitivity pushed into overdrive. Byleth bit down into Felix’s neck, trying to stifle the high pitched whines she was making. Felix hissed out in pain but didn’t complain. If anything it helped push him to another intense orgasm, his moans vibrating against her neck. Sylvain immediately followed after him. His own high pitched cry filling the room. 

Byleth passed out on top of Felix, her body too drained from their wonderful intense session. 

Byleth woke up several hours later still on top of her swordsman. Felix was sleeping underneath her. Byleth smiled observing the peaceful expression on his face. Unlike Sylvain Felix did not look angelic in his sleep, he just looked calm. The chiseled lines of his face were more prominent at the angle she was at. Byleth shifted slightly to get a better look at him. If anything Felix just looked sexier while he slept. He was beautiful in his own dark and mysterious kind of way. Especially with his long raven colored hair that occasionally had a navy tint to it in certain light. Byleth ran her fingers through it and Felix sighed in his sleep. 

Byleth pushed herself up and was surprised to find little resistance. Usually Sylvain would wrap himself up in her and Felix but he was currently passed out next to her, his back to them. Byleth climbed out of the bed and bent down to see his face. Sylvain looked peaceful. He must have just been that tired. She lightly ran her fingers through his beautiful hair then went to get cleaned up and dressed. She had one more partner to meet with this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Felix and Sylvain way too much. I could write so many chapters with just these two. Originally this chapter wasn't meant to be just them but once I started it got super long. I swear we will get to Fort Merceus soon. (maybe the next chapter? It's not done yet so I dunno)
> 
> These next few chapters won't be released as fast as the others. Before I had a back log of chapters completed before I even started posting. Now I'm all caught up so there's a bit of a delay. Apologizes!
> 
> Again thanks for reading and for commenting!


	40. The Self-Depreciating King, the Devoted Wyvern Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Byleth is reunited with her King and her councilor, she notices something is wrong with the Sword of the Creator.

Byleth was in the archery training area they set up just outside the bridge on the Alliance side. Cyril, Leonie and Ashe decided to have a little competition and Byleth offered to be the judge. After her time with her Lion couple she became suddenly anxious to get the rest of her army back, specifically the King of Faerghus. How had Dimitri handled her kidnapping? It sounded like he was ok, especially if he had enough sense to command everyone to keep Felix in place. There was also the Knights. It was a wonder Seteth hadn’t immediately sent them out after her, although no one would have been as close to her as Claude’s little group of deer. That man really was quite the tactician. 

“Ha! Beat that!” Leonie shouted at Ashe. 

Ashe smiled. “I’m not sure I can.” He pulled back the bow string and let his arrow fly. 

Leonie cursed and narrowed her eyes at the man who could feign ignorance for so many things he was actually good at. Cyril just praised him with that pure honesty that he could never hide from his voice. 

“Ashe wins” Byleth said with a wink at her bow knight. He blushed lightly and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I want a rematch! In fact maybe we should switch to lances.” Leonie said with a smirk then immediately moved back to the bridge, dragging Ashe with her.

“Don’t count me out!” Cyril said running to catch up with them.

Byleth smiled as they ran ahead, like small children. Her eyes shifted to the archery targets. She grabbed a practice bows and decided to get some training in. Afterall she was the temporary wielder of Failnaught. If she had the legendary weapon with her, she would try it out right now. Luckily she had given it to Dimitri before they parted ways. She was certain if it was with her when Hubert captured her the Empire would have kept it. The only reason she supposed that the Sword of the Creator was still with her things was that they were hoping she’d join them. By not confiscating the weapon was them showing a sign of faith…or something like that. In fact she had no idea why they didn’t take such an important weapon. Especially if Edelgard could potentially wield it. 

Byleth stood lost in thought. She almost didn’t hear the footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. She shifted suddenly to see the person was rather close to her. In the setting sun, the first thing her eyes went to was the glowing red lance, then it settled on a beautiful ice blue eye. For once Byleth dropped all propriety that came with her position and leapt into the king of Faerghus’s arms. Dimitri immediately crushed her to him. He supported her body and maneuvered her face in line with his. A gloved hand stroked her cheek as he examined her face. Byleth smiled at him, causing him to bruise her lips with a desperate kiss. 

“Beloved…” he said softly, his forehead resting against hers. “I am relieved you are safe.”

Dimitri kissed her again then placed her back on the ground. Byleth examined his face and stature. The king was wound up tight. He said he was relieved but he did not appear to be. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

He shook his head. Instead of answering her question he reached behind him and unhooked a weapon from his back. Byleth smiled and took Failnaught. The relic came to life in her hands, glowing softly. Her heart filled with warmth thinking about her Almyran prince. 

“I kept it with me the whole time as you requested.”

“Thank you so much Dima.” He flinched slightly at her nickname for him. She reached out and touched his arm. He shifted from her and started walking back to the camp. Byleth furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what she did to upset him. She then chased after him. “Dima? Tell me what’s wrong.” She said when she caught up and wrapped both hands around his forearm. 

Dimitri didn’t look at her. It didn’t make sense. He just called her beloved and kissed her, why was he acting this way now?

“I apologize. I’m just tired from the journey.” He moved out of her grasp and headed toward the bridge.

When Byleth caught up to him again she was unable to press him for answers because she was suddenly surrounded by the Knight’s of Serios, the rest of her former students and a very concerned looking Seteth. Alois crushed her in a hug, followed by Catherine, Annette and Mercedes. After several minutes of convincing them she was fine, she let Seteth pull her off to the side. 

“Byleth I apologize for what happened to you. I should have seen this coming. I should never let you go off on your own. You are too important.” Seteth said.

Byleth rubbed her forehead. “Not you too. Seteth please I am done talking about this. I’d like to move on. I am one person. This could have happened to anyone. I’d like to focus on the war.”

Seteth frowned. “I understand but just know that I will not go along with another plan that puts you so far from the rest of us.” 

Byleth sighed but nodded. Seteth placed a hand on her lower back and moved her against him. Byleth was surprised by the sudden closeness. It was out of character for him. His hands lightly touched the exposed flesh of her back as he knelt down to whisper in her ear. 

“There was a spy among us. Dimitri and I stayed at the monastery to flush them out. Although it took some convincing to keep the king from rushing to your aid. It is my fault that we left so late but I thought the matter needed to be dealt with immediately. We could have easily fallen into another trap.”

“I understand. Did you catch them?”

“We did yes. There were three of them. Recent soldiers of the Dukedom that we reincorporated into the army. Apparently not everyone is happy with Dimitri’s return, but I suppose that is to be expected. There could be more. We must be extremely careful from now on.” Byleth nodded. Seteth stared at her a moment before caressing her cheek. “I really am relieved you are alright. Did they harm you at all?” She shook her head. Seteth kissed her lips softly then gave her a weak smile. “Good.” He let her go. “I’d suggest talking to Dimitri. He has taken the whole incident rather harshly. More so in terms of his own ability to lead.”

Byleth sighed and thanked Seteth for the update. Her eyes scanned the bridge for her King. He was speaking to Ferdinand. This couldn’t be good. Byleth approached them and could hear Ferdinand apologizing for failing to predict Hubert’s plan. Dimitri immediately assured him that ultimately the fault was his own. Byleth wanted to growl. Why were they all so willing to accept responsibility that was ultimately hers? This was too much. They were all just too much. So many of her beloved students were such beautiful souls that should not be involved in a horrible war. It made Byleth angry, which was good. If she wanted to get through this war she needed to remind herself why it was so important to defeat the Empire. 

“Excuse me” she said angrily, surprising both men and herself. “May I borrow the King?” Ferdinand smiled and bowed to them while Dimitri just looked a bit shocked by her formality. 

Byleth reached out and linked his hand with hers then pulled him down towards her room. She was grateful he followed willingly. She wasn’t in the mood to fight with someone who easily overpowered her. She was also grateful that Felix and Sylvain were awake and dressed when she got there. They both took one look at the angry expression on her face, then at the bewildered Dimitri and decided to excuse themselves. Byleth pushed Dimitri to sit on the bed so she could be eye level with him while standing. 

“I am tired...so tired of all the blame people are accepting on my behalf. It...was...my...fault” she said slowly and pointing at herself. 

“But I…”

“No! Please don’t make me argue with you too. I love you and I just want to be with you right now, not arguing about whose fault this whole thing is.”

Dimitri stood up much to Byleth’s chagrin. “I am sorry but I can’t do that. It was my fault. I should have known they would try to capture you. You are the heart and soul of this war effort. If anything you are more important than even I. I should have been the one to go to Gronder to prepare the front lines.”

Byleth groaned in frustration then let herself collapse on the bed. She should know better than to fight with him about this. Dimitri always was one of the most self-deprecating people she’d ever met. She glanced up at him, still tense, still looking like one wrong move and he might implode. For some reason he was back in his all black armor instead of the beautiful white and black set that Rodrigue had given him, the one that really made him look like royalty. His hair was also back in his face, absent of the hair tie. It almost felt like he was slipping away from her again when he looked like this… Pain settled in her chest, all the pain she had been trying to push out since her kidnapping, since she had to walk away from Claude. Her throat became dry and tight, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. No...she couldn’t cry right now. It would only make Dimitri feel worse. Her body trembled slightly at not being allowed to do what it wanted. Byleth buried her face in her hands and tried to focus on breathing. She sat that way for a minute, undisturbed by the other person in the room. In fact she almost thought he had left but eventually Dimitri knelt down in front of her, a rough hand on her cheek.

“Beloved...what’s wrong? Have I upset you? I apologize I did not mean to” he said softly, but with obvious concern. 

“Dima...please stay with me.”

He pushed her chin up a bit so she would look at him.

“What do you mean? Why would I leave you?”

Byleth couldn’t answer. She just stared into his beautiful ice blue eye, falling easily into its soothing nature. Eventually she leaned forward and placed a gentle shaky kiss on his lips. Dimitri held her there, returning her sweet kiss with some of his own. 

“I love you so much. I just need you with me” she finally said. “Please.”

Dimitri stared at her for a moment. “I should be the one saying that to you.”

Byleth realized that he was also trembling. She kissed his cheek and tried to soothe him with gentle strokes to his face and neck. 

“I...I was so angry with myself. I wanted to come after you immediately. Especially when Hubert taunted me with a letter. He referred to you as my beloved and I knew immediately that there were spies in my army. Seteth convinced me to stay and find them in case we were walking into a trap. I had to…keep Felix and Sylvain from running after you too. I...hurt Felix. I’m sure he’d never tell you but I had to stop him…I almost...broke his neck with just my hand” he said suddenly shifting away from her and staring at his hands. “If it wasn’t for Sylvain and Seteth...I…” Dimitri stood back up and moved toward the door. “I need to go. You should be with them right now. Not me. In fact you should just leave me be until this war is over. I cannot keep you safe.”

“What? No!” she shouted and moved quickly in front of the door. 

Dimitri sighed. “You know I can move you. Please do not make me.”

Byleth couldn’t hold back anymore. A flood of tears poured down her face. This was exactly what she was afraid of. He was reverting back into himself. He wasn’t back to feral but this was still a bad sign. A couple more horrible incidents and it could happen. Byleth clung to him, determined to not let that happen. 

“Felix forgave you didn’t he?” she asked, hoping that her swordsman had pulled through. “He understood why you had to use such force. If he ran out on his own he could have been killed. I...I had to slap him earlier… He was trying to beat up my guard.” 

Dimitri didn’t respond right away, just furrowed his brow. “That is my fault too. All the built up rage he has is because his father sacrificed himself for me, for our cause.”

“No!” she shouted again. “That wasn’t your fault either. That was Rodrigue’s choice. You know that. Please Dima don’t do this again.”

“Again?” Dimitri leaned down to look into her eyes. “You’re afraid I’ll return to that beast, is that what this is?” Byleth bit her lip and nodded. Dimitri sighed then attempted to give her a weak smile. He suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap. “Beloved, you never have to worry about that. As long as you are with me I will never become so dark again.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck. “I will always be with you.” He embraced her. “Just please don’t push me away right now. We need each other. I need you. Stay.”

Dimitri kissed her cheek then pulled back to look at her. “If you truly want me after everything that has happened I will stay.”

“I always want you.”

“And I always want you. I need you Byleth more than you could ever need me. If you don’t want me to leave you I never will.”

“You better not” Byleth said teasingly, trying to shake off her sadness. Dimitri smiled and her body grew warm. That’s what she needed, her sweet smiling king. 

Byleth stood up and started pulling at the pieces of his armor. She wanted to feel his warmth without all this gear. Dimitri helped her until he was down to his shirt and pants. Byleth straddled him again, happy to actually feel his heat, and kissed him passionately. His hands moved to her back and pressed her tighter against him, his tongue diving deep into her mouth. 

Suddenly Dimitri became ravenous. He tried to devour her mouth as he pressed her close against him, his hips moving up along her core, his hands digging into her flesh. Byleth could barely breathe under his passions. They sparked need and desire in her and she tried to match it, tried to tell him through her actions how much she loved him. 

The king started pulling pieces of her clothing off, almost ripping them. Byleth worked his at the same time, revealing that chiseled, muscled and scared body she adored. She had little time to enjoy the view before he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Dimitri wrapped his arms under her legs, spreading her open for him. His tongue dove between her folds a few times testing her readiness. When he was satisfied he slowly pushed his massive cock inside of her and Byleth almost screamed. Somehow she forgot to consider how sore she was from two rounds of having both Felix and Sylvain inside of her sex at the same time. Dimitri didn’t notice her pain and preceded to fuck her at a fast passionate pace. Byleth didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. Instead she dug her nails into his forearms and clenched her teeth until the pain shifted to pleasure. And when it did, wow the change was drastic. Heat pooled in her core, ready for release. Dimitri was hitting her so deep, his breathy moans driving her crazy. They both climaxed together then Dimitri pulled her into his lap, keeping them connected.

“I love you so much Byleth” he said in between soft sensual kisses. “I should have told you this before but I thought it could wait.” He kissed her again then placed his hand on her jaw so she’d look at him. “But then you were taken and I…” He hesitated and Byleth stroked his cheek. “I want to marry you when this war is over. I want to make you my queen. I don’t care if you become the archbishop. I don’t care if you want to go back to being a mercenary. I don’t care if you continue your relationship with the others. I just want you so badly. I want us to have a family with lots of children. I want us to all be connected with Claude.” He placed his forehead on hers. “The three of us, forever... I want it so badly my chest hurts. I almost can’t breath thinking that it might not happen. When you were captured I thought you would never know any of this.”

Byleth kissed him then gently pulled off his eyes patch so she could see his whole face. “I want that too Dima.”

“You…you do? You’d actually want to have a child with someone like me? Someone who…”

Byleth silenced him with a kiss. “Someone who is as beautiful and wonderful as you? Of course I do. You’d make such a wonderful father Dimitri. If anything you should be concerned about me as a mother, as a previous mercenary and current holder of unknown powers.”

Dimitri looked at her like she was insane then smiled. “It is amusing that you think you would be the problem parent in this scenario.” 

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t think so. You’re so proper and were raised in a noble household. Plus you have such a big heart Dima. You would have so much love for our children.”

Dimitri smiled again and stroked her cheek. “I think you are the one with the big heart. I mean you are in love with five men and have the love of so many others. I know you’d make an excellent mother and…” He swallowed realizing she never commented on the fact that he wanted to make her his wife. 

Byleth tilted her head slightly, not sure what he was going to say or why he stopped. Instead of pressing him she moved her hips slightly, feeling his cock still inside of her. Dimitri breathed out, his hips shifting against her core. Byleth bent down and sucked on his neck, causing him to shift back on his elbows so she could have access. He groaned softly as she continued to explore his neck and chest with her mouth, slowly grinding her hips along his quickly growing erection. 

“It’s too bad you can’t impregnate me right now” she said against his flesh. Her grinds had become long and hard, really rolling her hips along his dick. “I’d love to have your seed blooming in me at this moment.”

Dimitri’s breathing grew heavy and he let out a little whine at the picture she was painting for him. He shifted and grabbed her ass in his large hands. Dimitri lifted her up and slammed her body down on his cock. Byleth cried out at the sudden change. He did it again, this time thrusting up to meet her. Byleth had to place her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he kept repeating the process. It felt amazing to be clashing together like this, even if it rattled her teeth a bit. Dimitri was moaning low and often. His breath and hair teasing her chest as he worked. The intensity of their movements and recent conversation helped them climax together, their cries uninhibited. 

Dimitri laid her back down on the bed and kept fucking her. Byleth whimpered at her sensitivity but he did not stop. Instead he kissed her hungrily, stealing all her cries. Byleth grabbed a handful of his amazing ass so she could feel his muscles work as he fucked her. Her other hand dug into his hair, occasionally pulling it back to get throaty groans out of him and give herself a second to breathe. She loved when Dimitri got like this. Something deep down in him ruptured into this passionate almost insatiable man. It always happened when they got emotional. He just kept going until his body gave out.

Dimitri placed a hand under her ass and rolled her rear up slightly, trapping her legs against his chest. He shifted so he could push his cock deeper into her core and hit her clit at the same time. Byleth moaned nosily as he worked, extremely enjoying this new position. It felt so damn good that she screamed out as a haze of white washed over her. Dimitri let her legs go then rolled her body over so she lay on her stomach. He began fucking her again, another extremely pleasing angle for Byleth once she shook off her sensitivity. Byleth bit into the comforter of the bed, trying to keep back her high pitched cries. Dimitri was determined to make her scream so loud with his deep fast thrusts that the whole bridge would hear. He finally reached his own bliss and pulled her along with him. He made sharp moans as he pumped his seed into her. 

The King collapsed on the bed next to Byleth, pulling her body to follow his movements so they stayed connected. His warm chest pressed into her back as one of his large hands rested on her stomach. Dimitri nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly. Byleth hummed at the wonderful feeling of him wrapped around her. 

They stayed like that for a while until Byleth wanted to face her lover so she could kiss his chest. She leaned on her elbow and lightly ran her fingertips across his cheek then along his jaw. His eyes were closed, the scarring on his left eye very visible. Byleth placed a gentle kiss over the injury. Goddess she loved this man so much, loved every part of him. Even the darkness that destroyed everything in its path. She understood Dimitri, knew what pulled him down such a terrible road. Byleth would do everything she could to keep him in the light for now on. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his flesh bared. She wanted to keep it that way. 

Byleth rested her head next to his, occasionally adding more gentle kisses on his cheek and whispering her love for him. The arms wrapped around her body would tighten each time she said she loved him, his own version of returning her feelings in his exhausted state. He must have been just as worn out as Sylvain. Byleth waited until she heard low and long breaths escape him before she got cleaned up and dressed. Something had just occurred to her and she needed to seek out a certain crest scholar. She grabbed the Sword of the Creator and Failnaught and left to search for Linhardt.

Byleth found the sleepy scholar in his room looking over a pile of notes. He was surprised when a hand rested on his shoulder, clearly not realizing he was no longer alone.

“What are you looking at?” she said after placing a long kiss on his soft lips. 

“These are just some of the many notes I took about your crest while researching. Specifically these are ones that I had to abandon at Garegg Mach when I was forced to leave the officers academy. I have a feeling that Hubert read their content after the Empire took over the monastery. They were out of order. I want to see if I left anything important for his snake eyes to find.”

“Did you?”

“I’m not sure…I believe there might be some missing.”

Byleth leaned against the small desk. “Did you know Edelgard also possesses the Crest of Flames?”

Linhardt’s eyebrows shot up. “What? How is that possible? She has a minor Crest of Serios... so that would mean she has two crests… How do you know this?”

“I found out during my captivity. Hubert cast a few spells on me and I caught a glimpse of his notebook.”

“What!” Linhardt said, suddenly standing. His hand caught her jaw and forced her eyes to look into his. “Hubert cast spells on you?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I...I don’t know I was just so happy to see you…”

“Do you know what he did?”

“It felt like something you normally do.”

He gripped her shoulders suddenly. “You’re sure that’s it?”

“I...well no. After I escaped my crest demands were off. It was almost like when I first merged with Sothis. I could barely function long without sexual release.” 

“How long did it last?”

“Only a day. Before that Lysithea said I had a mild poison in my system. I thought that might be the cause of it.”

Linhardt called forth his faith magic. It washed over her quickly like a small wave. His eyes closed and he focused on his spell. Byleth stood still, afraid to move, afraid something was wrong. Linhardt took a deep breath and crushed his lips to hers. 

“Thank the Goddess. Whatever he did is gone. I should have checked you earlier… I should have known he’d do something to you.”

Byleth frowned. She didn’t think Hubert would actually hurt her but then again her thoughts on the man had been compromised when she spent a great deal of time wrapped up in his flesh, feeling how sweet and wonderful he could actually be. 

Linhardt looked behind her and cocked an eyebrow. “Why did you bring both of your relics here?” He said as he moved toward the bed to examine the weapons. 

“Well I just got Failnaught back when Dimitri arrived this evening. When he gave it to me it lit up, omitting its normal warm glow. I realized then that something was off. I feel...a certain connection to all the hero’s relics. Although they are all different there is also a familiar power signature within each one.” Byleth reached down and wrapped her fingers around Failnaught. The warm glow of the relic filled the room and Byleth couldn’t help but smile, her mind filling with Claude’s beautiful grin. “If I have it activated like this can you sense its power?” she asked.

Linhardt did not hesitate for a second. His long fingers wrapped around the weapon and his eyes lit up. “Why had I never thought of this before?” he said, shaking his head. “I’ve always wanted to feel the power of a relic but kept trying to use my own crest to bring it forth. This...this is something else.” 

“Close your eyes and concentrate on the power” Byleth said. 

Linhardt compiled but not until after he had wrapped his other hand around her wrist and unleashed his observation faith spell. Byleth let him focus on the power for a minute then she let go of Failnaught and grabbed the Sword of the Creator. Linhardt repeated what he had done before but this time he immediately let go of the relic 

“Do not touch that” he said wide eyed. “It’s been cursed, recently. I’m assuming Hubert had access to your sword?” Byleth nodded. “Was it easy for you to get it back when you escaped?”  
Byleth nodded again, biting her lip this time. Linhardt cursed. “Leave this with me. I’ll send word to Lysithea and Hanneman. Hell, I’ll go find Annette right now. We need to break this curse before you use this relic on the battlefield again. Did you use it when you escaped?”  
Byleth nodded again. 

That was why even after Lysithea dissolved the poison in her system she was still being affected. Byleth wasn’t sure how she felt about this information but she should have known Hubert would do something like this. He was a very smart man. He knew she wouldn't switch sides so he put this contingency plan in place. It didn’t seem like the curse was meant to physically harm her, just bring the side effects of using her power and relic into full force leaving her incapacitated. She’d be a weakened commander, potentially endangering all those she commanded and letting her open for an easy recapture. If Byleth fell it would also distract at least four of the other powerhouse commanders on the battlefield; Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain and Seteth. It was an extremely clever plan. In fact it made her think this was his goal all along. Maybe Edelgard never wished to talk with Byleth… Hubert was just using her as a tool to stab at the heart of the Kingdom and Church. Byleth gripped her fists tightly together. She held back a growl. What she really wanted to do was scream and punch something. 

Byleth didn’t not care much for her own life, she never had. If the sword was meant to poison her, kill her, this wouldn’t bother her. Instead the curse was meant to harm everyone else by knocking her down in the middle of battle. She knew how they would all react. Whether or not they dropped ranks to check on her, it would still be a distraction. One that might cost them an arrow to the throat or a lance through the heart, or the entire battle. Byleth hated to admit that she held enough importance to cause something like that but unfortunately it was true. She was the acting archbishop of the biggest religion in Fodlan, possessed power from the Goddess Sothis, and managed to have the love of the King and some of the future leaders of the Kingdom. If the Empire just killed Byleth there was a chance the Kingdom and Church could still rally. But if you disabled her in the middle of battle, you might get possession of all the commanders you need to end the war in one day. It was smart… It would even prevent her from using the Divine Pulse, at least more than normal. Hopefully Hubert didn’t know about that... 

Byleth glanced at Linhardt, about to question if that was the information that was missing. She was met with a soft expression and loving deep blue eyes. Linhardt stood up, his fingers lightly touching her clenched fists. 

“It will be alright. I will fix this. I cannot promise it will be in time for Fort Merceus but you have Failnaught now and you’re the best sword wielder in all of Fodlan. You don’t need the Sword of the Creator to win.” His forehead rested on hers. “I apologize if I left you exposed somehow by not being able to collect all my notes. I should have told you to take them out of my room or destroy them but I had no idea how bad everything was going to get. I was selfish… My fascination with your power and what that meant for crests outweighed my concern for discovery, for exposing you. I’ve only realized recently that there is more to life than scholarly endeavors. I thought I could keep myself buried in them until the day I die.”

Byleth sighed and unclenched her fists. She lightly kissed Linhardt then moved to pick up Failnaught. “Are you sure this curse can’t hurt you if I leave the sword with you?”

“I believe it is tuned to you specifically but I will not touch it until I have some way to remove the curse. I will let you know when I need you.”

Byleth picked up the Sword of the Creator and leaned it in the corner of the room. 

“You look rather angry” Linhardt observed, his sleepy scholar expression back in place now that all the drama was done. “Perhaps you should go find your angry swordsman. Or you could stay with me and drink tea while lying in bed.”

Byleth gave Linhardt a soft expression. She lightly touched his cheek then kissed him again. “That sounds nice Lin but I need to let off some steam and get re-familiar with my silver sword again. Maybe later.” 

Byleth decided that Lin’s first suggestion was the way to go. She found her angry swordsman sitting by a fire with Sylvain. They were both meticulously sharpening their weapons and re-wrapping handles with leather straps. It was rare to see Sylvain doing this. He must be worried or Felix forced him. Either way they were both transfixed in their task. Sylvain almost jumped when Byleth ran her fingers through his beautiful hair. He smiled when he noticed her and immediately pulled her into his lap.

“Ah baby girl. Just the distraction I needed.” 

Felix audibly scoffed next to them but didn’t say anything. Instead his eyes fixed on Byleth and the glowing bow in her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Felix asked.

“You feel awfully tense” Sylvain added, his large hand rubbing her thigh comfortingly. 

Byleth sighed. “Oh it’s nothing. Just found out my sword was cursed by Hubert. I might not be able to use it in the upcoming battle. Linhardt is trying to figure out how to remove the curse.”

Felix and Sylvain exchanged a glance. Sylvain’s large hand cupped her jaw and made her look at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked with big worried brown eyes. Byleth nodded.

“I’m just angry that’s all. I’d like to punch something. That’s why I’m here.” 

“Well then I take it you want your broody swordsman for that task. Can’t say I’m your guy on that one.”

“I’m not broody!” Felix defended with a growl, visible anger sweeping over his expression as he moved closer to Byleth. It was his turn to grip her chin so he could look at her. “Are you sure this curse isn’t affecting you?”

“I am. I know what it does. I felt it right away as I tried to escape the Aegir home. It only affects me if I use the sword.”

Felix’s intense vermilion eyes scanned her face a bit more before he released it. He stood straight and offered her a hand. “Come on. I’m mad now too. Let’s go train. Besides I think I have something to replace your sword for the time being.” 

Byleth almost smiled at him. She loved when Felix was angry on her behalf although in this case he was also still angry about the kidnapping. Byleth gave Sylvain a quick kiss then placed her hand in Felix’s. 

\--

After she completed her fast and brutal training session with Felix, they returned to her room. The barely queen sized bed was already occupied by Sylvain and Dimitri, both passed out. She had forgotten that all four of them were basically sharing this room together. The two guys already took up most of the bed. Felix moved over to Sylvain’s side and jabbed his ribs. The redhead groaned in his sleep then looked at the swordsman.

“Move over, the four of us need to share this bed” Felix said.

Sylvain reached out and yanked Felix down next to him, wrapping his arms and legs to entangle the swordsman. Felix cursed and tried to wiggle out of Sylvain’s surprisingly tight hold. Byleth let out a little giggle, getting her a glare from Felix. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek then moved over to Dimitri. The King’s good eye cracked open when she lightly touched his shoulder.

“I’m sorry to wake you but can I sleep on your chest?”

He smiled softly and moved onto his back. Byleth carefully climbed on top of Dimitri, his hands keeping her steady as she got comfortable. They shared a quick kiss then drifted off to sleep.

Byleth woke up a few hours later covered in sweat. It was the peak of summer and she was crammed in a bed with three very hot blooded men. She glanced up at Dimitri who did not seem affected by the heat. The other two were also asleep. How in the world could they sleep in this heat after spending most of their lives in the cold of northern Faerghus? As careful as she could, Byleth climbed out of the bed. She needed to cool down or she’d never fall back to sleep. A dip in the Airmid river should do it.

Byleth made her way out of the bridge rooms and up top. She wasn’t surprised to see many of the soldiers awake, playing cards by the fire or on guard duty. What did surprise her was the site of her advisor bent over a map and several notes. How was Seteth still awake after a full day of travel?

Byleth moved over to him and gently touched his arm. “You know not sleeping will affect your ability to help guide me” she teased. Seteth caught her smile and a sheepish expression took his face. 

“My apologies but I couldn’t sleep. It’s a bit too warm this evening.”

“Yeah...that’s why I’m out here. I was about to go for a dip in the river. Care to join me?” Byleth said, offering her hand to him. 

Seteth stared at it. “I don’t think it would be good if we were seen together…” 

Byleth scoffed. “No one else will be down there right now. Besides if anyone here thinks I’m some holy pious ruler still I’d be surprised. We are way past that with my previous mercenary life and lusty crest demands. I told you before the archbishop is not the position for me if the church followers want a pious leader.”

Seteth sighed and shook his head. “Very well.”

Seteth did not take her hand but he did follow her down to the river after grabbing a few towels. Byleth was right, no one else was down here at this hour, most likely because of how dark it was, only bits of moonlight illuminating the water. Byleth immediately started pulling her clothes off. Seteth watched her, catching glimpses of her pale skin before she dipped a toe in the water.

“Ah it’s so cold. Come on or are you going to get in the water with all your clothes on?” she teased. 

Seteth chuckled and stripped down. He shivered when his feet hit the water but pressed forward until he was in up to his waist, lowering his knees down to completely submerge. Byleth did the same, her head breaking the surface after a few seconds.

“Wow this feels great. I could stay here for hours” Byleth said. She glanced at Seteth who was watching her with an odd expression on his face. She cocked her head slightly, confused then moved closer to him. “Is something wrong?”

Seteth’s hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled her to him. His lips suddenly crashed onto hers as their naked bodies met under the water. Byleth moaned as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Every touch of his body against hers felt electric with desire.

“I apologize” Seteth said, when he finally pulled away. “I just needed to feel you like this.”

Byleth smiled then lightly brushed another kiss on his lips, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. “I understand. I’m sorry you had so much on your plate when I vanished. If it’s within my power that will never happen again. You already do some much for me and Fodlan. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

His lips found her neck and he whispered, “Stay.”

“Huh?” Byleth asked, confused.

“Stay with the Church, even if Rhea returns to her post. I know you don’t see it but you are a beacon of hope for the Church. Your skills as a leader, your confidence in your abilities and those who fight for you, the fact that you have the power of the Goddess, you are quite the force Byleth. Everyone respects you, even those that know about your sexual affairs. You exude love and understanding, more than Rhea ever did. It’s hard not to want to fight for you, to fight for what you stand for.” 

“I have not considered what I’ll do after the war. A lot of it depends on Rhea. We know she is in Enbarr thanks to Claude’s spies. If she returns as the archbishop I’m not sure what else I can offer the church.”

Seteth’s grip on her body tightened. He moved her legs around his waist so he could hold her better. “You wouldn’t want to be a knight? You could take over your father’s position as captain.”

Byleth smiled. “That doesn’t sound half bad, but you forget that I don’t really trust Rhea. She’s the reason I’m…so different, that I was void of emotion for most of my life, that I’m constantly wrapped up in things I don’t understand. Now, if you were to tell me that you would become the next archbishop, I would consider serving under you.” Byleth said then placed a kiss on his chest. 

“Byleth…” he said, his voice soft. “I don’t know if our roles could so easily be reversed.” He shifted her weight against him, rubbing her body along his very obvious erection. His lips returned to her neck. “It would be difficult for me to not drop on my knees and worship you if you asked.” Byleth moaned as he licked along her collar bone, his cock now pushing against her swollen lips. “I’d do almost anything you ask of me, no matter what your position is.”

Byleth eye’s shot open from their desire half-lidded state. “What? I’m not sure I understand what you are saying.”

“Byleth, I will always be yours to command. I’ve decided that no matter what happens I will tie my fate to yours. I will help you no matter what path you decide to go down, even if that means leaving the church. Our future is yours to determine.”

“Seteth? I…I don’t understand. You are so dedicated to the Church. Why would you abandon it to stay at my side?”

“I will always be dedicated to the Church no matter where I am, but a new age is upon us, no matter the outcome of this war. It will soon be time for others to guide the Church. Besides no matter how much I consider Rhea to be family I find it difficult to continue following her. Some of the decisions she made before her kidnapping did not sit well with what I believe to be the best for this country and the Church. I no longer understand her. But you…” He stroked her cheek. “You, I understand. You have such a big heart Byleth. You try to understand everyone and make decisions for the greater good. You fought so hard to pull Dimitri back into the light and save Faerghus. You, my love, are more pure in your choices than Rhea or I have ever been. That is why I was suggesting you stay with the Church. But no matter your choice I will not abandon you. I find you so alluring, so passionate, so fascinating a creature. I’m not sure I could ever commit myself to someone. I have…lived countless lives already, seen so many things, so many people. None of them shine as brightly as you. It is why I do not believe I can pull myself from you.”

“Seteth…” Byleth said running a finger along his chin while tears filled her eyes. “I…”

Seteth placed a finger over her lips. “Please do not feel obligated to say anything. I meant for this to be a one sided conversation, for me to explain my decision to you. Now…” his lips brushed her neck again. “If you’ll allow me.” His body moved her core against his cock. “I’d like to worship you physically.” 

Byleth whimpered as the tip of his cock pressed teasingly into her entrance. She shifted her body to push more of him inside. He groaned and continued to kiss her neck. Byleth grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back, allowing her to claim his mouth.

“I love when you worship me Seteth but don’t think I’m ok with it being one way.” Byleth grinded along his cock, her lips now finding his neck. “I want to worship you too.” 

Seteth pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her hard. His hands moved her hips up and down on his length. Both of them were moaning as they kissed, gripping parts of the others flesh they could. The cold water felt so amazing on their hot skin, another pleasing sensation to add to the experience. This wasn’t exactly what Byleth had in mind when she came down here but it was not a disappointing outcome. The way Seteth was moving her, the feeling of their lips savoring the other was fantastic. Byleth’s orgasm ripped through her, her cries muffled by Seteth. 

The pious man stopped his thrusts, settling for soft kisses along her collarbone while Byleth came down from her high. Seteth then lifted her off of his dick and set her feet on the river bed. He turned her around and kissed her shoulder blades. Seteth lifted one of her legs and pushed his cock back inside of her. He fucked her for a bit while holding her leg, his cock hitting deep inside making Byleth whimpered. Then he lowered her leg and grabbed both her arms. Seteth shifted her body forward, forcing her chest to hoover above the water, her hard nipples occasionally dipping into the cool water. The pious man took a page out of Felix’s book and fucked her at a brutal pace. Byleth couldn’t help the cries that came out of her mouth. If no one had figured out before that the archbishop and her counselor fucked on occasion, someone had to know now. Seteth was not holding back. His huge cock hit her so hard, his hands dug into her arms as he pulled her to meet each of thrust, his own moans low and sexy. Byleth cried out in white pleasure, her body trying to crumble into the river from the intensity. Seteth’s orgasm came right after, his seed pouring into the deepest part of her womb. He pulled her back to rest against his chest, supporting her body weight the best he could as his own muscle’s cried fatigue. His heavy breathing brushed along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Seteth turned her back to him so he could claim her lips. His kisses were back to slow and sweet, his hand supporting her lower back. 

When her body finally shook off the last pulsing of her orgasm, Byleth grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the shoreline. She gestured for him to lay down on his cloak. When Seteth complied she bent down between his legs and ran her tongue along his inner thigh, then his testicles and up his cock. She teased him for a while, adding kisses and sucking occasionally to get him to tilt his head back and groan. When his cock became unbearably hard she straddled him. Byleth rolled her hips along his dick slowly, getting more breathy moans out of him. Seteth always sounded so sexy when he was about to climax. His hand moved along her hips lovingly. She could tell her wanted to dig into her flesh, to take control, but he was abiding by her earlier comment that she wanted to worship him too. Byleth grabbed one of his hands and moved it up to her mouth. She ran her tongue along his fingers and sucked. Seteth watched her with wide eyes, biting his lip. Byleth picked up her pace, moaning at the sheer size of him inside of her. Fuck he felt so good. How the hell did this still feel good after all the sex she had over the last twenty four hours? She was insatiable to say the least. 

“Cum with me Seteth” she pleaded, knowing that he liked the command. 

Seteth obeyed, moaning low as his seed coated her pulsing walls as Byleth also reached her bliss. After a few minutes of slow kissing and petting, Seteth picked her up and changed their positions. His mouth moved across her neck and collarbone, one hand in her hair and the other under her ass, pushing her hips at a slight angle to keep them connected. His mouth teased and pleasured her chest, while Byleth caught her breath. She let her hands move along his warm skin, feeling his back muscles move minutely as he worked her. 

Seteth wasn’t joking when he said he wanted to worship her. His mouth stayed on her skin for a long time, his massaging and caressing. Byleth knew he wanted to tongue fuck her but didn’t want to break their connection. Instead he focused on her upper half, occasionally rolling his hips to push his still hard cock along her walls. Byleth’s strength slowly returned and she began to reciprocate by grinding along his length and kissing his flesh. They got back into a rhythm but kept the slow and sensual pace. It felt nice, almost romantic under the moonlight, next to the babbling river. 

They made love until they both climaxed again, then slipped back into the water to get cleaned up. By the time they were dressed and heading back to the bridge, the first signs of morning were stretching across the sky.

“I apologize for keeping you so long. I didn’t realize we were down there for hours.” Seteth said.

Byleth smiled. “I wanted it just as much as you. But I’ll be honest, I’m exhausted. I’m going to go back to sleep.” 

Seteth chuckled and admitted that he was going to do the same. Byleth considered returning to her room, but she knew if she woke up one of her boys, they’d want to be intimate and she was just too damn tired for that. All this reunion sex had her completely drained. Instead she went to Linhardt’s room knowing that the scholar was probably up all night studying her sword. He would want a nap. 

Byleth entered Linhardt’s room to see him asleep on the bed with several notes spread along the comforter. Caspar was awake, his training gear on. He bade her good morning, kissed her cheek then left. Byleth picked up Linhardt’s notes and placed them on the desk, then she climbed into bed with him. Linhardt mumbled as she wrapped herself around him, his one eye peeking open to see who was touching him. He gave her a sleepy grin then settled deeper into the bed with her. As Byleth drifted off to sleep she prayed that no one would bother her for at least twelve hours. She just wanted to sleep with Linhardt before being forced back into war planning. 

But she knew no amount of sleep would prepare her for the next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seteth's A support with Byleth is just so sweet. His overall supports go from accusing her of being untrustworthy to deciding he will follow and support her no matter where she goes after the war is over. Just beautiful! SO I felt the need to work that into this chapter a bit. 
> 
> Next chapter is finally Fort Merceus.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	41. Fort Merceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is forced to face one of her previous lovers and has to deal with the aftermath of a hard fought battle.

Her chest hurt from breathing so heavy, her throat dry. Her leg stung from what was probably a pretty deep cut. It didn’t matter. None of the pain mattered. The Ashen Demon was in full swing. She focused every ounce of her will on each step, each swing, each enemy. It didn’t matter that blood coated her skin. All that mattered was the next enemy and that the cries of pain were only issued in front of her, not behind.

The Sword of Moralta glowed silver in her hand, helping her replace the Sword of the Creator. Although the red glow more matched how she felt, the soothing silver actually helped her focus. She was surprised that Felix gave her the sword to use while hers was out of commission. The last person to wield it had been Rodrigue and although Felix was now its owner he had yet to use it. It was an odd comfort to her to have the Sword of Moralta in her hands and Failnaught on her back. 

Byleth glanced to her right where she saw the large block of glowing red that was the Aegis shield, and then to her left to see the long thick line of Areadbhar. She wished she could also see the glow of the Lance of Ruin but Sylvain was leading a group further to the left. Occasionally she noticed the small thin line that Luin created in the air when Ingrid used it along with Seteth’s silvery weapon called the Spear of Assal. Byleth always felt oddly comforted by these glowing weapons. It meant their wielders were alive. She just wished she could see the rest of them but now wasn’t the time. 

They almost had the fort, almost tasted sweet victory. Byleth moved to the end where the Fort’s commander was waiting. He had not called a retreat, but instead positioned himself to go down with the ship. Byleth hit the ground hard as she barely managed to dodge a Bolting spell. A deep cold laugh echoed from the section she was about to enter. It sent a chill down her spine and her chest tightened. Byleth glanced at the rest of her group, each spilt up to either side of the entrance. Felix and Ashe were behind her. Dimitri, Caspar, and Ferdinand were on the other side. Byleth was about ready to give the order for everyone to charge the space but stopped the second she saw Mercedes. Her eyes were wide, hands shaking. She was staring into the space where the commander stood. 

“Mercedes, stay behind us” Byleth ordered.

She shook her head. “Let me try to talk to him.”

Byleth breath caught in her throat. She knew the Death Knight was in there, knew it the second she heard the deep laugh. But for some reason having Mercedes verify it broke her Ashen Demon state. Byleth cursed.

“You’ll die!”

“My brother won’t kill me.”

“That’s not your brother. That’s the Death Knight and he also isn’t the enemy in that room.” Byleth was saying this to Mercedes as much as she was saying it to herself. In between their love making, Jeritza briefly explained the Death Knight to her. Jeritza gave into the demon that possessed him in order to survive, in order to push down his past pains, in order to somehow cleanse the world to whatever vision he saw fit. But sometimes he could not control his demon. Sometimes it took over without promoting and no matter why the Death Knight was present, he killed indiscriminately. Byleth realized that she should have spoken with Mercedes before this battle. She should have told her what Jeritza divulged. 

“Please let me try” Mercedes pleaded.

Byleth reached out and grabbed Mercedes arm, pulling her to the wall. Another Bolting spell just missed them. Byleth made the woman look at her. 

“I understand this is hard. I understand more than you know. Stay behind us, if I can give you the chance to talk to him I will. But Mercie, your life is what we all care about. We love you and we need you.” 

Mercedes blinked back tears and nodded her head. Byleth looked at Dimitri and gave the signal. They stormed the area. 

Byleth immediately went for the Death Knight, along with Dimitri. The rest handled the other soldiers. The Death Knight laughed when he saw Byleth and mumbled something about how the time had finally come. He almost took out Byleth and Dimitri with one swing from his scythe. They each dodged in a different direction. Byleth cast Fire while Dimitri hit the Death Knight’s arm with a well timed swing of Areadbhar. Byleth leapt back from another scythe attack and pulled out Failnaught. After two shots she managed to penetrate one of the glowing arrows into his chest. She specifically heard him cough up blood from within his helmet. Mercedes approached him, unprompted by Byleth. She started to plead with him to come home with her. The Death Knight pulled back his scythe and began to charge at her. Byleth unsheathed the Sword of Moralta and ran to counter his attack. Dimitri grabbed Mercedes and pulled her out of the scythe’s attack just as Byleth’s sword slid into the weak spot of the Death Knight’s armor right above his hip and into his stomach. He tumbled off of his horse and hit the ground hard. 

Byleth disarmed him, took a deep breath then knelt down next to the Death Knight. With shaky hands she pulled off his helmet. The beautiful silvery hair spilled out onto the ground. Jeritza’s face was pale, his forehead glistening with sweat, blood dripping from his mouth. Byleth reached out and lightly traced her fingertips over his beautiful face. His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her. He tried to move but couldn’t. 

“Thank...you” he said softly, before closing his eyes again. 

Tears Byleth didn’t even know where forming ran down her face. She used her hand to clean the blood from his mouth before signaling to Dimitri that he could release Mercedes. She didn’t want Jeritza’s sister to see him like that. Mercedes ran over and dropped to her knees. She picked up Jeritza’s head and placed it in her lap. Her shaky fingers searched for a pulse on his neck. Faith magic swirled in her hands but Jeritza had opened his eyes again and mumbled a request to stop. Mercedes cheeks were covered in tears. She tried to smile at him and lightly run her fingers through his hair. Byleth stood up and walked away from them and the rest of the army. She needed to let Mercedes have her moment with her brother and she needed a moment to herself. 

Hours later, Byleth leaned against the railing of one of the fortress towers. The sun was setting, it’s beautiful red orange glow illuminating the freshly dug earth next to the Fort where the armies were burying everyone that died in the battle together. There was something oddly comforting that they hadn’t split up the forces. She’d have to ask Dimitri later why he chose to do that. 

Byleth hadn’t seen anyone since she walked away from Jeritza and Mercedes. It probably would have helped her to do something instead of just lean and stare but again she was a slave to her crest. The battle was fierce and she was overheated, shaking and dizzy from overusing the Crest of Flames. She had seen the Death Knight kill Mercedes and right now the images kept playing in her mind. Even though he screamed in anguish after he had done it, it was enough to make Byleth finally commit to killing him. 

That wasn’t the only death she had seen today. Lorenz, Dorothea, Annette, Bernadetta, and Dedue had all fallen. Luckily she still had enough Divine Pulse left to save Mercedes after all those rescues. The more Byleth thought about it she wondered how she had even made it up the huge flight of stairs to get to the top of the tower. She was completely drained. 

“Here you are” a deep voice said behind her.

Byleth didn’t have the energy to turn around and face her new companion. A large hand rested on her shoulder. When she didn’t respond it’s owner turned her around to face him. Dedue’s blue eyes examined her face, then he moved one of his hands onto her forehead. 

“You are in need. Why are you up here alone?” he asked, worry in his eyes.

Byleth didn’t respond. Instead she reached out and gently caressed his face. At the moment she was so grateful she was able save him earlier. The pained cry from Ashe would be hard to shake out of her mind. The way the archer crumbled to the ground and cradled Dedue’s head. It stole her breath. The big man had sacrificed himself for his considerably smaller lover. It was a sweet moment that Byleth had to watch more then once before she determined the best way to change his fate. 

Byleth used what little strength she had to kiss Dedue. He responded but only for a moment. 

“Do you want me to get someone for you?” Byleth shook her head. “I can carry you down.” Byleth shook her head again. 

Her hands were still on his face, running along the deep scars he acquired during her three year absence. Dedue’s skin was warm and she could feel his breath lightly across her face. She was so happy that he was alive, so happy she was able to save him. 

Dedue watched, uncertain of what he should do. He was always so careful around her. He rarely touched her unless Byleth asked him to, unlike the others she had been with. Despite their respect for her partners, Ashe, Caspar, and Ferdinand did not mind giving her a kiss or resting a hand on her lower back or linking their hands together. Dedue always waited for her consent. Byleth had considered taking him up on his offer to get one of her partners but he was right here, with her now, and after seeing him die earlier today she just wanted him. 

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. Dedue leaned down and picked her up, guiding her legs to wrap around his hips. He returned her kisses gently but passionately. Byleth ran her tongue along his lips until he opened up for her. She moaned as their tongues danced and he pressed his growing length against her core. Dedue used the wall to support her back so his hands could help move her hips. Her core grinded along his cock, sending spikes of pleasure through her needy body. They were both still completely clothed, only their mouths connected and yet still Byleth was already close. The way Dedue moved her against his massive cock felt incredible. She wanted him naked but it was clear he was uncertain if he should. Dedue obviously wanted to give her an orgasm to clear some of the haze in her eyes before actually fucking her, to confirm she wanted him instead of just needed him. 

Heat rushed through Byleth as her orgasm finally peaked. Her arms felt weak and she was grateful that Dedue had the strength to support her completely. He gently sat her down on her feet. Byleth stood on shaking knees, her palms pressed on his chest for support. When she finally got herself under control she glanced up at Dedue and smiled. He returned the gesture and Byleth felt her chest warm at the sight. Dedue had such a gentle wonderful smile. She wished he’d use it more. It was a rare occurrence. 

Dedue stroked her cheek. “I’m glad you are alright. I never got to say that after your return to us. I was worried...we all were.”

The loving expression in his eyes made Byleth’s throat tighten. She almost wanted to cry again. She took a few deep breaths and her mind was immediately assaulted by the images of the day’s earlier deaths. Byleth shook her head slightly and moved her hands to grab the loose material of the dark blue tunic Dedue was wearing. Earlier. he had changed out of his armor in order to help dig the graves. Now he was wearing the navy shirt with black pants and his signature gold earrings. Byleth pulled the shirt up and started kissing the hard lines of his abs. Because of their height difference, she didn’t have to bend over much to access his stomach. As she kissed his flesh her hands worked the buttons on his pants, freeing his massive cock. Byleth started to stroke him, occasionally moving one hand to cup his testicles and tug lightly. Dedue would groan low each time she did it, his hand tightening around the mint locks of her hair. 

“Byleth…” he said low and slightly uncontrolled. “May I have you? Please.” 

Byleth shivered at the desire in his voice. She rewarded him by bending down and taking a testicle in her mouth. He moaned as she sucked on his sensitive spots, his hips moving to lightly push his cock along her cheek and into her hair. Byleth ran her tongue along his testicles, occasionally flicking his head, her hands massaging his thighs.

Dedue whispered another please and Byleth broke. She stood up and pulled down her lower garments. He picked her up again and Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Dedue pushed his cock into her cunt and she whimpered at the size of it. He gave her a moment to adjust before fucking up into her with fast thrusts. Byleth moaned loudly with each thrust. Dedue’s placed kisses on her neck, his hands guiding her hips to meet his cock. Occasionally, he let a moan vibrate against her skin, driving her crazy, pushing her closer. His mouth moved from her neck to her breasts, sucking hard, causing her to arch into his movements. Everything Dedue was doing felt so good. Byleth started to moan loudly as her orgasm ripped through her. Dedue caught her cries with his mouth. When her high was gone she requested that he let her down.

“I want you to cum in my mouth” she said lowering down on the ground to take him. He visibly swallowed as she looked up at him and took as much of his cock as she could. Byleth was grateful that he was already close or his massive size would hurt her jaw. He grunted and moaned as his seed spilled down her throat. She swallowed all of it. 

When she had completely cleaned him off Byleth redressed and then leaned against the wall again. Thankfully some of her crests demands had calmed, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. No matter how enjoyable that was she needed to get off this tower and try to even herself out more. 

“I’m glad you were the one to find me” she said, reaching out and gently touching Dedue’s forearm. “It’s been a while and for some reason you were just the person I needed right now.” Byleth couldn’t tell him about her ability to turn back time but she thought he needed to know how much that just meant to her. 

Dedue gently kissed her. “I will always help you if you need me. But I will be honest. I’m glad I’m the one who found you too. Having you right now after that battle and your kidnapping, it… puts me at ease.”

Byleth smiled and held out her hand. “Will you walk me down?” Dedue returned her smile and linked his hand with hers and guided her back down the tower.

-

Again the images of the battle plagued her mind as she did her normal post battle routine; check the wounded, check in with Seteth, make sure the surrounding area was secure. With each step Byleth found it harder to breathe. It was even harder when she spotted Mercedes, standing next to the grave of her brother. Annette was off to the side, watching her lover, waiting for the moment she might need her. 

“How long has she been standing there?” Byleth asked.

“Since they buried him. I keep trying to coax her away. She needs to eat something and change. His blood is still on her clothes.”

Byleth frowned. “Have you eaten yet?” Annette shook her head. Byleth leaned down and gave the redhead a sweet kiss. “Go. I’ll talk to her.” Annette sighed but nodded.

When the redhead left, Byleth approached Mercedes. Her head was bowed in prayer, her knees in the fresh dirt. Byleth knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her leg. 

“Mercie, everyone is worried about you. Would you like to go get cleaned up and eat something?” Mercedes shook her head. “You really should.”

Mercedes suddenly opened her eyes and looked at her companion. Byleth’s breath caught in her throat when she realized that Mercedes and Jeritza had the same eyes. They were coated in tears, her face streaked with them. 

“Byleth...you...you stroked his face like you knew him” she said with some difficulty. “I don’t understand. Why did you do that? Did you know my brother?”

Byleth was at a loss for words. Should she tell Mercedes about what happened? When Byleth remained quiet for too long the gremory reached out and cupped her hands.

“Please tell me how you knew him. You looked...like you cared. Like you were sad about killing him. Please tell me!”

“I...I didn’t know him well but I understood him. Something happened in his past, something that made him snap. His tragedy created the Death Knight. He lost all meaning in his life but to fight for the Empire. Apparently, Edelgard saved him somehow so he devoted himself to her will.”

“How do you know this?”

“When I was kidnapped. I saw him, Jeritza.”

“And he confided in you, his greatest enemy? I don’t understand.” Mercedes searched Byleth’s face, trying to see inside her mind. 

“Not exactly we…one day he was charged with guarding me. He...took care of me. Helped me to bathe and…” Byleth stopped, unable to figure out how to finish her statement.

“Did he rape you?” Mercedes asked in a low voice, Byleth had never heard from her before.

“Not exactly…his touches were unwelcomed at first but I...didn’t stop him. I could have tried and he knew that. But I…I saw something in him that day. He kept talking to me, talking about the Death Knight. There was this odd pain in his eyes that I wanted to understand. He was so sweet to me, so attentive and caring. I tried to get him to abandon the Empire and join us, to reunite with you. He said you were better off without him.” Mercedes started to shake, fresh tears running down her face. Byleth rubbed her arms. “I saw so much of you in him that day. I think deep down he was a beautiful soul that was tainted by something terrible.”

“Then why did you kill him!?” Mercedes shouted, pushing Byleth’s hands off of her. “Why didn’t you let me talk him down! If you thought that about him then you knew he could have been saved!” 

Mercedes started shaking Byleth. The former mercenary had no idea what to do. She could tell Mercedes that the Death Knight killed her when she tried to talk to him, but what good would that do? Mercedes needed to keep the idea that her brother wasn’t completely lost to the darkness, to his loyalty to Edelgard. Telling her that her own brother murdered her was not the solution. It was just better for Mercedes to hate Byleth. 

“Hey! Mercedes what are you doing?” Sylvain said running up behind them and pulling Mercedes away from Byleth. 

“She murdered my brother when I was trying to save him!” she said into Sylvain’s chest.

Sylvain glanced at Byleth. His eyes examined her face and she knew he understood what happened. Her partners and Seteth were the only ones who knew about the Divine Pulse. Sylvain picked up Mercedes and cradled her to his chest. “Come on. Let’s get you to Annette. We can come back later once we’ve healed some of your injuries from the battle.” Mercedes didn’t protest, just clung to Sylvain’s shirt as he carried her off. 

Byleth’s body started to shake as she turned her eyes back to the freshly disturbed ground. She dug her hands into the earth, realizing had she done nothing it would be Mercedes underneath the soil, not her brother. Mercedes was just too beautiful of a soul for war. The thought of losing her to the Death Knight was unforgivable. Byleth didn’t regret her choice but now she had to deal with the aftermath. Tears swelled back in her eyes, heat flushed her skin. She whispered the tiny piece of love, she conjured up for Jeritza in the brief time she spent with him, into the dirt. She wanted to say she was sorry but knew it was pointless. Jeritza had asked for this, even thanked her as he died. 

A rough hand gripped her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts of the beautiful man she shared a day with. “Baby” Felix said gruffly as he pulled her chin so she would fall into those amazing vermilion eyes. “Come on. There is no reason to keep grieving over those who wanted to die, who knew what they signed up for. You’re in need. Your shaking is out of control and you’re incredibly hot to the touch. Let me take care of you.” 

Byleth stared at him. Felix was beautiful with his hard edges and bitterness. For some reason it just occurred to her that he could easily be as twisted and dark as Jeritza or Dimitri. In fact, in his fits of rage she saw the signs. How easy would it be for him to turn feral and corrupted by pain? The only reason he maintained his lucid pure state was because he saw what happened when you let the pain consume you, control you. Dimitri might not ever realize it but his own destructive path is probably what ultimately saved Felix. 

Byleth reached out a shaky hand and touched Felix’s face, leaving behind a streak of dirt. Felix caught her hand and kissed the palm, undeterred by the soil clinging to her flesh. He pulled her to him and embraced her. Byleth clung to his chest breathing in the scent of leather and sandalwood that was Felix. It was always such an earthy soothing scent. 

Felix kissed her softly then helped her to stand. His rough fingers laced with hers and he guided her through the graves and into the fort. Like the Great Bridge, the few rooms for the commanders were underground. Byleth hated sleeping underground but she couldn’t complain. Her room had a large bed and an actual bathing chamber. 

Since Byleth was trembling so fiercely they wasted little time. Felix stripped off her garments and teased her folds with his fingers, testing her readiness. For once, she needed his mouth and digits to get her wet before he could push his huge cock inside of her. Felix positioned her on the desk and fucked her, keeping her body pressed against his and their mouths connected. It wasn’t brutal but it was still fast, this particular session meant more for soothing her needs then pleasure. Felix didn’t even finish once she climaxed, the swordsman more concerned about helping her. 

Felix filled the small tub up with warm water. It was too small for two people, but he was determined that they would fit. It was snug and uncomfortable but they managed. When they both finished, they took turns casting Faith spells over each other's injuries. Felix and Byleth were both notorious for ignoring their wounds. If it wasn’t serious, they’d gotten into the habit of healing each other hours after the battle was over. It was a soothing sort of ritual. They rarely spoke, just focused on getting clean and taking care of each other and sometimes Sylvain. He was also terrible at reporting his injuries, especially if he over used his crest, he just didn’t notice them. 

After they were clean and healed, Felix pulled Byleth to the bed and moved between her legs. His fingers dipped into her core while his mouth teased and sucked on her clit. Byleth whimpered and moaned, watching her beloved swordsman soothe her needs. She was a bit surprised he hadn’t fucked her again yet, but then again he was probably exhausted from the battle. It made her heart warm thinking of how much he was putting her needs before his. Felix obviously knew she was upset about the battle and although being with him always felt phenomenal, she’d rather deal with her grief and the next battle strategy then fuck at the moment. But she was in thrall to her crest and Felix was doing his best to maximize his efforts for her. 

Byleth laced her fingers in his long beautiful raven colored hair, pushing his mouth deeper into her sex. His tongue pressed harder and his fingers moved faster. Felix groaned against her flesh as she pushed him into her. That groan and the way he was working her erupted another orgasm. Byleth moans turned into whines as he kept licking and flicking her sensitive nub.

“Felix…” she whined, causing him to moan against her. However he did not stop, just moved his tongue from her clit to her core and lapped up the slick of her orgasm. “Baby, fuck me. Your cock must be throbbing for release. Please give it to me.”

Felix growled and gave her what she requested. His thick unbelievably hard cock pushed into her folds. Felix pulled her up to sit in his lap causing her to hiss as he bottomed out. One hand helped her hips to grind along his cock, the other at the back of her head, kept her mouth locked with his. He rolled his own hips to meet hers creating long languid thrusts. Byleth practically purred at this treatment. They were moving almost like a perfect dance, except their legs barely shifted, it was all hips and arms. She cursed against his lips when he gave her a second to breathe, causing him to grin. Byleth bit his lower lip in retaliation and sucked hard. Felix growled again and pushed her back on the bed. He fucked her at a brutal pace, his mouth sucking a circle onto her neck. Byleth kept muttering cursing. This felt so fucking good. Byleth screamed his name, sweet relief rushing through her body. Felix moaned into her ear, his own climax crashing down on him. His hips shook as he pumped his seed inside of her. 

Byleth grabbed his face in between her hands. It was still laced in pleasure, his eyes observing her with a dark sexy expression.

“Fe…I love you so much. I never want to lose you.” Felix looked a bit surprised by her words. His mouth crushed against hers in the next second. 

“Baby you won’t. Not ever.” 

Felix kissed her again and Byleth wrapped herself up in him. If she could she would stay here all night, savoring in her passionate swordsman. Felix whispered his love across her lips as they continued to kiss. He relaxed on his side, pulling her with him. They kept kissing until Felix fell asleep, still trying to lock his lips with hers as his crest finally pulled the last bit of energy out of him as payment for the earlier battle. 

Byleth wished she could sleep but her mind was playing tricks on her. Images of the day still ran through her head. Byleth sighed and got dressed then walked out into the warm evening. 

Soldiers sat around fires drinking and celebrating throughout the evening. The Fort was alight with happy intoxicated faces. Byleth wished she could feel their joy. This victory today was an incredibly important one. All that was left was Enbarr. Catherine popped up out of nowhere and handed Byleth an ale. The tipsy swordswoman pulled her over to join Shamir, Leonie, Caspar, Sylvain, Ingrid and a comically tipsy Cyril. Apparently the young Almyran never had a drink before this evening. His slurred words and half lidded eyes brought a smile to Byleth’s lips along with her warm dark knight pulling her into his lap. Sylvain’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and Byleth actually appreciated that. It was good to celebrate but also good to remember the situation. 

It took Byleth finishing her second pint of ale before she could conjure up to courage to ask Sylvain about Mercedes. 

“She’s calmed down, immediately regretted what she said to you. She wanted to go to you the second it hit her but I told her it was fine. You knew she was just upset because her brother died.” Sylvain responded while his warm hand caressed her back. 

Byleth kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He gave her a soft smile and kissed her gently. 

“She also told me that when you were ready, she’d like to speak with you.”

Byleth bit her lip and nodded. She wasn’t sure how to approach Mercedes again, if she even could without the heavy weight of guilt on her chest. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Sylvain asked. 

Byleth finished the rest of her ale in one gulp and nodded. No reason to put this off.

Sylvain linked his warm hand with hers and guided Byleth through the fort to find the gremory. They went to the most logical place first, the medical tents. They found Annette who pointed to a tent. Byleth entered the tent to see the scared and bloody back of the King of Faerghus. Byleth just realized she hadn’t seen Dimitri since the battle ended, although she knew he was one of the many who dug the graves for the fallen. It made sense that he waited this long to get healed. Mercedes’s magic was concentrated on a cut near Dimitri’s shoulder blade. It was rather deep, occasionally seeping blood down his back. Byleth wondered how he was able to use a shovel with that injury, or maybe the digging had made it worse. 

“Hey beautiful, hey handsome” Sylvain said in his flirty voice. 

That voice made Byleth shake some of her nervousness. Mercedes and Dimitri both turned slightly to look at him. Mercedes dropped her hands when she saw Byleth. The gremory immediately threw her arms around the mercenary’s neck. Byleth almost fell backwards in surprise, unable to keep her balance.

“I’m so sorry Byleth. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. It was horrible.”

“It’s ok. I understood. You don’t need to apologize to me.” Byleth said embracing the pale haired woman. 

Mercedes let her go and smiled. “You are always so understanding.” Mercedes glanced to the two men in the room practically forgetting they were there. “Oh! I’m so sorry Dimitri” she said moving back to finish healing the king. Dimitri chuckled softly. “Byleth please can you wait till I am finished? I wish to speak to you more.”

Byleth moved around to face her king. She reached out and stroked his cheek. Dimitri pulled her hand back and kissed her palm. “Are you ok? That wound looks painful.”

“I’m fine. Although I wish I could celebrate this important victory. For some reason I still feel the heavy burden of this war.” 

Byleth smiled. Dimitri was rarely one to let go, break away from the weight of his position and enjoy the small moments. Of course he couldn’t celebrate. 

“Even the king should join in on the celebration” Mercedes said. “It will increase morale among the troops.”

Dimitri chuckled again. “I’m not so sure about that. I think Byleth is better suited for that type of morale boosting. When she actually smiles it's hard not to do the same.” 

Byleth felt her face grow warm. She wasn’t one to get embarrassed easily but this comment from the King of Faerghus made her blush. “I don’t think that’s true! Your smile is much better than mine.”

Sylvain and Mercedes exchanged a glance then both giggled. 

“You two are ridiculous” Sylvain said. “You both do a lot for this army. And you both have such lovely smiles” the redhead said, lightly touching both of their cheeks. 

Byleth face flushed again. Sylvain’s hand stayed on Byleth’s cheek. 

“Baby girl, you are rather warm still. Did our sexy swordsman not even you out?”

Byleth smiled. “He did plenty, it's just…” Her eyes shifted to Mercedes. “I had to use my power a lot today. I was almost tapped out to be honest.”

Mercedes frowned and Dimitri reached a hand out to link with hers. Byleth glanced at his ice blue eye. She could tell he was trying to figure out how many of their friends she had to watch die, and if he was one of them. She shook her head slightly to tell him, he wasn’t. 

“Well why don’t we all unwind a bit before joining in the celebration?” Sylvain said suggestively, flicking his eyebrows up and down.

“All four of us? I would enjoy that” Mercedes said happily. “Besides…” She grabbed Byleth’s other hand. “I’d like to take care of you. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I am grateful for what you did.”

“You are?” Byleth asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Emile looked peaceful when he passed. He was ready to die.” Mercedes' eyes became misty. “I couldn’t save him but I don’t think he wanted to be saved. Besides, we were both with him. He got to die with two people who cared for him, understood him. Not many people get to do that.” 

A weight lifted off of Byleth’s chest. She hadn’t considered that. Not many people did get to meet their end next to those that cared for them, especially during a war. It was a beautiful thought and of course Mercedes was the one who had it. This woman was just a pure soul. Byleth wished the gremory had kept her hair long like at the academy. It made her look so much like Jeritza. 

Byleth reached out and wiped away some of the tears that spilled onto Mercedes's face. Those navy blue eyes looked into Byleth’s and she saw Jeritza. Byleth lightly pulled on Mercedes’s chin so she could kiss her soft lips. The gremory wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck and sunk into the kiss. When they broke apart, the women shared a smile then linked their hands together. 

“Shall we?” Mercedes said, turning to the men. 

They went to Dimitri’s room which happened to be right next to Byleth’s. The room was the same size as hers but with a king size bed instead of a queen. Dimitri and Sylvain both excused themselves to get cleaned up while Mercedes and Byleth waited on the bed. 

“He reminds me of Emile” Mercedes said.

“Who?”

“Dimitri. You see it too. I can tell. The similarities between them are a bit unsettling.”

Byleth frowned. She had noticed it. It made her ache, made her think somehow they could have saved Jeritza, but then Byleth would have risked Mercedes’ life. The woman gripped her hand.

“It’s alright. We will pray for his soul but there is nothing more we can do. He is in the hands of the Goddess now.” Mercedes kissed her gently. “I brought up Dimitri because I am so grateful that you helped him back into the light. I am sure you would have done the same with Emile had he not been our enemy. You tried to get him to switch sides and come back to me. I am glad you got the chance to understand him. But what’s important now is that we have a stable King and we win this war. Dimitri will be a great leader, exactly what Fodlan needs. He is kind, understanding, and strong and he will have the support of you.” Mercedes caressed the top of her hand. “If Dimitri asks you to be his wife I hope you accept. Not only for him but for all of Fodlan. You would make a wonderful queen.”

“Mercie…” Byleth said, unable to handle all of the compliments. “What will you do when the war is over?”

“Oh! I’m not sure. I’ll probably be forced to marry some noble by my adoptive father.” Mercedes sighed but immediately placed a smile back on her face. “I’d love to stay with the Church but I’m not sure what good I would be. I just want to help people anyway I can.”

Byleth smiled. “The Church would be lucky to have you. I’d be grateful to have you at the monastery if I stay on as the archbishop. It would make me feel a lot better about keeping the position if I had someone like you supporting me. Someone so dedicated and loving.”

“Really?” Byleth nodded. It was Mercedes’s turn to smile. She pulled her knees underneath her and leaned over Byleth. Mercedes kissed her with a force Byleth didn’t know the gremory had. Byleth arched back and let Mercedes consume her. Her soft fingers played along Byleth’s neck and collarbone. Byleth reached out and moved her hands under her shirt and along Mercedes’s skin. The gremory’s flesh was always so incredibly soft. 

The two women began undressing each other, their lips finding exposed flesh to kiss as they stripped. Mercedes wasted little time spreading Byleth’s legs and exploring her with her tongue. The acting archbishop moaned and arched into the other woman’s movements. Mercedes was amazing, her thin fingers pushing all the right buttons, her tongue pushing with just enough pressure. Byleth crumbled easily, her hips shaking as her release flushed through her body.

Byleth took control and pushed Mercedes on her back. She fondled and sucked the woman’s large breasts, while carefully moving her leg against the quickly growing wet folds of her core. Mercedes moaned softly, her own hands running along Byleth’s arms. The acting archbishop pushed two fingers into the slick cunt and began working, her mouth moving to Mercedes’s clit so she could suck and lick. Mercedes moaned loudly just as the two guys emerged from the bathing chamber. 

“Good to see you two started without us” Sylvain said, his voice heavy with lust. 

The redhead bent down and kissed Mercedes. She moaned and let his tongue push into her mouth. Dimitri got on the bed behind Byleth. His big hands spread her legs apart so he could push his tongue between her folds. It was Byleth’s turn to moan. It took a lot of her willpower to focus on the woman she was trying to please and not the amazing tongue of the King of Faerghus. 

Sylvain’s hand was fondling Mercedes breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples. Mercedes had one hand on Byleth’s head so she could rock her hips up into the mercenary’s face as her other hand stroked Sylvain’s cock. Dimitri’s tongue shifted to Byleth’s ass, two fingers replacing it in her folds. Byleth pushed a third finger into Mercedes and buried her face as deep into the woman’s clit as she could. Mercedes soft moans were driving Byleth crazy. She increased her pace until the woman cried out in pleasure. Byleth moved her tongue into Mercedes’s core. She now understood why the boys always kept licking her after she orgasmed. The taste was so sweet and slightly addictive. Mercedes whimpered softly at the continued lapping. 

Byleth didn’t get to enjoy Mercedes’s taste for long. Dimitri pushed his massive cock into her cunt. Byleth cried out. She wondered if she’d ever get used to the size of this man. His hands dug into her thighs as he started to pound her. Apparently the king was still worked up from the battle. He needed a fast pace and quick release. Byleth was already close from his earlier teasing and the wonderful taste and noises of Mercedes. They both reached an intense climax, moaning loudly.

Dimitri shifted Byleth and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her head and fucked up into her slowly. He kissed her passionately, his hands running along her flesh soothingly. 

Byleth could hear Sylvain and Mercedes. The sounds of their lips connecting and hips meeting. Sylvain wasn’t like Dimitri or Felix after a battle. He was usually slow and sensual, the feeling returning slowly to his nerves. He couldn’t tell how hard he was being if he picked up the pace so he waited until the stimulation pushed his feelings back to normal. In the meantime he focused on the reactions of his partner. 

Dimitri lay Byleth on her back and continued his slow deep thrusts, his mouth moving to her neck where he proceeded to mark her. Byleth turned her head to give him access and her eyes landed on Sylvain and Mercedes. They looked really good together. Byleth had seen Sylvain with other women before, but for some reason he was different with Mercedes, more gentle and caring. Sylvain once told Byleth that Mercedes was one of the few people he ever really opened up to when they first got to the academy. Something about her broke down his fake walls and let him be honest about how much he hated his crest and noble life, how he felt like some prize to be won only to produce crest babies. Watching them now, embracing, kissing and fucking slowly, made Byleth wonder if he cared more for the gremory more then he let on. Did her big hearted philander love another besides herself and Felix? It made Byleth a bit jealous, but she brushed it off quickly. She had no right to be jealous. If anything she should understand Sylvain. He was like her in so many ways. He always tried to understand and accept everyone for who they were. In fact Byleth was certain not only did Sylvain love Mercedes but he also loved Ingrid, Claude and Dimitri. She had seen him give all four of those people a specific caring look that he constantly had in his eyes when he was with her and Felix. 

Byleth reached out her hand and touched Mercedes’s arm. The gremory broke her kiss with Sylvain and glanced at Byleth’s outstretched hand. She smiled and linked their fingers together. Sylvain’s eyes went to Byleth. They roamed her and Dimitri’s bodies, hungry with desire. He placed his hand on top of the connected hands of her and Mercedes, then buried his face in Mercedes’s neck. 

Byleth claimed Dimitri’s mouth and let herself sink into his wonderful sensual movements. She rolled her hips to match his thrusts and dug a hand into his ass to push him deeper. Dimitri moaned and started moving faster. 

Byleth felt the two hands wrapped around hers tighten. Sylvain must have picked up his pace. They were both moaning loudly, the sounds of his cock fucking into Mercedes wet core more rapid then her own with Dimitri. Mercedes cried out and Sylvain followed shortly after. Byleth pulled her hand back so she could wrap both arms around Dimitri’s neck. He kissed her hard and started fucking her faster, eager to join the other two in their heightened bliss. They both reached their climax together, their moans considerably louder than the other two.

Despite her weakened muscles, Byleth shifted carefully and moved to Mercedes. She spread the gremory’s legs and dove her tongue inside tasting Sylvain and Mercedes. Byleth had seen the boys do this several times and was always curious. She so rarely had an opportunity to try it out for herself. She was surprised at how good it tasted. Usually their semen was a bit bitter, but mixed with Mercedes sweet tasting slick, was a nice combination. Mercedes squirmed under her, obviously sensitive from her orgasm. Byleth didn’t care, she kept licking, kept tasting. Sylvain muttered a curse and commented how sexy this was as his hand pushed Byleth’s face deeper into Mercedes’s core. Dimitri was on Mercedes mouth now, soothing her whimpers. 

The second Byleth pulled out of Mercedes, the woman switched their places, diving her tongue into Byleth and tasting the mix of her and Dimitri. Byleth whimpered but was nowhere near as sensitive as Mercedes had been. Dimitri claimed her mouth and Sylvain pushed Mercedes deeper into Byleth, then bent down and sucked on Byleth’s breast. The former mercenary assumed that Mercedes would please her for a minute or so. Instead she pushed in three fingers and started finger banging her. Byleth cried out as Mercedes worked her and Dimitri claimed her other breasts. Both boys sucked hard. She laced her fingers into their hair, encouraging their actions. This felt so good even without a cock inside of her. Mercedes was an expert when it came to pleasing a woman. It was no wonder Byleth climaxed again, unable to handle all the stimulation without giving any in return. 

Dimitri picked up Mercedes and lowered her onto his massive cock. She hissed in surprise but moaned loudly the second the king started to fuck up into her. Mercedes laced her fingers into Dimitri’s hair and kissed him passionately. 

Sylvain pulled Byleth to lay down on her side next to him. He stroked her cheek gently and gave her a warm smile. 

“I love you baby girl. You will always be my number one girl.”

Byleth smiled. Maybe he could read her mind. “That’s not fair. I can’t return the gesture but…” she kissed him hard. “You’re my number one big heart redhead.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Not Annette or Ferdinand?”

“Nope. It’s not even that close.”

Sylvain laughed again and reclaimed her lips. He shifted her leg up and pushed inside of her then wrapped their limbs up. “I know that nobody is your number one. You love the five of us equally, I’ve seen it.” He began to thrust. “It makes me love you more.” 

“Syl” she moaned as his lips moved to her neck. Byleth let her head fall back so he could have full access. She was grateful that Sylvain was her partner right now. He was always able to read when she was too tired to do much, so he took control and soothed her needs with slow, sensual, fucking amazing sex. There were so many nights that she ended with the redhead, especially if Felix was involved. Her swordsman was always rough, passionate and tended to wear himself out quickly, especially if he had over used his crest that day. Sylvain always took his time, savored in every touch, resulting in long pleasurable orgasms. 

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were cleaned up and exhausted. Mercedes kissed them each and left. The other three asked her to stay but she wanted to sleep with Annette. Byleth almost fell asleep but remembered that Felix was sleeping alone. Sylvain left to retrieve him and returned with the sleeping swordsman in his arms, undisturbed by his move. He must really be drained. The redhead laid Felix down in the middle of the bed then curled in behind him. Byleth moved to the middle and wrapped herself up in Felix. He eagerly pulled her close. Even in his sleep he was aware when she or Sylvain was within arms reach. It was so cute. Dimitri curled up behind her and they all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys appreciate the more sweet sexual moments. I know this story didn't start out that way so thanks for staying on for them! I realize this is the first chapter I gave Byleth and Dedue a session without anyone else. It was brief and sweet but I am glad I finally gave them one (I didn't do that intentionally it just sort of happened).
> 
> Next chapter things get a bit more intense! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	42. The Possessive King, the Jealous Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth deals with the repercussions of her actions during her time spent in the hands of the Empire.

Enbarr was the last hurdle in their mission to end the war, the last step. So it was a bit surprising when Dimitri decided he wanted to talk to Edelgard. The two leaders shared a year together when they were younger, forming a bond that Dimitri held dear. Ultimately the sweet hearted king did not want to kill his childhood friend, his step sister. He wanted to understand her and try to talk her down. No more death needed to happen if she would bow down. Byleth had little hope for the conversation but Dimitri needed it to take the final step to end the war, so she encouraged him to reach out to the emperor. Byleth was surprised that Edelgard agreed. 

Dimitri and Byleth stood in the ruins of an old temple between Enbarr and Fort Merceus. The king looked rather calm, his hand lightly resting on Areadbhar as his eyes scanned for signs of guests. Byleth shifted uneasily from side to side, her hand gripping the Sword of Moralta tightly. For a moment, Byleth thought the emperor was not going to show but she did, and with Hubert in tow.

“Professor, Dimitri” Edelgard said pleasantly. 

Hubert gave no greeting, just kept his eyes fixated on Byleth. She decided to do the same while the two rulers had their chat. It was hard for her not to admire Hubert in his black uniform, looking like a splendid and terrifying general. His amazing chartreuse eyes scanning her body. Byleth had been incredibly angry with Hubert since she found out her sword was cursed. But seeing him now deflated some of that rage. Although his eyes were serious and focused, there was also a softness to them as he watched her. Byleth cursed internally. She needed to stay mad. 

“You know Professor, I was disappointed that we didn’t get to have our little chat. I thought I could sway you to our side, especially since you enjoyed your captors company so much” Edelgard said.

Byleth tensed and saw Dimitri give her an odd look. 

“But hearing what you both believe in, maybe it is good we never talked. It would have been a waste of my time. It did make me sad for the Hubert and the Death Knight though. They so much wanted you to stay.” 

Edelgard smiled and wished them luck on the battlefield then turned her back to them. Hubert’s eyes stayed on Byleth a bit longer, nothing but deep emotion swirling in them. He nodded briefly and followed Edelgard.

Dimitri and Byleth headed back towards camp. They only moved several hundred feet before Dimitri spoke.

“What did she mean Byleth?” She didn’t answer him. Dimitri grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. “The way she said that...what did she mean that you enjoyed their company?”

Byleth stared at the normal loving expression of the King of Faerghus and saw cold certainty. He knew what Edelgard meant. 

“You slept with Hubert” he stated. Byleth nodded. He shook her slightly. “Why would you do that!?”

“I...I don’t know. I didn’t understand it myself at the time. But we had been together before…”

Dimitri gripped her harder. “Please explain.”

“It was only once, before anything happened with any of the Lions. Claude and Linhardt were gone and Hubert knew about us. He took advantage of that information and cornered me in the library, convinced I was sleeping around to spy on the other houses. I was a mess and the confrontation led to…” Byleth stopped, panic gripping her throat. She had no idea how to explain herself to Dimitri. At the time her actions somehow made sense to her but really thinking back they didn’t. Her stupid crest really did make her a slave to her basic urges. It was infuriating, especially if it hurt the ones she loved so much. 

“And while you were a prisoner?”

“Hubert teased me until I couldn’t handle it anymore. He made me beg him to be fucked. I tried so hard to resist but my body needed release…” Byleth hung her head, unable to look at Dimitri. “After that...I...didn’t put up a fight. It made the whole situation less frightening. Because I agreed to sleep with him, it afforded me the option to not be locked in a cell. I was able to get an insight into the enemy. It also gave me the opportunity to escape.” Byleth gripped Dimitri’s forearms in her hands. “I’m sorry…I’m pathetic. I let my body control my mind and didn’t consider the repercussions.” Byleth felt sobs threatening to erupt, her body trembling under Dimitri’s cold stare. “It was stupid! It just made everything worse. I understood them. I’m struggling to see them as my enemy now. I just wanted this all to end.”

“Did you consider joining them?”

“What? No!”

Dimitri shifted Byleth and forced her to look at him. “Byleth, did you plan to betray us?”

“No!” she shouted and shoved him backwards. Dimitri typically wouldn’t have moved from such a weak push but he let her go. “There was a brief moment where I considered using the opportunity to talk to Edelgard, to try and understand her. I thought maybe it was the only way to save all my former students, to prevent more death, to bring peace. But I knew it wouldn’t work, that I needed to escape instead. I knew if I defied her I might be held prisoner like Rhea, unable to escape. I could never turn against you! The very thought made me sick!”

Byleth hung her head again, unable to handle the way Dimitri was looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her middle, the desire to sob creeping back up now that she defended herself, at least that particular piece. 

“If you hate me I understand, but know I would never turn my back on you, or the others. At least believe that.” 

Byleth turned around and started walking toward the camp again. Her throat was tight, she was oddly cold in the summer heat, but thankfully her feet knew where to take her. 

After a few steps, Dimitri caught up with her. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her into his chest. Byleth stood stunned for a moment as he kissed the top of her head.

“Beloved, I could never hate you. I understand that you’ve done many things you normally wouldn’t do because of your crest. I know you’d never betray me I just...had to ask.” Dimitri knelt down and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “Byleth you’re too good to be true and that in itself made me suspicious, nothing that you’ve done.”

“What? No I…”

Dimitri cut her off. “How could you possibly think I would so easily turn from you, hate you after all the shit you went through when you returned. I was cruel to you, hurt you, practically raped you and you still forgave me.” His hands gripped her face. “Byleth you could shove a dagger in my heart and I’d still forgive you, still love you.”

Byleth broke down, unable to handle the image he just painted for her. How could she ever kill him? The only explanation would be if she had chosen the Black Eagles. Would she have gone along with this war supporting Edelgard if she didn’t pick the Lions or the Deer? The thought was making everything worse.

Dimitri kissed her softly, trying to sooth her sobs. “Beloved, please stop crying. I apologize. I was so jealous in that moment, so upset that my enemy had a taste of you, a taste of the woman I love. I understand as best as I can. I am not mad at you. Please.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry into his shoulder. Dimitri picked her up and started carrying her back to their camp. They couldn’t stay exposed the way they were. When they got within eye shot of their perimeter around Fort Merceus, Dimitri sat her back down on her feet. His hand went back to her face and he gave her a sweet kiss that made Byleth’s heart ache. 

“Beloved, I know this is hard but you need to tell the others.”

“What?”

“You need to tell your other partners that you slept with Hubert. If you don’t he might use it against them during the battle. I know it affected me. Imagine what that information could do to the others in the heat of battle, especially Felix. It’s better to tell them now.”

He was right. Byleth knew that, especially after seeing how Dimitri reacted earlier. She nodded her head. Dimitri kissed her again, then linked their hands together, guiding her back to the fort. 

Byleth paced on the floor of her room as she spoke, eyes downcast, hands twisting together. Felix, Linhardt and Sylvain sat on her bed, listening, watching. Dimitri was leaning against the door, occasionally prompting her in her story. She decided to leave her ultimate betrayal till the end, choosing instead to focus on everything else. The second the words left her mouth, Felix shouted. He tried to leave the room but Dimitri forced him to stay so Byleth could finish her explanation. The second she was finished she risked looking into the passionate vermilion eyes. They were alive with anger. Byleth couldn’t handle it and placed face in her hands. Dimitri let Felix leave since he was certain Byleth was finished. She heard Linhardt curse under his breath and follow after Felix. This surprised her. Usually Linhardt was the most understanding, but Hubert did always rub him the wrong way. 

Byleth shook, tears filling her hands. In all honesty she did not regret what she had done. She still didn’t understand it, but the connection she felt with both Hubert and Jertiza was real, irreplaceable. What she regretted was the pain it now caused her partners. Normally they didn’t care if she slept with other people, but members of the Empire was apparently crossing the line. It made sense. Hubert and Jeritza were two of the strongest soldiers in the Empire’s arsenal, the two people who had taken the most lives from the Kingdom and Church armies. Seriously why had she not considered this before she slept with them? Was it self preservation? Selfishness? She had no idea. Now she felt dirty, unworthy. 

For once the warm embrace of her sunny redhead, felt wrong. Sylvain tried to soothe her sobs, but him being so nice to her just made it worse. 

“Baby girl, it’s ok. They are just upset that our enemies got to have you that way, that they touched you at all. We know you tried to fight it. We understand why you caved. You didn’t betray us, or the Kingdom and Church. It really isn’t that big a deal. There were no damaging repercussions to this.” 

Sylvain tried to kiss her but she moved away. He sighed and Byleth felt his body give into defeat. It made her even more angry at herself. He let her go but she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Syl. Please…” Byleth wasn’t sure what she was saying please for. She just didn’t want him to feel like his words weren’t appreciated. 

“Baby girl, I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you. In fact I doubt I’ll ever be mad at you enough to even need to. You know how much of a fuck up I am.”

Byleth shook her head against his chest. “You’re not a fuck up...I am.” Byleth kissed him hard. “I love you Sylvain. Thank you for trying to help me but I need to deal with this on my own I think. I don’t feel deserving of your love right now.”

She wiped the tears off of her face and took several deep breaths. Sylvain and Dimitri watched her cautiously. “Thank you both for being so understanding.” 

Byleth left the room, unable to be there anymore. She was so mad at herself, she needed to punch something. She was surprised when a large hand wrapped around her arm and hulled her backwards. She hit Dimitri’s chest with a thud, that shook her skull.

“I apologize. I know you wish to be alone but I…” His sentence trailed off and he looked at her.

Byleth had no idea what her current appearance was. She was trying to shift into Ashen Demon mode. She scanned her King’s handsome face and large physic. It was clear he wasn’t going to leave her alone. “Dimitri, will you spar with me?” 

“Yes, of course. I am glad you are suggesting it.”

Byleth nodded then went to the training area. She wasn’t surprised to see Felix there, covered in sweat, swinging his fists at Caspar. She moved to the opposite side of the training area, hoping it was enough space to let him focus. Byleth picked up a sword and Dimitri selected a lance. It seemed a bit funny, she thought. In all honesty neither of them could approve much more with these two weapons, but this session was more about getting frustration out, not improvement. Byleth pulled her hair back, took two deep breaths and charged the King of Faerghus. 

It had been awhile since she sparred with Dimitri. He was swift, powerful and insanely hard to dodge. The lance was a perfect weapon for him. It made him almost impossible to land a strike on. Byleth’s mind emptied of the day's drama as she was forced to focus on every little movement the King of Faerghus made. He caught her several times with his weapon, but each time he landed a strike so did she. 

Byleth lost track of time amidst their weapon dance. Sweat coated her body, her breath was heavy. The Crest of Flames had shown itself several times, trying to counterattack Dimitri’s insane level of strength. The king was shirtless, his chest glistening in the sunlight, determination in his beautiful icy eye. 

Byleth’s Ashen Demon shield was beginning to crack. The overuse of her crest, allowing emotion to seep back in. Dimitri caught her in the stomach with the end of his lance, he swept his weapon under her legs and she hit the ground hard. His lance pressed against her neck, his cold eye looking down at her. For some reason this blow hurt more then normal, the way he was looking at her…it was clear, despite what Dimitri said, he was still upset. 

It took Byleth several seconds to get off the ground once he removed his weapon from her throat. The second she stood up, one of Dimitri’s big hands wrapped around her bicep. His face looked slightly pained as his hand crushed her muscle. She yelped but he didn’t let go. 

“Byleth…” he said low and slightly threateningly. He swallowed hard trying to soothe his voice after hearing it. “I have a request.” Byleth stared up at him, waiting for him to continue, her arm throbbing in pain. “I need you, now.”

“What?” Byleth said surprised. If anything he looked like he needed to punch something with all of his strength..

“I...I cannot remove the image of you with Hubert and Jeritza. I know this sounds foolish but... you are mine. I need you, need to feel you, need us to be connected so I can push out these thoughts.”

Byleth scanned his beautiful face. His jaw was set, his whole body tense, and his eye practically glowed with desire. Need hit her in a massive wave. Looking at her king with such desperation on his face, made her aware of how much her body was begging for release. She knew she was slowing down, her eyes moving out of focus, but it wasn’t until they stopped training and Dimitri grabbed her that she finally noticed it. She was done. Byleth nodded her consent and Dimitri immediately pulled her to follow him. 

There was a small space where they stored weapons that needed repaired. It was like a thin hidden alleyway within the walls of the fort. Dimitri pulled Byleth into the dark space and slammed her hard against the wall. Byleth’s breath escaped her on impact. She barely got to breathe in before Dimitri’s mouth was on hers. 

“You’re mine” he growled as his fingers moved between her shorts and her flesh. They pushed into her walls and started roughly working her. Byleth whimpered. His free hand gripped her jaw. “Say it Byleth. Say you’re mine” he commanded. 

“I’m yours” she breathed out. “Always yours Dima.” 

Dimitri bruised her lips, his teeth occasionally hitting hers and biting into her sensitive flesh. Byleth was already incredibly hot, but having Dimitri pressed against her made it so much worse. Her head swam with the heat, her crest’s needs, and the touch and smell of the King of Faerghus. She whined when Dimitri bit into her neck, her nails digging into his back. His large hands pulled her lower garments off and lifted her shirt. Dimitri picked her up and impaled her on his massive cock. Byleth cried out. Holy fuck was he rock hard. The king consumed her mouth again, his chest pressed against the hard nubs of her chest. The thrust of his hips pushed his cock so deep and so fast. The way he was moving scraped the skin of her back against the rock wall. Byleth clung to Dimitri. Her nails dug into his flesh so hard she knew she drew blood. She bit into his neck, hoping he would get the hint to slow down but instead it drove him faster. Every time he gave her skin a break he would whisper ‘mine’ across the fresh bruise. 

Despite how much pain he was causing her, Byleth let him continue. Sometimes it was good for him to let his feral nature out. It was like the time they had rough sex after she stopped him from running off to Enbarr alone. This painful sex was cathartic, much like their spar had been. The only problem was, she could feel blood running down her back. 

Byleth shifted from his neck and slapped him hard across the face. His grip on her loosened and she used her new leverage to force him against the other wall. This allowed her to get off of his cock and back to the ground. She kicked the back of his knees hard so he’d landed on them. He grunted in pain. Byleth grabbed his hair and pushed his face into her sex. Dimitri immediately pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and dove his tongue between her folds. His hands gripped her ass, allowing him to dive deep, his nose rubbing against her clit. Byleth moaned loudly, as the king devoured her. Her hand stayed laced in his hair, pulling roughly, her other hand keeping her balanced. She kept moaning ‘mine’ as he worked, getting groans out of him until he pushed her off the edge. 

Dimitri pulled her to her knees, then stood up and pushed his cock down her throat. Byleth practically gagged, not expecting him to push so deep on the first thrust. He kept fucking her throat hard until Byleth bit down and roughly tugged on his testicle. He hissed out in pain but kept fucking her throat, just a bit slower. Byleth tasted his hot seed a minute later. She sucked on him, making sure to get every last drop until he whimpered. 

Dimitri yanked her off the ground, turned her around and pushed her front against the wall. His cock pushed back into her folds. He resumed his previous brutal thrusts, but this time Byleth was able to keep her flesh from being ripped off. He slapped her ass hard.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You Dima!” she cried out in between thrusts. “I’m yours.”

Dimitri moaned every time she said it, his cock somehow feeling harder with each thrust. He grabbed her hair and pulled forcing her back to arch so her nipples occasionally brushed against the wall. It hurt but felt really good. It all felt so damn amazing. She needed this rough treatment. For some reason it made her feel better, like this was her punishment. 

Dimitri pushed three fingers into her mouth. She sucked and licked until he pulled them out and pushed them into her ass. Byleth cried out. Despite her salvia, it still hurt with such little preparation. Dimitri barely gave her much more prep before he pulled his dick from her sex and pushed it into her ass. Byleth screamed against her own hand, biting into the meaty part. Dimitri gave her a few seconds, dipping his fingers into her folds, whispering praises of how good her ass felt clenched around his cock, before he started thrusting into her tight hole. Byleth cursed constantly until she finally stretched enough for it to feel good. Not long after, she climaxed. Dimitri did not stop. He fucked her through her orgasm, continuing to please her cunt with his fingers. His cock was still unbelievably hard. Goddess, did it all feel amazing. Even the pain felt good. Byleth joined Dimitri when he orgasmed again, his hot seed filling her back hole, his breath heavy and hot on her neck. 

Slowly Dimitri pulled out and leaned against the wall. Byleth did the same to the opposite wall, trying to catch her breath. They stayed that way for a few minutes, in the dark only seeing the outline of the other and listening to their breathing, oddly loud in the small space. 

Byleth pushed off the wall and reached out to touch Dimitri’s cheek. “Dima, I am yours” she said, feeling like it needed to be repeated after all the hot sex. Like it meant more to say when the heat of the moment was gone. 

Dimitri took her hand and kissed her palm. “And I am yours Beloved.” He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “I apologize for how rough that was...I just needed you so badly. I think I made you bleed. Are you alright? Do you want me to get Linhardt or Mercedes?”

Byleth smiled. He was back to his sweet self. “No, thank you. I’ll find one of them shortly. If you don’t mind I’d like a few minutes to myself.”

“Of course. I should get cleaned up and check in with Gilbert anyway. We only have two more days until we take Enbarr.”

Dimitri gave her a gentle kiss and whispered his thanks and love to her before he walked out of the alleyway. When she determined he was far enough away Byleth groaned at the pain the king inflicted. She found a rag and attempted to clean herself up. It was useless but she tried just the same. After a few more minutes she attempted to hold her head high and walk out of the alleyway as if she wasn’t injured, ignoring the feeling of her shirt pressing into the raw flesh. She moved back into the training hall to retrieve her cloak and dagger. 

For some reason Byleth thought the training hall would be empty since it was dinner time. That was stupid since she knew her swordsman was angry and would probably be in there until he completely exhausted himself. Byleth carefully moved to gather her things, trying not to catch his attention. The problem was Felix was alone now, Caspar tapping out from the swordsman’s intense state. She felt his eyes on her as she moved. Byleth turned slightly to pick up her cloak and wrap it around her back, hiding her injuries. She was about to take a sigh of relief, thinking she was in the clear but the angry swordsman was already next to her. 

“Why do you look like you’re in pain?” he asked coldly.

“I was training.”

“I know that. I’m not an idiot. But your face wasn’t laced in pain twenty minutes ago and you didn’t move so gingerly.”

Byleth tried to ignore him and move toward the exit. Felix reached out and pulled her cloak off. 

“What the fuck!” Felix shouted, his hands carefully touching the side of her stomach as he leaned down to inspect her scraped up skin. Byleth tried to move away from him but he stepped in her path. “Byleth” he growled. “Did the boar do this to you?”

“He isn’t a boar. Stop calling him that.”

“So he did. Why the fuck did he do this to you? Why did you let him?”

“It was in the heat of the moment. He doesn’t know how badly he hurt me. It’s fine. I’ll get Mercedes or Annette to heal it.”

“In the heat of the moment! What the fuck does that matter? You’re bleeding and in pain. I don’t fucking understand you sometimes.”

“I’m not asking you to! Just leave me alone Felix. You don’t want to talk to me anyway.”

Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her to a bench. He pushed Byleth down to sit then moved behind her. He pulled up her shirt and began casting Heal over her injuries. 

“You can ask me to heal you. Why the hell would I let you walk around like this?” he questioned. 

“I didn’t want you to heal me. I wanted to give you space.”

Felix was quiet for a while, focusing on his Faith magic. It wasn’t something he was particularly good at but it got the job done. Byleth felt the throbbing pain dull to a slight ache. He brushed his fingers across her newly repaired skin and she shivered. Felix moved to sit in front of her in order to examine the rest of her body for injuries. His hand stopped at her neck, lightly touching the deep purple bruises of her love bites from Dimitri. 

“Fuck…” he cursed. “Was this his way of forgiving you?” Byleth shook her head slightly, her eyes focused on his lean muscular legs that were nestled against hers. “Then what was it? Tell me.” 

Byleth sighed. “He was angry. Angry that our enemy had me, touched me. He wanted to make me his again, he said. Apparently the information made him feel like he had lost me. That someone took me from him.”

“So he beat you up?” Felix growled. 

“Not intentionally” she defended. “He had me against the wall. He didn’t know my bare skin was being cut up from the stone. The overall experience was cathartic, that level of passion, for both of us. Like I said, he didn’t know he hurt me this badly. It was dark and I made him leave before me...”

“So he couldn’t see the damage...” Felix gripped her chin and made her look at him. “That’s no excuse for why you planned to hobble off and get someone else to heal you. Baby, I would never let you suffer needlessly. No matter my mood.” He stroked her cheek briefly then pulled his hand back. Byleth missed it immediately. Felix reached over and pulled her to straddle him. He lightly kissed her bruised neck, causing Byleth to breathe in sharply. “Do you want me to heal this too?” he asked quietly as his hands gently caressed her back. 

“Aren’t you still mad at me?” she questioned against her better judgement, knowing that one wrong word could tip him back to incredibly angry.

“I was never mad at you.” Felix’s voice was soft. He kissed her collarbone lightly. “Just mad that it happened, mad at the situation.”

“But I caused it. I did it. You should be mad at me.” She could handle an angry Felix but when he suddenly became soft and gentle like this Byleth didn’t know what to do. She felt like she deserved his rage right now. 

Felix sighed and looked up at her. “I’ll admit I struggle with your needs. Hell I still struggle with sharing you but that’s my problem.”

“But I...”

“No. Don’t go off on a rant about how it’s your fault. I knew that your crest puts you in these types of situations. I know it’s hard for you to control yourself and we do our best not to punish you for it. Byleth, you put up with all my bullshit, all my intense anger and harsh words. Those are things I can control better than your crest forcing your body for release. You forgive me all the time for the shit I do. I refuse to be mad at you over this.” He kissed her collarbone again, his hands still moving across her newly healed skin. 

“Fe...I…I feel like you should be mad at me. I…”

Felix roughly grabbed her jaw to get her to stop talking. “What? You have something to complain about? Do you need my cruel words? Do you think I should fuck you roughly in the dark too?” He shifted his hips up slightly to brush cock against her core. One of his hands lifted her shirt and he flicked his tongue across her nipple. “I can do that if you want. You just need to tell me if I hurt you.” 

His words were spoken so low and sexy. Byleth shivered. She wondered what came over him all of a sudden. Maybe his training session helped calm him down. Maybe seeing her hurt drove his anger away. Whatever it was she really shouldn’t complain. 

Felix laid her down on the bench. His fingers slipped between her shorts and pushed into her core. His mouth continued teasing her nipples. Byleth moaned softly at his assault. They were in a very public space. Anyone could walk in at any minute. For some reason this turned her on more. 

“I can punish you all you like baby.” His palm pressed down on her clit as he bit into her nipple. “I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t move tomorrow. I’ll cover your body in my marks and make sure everyone can see them.”

Byleth whimpered. He was speaking so low, it was so fucking sexy. His words added to the thrill of their location. Felix’s rough fingers felt so damn good. Byleth almost climaxed and he knew it, removing his fingers quickly and grinning at her. Byleth whined.

“Tsk. You’re pathetic.” Felix teased. “You just had the wild animal and now you want the coldhearted swordsman.” He shifted her hips up and pushed his tongue into her folds a few times, tasting her slick. He lowered her back down and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her by moving his dick slowly, but not pushing in. She whimpered again, a soft please escaping her lips. Felix chuckled darkly. “I suppose I’m no better, enabling you. You asked to be punished and I plan to do just that, but right now I can’t help myself.” He pushed his cock inside of her and groaned. “Fuck I can’t help myself when it comes to you.” He thrusted slowly a few times. “Why can’t I fucking control myself with you?” He thrusted a few more times then bent down to kiss the area above her breasts. 

“Baby, I need to tell you something.” Byleth opened her eyes and glanced at him, his face in front of hers now, vermilion eyes peering into the depths of her soul. “I hate that I have to share you. Every time I see you with someone else I get so fucking jealous, even after all this time.” He continued thrusting again, slowly. “I wish...I had found you first. I wish...I could be enough. I wish you...didn’t have that fucking crest.”

“Fe...I”

Felix’s mouth immediately stopped her sentence and stole her breath. “Just listen to me... please.” Byleth nodded. “I don’t want...an apology from you. This relationship is...hard for me, but I don’t...fucking care. I told you...from the start...I’ll do whatever I can... to get any moment... with you...I still mean that.” One of Felix’s hands pushed her ass up a bit to give her that angle she so adored. “Honestly, I sometimes struggle...sharing you with Syl... I want to just tie him up...and make him watch...hear him whimper with need...while I fuck you.” 

Byleth moaned at this image. It was incredibly sexy to think he was even jealous of Sylvain. 

“But if...I’m really being honest with myself...sharing you...turns me the fuck on.” Byleth eyes went wide as he picked up his pace slightly, pushing as deep as he could. “I get to watch how your body moves...see your face twist in pleasure...watch as two cocks fill you up.” His tongue traced the bruise on her neck again. “I hate seeing you with others...but fuck does it get me going...Even better when they watch...me fuck you...They are jealous too...I can see it...recognize the look in their eyes.” His pace picked up, his breathing heaving, occasionally emitting soft groans. “When I see a mark someone left...it makes me want to leave two…When I hear you cry out in pleasure...it makes me want to get you to scream louder.”

Byleth moaned Felix’s name, her fingers laced in his hair. She pushed her hips up to meet his and dug her nails into his back. He hissed out in pain and fucked her harder. 

“I love you” she managed to say before her orgasm burst through her.

“Fuck, I love you too” he said as his own orgasm followed hers.

Felix lay on top of Byleth, his cock still spasming inside of her, his breath teasing her neck. 

“I don’t like sharing you either” Byleth confessed. Felix lifted his head and looked at her, clearly confused. “In Fhirdiad, when all the Lions spent the night together, I was jealous anytime someone touched you. I know I shouldn’t be but…”

Felix’s lips crashed onto hers. “Good” he said. “We are still the same.”

Byleth smiled, laughter bubbling up inside of her. Felix smiled at her facial expression. He kissed her nose then got up and found a towel to use for them to clean up. 

“Even Sylvain?” she questioned, wondering if that was lie. “You took me to him. You’re the reason I slept with him the first time.”

Felix sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was trying to do what was right for you but yes, that was insanely difficult. But I knew Syl would take care of you. We both know he is a big hearted idiot.” Byleth chuckled. “But don’t think I don’t love when the three of us are together.” Felix wrapped an arm around her waist. “I love you both, just sometimes I only want you.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. “I understand.”

“Good.” Felix slapped her ass hard, getting a little yelp out of her. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten your punishment. I’ve got it all planned out. I just…need to rest first.”

Byleth chuckled and kissed him again. “That sounds nice. Care if I join you?”

Felix linked his hand with hers and practically pulled her back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I love writing a aggressive Dimitri and jealous Felix. 
> 
> This chapter was suppose to be apart of the next one, but again my mind got away from me and it became too long. 
> 
> Next chapter Linhardt discovers a possible way to empower Byleth during the last battle, while Felix proceeds to punish Byleth. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	43. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally gets the punishment she thinks she deserves.

Byleth sat on her bed, hands in her lap, patiently waiting, her eyes shifting left and right to watch the pacing figure. The long beautiful emerald hair of her favorite scholar moved constantly in the firelight of the room as Linhardt walked a circle into her floor. Occasionally, her eyes took a break and glanced at the dark haired swordsman sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, the sound of a whetstone gliding along metal gave the room some noise. Felix was practically naked, his black briefs the only thing clinging to his perfect body, making for a nice distraction to Byleth’s eyes. 

Linhardt had knocked on her door about ten minutes ago. He had yet to say anything since Felix let him in. Surprisingly the swordsman didn’t seem upset that his sleep was interrupted by one of her other partners. Instead he settled onto the floor and began sharpening his silver sword. 

Maybe it was taking Linhardt so long to speak because Felix clearly had no intention of leaving them be. But then again it was Linhardt, he rarely cared what others thought and typically spoke his mind. Byleth considered prompting him, but knew better. He needed to finish his current thought or this would take longer. 

Another five minutes and Linhardt finally stopped. He turned his head and looked at Byleth. 

“Sylvain told me something interesting, something I do not understand why you haven’t mentioned before.”

“Huh? This isn’t about Hubert?”

“What? Why would it be about that?”

“Well you cursed and followed Felix out after I was done explaining earlier.”

“Oh right” he said as if that didn’t happen a few hours ago. “Yes I was a bit angry. I knew that snake wanted to trap you, to have you. I just didn’t realize he succeeded.”

“That’s it?” Byleth said standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Goddess no. I believe we’ve had this discussion before Byleth. I of all people understand you and your crest.”

“But…”

“He said it’s fine By. Why must you think everyone is mad at you and wants to punish you” Felix chimed in, not looking up from his work.

“Punish you? Hmmm…What an intriguing thought” Linhardt said, his eyes growing dark with want. 

Byleth shivered. “So what did Sylvain say that brought you to my door in the middle of the night?” 

“Ah yes. He mentioned that during the first week and half that you, he and the angry swordsman spent together, you made a comment about having a backup of sexual energy. Was that true?”

“Huh? Uh I believe I said that.”

Linhardt placed his hands on her shoulders. “Was it true? Did you have excess?”

“I honestly don’t know. I just felt...good. I wasn’t as tired as before, but we had a lot of sex. Everyone was gone. I didn’t have to sneak off with you and Claude at that time, we had free reign of the monastery basically.”

“And you never thought to mention this to me?” He sounded offended.

“Uh… Again I’m not sure if it’s true. Why are you asking?”

“Byleth our enemy knows your weaknesses; your crest and your partners. I am sure Hubert and Edelgard will have a plan in place to handicap you. I believe that what you felt with Felix and Sylvain was real. Maybe there is a way to back you up with sexual release. If that’s true then we should prepare you for this battle.”

“Lin I told you I’m not sure. If I am following what you’re suggesting, you want to basically fuck me until the battle starts. I’ll be too exhausted to function.”

Linhardt grinned. “Not if we start right now. I did the math.” His long fingers traced down her arms lightly. “We aren’t planning to attack for 48 hours. If we start now we can take care of you, a lot, and you’ll still get plenty of sleep.”

If Linhardt’s touch didn’t feel so nice she might protest this plan. It sounded absolutely exhausting, and pretty amazing, but mostly exhausting. 

“Lin, I’m an army commander. I can’t just spend the next 48 hours fucking and sleeping.”

Felix snickered. For some reason this amused him. “You have Seteth and Dimitri to do the commanding for you. You can’t tell me you haven't already reviewed your plan a hundred times” Felix said. 

Byleth narrowed her eyes. “And what about you four? Won’t this drain you guys too?”

“Of most definitely, at least me anyway” Linhardt said. “But I am sure the rest of your guard are more than willing to help you.”

Byleth frowned. “What if this doesn’t work and we are all just worn out for the battle?”

“It is a possibility, but like I said, Hubert knows your weaknesses. This might actually be our best bet.” 

Byleth looked at Felix, their recent conversation flashing in her head. He could clearly read her thoughts because he rolled his eyes. It was his way of giving his consent. 

“Fine. I’ll try this little experiment but if it gets to be too much for everyone and myself we will stop. I don’t need a worn out army because of my heightened sexual needs.”

Linhardt smirked and offered her his hand. “Care to come to my room so we can get this started.”

“No” Felix’s cold voice said. “She stays right here.”

Linhardt cocked an eyebrow at him. “And why’s that?”

“She’s not leaving my sight again until after this war is over. It was bad enough her and Dimitri snuck off to talk to the emperor and her dog. Not again.”

“It’s not like I’m taking her out into the woods and tying her naked to a tree and holding up a sign for anyone who wants to fuck her or kidnap her.”

It was Byleth’s turn to roll her eyes. “Fe…”

“No” he said again, his fingers tightening around the handle of his sword. 

Byleth could see his shoulder muscles tense in the firelight, his eyes flashed at her. She glanced at Linhardt and winked so Felix couldn’t see. Very slowly Byleth walked towards her sexy swordsman, making sure to move her hips. Felix shifted back slightly, his eyes glued to her middle. Byleth moved her legs along his as she sat to straddle him. His hands dropped the weapon and stone he was holding and went to her ass. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair, getting a little shiver out of him. Her hips slowly began grinding on his cock. 

“I think you just want to watch.”

Felix moaned for a second then his eyes blew wide. “What! No that’s…” Byleth smirked and he growled. “You’re already using what I just told you against me.” His hips pushed up to meet her grinds. “That’s not fucking fair.”

Felix picked her up and leaned her stomach against the side of the cushion chair positioned next to the fireplace. He forced her hands behind her. “You bad girl” he said then slapped her ass hard. He pulled her underwear down and slapped her again, this time getting a sharp noise to echo in the room that matched Byleth’s cry. Felix slapped her a few more times until her ass was red, then he massaged it with a hand, his trapped cock pressing against the side of her stomach. 

Byleth’s ass tingled as he worked. It felt good to be handled by him this way. He smacked her a few times then shifted in front her. Byleth was surprised when another slap hit her ass. It wasn’t from Felix but Linhardt. The scholar had decided to join them and Felix willingly let it happen. The swordsman was unbuttoning Sylvain’s shirt that Byleth used as her sleepshirt, while Linhardt continued the assault on her ass. He would slap her hard then massage the sting then repeat. His long cock was growing hard in his pants and pressed against the side of her leg. Felix’s hands cupped her breasts, weighing them, then massaging them. He timed Linhardt’s slaps to pinch her nipples, making her whimper at the end of each cry. 

“Please…” Byleth whined, unable to take their abuse much longer. She could feel the slick between her folds moving down to her inner thighs. This was really turning her on. 

Linhardt leaned down and breathed on her neck. “Please what?” His fingers lightly brushed across her clit. 

“Please stop teasing me.”

Linhardt chuckled, let her arms go, then ran his hands down her back. He bent down and pulled her legs apart, then licked along her wet thighs. His hands massaged her ass, sending little spikes of pain into her backside. Byleth squirmed, trying to get his tongue to move where she wanted. Linhardt held her in place, not giving her what she desired.

Felix was sucking a circle onto the side of her breast, his fingers fondling her the sensitive flesh.

“Fe…” she whined. “Please.”

Felix chuckled darkly. A hand moved up her chest and landed on her jaw. Felix sucked on her throat leaving another mark before pressing his lips against hers. “Please what? Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Fuck me” she begged. 

This time they both chuckled and Byleth's body rushed with heat. Linhardt moved his finger along her folds, slicking them up. He then pushed two long digits into her ass. Byleth groaned as more heat filled her stomach. Felix sat up, removed his briefs then began teasing her nipple with the head of his hard cock, occasionally slapping his length against the sensitive flesh. Byleth reached out to touch Felix but he grabbed her hands and placed them on his legs instead. She obeyed but dug her nails into him, causing him to jerk and hiss out a breath. He put his cock in front of her mouth and commanded her to lick the head. She did so until he went back to teasing her nipples. The saliva now spread across the nubs, getting them even harder. Linhardt placed kisses on her lower back while his fingers continued to please her ass. 

It all felt so good. Byleth continued begging to be fucked but neither complied. For a moment she thought they were about to cave. Felix picked her up and moved her to the bed, but instead of fucking her, he tied her to bed post. He gave her a wicked grin, then moved to Linhardt and started undressing the mage. Felix unbuttoned Linhardt’s shirt and began placing kisses along his porcelain chest. The sleepy scholar ran his fingers through the silky raven locks of the swordsman. 

After stopping several times to kiss parts of Linhardt’s soft skin, Felix finally had the mage undressed. Linhardt pushed the swordsman chest to get him to lay on his back, giving Byleth a sideways view of them. The scholar kissed the swordsman, Felix aggressively pushing his tongue into his mouth getting Linhardt to moan. Lin’s long fingers ran along the lithe muscles of Felix’s arms and chest, then along the sides of his stomach. He pulled away from the passionate mouth and made a trail down Felix’s front, his hand moving to cup the swordsman thick package in his hand. Linhardt stopped his mouth right next to Felix’s cock and glanced up at the swordsman. He nodded his head and Lin grinned. The scholar ran his tongue up Felix’s huge shaft a few times before taking him in his mouth. Felix groaned and pushed his hips up.

It was rare for Felix to let another guy touch him like this. The only man Felix was actually attracted to was Sylvain, and even that was a bit more emotional than physical. It took him years to let Sylvain fuck him. The only other guy that Felix let touch him, with the exception of his first time with Claude, was Dimitri. Again, that was less an attraction scenario and more of a power play. Felix really enjoyed having the King of Faerghus, his father’s favorite adoptive son, on his knees, sucking his cock. There was also a bit of affection there since they had been childhood friends. 

This...this was new. Felix laced a hand in Linhardt’s beautiful emerald locks then looked at Byleth. Those vermilion eyes were alight with passionate fire. He moaned and bucked his hips again, not breaking eye contact with her. 

Motherfucker. Felix was fucking with her. This was all a show for her to sit back and desperately want to be a part of. Byleth cursed and whimpered and Felix grinned. 

Felix pulled the scholar off of his cock, then guided them to switch places. Felix kissed Linhardt’s neck, then throat and teased his nipples with his tongue. His rough swordsman hands moved across Linhardt’s soft skin until it found the long length and began stroking. Linhardt moaned softly, his hips bucking up into Felix’s hand. The swordsman whispered the words ‘fucking beautiful’ across the porcelain skin. Ok, so maybe Felix also thought Linhardt was attractive, but still this was all to mess with Byleth.

Byleth whined softly, rubbing her thighs together to get some sort of contact with her core. It didn’t work particularly well, if anything it just made it worse. Her inner thighs were coated with slick, her nipples hard and ready to be touched. She kept licking her lips and moving against the rough rope that very tightly bound her hands. She could get out of it by casting Fire but she wasn’t in the mood to burn her wrists, plus it might result in further deprivation from her two partners. 

“Fe...Lin…” she kept saying desperately. This was cruel and intentional and Byleth would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the show. These two were oddly beautiful together, with their long hair, thin cut bodies and pale skin. Linhardt was soft and lazy in his movements, where Felix was possessive and passionate in his. They were quite the opposites. She had never thought about them together but now it was imprinted in her memory for good. Byleth wondered if they planned this out to one day torture her. There was no way these two knew each other well enough to just be playing off the others signals. She whimpered again and both boys glanced at her. “Please touch me. Please!” she cried out. 

They shared a glance then moved to her. Felix shifted her body so he could spread her cheeks. His tongue moved into her back hole, where he licked and teased. Linhardt pushed her legs apart and began tongue fucking her core. Byleth moaned in delight. It felt so good but overall it was just another damn tease. Neither fondled her with their hands or pushed hard enough for her to get any kind of release. They just lapped her.

“Please Lin. I thought the point was to overload me with orgasms.”

Linhardt chuckled. “Yes, but this has nothing to do with my plan. This has to do with that punishment you think you deserve.”

Byleth whimpered again, wishing Felix hadn’t brought it up. This was fucking torture. It might be worse than them not touching her at all. Their tongues brought her to a pleasantly pleased state but she wanted it to be so much more, needed that high intensity to break. 

“Fe, please punish me with your cock.”

Felix pulled away from her ass. She felt his hot breath on her back and a few gentle kisses. Then he shifted back and began slapping his cock against her backside. It was like a rock hitting her sensitive flesh. It hurt more than it should have but her ass was sore from the earlier spanking. Byleth whimpered and tried to shift her hips from his assault but she couldn’t because Linhardt had a hold of her legs. Felix stopped slapping her and moved his cock to nestle between her ass cheeks. His hands wrapped around to her breasts as his mouth kissed her shoulder blades. 

Byleth whimpered again, her breath hissing out a pained noise as the rope on her wrists ripped open some of her flesh. Felix must have noticed because he untied the rope and let her arms down. Linhardt’s soothing faith magic wrapped around her injuries. When he finished, he positioned Byleth on her hands and knees. Felix continued his previous tongue fucking of her back entrance as Linhardt bent down to run his tongue along the swords man cock. This turned out to be more for lubrication then for pleasure because Felix’s thick cock pushed its way into her ass a few moments later. Byleth screamed out in pain, her ass still sore from Dimitri’s brutal fucking. Felix gave her a moment before doing a few slow thrusts to see if her pain would subside. When she started moaning he set a steady pace. Linhardt moved in front of her and pushed his cock down her throat. Byleth licked and sucked her scholar all while whining and whimpering because no one was pleasing her core. She thought the licking was bad, this was so much worse. When she could, she’d say please before Linhardt guided her mouth back over his long cock. 

The door opened and Sylvain walked in. He immediately stopped and stared at the scene before him. “Well this is a new duo if I’m not mistaken” he said. 

“Shut up and help us punish her” Felix said.

“Oh, is that what we are doing? Count me in” Sylvain said as he began stripping off his clothing. 

Byleth tried to plead with Sylvain, whining his name. He chuckled as he joined them on the bed. “May I suggest a different position?”

The boys agreed and pulled out of Byleth. Sylvain guided her to lay on her back. He bent down, pressed her breasts together and moved his tongue in between them, coating the middle with salvia. When he was satisfied he straddle her chest and began fucking her breasts. “Mmmm baby girl, your tits feel so great. I should have done this before.”

“Syl, please fuck me.”

Sylvain chuckled as Felix pushed his cock into her mouth. “Now now baby girl. I think you remember how this kind of thing works, seeing as you’ve done something similar to me.”

Linhardt pushed his cock into her ass and Byleth whined. This was worse. How did they keep finding more ways to torture Byleth by touching her but not pushing her over the edge? Sylvain’s cock felt amazing between her breasts. It just made her more aware of the fact that it wasn’t between her folds. Sylvain pinched her nipples as he fucked her. Linhardt occasionally brushed his fingers along her clit and Felix did his best to make sure she felt every inch of his cock with each thrust. This was driving her mad.

They continued their teasing until Dimitri walked in. Byleth almost cried seeing him. Either Dimitri would be her final relief or just another torturer. His eye went wide as he observed the scene.

“Ah Dima, perfect timing. I’m sure Byleth would love another cock to add to her torture party” Sylvain said.

“Torture party?”

“Byleth thinks she deserves to be punished so we are giving her just that” Linhardt supplied. “Care to join?” 

Dimitri took his time observing the scene. He licked his lips then started undressing.

The boys all moved away from Byleth to let Sylvain figure out a position so that they could all touch her. The redhead laid down and moved Byleth to sit reverse cowgirl on him. He pushed his cock into her ass and pulled her down to completely take it in. Byleth moaned loudly. Felix bent down to tease her folds with his tongue, careful not to push too hard. Dimitri pulled her face to the side and pushed his cock into her mouth. Byleth clung to his hips, keeping her body steady as she sucked on him. Linhardt pressed her breasts together and sucked on both her nipples at the same time. 

Byleth whimpered along Dimitri’s cock as he thrusted into her mouth and down her throat. Again they found a way to make her torture worse. Felix could easily knock her off the edge if he just pushed a little harder with his tongue. Byleth wanted to shift her hips up into his face but was at the mercy of the four men. 

Dimitri cupped her chin in his hand and pulled up a bit, making her look up at him. He groaned and stroked her cheek. “Beloved, you look absolutely debauched. Your eyes are watering from the build up and your throat is constantly emitting little moans against my cock. You look so beautiful like this” he practically purred. The king’s words made Byleth moan more and he titled his head back in pleasure at the feeling. 

“Fuck your ass is so tight baby girl...It’s hard not to cum in you…Your body wants us so badly…It’s too bad you can’t cum from just having your ass fucked.” Sylvain said.

Byleth moaned again, also wishing that was true. 

“You’re like a river down here baby” Felix teased. “I can’t get enough of this sweet slick you're producing.”

Byleth attempted to mumble a curse along the king’s cock, but the word itself never escaped her mouth. Now they were teasing her body and her mind with their amazing words. 

“Mmm beautiful mystery, you really do look stunning at our mercy. Your nipples are so hard and your body is just begging for release. Who would have thought the Ashen Demon could so easily be teased to such a withering needy desperate mess.” Linhardt bit down on a breast and sucked hard. Byleth whimpered again. 

She couldn’t take this anymore. It was too much. Byleth needed release or she thought she might go insane from want. Byleth used all of her strength to pull off of Sylvain and away from the others to scramble to the top of the bed.

“I can’t do this anymore. One of you needs to fuck my cunt before I lose my Goddess damned mind. Don’t make me leave this room naked and find someone willing to fuck me.”

Felix and Dimitri growled at her words, while Sylvain and Linhardt just looked amused. All four wore similar expressions of lust, their cocks standing straight up with their own rush of need. So far not a single one had climaxed. They must be just as pent up as she was. 

Felix reached out and grabbed a hold of her ankles. In one shift pull she was under him, his cock hovering over her entrance. He moved up one of her legs and very slowly rubbed his hard cock against her folds. Byleth whimpered, her whole body tight with anticipation. 

“You will not go find someone else to fuck I’m when around” he said, a bit of a possessive command in his voice. Byleth nodded. “Say it.”

“I want you, Felix. Please.” Byleth risked a glance at the other three men in the room, not wanting to risk upsetting any of them to fulfill the request of her possessive swordsman. 

Felix bent down and kissed her throat. “And the rest of my request?” he said his cock pushing just ever so slightly into her. Byleth whimpered. Felix chuckled. “Fine. I’ll concede. Any of your partners.”

“Yes” Byleth breathed out. “Any of my partners.” 

“Good girl, baby” he breathed across her neck.

Byleth felt a sliver of rage build up in her at his praise, but the next second Felix completely crushed her. His thick cock pushed inside of her, and in a few thrusts she finally crashed over the edge she’d been balancing on for at least half an hour. Byleth screamed, the pleasure so intense her whole body clutched at Felix. He held her to him and continued his thrusts. Byleth saw white, she was barely able to cling to consciousness. Her vision only started to clear when Felix orgasmed. His curses and thick seed, bringing her back to reality. 

“Fuck baby. How the hell am I supposed to last when you clench me so tightly” Felix said against her neck. 

Felix kissed her then pulled out. He was immediately replaced by Linhardt. His long cock pushed into her folds, bottoming out without completely fitting. Linhardt whispered his nickname for her across her lips before kissing her passionately and fucking her fast. Byleth apparently was not finished with her previous orgasm. Linhardt only needed to thrust a bit to get her pleasure to spike back up. She clung to his back and moaned loudly along his lips. Her scholar climaxed with her, his cock unbelievably hard from all the teasing and fucking he gave her earlier. His moans matched hers as he added to the mix of her and Felix. 

“Fuck” Byleth groaned as her high came down and Linhardt pulled out. Dimitri laid down next to her, his hand caressing her breasts and stomach. “Please Dima, give me a minute.”

Dimitri kissed her collarbone and neck. His breath tickled her ear as he very softly said, “No.”

Before Byleth could protest, Dimitri lifted her up and lowered her onto his cock. She cursed as he fucked up into her several times. She was surprised when he stopped, to press a few sweet kisses on her lips and whisper his love for her. What she didn’t realize was he was being nice but also giving Sylvain a few moments to join in. The dark knight’s thick oiled cock pushed into her ass and Byleth bit Dimitri’s lip in surprise. The king licked his lip and smiled, his mouth returning to hers as she whimpered at Sylvain’s thrusts. They both fucked her at a relatively medium pace, which she was grateful for. These two hadn’t been a part of her original torture and weren’t nearly as worked up as Felix and Linhardt had been. 

“Fuck, baby girl. I can’t wait to cum in your tight ass, but I want to fuck you more” Sylvain groaned behind her. 

Sylvain pulled her arms back so Dimitri could easily suck on her breasts as he continued his thrusts. Her nipples felt so raw from all the biting. Each suck of Dimitri’s mouth made her whimper. Sylvain dug a hand into her sore ass cheek. She cried out in pain and both guys stopped for a moment. 

“It’s ok. Those two destroyed my ass earlier” she breathed out heavily.

Byleth could practically hear Sylvain’s grin. He placed his hand back on her ass and massaged gently. Byleth whimpered softly. It felt oddly pleasant with small jolts of pain.

“Goddess, I wished I could have seen that” Sylvain said. Dimitri hummed in agreement, unwilling to let go of her flesh to say the words. “Maybe I’ll heal you so I can repeat what they did.” Byleth whined and he chuckled. “Don’t worry baby girl. Dima and I are going to give you an orgasm so intense you’ll pass out for awhile. I promise not to spank you while you’re sleeping.”

Byleth shivered at his words. Both boys picked up their pace, their cocks now hard and ready to climax inside of her. Byleth started orgasming, intense cries echoing in the room. Both Sylvain and Dimitri switched to an almost brutal pace, making her orgasm even more intense. Byleth whimpered, tears falling down her face. It was too much, all of the sensations too extreme. Her body felt completely boneless, a numb tingling in her limbs. The boys both reached their climax. Dimitri’s loud moans mixed with Sylvain’s curses. Byleth stayed awake long enough to feel Dimitri catch her and gently lower her to lay on his chest. 

Byleth lay in a haze of pleasure. She could hear her partners talking near her. Linhardt was explaining something to Dimitri and Sylvain. The redhead chuckled and Dimitri hummed an uncertain sounding noise. Byleth felt fingers move through her hair. She let out a little sigh and opened her eyes. Dimitri’s beautiful blue eye was watching her, along with his yellow damaged one. With shaky fingers Byleth reached out and stroked his cheek, taking care to softly touch his scar. 

Linhardt moved behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be back in a few hours after you’ve rested and we can continue to test my theory.” Byleth turned slightly to catch his lips then mumbled something no one understood. 

“Beloved, I’m going to take you to the tub. Felix has prepared you a bath. Then you can sleep.”

Byleth mumbled a thank you and attempted to wrap her arms around his neck. Dimitri chuckled and lifted her up easily. He placed her in the hot water and Sylvain bathed her.

Goddess she loved these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd have this story finished by the now but I just keep writing...lol. 
> 
> Up next, surprise, surprise it's more Felix. Not sure why I'm on such a thing with him at the moment, but I started writing the next chapter and he worked his way in...go figure. I did at least pair him with someone I never thought of before and I gotta say I'm a fan. Hope you guys will be too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	44. The Curious Archer and the Obedient Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byleth's lovers continue to help her prepare for the next battle, she becomes bolder in the requests she has for her swordsman.

Byleth arched her back and pushed her hips into Ashe’s face. His amazing fingers worked her core while his mouth sucked her clit. Goddess he was good at this. Every time the bow knight did this to her it still shocked her how fucking amazing it was. Her sweet little Ashe really knew how to please a woman with his tongue and his fingers. Byleth moaned out his name, encouraging him to push her over the edge. He happily obliged, forcing her to sing out his name in pleasure. Ashe pulled out his fingers and slowly lapped up her slick and hummed along her clit.

“Byleth, you always taste so amazingly delicious. I could do this to you everyday and never grow tired of your sweet taste.”

Byleth shivered at the idea, secretly wondering if this could somehow be arranged. Subconsciously, she glanced to the other occupant in the room. He was sitting on the chair next to the fireplace. Vermilion eyes glowing, tongue running across his lips as if he was the one about to taste her. Byleth bit her lip and reached out a hand towards her sexy swordsman. Felix smirked but stayed seated as Ashe shifted and pushed his cock inside of Byleth. 

Ashe let out a breathy groan and pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. He leaned down on one elbow so he could latch onto one of her breasts then began fucking her. Byleth moaned and laced a hand in his silvery locks, her eyes still on her swordsman. 

So far Felix had stayed true to his word. He was almost always in the room when someone was fucking her, unless it was one of her partners. He had taken to sleeping whenever she did, arms wrapped around her waist possessively. Mostly, Felix just sat and watched her, eyes boring into her, cock hard watching her get fucked. It was so damn sexy to have him sit there and observe, be turned on by her like this. Byleth was glad he confessed all those things to her yesterday. It broke down the final wall in their relationship she didn’t even realize was there. Felix was basically completely raw before her now, doing whatever the fuck he wanted when it came to Byleth. At the moment she was rather enjoying it, but if this kept up after the war they’d need to put some boundaries in place. 

Ashe hit especially deep and Byleth moaned loudly. His mouth felt so amazing on her breast, his cock even better in her folds. She rocked up into his movements, feeling her orgasm ready to explode. She looked back at Felix and started crying Ashe’s name. The swordsman clutched the arms of the chair until his knuckles went white. He looked ready to pounce. Byleth closed her eyes and let her climax wash over her, little stars erupting in the darkness. She took a few deep breaths then looked at Felix again. She heard him growl and the next second he was on the bed, mouth controlling hers. Apparently he just couldn’t sit back and continue to watch this time. It made her wonder if Felix found Ashe a bit attractive on top of her teasing. 

Byleth smiled and pulled away from him. Felix looked ready to attack again but she held out a hand. 

“Ashe, would you like to kiss Felix?” Byleth asked sweetly. 

Ashe’s eyes went wide, his face a bit red as he glanced from her to Felix. “Ah...yes I really would” he admitted rather shyly. 

The swordsman stared at Byleth then smirked again. He reached out and let his rough fingertips move along Ashe’s jaw. The archer leaned into the Felix, letting the more aggressive man take the lead. Byleth felt her core pulse at the sight of sweet timid Ashe with combative Felix. Ashe sunk into Felix’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. 

They were like light and dark. Ashe with his silvery hair, flushed red cheeks, freckles and porcelain skin and Felix with his raven locks, hard edges, sometimes demonic like eyes and rough touches. Seeing Felix dominate Ashe was just so damn sexy. Byleth loved that Felix understood that she enjoyed watching him touch other men. Something about him obeying her requests and doing something that made him slightly uncomfortable, did a lot to her. 

They both moaned at the same time and Byleth had to resist the urge to interrupt. She watched them a bit longer before crawling to Felix and working his pants off. They didn’t stop so Byleth shifted between them and took each of their cocks in a hand. She stroked them a few times then pulled them both to her mouth, licking their tips. Ashe let out a little whimper, indicating that Felix had moved from his lips to his neck. Ashe’s nimble fingers moved into Byleth’s hair, coaxing her to continue. The bow knight was incredibly hard since he had yet to climax. She sucked, licked and stroked them both as they continued to kiss each other’s lips and flesh. Byleth couldn’t see them as well as she wanted but the noises they made were plenty to keep her wet. She considered going back to observing, but having both their cocks like this was also very pleasing. 

Byleth switched tactics and completely deepthroated Felix. He groaned loudly, clearly not expecting the change. Ashe took the opportunity to kiss Felix’s neck, making him groan again. After a bit, Byleth changed again, this time taking one of Ashe’s testicles in her mouth, rewarding her with his sweet little moans. She went back and forth between stroking and sucking their cocks. When she was satisfied, Byleth shifted back to her elbows and watched. 

Ashe glanced at Byleth, she motioned for him to go lower and he smiled. The archer’s hands glided along Felix’s body. His mouth placed several sweet kisses along the swordsman’s stomach before he took over what Byleth had been doing. Ashe moved his nimble fingers along Felix’s shaft a few times then took the massive cock in his mouth. Felix cursed and wrapped a hand in the silvery locks of the man pleasing him. Felix looked at Byleth’s smug expression. The lightest smile played on his lips as he let his head fall back and pushed his cock further down Ashe’s throat. Another little show for her. He was getting good at that. 

Byleth carefully crawled over to Ashe. She picked up his hand and began sucking on his fingers. Ashe moaned softly across Felix’s cock, getting him rewarded with a moan from the swordsman. Byleth whispered into Ashe’s ear then kissed his neck a few times. 

Byleth shifted to her knees then captured Felix’s mouth with hers. She moved her hand down along his butt and slapped him. He bit her lip in retaliation then stopped and cursed, the hand not in the archers hair now holding her bicep tight. Ashe had pushed two slicked up fingers into Felix’s ass and immediately started working him. Byleth kissed him passionately, causing his moans to reach a new volume. She pinched one of his nipples and laced her other hand into his hair, pulling gently. 

Ashe’s ability at giving a woman intense oral also translated to men, which wasn’t surprising. The nimble archer had Felix cumming in his mouth in a matter of minutes. Byleth observed Felix’s face in the midst of orgasming and understood why he enjoyed watching her so much. It was extremely sexy. Felix lost a bit of his balance and Byleth held him up. Felix muttered a few pleased curses and Byleth grinned. He kissed her hard and slapped her ass before giving into a bit of fatigue and relaxing at the end of the bed. 

The archer licked his lips and looked at the debauched swordsman. “I’ve always wanted to taste you Felix” Ashe said, his face flushed.

Wow. Byleth immediately pushed Ashe down on the bed and straddled his hips. She lowered her wet cunt onto his cock and captured his lips. She tasted Felix in his mouth and pushed her tongue in to get as much as she could. Ashe’s hands found her sides and he pushed his hips up to give her an amazing angle to ride him at. Byleth fucked Ashe’s insanely hard cock. They were both so turned on, so ready to hit their high point. Ashe climaxed first, his voice higher pitched than normal, bringing Byleth with him as his cock spasmed and filled her womb. 

Byleth laid down on the bed, her body humming with pleasure. This interaction with Ashe was one of many she had over the last twenty hours. Byleth had already slept with her partners, Caspar and Dedue. She thought by now she’d be exhausted. At first she was; sleeping periodically between each round. Now she was starting to feel anxious, like some uncontained power was coursing through her, trying to be released. Her body was warm but not feverish like when she was in need. Her muscles twitched and she craved to put a sword in her hand, to train. It seemed like there was some weight to Linhardt’s theory. Byleth almost wanted to push her crest out but she figured she’d wait to make sure that was the issue and not just her nerves over the upcoming battle. 

Ashe curled up next to her, his head resting on her chest, his fingers lightly caressing her stomach. Byleth ran her fingers through his slightly sweat slicked hair. Felix took her other side, claiming her mouth with slow deep kisses. Byleth sighed, this felt so nice. She tried to relax and enjoy the moment. Ashe occasionally moved his fingers across her clit, getting a little shiver from her. Felix massaged her breasts as he kissed her. Goddess it felt so nice, why couldn’t her body just relax and enjoy it? 

Byleth pulled Felix’s hair and made him look at her. They had a wordless conversation and he sprung into action. His mouth began a trial from her neck to her sex, kissing slow and teasing until she was squirming as he reached her folds. He pushed his tongue into her and began lapping up the mix of her and Ashe. Byleth heard Ashe make a small surprised noise. He clearly had no idea what the broody swordsman was willing to do for his woman. Byleth pulled on Ashe’s hair and requested to suck on his cock. The archer willingly obliged. Byleth pleased him until he was hard again, than sat up. She had another wordless conversation with Felix and grinned the second he took her place. Ashe actually cursed as the swordsman deepthroated him. Byleth watched for a bit, admiring the way his cut jaw moved as he sucked. Then she shifted under Felix to suck on his amazing cock. The two boys emitted sexy groans and moans. Byleth could listen to these two make sex sounds for hours. 

They worked like this for a while until Felix shifted back and pulled Byleth to straddle him. She gave a little whimper at the sudden change of pace as he started fucking up into her. Ashe moved to her back and pushed in three lubricated fingers. After all the sex she’d been having she didn’t need much anal prep. Ashe pushed inside of her and Byleth whined. As always, Ashe was really good at matching whatever pace his sexual counterpart decided. Of course with Felix, it was fast. 

“Byleth your ass feels so incredible” Ashe said breathlessly. “It’s hard not just cum right away.”

Felix gave a little mumble of agreement, pushing his hips deeper into her core. “Her ass is amazing, but I’ll always prefer her intoxicating cunt” Felix said, giving an extra deep thrust to match his emphasizes on the word cunt. 

Byleth moaned loudly and clamped down on both of them. She was pleased by the equally loud moans she got out of them when she did. Fuck this felt so good. Again she was reminded of how amazing Ashe was. After Claude, the lithe archer was probably the next best at anal sex for her, well...probably tied with Sylvain. 

Felix bit down on her nipple, breaking her train of thought and flushing her body with a new wave of heat. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of both of their cocks, also noticing the tight grip of their hands and the occasional feeling of their breath. Wow was this good. Byleth crumbled, unable to hold back anymore. Her orgasm sparked Ashe’s and his soft moans mixed with hers. The second Ashe pulled out, Felix changed positions. He pulled her off the bed and onto the floor, then pressed her stomach against the mattress. He pushed his cock back into her folds and fucked her at a brutal pace. Byleth whined loudly, her previous orgasm not quite finished. It flared up again but in a slightly overly sensitive manner that made her wiggle against him. Felix slapped her ass hard to get her to stop moving so much, then he leaned down and bit the back of her neck. Holy fuck, was this him getting back at her for asking him to play with Ashe? If so, she needed to do it more often. Byleth cried out as his orgasm overtook him, making him bite down harder. She whimpered underneath him, feeling his cock spasm inside of her as he caught his breath. Felix helped her get back onto the bed where they both collapsed. 

Ashe moved over and gave Byleth a sweet kiss and a promise to return if she should need him. Byleth thanked him and returned his kiss, then watched him get dressed and leave. 

Felix nuzzled into her neck, placing soft gentle kisses as one of his hands lightly ran across her stomach. Byleth sighed and ran her fingertips along the hard muscles of his back. Goddess, did she love this man. 

“Was that too much?” she asked curiously. “I know you’re not comfortable with other men.”

“Did it turn you on? Did you enjoy it?”

“Mmm...very much” she said, pulling his chin up so she could kiss him.

“Then it’s fine.” 

Byleth considered pushing him for a more elaborate response but knew better. Felix was already done talking about this. 

Byleth got off the bed and cleaned herself up. Her body was humming with energy even after those intense orgasms. She couldn’t stand to be in this room any longer. She started putting on her training gear, determined to stretch her body.

“What are you doing? I thought you were worried about being too tired?”

“I think Lin was right about the energy build up. I need to swing my sword. I’m too anxious.” Byleth leaned over her naked swordsman and placed a few kisses on his chest. “Care to join me.”

Felix huffed, obviously not as energetic as she was. “What a stupid question” he said getting up and heading for his clothes. 

Byleth smirked. She watched the muscles of his back move as he got dressed, feeling a bit of loss when his pale flesh vanished under the cloth. She’d just have to make him sweat during training to see it again. It was a small little goal she’d strive for in this session. Felix turned and caught her watching him. He must have enjoyed the expression on her face because he smirked.

“What? Don’t like me in clothing?” he teased, moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Byleth shook her head and kissed him. “Then you know what you’ll have to do.”

She grinned, kissed him again, then linked a hand with his and pulled him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I stated before, I had no intention of putting Ashe and Felix together in one of these chapters but I started writing and decided I liked it. So yeah...
> 
> I planned to be past Enbarr at this point but I set myself up for the opportunity to fit in some other pairings I was toying with. So I hope you guys don't mind more smut before I wrap this all up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	45. The Noblest of Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is still working on creating a backup of release before the final battle. She sees an opportunity to help someone else in need. 
> 
> What pairs well with a prideful noble? The answer is tea and another noble.

Water clung to her skin as she emerged from the tub. Her movements were restricted by the large hands of her favorite redheaded partner. Sylvain gave a little whimper and pulled her back into the water. His body was suddenly trapping hers against the side of the tub. In once swift fluid motion, the dark knight had her legs wrapped around his hips and his mouth pressed against hers. Byleth practically purred as his amazing tongue glided across hers and his cock rubbed against her clit. 

“Mmmm Syl. We just fucked how are you ready to go so soon?”

He smiled against her mouth. “It’s because you’re so sexy.”

Byleth huffed out a laugh. “I’m sure this has nothing to do with the fact we are about to fight a major war ending battle tomorrow.”

His tongue flicked her ear lobe. “Maybe…” He then pushed his cock into her overused cunt. Byleth moaned out at the pain pleasure. “Maybe I just really like fucking my future wife.”

Byleth breathed out a moan as he moved his hips languidly. “Hmm I don’t recall...being proposed to. You must be...confusing me...with someone else.”

“By” Sylvain growled suddenly and punished her with a very deep thrust. “Don’t tease me about this” he said, his voice husky along her throat. “I want you forever, you know that.”

“Hmmm…I do but you still haven't asked me to marry you.”

Sylvain’s thrusts became harder causing the water to cascade out of the tub. He sucked a circle onto her neck, then chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare ask you...before Felix or His Majesty... They’d kill me.”

Byleth gave a little laugh that sounded more like a whine because of the intense pleasure he was giving her. “What if...I only want one husband...and I picked...the first offer.”

Sylvain stopped suddenly, his warm eyes wide, his mind clearly trying to figure out if she was teasing. He was struggling with the obvious pleasure his body wanted to focus on. “Would you do that? I mean it’s within your rights too but…”

Byleth leaned up and kissed him. She gave him a little grin. “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Sylvain smirked. He pulled her hips out of the water and pushed her stomach against the side of the tub. His massive cock re-entered her sex and he fucked her hard, occasionally slapping her ass in punishment. 

“You’re in so much trouble.” 

Byleth smiled but it faded quickly as her moans took over. “Mmmm your cock feels so good Syl.”

He let out a little growl and fucked her even faster. “Damn baby girl, are you trying to get me to destroy you like Fe?”

“Maybe…”

He slapped her again then reached out to grab her breasts and kissed her back. His amazing hips pushed his cock just right and Byleth started screaming his name. Just as her high came down he joined her. Sylvain’s hands gripped her breasts almost painfully as his moans vibrated against her skin. When he finally caught his breath and pulled out he slapped her ass again getting her to whimper.

“Don’t tempt me baby girl. I’ll tie you up until you’re begging for my cock.”

Byleth turned around and flicked her tongue across his nipple. “You don’t have to tie me up for that.”

Warmth flooded his irises and he pulled her against him, capturing her mouth again. 

“Fuck, I love you.”

Byleth smiled. “I love you too Syl.”

\--

An hour later, Byleth was dressed and doing her weapon inventory rounds. Dimitri promised her that they had been done by others but she felt better doing it herself. Plus she was wound up from all the sex. It was hard for her to sit still.

“Byleth!” 

She turned to the voice and noticed a flustered, heavy breathing Lorenz riding up to her. He managed to gracefully dismount his horse despite how exhausted he appeared.

Byleth immediately walked up to him and noticed a dried gash across his cheek. His armor was in disarray and patches of blood decorate the normally pristine blue and lavender pieces. 

“Lorenz are you alright? What’s going on?”

“My apologizes for my appearance. I just wanted to give you my report. I came straight here from recruiting in Goneril territory. We ran...into some issues at Fodlan’s throat which is why I was delayed. Apparently, there is an Almyran civil war underway. It is a small coup. From my understanding there is some anger about the next in line to rule the country. Those opposed to the heir decided to attack the Throat in hopes of proving their worthiness to rule.”

Byleth bit her lip. Her amazing Almyran prince was having some problems and she couldn’t be there to help him. “Did they succeed?”

“No, at least not yet. Unfortunately, this means that Goneril needs to keep all of their troops to defend the border.”

“I see. I’m sorry to hear this. Are Hilda and her family all right?”

“Yes...Thank you for asking” Lorenz said slowly. 

Byleth observed his state. His eyes were starting to lose focus and his normal perfect posture was gone. The Gloucester heir looked like he was about to pass out. Byleth touched his forehead. It was extremely warm.

“Lorenz are you ill or injured?”

He attempted a smile. “My dear Professor, you of all people should know what this is. I fought in one of the skirmishes before I was able to leave.”

“Oh! Did you ride straight here in this state?”

“Ah, I am afraid so. I needed to return in time for the battle in Enbarr. I...figured this could wait.”

Byleth linked her hand with his and pulled. “Come along then. I’ll take care of you.”

“Excuse me? Byleth are you sure. I…” 

He hesitated and she glanced back. He was about done. She needed to hurry. 

“Your partners...I do not wish to upset…”

“Hush. They will understand.”

Byleth pulled him into her room which was thankfully empty. Sylvain had ushered their sexy swordsman to get some sleep with him in Dimitri’s room. Linhardt was working with Lysithea and Annette to free her sword from its curse and the King of Faerghus was with Seteth, putting the final touches to their plan of attack. She would meet them later for a review.

Byleth began pulling the pieces of Lorenz’s armor off and noticed several gashes. He groaned a bit as she removed the pieces and then his under clothes. 

“Please allow me to bathe first. I could not bare…”

“Hush” she said and moved to her tub where she started running the water. As they waited, Byleth stripped her clothes off and grabbed the lubrication off her bedside table. She poured a bit into her hands then rubbed the oil across her breasts. Byleth got on her knees in front of Lorenz and began to massage his cock between her huge breasts. Lorenz arched back and moaned loudly. He really was pent up. His cock was so hot she almost let go when she first touched it. Byleth opened her mouth and let her tongue tease the tip as he thrusted against her sensitive flesh. His cock was so long she had little trouble. She kept her breasts pressed together for him so Lorenz could focus on thrusting. The nobleman moaned and managed to utter a few words about how soft and amazing her breasts felt. It caused heat to pool at her core, watching him fuck her like this, uninhibited, at the mercy of the same plague she dealt with on a daily basis. 

“Byleth!” he moaned out as his seed decorated her neck and collarbone. 

Byleth smiled at how fast she made him crumble although she knew it wasn’t hard when your body was begging for release. Lorenz glanced at her with half lidded eyes.

“I apologize” he said softly, clearly referring to decorating her neck with his cum. 

Byleth smiled and traced a finger tip in his mess. She looked at him as she cleaned off her finger. Lorenz’s eyes went wide and his cock pushed against her chest. Byleth grabbed his hand and pulled him to the tub. 

Lorenz made a loud sigh as his body sunk under the hot water. Byleth grabbed a rag and began scrubbing off the dried blood.

“Please Professor there is no need to do that. I am feeling better. I can do it.”

“How many times must I tell you to hush?” Byleth said with a smile. 

Lorenz clamped his mouth shut but it was obvious he still wished to protest. He soon gave in and closed his eyes, relaxing his neck on the side of the tub. Byleth let her eyes trail across his chiseled jaw and thin long nose. His eyes were slightly longer and thinner then the other students of his class which made him appear shrew. His long periwinkle hair was oddly beautiful in its asymmetrical cut. Lorenz’s pale skin reminded her of Linhardt’s as did his long fingers. Overall he was taller and thinner than her scholar, but there was a strength and grace to him that no one else she knew possessed. Lorenz was surprisingly beautiful in his own way, especially when he wasn’t talking about the glory of the nobility. Despite his haughty personality, Byleth knew it was misinterpreted. Lorenz believed his role as a noble was to defend the weak and take care of those in his territory and the Alliance. He really was a good person, no matter how much him and Claude did not get along. 

Byleth frowned thinking she was technically breaking the rule she agreed to the first time she had been with Claude. He said he didn’t mind sharing her as long as it wasn’t with Lorenz. Apparently, during her absence, Claude and Lorenz had come to some sort of mutual respect of each other, even though Lorenz stayed with his house when they sided with the Empire because they were trying to save the lives of their soldiers and wellbeing of their people. Claude had invited the Gloucester heir to dine with him, Byleth and Dimitri one evening while they were still in Derdriu. Although not best friends they appeared to enjoy each other’s company. So...maybe Claude didn’t mind so much now… She should probably tell him later though...whenever later may be. 

Byleth cast a Heal spell, mending the cuts and bruises across Lorenz’s flesh. His eyes flashed open as well as his mouth but one look at Byleth and he knew it was pointless to protest. When she was done, Byleth let her fingers glide across his wonderfully smooth skin. Lorenz obviously took care of himself even during war time. It made Byleth think her skin must feel so rough to him. His fingers started moving across her arms, lightly touching her collarbone. Byleth looked into his eyes and saw hazy desire. Was this what her partners always saw in her?

“Byleth...may I have you?” He asked in a husky, yet hesitant voice. 

Byleth smiled and positioned herself so her ass was up and her stomach was on the side of the tub. Lorenz’s long hands cupped her ass and massaged the tender skin. He dipped in a few fingers and pumped them until she started moaning, then he pushed his long cock inside of her core. Lorenz fucked like a man that was starved. Byleth was so surprised by the sudden change of demeanor. His skin was so hot against hers, his thrusts so deep. His breath washed across her slightly wet skin, sending shivers across her body. Lorenz moved a hand to her front and started rubbing her clit, still thinking of her pleasure, still ever the noble. Byleth cried out, unable to hold it in any longer. Lorenz’s desperate need was turning her on to such a heightened level. His moans were so loud and unrestrained, so unlike him. It was incredibly sexy. He completely caved and released inside of her. 

Lorenz only gave her enough time to clean up before he was coaxing her out of the tub, drying them both off with a towel and pulling her onto the bed. Lorenz laid down then pulled her to straddle his still incredibly hard cock. It must be a side effect to his crest, until he was evened out he could keep going. This time Lorenz let her take control, her hips grinding across his cock, occasionally balancing herself on her feet and letting her body weight slam down on him. Lorenz kissed her breast, sucking on her nipples and massaging the tender flesh. His kisses were a bit sloppy, his needs controlling his movements as he fucked up into her. Byleth rode him hard until they both screamed out their pleasure. 

Lorenz pulled Byleth to her knees. His tongue dove into her ass, licking and teasing. He dipped two fingers into her core then pushed the slicked digits into her ass. He prepped her for a bit then pushed his cock into her tight hole. Byleth whimpered as Lorenz pushed as deep as he could go. A hand moved to her core, where he started to please her. He whispered sweet words of how beautiful she was across her flesh before fucking her ass. Byleth whimpered and moaned as he fucked her hard. Lorenz practically growled in pleasure at how tight she was. Again, it was so unlike him, but this was the cost of his crest and Byleth didn’t mind at all. She felt his cock grow rock hard, ready to climax, but he slowed down a bit, making sure Byleth was about to orgasm again. Lorenz actually cursed when he came in her ass. It made Byleth smile as he apologized for his rudeness. 

He collapsed on the bed and placed an arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. Byleth gently traced a hand along his stomach, letting him catch his breath. Lorenz leaned up on an elbow and lightly stroked her cheek. 

“Thank you for assisting me. That was...well amazing.” He lightly kissed her lips, then decided he wanted a few more before pulling back. “Would you mind if we kept going? After a brief rest of course. I just...Now that I have you again I am reluctant to end this session.”

Byleth smiled. “What about Hilda? Will she mind?”

“No, she understands. Besides, I plan to petition for her hand in marriage after the war is over. Who better to end the war then you and I, helping each other.”

Byleth wanted to chuckle. Lorenz was skilled but she would hand the reins to her redhead dark knight before she would the one in front of her, at least for such an important battle. 

“Also I imagine this may be one of the last times we ever get to have one another. I would not be surprised if that useless Claude proposes to you soon. Despite the fact that we are civil now, I know he does not like us in this situation. Between him and Hilda I think only another war would allow us the opportunity and I know we do not want that.”

Byleth kissed him softly. “Yes, let’s continue this. You take a nap. I will wake you in an hour. I’m not feeling that tired to be honest. Linhardt and the others have been overloading me sexually for this battle in hopes that it creates a type of backup. So far he is right and I’ve been anxious and wide awake.”

“Ah, so I have helped you too. I am glad to hear it. Although I wonder if that would work for me as well.”

Byleth kissed his forehead and moved to get cleaned up, letting him close his eyes and drift off. 

-  
A soft knock interrupted Byleth’s work. She was reviewing some correspondence when the knock came. Luckily it was on time with Lorenz’s wake up call. He shifted in her bed and put on a pair of Sylvain’s pants. When he was presentable Byleth opened the door.

“Good day Byleth. I thought I would come and check on you and of course offer you some tea. May I come in?” Ferdinand said.

Byleth flashed him a smile. “That’s very thoughtful. Please come in.” 

Ferdinand walked in and placed the tray of tea on her small table. 

“Oh the wonderful smell, is that Bergamot? How did you get a hold of some in Empire territory?” Lorenz asked.

“Oh Lorenz! I did not see you there.” Ferdinand smiled. “And of course your nose does not lie. I have many connections in the Empire but this particular supply came right from my home. Byleth gave me leave to re-secure the Aegir lands and make sure the Empire was no longer camped there. I could not help but bring back some tea leaves. We are about to embark on our last battle. It only seemed appropriate to indulge a bit. Please join us.”

“Ah you are too kind.”

Ferdinand poured the tea and Lorenz got comfortable at the table. Byleth retrieved a small pack of little sweet rolls Lysithea gave her when she and the other Golden Deer joined them a week ago. She sat them on the table then allowed Ferdinand to guide her into his lap since she only had two chairs. 

Byleth sighed happily as the two “noblest of nobles” showered each other in compliments. Byleth didn’t mind their normal dive into the splendor of nobility. If anything it reminded her of their time at the academy. These two very frequently asked her to tea, usually together out of respect for her schedule. The only difference was, she didn’t normally occupy one of their laps. As she finished her tea Byleth became very aware of the Aegir heir’s hand on her bare leg, lightly teasing her flesh with gentle strokes. 

Lorenz decided he was the one would clean up despite the fact he looked to be in need again. As the Gloucester heir removed the dirty dishes, Ferdinand lightly touched her neck with his nose and whispered in her ear.

“I will confess to having another reason for being here” he said so softly it made her shiver. “Linhardt told me what they are doing to prepare you for the war. I would very much like to help you.”

Byleth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers move through the gorgeous wavy locks of his copper hair. “I could never say no to you.” Ferdinand’s eyes shot up but they shifted into a lusty haze as he kissed her. “But first I was actually helping Lorenz. As you know his crest is similar to mine.”

“Ah yes I do know that.”

“Would you care to help?” Byleth asked, secretly hoping she could see the” two greatest nobles to ever live” together. She’d never witnessed either with another man before. 

“I would be delighted if Lorenz does not mind.” 

Lorenz returned and Byleth immediately guided him back to the bed. His body was hot to the touch again and his movements did not hold their normal noble elegance. Byleth straddled him and stroked his cheek. 

“Are you ready for more?” she said, lightly grinding her hips across his cock.

Lorenz visibly gulped. “I am but I do not wish to be rude to our guest.”

“Ferdinand has offered to assist.”

Lorenz’s eyes went wide as he looked behind to get confirmation from the Aegir heir.

“Well I have never been with another man, but I am not unfamiliar with being….touched in certain ways. Hilda is quite adventurous in our love play.”

Byleth felt Ferdinand against her back. His hand rested on Lorenz’s leg.

“I would be honored to be your first male partner. Of course I will abide by any rules you put in place. I will not push you very far your first time.”

Lorenz stared at Ferdinand for a bit before giving his consent. Byleth grinned and bent down to kiss his neck, while Ferdinand moved behind him and took the side of his neck. Lorenz’s breathing grew heavy as the two kissed him and Byleth grinded along his cock. One of his hands dug into her ass, helping her move along his length. 

Byleth pushed Lorenz to lay on his back where she and Ferdinand began to explore his chest with their mouths.

“Your skin is so beautiful” Ferdinand praised. Lorenz let out a little moan as the Aegir heir flicked his tongue across his nipple. 

“It really is” Byleth added, getting another moan out of Lorenz. She grinned. He would have a praise kink. It made her wonder what Hilda would say to him to get him to make those tantalizing noises. She pulled his pants down a bit so she could lick across his hip bone. “So sexy…” Lorenz moaned again and Byleth decided he needed to lose the pants.

Ferdinand’s eyes went to the long cock as Byleth started to gently stroke him. “Lorenz may I pleasure you with my mouth?” Ferdinand asked in all his noble respectful air. 

“Please” Lorenz whispered. He watched Ferdinand move between his legs. He extended a hand to Byleth and pulled her up to his mouth but not before watching Ferdinand deep throat his cock. Lorenz moaned against her lips, kissing her somewhat sloppily as the cooper haired knight sucked his dick. Ferdinand really looked sexy with a cock in his mouth. Byleth was already thinking of some of her partner’s and how good he would look between their legs. 

Ferdinand glanced up at her and held up a hand, wiggling two fingers. Byleth smiled and shifted so she could suck on his digits. Ferdinand moaned lightly as she did, his eyes never leaving her face. When she pulled back she moved to Lorenz’s neck so that she could sneak glances at the man between Lorenz’s legs. Ferdinand pushed his two wet fingers into Lorenz’s ass and the nobleman moaned loudly. Byleth felt his body tense and grow warmer as Ferdinand worked him. Lorenz laced his fingers into the soft cooper locks and pushed Ferdinand gently against his cock, encouraging him to take more. Ferdinand moaned and Lorenz immediately reciprocated, his head falling back in pleasure. 

“Holy Goddess, you are...quite skilled...at this” Lorenz praised. Ferdinand moaned again, picking up his pace. Lorenz cried out and poured his seed down Ferdinand’s throat. 

Byleth watched Ferdinand’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Her whole body flushed with warmth. Wow...Lorenz lay across her bed looking absolutely debauched as Ferdinand licked his lips then brushed some of the long beautiful strands of hair from his face, his arm muscles catching the fire light in the room. He looked at her, those coppery eyes glowing with desire. 

Slowly Ferdinand crawled back on the bed. Byleth’s eyes stayed on his and the way his body shifted. He looked like a predator about to pounce. Each movement was slow, deliberate and calculated. If Dorothea did not give Ferdinand a chance, Byleth was determined to tie the stubborn singer to a bed and make her see what she was missing. Ferdinand was beautiful inside and out and was a determined lover. Despite the fact that his cock was hard and obviously wanting attention, he pulled Byleth’s legs apart and pushed his tongue into her folds, making sure to hit her clit as he worked. Byleth closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillows letting the Aegir heir work his magic. Her fingers indulged in the soft locks of his beautiful hair, her hips pushed up slightly to help him lick deeper. Byleth moaned his name softly, getting a more eager reaction from him. 

Long fingers ran along her stomach, stopping at her breasts and massaging as a mouth started to gently suckle her tit. Lorenz must be recovered and ready for more. It was interesting watching the Gloucester heir deal with the same side effects she did from crest usage. For some reason she only now realized that it probably wasn’t normal to orgasm so easily or as much as she does. Seeing how fast Lorenz was recovering and immediately diving back in for more made her notice it. Maybe her crest wasn’t so bad after all…

Lorenz moved his lips to her mouth, where he caught her slowly escalating moans. Her fingers continued to glide along her body while his tongue was working to make her moan more. Ferdinand increased the pressure of his tongue. His hands softly worked to massage whatever parts of flesh he was touching. 

This was heavenly. Of course these two would make her feel so beautiful, so delicate. Each touch felt like they worshiped her, that they were only there to please her. The thought was the last thing she needed to cry out in pleasure.

Ferdinand took his time lapping up her slick. He groaned and praised her taste. Lorenz surprised them both when he pressed his lips against Ferdinand’s, tasting her this way. The two nobles kissed slowly, savoring in each other. Byleth watched as she recovered from the haze of her orgasm, not minding the show and the moment for her to catch her breath. 

Ferdinand guided Byleth to her knees. He spread her ass cheeks apart and began teasing her rim, lightly running his tongue until he pushed it in. 

“Byleth…” Ferdinand said as he replaced his tongue with two fingers. “I’ve always wanted to have you here. May I?”

His voice was so deep and sexy how could she possibly refuse. “On my side” she said, laying down.

“Allow me” Lorenz said, as he bent down and took Ferdinand’s cock in his mouth. 

The dark knight sucked on the great knight, eliciting deep moans from Ferdinand. When Lorenz was satisfied with his lubrication job he shifted to Byleth’s front and pushed his cocked inside her core. Lorenz helped move her so Ferdinand could lay at her back and push his cock in her ass. 

Byleth whimpered as they both pushed as much of their dicks inside of her as they could, resting a moment when they bottomed out. Lorenz captured her lips and let Ferdinand give a few thrusts, enjoying Byleth’s ass without having to worry about matching his rhythm with the man at her front. 

“Dear Goddess, you are so tight Byleth. I fear I may not last long.”

Byleth shivered at his words but immediately moaned when Lorenz joined in. They both moved slow and deliberately. If Byleth closed her eyes and concentrated she could feel every inch of their cocks. Lorenz placed kisses on her chest, occasionally sucking her nipple in time with a thrust, his one hand holding her leg and massaging her ass. Ferdinand covered the back and side of her neck with kisses, his heavy breathing occasionally causing light shivers to trail down her body. His hand rested on her hip bone, helping to guide his thrusts. Occasionally his fingertips lightly caressed her skin. Again Byleth felt worshipped, beautiful. They took their time, savored in every action and made sure each touch pleased her. Byleth thought for a moment she was in heaven. These two and their noble upbringing were two much for one woman to handle. Byleth was finally appreciating the way these two were raised, and how important it was to them to make sure their partners were satisfied first. 

“Please” she begged after a while, needing a release. “Fuck me harder.” 

The nobles all too willingly obliged. Byleth almost immediately cried in white hot pleasure. This felt so damn good. Ferdinand quickly followed, unable to hold back much more since it was his first orgasm this session. Lorenz pulled her mouth to his and fucked her until he reached his own bliss. 

By the time they had all rested a bit, Ferdinand was moving her to straddle his cock. Lorenz politely excused himself, saying he was going to make more tea so they could have a session alone. Byleth made a show of grinding her hips along his massive cock. Ferdinand laid back, his hands massaging her breasts, his eyes watching her hips. Again the noble was in no hurry and neither was Byleth. After letting her do what she wanted, Ferdinand eventually sat up and turned Byleth around so he could wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her neck. The great knight whispered sweet words about her beauty and how much he loved her soul. It sent shivers up Byleth’s body, as he slowly kept fucking up into her. Eventually his hand moved to her clit, helping her along to another orgasm. Then he shifted back onto his elbows and thrust deeper into Byleth, forcing her to place her hands behind her, on his chest to keep her balance. This was new but she enjoyed it, the angle basically impaling her on his cock. She moaned loudly as he climaxed inside of her. Byleth wished she had joined him in another orgasm but was still a bit sensitive from the last.

Lorenz opened the door, just as Ferdinand pulled out of her. He placed the tea tray down then and went to start steeping the leaves. Ferdinand got off the bed and offered to finish, knowing Lorenz could use another climax and that Byleth had been close. Lorenz gracefully accepted the offer then joined Byleth on the bed. He moved on top of her, pushing his long cock inside her folds. He pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder and then placed a supportive hand behind her head so he could make sure she was comfortable. Lorenz kissed her hungrily and fucked her fast. By the time they both came down for their cries of pleasure, Ferdinand had finished the tea. 

Byleth cleaned up a bit and wrapped a robe around herself. Her whole body was thrumming with energy again to the point she thought she might start shaking. These two had given her so much pleasure she had no idea how to thank them. As she approached the table she was again pulled to sit in Ferdinand’s lap. 

“That felt amazing, you two. I hope you are both satisfied as well” she said, knowing they’d appreciate the praise.

“I am quiet pleased” Ferdinand said, then gave her a soft kiss on her neck.

“As am I. I feel balanced out now. Thank you both. I am glad my first male encounter was with you Ferdinand. You have such a wonderful touch. I hope you do not mind if I request your assistance again sometime, possibly with the addition of Hilda.”

“That sounds wonderful. I do not believe after this I would ever reject an invitation from you.”

“Splendid” Lorenz said and took a sip of his tea.

Byleth wanted to laugh. They made it sound like some sort of business contract, an agreement that had nothing to do with being naked. Instead of commenting she shifted slightly so she could sip her tea and run her fingers through Ferdinand’s hair, but still see Lorenz. 

Linhardt walked in half an hour later. He stopped and took in the scene before moving towards them.

“Is that still hot?” he asked, reaching for a cup.

“If not I can make more” Ferdinand offered.

“No no it’s fine. I was just curious.” He leaned over and kissed Byleth. “I came to check on you my dear. You appear wide awake and…anxious?” he said as his eyes took all of her in.

“A bit shaky” she said. “I think I have too much backup.”

Linhardt offered her a hand and guided her to sit on the bed. His faith magic licked across her skin. “Interesting…” He grabbed her wrist and forced her crest out. For once Byleth didn’t whimper when the power drain shot through her. “It would seem my theory is correct.” Linhardt smiled. He turned to the nobles. “Gentlemen if you would be so kind. I would like some alone time with my partner. We so rarely get to indulge.”

“Of course” they both said politely, getting dressed, cleaning up the tea. Lorenz gave Byleth a kiss on the cheek and Ferdinand gently kissed her mouth. Before Ferdinand could depart, Byleth pulled down and whispered in his ear. "It's the last night before Enbarr. Go and speak to Dorothea. I would be surprised if after all this time she would not at least give you a chance." Ferdinand looked at her surprised. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her again. "Thank you Byleth" he said, then left the room. 

Byleth turned to her sleepy scholar and caught that mixed of lazy and heat in his eyes she so adored. “Lin I’m not sure how much more sex I can handle at the moment. I’m pretty dialed up.”

Linhardt placed both hands on either side of her. He bent down and lightly kissed the space right below her ear. Byleth shivered at the tender touch. “My beautiful mystery, I would love to feel your amazing skin against mine but that’s not what I was going to suggest.” He kissed her a bit lower. “I was hoping you’d let me watch you train for a bit. I’m curious to know if all this backup makes you a better or worse fighter.”

“Oh. Well that I can do” Byleth said reaching up to caress his cheek. “Anything else?” He smiled and her chest grew warm. 

“Yes. I get to nap with you when you’re done. In my room. No possessive swordsman allowed.”

Byleth laughed. Of all her partners to butt heads over sharing her, Linhardt would be the last one she’d thought to take up that fight. Felix yes, but her lazy scholar, no. She was hoping they would all be a bit less possessive after the war was over. Not that she didn’t appreciate their affection. 

“Any chance I can at least ask my possessive swordsman to train with me?”

“Of course.” He captured her lips and pressed his body against hers. “I just get you after.”

Byleth smiled. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do a chapter with these two, so that's what you got. I wanted to take it farther but it just didn't feel natural. 
> 
> Next up we are finally going to Enbarr. Not gonna lie the next chapter is intense emotionally. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	46. Enbarr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Kingdom and Church army to attack Enbarr. Byleth is forced to see Hubert again, and his actions in battle shake her to her core.

Byleth woke up the day of the final battle. Her body was overly hot, sweat covering every inch. She was certain it was because her three Lion partners all insisted on sleeping with her that night. Sylvain was always warm and Dimitri wasn’t much better. Sweat-coated limbs covered her body, making her feel trapped. She loved all three of them, she really did but she couldn’t stay here anymore. 

Byleth crawled out of bed and ran herself a cold bath. At dawn they would be heading to Enbarr so she might as well get ready now. Byleth bathed and dressed then left the room, wondering how the other three were still sleeping. 

She walked outside and took a deep breath of the warm yet crisp air. Most of the camp was silent, which was unusual. Typically you could hear chattering as the soldiers drank and played games in their down time. But an epic battle ahead was a good reason for silence. What noises she did hear came from tents, couples making the most of a possible final evening together. 

Byleth paced around a bit, unsure of what to do with herself. She ran through a few stretches and warm up drills with her sword before giving up and walking around the camp again. She didn’t want to expend all of her energy yet. 

“Oh Professor!” a cheery voice said behind her. Byleth turned to see the sweet face of Annette. The redhead looked a bit tired but rather pleased with herself. “I’m glad I found you. Linhardt and I just finished removing the curse from your sword. We need you to test it out to make sure.” 

Annette offered Byleth a small hand. Byleth smiled and linked their hands together. She immediately pulled the mercenary through the Fort and to a tent. The redhead always exuded so much warmth. She tried to keep a smile on her face and think of small happy thoughts to get herself and everyone else through this war. Annette was like a small beacon of hope, right along with Ashe. Those two were Byleth’s hopeful Lions. 

Annette pulled back the tent flap and ushered Byleth inside. The Sword of the Creator sat on Linhardt’s lap. His magic was licking across the weapon, causing it to have a pearlescent glow. His sleepy eyes looked at her and warmth ripped across them.

“Would you be so kind to hold your sword so I can test our progress?” he asked.

Byleth knelt down and gripped the sword handle. The weapon glowed orange and sent a shock of power through her body. This felt right...this felt like it was all hers. Byleth smiled. Linhardt watched with interest, then he closed his eyes and let his magic continue to examine the sword. 

“Wow this…this is incredible. Unlike Failnaught, the Sword of the Creator feels...even stronger, even...hmmm. I cannot find the words to describe it. What a bother.”

Byleth chuckled and kissed him. The action caused his spell to break. He wrapped his arms around her neck and continued the kiss. 

Byleth pulled away and extended a hand to Annette. The redhead hesitated for a moment. “I’d like to thank you as well” Byleth said. Annette smiled and connected their hands. Byleth pulled her in for a long kiss, which ended with a little moan from the redhead when she broke away. Annette’s face turned red at her own reaction, which Byleth thought was absolutely adorable. This girl was so damn cute. 

Byleth glanced at Linhardt who gave her a hazy yet knowing look. Byleth grinned then reached out and stroked Annette’s cheek. 

“Can I thank you more?”

“What! Oh really? You mean…?”

Byleth smiled and pulled Annette in for another kiss. “Yes, if you’d like to. I understand you might be tired or may prefer Mercedes company.”

“Oh! No I would love to be with you again Byleth...I...I thought maybe you...did not really see me that way. After Fhirdiad...we never… but I know you had been with Mercie and Ingrid so I...thought…”

Byleth kissed her again and let her hands shift under the gremory’s shirt. “I’m sorry you felt that way. I’m just...still a bit shy around women. I think you’re beautiful Annette, inside and out.”

Annette’s face flushed again, but this time she initiated the kiss. “That can’t be true at all. Byleth you are so beautiful in a strong and ethereal way. None of us could ever compare.”

Byleth chuckled as she let her hands glide across incredibly soft skin. “Annette, my skin does not feel like yours. It’s nowhere near as soft.” She kissed her again. “My lips aren’t soft like yours either. I lack a lot of the famine graces that you and Mercedes have. We all have our own beautiful qualities.” 

Annette smiled then pulled Byleth in for another kiss, letting her own hands wander on the former mercenary's skin. Byleth pulled off Annette’s shirt then guided her to lay down on the small cot that occupied this tent. She wasn’t sure whose tent this was but Byleth didn’t care at the moment. They tangled their legs up in each other, making sure at least one leg was pressed against their sensitive spot. Annette pulled off Byleth’s shirt as the former mercenary bent down to suck on her breasts. Annette made sweet little moans as Byleth teased her breasts and grinded her legs along the growing wet folds of the gremory. 

Byleth shifted her head slightly and caught sight of her holy knight. He was lounging on a box, with a glass in his hand that looked to be wine. She had no idea where he got wine out here but he had some. Linhardt’s hazy lust filled eyes watched her work the small red haired woman. His gaze was so sexy it made Byleth moan against Annette’ nipple. She squirmed in Byleth’s grasp moaning loudly. 

Byleth pushed her hand up Annette’s skirt and around her underwear, dipping two fingers into the warm slick. Byleth moaned again, happy to feel that Annette was enjoying her touch. Byleth moved her fingers roughly, making sure the palm of her hand rubbed the sensitive bud. Annette moaned melodically, moving her hips to match Byleth’s rhythm, basically fucking her fingers. Byleth captured her mouth and danced her tongue with Annette’s, catching the increasingly loud moans from spreading to their neighbors. Byleth worked the redhead until she felt her walls clench around her fingers tightly and a pool of slick coated her hand. She pulled back to let Annette catch her breath. 

“Wow Professor...oh I mean Byleth! That was wonderful.”

Byleth smiled and was going to move forward to kiss Annette more but long fingers guided her jaw so another pair of lips could capture them. Linhardt was apparently going to join them. He pulled her shorts off and then her shirt. He trailed kisses from her neck to her clit. His tongue pushed to lick up her slick and Byleth moaned loudly. Annette bent over her and started fondling and kissing her breasts. Byleth closed her eyes and focused on Linhardt’s tongue and fingers at her core and Annette’s soft mouth and hands on her breasts. It felt so nice, distracting all the nervous energy for the upcoming battle. 

Linhardt got her so close to an orgasm but stopped suddenly. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his hips and teased her entrance with his cock. He rubbed the hard length along her clit, getting her to whimper. She laced a hand in Annette’s hair and pushed her to take more of her breast as Linhardt teased. When she was about to climax again he stopped and grinned. Byleth started to whine then she screamed as he pushed his long cock inside of her. Annette quickly covered her mouth to muffle the moans. Linhardt bent down to tease her other breast while she came down from her high.

“Now Felix can’t say he is the only one to get you to orgasm after one thrust” Linhardt breathed across her nipple.

Byleth almost laughed but he started deeply thrusting into her core and her mind went blank. Byleth moaned again, letting Annette worry about her volume as the redhead kissed her. Linhardt was clearly in no hurry, his thrust slow and deep, his mouth biting and sucking her nipple, one hand massaging her ass and keeping the angle extremely pleasurable. 

Byleth tugged on Annette’s lower half and guided the smaller woman to straddle her face. Byleth gripped her thighs and pushed her tongue up into the wet core. Annette let out a happy sigh, then followed it with a moan as Byleth began devouring her insides. Linhardt shifted up and wrapped Byleth’s legs around him. He then leaned forward a bit and grabbed a hold of both of Annette’s breasts. She let out a little surprised whimper then leaned back into Linhardt’s touch. The scholar kissed her nape as they both grinded their hips along the woman below them. 

Byleth liked the taste of Annette. It was sweet just like the redhead. In fact she was certain she liked her taste even more than Mercedes. Maybe she’d need to try them one after the other… Byleth moaned along Annette’s clit and the gremory moaned that soft little melodical noise. It was like a breath in a song, sweet and timid, right before the next verse. That hum you sometimes made even though you knew there were no words to sing in that part of the song. And then her moaning would get louder, like the leading verses before the chorus began. It was such a lovely performance, Byleth had to keep repeating it, until she decided to finally push the woman over the edge and crying out the chorus of the song they created together. 

Linhardt supported Annette as her body wanted to collapse from the pleasure. He helped her climb off Byleth’s face before returning his attention to the mint haired woman below him. Linhardt bent down and licked along Byleth’s chin, catching Annette’s juices that she missed. 

“Mmmm Annette, you taste as sweet as I thought you would” Linhardt said. Annette’s face became redder than it already was and she buried her face in her hands. Linhardt chuckled.

Annette recovered quickly and began putting her clothes back on. “I’m sure you two would like some time alone.” She kissed Byleth’s cheek and then Linhardt’s. “Thank you both. I’ll see you soon.” She gave a sweet little wave then ducked out of the tent. 

The second the gremory was gone, Linhardt fucked Byleth fast and hard. His tongue dove into her mouth, helping to muffle both of their moans. Linhardt’s cock was so hard as he thrusted at just the right angle. Byleth’s body hummed with pleasure. Everything he did felt so good. Goddess she loved him. His lazy demeanor, how he never cared what others thought, how he was only passionate about a few things, how he did so much for her. Linhardt was her beautiful lazy neutral star, only sparkling in the sky when he wanted to; only for her and his hyperactive grappler. His long beautiful hair brushed along her shoulder as he moved. Her fingers felt his lithe muscles shift as he fucked her. 

Byleth used her strength to take over. She pulled him under her so she could ride his long cock. Linhardt grabbed her ass and helped push her harder on his dick. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. Byleth climaxed, loving the angle of his hips and the way he pleasured her breasts. Little stars scattered across her vision as Linhardt orgasmed right after her, unable to hold back from her cunt gripping him tightly. 

Linhardt fell asleep almost immediately after their interlude was complete. He must have been up for a while trying to fix her sword in time for the battle. Byleth smiled and cleaned them both up, then settled in next to him and tried to get a bit more sleep before the battle. 

\---

The Sword of the Creator hummed with each slash. It felt so right to have the glowing weapon back in her hands again. They felt like one, like the sword was just another limb, moving without thought. 

Byleth, Ashe, Annette, Linhardt, Caspar and Seteth moved up the left side of the city, making their way through the more crowded streets that the Imperial army stationed themselves within, taking little care for the human life still in its walls. It made Byleth sick when a civilian got caught in the crossfire. Thankfully her group of soldiers had yet to injure any of them. 

She could hear the cry of demonic beasts coming from the center of the town, where the rest of her army was. It made her shiver each time the beasts roared. But Byleth needed to focus, she was about to face several herself as she approached the northwestern bridge. The moment she thought they were safe to advance into the city's depths, reinforcements appeared behind her. She cursed and turned to face them, almost carelessly cutting through bodies, eager to reunite the armies. 

So far Linhardt’s theory had been correct. The Crest of Flames had sparked into life several times and she was only now starting to feel any effects. The problem was after the city was taken they would have to venture into the palace, she hoped she could last long enough…

Finally, Byleth and her group were able to advance into the city. She sent Seteth out for a report and he returned a moment later.

“Most of the enemy is disposed of but there are two demonic beasts and few soldiers coming up from the rear. Dimitri and the others are preparing to face Hubert and his mages. We should deal with the beasts” Seteth advised.

Byleth’s blood ran cold. Hubert… She should be the one to face him, just like Jeritza… He told her once he understood that she might have to kill him one day… It should be her, but she couldn’t be reckless. They moved through another collection of small streets and finally got to the main open gathering space of the city. Byleth saw the winged demonic beasts then quickly looked behind her and noticed the hulking figure of the King of Faerghus piercing the chest of a dark mage. Her body froze, conflicting with her mind. Fear gripped her. She was afraid that Hubert would kill someone. He was an impressive dark mage, one of the best really. Byleth knew that Felix would probably try to be the one to kill him. No matter how amazing Felix was with a sword, Hubert’s long range attacks were incredibly powerful. 

Byleth shook her head and turned to face the closest beast. She ran forward and swung her sword, causing the creature to cry out. She made a few more attacks along with the others before the first beast fell. The second it did her feet pulled her away and towards Hubert. She shouted to Seteth to take command of her group.

Byleth ran as fast as she could. Her breathing seemed unrealistically loud. It blocked out all the other noises. The only sound that broke through was a sharp male scream that almost froze Byleth in her tracks. She circled the corner and saw one of the worst scenes she could have imagined. Felix was on his knees, cradling Sylvain’s head in his hands, and odd guttural noise coming out of his mouth. Red dripped from Sylvain’s mouth pooling onto the savant’s leg. A Thoron spell suddenly ripped through Felix’s chest and the swordsman slumped forward. Byleth screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body moved on its own and dropped to the ground where her two partners lay bleeding. She reached out her fingers to try and find their pulse...nothing. They were both gone. 

An inhuman growl caught her attention and she looked up to see Dimitri try to get to Hubert. He was taking Thunder attacks with little care for his life. Byleth was certain he would be successful at killing Hubert but at what cost? With shaking fingers and one last look at two of the most important people in her life, Byleth called forth her power. She had already used it eight times, this fight, but she didn’t care. She would have to force it back far enough for her to get here before Sylvain died. 

Byleth almost fell forward when she appeared back in the small streets. Seteth was giving her the report again. 

“Can you guys handle the beasts? I want to help with Hubert.”

Seteth looked at her face, he must have read that something terrible would happen if she didn’t do this. 

“We will do our best.”

Again Byleth ran with all her strength, doing her best to ignore the pain her whole body was thrumming with. She couldn’t let them die. She didn’t care if this somehow cost her, her life. She wouldn’t let them die.

Byleth got there just in time to see Sylvain fall from his horse. She heard Felix scream as he turned his back to Hubert to ran to his lover. Byleth cursed and ran to Sylvain. He was already dead when she reached him. She screamed and again pulled her power in. 

This time Byleth took Linhardt with her. His horse was much faster then her legs. She filled him in as he rode hard, instructing him to cast Ward on Sylvain the second he saw him. Linhardt’s spell cascaded over Sylvain just in time. The Bolting spell still caused damage and the dark knight was still pushed off his horse but he was alive. However, Felix still screamed and ran toward Sylvain. Byleth jumped from Linhardt’s horse and took the Thoron attack from Hubert. She hit the ground hard on her back, the air pushed from her lungs. Thankfully, Dimitri distracted Hubert, enough for her to down an elixir. Felix was at her side in the next second, helping her to stand. He kept his eyes on Hubert but spoke.

“I’m sorry. You saw something and I obviously fucked up if you had to take the spell head on.”   
His face looked pained. “Syl?”

“I don’t know but I think he will survive, this time” she said regaining her balance and pulling out Failnaught. They needed to weaken Hubert to get close. 

Leonie managed to hit Hubert with an arrow in the leg. He staggered for a moment but was able to get off his next Thoron spell, right into Dedue’s side. The great knight dodged enough for it to not be fatal. Dimitri pulled Areadbhar back to swing and landed a blow into Hubert’s shoulder just as Byleth hit him in the other leg with a glowing arrow. Felix ran forward with an angry cry and pushed his sword in Hubert’s gut. The savant glanced back at Byleth as she ran up to him. The swordsman followed the mage’s movement to the ground, keeping his sword in place. Byleth caught Felix’s eyes and realized he did this on purpose. The second he pulled the sword out Hubert would die. 

Byleth took a few deep breaths and pushed out all the rage she felt at what Hubert almost did to her partners. She let her weakened knees guide her to the ground next to him. With a shaky hand she reached out and gently stroked his face. “I’m sorry” she said. “I wasn’t the one to kill you.”

Hubert attempted to chuckle. “But you’re still here. That’s enough.” Byleth continued to stroke his face as his eyes fluttered closed. “I’m...sorry...the sword…” He forced his beautiful eyes open and looked at her. “I did not mean...to deceive you...this is war…”

Byleth attempted a smile. “I know.” She bent down and kissed him slow, pressing hard so he could feel it. “Now rest” she said. Hubert whispered something only she could hear then grabbed her hand. Byleth choked back a sob and nodded to Felix. He ripped his sword out and Byleth felt Hubert’s life slip out of her hands. She continued to stroke his face as tears ran freely down hers. 

Ferdinand was suddenly next to her, one arm around her waist, the other reaching down to push some of the hair from Hubert’s face. Byleth could feel the great knight trembling beside her. Despite what Ferdinand said, they must have cared for one another. Byleth glanced up at the Aegir heir’s beautiful face. He kissed her forehead and pulled her tight against his chest. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered.

“This is war Byleth. The one time we are led to believe that there is no reason to feel sorry. I suppose it is best for us all to embrace that.”

This had only been half the battle. They still had Edelgard to face and whatever army she had spread out in the palace grounds. Byleth looked behind her to Linhardt and Sylvain. The dark knight had his eyes open but his face was laced in pain. The scholar was still pouring Faith magic into his wounds. Byleth placed one final kiss on Hubert’s forehead then she looked at Dimitri, making sure she had his attention.

“I know this is a lot to ask but can you please bury him alone, not in a mass grave, and let me know where it is?” Dimitri stared at her for a moment then slowly nodded. “Thank you Dima.” Her mind flashed with images of Dimitri going back to his feral state as Felix and Sylvain fell. More tears fell down her cheeks as she attempted to stand. Felix supported her and she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him to Sylvain. The swordsman followed willingly and even let her pull him down onto the ground with the dark knight. Byleth did her best to put her arms around both of them then burst into tears, her sobs loud and unrestrained. Felix wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight against him. Sylvain, who was still healing, tried to soothe her with words..

“Baby girl it’s ok...I’m alive” he said between gritted teeth.

“But you weren’t! Neither or you!” she managed to say in between sobs. 

Felix grabbed her tighter. “I’m sorry!” he said into her hair. “That was my fault. I saw Hubert and…” he broke the sentence, deciding not to finish. Instead he placed a kiss on her forehead and then one on Sylvain’s cheek. “Fuck I could have lost you both…”

Sylvain’s arms wrapped around them, now finally healed enough to do so. “Come on you two, no tears. We have to finish this battle.”

Sylvain’s sweet words just made Byleth cry harder. She almost lost him… She started shaking, a mix of her power drain and the sheer emotional exhaustion of the battle. Nothing Sylvain or Linhardt tried to say soothed her. It wasn’t until she was completely picked up off the ground that she remembered where they were, her eyes catching sight of the bloody battlefield, her battered soldiers, and Hubert…

“Beloved” Dimitri said calmly, pressing her closer to his chest. “We need to move forward before the enemy escapes or has more time to prepare. You are trembling. Did you use a lot of your power?” Byleth nodded against his chest. “We need to get you balanced out a bit before we move forward. Your Divine Pulse is something we clearly need.”

Byleth wanted to protest that it wasn’t the time or place but she knew he was right. After what just happened...after losing those two...she couldn’t risk it. Dimitri gave her a sweet kiss that again made her want to cry. She reached up with a shaky hand and stroked his jaw. 

Dimitri shouted some orders to Gilbert then carried her away from the carnage and into an vacated bakery on the side street. The sweets smell of the shop helped shake the battle from her mind a bit as Dimitri sat her on the counter and worked her lower garments off. He got on his knees and spread her legs so he could push his tongue into her folds. Byleth groaned as her body’s need took over. She tried to focus on the beautiful man between her legs and not the images threatening her mind. It was difficult so she begged Dima to grab her legs tighter, the pain distracting her. Dimitri devoured her like he hadn’t had a meal in weeks. Every lick forceful, every touch hot, every kiss desperate. Byleth dug her fingers into his hair and arched back, moving her hips into his face. 

The King of Faerghus moaned loudly as he pushed in two fingers to help her along. Byleth tried to keep one eye open so she could watch him. She loved when Dimitri was on his knees, consuming her like his life depended on it. It was so damn sexy. 

Byleth cried out in intense pleasure. Dimitri continued to lick up her slick until he could no longer hold back from pushing his massive cock inside of her. Byleth moaned and clung onto him as best she could with all the armor. He picked her up and let her wrap her limbs around him before he fucked her at a brutal pace. Byleth tried to kiss him, needing that type of contact so ease the ache in her chest. The way he was fucking her made it difficult but they both tried. The king had her screaming in pleasure in a matter of moments. 

Dimitri placed her back on the countertop and fucked her gently for a bit, moving his hips slowly and getting little moans from her as he sucked on her breasts. The king whispered sweet words of his love which she tried to reply to as he soothed her needs. She was so relieved that she was able to prevent his feral nature from resurfacing. She just hoped it would stay in check for taking the palace. 

When Byleth started moving her hips, Dimitri picked his pace back up. It wasn’t quite brutal but it was fast. They did not have much time. Byleth pulled him down so she could have his lips. She just needed this emotional connection right now. She loved this man so much it hurt. There was no way she was about to lose him or any of them. She needed her power back to save them all. 

Dimitri said his love for her again and it was enough for Byleth to climax, moaning his name and trying to repeat his words. Dimitri climaxed with her, his high pitched moans sending shivers down her spine. 

The king shifted back and looked into her eyes. “Beloved, do you need more?” Byleth nodded. He kissed her and started to put himself back together. “I’ll get one of the others. I’m sorry Beloved but I must go and assess the damage and prepare for the next wave.”

“I understand. Thank you Dima.” 

Dimitri attempted a smile, kissed her then left the shop. Someone was obviously waiting out front because she heard the king’s voice. Felix walked in the next moment and Byleth’s heart sped up. Before she could move, Felix was next to her, his mouth on hers, his hands clutching her sides.

“Baby, I’m sorry.”

“Shh it’s not your fault” she said between kisses.

“It is. I turned my back to him.”

“And for good reason. I would have done the same.”

The swordsman moved from her mouth to her neck and down, placing a trail of burning kisses as he went. His rough fingers pushed inside her core where he proceeded to work her until she screamed in pleasure again, unable to hold back from his frantic moves. 

Felix pulled her to the edge of the counter and pushed his massive cock inside her folds. Byleth cried out, not expecting that so soon after. Felix’s mouth was on hers again, kissing her hard and desperate while his hands gripped her flesh tightly. His hips thrusted deep and fast, making Byleth moan loudly.

“Fuck baby. I love you so fucking much.” 

His hands suddenly pushed her back and gripped her shoulders tightly. Byleth was shocked by the fear in his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare fucking die on me. Don’t risk your life for mine again. If that spell was any lower you would be dead...unable to reverse it.” He shook her slightly. “Promise me!”

“I…” She stared into those beautiful eyes and realized she couldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. “Fe...I can’t”

Felix shook her again, his voice breaking. “Please! Promise me!” Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. It broke her heart almost as much as hearing his screams earlier that day. 

Byleth’s tears were falling now as she reached out to stroke his cheek. “Baby, I can’t promise that. I love you too much. Could you make that promise to me?”

Felix searched her face for a moment before he cursed. “No. But I…I can’t mourn you again. I can’t...live without you. I’d rather die.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide at his words. Goddess, when did her silent swordsman become so forward with his words? 

“Fe…” she said bursting into tears again and pulling him back down to kiss him. 

They kissed sloppily and fucked just the same. It felt so good to have him like this, to feel his heat, sweat and heartbeat. His mouth was rough and his lips were chapped. His fingers almost hurt her skin but she did not care. This was her swordsman and she was going to keep him, forever. 

Byleth was pretty sure that of all her partners, Felix was the one she fell in love with first. They were kindred spirits in so many ways. He was the person she clung to when her father died, the first one she let soothe her after, the only one she wanted in that exact moment. When he called her baby, her chest always tightened with so much love. Those two months when he and Dimitri pushed her away almost killed her. She understood Dimitri, forgave him in fact, but Felix’s reaction… When he asked her to punish him because he was so mad at himself, she almost considered it. He actually hurt her with his actions even though she really did understand. Byleth spent so many evenings with her head buried in Sylvain’s chest crying over the loss of her other four. But Felix was right there...healthy and in the right mind; it crushed her. That was when she realized it. Thinking back on everything while he was out of reach. Despite the recent loss of her father, she had fallen in love two days after his passing. It was while her and Felix laughed uncontrollably on the floor of the training grounds after she forced him to fight her. That deep uninhabited laugh he made...she had yet to hear it again. 

Byleth felt like her chest was about to explode. Felix had her so close to the edge but she refused to jump without him. She begged him to join her, which made him growl and fuck her even harder. They both cried out in intense pleasure, their bodies wrapped around each other so tightly it was hard to regain their breath. 

Byleth clung to Felix, unwilling to let him go. He did not try to move, instead settled his face into her neck and breathed in deeply. Byleth was surprised to feel him relax against her. He must have needed this just as much as she did.

A noise caught her attention and Byleth noticed Sylvain walk into the room. Her whole chest became tight again as images threatened her mind… Felix shifted his head slightly to see Syl then reached out a hand behind his back. Sylvain wrapped his arms around both of them, his stomach pressed to Felix’s back. They stayed that way for a bit before Felix gave Byleth a sweet kiss then pulled away from her.

“I’ll be waiting up front. And don’t you dare think of sending me to another unit. I will not leave your side for this last stretch.” He paused and glanced at Sylvain, then reached up and pulled the dark knight’s face to his. The two shared a passionate kiss that filled Byleth with warmth. “I’m not leaving your side either” he said to Sylvain then walked out of the shop.

Sylvain stared after him for a moment before turning his attention to Byleth. She was already crying again after letting her eyes take him in. Alive, Sylvain was alive and she would keep it that way. He gave her one of his warm amazing smiles that was reserved for her and Felix. It made Byleth start sobbing and reach for him. Sylvain kept the warm expression on his face. He understood why she was crying and he would do anything in his power to stop it, to reassure her that he was with her. Byleth clung to him, while he soothed her sobbing with slow kisses. When she finally calmed down, he spread her legs and dove his tongue between her folds, groaning as he lapped up her slick and Felix’s cum. Byleth laced her hand in his always soft red locks, pushing him deeper. She enjoyed this, she really did, but right now she wanted to be connected with him. But she knew this particular pleasure was to help her crest, so she wanted to move it along. He caught the hint and pushed her off the edge. 

Sylvain picked her up and carried her to a table with a chair and sat down. He positioned Byleth to straddle him and let her take her time pushing his cock in her folds. She did so immediately but didn’t move right away, savoring their connection and his lips. Byleth wished they were naked. She wanted his armour off, wanted to feel the warmth that was so uniquely Sylvain. Byleth let a hand rest on his neck, her fingers laying on his pulse. She focused on the beating of his heart for a few moments, the sign that he was definitely alive. Sylvain must have noticed what she was doing. He gripped her hand in his and made her look at him. It was hard for Byleth to pay attention to what he was saying when those beautiful caramel warm eyes drew her in. Each of her guys had their own uniquely beautiful eyes but none of them struck her heart like Sylvain’s. 

Byleth once heard a saying that the eyes were the window to the soul. That person must have been talking about Sylvain. His eyes always shone with so much love. He had one of the biggest hearts she’d known a person to have, and it was right there, in his eyes, for the whole world to see. 

Byleth thought back on all the terrible things people used to say about Sylvain. She understood why so many people thought the worst of him. He was a philanderer but it turned out he had his reasons for being so. Initially, he told her it was because he could be, that everyone just wanted him for his crest so why not fuck around. That turned out to be a wall he created for his heart. He was afraid to fall in love but at the same time he loved so much. Not only were all of his sexual encounters a way to fix the numbness his crest caused, but it was also a way for him to show affection. It was no wonder so many of his sexual conquests had fallen for him. His emotions were always so honest during sex. Byleth had seen him break a few hearts and she noticed the pain in his eyes each time he did it. It was nothing but fear, self-doubt and a childhood of scaring events. 

“Baby girl…You need to stop thinking about it.” Sylvain stroked her cheek and gave her that wonderful smile. “There is so much in front of us to look forward to. We have this small step to take after such a long journey. Please...stop crying. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.” He kissed her gently. “I know you’ll keep me alive.” 

Byleth bit her lip and nodded. “I’ll never let you go. I love you so much Sylvain.” It was her turn to kiss him. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Sylvain smiled. “I think I know.”

“No you don’t!” she shouted, causing his face to falter from soft to concerned. “Despite how many times Felix and I tell you we love you, you still don’t believe it.”

“What? Byleth that’s not…”

“No, it is! You accept we love you, but you’re so afraid that we will leave, that we will really look at you one day and change our minds. You act like we can’t see all of you. Please Syl” she shook his shoulders slightly. “Please believe me when I say how much I love you.” Tears started falling down her cheeks again. “Today… I had to watch you die...more than once…”

“Shh you don’t need to…”

Byleth ignored him and continued. “The first time...Felix saw it too...He abandoned his attack and turned around to run to you...he cradled you in his arms and...Hubert...killed him...I felt both of your pulses...felt you both dead…” Sylvain tried to stop her again. “Then Dima went feral and… I couldn’t handle it anymore... Then I failed you again…”

“Stop!” Sylvain said, his own tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Please stop doing this to yourself!” Sylvain was shaking slightly. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“So you can understand how much Felix and I love you. Syl...he actually died for you.” Sylvain’s eyes went wide. “He kept his promise to you.”

“How…did Felix tell you about that? About the promise we made as kids?” Byleth nodded. Sylvain pulled her tight against his chest. His breath tickled her neck. “Thank you for telling me but please stop. You’ve been through enough already. I’m supposed to be here helping you, not making you upset.”

“You are helping me. You’re with me, right now, loving me.”

Sylvain kissed her neck softly. “I’m doing a terrible job if you’re crying.”

Byleth gave a little laugh. “I just needed to get that out.” She pulled back and wiped her eyes. “This is emotionally draining. I’m starting to lose all hold on the Ashen Demon. I think after this war I’ll have to retire the name.” 

Sylvain smiled and kissed her jaw. “How about we call you the beautiful goddess instead?”

Byleth snorted and Sylvain smiled against her flesh. She loved when he did that. Byleth decided not to respond, instead started a different conversation by moving her hips. His breath washed across her skin suddenly as if he was surprised. Byleth took the opportunity to kiss his neck, tasting the sweat and dirt on his skin from the battle. She didn’t care what he tasted like, just that he was here. She rode him harder, sucking circles into the flesh right underneath his armor that she could reach. Sylvain held onto her ass, guiding her across his impressive length, helping her move. They both kept whispering each other’s names until Byleth needed his lips again. As always she sunk into his mouth, loving every little touch he gave her. Now that she had broken through the dark thoughts, her body was humming with desire. She climaxed quickly, crying out his name. Sylvain picked her up and placed her on the small table then fucked her until she orgasmed again. He couldn’t last after her last orgasm, her tightening cunt pulling him with her, getting sexy moans out of him as he coated her insides. 

Sylvain held onto her, his mouth still consuming her slowly. Byleth clung to him, enjoying every movement his mouth made against hers, until Felix and Linhardt retrieved them both. The swordsman pulled Sylvain into another kiss before letting the dark knight coax him onto his horse. 

Linhardt prompted her up onto his horse, then settled in behind her. He gave her a few sweet kisses, then wrapped an arm around her waist and prompted the horse to move forward. 

It was time to finish this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH so emotional! 
> 
> I'm trying to wrap my brain around the end so I apologize if my chapters take longer then normal to release.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	47. The End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire has fallen and it's time to celebrate.

The battle lasted all day but now that it was over it only felt like seconds. Dimitri had offered Edelgard his hand despite everything she had done, even turning herself into a monster. But she chose to fight to her last breath.

Byleth laced her fingers with Dimitri’s and pulled him away from Edelgard’s body. His face looked so defeated yet oddly calm. 

When they got near the main door to the throne room Byleth called forth her healing magic to close up the wound of the dagger Edelgard threw into his chest, barely missing his heart. Dimitri grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Beloved do not use any more of your power.”

“But…” He gently kissed her palm and Byleth stopped talking. It was such a sweet gesture after such a painful day. 

“Dima…”

His body paused and went to shift back towards Edelgard. Byleth pulled his arm gently, drawing his attention back. 

“We need to look forward” she said to him as much as to herself.

Dimitri gave her a gentle smile. “Beloved you have no idea how hard that is for me. I know I talked to you about marriage and children but honestly it all felt like a dream I could never have. I...I’m not sure how easily I can embrace those things… It will take some time for any of it to feel real.”

Byleth stroked his cheek. “I know it will be difficult to move forward. The war is over, but there is still a lot left to do.”

Dimitri leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. “As long as you move forward with me I am not afraid.”

Byleth smiled then pushed open the door to the happy noises of a war ending.

\--

It had been months since Byleth was at the monastery. In fact, that time was right before they reclaimed Fhirdiad. So much had happened…

An odd sense of relief swept over her when she walked into the archbishops suite. This was where she spent so many wonderful evenings with her partners. Despite the fact that they rescued Rhea, the former archbishop was in no hurry to resume her duties. In fact she suggested that she might not be physically able. The idea terrified Byleth but she tried not to focus on it. 

Tonight was a night of celebration. Annette and Mercedes had been planning the entire journey back for a big feast and then dancing, similar to that of the ball when they were still students. Byleth honestly just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed again but she knew it was good to celebrate. She had barely been in her room for half an hour before the girls arrived to do hair and make-up together. Byleth offered her room since it was the largest.

-  
Two hours later, Annette, Mercedes and Dorothea were practically dragging Byleth, Ingrid, Lysithea and Bernadetta to the ballroom. Dorothea spent several minutes trying to convince Byleth to wear a blue dress in honor of the Kingdom but the former mercenary opted for a soft white dress with thin straps that cut off at the knees but almost went to her ankles in the back. There was nothing frilly about it and Byleth liked it. She let Mercedes paint her lips a soft pink to match her cheeks as Annette put on a thin stroke of black eye liner and soft pink eyeshadow with black mascara. Byleth wore Sylvain’s necklace as her only additional accessory. Dorothea curled the ends of her hair into soft waves then pulled it back so the necklace would be prominent. Byleth also made it a point to strap Felix’s dagger to her thigh. She wished she had something more appropriate to wear from her other three partners. Right now, with the beautiful garnet pendant laying on her chest, it felt like she was only honoring her love for Sylvain. 

The ballroom was decorated with the flags left over from their battles, symbols of Faerghus and the Church. A table sat on the left side of the room filled with snacks and drinks while the band was set up in the middle. The room was already filled with people, finally out of the war outfits and into dresser clothes. 

Byleth walked into the room and smiled. Now this felt like the end of a war. Lorenz and Ferdinand were first to greet Byleth. They both kissed her hand and raved at how beautiful she was. Lorenz offered her his arm, and Byleth did not miss the way Dorothea’s hand rested on Ferdinand’s. They walked closely together to get some beverages, both smiling softly. He had told her. Byleth couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

“Is Hilda well?” Byleth asked Lorenz as he handed her a glass of wine.

“Yes she is. Thank you for asking. The Almyran attacks have dulled to nothing in the last week. It is hard to tell if it is because Fodlan is now at peace or if Almyra has solidified its rulership.”

“I hope it is both. We all need peace.”

Lorenz smiled at her and lightly tapped his glass against hers. “To peace and love.”  
Byleth returned his bright smile and took a sip of her wine. “I do hope Dimitri arrives shortly. I know they are waiting for the King before playing any music. I personally think that is a bit absurd. This is the Church not the Kingdom. The music should have began after your arrival.”

“It is alright. I am not upset at all. It’s nice to just enjoy this moment without being swept up in a dance.”

“Ah you are correct.” Lorenz shifted back a bit and let his eyes roam along her body. “I must not let myself enjoy you too much or I will become quite jealous of your partners. Ah and here comes the King, do save me a dance.” Lorenz kissed her cheek, bowed, then let Dimitri take her hand before it rested again at her side.

The King of Faerghus looked incredibly handsome in his dress outfit. His golden locks were pulled back in the style Felix had taught him so his gorgeous face was easy to see along with that stunning ice blue eye.

“Beloved, you…” His words seemed to escape him as he observed her figure. “You look stunning in this simple gown.” He kissed her cheek, then paused before quickly kissing her lips. “I am afraid that all the church seamstresses will be quite surprised at how little you will demand of them in the future. Your beauty always outshines anything you wear.”

Byleth felt her face flush. Dimitri always said the most flattering things. “What about you? I can already see every woman’s eye in the room admiring you in this” she said, pulling lightly on the lapel of his jacket. It was Dimitri’s turn to blush.

“They are only looking at me that way because I am the king. It has nothing to do with my appearance. Not like all the men who have been staring at you.”

Byleth smiled. “I think you are wrong. Besides, how do you know they are not staring at me because I am the acting archbishop. I imagine I am an odd replacement for Rhea.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I am certain it is because of your beauty, and if not then they are blind.”

Damn him...Byleth was already blushing again. She was grateful when the music began to play and the King of Faerghus stopped complimenting her. Instead he asked her for the first dance and let him pull her out onto the dance floor. Byleth wished the first dance was slow because she longed to be wrapped up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, but it would be odd to start a dance with a slow song. 

“I hope to hear from Claude soon. Lorenz mentioned that the Almyra border issue is under control” Byleth said.

“Ah I long for some form of communication from him. It is unsettling that we’ve heard nothing since he departed. I assume that is because of his precarious position. Being associated with us could hurt or help him. It is hard to say.”

“I hope we can help him soon. I know there is a lot to do to unite Fodlan but I’ll be honest. The second I hear from Claude and if it is clear he could use my help, I will not hesitate again.”

Dimitri smiled and stroked her cheek. “I cannot do such a thing at this moment but I will do everything in my power to make sure you can.”

“Really?” Dimitri nodded. Byleth hugged his neck. “Thank you Dima. That means so much to me.”

“Anything for you and Claude.”

Dimitri let Ashe take her next dance, followed by Ferdinand and then Lorenz before she took a break. She was surprised when Linhardt was the one who handed her a drink.

“I thought you hate balls.”

“Oh I do but this one is particularly important. I knew it would mean a lot to you if I attend so here I am. For how long I cannot promise.”

“Will you at least dance with me?”

“Of course” he said kissing her hand then pulling her onto the dance floor.

Byleth was surprised at how well Linhardt danced. It made little sense to her that he would ever pay enough attention to something like this to learn the steps. 

“Lin how in the world do you know how to dance?” she asked.

Linhardt grinned. “I’ll be honest I only know a few steps. Also I had Annette instruct me in her spare time. I figured we would have some sort of celebration once the war was over. Also…” He paused to stroke her cheek. “I regret not dancing with you before. I never thought that decision would haunt me but after you feel off that cliff, I thought a lot about how I wished I could have held you like this.” Byleth smiled then kissed him. “But please do not expect this to happen often or ever again.” Byleth laughed then made him stay out for another dance.

When they left the dance floor Byleth realized that she had yet to spot Sylvain or Felix. It wasn’t surprising that her broody swordsman was missing, he hated these things. But her warm sunny philanderer, he lived for this stuff. 

Byleth moved toward Dedue and wrapped a hand around his huge bicep, she motioned him to lean down so she could kiss his cheek. The big man returned the gesture along with a soft smile. 

“Have you seen Sylvain or Felix?”

“I am sorry but I have not. However I believe Sylvain received a letter from his father. Perhaps he is responding to it.”

“Perhaps…” Byleth said slowly, her mind wondering to what the Margrave said. She knew Sylvain was dreading his return home, so was Felix. Maybe the end of the war meant more pain for them both. It was an odd thing to consider but it was true. 

“Dance with me Dedue.” Byleth said, gently tugging on the big man’s arm. Again he smiled at her and let her pull him onto the dance floor. 

When they finished they both moved to get some food and find a seat for Byleth to rest her feet. As she ate and chatted with Ashe, Dedue and Ingrid, Felix entered the room. The broody swordsman was playing his role perfectly, with a deep scowl and hard eyes. He paused at the door, scanning the crowd until those cold eyes rested on Byleth. He moved straight to her, barely acknowledging any greetings people dared to throw his way. Felix stopped before her and offered her his hand. 

“Dance with me” he demanded. 

Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him but realized he was upset, so she didn’t tease him, instead did as he requested. It was a slow song, so Felix was able to hold her against his chest. They swayed gently for a bit before he spoke. 

“Sylvain will be here shortly. I wanted to warn you that he might be a bit off. He received a letter from his father that has him upset. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong but he refused.”

“Should I try?”

“No…The more I pressed the more he put up that damn emotional wall. I expect him to be all fake smiles and flowery words tonight.” Felix kissed her cheek softly. “I just wanted you to know.”

“And what about you? You seem to be in a bad mood. Should I expect a sharp tongue and cold stares all evening?” Byleth said, trying to gage what was wrong with him. She was surprised when Felix pulled her tighter to his chest and whispered in her ear.

“My eyes will be on you all evening but it won’t be the cold you’re feeling, and my tongue...won’t be sharp as it presses your clit to rupture in pleasure.”

Byleth whole body flared to life, desire washing over her. “Care to show me now?”

Felix grinned and immediately pulled her off the dance floor. Undetected, they snuck back behind the small alcove he had discovered at the previous ball. Felix immediately pushed her against the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat. His fingers dipped into her core where he worked her for a bit before holding up his promise. The swordsman bent between her legs and pulled off her underwear. Byleth noticed a pause in his actions as his fingers followed her dagger strap, then moved along the weapon. Felix kissed her leg a few times where the dagger sat. He carefully moved her one leg to rest on his shoulder as he kissed her inner thigh up to her core where he pushed his tongue inside. Felix devoured her, his tongue pleasing her insides as his fingers rubbed her clit. Byleth pulled his hair out its tie and wrapped her fingers in it, pushing him deeper. She climaxed hard on his tongue, barely able to catch her breath before he turned her around and pushed his massive cock inside. They both cursed as he fucked her hard, his fingers still rubbing her clit. Byleth bit down on her hand trying to stop the constant stream of whines from getting anyone’s attention. Goddess she loved when he fucked like this, so passionate. They both orgasmed together, Felix barely able to spend himself on the floor in time. He then bent down and licked up the mess of her slick, before she did the same to him. They both exited the small space a moment later, the haze of sex heavy on their features. 

Byleth’s smile was wide but it didn’t last long when she noticed Sylvain walk in. He looked incredibly handsome in a black and garnet suit. But Felix was right, there was a fake smile plastered on his face. It had been awhile since she saw him in full-on performance mode. 

Felix audibly sighed next to her. “I told you…” Byleth frowned, her whole body tensing with concern. Felix gave her a soft smile. “Go and spend time with him.”

“You said he won’t talk to either of us.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t help him in other ways.” Felix wrapped her arm around his and guided her to their red haired lover. 

Byleth watched as the fake expression faltered for a moment as the warm brown eyes took her in and a real smile curved his lips. When they got close enough Sylvain reached out and lightly touched her chest with his fingertips before carefully holding the garnet pendant of her necklace in his hand. 

“Now this is how you do this justice.” Sylvain bent down to kiss her cheek. “You look stunning baby girl.”

Byleth gave him a bright smile then gently tugged on his sleeve towards the dance floor. Sylvain got the hint and walked with her to join the dance. His smile shifted to soft and his warm brown eyes stayed locked onto her. He guided her through the dance, mostly silent until the end.

“I’m sorry I was late. I...had some correspondence that needed my attention.”

Byleth couldn’t help herself. “Something from your father?”

The soft smile vanished and an odd sadness settled into his eyes. “Felix told you huh? I should have known.”

The dark knight’s whole body was suddenly tight, his eyes slightly distant. “Syl, you can tell me what’s wrong. Please don’t keep things from us.”

Sylvain looked at her again before deciding he’d rather admire the pendant again. “My father likes to run my life for me, make decisions without asking me. I was able to hold him off during the war and all but now that it’s over he is back to controlling things again. I...I’ll need to return home in a few days to try and stop his current plan for me. I wanted to stay here with you longer, to celebrate and just take a moment to breathe but…if I don’t return home who knows what will happen.” Sylvain pulled her tight against his chest and breathed in her hair. “Please Byleth...no matter what happens, please don’t give up on me.”

“Syl? Why would I?”

“I’m not strong when it comes to my father and my duty. I want to abandon it all but I can’t, at least not yet. I want to help you and Dimitri repair Fodlan. If I abandon my house now I will just be causing more problems.”

Byleth shifted back a bit and grabbed his hand. She gently kissed the palm then linked it with hers. “I understand but don’t forget that we want to help you too. Felix, Dima and I. We can help you with your father.”

Sylvain attempted to smile but he must have realized it didn’t fool her. “Enough about this. We should be happy tonight. Come on, I need a glass of wine” he said, pulling her off the dance floor.

\-- 

The rest of the evening was filled with food, drinking, dancing and laughing. Everyone was finally letting go of the pain of war and celebrating their victory. Although many still had a lot to do to unify Fodlan, this night was theirs to enjoy. 

Byleth wasn’t particularly surprised when she and her Lions ended up in her room after the party was died down. She found herself wrapped up in the King’s arms, while she sat on his lap on her couch. Dedue was passing out small pours of his favorite Duscur liquor as Sylvain prepared a little toast for their group. When the silver tongued philanderer finished his speech they all tipped their glasses together and drank the harsh liquid. Annette and Mercedes giggled at Felix’s inability to handle harsh liquor’s as he coughed. He growled and Byleth had to hold back her own laugh by burying her face into Dimitri’s neck. She could feel his jaw shift into a smile which made things worse. 

They sat and talked for a while, taking sips of the Duscur liquor and wine. Byleth had been secretly wondering and hoping for a repeat of their night together in Fhirdiad. She was honestly unsure if she’d have all her Lions in one room together like this, ever again. Being with them like that would just make this night more special. It became even more of a desire as she felt Dimitri’s finger’s glide across her legs and she noticed the way Ashe was lightly pushing back strands of Ingrid’s hair, their faces almost touching as they conversed with half lidded eyes. The way Dedue was gently stroking Mercedes arm as she rested a hand on his thigh, or the way Annette had one hand linked with Mercedes and the other with Felix as she drunkenly sank a song to him as his head rested on her shoulder. Then there was Sylvain who had one hand linked with Felix, the other on Byleth’s waist as he leaned forward and whispered something in Dimitri’s ear that caused the big man to shiver. When he pulled back Byleth noticed his warm brown eyes were shining with desire. 

Sylvain kissed Dimitri until the king moaned, his hand gripping into Byleth’s leg. She decided to shift and place kisses on Dimitri’s neck, making him moan more. Sylvain suddenly opened his mouth and whimpered, a rough hand gripping his cock outside of his pants. Felix palmed at Sylvain while his mouth found the Annette’s, stopping her song and turning the sweet singing to sweet moaning. Dedue found Mercedes’s mouth, kissing her slowly while pulling down the straps of her dress down so he could fondle the tender flesh of her large breasts. Ashe had Ingrid’s mouth busy with his own, as the nimble fingers rubbed circles along her underwear, finding the sensitive nub. The passionate blonde had her hands laced into his silvery locks, keeping his mouth latched onto hers, barely letting him breathe. 

Looks like Byleth was going to get her wish. 

Dimitri and Sylvain both pressed a few fingers against her core. Byleth’s body heated at the feeling of them both wanting to touch her there. She could feel Dimitri’s cock hardening against her ass as his hips moved slightly to rub against her. Sylvain let Dimitri have her core as he shifted to lift her shirt up and suckle on her breasts. Dimitri’s mouth moved to Syl’s neck to keep them all connected. Felix pulled Sylvain’s cock out and started teasing it with his tongue. He moaned along the hard length as Annette pulled his pants down and started sucking on his massive dick. 

Ingrid’s loud moans drowned out everyone else’s as Ashe fingered her core and sucked on her breasts. Mercedes was also rather loud, Dedue’s fingers inside her core as she rocked along his cock, their mouths locked together in a heated kiss. 

All the pleasure moans from her Lions fueled the fire of Byleth’s desire. She wanted to touch them, wanted to increase their pleasure. They all deserved this, this moment of joy and ecstasy. 

Byleth stood up and started pulling off Dimitri’s clothing. She was determined to get her stunning king naked first. Dimitri shifted to help her out of hers then they both picked another person to completely undress. She picked Annette and Dimitri picked Sylvain. Soon all the Lions were stripped bare and on the floor in front of her fireplace. 

Byleth bent down and began licking along Ashe’s hard length. He gave a soft moan and arched back to give her more access. As Byleth began to suck, she felt Mercedes’s soft fingers push into her core a her tongue teasing her rim. Felix moved next to Ashe and gently coaxed the archer’s mouth around his cock. The swordsman slowly moved his hips to fuck Ashe’s mouth. The site was really sexy, making Byleth wetter then she already was. Mercedes made sure to catch her dripping slick from running down her leg. The gremory let out a moan along Byleth’s thigh as Sylvain pushed his tongue between her folds. Annette wrapped her mouth around Sylvain’s length and Dedue took her core. Dimitri was last to join the oral chain as he took Dedue in his mouth. Eventually Felix sat down on the floor so he could wrap his hand around Dimitri’s cock and stroke it.

The wet noises and moans sounded like a sultry song, mixing in with the crackling of the fireplace. Everyone was taking their time, slowly sucking and licking, savoring the tastes and feel of each other. It was like they all mentally agreed to just enjoy each other. No high intensity motions, no climaxes. Just shadows, moans and skin on skin. 

Byleth could feel her body growing impatient. Of course she’d be the first to want to break the circle and find an orgasm. She did her best to be patient and enjoy but her hips started shaking on their own, pushing against Mercedes’s mouth. One of her hands lightly tugged on Ashe’s testicle, getting a deep moan out of him that vibrated along Felix’s cock. She heard her sexy swordsman moan next and Byleth knew she was done for. Felix pumped his hand faster on Dimitri’s cock. He must have grabbed hard because Dimitri whined. The king’s noises caused Dedue to push deeper into Annette who sighed happily along Sylvain. The philander groaned and pushed his cock deeper down the redhead’s throat. He added a third finger to Mercedes and worked her harder. She moaned loudly and had to pull away from Byleth for a moment. She returned but moved her hands slightly. Several fingers were now rubbing Byleth’s clit and she pushed her thumb into the mercenary's core to work alongside her tongue. 

Byleth just realized how incredibly sexy it would be to have them all orgasm this way. Based on the little reaction circle that just happened she desperately wanted to test her theory. She was now resolute to get Ashe to cum. Her hands rolled his balls around as her mouth sucked hard, fast and deep. The archer moaned loudly, his hips pushing up so his cock could get further down her throat. He must have become more determined to work Felix because her swordsman was moaning loudly now, nothing in his mouth to keep the cries muffled. Perfect. In a minute she felt Mercedes become more forceful in her own core and Byleth couldn’t help but cry out. She did her best to keep Ashe in her mouth, to get him to join her, as her orgasm washed over her. The archer did not disappoint, his seed coating down her throat in the next second. She heard the loud orgasm moans from the other Lions fill the space. 

A second later they were all laying on various limbs, catching their breath. Ashe was the first to speak, his happy voice bringing them all back to the moment. 

“Wow… that was incredible. We all just...wow.”

Byleth hummed in agreement, her head resting against Ashe’s abs, feeling the way his breathing was returning back to normal. Sylvain chuckled softly. He shifted out of the pile and moved toward Byleth and Ashe. Slowly he guided Ashe’s mouth to his. The archer immediately melted into Sylvain. His soft moans reigniting the fire in Byleth’s core. She shifted back a bit and found herself in Dedue’s arms. They both watched their partners indulge in each other before the big man whispered his desire for her. Byleth smiled and nodded, then Dedue picked her up and carried her to the bed, their mouths locked together as he moved them. 

Dedue pulled her legs apart and pushed his tongue inside. Byleth moaned loudly pushing his face in deeper. He licked and teased her for a bit before replacing his tongue with his huge cock. Byleth forgot to breathe for a moment, the full feeling overwhelming her senses. Dedue pulled her into his lap where he fucked up into her slowly. Byleth mewed happily at the feeling, focusing on the way his cock felt pressing along her walls. She moved her hips slightly, trying not to distract from what he was doing. Both of his big hands cupped her ass, so he could control her in a way that gave him leverage to thrust. Byleth had her tongue down his throat, slowly dancing it along his. They kept this position until Felix and Annette joined them on the bed.

Felix pushed Annette on her hands and knees. He tasted her insides a few times and teased her clit with his fingers, making her squirm and whine. Then he pushed his massive cock inside her small tight walls. Annette cried out as if in pain. It must have been awhile since she had a big dick inside of her; typically preferring the soft touches of Mercedes. Byleth almost felt bad for her, but Felix had fucked Annette at least once before. She should have expected this. 

Byleth crawled out of Dedue’s lap and moved toward the redhead. She positioned a few pillows to support her back so she could reach Annette’s mouth while Dedue continued to fuck her. Annette kept crying out Felix’s name, begging him to slow down. The sadistic swordsman would just moan each time she did, that little grin lighting up his face. Byleth caught his eyes and her whole body flushed with heat. She loved being on the receiving end of Felix’s passions. For a moment she was jealous and that asshole knew it. His grin grew wider, then he licked two fingers and pushed them into Annette’s ass. Annette screamed and Byleth tried to muffle it quickly with her mouth, the gremory almost biting Byleth’s lip. She did her best to soothe Annette with her mouth, one hand also reaching up to massage one of her breasts. Annette seemed to loosen up a bit with the addition of Byleth. Every other cry was more like a needy moan then a plea. It wasn’t until Felix was disrupted that he finally slowed down. 

Their favorite redhead had the swordsman’s raven locks in his hand, forcing his head back. Felix was melting against his mouth, so distracted by the feeling of his lover’s lips that his pace slowed down significantly. Byleth let Annette take a few deep breaths before resuming their kiss. It was Felix’s turn to cry out as Sylvain pushed in several lubricated fingers into the swordsman’s ass. Felix cursed then whined as Sylvain pleasured him. 

Byleth just noticed that Dimitri was behind Sylvain, their fingers linked together. Sylvain glanced at her and grinned. He pulled his mouth away from Felix and moved it down the swordsman’s neck.

“Fe…” he purred. “Do you want a cock in your ass?” Felix whined but didn’t answer. “Come on Fe be honest with me. I know you. It’s not often you want your ass fucked but you do right now. It’s why you're teasing Annette’s so vigorously, you’re pretending it’s you.” Felix groaned and Sylvain chuckled. “I know you’re holding back. Tip Annette over the edge, then I’ll give you what you want.” He released Felix and the swordsman growled. 

Felix narrowed his eyes at Sylvain but didn’t say a word. Instead he grabbed a hold of Annette’s arms and pulled her back against his stomach. She whined at that sudden change but moaned when Felix captured her lips and moved a hand down her stomach to her clit. He pleasured her sensitive nub while he resumed his intense fucking. Annette crumbled quickly, her sweet cries of ecstasy washing over Byleth, her praises making Felix moan loudly. 

Dedue picked up his pace, his mouth sucking hard on one of Byleth’s breasts. She climaxed hard on his massive cock as he filled up her womb with his own orgasm. They both lay on the bed, curled up in each other and continued to watch the scene with Felix. 

Sylvain stood in front of him, licking up Annette’s slick from Felix’s cock and humming slightly at the sweet taste. Byleth reached out and pulled the barely conscious Annette into her arms so she’d be out of the way. She noticed Mercedes, Ingrid and Ashe still down by the fireplace. Ashe was fucking Mercedes as the gremory ate out Ingrid. Their sweet moans were the only other noises in the room besides Felix’s soft groans. 

“Stop teasing me” Felix growled. 

“I’m not teasing just tasting Annette’s sweet juices” Sylvain defended. He reached out and pulled Felix to his stomach, then captured his mouth again, kissing the swordsman hard until he forgot what was going on. “Fe, tell me you want a cock in your ass” Sylvain requested. Felix didn’t comply. Instead he moaned loudly and Byleth noticed Dimitri shift behind him. The King had apparently replaced Sylvain’s fingers with his own. Felix tried to turn to see who was behind him but Sylvain wouldn’t let him. The philanderer was teasing Felix’s testicles now, his large hand rolling and pulling to get Felix more distracted. His hard cock was dripping precum along Sylvain’s thigh, just begging for release. “Tell me you want a cock in your ass and I’ll give it you.” Felix whined again but he nodded his head, seemingly incapable of using words. Sylvain grinned and wrapped Felix’s arms around his neck. “Give it to him” Sylvain said. 

Felix’s eyes went wide as the king of Faerghus’s cock pushed into his ass. 

“Fuck!” he cried out. “Holy fuck!” Dimitri gave a few slow thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck Goddess it’s so fucking big!” Sylvain grinned and stroked Felix’s face, trying to soothe his pain.

Dimitri pushed in deeper and groaned loudly. “You’re so...tight...Felix” Dimitri’s huge hands moved up Felix’s side until he found his jaw and pulled him in for a quick kiss. His ice blue eye locked in with the fiery vermilion ones. “Is this ok? Sylvain said… you wanted this...at least once.” Felix bit his lip but nodded briefly. He leaned forward and kissed Dimitri again before returning to his wrapped up position in Sylvain. Dimitri began thrusting and Felix cried out. “Thank the Goddess...I’ve wanted...to have you...like this...at least once...as well.” 

Sylvain placed both of his hands on Felix’s face. His war brown eyes watched his lover’s face mixed with pleasure and occasional pain, completely overwhelmed by the massive cock in his ass. Even Sylvain struggled with Dimitri’s cock, Dedue’s as well. Felix was not used to this at all. Despite the fact that it’s been months since he and Sylvain really started getting physical, they did not do it very often. A month ago, Catherine got Felix drunk and he admitted to Sylvain that he wanted to get fucked by Dimitri. Sylvain held it over his head since but he knew his swordsman was being honest. Now, in this setting, with everyone a bit drunk, Sylvain thought he’d help his somewhat male shy partner along. 

Felix looked absolutely wrecked. It was the first Sylvain ever saw him this way. Usually he was the one wrecking him. “You look so fucking sexy right now” Sylvain said huskily. “I wish I was the one doing this to you, but then I couldn’t see your face.” Felix whimpered. 

Byleth reached behind her and grabbed Dedue’s cock. It was hard against her ass. He was enjoying the show as well. Byleth shifted and kissed his neck. “You should join as well” she suggested. “Sylvain has told me how much he loves your cock.” Dedue watched her face a bit then placed a kiss on her lips. He smiled then nodded his head. 

Byleth got up and moved behind Sylvain. She let her hands glide from his back to his front. She traced his abs down to his cock and lightly ran her fingers up and down the hard shaft. Sylvain moaned then whispered his nickname for her. Byleth moved so she could see Felix’s face. God he looked incredible at Dimitri’s mercy. She turned her attention to Sylvain and grinned. He returned her expression but it only lasted a moment before he cried out. Dedue had pushed two lubricated fingers into Sylvain. He moaned and let his forehead fall against Felix’s. Dedue only teased him a bit before he pushed that huge cock into the redhead. Sylvain cried out. Byleth moved both their faces so she could watch them. Sylvain looked amazing, wrecked too. Felix looked like he was done for. She lightly kissed the side of Felix’s mouth then did the same to Sylvan before she moved down between them. 

Being fucked in your ass felt amazing but it rarely resulted in climax unless you or someone else was teasing your sex. Both of her guys were basically paralyzed by the huge cocks fucking them that they could do little to help themselves along. Byleth thought she would be nice to them. She lightly licked a stripe up Sylvain’s cock and he moaned loudly. Felix somehow had enough strength to capture the redhead’s lips where he moaned at Sylvain’s pleasure. As Byleth teased her redhead she lightly stroked Felix. He was so rock hard. After fucking Annette he had yet to cum again. His head was dripping and his body was shaking. Byleth mostly focused her mouth on Sylvain despite Felix’s need for release. She was listening to Dimitri’s moans and groans, waiting for the tell-tell sign he was about to cum. Despite Felix’s strength it was difficult to continue getting fucked in the ass after your own orgasm. And Dimitri could be unknowingly relentless. Byleth wanted to wait for just the right moment to get him off. 

At that point all the Lion’s were on her big bed, watching Felix and Sylvain get destroyed. As Byleth worked she could feel Mercedes finger’s teasing her clit. The gremory wasn’t trying to be distracting, just teasing while Byleth worked her boys. Ashe was cradling Annette to his chest, lightly kissing her lips as she continued to recover from Felix. Ingrid was behind Dedue, her hands cupping his testicles making him moan as he fucked Sylvain. Dedue rarely made noise during sex so having him moan like that was so sexy. 

Dimitri’s moans became louder, his pace a bit sloppy. Byleth grinned and deep throated Felix. He cried out as she worked him, no longer able to keep his mouth connected to Sylvain’s. Felix climaxed in a high pitched moan, his whole body shook as his seed ran down Byleth’s throat. Dimitri groaned as he filled up the swordsman’s ass. Sylvain kept his hands on Felix’s face, watching the pleasured expression of his lover. 

“Fuck Fe you look so damn amazing right now.” He said between grunts of his own pleasure. Felix just whimpered a bit, his body trying to collapse onto the ground. 

Dimitri kept a hold of Felix, then pulled him to the edge of the bed so Sylvain and Dedue had the space they needed. Byleth couldn’t help but move up to them and pull Felix’s mouth to hers. 

“You did look amazing baby. I love seeing you like that.” Byleth said as she ran her fingers through his somewhat sweat slicked hair. He moaned softly and nuzzled into her neck, his arms possessively locking her in place. 

Byleth smiled and shifted slightly to watch as Ingrid lay down and Dedue moved Sylvain over her. The falcon knight guided the dark knight’s cock into her folds and Sylvain almost climaxed right away. Not wanting him to cum yet, Dedue and Ingrid gave him a moment before they both fucked him. 

Mercedes moved back up to Byleth. She rested on an elbow so she could kiss the former mercenary while fondling her breasts. Byleth moaned lightly and let her only free hand move along Mercedes’s incredibly soft skin. After watching Felix and Sylvain’s intense pleasure, Byleth was ready for more. She managed to catch Dimitri’s eye and he immediately picked up on what she wanted. The king pulled Felix tight against him and moved his head so he could kiss the wrecked swordsman. Felix almost protested when Byleth shifted from him but then he sunk into Dimitri, too tired to fight for her at the moment. 

Mercedes placed one thigh tight against Byleth’s core and moved Byleth in a way so that she had a thigh against Mercedes’s wet folds. The two women locked lips passionately, their hips moving so their thighs pleasantly teased each other’s clit. This felt incredible. Byleth wondered if she could climax this way. 

Ashe moved in behind her. He lightly kissed her neck then pushed two oiled fingers into her ass. Byleth mewed happily, enjoying the additional pleasure. Mercedes shifted her thigh away and pushed two fingers into Byleth’s dripping core. Her mouth started to suck on Byleth’s breasts. Ashe’s cock was hard on her back, lightly rubbing across her skin. She wanted it inside of her but didn’t feel the need to change this amazing position. 

Sylvain’s loud cries filled the space, along with Ingrid’s and Dedue’s soft grunts. The three of them collapse at the end of the bed, their heavy breathing somehow reaching Byleth’s ears despite her own moans. Byleth wanted to cry out too. She reached an arm behind her and pulled Ashe’s lips to hers. She rocked her hips along Mercedes fingers, getting ever closer. The gremory bit down of her nipple especially hard giving Byleth just enough to push her over the edge. The orgasm felt great but she immediately wanted more. 

Byleth pushed Mercedes to lay down and moved her tongue inside her folds. She worked Mercedes hard with her fingers, wanting to feel the woman reach ecstasy by her hand. Ashe pulled Byleth’s hips up and started fucking her from behind. Perfect. Ashe would take his time so she could focus on Mercedes. He was always so considerate. Byleth fingered, licked and sucked until Mercedes was quivering beneath her. 

Dimitri moved in front of Byleth and picked her up. He maneuvered her to face Ashe then lowered her hips down until his cock started pushing into her ass. Byleth cried out. Fuck Dimitri was hard. The king pulled her back slightly and supported her weight. Ashe moved in front of her and pushed his cock back between her folds. Byleth cursed again then gave into their movements. Ashe wrapped her legs around his waist so he could help support her. The two men took their time, slowly pushing in and out of her. It felt so damn good but it made her feel absolutely helpless. It was odd right after she brought Mercedes to an orgasm to suddenly be at the complete mercy of two other people. She guessed this was what Felix just experienced. 

A hand wrapped into her hair and guided her head back. Sylvain pushed his cock in her mouth and matched the slow pace of the others. Byleth wrapped her hands around his thick thighs, trying to keep herself somewhat grounded. The three of them fucked her like this for a while, the heat in Byleth’s core slowly building back up. She tried to focus on each cock inside of her but couldn’t when two mouths found her breasts. Her other Lion men had decided to join. Felix and Dedue lightly kissed and flicked her nipples with their tongues. She moaned loudly across Sylvain’s length, enjoying his reaction to the vibration on his cock. Despite how good this felt it was also starting to hurt. She wanted to climax this way so started moaning loudly, hoping the boys would pick up the pace. Dimitri complied, spurring on Ashe as well. The two at her breasts sucked harder and in a matter of moment’s she was a weak mess between them all. To her surprise, none of them joined her. When Ashe pulled her to his chest to change her position, she caught sight of five pairs of hungry eyes still locked onto her. Holy Goddess… 

Byleth was grateful when Mercedes wrapped a hand around Felix’s arm and guided him to lay down. She positioned her sex over his face and bent down to suck his cock. The swordsman complied with her desire to 69 and pushed his tongue between her folds, groaning at her sweet taste. Annette captured Sylvain’s mouth and he took the invitation to ravish her. The dark knight completely picked her up and carried her over to the couch, where he started covering her body in open mouthed kisses, occasionally sucking circles onto her soft skin. Ingrid pulled Dedue to lay with her. The blonde was still recovering from her last orgasm and instead decided to kiss the large man and lightly stroke his cock, until she was ready for more. 

Ashe laid down and guided Byleth on top of him. Dimitri pushed back into her ass. They both gave her a moment to catch her breath then continued their slow pleasing assault. Ashe propped himself up on his elbows so he could suck on her breasts. Dimitri had a hand on her jaw so he could kiss her, stealing the whimpers she occasionally made. 

Thank the Goddess it was back to these two. She wasn’t sure if she could keep handling all her male Lions, although the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. It would be a good trial if she ever had all five of her partners again. But all her Lions were here tonight. She didn’t want to neglect the ladies. 

Damn this felt amazing. These two worked very well together. In between breaths she begged them to pick up the pace, wanting to climax this way. Both men complied and Byleth made it a point to tighten both holes so she could bring them with her. The three of them cried out in ecstasy together. Ashe shifted and started cleaning up Dimitri’s cock. The king watched in surprise but moaned softly as the archer worked, lacing a hand in his silver locks. When Ashe was satisfied, Dimitri returned the favor. Ashe attempted to protest that it wasn’t necessary but Dimitri ignored him. Byleth just watched the scene in interest. It was pretty sexy. 

To their left, Felix was fucking Mercedes. The gremory had her legs wrapped around his middle as he pounded her into the mattress. Byleth grinned realizing that Felix was nowhere near his normal pace. Taking Dimitri’s cock really took a lot out of him. 

Annette was crying out in pleasure on the couch. Sylvain having just pushed her over the edge with his cock and that amazing mouth of his. Dedue was slowly fucking Ingrid. She was laying on her side, her back to him as he worked. She was moaning loudly as his hand teased her clit. 

Byleth rested her head on Dimitri’s chest and pulled Ashe to rest on her bosom. Dimitri kissed her forehead.

“Are you done Beloved?” Dimitri asked.

“For now. Honestly I’d like to sip on more of that wine.” 

Dimitri chuckled and helped her and Ashe crawl out from in between the other couples and move back to the fireplace. When they approached, Annette was slowly sucking on Sylvain’s cock, his soft moans sending a shiver down Byleth’s spine. She winked at him, which caused him to do the same as he pushed Annette’s head to take more of his cock. Byleth poured three glasses of wine then settled down on the rug in front of the fireplace. She sat between Dimitri’s legs, resting her back to his chest, while Ashe laid his head in her lap, letting Byleth run her fingers through his hair, only moving to occasionally sip his wine. 

Slowly the other couples finished their escapades and joined them on the rug. Felix and Mercedes were first. The swordsman sat next to Dimitri and let him wrap an arm around him as he rested his head on Byleth’s shoulder. Mercedes sat next to Ashe, linking one of his hands with hers and resting the back of her head on Dimitri’s thigh. Annette and Sylvain followed. Annette laid in Mercedes lap while Sylvain took Felix’s. Dedue and Ingrid joined last. Dedue took Dimitri’s other side and Ingrid sat in between his legs, her head resting on his chest. 

Byleth let her eyes fall over each of her Lions. They had made it. They all survived the war. Byleth took a deep breath then breathed out easily for what felt like the first time in years. This moment was perfect. She’d savor it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted another Lions chapter and I hope it felt a bit more emotional then the previous one, in terms of connection. The Fhirdiad one was more of a celebration and appreciation of Byleth and Dimitri. This one had more of mix and was slower paced. So I hope that came across!
> 
> Next up Byleth is suffering from separation anxiety and makes a somewhat bold decision. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	48. Separation

Byleth slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark out but there the room was a bit brighter, indicating that the sun would rise soon. She stretched out her limbs and felt cold sheets surrounding her. Her body tensed, remembering her current situation. She groaned loudly and tried to push the pain from her chest. Byleth grabbed the nearby pillow and hugged it, deeply inhaling the scent of Linhardt. He was the last person to share her bed. Despite the fact that was three days ago his scent still lingered.

A few days after their celebration of the end of the war, most of her Lions left. Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, Dedue, Ashe and Ingrid left first, all needing to return home to handle some of their responsibilities. Annette and Mercedes stayed a bit longer, but Mercedes was summoned home and Annette decided she too should visit her family. Three days ago it was Linhardt’s turn to leave. Because his father was imprisoned for his war crimes, his house was in a bit of upheaval. Linhardt needed to return home and set up someone to manage his estate. So all her former students were gone and Byleth felt incredibly lonely.

In all honesty she wasn’t alone. All the Knights of Serios were still with her, along with Flayn, Seteth and Rhea. With the encouragement of Seteth and her other partners, Byleth agreed to take over for Rhea. Every day was now filled with lessons and other instructions about what that meant for Byleth. She hated it and if it wasn’t for Dimitri asking for her help in unifying Fodlan she probably would have rejected the offer. But now was not a time to be selfish…

Byleth wanted to promise her partners that she would no longer seek out the assistance of others for her crests needs now that the war was over. The issue was they were all gone. She wanted some form of fealty to them which she could do as long as she didn’t use her crest or any of her divine powers. With the war over there should be no issue. Problem was there were still pockets of Imperial soldiers hiding in the former Dukedom, Hyrm and small portions of unclaimed land in the Empire. If they were discovered close to Garegg Mach, Byleth would join the groups sent out to capture them. There was also still concern over Sreng, Almyra and Dagda testing the newly united Fodlan. Honestly she couldn’t risk not training or making sure her power was balanced, if not a bit backed up. 

Byleth gave up on trying to go back to sleep and dawned her training gear. She was grateful that Catherine kept her early morning training sessions because without Felix, there were few others who could actually challenge her with a sword. Byleth fought with the feisty swordswoman for a couple of hours until Flayn pulled her away from breakfast. Now that Byleth was set to become the archbishop officially, Seteth’s daughter was determined to keep her on a meal schedule. It was kinda cute but a bit aggravating to have someone tell you when to eat. When she finished breakfast Seteth would claim her for her duties. 

This cycle repeated for about a week before Byleth’s crest finally started making demands on her. At first Byleth didn’t even notice the slip ups in her training. Her mind was too determined to focus on everything she needed to do in her life right now and not on the loss of her partners that was threatening to consume her. She kept repeating the mantra “They will be back. They promised not to leave you behind. They promised to love you forever.” She’d curse when the words didn’t work and instead buried herself deeper into her duties. 

Despite Seteth’s chastising remarks, Byleth kept drinking a glass or two of wine when night had long settled and she was still working. He insisted that as the archbishop she should not rely so heavily on alcohol. Byleth ignored him and eventually he gave up the fight. What he didn’t know was that every night after they had finished she’d return to her room, pleasure herself into an intense orgasm, then do more work until she passed out. 

Two weeks in and no word for any of her partners. Byleth cursed at how much this bothered her. She trusted them, she really did. She had so much to do that she wouldn’t have much time for them anyway but still…

Byleth sighed and placed her wine glass down on Seteth’s desk with a loud thump. The wyvern lord cocked an eyebrow at her. Byleth could tell he was about to lecture her so she grabbed a stack of papers and excused herself. 

When she got to her room, Byleth spread out her papers, poured another glass of wine, grabbed the cloak Dimitri gave her and Felix’s dagger, then sat in front of the fireplace. She let the cloak rest on her shoulders, a comforting weight. Then she glided the dagger out of its sheath and let the metal glow from the light of the fireplace. Byleth sat on the floor, sipped on her wine and played with her dagger for an unknown amount of time. In fact she had no idea she was doing it until a knock at her door broke the trance. Byleth spoke loud enough for the person on the other end to hear.

Seteth entered the room. Byleth was surprised to see him out of his normal outfit and in a pair of soft black pants and a white tunic. Even more surprising was the fact that his hair was pulled back, and his pointy ears on display. Byleth had asked about his ears a few times and he always promised to tell her about them but had yet to. She assumed it wasn’t any of her business so she didn’t press much. 

Seteth’s green eyes examined the scene. He looked ready to scold her but then he noticed her face and held back. He walked towards her and sat down on the rug in front of her. 

“Byleth you know you cannot hide your distress from me. We’ve worked side by side for so long, even been intimate. If you do not wish to talk to me about what’s wrong at least let me help you in some manner.”

Byleth scanned his beautiful face, then those mesmerizing eyes. His expression was a mix of soft and concerned. 

“You are lonely?” he guessed. Byleth nodded and Seteth frowned. “I apologize. I should have realized this sooner.” He reached out and stroked her face. “And you are in need. I have not been doing my job as your counselor, as your friend.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m a grown woman. I should be handling this better. It’s just...since my emotions awoke, one of them has always been with me, with a few brief exceptions. I...I have no idea when I will see any of them again…”

“Byleth...Do you not wish for us to have a physical relationship anymore?” he asked quietly.

“What? No, that’s not it. I just thought...now that I will officially become the archbishop you wouldn’t want that type of relationship. I know how pious you are, how dedicated to the church. I just…”

Seteth leaned forward and gently kissed her. Byleth immediately moaned not realizing how badly she needed release. 

“Byleth do you not recall our conversation in the Airmid river? I am with you no matter what, in whatever way you want me. I will always want a physical relationship with you, but I understand, now that the war is over, if you only wish to dedicate yourself to your partners.” 

That night underneath the Great Bridge flooded her memory. Their wet skin pressed together, Seteth’s sweet words, the way they made love. Why hadn’t Byleth gone to him? She was just sitting in her own self-pity when there was someone wonderful right next door. It also made her realize that no matter how much she loved most of the people in her life, Dimitri, Sylvain, Claude, Felix and Linhardt really did hold a special place in her heart. But Seteth...he was the only other person that almost made her heart rupture like her partners. 

She gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were warm and returned her kisses slowly, gaging what exactly she wanted. “I do want you Seteth. Like I said before I wasn’t sure where we stood anymore. But you are right about me wanting to dedicate myself to my five partners. But…I don’t really know where I stand with any of them at the moment. Now that the war is actually over maybe everything they said to me was just flowery language amidst a terrible situation.”

Seteth watched her for a moment before responding. “Do you really believe that?” 

Byleth bit her lip, clearly trying to hold back tears. She cursed the wine she was drinking, knowing it made her more emotional then she should be. Maybe Seteth was right about the whole drinking thing. “No...but I’m afraid to be too hopeful. I mean I have no idea how any of this would even work. We all have important responsibilities...where do we even fit into each other’s lives?”

Seteth reached over and pulled her onto her lap. “Byleth you are incredibly resourceful and they all love you so much. Their dedication to you is something I’ve rarely seen. I’m sure they will each pull through for you.” He placed a gentle kiss on her jaw and Byleth shivered. “But even if you figure something out, there will still be times when you’re alone. It’s that way in every relationship. But I’ll be right here, always.” He kissed her cheek then made sure her eyes were locked with his. “Always.”

Byleth smiled and closed the little bit of distance between them. She sunk into his wonderful kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck. His words meant so much to her, she didn’t feel as lonely now. Instead she felt loved. She also realized that he must need this too. Which made her a bit mad at herself. His dedication to her shouldn’t be a one way street. She cared for him beyond words and she needed to show that. “I’ll always be here for you too.”

Seteth pulled back and examined her face again. He looked like he was struggling to say something. “Byleth I...I want that to be true but...I’m not sure you understand what that promise means...I…” He stopped when he saw the obvious pain flicker across her face. “It’s not that I don’t believe you. There are just some things you don’t know about me. But I still find I cannot say them. Not yet…” 

Byleth frowned. “I’ll wait until you can. I’m sure you have a good reason for keeping things from me. As long as they don’t hurt the people of Fodlan, especially the ones I hold dear then I will not be upset to wait.”

Seteth looked slightly relieved. He kissed her again then let one hand slowly glide down her neck, then her collarbone. It rested on her side, slightly hesitant to move down further. “Byleth…” he said low and gruff. “May I help you? May I have you?”

Byleth smiled and kissed him. He clearly understood her response as he moved her to lay down on her rug and pulled her body under his. They kissed passionately for a while, his hard cock grinding along her core, before he decided to take his time exploring her body with his hands and mouth. “It feels like so long since I’ve had you. I apologize if I take my time. Please tell me if there is something you want.” He said as he kissed the space between her belly button and her hip. 

“Mmm I just want you Seteth. I’ll be happy with whatever you give me as long as you stay with me.”

Seteth kissed her hip, pausing a moment to run his tongue along the bone. “Forever...I’ll stay forever if you let me” he said breathy, almost so quietly she didn’t hear.

Byleth was about to speak, but he pushed two fingers around her underwear and into her core. Byleth moaned loudly, her body pent up from over two weeks without release. 

“I apologize, my love. I should have taken care of you before my exploration.” 

He pulled her underwear down then moved his fingers faster as he sucked on her clit. Byleth laced her fingers in his hair and shifted her hips slightly, moving with him so her orgasm came rushing in. Seteth kept licking and sucking on her core, making her body squirm. She pleaded with him to stop but he gripped her hips tightly and pushed his face in deeper. His fingers curled inside of her and he pressed harder with his tongue. Byleth cursed when she realized he was trying to get her to climax again. Fuck, whatever he was doing felt amazing and she immediately orgasmed again. 

Seteth slowed down and gave her a moment by running his tongue along her inner thigh, cleaning up her slick. His mouth moved back up to her body, focusing on her breasts for a while. Byleth mewed happily as he worked, her fingers moving through his hair, after she freed it from the tie. Eventually he moved back up to her mouth. Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his cock to press against her core. She wanted him badly and she knew if she didn’t do something he would keep worshipping her. She reached down and grabbed his cock, getting a little grunt out of him as she guided it to her entrance. Byleth used her legs to pull his hips down, so that amazing length of his pushed inside. She cursed again, almost forgetting how damn big he was. Seteth took a deep breath after he bottomed out.

“Byleth...I am going to apologize in advance.”

“What for?”

He pulled his cock almost the whole way out before slamming it back into her. She squealed in surprise. He kissed her jaw apologetically. “I want you so badly and everything you just told me...I’m afraid once we really get started I’m not going to be able to stop until I’m completely satisfied. It will be...a long night.”

Byleth grinned at the odd expression on his face; full blown desire and uncertainty. “Seteth you do not need to apologize to me. You know I can handle it” she said as she pulled his hips down again, pushing his head against her walls. She lightly grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled. “Give me all you’ve got.”

Seteth growled with want and started fucking her. He attempted to hold back from going as fast as he wanted but Byleth eventually spurred him on, begging him to push them both over the edge. She kept chanting his name, crying out loudly as his massive cock constantly wrecked her core. 

Eventually after three times of extremely hard and fast fucking all over the furniture of her room, Seteth slowed down. He showered her body in kisses, slowly pushing his still insanely hard cock in and out of her. Sweet words fell across her skin as he worked, promising to protect, to never leave her alone, to be with her whenever she needed him. Byleth did her best to reciprocate but it was difficult with all the pleasure he was providing. 

She broke away from him after a bit and pushed him to lay on her bed. Byleth licked every inch of his cock then sucked him off, not stopping her movement’s until he begged her to due to oversensitivity. She was a bit surprised when he pulled her on top of him, pushing his huge length back inside of her. Seteth always was one for a quick recovery. He guided her hips along his cock. Byleth went slow, savoring every inch of him. She particularly liked the sight of him underneath her, his eyes watching her hips grind. The soft sighs he made when her hands glided along his chest, wrapping in his chest hair or pinching his nipples, made her shiver. 

Byleth started to ride him harder making his eyes fall back into his head as she tightened around him. His hands dug into her thighs, letting her move as she wanted until he decided to shift up and start sucking on one of her breasts. They both reached ecstasy together this time. Byleth definitely saw white but was unable to savor in it long before Seteth was out from under her. He pressed her stomach down on the mattress, pushed his cock back into her folds and captured her lips. He fucked her hard again, Byleth moaning loudly at how amazing it felt. 

Seteth proceeded to fuck her the entire night as he predicted he would. Byleth had no idea how one person could ever do that. She may possess some of the power of the Goddess, and may have been involved in the all night fuck fest, but Seteth did most of the work. How didn’t his heart give out? How was he so strong? How in the hell did he keep cumming so much? Byleth assumed it had something to do with the pointy ears he possessed. Maybe he was a descendant of the Goddess she mused. He sure as hell fucked like a God. 

He finally let her pass out when the rays of a new day shone through the room. Seteth whispered an apology to her for not allowing her to sleep then promised he would let her rest until she was ready to continue her duties. He kissed her cheek then went back to work. 

That man was incredible...

\--  
Seteth typically spent the night with Byleth after that. They didn’t always go to bed at the same time and they didn’t always fuck, but at some point in the night they were wrapped up in each other, enjoying the feeling of another person breathing against their body. Despite Seteth’s assistance, Byleth still missed her partners. She held onto hope that they would return to her soon, but knew that was selfish. They needed to help their people, not her. Her hope kept her sane until one day.

Since the war ended, the church had been receiving marriage petitions daily. So many marriages had been put off till the end of the war. Most of these marriage petitions were dealt with by others in the church but any involving nobles went to Byleth. Certain prestigious houses had the privilege of receiving the archbishop’s blessing at their wedding ceremonies. Byleth was aware of her responsibility but had yet to receive such a request.

Seteth hesitantly approached her with a letter one evening after they had finished their workload for the day. “Byleth as I mentioned to you before you will get marriage requests from the more prestigious nobles. This one came in yesterday…I...well as I typically do I opened this one to scan it for legitimacy. I apologize for waiting to give it to you it’s just…” he trailed off.

Byleth noticed the concerned look on his face, then she noticed the seal on the letter. For a brief moment she thought the petition might be for her hand, but the expression on Seteth’s face told her otherwise. Byleth took the letter and opened it. Her breath immediately caught in her throat.

“I’m sorry Byleth. If it makes you feel better it’s from the Margrave not his son. I’m sure there is a reason Sylvain was not able to tell you about this before the petition came in.”

Byleth felt tears filling up her eyes. “I’m sorry Seteth please excuse me.”

Byleth almost ran out of his office and up the stairs to the third floor terrace. The cool air washed over her as she looked up into the clear night sky. She took a few deep breaths, trying to stop the tears and figure out why this had happened. 

Sylvain and Mercedes…it made sense in a way if she tried to force her pain out and look at it logically. Mercedes’ adoptive father was trying to sell her off like some prize to be impregnated for a crest. For her to be with Sylvain was the best option for her. He would take care of her, treat her well, and love her with that big heart of his. Sylvain had also dreaded being forced to marry some noble woman just to make crest babies. He thought for sure he’d be trapped in a loveless marriage, but with Mercedes...Byleth was certain it would never be loveless. She had a big heart too and it was clear they already had a great deal of affection for each other. 

This was good…No this was perfect for them… Mercedes understood Byleth and Sylvain’s relationship. She’d allow it to continue just like Sylvain would allow her to stay with Annette. But why did this hurt so fucking much? Actually the thing that hurt the most was that Sylvain didn’t tell her. This must have been what he was heading home to prevent. Why did he agree? Wouldn’t the archbishop of Fodlan be preferred in his father’s eyes? He probably never told the man… If Sylvain had just talked to her about all this… It would probably still hurt a bit but Byleth knew she could be happy for them. There were just so many questions now… Did Dimitri know? They would have had to petition the King of Fodlan. And what about Felix? 

Byleth couldn’t stop the tears anymore. The hope she had been using to keep herself calm was dwindling. The war was over. She had Seteth at her side. Why couldn’t she just be happy and accept this all. Maybe she just needed time…More fucking time to digest it all. 

Byleth picked up the one thing she grabbed on her way to the balcony and sat on the ground next to the tiny fish pond. Failnaught glowed to life in her hands. Byleth watched her tears fall along the beautiful weapon. Despite the news she just received about Sylvain, it didn’t block out the biggest cause for her pain. Claude…It had been months since she saw him and not a single correspondence. She wanted to reach out to him but had no idea how to. She also didn’t want to risk getting him in trouble somehow. All of Byleth’s hope was vanishing now, slipping out of her hands. Claude was the one she was most concerned about continuing their relationship. They only got to spend a month together since her return. Why would he come back for her or Dimitri when he had a whole country to run? He should marry an Almyran girl and prevent future civil wars, not become attached to two people from Fodlan. Maybe leaving Failnaught behind was really his way of telling her he was leaving Fodlan behind. 

Byleth gripped the weapon in her arms and sobbed loudly, unable to hold back anymore. She cried hard, trying to wash the pain out of her chest. Occasionally whimpering Claude’s name as if it was him she was holding. She had no idea how long she cried but she jumped when a gloved hand rested on her shoulder and a brush of clothing moved across her back. 

“I’m right here” the person behind her said. 

Byleth whipped around in shock, dropping Failnaught roughly against the ground. Her blurry eyes didn’t want to focus on the figure. Instead her heart soared at the laugh and voice.

“Hey now” he said, picking up the bow, making the weapon glow back to life. “Is that any way to treat the weapon I gave you?” 

“Claude?” Byleth asked, uncertain if any of this was real. She wiped her eyes and when she opened them again he was bent down in front of her, those gorgeous green eyes examining her face. 

“Hey Beautiful. What’s wrong?”

Byleth almost pushed Claude into the fish pond when she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her emotions forced out more tears as he pulled her tight against his chest. 

“Shh hey now. Stop with the tears. I’m right here. What’s wrong By? Why are you crying?”

Byleth couldn’t respond, she just kept trying to hold him tighter. Claude tried to soothe her, but eventually gave up. When she settled down a bit he finally pushed her back and wiped some of the tears off of her face.

“Were you up here alone crying over me?” he said teasingly, attempting to get her to smile. 

“Partially” she admitted. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Why are you here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I couldn’t wait any longer. I did everything I needed to do then immediately hopped on my wyvern and came here. I’m sorry it took so long. I’m sorry I couldn’t write to you.”

For some reason dread washed over her. Her walls were building back up. He had only kissed her forehead and said nothing particularly affectionate to her yet. Was he just here to break her heart? Byleth pushed away from him. He looked a bit surprised. She quickly analyzed his composure. He was nervous…So it was bad news. 

“You came here to tell me something didn’t you?” she said coldly, standing up and brushing herself off. 

“I did yes but I also wanted to see you. What’s wrong? Why are you suddenly so cold?”

“What is it? Tell me what you came to say” she said, taking a step back from him and hitting the railing of the terrace.

“I...Geez Byleth are you sure you don’t want to calm down first? It can wait, I promise. You look so upset. This doesn’t feel like the right time with you like this.” He reached out a hand. “Come on let’s go inside.”

“No. Please just tell me.”

Claude scanned her face then attempted to push the concern from his eyes. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind but…” Claude got down on one knee in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “You know I come from a different world so I hope you don’t mind that I don’t have a ring, but...Byleth Eisner, will you marry me?”

Shock moved down Byleth’s body. “What?” she asked, almost certain she misheard him.

Claude kissed the palm of her hand and gave her one of his amazing smiles. “Beautiful, I asked you if you’ll marry me. This is my official proposal to you. I’m sorry this is coming when you’re upset and I don’t have a ring…” 

Claude’s sentence was cut off when Byleth kissed him hard. She wrapped herself up in his arms and started laughing, tears still streaming down her face. “You really want to marry me? I’m not dreaming? You still want me after everything that’s happened with our countries?”

Claude looked surprised but he kissed her. “Yes Beautiful. I told you I want you forever. I meant what I said. I’m here now, asking for our forever to start.” He placed both hands on her face and locked his eyes with hers. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes” she said. Byleth laughed again at the relief on his face. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me. Gods Byleth, I thought after all this time apart you would have changed your mind. I thought I fucked up by leaving you behind to fight this war. I’m so sorry I did. I wish I could have stayed. And I broke my promise to you. The Almyran’s still gave you problems. Please forgive me.”

“It’s ok. I understood there was a bit of civil unrest. Lorenz and Hilda filled me in on everything they knew. The rebels caused little harm, we just couldn’t use the Goneril troops against the Empire. But it’s ok.” Claude kissed her hard again. “Honestly I thought you came here to tell me we couldn’t be together anymore, that you were going to marry someone from your home. After everything that’s been happening here…I just assumed.”

“Byleth…I know I have a tendency to be all smiles and flowery words but I meant everything I said about marrying you. The same goes to Dimitri. He isn’t here by chance is he?” Byleth shook her head. “I figured. I was honestly surprised to find you here. I figured the others would have pulled you away to get married and never give me a chance to find you.” He chuckled but stopped when he noticed the expression on her face. “What’s wrong? What did I say?”

Byleth shook her head as if brushing off a bad dream. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” She linked both of her hands with his and pulled him down a bit for a kiss. “How could anything be wrong right now.” She gave him a genuine bright smile. “My Almyran prince has returned and we are going to get married. I’m so incredibly happy Khalid.”

Claude returned her amazing smile then he winked at her. “Think we can start trying to make a baby right now?”

Byleth giggled and her whole body felt warm and happy. Claude was back and ready to marry her. This was perfect. She didn’t care if he was joking. She was ready. She bit her lip then nodded her head. Claude grabbed Failnaught then practically pulled her from the terrace into her bedroom. He paused when they entered the room, his eyes scanning the space as if looking for something or someone. He didn’t speak, just sat the bow on a chair and picked her up with a squeak.

“I have to carry you to bed properly” he teased. 

Byleth laughed. “But we aren’t married yet.”

“Maybe but I have no intention of waiting long. My anointment ceremony to cleanse me for the throne is in a week. The reason I am rushing to marry you is so I can have my wife be a part of it.” He sat Byleth down on the bed and pulled her core against his growing erection. “Will you come with me? Actually can you even get away right now? I know this is a selfish request.”

“Leaving Fodlan shouldn’t be an issue. Dimitri already told me that if you needed me he would find a way to support my absence.”

“He did?” Byleth nodded. Claude smiled. “Of course he did. And the church?”

“Well I am not officially the archbishop yet. Rhea is helping me until my anointment, which isn’t until the Millennium festival.”

“The Millennium festival? That was technically last year wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but we’ve decided having it this year would help inspire hope and cheer to the people, kind of an official ending to the pain of the last few years.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Count me in. I won’t be taking the Almyran throne for another year or so. There are four anointment ceremonies I must attend before I can even take the throne. Soo...” he said, then paused to kiss the spot right below her ear. “I’ll have time to be with you, to help you during your transition.”

“You won’t be needed in Almyra?”

“Here and there but I really want to be in Fodlan for you and Dimitri as much as I can be. As long as I’m back for the anointment ceremonies, no one will complain too loudly.” He grinned then placed a few more kisses on her neck. “Especially when I announce the archbishop of Fodlan as my wife. It will show that I am trying to keep peace between our two countries.”

“But the Almyran’s do not believe in Fodlan’s religion. Won’t my presence cause unrest?”

“Not if you participate in the ceremonies. It will show you’re open minded and share my belief in linking our countries.” Claude paused, a concerned look reflecting in his eyes. “Is that ok? I mean you were never one for the Church of Serios. I didn’t mean to assume.”

Byleth smiled. “I would love to be involved in your culture. Actually, now that I think about it, what do Almyran’s exchange when they get married?” Claude’s mouth was on her collarbone now and Byleth was finding it difficult to continue the conversation when she wanted him so badly. 

“Ink” he said as he pulled up her shirt to place kisses on her stomach. “We get tattoos on our bodies that represent our love for one another.”

“Hmmm” she purred as his mouth found her breast. “What should we get?”

Claude grinned against her flesh. “I was thinking a golden deer.”

Byleth laughed and pulled her mouth up to hers. “I love it. Let’s do it.” He smiled then captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Byleth completely melted in Claude’s big lips. Goddess he had the best lips. She really could kiss him forever and now she actually could. She grinned at the thought and Claude kissed her harder. His nimble fingers moved down her stomach and into her underwear. He pushed two fingers in and began to work her. Byleth was trying to undo all the clothing he was wearing. It was difficult when she was being pleasured so intensely.

“Claude!” she whined. “Let me take your clothes off.” He chuckled and pulled back a bit, then started removing his clothes, apparently too eager to let her do it. Byleth stripped as well and practically mewed in delight when his warm skin pressed against hers. His eyes scanned her body and he smiled.

“My mind never does your body justice when I’m gone. You really are so incredibly beautiful.” 

Byleth blushed under his stare. She let her eyes take him in, her golden god. Byleth pulled him down to capture his mouth again. Claude resumed working her with his fingers until her slick was audible. He spread her legs, teased her core a bit with the head of his cock then pushed into her.

“Fuck Byleth. It’s been months since I’ve had sex. I’m sorry if I don’t last long.” 

Byleth grinned. “Didn’t know you were one to be so faithful.”

Claude smirked. “Well you’re wrong” he said with a deep thrust, making them both groan. “And also a lot of that time was me defending myself...Not much fun to be had to be honest...I wanted to get back here as soon as possible…” He got into a rhythm and struggled to keep speaking. “I missed...you so...fucking...much.” His mouth found hers again and he pounded her hard into the mattress. They both reached their first orgasm quickly, unable to hold off after months of not having each other. 

Claude shifted them to their sides, bodies still connected. His kisses turned slow and lazy as they caught their breath. 

“I was serious earlier. I want to start a family with you right away” he eventually said. 

“Any reason you want this so soon?”

“Well, there are political benefits. Having a child with you will help solidify our union. Nothing shuts Almyran’s up like a baby, but it’s only temporary.” He kissed her again and stroked her cheek. “I’m also just ready for us to be a family. I want to have a kid with you. I’ve waited six years for this. But...what do you want, Beautiful? I’ll do whatever you desire. I’ll never force you into something.”

Byleth smiled. “I was serious too. Let’s start right now.”

Claude grinned. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” 

He pulled her on top of him and let Byleth grind along his cock, encouraging it for another round. Claude didn’t need long, his hungry eyes fixated on her movement, the talk of impregnating her getting him unbelievable hard. Claude moved behind her, his mouth making a slow trail from her neck to her nape, then down her spine, his fingers lightly flicking across her clit, making her shiver. His tongue teased her rim then moved to her front licking the slick outside of her folds. He pushed in two fingers and groaned. 

“Gods I want to fuck your ass, but I also want to fill up your womb. Ugh...I’m so torn” he whined.

Byleth smiled at what was barely a serious predicament. A wicked thought crossed her mind and she shifted to her back and pressed her foot into his chest, keeping him from touching anything but her leg. “I’ll help you with that decision.” His eyebrows shot up. “As punishment for making me wait so long for your return and for leaving me behind you don’t get my ass until we are married.”

“What! But Beautiful” he whined. “You said you understood.”

She grinned and he immediately picked up on her teasing. His eyes grew dark and he ducked away from her foot so he was between her legs, his lips giving a few gentle kisses on her thighs before looking up at her. 

“That was cruel” he said pushing two fingers into her core then moving them to her ass. She moaned loudly. “Mmmm no one has fucked your ass in awhile. Damn they are neglecting you.” His tongue dove in between her folds a few times. “Maybe I should just kidnap you and keep you in Almyra. I’ll never neglect you.”

Byleth moaned. “What about Dima?”

“We’ll kidnap him too. Lorenz can be the king of Fodlan.”

Byleth snorted and it took everything in Claude’s power not to do the same. She wrapped a hand in his hair and pulled. Claude groaned loudly. Byleth kept tugging until he was on his knees then she pulled his head to the side so she could suck a large purple bruise into his neck. “Come on Khalid. Impregnate me.” 

She let him go and he sprung into action. Claude turned her around, shifted her legs, then plunged his hard cock into her core. He held on to both of her arms, keeping her from supporting herself on the bed, then fucked her hard. Byleth whimpered and cried out, his Almyran name constantly falling from her lips. Claude kept chanting ‘Beautiful’ over and over again until they both cried out in pleasure again and collapsed onto the bed. 

This time Claude stayed behind her, again still connected, his mouth lazily kissing her back until he was ready to fuck her again. 

The next time she rode him until they reached another orgasm. Once they recovered he fucked her into the bed again. Each session was hard and desperate. Each one determined to knock her up. It was so damn sexy. Byleth loved that he wanted to do this to her and he clearly loved trying to impregnate her. 

Goddess Claude was perfect. Byleth was so happy to call him her first husband. At least she hoped he wouldn’t be her only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Claude is the best. I want him to be real so I can snatch him up!
> 
> Hold tight there's more to come. I want to wrap up each relationship in some way or another and with some smut mixed in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	49. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude make the next step in their relationship. Their decision triggers and slew of uncertainty but there is one person they need to ease before the others.

Byleth woke up the next morning in the arms of a golden god. She nuzzled into his warmth and felt his strong arms pull her closer. Claude sighed and pushed his face into her hair inhaling her scent.

“Mmm Beautiful, it’s amazing waking up next to you again” he said softly, his voice not quite shaking off the morning grogginess. 

Byleth smiled and kissed him. He immediately melted into her. They stayed that way for a while until a knock echoed in the room. Byleth got up and put on a robe. She wasn’t surprised to see Seteth on the other side of the door. 

“Good morning Byleth. I apologize for disturbing you. I know you had company last night.”

“Oh Seteth, I’m sorry. Did you hear us?”

He smiled and shook his head. “Only when I came to check on you last night.”

Byleth smiled. Of course he would check up on her after what happened. 

“Hey ya, Seteth” Claude said as he moved around the door slightly to be seen. 

“Oh Claude! I did not realize it was you. It is good to see you again. I apologize for disturbing you.”

“It’s no disturbance at all. In fact, we wanted to speak with you and Rhea.”

“Oh, even Rhea? I’m trying to imagine what you could possibly have to say Claude, that’s so important to disturb her.”

Claude flashed him a grin. “Well she already knows this piece but you don’t.” He cleared his throat, stood up straighter and puffed his chest out a bit. He dropped his voice a bit lower and said, “As the heir to the Almyran throne I’d like to speak with the current archbishop of Fodlan.”

Seteth’s eyes grew wide. “You’re what? I knew you were half Almyran but…”

“Ha, it’s good to know Rhea can keep a secret” Claude said with a big grin, one of his arms wrapping around Byleth’s chest.. 

“Ah yes well...I’ll let her know you’re here.”

-  
An hour later Byleth and Claude were explaining their engagement and asking Rhea and Seteth to handle the church so Byleth could go to Almyra to get married to Claude and participate in his anointment ceremony. Byleth was honestly surprised when Rhea smiled at them. She reached out and grabbed the former mercenary’s hand.

“Child, follow your heart but remember where you came from. The Goddess once blessed all the lands, not just Fodlan. Maybe she can again.” 

Byleth observed her expression, that odd doubt creeping back in her chest every time the archbishop smiled at her. “I will be back. I do not plan to abandon Fodlan. I just need some time away.”

“And you deserve that. But before you leave you should let the King know of your absence. I’m sure he will be quite worried about you.”

Byleth tried to hide her frown. She hoped Dimitri really would understand. 

Another hour later and Byleth had written four letters, one to each of her partners. It was hard but she decided to only tell Dimitri what she was actually doing. She had this deep fear that the Almyrans would reject her so she figured it was better to tell the others after she returned. 

Writing the letter to Sylvain was the hardest. Byleth had no idea how to address it. The other three she gushed how much she missed and loved them, but was it still appropriate to do that to someone who was engaged to another? She held back what she was really feeling but still signed her letter with love. Byleth almost considered not writing him at all but knew that would hurt him. He was incredibly big hearted and she couldn’t bare possibly hurting him in any way. 

With her letters signed and sealed and her bags packed, Byleth had one more thing left to do. She walked in Seteth’s office and signed the petition for Sylvain to marry Mercedes. Seteth watched her carefully as she did it. She placed the letter on his desk and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry to leave you with so much work.”

Seteth stood up and came around to the front of his desk, his hand linking with hers. “It is no trouble. Rhea is still here to assist, although her health is fragile. But do not worry. We’ve accomplished much in this last month. I am just sorry that I will have to bother you occasionally with things that need to be signed. I will send Cyril to you once a week, less if I can help it.” He reached out and kissed her cheek. “Go and be happy Byleth. You deserve it.”

Byleth dropped her bag and flung her arms around his neck. “So do you.” He returned her embrace. Byleth kissed him gently and whispered her affection for him. He smiled and let her go. “Tell Flyan I promise to bring back gifts!” she said grabbing her bag and heading out to meet Claude.

\--

Almost two months later, Byleth saw the tops of the tower’s of Garreg Mach. It only felt like she’d been gone two weeks. Almrya was a wonderful place filled with rich culture, unique traditions and color, so much color! The weather was hot and there was sand everywhere but she couldn’t help but fall in love with the place. There was skepticism about Byleth but most of the people she interacted with, were willing to speak with her first before judging. Despite this she had only met people Claude knew and liked. Once he ascended the throne she knew things would become more difficult. 

They were married in the palace but only invited Claude’s family and his closest friends. He explained to Byleth that since he was not the king yet, there was no need for a huge public ceremony. It was one of the reasons he wanted to get married before took the throne. It also made Byleth a lot more comfortable. 

The Almyran wedding ceremonies were more relaxed compared to that of Fodlan. It was brief, mostly a huge party. Byleth was dressed in colorful garments of red and gold and given various jewels to wear on her head, in her hair and on her arms. She would never forget the look on Claude’s face when she walked down the aisle wearing Almyran wedding clothes. He looked like he was about to cry and Byleth swore she saw a few tears, not like she hadn’t teared up as well. It was hard not to seeing that beautiful smile on his face. 

The day after their wedding they got their tattoos. A golden deer, with the crest of Riegan on it’s chest standing next to the Crest of Flames. Claude decided that if Dimitri accepted their marriage proposal they would add a Lion to the other side of the Crest of Flames. Byleth thought it was perfect. She had hers on her right ankle and Claude put his on his left forearm. 

Once they finished all the business Claude needed to complete, he took Byleth out to all of his favorite places in Almyra. She had never had so much fun in her life. Her golden god was just so bright, warm and full of life. He was exactly what she needed after all the pain in her life over the last two years. It was obviously what he needed it too. He looked lighter than she’d ever seen him in his entire life. This Claude was her favorite Claude, carefree and full of love. 

Some of their last few days together were spent in Goneril. Claude wanted to visit Hilda and explain himself to her. She threw a glass at him, slapped him across the face then hugged him. It was highly entertaining, especially after watching Lorenz’s jaw drop at the news that Claude was the next in line to rule Almyra. Before they left Byleth signed Lorenz’s petition to marry Hilda. He had yet to ask her, but he felt it important that he had the church’s blessing first.

They spent three days in Derdriu, Claude wanting to check in on his house. He got an earful from Judith but the powerful woman hugged them both with a big grin on her face. She made a comment about always liking Byleth and if she was a smarter woman Byleth wouldn’t have married Claude.

Now they were heading back to Garreg Mach. They had sent a letter ahead to Dimitri, asking if he could meet them at the monastery. The king agreed. Besides Linhardt, he was the only other partner Byleth had heard from since she left Fodlan. The sleepy mage just wanted to know when he could bury himself in the Almryan libraries. Dimitri had sent a letter expressing his joy in their marriage but it was a bit stiff, too polite. She knew he was considering that Byleth and Claude might now reject him, stay in Almyra. They had every intention of fixing that. 

As they landed near the wyvern stables, Byleth caught sight of several Kingdom soldiers. She asked the stable boy if the King was here and he said yes. Byleth smiled, her whole body warming at the thought of Dimitri.

Byleth and Claude hurried up to her room. Shamir told her that Dimitri was in a meeting with Seteth and Rhea which was perfect. They had some preparation to do. 

-

Dimitri’s heart was pounding so loudly he could feel it in his ears. He was informed when he got out of his meeting that Byleth and Claude had returned. They were waiting for him in her suite. Since the moment Dimitri left Byleth to return to Fhirdiad, he had this heavy feeling sitting on his chest, like leaving her in the moment was a terrible idea, but it couldn’t be helped. He was the King of Fodlan and this war torn country needed repaired. Also Byleth was about to become the Archbishop of the Church of Serios, she had to stay behind. 

Dimitri was surprised when Byleth left a month later for Almyra. The letter Byleth and Claude composed together to him was filled with love and happiness. He really was overjoyed that they were getting married but he couldn’t help feeling left behind. Now they were back, he needed clarification on where he stood. Did they still want him after getting married? Did Byleth change her mind about becoming the archbishop and want to go to Almyra instead, to be next to Claude as he ruled his country? 

His hand hovered over the door to her room, hesitant to go in. He took a deep breath and walked inside. Dimitri’s breath caught at the sight of Byleth’s room covered in candles, casting a warm glow over the space. It was so soothing and inviting. He looked to the sitting area where Claude and Byleth were on the couch. They were whispering to each other and smiling, so beautiful… These two were his everything and Dimitri knew in that moment, whether or not they rejected him, he’d love them forever. 

Two pairs of green eyes looked at him and the joy that was in them vanished. Dimitri forgot to breathe. Byleth gave him a gentle smile and motioned for him to sit on the chair. Dimitri moved slowly to sit, still trying to gage the situation. This was not the warm greeting he was hoping for. Byleth stood up and walked to the fireplace. She gripped her hands together nervously. This was it...this was the end. It was ok. Dimitri had always been prepared for their eventual rejection. He knew their love was too good to be true. A beast like him did not deserve happiness after everything he had done...

“Dimitri I…I’m not very good at these sorts of things but I…” her voice trailed off. She tried again but no words came out, her eyes fixed on the fire. Claude got up and moved behind her, his hands gliding across her arms comforting.

“Do you want me to go first?” he asked. She shook her head. 

Byleth turned to face Dimitri. She looked absolutely stunning in an ivory and gold Almyran wrap dress, her skin slightly tanned, her hair longer than he’d ever seen it, laying in soft waves down to the middle of her back. Just stunning…. 

Byleth clenched her hands tighter, the knuckles growing white. She really was struggling with her words. Dimitri couldn’t handle it, he stood up. 

“Byleth please it is alright. You do not need to explain. I can tell what you want to say to me. This is...this is over, between all of us.” He turned his back to them, afraid if he kept looking at her he’d lose his resolve to leave gracefully, or at least with some dignity. “I understand. I am really happy for you both, truly.”

Dimitri went to move away but Claude’s hand wrapped around his forearm. “Let her speak. I promise you want to hear this.”

Claude’s warm voice washed over Dimitri and somehow he had the strength to turn back around. Byleth’s big eyes stared up at him. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on her. 

“I’m sorry this is so difficult for me to say but...I thought really hard about this, about which one of my partners I’d give this to.” Byleth opened her hand and showed him a beautiful silver ring with small purple gems set in, forming a flower. “My father left this to me. He said that I should give it to someone I love…” She trailed off again, then took a deep breath. “Dimitri I want you to have this. I love you so much. You are the one I want to give my father’s ring to. It will mean the world to me if you take it, even if you...you reject me.”

Dimitri wasn’t breathing again, his eye fixed on the beautiful ring sitting in her trembling hand. Her words slowly registered in his mind. “Reject you? I...I don’t understand.”

Byleth bit her lip then took a deep breath. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, will you marry me?”

Time slowed. Dimitri must not have heard her correctly. He stared into those beautiful eyes and managed to make his mouth work. “I’m sorry Byleth, you...want to marry me? Please tell me this is not some cruel dream. That is what you said.” Byleth smiled and nodded. Warmth and love consumed his body. He immediately pulled her to him, his mouth capturing hers. “Yes. Yes. Please be mine forever.” He finally managed to say. He kissed her again savoring her soft lips as he tried to compose himself “I...Byleth why did you propose to me? Should not I be the one to ask you?”

Claude was the one to answer. “It’s because we knew you were uncertain if we still wanted you. Byleth decided you were the one to get her father’s ring so she figured she’d try asking you, alleviate some of the burden on your shoulders. As for me…” Claude pulled Dimitri to him and captured his mouth. The prince immediately melted into those amazing lips. “Marry me Dimitri. I told you before I wanted the three of us to be connected. I still mean every word. Let’s all get married in Fodlan together.”

Dimitri kissed him hard, needing the contact to try and straighten out everything he was feeling. He then pulled away and rested his forehead against the Almryan prince’s. “Yes. Nothing would make me happier than to have you both, to love you forever.” He felt tears in his eyes. His brain kept repeating ‘how can this be real?’ 

Claude grinned at him, as Byleth linked her hand with Dimitri’s free one. Dimitri thought his heart might explode. Perfect, this was so perfect. The king wrapped one arm around Claude and other around Byleth. With strength that only a Blaiddyd could demonstrate, he picked them both up and the same time, crushing them to his sides. Byleth squeaked in surprise and Claude laughed, wrapping an arm around Dimitri’s neck to keep himself steady. As he put them back down, Dimitri let out a deep chuckle, one he rarely made. Goddess did it feel good to be this happy.

“I...I actually have rings for you both. I am not sure I would have ever gathered the courage to propose but I wanted to give you both something from me anyway” he admitted sheepishly.

“I’d love to see them but you can get them later?” Byleth asked, moving her hand up his arm gently, her eyes growing dark with want. “Claude and I are quite hungry and we’ve missed you. We want to celebrate our engagement” 

Claude cupped Dimitri’s chin. “Byleth’s right.” Claude’s other hand moved up Dimitri’s leg, lightly brushing against the bulge he found. “I am very hungry.” His lips brushed against Dimitri’s. “For you.” 

The king shivered and let Claude consume his mouth. They kissed passionately while Byleth started undoing the buttons of their shirts and pants, letting the men enjoy each other as she removed the barrier between their flesh.

Byleth smiled watching her two partners that loved each other as much as they loved her. Relief settled in her chest now that she had asked Dimitri to marry her. After her sudden departure to Almyra she wasn’t sure how he’d respond to her question. Maybe he realized in their time apart that someone else would be better suited to be his wife. But Claude was insistent that Dimitri would not reject her. He swore to it. In fact he was certain none of her partners would reject her but Byleth wasn’t convinced. But when it came to Dimitri...the bond they had, the pain and extreme mental anguish they both endured, she knew he was the one to give her father’s ring to. Dimitri had been through so much, his heart plagued by those he lost. He was the strongest and the most fragile of all her partners and she knew her father’s ring would be cherished by him, a constant reminder of her love when she couldn’t be near him. Byleth wanted to always give him strength, to support him. 

Claude pulled Dimitri to the bed. His tongue licked along every scar he could find on the king’s amazing chest. He whispered his love with each kiss, his archer fingers moving across Dimitri’s length, teasing. Claude shifted between his legs and placed several open mouthed kisses on the king’s hard shaft, before he took as much of it in his mouth as he could. Dimitri’s head fell back as he groaned. One of the king’s hands laced into Claude’s hair pulling lightly, getting the prince to moan along his cock.

Byleth watched them for a while, settling in behind Dimitri and running her fingers through his hair, her bare breasts pressed against his back. She had a good view of Claude bobbing along Dimitri’s cock, sucking hard. The king’s breathing grew heavy, his ab muscles shifting, his moans louder. Byleth reached her hands around to his chest and let them caress his skin, occasionally teasing his nipples. The moans Dimitri was making were so damn sexy, along with the ones Claude made while he worked, Dimitri tugging at his hair. Byleth felt the slick pooling at her core. She wanted them both so badly but knew how much Claude wanted to push Dimitri over the edge. He was so close, those moans growing louder with each suck of Claude’s mouth. Byleth latched onto Dimitr’s neck, sucking a circle into his flesh as her finger pinched both of his nipples. The king lost control and with a loud moan released down Claude’s throat. 

Byleth felt Dimitri relax against her as she watched Claude swallow their lover’s release. His green eyes practically glowed with desire as they moved up Dimitri’s chest, observed his pleased state, then rested on Byleth. She shivered and a grin spread across his face. Claude moved slowly, one hand gliding up Dimitri’s stomach as he got closer to Byleth. His lips found hers as he pushed two fingers into Dimitri’s mouth. The king sucked on the prince’s digits while Byleth tasted him in Claude’s mouth. 

Claude guided Byleth to lay down so he could make a trail of kisses from her lips to her chest. His mouth latched onto a breast while he pushed two fingers into her core, the palm of his hand pressed against her clit. Byleth moaned as those nimble archer fingers worked her. She had Claude every day since they reunited and she still wanted more. 

Dimitri’s mouth found her other breast and Byleth almost lost it. His hand pulled her leg up so he could push two fingers into her ass. Byleth cursed. They were sucking so hard on her sensitive flesh, their fingers taking turns probing her. She laced a hand in each of their hair and pushed them tighter against her. Fuck this felt great, having the king of Fodlan and the future king of Almyra pleasing her so intently. Her orgasm washed over her in small waves that felt like they lasted forever. 

Dimitri pulled her into a sweet slow kiss, his tongue licking along her lips before diving in for more. She moaned softly, feeling his hard dick against her leg. Byleth shifted under him and guided the massive length to her core. He pushed in with a loud groan and started fucking her slow. 

“Mmm Dima I missed you” she said as he worked, his mouth on her neck.

“I’ve missed you too Beloved. So much. I thought I might fall apart without either of you at my side.” His thrusts became deeper and Byleth almost forgot to breathe as he bottomed out. “I cannot wait to be married to you. I want to have the ceremony as soon as possible.”

Byleth moaned again and Dimitri suddenly added his own voice. Claude was behind him, pushing two lubricated fingers inside his ass as he kissed Dimitri’s back. 

“I think we should get married in a month.” Claude said. “First here, then I’ll take Dimitri to Almyra.” 

“Why not tomorrow?” Byleth teased.

“Ha! The king of Fodlan and the soon-to-be archbishop will need to be married in a public ceremony. That takes a bit of time to prepare” Claude said with a chuckle. He added a third finger and Dimitri hissed. “Dang Dima, was I the last one to fuck your ass?” Dimitri mumbled something that sounded like a yes. “Perfect.” Claude moved behind him and pushed his cock inside of Dimitri. “Holy fuck Dima” Claude groaned. “You feel so fucking amazing.” Dimitri practically whimpered, his teeth finding Byleth’s neck, making her whine. 

Claude gave the king a moment to get used to his cock, then fucked him slow, replicating the pace Dimitri and Byleth had earlier. Byleth followed Claude’s lead, moving her hips against the insanely hard cock in her folds. She wanted to watch Dimitri’s face, but it was buried in her neck, his mouth sucking the tender flesh. Of all her partner’s Byleth wasn’t at all surprised that Dimitri was actually able to fuck her in this position, his insane strength helping him to move and not just be paralyzed by pleasure. Every time Claude pulled back, the king pushed into Byleth. His breath was heavy on her skin, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles going white. Apparently, Claude could also tell when Dimitri was about to climax because he picked up his pace, fucking the king harder so he could join him in ecstasy. Dimitri didn’t last much longer, his orgasm bringing both Byleth and Claude with him. 

Dimitri shifted to lay down next to Byleth, keeping them connected as he closed his eyes and caught his breath. Claude lay behind the king, one golden arm wrapping around his middle as he kissed Dimitri’s back slowly. 

They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. The glowing candles made their bodies look warm and inviting, the crackling fire kept the room from becoming quiet. This moment was nice and soothing. Byleth wanted to stay like this for a while but her mischievous husband had other plans. Claude whispered something in Dimitri’s ear and the king nodded. He kissed Byleth softly then pulled out of her, letting Claude take his place. The Almyran pushed his amazing cock inside of her. Byleth sighed happily, always feeling joy when she was connected to one of her partners. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk into those amazing lips. She felt Dimitri press in behind her, a big hand moving gently up her side, his cock shifting against her ass. Claude pulled her leg up and in the next second Byleth forgot to breathe. Dimitri slowly pushed his cock into her folds to join them. Byleth whimpered. It had been a few months since she’d done this, the last time with Sylvain and Felix at the Great Bridge. She couldn’t help but cry out when most of Dimitri was inside of her. 

“Beloved” he said against her ear. “Am I hurting you?” She shook her head and forced herself to breathe again. “Good because I do not want to pull out. Feeling you both this way is just amazing, perfect.” Claude hummed in agreement, his mouth pressing light kisses along Byleth’s collarbone, his own breathing a bit harsh. 

They stayed like this for a bit. Byleth focused on her breathing and the feeling of them both inside of her. Claude and Dimitri soothed her with gentle kisses until she gave them consent to move. The first thrust made her cry out. Thankfully, they took their time, slowly pushing in and out, all moaning together, all issuing curses of pleasure. Byleth had her teeth in Claude’s neck, trying to focus on something other than how badly she wanted to climax right away. She was biting so hard that he whimpered and begged her to relax or bite a new spot. She went for the latter, finding the spot right above his collarbone. He hissed in pain but moaned loudly right after, thrusting especially deep.

“Fuck Beautiful, if you keep doing that I’m done for.”

Dimitri grabbed a handful of her hair and gave Claude a break from her assault. He shifted slightly so Byleth could reach his neck instead, supporting her head. She willingly took the new bait, getting Dimitri to growl, the pain turning him on. It was his turn to thrust deep but he also decided he wanted to move faster. Claude sunk his teeth into Byleth’s neck and she whined. 

“Fuck! You two need to make me cum now! This...is so...damn good!” Byleth cried out. 

They both made deep noises at her request and fucked her faster. Byleth immediately climaxed, her vision went white as her scream almost pierced her partner’s ears. Her intense orgasm kept washing over her as the guys reached their own peaks. They both moaned so loudly, Claude hitting a high pitch in his climax. 

Byleth blacked out for a moment. When her mind came back into focus, both boys had pulled out of her, their heavy breathing coming from either side of her.

“Now that’s a proper reunion” Claude said. 

Byleth couldn’t see his face because she just didn’t want to raise her head to do so, but she could tell he was grinning. Dimitri was running a soothing hand along Byleth’s side. 

“That was incredible. I cannot believe that I get to keep doing this with the both of you...forever” Dimitri said softly. 

Byleth heard the boys share a few kisses, then Claude’s fingers were wrapping under her chin.

“Beautiful, did we kill you with pleasure?”

She opened her eyes for a moment to catch those mischievous green ones she adored. Byleth hummed lightly and closed her eyes again. Claude kissed her then crawled out the bed. A moment later she heard running water and knew they were about to take care of her. 

Goddess, Byleth loved these two. No matter how hard it would be to not see them whenever she wanted, she didn’t care. Nothing could make her give them up. She didn’t care if she’d be a queen in two different countries, she would help them both, with her love and her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I love these three together! For some reason it brings me great joy to think that Dimitri not only gets one person who loves him no matter what, but two. He deserves all of the love!
> 
> Next up Byleth has a difficult encounter with another one of her partners. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	50. The Broken Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally gets to clear the air with one of her partners, just to find out another one is not handling the changes well.

It was three days until Byleth’s anointment ceremony. Visitors were filling up the towns around Garegg Mach, all to see the new archbishop and celebrate the millennium festival. Byleth, Dimitri and Claude had decided to wait until after she was officially the archbishop to announce their engagement. In the meantime, Byleth was plenty busy preparing for the ceremony and talking to guests. 

She sat in Seteth’s office waiting for him to give her the daily breakdown of what she needed to do. Their meeting time had been pushed back because several prominent head’s of noble houses had arrived and Byleth needed to greet them. It was odd that Seteth was late, but she took the opportunity to sip on some tea and close her eyes. Byleth must have drifted off, because Seteth’s hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk. He stood next to her and brushed a few stray strands of her hair back from her face.

“I apologize but with so many new guests I was pulled away. In fact...I think maybe we should skip our meeting today.”

“Really?” She narrowed her eyes clearly seeing something in his expression she was uncertain of.

“Yes. There is something you should attend to in your room.”

Byleth thought this was odd but she did as he said. In fact she’d love a nap so secretly she was hoping that was what he was suggesting. 

When Byleth opened the door her breath caught in her throat. Sylvain was sitting in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands. He looked upset. His face turned to her when she walked in, his eyes wide. He tried to wipe the tears from his face but failed, she had seen them. Byleth immediately moved to him. She knelt down in front of Sylvain about to pull him into her arms but stopped. All the pain Byleth had been pushing out of her heart these last two months was surging forward. She had no idea where they stood. Sylvain’s beautiful brown eyes looked pained the second she stopped reaching for him.

“Sylvain? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You can’t be serious Byleth. I...I hurt you. Seteth told me you left with Claude right after you received that petition from my father. You apparently never received any of my letters apologizing. I wanted to talk to you, wanted to explain before that asshole petitioned the church. Now I’ve lost you and I can’t find Felix.” He placed his head back in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. 

Byleth frowned and moved her fingers through those beautiful red locks. “Syl, I’m right here. You haven't lost me.”

“How can you say that? It’s clear I hurt you. You were so affectionate to Felix in the letter you sent him but said nothing like that to me. Then Dimitri told us that you got married to Claude in Almyra and I just knew...knew you were out of reach. How did it all slip away so fast?”

Byleth bit her lip. She reached out and pulled him to her, unable to stand him in pain. “I’m sorry Syl. You’re right. I was hurt. But I shouldn’t have left things like that between us. I’ve been thinking of you every day since. I just want you to be happy. I know Mercedes can make you happy. This is good, really.”

“What?” he said, pulling out of her arms like she had just slapped him. His big hands moved to her shoulders. Eyes wide, voice hurt he asked “Byleth how can this be good? I’ve managed to lose the two most important people in my life in a matter of days. I care for Mercedes yes, but not at the cost of you two.”

Byleth furrowed her brow. “I don’t understand. How did you lose Felix? I mean I haven't heard from him since he left the monastery, but he has always been terrible at writing.” Dread sat in her stomach. “Did he get engaged too?”

Sylvain laughed dryly. “Unlike me, Felix has a say in the matter. He is the head of his house. No one can make him do anything.” He sighed. “That’s not it. I was able to talk to him about Mercedes. I went to Fraldarius, knowing I at least had time to talk with him before he found out. He seemed to take the news well, but it’s always hard to tell with him. But then he got your letter and Dimitri told us what was going on. Felix…he kicked me out of his house. Told me to leave him alone and go be happy in my new marriage. I haven't seen him since. He won’t talk to me. I stopped by his place on my way here. He hasn’t been home in weeks his mother told me. I have no idea what happened to him…”

“I’m sure Felix is fine. You know how he gets. Besides it sounds more like he is mad at me, not you.” Byleth sighed. She had a feeling this might happen, but she didn’t have much choice. Claude wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. In order for her to be recognized as his wife they needed to get married as soon as possible. She didn’t have enough time to talk to her partners about it. But Felix wasn’t the one in front of her right now. Byleth took a deep breath then placed her hands on Sylvain’s. “You think you’ve lost me?”

“Haven't I?”

“Only if continuing our relationship hurts your marriage. I don’t want to be something between you and Mercedes. I don’t want to hurt you in any way Sylvain, romantically or politically.”

He gripped her shoulders tighter. “Byleth, I would never have agreed to marry Mercedes if it meant I couldn’t be with you and Felix. She knows our relationship, understands it. I mean she still wants to be with Annette. I thought I could somehow keep us all together...But you went and became an Almyran princess…”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her being a princess. It felt like a ridiculous notion but technically it was true now. “So Mercedes is ok with everything? She does not mind being married to you while we continue our relationship?”

“Yes. I talked to her, told her my intentions, everything. I even…” he began then reached behind and dug in his jacket that was on the couch arm. Sylvain pulled out a small box and held it in his hand, like it was an injured bird. He looked so terrified, his face paler than normal. “I told you I had an emerald sat aside for you.” 

Sylvain opened the box and Byleth forgot to breathe. The ring was beautiful. The emerald was at least two karats and the silver setting was delicate. It was basically Sylvain in a ring, big and beautiful, with a delicate emotional wall. But it also looked so powerful, so lovely. 

“Byleth, I still want to marry you. I don’t care who else you’re married to. I don’t care if you become a fucking queen in another country. I promised to love you forever and I meant it. We don’t need a ceremony. We don’t need to tell anyone. I just want it to be official. I want to be yours until I die. Marry me. I’d do anything for you. Please, will you accept my hand?”

Byleth looked into his eyes. It was one of the first times she saw utter fear and pain in them. He was honestly afraid of rejection, afraid everything he thought these last months was true, that he had lost her. Byleth felt horrible. She had done this to him.

“Syl I’m sorry” she said, tears pouring down her face. “I should have told you how much I missed you, how much I love you. Instead I ran off with my wounded heart and didn’t talk to you. I wish I could have, but time was of the essence. But that’s no excuse. I hurt you and I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? I failed to talk to you first. Again, I couldn’t control my father. If anything this weakness of mine should be enough for you to walk away from me. Leave me to my misery. I don’t deserve you. I never have but you constantly bring this amazing beautiful light into my life and I just...can’t keep away.” 

Sylvain hung his head, pulling the ring back to him. Byleth reached out and placed her hand over the box. “That’s how I feel about you.” His eyes went wide, clearly confused. “Sylvain you are my bright warm sun, this constant person in my life that I can go to no matter how happy or sad I am. This amazing person with such a big heart that I can’t even compare to. I don’t feel worthy of your love, but I want to love you forever. I can’t imagine not having you with me. I’ve been trying but I can’t. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“What? You will?” Byleth smiled and nodded her head. Sylvain immediately captured her lips and pulled her into a tight hug. “Byleth you have no idea how much this means to me. I’m so happy right now. I just want to climb up to the Goddess tower and shout to the world how much I fucking love you!”

Byleth giggled. “Maybe don’t do that.”

The door opened and Claude walked in. He cocked an eyebrow at the scene of the two teary eyed, oddly smiling people. His eyes landed on the ring and he grinned. “So you’re the third Gautier? For a moment I didn’t think you were going to pull through.” Claude walked over and bent down next to them. “Shouldn’t you ask your husband first before you go running off with another man?” he teased Byleth. She slapped his shoulder and he laughed. Claude spread open his arms and pulled them both into a hug. “Congrats you guys but maybe we hold off telling people a bit?”

“I don’t care if anyone knows. As long as she’s my wife” Sylvain said, his amazing eyes finally returning to that warm loving expression Byleth couldn’t live without. 

“We need to find Felix too” Byleth said. The warm expression faltered on Sylvain’s face for a moment. 

“That won’t be hard. He is here. Or at least he was” Claude said.

“What!” Sylvain shouted. 

“Apparently he has been waiting for Byleth to return but got bored and decided to head out with Catherine and Alois to handle a small group of bandits hassling merchants near House Varley’s territory. Shamir said they should be back any time now.”

“Oh thank the Goddess” Sylvain said. “That asshole has been ducking me for weeks now…”

Byleth grabbed the box out of his hand and placed the ring on her right ring finger. “Sylvain this...this is amazing but I’ll be honest.”

“It’s too much” he guessed, with a sheepish grin on his face. “I know and I don’t care. Like that necklace I gave you, I’m not expecting you to wear it all the time. I just wanted you to have it.” 

He pulled both of her hands into his. She felt his body tense as his eyes fixated on the sapphire ring on her left ring finger. “Byleth what’s this? I thought Almyran’s didn’t exchange jewelry for engagement or marriages.” His eyes went to Claude.

“I didn’t give her that” Claude said, shifting his hand to show a similar ring on his finger. “Our fiancé did.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide but his face shifted to a smile. “Dimitri proposed?”

Byleth and Claude both chuckled. “Nope. We knew he’d be too afraid to so we proposed to him.” Claude explained. 

“You’re both going to marry Dimitri?”

“Yes” Byleth said, a soft smile taking over her face. “He already had these rings made for us in case he gained the courage to ask.” She held up both of her hand’s and examined the beautiful stones. “All I need now is a new dagger and a new resident crest scholar here at the monastery and I’ll be all set.” 

Sylvain pulled her right hand to his lips. He kissed the fingers next to her ring. “I’m sure you’ll get both.”

Byleth frowned. “Maybe. We know how stubborn Felix can be and I’m not entirely sure I understand what’s going on with Linhardt. Maybe he can’t abandon his house so easily…”

Claude kissed Byleth’s cheek and then Sylvain’s. He moved a bit lower and captured the redhead’s mouth. “Welcome to the family” he said with a wink. Sylvain smiled. “Now if you’ll two excuse me. I need to speak with Judith and some of the former Alliance members. Somehow my future husband convinced me, with that lost puppy dog expression of his, to help him entertain all these visitors.” Claude moved over to the closet and switched out his jacket to a much nicer Almyran style one before leaving them alone. 

Byleth stared at Sylvain’s face. He looked incredibly happy with just a small peaceful smile and those warm brown eyes. Tears were drying on his cheeks which looked fresh. He must have shed a few out of joy. The thought made her smile. She reached out and lightly traced a tear down his cheek.

“Is there somewhere you need to be? I’ll be honest I came up here for a nap” she said with a sheepish smile. 

“No. Truthfully, my sole reason for coming to the festival was to see you, not really participate.” He ran his fingers through his hair then chuckled. “I thought I’d have to spend the whole time begging for forgiveness but I should have known better with you.” He pulled her forward and kissed her. “But right now…” He kissed her again, lingering a bit. “I want to enjoy my new fiancé. Could you wait to take a nap?” He kissed her throat. “I promise I’ll tire you out so we can take a nice long nap together after.”

Byleth grinned then straddled him. His hands gripped her ass as she grinded along his hardening cock. Their lips continued to meet, his warmth enveloping her. Byleth moaned softly, loving every touch of Sylvain, even with all their clothes still on. He used his hands to press her hips harder against his cock, moving up into her slightly. Byleth could feel just how wet she was as they moved, her underwear coated in her slick. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, his heavy breathing sending shivers down her spine, soft groans escaping him. Byleth picked up her speed, ready to climax like this, ready to remove the clothing barrier between them and officially connect. Sylvain sucked hard on her neck and Byleth orgasmed, waves of pleasure washing over her. 

Sylvain supported her body as she slumped forward. He pulled her shirt off then gently laid her down on the rug. His mouth kissed along her skin, trying to cover as much of her chest and stomach as possible as he pulled off the rest of her clothing. Byleth lazily undid the buttons of his shirt, despite how eager she was to see his amazing chest. When she was completely naked, he spread her legs and continued his trail down to her thighs, then around her core. He sucked lightly on her clit then pushed his tongue between her folds. Sylvain groaned as he tasted her, making a comment about how sweet she was. Byleth loved when he ate her out, his tongue expertly pushing along her insides, his fingers hitting just the right spots outside. She almost let him continue his pleasure assault but he still wasn’t naked, and his cock had yet to be freed.

“Mmmm please Syl. I need you. Fuck me. Please” she begged.

Sylvain looked up at her, the firelight reflecting in his warm eyes making them look alive with passion. He sat back on his heels and grinned at her. Wow...just wow. Goddess he was handsome, and was hers, forever. His hand moved down her inner thighs, racking along the flesh, making her arch back. A hand slipped behind her lower back and Sylvain’s mouth found her stomach again. As he moved up her body this time he said “How could I possibly deny such a request from my fiance?” He shifted her body and Byleth wrapped her limbs around him, making it easy to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

Byleth kept herself wrapped around her warm sun. Sylvain’s mouth kept attacking hers. He pushed inside of her. His thrusts were slow and amazing. Byleth couldn’t stop the stream of moans that came out of her mouth whenever Sylvain gave her a moment to breathe. It had been so long since Sylvain fucked her like this, slow, deep, every touch sending heat through her body, every kiss making her dizzy. Goddess this was so good. Byleth thought she might lose her mind to the extreme level of pleasure he had her trapped in. No matter how good her other partners were, Sylvain was just on another tier, especially when they were alone. He acted like he had all the time in the world and every second of it he’d keep Byleth on the edge of an intense orgasm. The way his cock pushed along her walls, the way his lips melted against hers, the way his tongue pulled out her moans, the way his hands grabbed and teased her skin; all heavenly. 

“Syl please. I can’t take this anymore” she begged. 

He grinned against her lips and fucked her harder. Byleth immediately crumbled, making sure to keep tight around his cock so he’d follow her. She got her wish a few seconds later. 

“Mmmm baby girl, I can’t believe you’ll be mine forever.” He propped himself up with an elbow and let a hand lightly touch her stomach, getting her to shiver. “This feels like some wonderful dream. I don’t want to leave this room. I don’t want to go back out there and deal with my responsibilities, my other marriage or having to be away from you for long periods of time. Or potentially find out I really have lost Felix, that this isn’t just him blowing off steam.” 

Byleth stroked his cheek. “Felix loves you. He knew before that it would be difficult for you two to keep your relationship going, but Mercedes understands. You’ll get to keep us both. Felix is just struggling with all this change. You know how he is. Fighting is what he knows well, everything else is difficult” Byleth said to him, trying to convince him as much as herself that Felix would come back to them. 

Sylvain smiled. “You know him so well, maybe better than I do. I have no doubt he won’t be able to give you up baby girl. You are his baby after all. He’s never given me a nickname.”

Byleth frowned at the slightly hurt look in Sylvain’s eyes. “Wasn’t he the one that first started calling you Syl?”

Sylvain chuckled. “Yeah when we were kids. It’s not quite the same. He couldn’t really say Sylvain when we right met”

“Isn’t it? I mean aren’t nicknames a sign of love? I’m not great with nicknames…I only decided to try some out with you guys because you use them for me.” She kissed his nose and grinned. “Baby boy.” 

Sylvain returned her smile then captured her lips again. “Maybe you’re right but...no use in worrying about Felix now. Hopefully Claude was right and he’ll be back shortly. We can talk to him then. For now…” Sylvain pulled her against his chest, a hand moving down her leg and pulling it up, his fingers teasing her core. “I want more of my fiancé.” He pushed back inside of her and Byleth moaned happily. 

She wondered if she could stay wrapped up in Sylvain for the rest of the day. Byleth didn’t realize just how much she missed him over the last two months. He really was her warm sun, something she always wanted to be near, to bask in his glow, his smile, his everything. 

“I love you Sylvain” she managed to get out in between moans.

Sylvain stopped and cupped her face in one of his big hands. “I love you too Byleth, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just heart Sylvain. If he wasn't such a dick in the first two supports of game I'd have married him by now. I plan to at some point as I go back and do Maddening mode on all the stories. 
> 
> I promise I'll explain later just how all of Byleth's marriages are going to work. It will make sense...at least it did in my head. And besides this is a recovering Fodlan. I figure seeing the new leaders in such wonderful relationships can only help the country. I will also eventually cover what happens to everyone else I've mentioned in the story. But before all that, we have more partners to deal with :) 
> 
> And of course my favorite broody boy is next. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	51. The First Love

A smile spread across Byleth’s face as she awoke to being snuggled into the nape of the King of Fodlan. Byleth inhaled his scent, evergreen and sandalwood. She loved the smell. It fit him perfectly. She shifted slightly so she could look at his calm face, so peaceful and beautiful. Byleth noticed the tan arm around Dimitri’s waist, the golden deer and Crest of Flames tattoo visible. She smiled again then shifted to the man behind her. He sighed in his sleep and tried to pull her into his chest. Byleth grinned and kissed Sylvain’s cheek, before pulling away from them all and crawling out of the bed. 

A faint light was shining into her room, the first signs of morning. Byleth put on her training gear and went to see if anyone was actually in the grounds yet. She doubted it with Catherine gone but she was delightfully wrong. 

Byleth’s heart sped up, watching the lithe, strong form of the raven haired swordsman go through the motions of several strikes. It took him a moment to notice her. When he did he straightened, his vermilion eyes scanning her form. He appeared a bit tense, like a coiled snake ready to attack. Byleth kept her face neutral, waiting for him to do something, not wanting to assume any sort of emotion until she could read him. After a moment he tossed her the sword he was using and went to get a new one. Byleth grabbed it out of the air, testing it a bit knowing it must be good if Felix was using it, then took up a stance. 

Felix attacked first, like he usually did. His strikes strong and quick, his body shifting like a well oiled machine. He was beautiful in his element. All power, sweat, calculations and strength with beautiful dark hair and glowing orange eyes. 

Byleth chose to keep her silence, deciding that she could read his mood through his attacks. The tightness was slowly fading away as they performed their dance, ease and familiarity taking its place. He seemed to be reading her as well for all the coiled uncertainty to dwindle away. It was hard to project love with a slash of a blade but she tried to anyway. This was how they spoke to each other, all those wordless conversations that blossomed between them were because of their sparring. It was their ultimate connection, something she never experienced with anyone else and in all honesty did not want to. 

They spared for over an hour before Felix finally got a win on her, his body pinning hers to the ground, his sword at her throat. Byleth gasped for air before he loosened his grip.

“Yield” he commanded.

“And what if I don’t?”

Felix snickered. “Then you’re a fool.”

Byleth smiled and yielded the win to him. Felix removed his sword and bent down to examine the red mark on her neck, making sure he didn’t hurt her. His rough fingers lightly moved across the sensitive flesh causing her to shiver. She felt a lot in that touch and it spurred her to move. Byleth reached up and unbalanced him, forcing him to his back. The breath left his body as she pinned him, leaning down so her face was right in front of his. He tensed for a moment, clearly trying to decide if they were still sparring. Byleth moved to his ear. 

“I’ve missed you, baby” she said, placing a soft kiss to his ear lobe. She felt his hands dig into the sides of her legs. “Did you miss me?” she asked, placing a kiss on the spot below his ear.

Felix practically growled. “What a stupid question.”

Byleth smiled before kissing him again. She considered pulling back and trying to have a conversation with him but she just couldn’t stop herself. Every time they trained she always wanted him so badly. Felix was beautiful and strong and just so out of everyone’s league. His sharp tongue and cold personality, such a turn on when she knew how to make him moan. For a moment Byleth thought he might not want this, but his hands were already under her shirt, gliding across her skin. She could feel his cock growing hard against her core as she wiggled on top of him. Another kiss lower on his neck, another push of her hips and his breath hitched. Felix arched his hips up against her. Byleth licked the sweat off his neck and Felix growled. His hands gripped her ass and she was on her back again.

“Don’t fucking tease me” he said, a sharpness in his voice that was almost hidden by the intense desire etched into his face. His fingers moved aside her shorts and underwear, dipping in the wet heat. 

Byleth moaned and tried to grind up against him again. Felix fucked her roughly with his fingers, his eyes fixed on her face. He bit his lip hard, an temporary impression remaining when he opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something. Byleth couldn’t stand that bit of uncertainty in his eyes. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back. He hissed out but a deep moan escaped when she latched onto his throat. 

“Don’t tease me either” she said, letting his hair go.

Felix didn’t need any more encouragement. His cock was pushing into her in the next second, both moaning at the satisfaction of being connected. He shifted a hand under her ass to push her into a better angle then fucked her hard. 

Despite all the great reunion/engagement sex Byleth had over the last few days, Felix already had her climaxing on his cock. There was always something so sexually raw about him, so rough and passionate, so oddly loving in the midst of fast fucking. Felix could always make her orgasm quickly and today was no different.

The swordsman picked her up and fucked her against the pillar, their favorite position in the training hall. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck, finally connecting their lips. Felix moaned loudly, his mouth coming alive with each kiss. For some reason, finally kissing broke down the still tense muscles in his body. His movements became more languid and less animalistic. Occasionally she caught him saying ‘baby’ against her lips. Every thrust of his cock had her seeing little stars, every sound his voice made pushed more heat to her core, every little feeling of his hot skin against hers made her want him even more. Byleth could never get enough of her broody swordsman. If she could she would bind Felix to her side forever, making sure he never left her. She always felt better when he was near, safe and happy, no matter what his mood was. It had only been a few months but the relief she felt at seeing him again was so intense. With everything going on Byleth hadn’t realized just how much she missed this man, how much she needed him. 

Byleth kissed him harder, moaning against his mouth as she tried to push their bodies even closer than they were. His thrusts faltered for a second as he moaned in response to her neediness. Felix answered with his own passionate kisses, his hips picking up speed. Goddess, every inch of him was perfect. She wanted more, needed more, desired to take him back to her room and lock the door. Felix’s cock was becoming unbelievably hard. He was so close but he was holding back, that bit of uncertainty hanging in his mind.

“Come in me baby” Byleth begged. 

Felix’s eyes caught hers a bit surprised but he had no issue complying, pumping his seed inside of her in the next few seconds. They both reached ecstasy together, moans echoing in the space, their body’s hot and connected. Felix kept her wrapped around him for a bit, despite the obvious muscle strain he was feeling. It was as if he let her go, he’d never have her again. 

Slowly, Felix let her legs back down, his mouth brushing along her neck before completely backing away from her and finding her a towel. They got cleaned up and redressed. Byleth could feel all the tension seeping back into Felix. She reached out to pull him in for another kiss but he grabbed her hand. 

“I’m sorry...I...I know what I’m feeling from you right now, but I have to ask. Is this...ok? You’re married now. Can you…do you…” Felix bit his lip, struggling as he always did to speak his emotions. 

Byleth shifted her hand to hold his, since he wouldn’t let her touch his face. “Can I still be with you? Do I still want you? Is that what you’re trying to ask me?” Felix sighed and gave a quick nod of his head. “Now who’s asking stupid questions?”

“What?! Byleth it’s...ugh!” he said pulling his hand back to cover his flushing red face. He could tell she was teasing. “It’s a legitimate question!” 

“Yes, but if our situations were reversed isn’t that what you’d say to me?” Felix scowled but his silence was answer enough. “I wouldn’t have married Claude if I had to give any of you up, no matter how much I love him.” She extended her hand to him again. He stared at it for a moment before taking it. Byleth took a step into him, longing to be closer. “Felix, I could never give you up.” She looked into his eyes and saw the uncertainty shift to warmth. 

Felix lightly grabbed her chin and pulled it up so he could capture her lips. “Fight me again” he said with a slight upturn of his lips.

Byleth laughed. “Fine. I suppose we have a backlog to catch up on.”

They fought for another half an hour before Byleth found herself underneath him again. She was clearly off her game today. Felix was about to comment when someone else interrupted.

“Fraldarius! Get the hell off my wife. You can’t sit on her stomach like that!” Claude said, a rare serious expression on his face. 

Felix shifted up as though he was sitting on fire. “What the hell are you talking about Riegan? I didn’t hurt her. Just because she’s your wife doesn’t mean we can’t spar.”

Byleth got up just as Claude approached them. One of his hands went to her stomach and the other her face. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Yes of course.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You worry too much.”

“What the hell is going on?” Felix asked, his face growing paler by the moment.

“You didn’t bother to tell him before you started training?” Claude asked. Byleth bit her lip. “By! That’s reckless! I know we said we’d keep it private but anyone you train with should be told.”

“You’re pregnant?” Felix deduced.

Byleth watched the walls Felix built up so easily start to stack up. She walked over to him again, wanting to touch him but knew better. “I’m two months along. We didn’t want to tell anyone until after the wedding.”

“The wedding? I thought you were both already married.”

“We are. She’s talking about our wedding to the King of Fodlan” Claude said, his voice a bit lighter now that Byleth seemed to be alright. 

Felix placed his head in his hand and shook it slightly, trying to make the information stick in his mind.

“You’re married to Claude and already pregnant, and you’re about to get married to Dimitri?” Byleth nodded realizing this was a lot of information to take in. “How? Geez how much have I fucking missed?”

Claude chuckled. “A lot can happen in a short amount of time. You better hurry up Fraldarius or you’ll be last to ask our lovely Byleth for her hand in marriage. Well… you probably won’t be last. Lin isn’t the marrying type.”

Felix stared at them both, realization in his eyes. “What do you mean? Are you saying Sylvain…” Byleth bit her lip again. “But he is engaged to Mercedes… You mean to tell me he already…”

“Felix I’m sorry. I wanted to talk with you but Dimitri and Sylvain were here and you were on a mission. I’m so sorry.” Byleth reached for him but he took a step back.

“No. Just give me a minute” he said darkly, clearly struggling. 

Byleth felt her heart tighten. She knew Felix struggled with change but there was this deep fear that he’d completely run away from her, for good. Her emotions bubbled up inside of her. Byleth felt tears stinging her eyes. The pregnancy was making her cry easily… She tried to hold it back, but her husband noticed. Claude wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

“Felix I know it’s hard for you to hold back the broody thing but you’re making her cry” Claude said.

“What? I...shit! I’m sorry.” Felix said, his voice a bit high pitched. He could never handle a crying woman. “This is...a lot…I understood why she married you first. Beside the whole Almyran prince thing...which is also a giant fucking shock.” He sighed and ran his fingers through loose strands of hair. “It was always obvious that despite how much she loves us all equally...she fell in love with you first” Felix said to Claude.

Claude chuckled and Felix groaned. “For someone who can have a full silent conversation with the Ashen Demon, you’re not always the most observant. I was not the person Byleth fell in love with first.”

Byleth shifted back to catch Claude’s eyes. “You knew?”

Claude smiled and brushed her cheek. “Yes, Beautiful I knew. You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you loved me. In fact, I was afraid it might never happen. You were already so in love before that last night we spent together before you disappeared and you confessed your love to us. I didn’t doubt you cared but I wasn’t sure you were going to open your heart to all of us.” Claude stopped and sighed, looking to pull out some courage to say the next part. “Honestly, one of the reasons I rushed back here so fast, once I solidified my claim to the throne, was because I feared you might run away with him, give all this responsibility up and go back to being a mercenary. You had every right too. I’m sure you would have been incredibly happy.”

Byleth kissed him. “Maybe...but I’m incredibly happy now.”

Claude grinned then kissed her sweetly. He glanced back to Felix who just looked a bit confused. “Well as long as you promise to take it easy I’ll leave you two alone.” He turned to leave. “Oh and Felix, don’t be an idiot. Ask her who she fell in love with first.”

Byleth cursed Claude and thanked him at the same time in her mind. He really was mischievous. Byleth looked at Felix. He appeared torn between still wanting to run away and asking the question. 

“Who...who did you fall in love with first?” he asked quietly, obviously afraid he wouldn’t like the answer. 

Byleth smiled. Now or never. “It was right here” she said gesturing to the training hall floor. “At least that's the first moment I felt something so strong I wanted to cry with happiness. At first I thought…I thought it was just an odd feeling because...my father had just died.” Felix took a step closer to her, concerned he brought up some painful memory. “But looking back, remembering the way we both laughed hysterically on the ground…it was then.” She took a deep breath. “The first time I ever felt in love...was with you. I’ve loved you the longest Felix.”

Felix stared at her for a few moments. She had to look away from those powerful eyes as she waited for him to do something. Byleth was relieved when warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. Felix held her tight against him. He didn’t speak for awhile, just held her, his head in her hair, his warmth washing over her. 

Felix’s fingers moved through her hair then lightly across her neck until he cupped her jaw and shifted her back a bit. His mouth found hers, kissing her slow, savoring. It was odd for Felix to be this way, so tender. Byleth felt tears forming in her eyes again. Anytime he was this nice, this gentle with her, it stirred up all kinds of deep emotions. Why was he doing this now?

“I felt it too” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear him. “It terrified me. It...still does.” Felix smiled softly and stroked her cheek. “All I know how to do is fight. That’s all I ever knew before you crashed into my world and reminded my heart what it was actually for.” He kissed her cheek then sighed. “Now that this war is over my blade is growing dull. I have no idea what to do with myself. I know it’s selfish but that’s what I’ve been thinking about lately...that and...you. I’ve been preparing myself to be alone for the rest of my life. I knew Sylvain would get married off...I knew Dimitri would ask you to marry him. I thought maybe I’d end up alone, loving you both from afar. But there are a lot of things I didn’t know would happen or so quickly…I wish I could handle change better.” He sighed again then kissed her forehead. “When I read your letter I thought you might not come back…I was trying to prepare myself for a life of loneliness. Despite what Sylvain says, Mercedes and his house and his family will keep him away from me. No matter how much he wants to break away from it all, he won’t. He is too loyal. Whenever I think about him compared to me I feel...lacking as the head of a house. I’ll fight for my territory, for Dimitri, for you, but I just don’t feel committed to this life ahead of me. I need...” He stopped, struggling to continue. 

It was Byleth’s turn to stroke his cheek. Felix gave her another soft smile. “I’m rambling...I apologize.” He reached down and carefully unbuckled the dagger holster from her leg. After unhooking the dagger itself he held it out in his palms. “I should have done this the first time I gave you this dagger but I was a coward.” He bent down on one knee. “I...want you to be my wife. Let’s get married and stay together until we die. I love you, so fucking much. I can’t live without you.” He paused then continued before she could speak. “I don’t care how many husbands or children you have. I don’t care if we have to spend months apart. Just so long as you’re mine, forever, I can endure anything. I can find a new purpose in this peaceful world. Please say yes.”

Felix’s face was bright red. When he finished his speech he looked away from her, his eyes on the dagger. He looked so afraid and embarrassed at the same time. Her chest swelled with all the love she felt for this man. Byleth felt tears running down her face. This is perfect, he is perfect. She almost collapsed forward when she reached out to embrace him. Felix dropped the dagger in his attempt to steady them as her mouth forcefully found his. He let her kiss him a few times before he pushed back gently, his eyes searching her tearful face.

“Is that a yes?”

Byleth laughed. “Another stupid question. Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Felix grinned then laughed with her, that unrestrained beautiful laugh she had once heard so many years ago. He pulled her back to him and they both fell to the ground, their joyous laughter echoing in their personal temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my heart! I love these two together so much! I have another very different fanfiction brewing in my brain for these two after I finish this (and some original work I've been doing). 
> 
> Next up, Felix and Byleth ambushed their favorite red head!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	52. The Cruel Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a bold decision as he reunites with Sylvain. 
> 
> Also this chapter became super long, but it's been a bit since I posted so I figure the length makes up for the time gap. Enjoy :)

Byleth smiled as she walked to her room. Three engagements over the span of a week was a lot, but she couldn’t help but be happy. And now...now she was about to give someone else even more happiness. 

After they recovered from their laughing fit, Byleth and Felix talked for a while. About what he had been doing the last two months, about her trip to Almyra, about how their relationship would work, and exactly what Felix wanted from her. It was one of the best conversations she ever had with the swordsman. Now that they were engaged he spilled his feelings about everything pretty easily. Byleth knew it wouldn’t last so she pressed him to keep talking as long as possible, until both of their stomachs were growling for food. They went and grabbed some breakfast from the dining hall then walked down to the market. Felix wanted to have Byleth’s dagger cleaned and sharpened. She had neglected to do so since the war ended and Felix demanded that he do it for her. They were engaged now, so her dagger should be spotless; beautiful and shiny like an engagement ring. Byleth laughed at the idea, but he was completely serious so she let him. When Felix started getting distracted by all the new armory merchants, Byleth kissed his cheek and went to get ready for the rest of her day.

Byleth walked into her room and tried to hide the smile on her face. The one person she didn’t want to know about her recent engagement was there. Sylvain was wearing nothing but a towel, his amazing chest and stomach on display. Perfect…

Sylvain smiled at her and it took everything in her power not to smile back. “Put some clothes on. I need to talk to you about something.” It almost killed Byleth when that amazing smile dropped from his face. She walked back to her door and said something to the guard who was always positioned there. Byleth waited until Sylvain had put himself together. In that time she forced her mind to think of the sad thoughts. It wasn’t hard, her emotions easily rising to the surface because of her pregnancy. Just as Sylvain was finished, tears were already pouring down her face. 

“Syl…” she said between sobs. The redhead rushed to her side, his hands on her face, his eyes flushed with concern. Byleth played out the crying for a bit, needing the time. “Felix he…”

“Felix is back?” he asked. Byleth nodded. Sylvain sighed and pulled her against his chest. “I take it your conversation did not go well. I’m sorry baby girl. I’ll go find him.”

“No!” Byleth said. “He is too angry...too upset. Just leave him be…”

Sylvain stroked her cheeks again then kissed her forehead. “Baby girl...he hurt you, I need to talk to him.”

“No you don’t” a cold voice said as a door slammed in the room. Felix walked into the space in all of his broody glory. He really wore a stone cold expression well. “In fact we never need to talk about our relationship again.”

“What do you mean?” Sylvain said uncertainty. “No, what the hell did you say to Byleth to make her so upset?” He tightened his hold on Byleth, trying to soothe her.

“The same thing I’m going to say to you. Now let her go and I’ll tell you.” 

Sylvain hesitated, his protective nature trying to shield Byleth from any pain. The swordsman reached out and grabbed Sylvain’s arm, pulling him towards him. Sylvain almost fought him off but let go of Byleth and allowed Felix to move him. The swordsman pulled him to the chair and pushed him down to sit.

“Do you really want to hear what I have to say?” Felix asked coldly. 

“Just out with it already! I’ve been worried about you for months and now you storm in here like a complete dick, making Byleth cry.”

Felix snickered coldly and stared down at Sylvain. “I’m going to end this, all this ridiculousness. I’m sick of you. I’m sick of her. I’m done with this relationship as it is. It’s foolish to think we can continue this.”

“Geez Felix you don’t have to be such a fucking asshole to two people who love you” Sylvain said trying to stand back up but Felix pushed him down. 

“I’m not done yet.” The swordsman placed both hands on the arms of the chair and shifted into Sylvain. “I don’t want your romantic gestures of love. I’m going to do and say whatever the fuck I want now.” Felix moved closer and grabbed Sylvain’s chin. “You’re a pathetic mess. Your loyalty to your house disgusts me to the point I want to give up the claim to my own house because I refuse to work with someone like you. I will never have your big dumb heart and your unwaverly loyalty to so many people. I will never be the man you want or deserve.” Sylvain made to protest, but Felix’s grip on his jaw kept him silent. “But…” Felix kissed him. Sylvain’s eyes went wide but he closed them and savored the swordsman lips like he might never have them again. Felix pulled back and left one hand on the dark knight’s face. “I love you Sylvain. Marry me so I can be fed up with you for the rest of my life, so I can curse at you and be cruel to you forever. You’re the only one who can put up with my cruelty and know that it’s actually love. Because you laugh off my mistakes and try to cut to my soul with your smile. Because that damn smile always fills me with this annoying warmth that I can’t shake but I also never want it off your face. Because you’re fucking perfect and I never want to let you go.” Felix pulled out a dagger from his belt and held it in front of Sylvain’s face. The swordsman expression and voice got significantly softer. “Marry me Syl, so we can keep our promise to each other and be together until the day we both die.” 

“Fe…” Sylvain said in half disbelief. He stared at Felix for a moment, then the dagger. Sylvain shook off whatever trance he was in, grabbed the dagger then shoved Felix back. “Why do you have to be such an asshole? Why can’t you propose like a normal person?” Sylvain shouted, tears in his eyes, his anger faltering the more he yelled. It didn’t help that both Felix and Byleth were smiling now. 

“Do you want me to get on my knees and propose to you like a normal man? I can shower you with flowery words and get you a nice diamond ring” Felix teased. 

“Ugh!” Sylvain yelled, flailing his hands in the air. “You’re so fucking frustrating! I thought I’d lost you. You kicked me out of your house! And now you say such awful things and then propose!”

Felix crossed his legs and placed his arms on the back of the couch, looking pleased with himself. “I’m an asshole. Do you want me to go into the whole story where I apologize and explain that I needed time to adjust, and then when I thought I was good this one,” he said pointing to Byleth “drops three different bombs on my head in five minutes and yet I still somehow realize I want to be with her and you forever no matter what.”

“A little bit, yeah!”

Felix chuckled and pulled Sylvain down for another kiss by wrapping a hand behind his neck. “You either want to be with me or you don’t. I know I’m difficult but you know that too, and yet you still love me. I understand if being married to two women is already too much for you, we can figure something else out.”

“No! I…” Sylvain hesitated and took a step back. He walked over to the fireplace and examined the dagger. He noted the three different crests decorating the sheath and the blade. “All three?”

“Yeah...After I gave Byleth’s hers for her birthday, I realized it would be better for us to just have daggers with all three crests. We can still have one for me and you if you want” Felix explained. 

“No. It’s perfect” Sylvain said turning back to face them with a big beautiful smile on his face. “We should all get married together. One quiet, small ceremony.”

“So you’re saying…” Felix prompted with a grin.

“That I’ll marry you despite how much of an asshole you are.”

Byleth laughed and watched with a full heart as the two embraced each other, kissed, then Sylvain picked up Felix and spun him around to the loud protests of the swordsman. He dropped Felix unceremoniously on the couch then turned towards Byleth.

“And you!” he shouted, making Byleth take a step back. “Such an actress all of a sudden...That was cruel Byleth.”

Syl I….Woah!!!” she shouted as Sylvain picked her up and spun her around now. She laughed with him as they circled, until they both collapsed onto the couch next to Felix. 

“Don’t do that to me again Byleth” he said, kissing her cheek. “You’ll actually break my heart one of these days.”

“I’m sorry Syl...It was Felix’s idea. He wanted to throw you off as much as possible. I almost couldn’t go through with it, but once the tears started they didn’t stop.”

Sylvain pulled Felix over to them and kissed his cheek sloppily, getting the swordsman to complain loudly in disgust. “Are you going to say cruel things to me at the wedding altar as well?”

“Tsk. Even I’m not that much of a jerk. I don’t plan to say anything I don’t need too. Only you two need to know exactly how I feel about you, not a bunch of onlookers at our wedding.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Fine you don’t need to admit your undying love for us during the ceremony. You can just show us later, or better yet right now” Sylvain finished with a slight purr in his voice. 

Felix’s hand gripped the dark knight’s thigh, but he resisted the invitation. “Let’s talk logistics first, then I plan to fuck you, hard.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide but then he grinned devilishly. He shifted on the couch slightly so both he and Byleth could look at Felix. 

“When are you marrying Dimitri?” Felix asked Byleth.

“In a month or so if we can get everything to work out” Byleth said.

“And you?” Felix asked Sylvain.

“Mercedes and I have yet to pick a date but my father is pushing for sooner rather than later. I doubt I can get him to hold off the planning much longer. I wanted to make sure everything was good with the three of us before I married. Probably in two months…”

“So we’d have to wait for awhile then…” Felix said, his mind running through possibilities. “Ten months from now? I’m sure Byleth would like to fit into a nice dress and probably enjoy our wedding night.”

“She can’t do that...sooner?” Sylvain said slowly, realization dawning on him. “You’re pregnant baby girl?” Byleth smiled and nodded. Sylvain grinned and gave her a sweet kiss, his hand affectionately moving over her belly. “Congratulations. I’m assuming it’s Claude’s?” Byleth nodded. “That sneaking fuck. Of course he’d somehow get most your first’s” Byleth and Felix both snickered. “But I’m glad it’s him. It makes the most sense. His world is going to change in a year or so. Now is a perfect time to have a child. I can wait ten months to marry you both. I could wait years as long as it happens eventually.”

Both Felix and Byleth kissed Sylvain on the cheek. He gave another bright wonderful smile and Byleth had to capture his lips. 

“I don’t know how I am so lucky to have so many amazing people in my life that love me. You two are perfect. I love you both so much” Byleth said.

Both Sylvain and Felix made disbelieving noises. “I think that was my line baby girl. I mean I’m the biggest philanderer Fodlan has ever seen and Felix is probably the biggest asshole in the domain. Neither of us really deserve someone’s love, let alone two people.” Felix just nodded his head in agreement. 

“No more of this discussion. I changed my mind” Felix said, then pulled Sylvain’s lips to his. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” 

Sylvain let Felix control his mouth for a bit before he changed his mind and pushed him back. Felix gave him an odd look. “When did you get back?”

“This morning.”

“I’m not fucking you until you’ve bathed.”

Felix groaned but immediately got up and started stripping as he made his way to the bathing room. Sylvain and Byleth both giggled.

“Hey you should come too. We trained earlier for almost two hours earlier. It’s not fair just to out me” Felix pouted.

Byleth smiled and began her own process of undressing while she moved toward the bathtub. By the time she got to Felix, he already had to water running and his hands on her naked flesh. He pulled her against him and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Byleth mewed happily, grateful that her swordsman was back with her. Felix kept them pressed together until the tub was ready then picked her up and walked them into the water. Byleth squeaked then laughed. It was incredibly hot but Felix didn’t seem to care. His hands were already moving along her slick skin, his mouth trailing down her neck to her breasts, his cock pressing against her core. 

“Hey that’s not fair!” Sylvain shouted from the couch. “I said to get clean not start fucking without me.”

Felix grinned against Byleth’s breast then bit down on her nipple, causing her gasp. Byleth smiled knowing that was the reaction he wanted. The more noise they made, the more Sylvain would get annoyed. Byleth reached down and grabbed Felix’s ass. He let her hands grope along the muscle’s of his back side before deciding to do something rather bold. Byleth carefully pushed a finger into his anus. Felix moaned loudly, pulling back from her breast to take a deep breath. She had never done this to any of her guys before, but the water was so warm and she figured it wouldn’t be difficult to push a finger in. Byleth started working him as his mouth returned to her breast, his cock pushing harder against her clit. Holy Goddess she was about to climax already. The way Felix was moving against her, sucking on her. They way he was moaning as she teased him...perfect.

Sylvain’s voice was loud next to him. “Dammit By, don’t go pleasing Felix like that. He’ll realize he doesn’t need me at all.”

Byleth and Felix both paused in their task to snicker. “If you’re so concerned, get in the damn tub” Felix said.

“I was just in there.”

“Then don’t complain. If you’re quiet I’ll let you watch” Felix teased.

Sylvain groaned loudly. “Like hell you’ll let me watch...” 

Sylvain started stripping and both Byleth and Felix shared a smile. It was exactly what Felix wanted to happen and they all knew it. The swordsman went back to his task, determined to get Byleth to orgasm before Sylvain got in. It didn’t take much. She was already really close. 

Byleth relaxed against the side of the tub while the pleasure throbs in her cunt slowed down. Felix shifted to greet Sylvain as he entered the water. The swordsman pressed down on the dark knight’s legs, making him sit on the step. He shifted between the long limbs to share a few kisses with Sylvain, before making a trail down to his cock, spending a bit of time teasing the redhead’s nipples to get him to moan. He licked up the hard shaft a few times before Felix took all of Sylvain in his mouth. The redhead leaned back and groaned, a hand weaving into inky locks of hair. 

“Fuck Fe…” Sylvain moaned out as Felix sucked on him hard and fast. 

Byleth was tempted to join but they looked so good together, so well connected. She knew they would all be together shortly. 

Felix shifted a hand to cup Sylvain’s testicles. The redhead moaned loudly and shifted his hips up, pushing further into Felix’s throat. The swordsman moaned as Sylvain tightened his hold on his hair. Felix worked Sylvain like this until his seed spilled down the back of his throat. 

Felix looked up at Sylvain from between his legs. “Forgive me yet?” he said licking his lips then grinning.

Sylvain smiled and stroked Felix’s cheek. “Always.” He sighed and shifted into the water. “For some reason I will always forgive you, you asshole.”

Felix laughed as he shifted down the water, pulling Byleth into his lap. She kissed him, tasting Sylvain and feeling how hard Felix still was.

“Want me to take care of you?” Byleth offered.

“Not yet. Let’s get clean before the water gets cold. If we keep fucking around we’ll never get anywhere.”

Byleth laughed. Felix grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. Slowly he pressed the cloth along her skin. Sylvain had shifted behind Felix and was doing the same to the swordsman. Byleth just closed her eyes and enjoyed the washing, having no one to take care of in front of her. She became very aware of the rock hard cock against her ass, and let her mind dream of ways she planned to have it shortly. 

Felix’s breath hitched behind her, his chest pressing against her back. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as Felix buried his face in her neck and groaned. Byleth could hear Sylvain moving in the water and knew he was pleasing the swordsman’s backside. Anytime Sylvain did this to Felix he immediately gave in, becoming too paralyzed with the intense feeling. A big hand cupped her jaw and pulled her away from the side that Felix rested. Sylvain ran his tongue along her ear.

“Baby girl, I think it’s time we get back at our cruel swordsman” Sylvain said. 

Felix grumbled something beside her that sounded like a protest. Byleth just smiled and nodded her head. “I’ll follow your lead.”

Sylvain grinned then whispered his plan in her ear. Byleth knew her eyes went wide. It was cruel to say the least but it wasn’t anything close to level of torture Felix had dished out to both of his partners in the past. 

Byleth shifted back to catch Felix’s lips. He tried to give her his normal level of passion but was struggling with Sylvain’s fingers working his ass. Byleth moaned, causing her swordsman to reciprocate and try to consume her more. Goddess, she loved when he did that. He tried to pull her closer, tried to push their bodies together, but Byleth wouldn’t let him. Felix almost whimpered out ‘baby’ as he kept trying to get what he wanted. Byleth bit down into the side of his neck and he actually whined. She smiled then licked the bruise tenderly. His hands clutched at her sides, trying to pull her mouth back to his. 

“Baby…” Byleth said softly, moving to catch his lust filled eyes as her hands very lightly grazed the shaft of his cock. “Syl doesn’t think you can handle us both.” His eyes narrowed and he attempted to clamp his mouth shut to stop the moans. His jaw flexed with effort, especially after Sylvain pulled him back onto his three fingers. “Syl thinks that the second his cock enters you, you’ll completely crumble, that you’ll neglect me. Is that true?”

Felix gripped her sides tighter, once again trying to pull her to him. “No” he ground out. “I’ll make you cum.” 

His breath hitched as Sylvain pulled him back by his hair, exposing his throat to Byleth in a way that was just too tempting for her not to kiss. Felix moaned loudly as Sylvain kissed his mouth and Byleth his neck. 

“I never took you as a liar, Fe” Sylvain said. “You know you’re putty in my hands, even now, without my cock.”

Felix growled, his body tightening as he tried to fight off the immense pleasure he was feeling. “I’ll prove it” he said, never able to back down from a challenge. 

Sylvain chuckled. “Make our beautiful fiancé crumbled with your mouth and I’ll believe you.” 

He removed his fingers to allow Felix to move how he wanted. The swordsman took a deep breath then let his gaze fall along Byleth’s body. He licked his lips hungrily and shifted towards her, water gliding along his muscles as he moved in the water. Byleth back away from him until her lower back hit the step. Felix’s rough hands grabbed under her ass and lifted her to sit on the step. He moved between her legs to capture her mouth some more before wrapping his hands back around her thighs and shifting her to a good angle for his tongue to work, her legs resting over his shoulders. Byleth felt her body tilt back at the immense pleasure her swordsman was providing. Everything Felix did was always so damn passionate. It was his way of releasing all of the emotions he let build up inside of him. His tongue pressing against her walls with practice movements, his nose buried in her clit, hitting the spot he knew she liked, his hands pushing her body against his face more. Byleth moaned loudly, almost forgetting the point of this little exercise. Lucky for her Sylvain remembered.

Felix stopped, his hands dug into Byleth’s flesh painfully as he groaned along her sensitive skin. Sylvain was pushing his massive length as deep as he could into Felix. The swordsman cursed, then continued a stream of words as Sylvain fucked him, not giving him a moment to breathe after the intrusion. 

“Ah...Syl!” Felix cried out, almost completely forgetting his task. 

Byleth prodded him gently with her hand, shifting her hips slightly to touch his face. Felix groaned loudly before attempting to please her again. Byleth told him sweet words, encouraging Felix in his task. Her praises got him to focus on her in small doses but it was no use, Felix really was overwhelmed with Sylvain fucking him. He really did try hard to please her but after a few minutes, Sylvain had reached his climax and left Felix panting, his body weak against Byleth’s. 

Sylvain pulled Felix against his back. He kissed his neck then teased him for failing. Felix groaned and weakly tried to pull away from the larger man. His body was too drained from being fucked, but his cock was still rock hard. 

“Poor Byleth. You failed her Fe.”

“Shut up. I’ll fix that right now. I’ll give her such an intense orgasm she’ll pass out” Felix stated.

Sylvain chuckled. “You mean you plan to fuck her into bliss. I don’t think so. The challenge was to get her off with your tongue while I fucked you. Even without me distracting you, I bet you couldn’t make her orgasm to the point of passing out with just your tongue. Besides, you’re rock hard. I doubt you’d be able to resist your own climax.” Felix protested that he could but Sylvain stopped him with a heated kiss. “I don’t plan to give you the chance. Instead I think you should watch while I give Byleth what you promised.”

Sylvain shifted and got out of the tub. He dried off then handed Byleth a towel. Felix sat in the tub with a scowl and a hard cock. Byleth blew him a little kiss while Sylvain winked at him then guided her out to the bed. 

Sylvain wasted no time pushing her onto the bed and crawling with her as she shifted back to get comfortable. His mouth dove between her legs, his hands shifting her up so he could push his tongue deep inside of her. Byleth laced her fingers in the soft red locks and relaxed into his touch. Goddess he was always so damn good at oral. She was curious if he could actually get her to pass out with his tongue. If anyone could, it would be the heir to house Gautier. 

Felix crawled on the bed and watched his two lovers. He propped up on the pillows and slowly ran a hand along his cock, his eyes fixed on Byleth’s face. She grew hot under his intense gaze, watching Felix slowly stroke his hard length. Byleth moaned and licked her lips. For once he didn’t give her a cocky smirk, too focused on what his lovers were doing without him. She could see the precum dripping from his head. He was pent up after giving both of them an orgasm then being fucked hard by Sylvain. Byleth almost felt bad for him, but Sylvain was just working her to perfection and it was difficult to feel anything but pleasure.

Sylvain pushed Byleth over the edge, her loud cries filling the room. He kept licking, kept pushing the perfect spot to make her orgasm wash over her in waves. Byleth cursed loudly as the intense pleasure finally released. She didn’t pass out but she was left breathless, her body weak. 

“Mmmmm Syl…” she moaned as he continued to lick her, slower now. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and pushed her hips back up. If he continued for a bit longer he’d have her cumming on his face again. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but she didn’t pass out” Felix said behind her. Sylvain grinned.

“You’re right but those screams were music to my ears.” Sylvain kissed her stomach. “I love hearing your cries of pleasure baby girl.”

His cock brushed against her folds, teasingly. Goddess she wanted him to fuck her. Felix shifted behind her, supporting her back. His mouth found her neck, as his hands moved to grab both of her breasts in his hands. 

“Baby, let me fuck you” he purred into her ear, causing her to shiver. “I’ll give you an even better orgasm.”

“Hmmm” she said, shifting her hips to grind along Sylvain cock. He let out a breathy moan and pressed against her. Byleth felt Felix grab her tighter, his hard cock pressing against the middle of her back. “What do you think Syl? Should I take Fe up on his offer?” 

Sylvain chuckled. “I dunno. He was a massive jerk earlier. Not so sure he deserves release yet.” Sylvain ran his tongue along her nipple which was pressed between Felix’s fingers. The swordsman groaned at feeling the dark knight’s tongue along his digits. He was really pent up. Sylvain shifted to capture her mouth, his warm lips pulling another moan out of her. “What do you think baby girl? Are we done teasing our swordsman?” Sylvain said, looking up to witness the desired swirling vermilion eyes behind Byleth.  
“I’ll do whatever you want Syl” she said breathy, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the hot skin pressed on both sides of her. Sylvain grinned and pulled Byleth up. He shifted her around so she was on her knees facing Felix. His amazing cock pushed into her folds. He didn’t start fucking her yet, but took a moment to kiss her neck then talk low into her ear. 

“Lick him while I fuck you. I want to keep watching his face laced with desire” Sylvain purred. 

Felix looked about ready to explode but he didn’t say a word as Byleth grabbed his thighs and shifted him to a way that would let her tease his cock while Sylvain fucked her. She cleaned up the dripping length and he moaned, his hips shifting up as she worked. Byleth was able to run her tongue along his dick a few times before Sylvain started thrusting. 

Damn she was already close to another orgasm. Witnessing Felix so horny, so ready to grab her and fuck her, was incredibly sexy. Her tongue pressed against his hard shaft, loving every touch and taste of him as she teased. Felix went to laced his fingers in her hair and push her down on his cock but he stopped himself. He was trying to hold back from completely caving, from begging for release. Instead he stroked her jaw line, in such a sweet gesture Byleth wanted to forget the teasing and take care of him. She could feel his beautiful eyes watching them. They burned into her as she tried to focus on licking his testicles as Sylvain pleased her core. Anytime Sylvain wasn’t slow and sensual, typically resulted in fast climaxes for Byleth. She was already crying out along Felix’s cock. Her heavy breathing teasing him more. 

Felix practically pulled Byleth away from Sylvain and into his lap. His mouth kissed her jaw while she caught her breath, then immediately claimed her lips when he determined she was down from her high. His hard cock pressed against her core, but he didn’t push it in. Instead he settled for her mouth and gliding his hands along her legs and back. His heated kisses made Byleth’s mind fuzzy. The desire in every movement felt like it was pouring into her, sparking her body back to life with electric need. Byleth started to reciprocate his passions and Felix moaned loudly, constantly trying to one up her movements. He shifted her to straddle his lap, so he could rub his cock along her slick folds. One hand was on her ass while the other supported her back as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and sucked hard. Byleth whimpered. Felix moaned again but this time it was because Sylvain was behind him. The dark knight was sucking a circle into the side of his neck, his hands pinching the swordsman’s nipples. Eventually he took a handful of the inky dark locks and pulled Felix back from Byleth’s chest. Felix practically whined. 

“Tell me what you want Fe” Sylvain purred along the swordsman’s throat. Felix didn’t say anything just licked his lips and watched the redhead. Byleth took a handful of his testicles and he groaned. “If you tell us what you want we might be nice and give it to you” Sylvain prompted, then sucked another circle into Felix’s flesh, above his collarbone. 

Felix growled. “I want to fuck her so hard we both can’t breath. I want to fill her up to the point that even you can’t add more. Then I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow you fucking jerk” Felix finally said. He wasn’t used to being teased this way. Instead he preferred to be the one torturing. 

Sylvain grinned then pulled Felix to him. His large hand stroked the swordsman’s cock slowly, getting Felix to groan. “I’d be impressed if you could pull all that off. I don’t even know if I could but…” Sylvain licked up Felix’s neck then sucked another circle into the sensitive flesh. “I have something that can help.” Sylvain put his hand out and Byleth placed the black circle in his hand. Felix looked at the object with wide eyes. “You’ve seen this on me before. Let me put it on you.” Sylvain slowly started to kiss down Felix’s front as he spoke. “It will keep you nice and hard for us.” His bit down into a nipple and Felix hissed. “It will build you up so you can fill Byleth like you promised.” His tongue traced along Felix’s perfect abs. Sylvain groaned as he worked, clearly getting turned on by his future husband’s phenomenal body. His hands dug into Felix’s side to pull the swordsman’s body the way he wanted. Sylvain sucked another dark circle into Felix’s flesh right above the sexy V shape next to his hip bone. 

Byleth felt a fresh slick pooling at her core as she watched them. The way Sylvain was teasing Felix was so hot and how the swordsman responded...even better. Only Sylvain could make Felix crumble like this. Even Byleth couldn’t turn him into a throbbing needy mess like Sylvain could, although she had gotten close. Goddess she was jealous of the redhead’s sexual skill. 

Sylvain ran his tongue up Felix’s hard shaft a few times, making sure to look up into the fiery orange pools. “Let me put this on you Fe.” He flicked his tongue across the head of Felix’s cock making him visibly shivered. “I promise you’ll like it. If I’m wrong you can punish me however you want.”

Felix let out a little growl. His eyes shifted to Byleth who was biting her lip to the point of leaving an impression, too turned on by the scene to realize what she was doing. “Fine” he said gravelly. “I’ll do it. Put it on.”

Sylvain grinned the deep throated Felix. The swordsman’s head fell back in pleasure. Sylvain took the opportunity to push the cock ring down the massive shaft. Felix groaned and complained it was too tight. “That’s the point” Sylvain teased. He shifted up to capture Felix’s lips in a heated kiss, before pulling back. “Now. Fill her up.”

Felix stared at Sylvain for a moment before practically leaping across the bed and pinning Byleth down. “Holy fuckl!” Byleth swore as the insanely hard large throbbing cock pushed into her folds. Felix’s cock was basically the size of Dimitri’s at this point with the help of the cock ring. He felt like he was going to explode. Felix moaned loudly as he started to fuck her at a brutal pace. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck so she could push her tongue down his throat. He moaned loudly but did not slow his pace. It didn’t take long for him to climax after not having release for so long. Byleth felt his cock pump streams of his seed inside of her. She joined him in his ecstasy. 

Felix practically lifted her off the bed, placed her feet on the floor and pushed her breasts into the mattress. He continued his relentless assault on her, the cock ring keeping him stiff. Byleth could not stop the constant pleasure whimpers coming out her mouth. Holy Goddess was this amazing, a long extended show of Felix fucking her at an insane rate. She thought she might pass out from the sheer intensity of it. 

Felix stopped long enough to shift her to her back. He pushed her up the bed a bit, wrapped an arm under her lower back to push her body at an amazing angle, latched onto one of her breasts, then continued his intense thrusting. Byleth laced her fingers in his hair and pushed his mouth harder onto her breast. She tightened her cunt around him, wanting to feel him fall apart again. Felix moaned loudly against her skin. Wow...just wow. He really was leaving her breathless and she was barely doing anything. She had no idea how he was breathing with a mouth full of her breast but he hadn’t passed out yet. She clenched around him again and this time he exploded. Byleth screamed as he filled her again and again, the intensity of it all and the sensation of him filling her to capacity was too much. His seed was spilling out despite never pulling his cock out of her. Holy Goddess they need to use that cock ring more. 

Felix shifted and pulled her mouth to his. Thankfully he gave her slow, lazy kisses as they caught their breath. “Did I keep my promise?” he asked breathlessly.

“Mmmm yes.”

Felix grinned then shifted her to lay on the pillows before finally pulling out of her, his still hard cock pulling some of his semen out to lay along her leg. She dipped a finger down and caught the small mess, then moved it into her mouth, enjoying the salty taste. She caught both sets of heated eyes on her and for a moment she thought she’d have both boys. Luckily, Felix was still set on doing exactly as he promised. Byleth was grateful when he grabbed Sylvain's hips and thrust two fingers into the dark knight’s ass. She really needed a break after all that. Sylvain moaned then cried out when Felix pushed into him. Apparently he decided the slick on his cock was enough lubrication. 

Felix waited for a moment, kissing Sylvain’s incredibly sexy shoulder blades and pale skin. He reached around and pinched the redhead’s nipples, getting Sylvain to cry out. Felix grinned then set another brutal pace. Sylvain cursed and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles went white. He was moaning so loudly, Byleth was sure people could hear it on the second floor. She considered keeping him quiet with her lips but could not bring herself to move. Byleth was still incredibly tired from Felix’s pent up love making and she very much enjoyed the current show. 

“Fuck...Felix” Sylvain cried out. 

For once the redhead looked absolutely destroyed without the assistance of more than one person or any sort of punishment. Wow… Felix really could absolutely destroy someone with his power alone. Damn, it was sexy. Byleth could see tears streaming down Sylvain’s face, his eyes watering with the intensity of each thrust. Felix shifted to pinched both of the redhead’s nipples in his hands. Sylvain cried out again and lost control, his cock painting white lines across the sheets. Wow...Felix had fucked Sylvain so hard he came without having his cock touched. Just wow. 

Byleth realized she wasn’t breathing, their show so mesmerizing. Felix gave Sylvain about five seconds, before he continued his harsh pace. Sylvain whined, his hands grasping as much of the bed spread as he could. Curses fell from the redhead’s lips as the swordsman’s moans grew louder. Felix climaxed then collapsed onto the bed, his chest falling and rising rapidly. Sylvain slumped forward, his own breathing heavy. 

“Holy hell…” Sylvain said as he reached out a hand to stroke Felix’s cheek. “Please tell me you’ll fuck me again like that.”

Felix attempted a weary smile. Sylvain reached down and pulled the cock ring off and Felix breathed a sigh of relief. Felix moved up to Byleth and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling him against her. His mouth gave her sweet kisses and he nuzzled into her body, fitting them together comfortably. Sylvain joined them a moment later, placing a few gentle kisses on Felix’s back.

“Did you like that Fe?” Sylvain asked.

Felix nodded his head into Byleth’s neck. Sylvain chuckled. He pulled Felix towards him, getting the swordsman to groan at Byleth’s absence. 

“Byleth needs to go tend to her duties. It’s not even lunch time yet” Sylvain explained as he wrapped himself around Felix.

Byleth sighed. She almost forgot the pile of responsibilities on her plate. “I love you two” she said before kissing their checks and getting up to officially start her day. They both shut their eyes and relaxed. Her heart swelled with warmth looking at them. It felt so right, the three of them together. Everything was almost perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these three! Also it's very hard not to write a sex scene with them that isn't intense. I blame Felix...
> 
> I have so many little stories that my mind won't let go of with this story line so there will be a few more chapters still. I do have a stopping point I swear. And I also haven't forgotten about Linhardt, it just might take a bit to get to him.


	53. Becoming the Archbishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Byleth to officially become the archbishop. If only all five of her partners were there to support her.

Byleth paced around the Goddess tower. She twisted her hands together trying to calm her breathing. She was about to be anointed as the archbishop of Fodlan. No matter how many people told her she deserved it and that she would be a great archbishop she did not believe them. 

It was tradition for the next archbishop to stay in the Goddess tower for an hour before the ceremony. This was to allow the appointee to be closer to the Goddess, to try and devine last minute wisdom. Byleth knew this did not put her any closer to Sothis then she had been her entire life, but secretly she was hoping to hear the small Goddess’s voice one last time. 

It had only been fifteen minutes but Byleth already felt like she wanted to scream. Being up here for an hour, alone, was causing her more stress. She wished she could go through training exercises but her dress could get damaged and then she would be a disheveled archbishop. 

“If you pace any more you’ll ruin those beautiful golden shoes” a voice said from the stairway.

Byleth chest tightened at the sound. She let her eyes take in the beautiful man before her. Emerald long hair, a deep purple lord’s robe, and a cup of tea in hand, Linhardt looked like a blessing from Sothis. Byleth knew a smile sprung across her face. It had been three months since she’d seen this man. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck but then she’d spill tea everywhere.

Linhardt moved closer to her and handed her the tea. She took a sip and tasted soothing Chamomile. 

“Lin you have no idea how happy I am to see you, but how did you get up here? Not to sound ungrateful but I’m supposed to be alone.”

Linhardt reached out a hand and let his long fingers glide across her cheek. “Claude and Dimitri are the ones guarding the tower. They thought you’d be much happier seeing me now then waiting until later.”

Byleth’s chest grew warm. Those two were just so amazing. She couldn’t wait to marry Dimitri. 

“You’re pregnant” Linhardt said, moving a hand to her stomach.

“Oh! Did Claude tell you?”

Linhardt chuckled. “No, I can sense it. I know your body better than anyone else.” Linhardt kissed her cheek. “Plus my dear you are glowing.” He took a few steps back to take her in. 

Byleth was wearing a deep blue gown that was similar to the one she always saw Sothis in. It was important to her to pay tribute to her friend. Mercedes and Annette had done her hair. It was down in long waves with violet’s spread around to really soften her face.

Linhardt grinned at her. “I also see the shared tattoo you and Claude have and two new rings on your fingers.” He shifted closer and let a hand glide up her thigh. “I feel two daggers as well. Does this mean I am the only one not engaged to you?” Byleth nodded, her eyes hesitantly examining his face. Linhardt smiled again. “Do not worry my love. I’m not upset by any of this news. In fact, I am surprised it did not happen sooner. Your Lions were very slow. Claude on other hand just swooped right in.” He stroked her cheek again. “Technically, I was the first one to make a promise with you that we’d never part. I made it right here almost four years ago.” Linhardt found her lips and Byleth sighed happily. “I have returned my beautiful mystery to hopefully be by your side as much as I am able. I decided to keep my ties to my house for now. Although I have no intention of becoming the Lord of House Hevring, I thought it was best to see what world you and Dimitri create for Fodlan first. Maybe being a lord won’t be as taxing as it once was.”

Byleth kissed him then finished her tea. “I’m not entirely sure what changes Dimitri wants to make. We...haven't discussed politics much recently. Too much has been going on. But if you want to keep your House I understand. You have no obligation to me to give it up.” Byleth reached out and ran her fingers through his soft hair. “As long as I still get to be with you I will be happy with whatever decision you make.”

Linhardt gave her a soft smile. He kissed her palm then her lips. “You truly are such a beautiful soul. I am lucky to have connected with you on such a deep level. I could never give you up.” 

Linhardt’s mouth found hers again. Byleth sank into his soft lips, her fingers returning to his hair. Their kisses became heated, passionate. It took a lot of willpower for her to push him back a bit.

“Lin we can’t keep going. I’m about to become the archbishop.”

Linhardt pulled her body against his, his lips lightly kissing her neck. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes. I am not meant for this.”

Linhardt kissed her neck again. “You’re probably right but who is ever really meant to be in a position of power” he said softly. “None of us ever feel like we are destined to lead.” His long fingers moved up her arm then pulled down the straps of her dress. His mouth moved lower as he continued to speak. “Whether or not you feel you deserve this role, you will be an excellent leader. You must know that already.” He kissed her collarbone. “You led the army to victory, pulled the King of Faerghus from his dark world, stopped the bloodshed.” He placed another kiss on the top of her breast. “You’ve married the King to one of Fodlan’s greatest threats, you’re helping to unite this country, and you are a beautiful role model for those who wish to love whomever they want.” Linhardt backed her against the wall, one of his hands pulling up her dress so he could glide it along her leg. “I doubt Fodlan has ever seen and will ever see someone so loving and understanding that is as deadly with a blade as you. The Church and Fodlan will both prosper under you.” He pulled her leg up and pressed his hard erection against her core. His mouth moved back to her ear. “I think making love right before you’re anointment by the partner you made a pledge with in the Goddess tower, is exactly what you should be doing before you become the archbishop.” 

Linhardt kissed her neck and pushed two fingers into her folds. Byleth moaned loudly, only now realizing how badly she needed this, how much she missed this man. No matter how happy Byleth had been with her recent marriage and other engagements, a small piece of her was still sad, still uncertain. Now that Linhardt was wrapped around her, saying sweet things as he tried to vanquish her nervousness, she finally felt at peace with everything that happened. Somehow she would be able to keep all five of the most important loves of her life. They would all make this work. And maybe, just maybe she could be a decent archbishop even if that meant trying to open believers eyes to the ways of the rest of the world. Maybe her dream was exactly like Claude’s, universal understanding and acceptance. 

Linhardt latched onto her nipple and sucked hard. His finger increased their rhythm and his palm pressed against her clit. Byleth cried out in heated bliss, her hands digging into his shoulder for support. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

“Feeling any better?” he asked with a heated smile.

Byleth bit her lip but shook her head. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. She kissed him hard. “Please Lin, I need all of you.” He smiled. “I always do, especially right now. I’ve missed you so much.”

Linhardt found her mouth and kissed her passionately. He pulled up her leg again and pushed his long cock inside of her. He moaned against her mouth, staying seethed inside of her until he was ready to thrust. Linhardt fucked her slow and deep, keeping their mouths locked together the entire time. Byleth let her mind clear and only focus on the beautiful man connected to her. Goddess he was perfect and somehow he had managed to show up just when she needed him the most. The deep thrust of his hips, the hard press of his mouth, the feeling of his hands on her thigh and jaw, amazingly perfect. 

Linhardt fucked her for a while like this until they both climaxed. He pulled out to decorate the floor instead of her insides which she was grateful for. How terrible it would be to walk down the cathedral with cum leaking on your inner thigh. Then she truly would feel unworthy. Byleth pulled Linhardt back to her, claiming his lips again. She kept kissing him, keeping running her fingers through the long soft emerald locks. He let her, although it was obvious he was tired. She continued to kiss him until Claude interrupted, his soft chuckle catching her attention.

“Still a bit nervous, Beautiful?” he asked, coming up to place his hands on her shoulders. Byleth gave him a guilty frown. 

“I do feel a bit better. Now it’s just the weight of what I’m about to do.” 

Claude kissed her cheek. “You know I understand you. So does Dima. We will both be next to you the entire time and always available to you when you need our help.”

“You will also have me and of course Seteth as constant counsel.” Linhardt said. “I’m sure Felix will be there anytime you need to punch something and Sylvain anytime you need to be fucked into heavenly bliss.”

Byleth smiled. They were right. She had more support than probably anyone ever going into this position. She was very lucky. 

Claude held out his hand. “It’s time.”

Byleth nodded and placed hers in his. It really was time. Time to officially become the position she had been doing for months now. Time to truly rebuild Fodlan.

\---

Byleth walked into her room and took a breath for what felt like the first time that day. She was not at all surprised to see her lazy scholar asleep on the couch. She knew he had escaped the ceremony festivities early. Byleth smiled and moved over to him, reaching out to push the hair from his face. She wondered if he had not shown up would she have gone through with it. Something happened while they made love in the Goddess tower that truly pushed her to become the archbishop. Byleth could not explain what it was but it made her feel like she could do this. But having him there, having all five of them together to support her gave her so much strength. 

Byleth kissed Linhardt’s cheek then turned to move. He reached out and pulled her to lay against him. 

“Are you finished?” he asked groggily. 

Byleth chuckled. “For today my love.”

Linhardt nuzzled into her neck, placing gentle kisses. “So I can have you again?”

“Mmmmm, yes.”

She felt Linhardt grin against her flesh. His mouth continued to kiss her neck as his fingers pressed against her clit. Byleth arched back, moaning happily, ignoring the sound of someone coming into the room.

“Oh, it looks like you beat me. That’s a surprise for you Lin” Claude teased. 

“Come join us” Linhardt said while he pulled down Byleth’s sleeve so he could kiss her breast. 

“Mmm yes my husband, please” Byleth purred.

Claude flashed her one of his amazing grins which immediately added to the heat already building in her core from Linhardt. He pulled her remaining sleeve down and sucked on her other breast. Claude dipped his fingers into her core and started working her. Byleth’s mind went blank. Yes, this is what she needed after the stress of this day. 

“Please, I am tired and I want you both. Do not tease me for too long” Byleth begged.

“I love when you cut to the chase” Linhardt said a he pulled her to straddle him. She eagerly freed his cock and lowered down on it. It bottomed out in her and she gasped. 

Byleth moved along his cock, grinding slowly while he continued to suck on her nipples. She gasped again, when two oiled fingers teased her ass then slowly pressed in. Claude was behind her, ready to join in. He slipped in a third for a moment, then replaced his digits with his thick cock. Byleth moaned loudly. Claude kissed her shoulder.

“I love that it doesn’t take much for me to get your ass ready anymore” he said with a groan as he thrusted. 

Byleth arched back so Claude could kiss her. Linhardt pushed up and into her, letting her enjoy the ride as they did all the work. She moaned loudly, already eager to climax. Claude began to thrust faster, recognizing her desire for heightened bliss. Linhardt sucked harder, his own cock throbbing with want for release. Byleth cried out, waves of pleasure washing over her. So damn good she thought as her two partners followed after her. Their beautiful moans brought a smile to her face. 

Claude pulled out and made his way to the bath. Byleth heard the water running as Linhardt kissed her lips again. 

“I should have said this earlier but I’m here for you for a while now” Linhardt said. “Dimitri actually requested my return. He said he wished to discuss the Empire’s nobility with me. In the meantime I plan to ask the new archbishop if she’d like a permanent scholar as a member of her new staff.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him again. “She’d be a fool to say no.”

“I think so too.”

Byleth laughed. She bent back down to continue the slow lazy kissing she was so fond of with him. They kept going until Claude announced that her bath was ready. 

She was about to hop in the tub when Sylvain and Felix entered. The swordsman noticed her half undressed state and pulled her to him. His lips found hers immediately and she felt her core pulse with more want. Sylvain pulled Felix away to take his own turn with her mouth. Byleth moaned happily.

“Baby girl, I don’t think all six of us will fit in your bed this evening” Sylvain said.

Byleth glanced back and realized he was right. It already wasn’t very comfortable with five. She hummed in thought. 

“Do you...need us tonight? I know you’ve had a rough day…” Sylvain said, obviously something on his mind. 

“Actually I had a good day” she said, giving him a quick kiss. “Go and spend the night with Fe. I’m honestly exhausted. Claude just drew me a bath anyway.”

Sylvain smiled. She had guessed right. The two had yet to spend a night alone since they all got engaged. Byleth was sure they needed it.

“Will you come to us right away in the morning?” Felix asked, his fingertips gliding along her bare arm. 

Byleth smiled. “Of course. If you ask nicely.”

Felix narrowed his eyes for a moment before they darkened. He reached out and pulled her against him. A hand cupped one of her breasts while his mouth teased her neck. “Baby…” he said low and husky. “Will you please let me fuck you so hard you forget your own name right away in the morning?”

Byleth shivered and tried to hold back a moan. Goddess she wanted him now. Instead she pushed down her desire and kissed him hard. “Yes baby.”

Felix kissed her again then backed away so Sylvain could. They bade her goodnight and left for the room next to hers. It was now an extra room for her partners. 

Byleth looked at the couch and noticed that Linhardt was already sleeping again. She smiled. Claude’s hands moved behind her, helping her to get out of the dress. 

“My love, can you send Dimitri in to join me if he arrives before I get out?” Claude nodded. “Oh also can you have him move Linhardt to the bed?” This time Claude chuckled.

Byleth moaned when her body relaxed in the hot water. She had made it through this day and all five of her partners were with her. Everything was perfect right now. Even though she knew her new position would be hard, as well as keeping five relationships going, in this moment she had faith she could do it. 

Just as Byleth finished cleansing, her King walked in. Dimitri’s ice blue eye trailed along her naked wet form. 

“Claude said you wished me to join you. Is it too late?” Byleth shook her head then watched the beautiful blonde undress.

“Linhardt told me you’re the reason he was back in time for my anointing.”

Dimitri walked into the water and settled down with her. “I requested his presence. I knew it was important for him to be in on our upcoming discussion about what this new Fodlan should look like.”

“You know he cares nothing for politics and is against the nobility system.”

“I know. That’s why we need him. Many people believed in Edelgard’s dream of destroying the church and nobility system. To keep it from happening again it is good to have those who oppose or at least recognize the need for change on the council. I do not wish to return to war.”

Byleth smiled then crawled into Dimitri’s lap so she could feel his warm skin. “You will be an amazing king. Fodlan is lucky to have you.”

Dimitri smiled and ran a hand along her back. “And you will be a fantastic archbishop and queen. Byleth this isn’t all on us. We must hear everyone’s needs.”

“I agree.” She kissed him. “Was there another reason you asked Linhardt back here?”

Dimitri stroked her cheek. “Of course there is Beloved. I knew you needed him before you took the archbishop position. I’m sure deep in his heart Linhardt meant to be here but he has a bad habit of losing track of time. I was afraid he wouldn’t make it on time without some prompting.”

Byleth smiled. “You are so perfect. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I’d challenge you that I am more eager to marry you.”

Byleth laughed then kissed him hard. “I will not fight you but I want nothing more than for you to be inside of me. Take care of me my King” she whispered in his ear. Dimitri picked her up and pushed his cock inside of her. 

“Always my Beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post, holidays and all, plus I'm working on my other story, Blinded by the Lights, and an original piece. 
> 
> Next up is Byleth and Dimitri's wedding. I wasn't going to write a chapter for each wedding but I can't seem to stop myself. Also I have not wrapped up any one of the partner's stories yet. More to come!!!


	54. The Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dimitri and Byleth's wedding!!! These two together just do so many wonderful things for my heart.
> 
> Enjoy!

Byleth was thrilled that the excitement, nervousness and pure elation she was feeling matched the day she married Claude. She had been a bit concerned that maybe doing this once before would take away from the intense emotions she felt a few months ago. Thankfully, it did not. This time she was able to wear a more traditional wedding gown. Cream colored silk clung to her body, even her stomach which was only just starting to show her pregnancy. She was grateful this gown still fit, even though it was only altered two days ago. The corset top allowed for no other straps, but beautiful pieces of cream silk draped on her arms, leaving her shoulders and chest bare. The dress was more of a Faerghus traditional ballgown, slim at the top and heavy on the bottom. At first Byleth wasn’t sure she’d be able to move in it but she managed after some practice. 

Annette and Mercedes had curled her hair into long wavy ringlets that hung to her lower back. They braided some back away from her face, creating a sort of shelf for her crown to sit on. After speaking with her partners she decided not to wear any of her other engagement pieces. This was for her and Dimitri only. It also was for Fodlan. They were about to get a queen. Although already married to Claude she was just an Almyran princess at the moment and held very little responsibility. She did have an Almyran handmaid of sorts who mostly educated her an hour or so a day on the Almryan language and some of her future duties. The woman also doubled as her midwife, checking on Byleth’s health and the baby’s. 

This...this was different. Another leadership role she wasn’t sure she could handle. But she loved the people of Fodlan. Most of all she loved their King. She fought a war for them, she could also try to lead them. 

Byleth glanced at herself in the full sized mirror. She looked odd in the massive gown she thought. But pretty if someone so hard edged and war torn could look pretty. She really did not feel like herself, but the sheer level of love she had for Dimitri pushed away any negative feelings. She could look this way for him. 

A knock echoed in the room and the handsome face of her husband peered around the door. Claude’s eyes went wide when he saw her. He closed the door and moved quickly towards her. 

“Beautiful, you are truly living up to the name I’ve given you” Claude said, kissing her cheek. “In fact I’m hoping your new husband will let me have you in this dress after he does.”

Byleth smiled then took the opportunity to examine Claude. For once, since he reclaimed his Almyran lineage, he was not wearing a single piece of Almyran inspired clothing. Instead he looked ever the part of Claude von Riegan, head of House Riegan. Sporting a golden colored lord outfit he almost looked like he was the king of Fodlan. Although technically true once he married Dimitri, Claude was not taking any claim to Fodlan. He and Dimitri’s marriage would be well established in both countries as a non-powered spouse. Meaning Claude could not give order in Fodlan and Dimitri could not do so in Almyra. Byleth’s role as Queen in Almyra would also be similar, but she would have more of a political say. She didn’t quite understand what that meant yet, but in a way it was the same in Fodlan. Both Dimitri and Claude were the ultimate authority. Dimitri ruled Fodlan, Claude ruled Almrya and Byleth ruled the Church of Serios. They each had their own people to lead. 

“You look incredibly handsome” Byleth said, reaching out to run her fingers across the soft fabric on the top of his shirt. “Are you nervous about your wedding?”

Claude smiled. “Hardly. I can’t wait for this to be official but I’d be lying if I wasn’t concerned about taking Dimitri to Almyra to marry him there. I think we were lucky when you and I married. You only helped the Church at the time. Dimitri is the King of Almyra’s greatest enemy.”

“Do you think he should be fearful?”

“No. If anything I think my people will fear him. Almyrans respect a powerful person especially if he looks like Dimitri. I mean the man practically towers over me and I am the future ruler.” Byleth smiled. “And you my dear they also fear.”

“Me? Why?”

“They have heard stories of the powerful green haired woman who led Faerghus to victory. Plus I made sure people could watch you train while you were there. Rumors spread quickly” he winked.

Byleth laughed. Claude leaned forward and kissed her. “Are you ready to get a second husband?”

“Very much.”

“Then let’s go my dear. If we don’t hurry Dimitri’s poor tormented brain will think we’ve changed our minds and pass out from fear.”

“Oh Goddess, that’s probably true.”

Claude chuckled and guided Byleth to the double doors of the chapel entrance within Fhirdiad’s castle. The music began to play and the doors opened. Byleth had no idea what the space looked like. She was sure the decorations were stunning but there was no way they compared to the beautiful man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Byleth couldn’t help but stare at him as Claude guided her down the aisle. Dimitri was handsome in his Faerghus blue lord’s outfit, which included his crown. His face was pale and he appeared as though he might pass out. Claude was right, the poor King’s mind was plaguing him with the possibility that they wouldn’t marry him. Byleth tried to give him a reassuring smile but she couldn’t tell if it was working. 

They stopped at the bottom of the small staircase. It took Dimitri a moment to remember that he was supposed to walk down the steps and receive Byleth from Claude. His hands reached out and took Byleth’s. She could feel him trembling. She gripped his hands and tried to calm him. Claude must have noticed how nervous Dimitri was because he pulled the king’s jaw to him and gave him a hard kiss. Dimitri’s eye went wide. Relief swept across his features when Claude winked at him and motioned them both up the staircase. Byleth noticed the trembling stopped and Dimitri became more confident in his movements. Claude was amazing. He calmed Dimitri down better than she could in the moment. Byleth was happy that after her and Dimitri’s ceremony they would have a private one for Claude and Dimitri. 

-  
Hours later, Byleth was grateful when the party ended and she could get her high heels off. She really wanted to take the dress off too but her new husband’s hands were already on it. Claude told them to have some fun by themselves first, then he’d steal Dimitri while Byleth bathed. 

Dimitri was like a child eager to play with a new toy. His big hands moved along her dress as his mouth traversed her neck, collarbone and the tops of her breasts. Byleth was almost concerned that at any moment he would rip the dress off, keen to play with everything underneath. His kisses were heated and passionate, his touches so enthusiastic Byleth could barely respond with any of her own. 

“Dima why are you so determined to have me right away? We have the rest of our lives now.”

Dimitri stopped for a moment and looked up at her. He began a slow ascent up her throat until he reached her mouth. With every kiss he was making her more like him, eager. He stopped shy of actually pressing his lips to hers, cupping her jaw in one of his hands and getting her to look at him. 

“Beloved, I will always be anxious to have you. For every moment we are connected I know this is not all some cruel dream. I know that you are mine and I am yours.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide. Even after all this time he was worried that none of this was real, none of her or Claude’s affections were true. He still felt unworthy of their love. The shock of it all caused her chest to tighten. Somewhere in the depths of his mind was still a dark place where that lonely boy resides trying to run from the beast threatening to consume him. Byleth placed both her hands on the sides of his face. 

“Listen to me Dimitri. This is real. I will always love you. Claude will always love you. We aren’t some dream you’re mind made up. It kills me that I cannot always be next to you but it is important to me that one day you really accept my words. That you really accept my love.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to look surprised. “I apologize Beloved” he said resting his forehead against hers. “I did not realize how much I project my inner demons to you. I am sorry if you think I have not accepted your love.” Dimitri linked his hand with Byleth’s, guided her to the bed, then pulled her onto his lap. “It is hard for me to feel truly happy but today…” A bright beautiful smile spread over his face. “Today I am. I do not care if this is a dream. What I feel is real. My body wants to burst with happiness. It is why I am so eager to have you. I feel I might explode otherwise.” 

Dimitri checked her face for understanding and observed the same amazingly beautiful smile he saw earlier at the altar. Goddess she was too good to be true. This woman on his lap, exuded nothing but deep love for him, a beast. He gently stroked her face then let his hand fall down along her neck, chest, stomach and legs, until he got to the hem of her dress. He moved his hand underneath it and glided it along the smooth skin of her legs. Dimitri got to her core and felt how wet her underwear was. It made him groan that she was already like this for him. This wasn’t her crest, this was her desire for him. Dimitri pushed in two fingers and groaned again. She was deliciously wet and warm, her walls throbbing around his digits. He wanted to fuck her right away but he also just wanted to worship her. He also wanted her to wear this dress as long as possible. It was for him, even if deep down he knew she was a bit uncomfortable in such a big dress, Byleth did it for him. That meant so much to him. Dimitri latched onto her throat, feeling it vibrate against his mouth as her moaning grew louder when he picked up the speed with which his fingers fucked her. Byleth’s nails scratched along his scalp as she gripped his hair. Her body arched more, her ass rubbing along his hard cock as she wiggled. The way she held him, the way she responded to him, the way her mouth kept moaning his name, fuck it drove him mad. Byleth squeezed his fingers, her cries of pleasure filled the room and her body became pliant. 

Dimitri pulled his hand back and licked her slick from it, savoring what he could taste of her. As she recovered, he loosened the corset strings of her top just enough to pull one of her breasts free. He flicked his tongue along the hard nub, getting her to whimper ever so softly. He took the nub into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to gasp as his teeth sunk into the flesh. 

“Mmm Dima let me move for a moment” Byleth requested. 

Dimitri slackened his grip on her and reluctantly watched her climb out of his lap. She pulled him up to stand then began undoing his trousers. He almost asked her what she wanted but then she got on her knees before him and began to stroke his cock, her tongue running along his scrotum. He moaned loudly, not quite expecting the sudden pleasure. Dimitri watched her work below him. If Byleth wasn’t pleasing his dick, he’d think she was sitting for a portrait. Her gown flared around her, the crown catching the fire light in the room, her makeup and hair still perfect. Those green eyes kept looking up at him, observing his responses to her actions. Goddess did she look incredible like this, with his cock in her mouth. His beautiful, ethereal, fucking sexy wife. 

Byleth started to hum along his length and he lost it. This was just too perfect. The way her throat felt clenching his cock was superb. The fact that she did all of this just for his pleasure was too much. 

Dimitri watched her lick the excess cum for her lips and he almost lost control. He reached down and helped her to stand then pushed her carefully to lay on the bed. He almost ripped her underwear off but managed to keep them intact. The second Dimitri pushed his cock inside of Byleth, his whole world became alive with pleasure and meaning. She really had no idea what being connected to her did to him. It felt like her cunt was made for his dick. It always wrapped around him so perfectly. He gave a thrust and she circled her legs around his hips. Dimitri felt her walls shift slightly with her movement and he moaned. He took a deep breath, looked at the woman wrapped around him and smiled. Byleth caught his smile and reached her hands up, pulling him down to her delicious mouth. Dimitri began to thrust hard, feeling every bit of her walls as he moved. Their mouths kept meeting in heated passion, as Byleth held him against her. Perfect...so perfect. Dimitri could never tire of this woman. 

Byleth pulled her mouth away to moan loudly. She began chanting his name as he picked up his pace, eager to push her over the edge. She screamed out her pleasure clamping down on him so hard he couldn’t stop his own orgasm. Spurts of his cum filled her insides as his moans matched hers. Dimitri felt his arms shake with the shock of how damn good this felt. 

He let his head rest in the crock of her neck as he caught his breath, he could still feel her walls pulsing ever so slightly as she came down. Byleth’s breath was heavy against his shoulder. He did his best not to let his body weight crush her. 

“Mmm Dima” she said in that soft voice that drove him crazy. “My husband…” 

Dimitri’s heart sped up when she said those words. He leaned onto one of his elbows so he could see her face. Byleth was flushed but happy. Her eyes glowed with an unexplainable light that looked like heaven itself. 

“Beloved...my beautiful wife” he said gently stroking her cheek. “I have one request of you and I doubt I will ever ask another one for the rest of my life.” 

Byleth shifted back onto her elbows. “What is it my love?”

Dimitri bit his lip as if what he was about to ask was beyond her abilities. Byleth felt a smile threaten her lips but she wanted to hear him before letting it come to fruition. Dimitri moved to sit up then pulled her along with. He shifted behind her and started to undo the bindings of her corset. Byleth let him undress her, waiting for him to say what he needed to. He took off his own clothes then moved between her legs. He kissed her lips then wrapped his hands around her sides. He gently kissed her stomach a few times before looking up at her.

“I know that I’ve said this before but I feel the need to say it again.” A beautiful soft smile crossed his lips. “I am so happy for you and Claude.” He lightly stroked her stomach. “I can not wait to meet this child that my two lovers have made together. I can only imagine how beautiful it will be. I promise to love that child as if it were my own.”

“Dima” Byleth said softly, reaching out to push a strand of golden hair from his face. “Claude and I already know that. You have so much love to give. I’m sure the child will see you like a second father.”

Dimitri smiled again. “I hope that is true but that also makes me feel selfish for what I am about to ask you.” He kissed her stomach again then shifted up to lay next to her. “Byleth, please have your next child with me. I cannot wait much longer to have a child with you, one that is yours and mine. I am not asking to solidify our marriage or for any political reasons. I just want to have a child with you.” He swallowed. “Please.”

Byleth smiled and kissed him hard. “I want that to. I would love for my second child to be with you.”

Dimitri examined her face. “Are you certain? Did you plan to try with someone else first?”

Byleth laughed softly. “No my dear. It was always you. Honestly I thought you would have my first child but Claude breezed back into my life like a tornado. We both wanted to try for a baby right away. I...I know I should have discussed it with you first but everything happened so fast. I…”

Dimitri kissed her, stopping her speech. “Beloved, I was never mad at you. I told you before I understood. I gave you my word that you could do whatever you needed to help Claude. Just hearing that you originally thought of me...does so many wonderful things to my heart.”

Byleth sometimes struggled to accept that there was someone in the world that had a soul as beautiful as Dimitri’s. And that same man was once so heavily shrouded in darkness that no one could get through to him. But...was that true exactly? She brushed the thought aside and cupped his chin in her hand.

“Dimitri, please have my next child. I cannot wait to have a baby with you.”

Dimitri smiled then kissed her. His kisses quickly became heated as his hands traveled the length of her body. “Again Beloved. I want you again.”

Byleth chuckled. “What about Claude? Will you have anything left for him?”

Dimitri pulled her to straddle him and guided her hips, so her core took him in. They both moaned at being reconnected. Dimitri began thrusting up into her. Byleth tried to move her hips to match him but was finding it difficult. 

“I will have plenty...left...for my husband” he said after a particularly deep thrust. “I am sure...it will not take...much for him to...rouse me. He is...unbelievably...stunning.”

Byleth hummed in agreement then let her mind focus on the stunning man under her now. He was officially hers. Forever. She felt tears sting at her eyes but she held them back. Now was not the time for tears. For now on she would make sure every moment spent with this man would only be filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously these two are so cute. I wasn't planning on this chapter just being their wedding and I had planned to put Claude in the action but after I finished their love making scene I just couldn't. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll have another scene with our three royals together :) 
> 
> Next up is another wedding but not one that Byleth is in. She will finally understand what it's like to be on the other side of her partners relationship with her. Also there will of course be some broody swordsman moments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!!!


	55. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Mercedes are preparing for their big day. Mercedes has two requests for Byleth.

Mercedes' sweet smile always warmed Byleth’s heart. She was currently busying herself setting up little cakes on a tray that she had baked for her and Byleth’s tea time. The archbishop brought the tea and Mercedes brought the sweets. The two women had been trying to have tea at least once a week when her and Sylvain were at the monastery. The betrothed couple spent quite a bit of time at Garreg Mach since Byleth and Sylvain got engaged. 

Byleth offered Mercedes a position at the church. She was to be a priest that was in charge of acclimating new members and run the church’s bakery. Mercedes was so surprised and thrilled to have a reason to spend as much time as possible at the place she felt most at home. So far she’d spent little time in Gautier territory even though Sylvain was given his own estate once he got engaged. It was to be his and Mercedes until his father passed away and Sylvain would claim the main house. Slowly, the two were making changes to the building that they would have to spend more time in for the future, but right now they stayed with Byleth at Garegg Mach. 

The two women had become extremely close since being engaged to the same man. Not that they weren’t close before but now that the war was over and Mercedes was employed by Byleth, they had more reason to chat. The priest also tried to do Byleth’s hair and makeup everyday the archbishop had time. 

Mercedes love, Annette, had spent the last month back in Dominic territory. About a week ago she agreed to marry Ashe, who was given control over House Rowe’s territory by Dimitri and Byleth. Ashe and Annette had spoken about the political benefits to marrying and how they were both very fond of each other. It was also important that they could keep their other relationships, Annette with Mercedes and Ashe with Dedue. When Byleth found out their plan she was thrilled. More of her students discovered ways to uphold their noble and political obligations but keep their relationships. It was what she had hoped for. 

Mercedes fidgeted with her hands, while they waited for the tea to finish steeping. Byleth thought this was odd since Mercedes was rarely nervous about anything. 

“Mercedes is something wrong?” 

“Oh! Um no nothing is wrong... There is just something I wish to ask you. Well it’s two things and Sylvain and I both want them.”

“I do not mean to be rude but why are you the one asking me? Why not Sylvain?”

Mercedes smiled. “Because I wanted to. I want at least the second request to come from me so you understand that it’s something I want, not just Sylvain.” 

Byleth hummed in understanding then poured their tea. Mercedes added some honey to her Bergamot then stirred it.

“I love that you and Sylvain have the same favorite tea” Mercedes commented. “You two are just so in sync with each other.”

Byleth frowned. Of all her partners she was pretty sure only one could be classified as “in sync” with her and that was Felix, primarily when they were in the training grounds or fighting in a battle. She was going to fix Mercedes’ thought but decided against it.

“I am...jealous of the bond you two have. It is beautiful and wonderful and I know I will never have as much of his heart as you and Felix do. I am alright with that. After all, I have my own person that I love more than anything and I have her love in return. So first I wanted to say that I apologize if I ever seem jealous. I don’t mean to be. I truly understand your bond to the best that I can.”

“I am jealous of you too” Byleth said when Mercedes paused in her speech to stir her tea and blow on it. Mercedes looked surprised. “You get to spend most of your time with a man I love so much it hurts whenever we are parted. I wish I could wake up everyday next to Sylvain and see his warm brown eyes and that wonderful smile.” Byleth smiled at the woman. “And you should not down play your own bond with him. Mercedes, I think Sylvain has loved you for a while. He told me about how he was able to open up to you early in his time at the academy. The way he looks at you sometimes...mirrors the way he always looks at me and Felix. A few times in our lovemaking sessions when I saw you two together...I was jealous because it was clear that he felt something for you.”

Mercedes reached out and stroked Byleth’s face gently. “Thank you for telling me that. I hope that’s true. I hope the man I’m about to marry can and will love me. Let’s face it, once you see Sylvain’s big heart he is hard not to love.” Byleth smiled. “The same goes for you.” 

“And you Mercie. Your heart is just as big as Sylvain’s. You two will have a wonderful loving marriage.”

Mercedes smiled. “It is important to us that we do and that we keep a good relationship with you, Felix and Annette. Which brings me to what I want to ask of you. First, will you marry Sylvain and I? We know that Sylvain’s father wanted a specific priest to do it, but we’d be much happier if you did.”

Byleth smiled. “Yes of course I will marry you both. It would bring me so much joy!”

“Oh good. We weren’t sure if maybe...it would be hard for you to do with how much you love Sylvain.”

Byleth grabbed one of Mercedes’ hands. “That’s exactly why I will do it, because I love you both so very much.” 

“Oh thank you! Sylvain will be overjoyed.” Mercedes took a sip of her tea. “As for the other request. Sylvain and I were talking about our other partners. We want this to feel more like a marriage between the five of us instead of Sylvain and I. We aren’t asking for any vows of love or physical commitment, just understanding. We thought maybe it would be nice for the five of us to spend an evening together to bond more...emotionally and physically.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” Byleth said.

Mercedes smiled. “We knew you’d agree but as for Felix...He hasn’t quite been himself around me since I got engaged to Sylvain. I am worried he won’t agree. I want him to realize I care for him too and I will not get in the way of his feelings for Sylvain. Could you...could you talk to him about this? I’m sorry to ask this but you have a way with Felix that Sylvain admits he can’t even replicate. If he is against it I understand, no need to force him, but you are good at explaining things. Maybe he will listen to you better then us.”

Byleth bit her lip, trying to think back on any interactions she witnessed between Felix and Mercedes. Not many came to mind. “Of course I’ll talk to him. I’m sure he will understand that this is a good idea. And Annette, is she on board?”

“Yes. She is looking forward to being with the three of you again. She so adores you, Byleth.”

Byleth blushed a bit at this comment. She still blushed whenever someone said something complimentary or emotional about her. Maybe it was the pregnancy.   
“Are either of you bothered by the fact that I am pregnant? I am starting to show a bit so I do not wish to dampen the mood.” 

“Not at all! We think it’s beautiful. I hope you will let me be one of your midwives during delivery. I’m actually good at delivering children. I’ve done it several times before!”

Byleth smiled. “That would be amazing if you don’t mind the trip to Almyra.”

“Oh! Of course you would have the baby there. I think it should be fine.”

Byleth finished her tea and cake then stood up and kissed Mercedes’ cheek. “This tea time was perfect. Thank you. Now I must go to a meeting then find my broody swordsman.” 

Mercedes stood up and hugged her. “Thank you so much Byleth.”

-  
Two hours later Byleth walked into her room to the heated moans of pleasure from her swordsman. Felix was on the couch, his head tilted back, eyes closed and one hand laced in beautiful red hair. Sylvain was on his knees, sucking on Felix’s thick cock. Wow...Byleth thought as she watched Felix completely at the mercy of Sylvain’s mouth. She almost joined in, but decided she was a bit tired and didn’t want to interrupt. She settled on the chair across from them, her presence briefly noticed by Felix who opened an eye to observe her. He reached a hand out for her to join but she smiled and shook her head. His face almost looked pained but Sylvain had deep throated him and his head fell back again, moaning loudly. It didn’t take Felix long to crumble. Sylvain swallowed the swordsman’s cum then licked his lips and stood up. The heir of House Gautier was in a garnet colored tunic and black pants. He glanced at Byleth and grinned. Sylvain leaned down and captured her lips briefly, letting Byleth taste Felix.

“How was your tea time with Mercedes?” Sylvain asked, desire reflecting in his eyes. 

“It was good. We had a nice discussion. I’ve agreed to both of her requests.”

Sylvain gave her a bright smile. “You’re amazing baby girl. Thank you.”

“In fact I’d like to handle the other one right now since you’ve mildly wrecked him. He might be more agreeable.”

Sylvain’s smile turned to a mischievous smirk. “I have a meeting to get to anyway. I just couldn’t resist a taste before I left. He is all yours now.”

Sylvain kissed her again then did the same to Felix before he left. Byleth wondered if the redhead was hard as he went off to his meeting. Sylvain, ever the selfless lover. 

Byleth glanced at Felix. Like Sylvain he was mostly clothed, but his pants were still open, cock out as the size slowly deflated from his climax. His eyes were heavy lidded but on her. Byleth moved over to him and stole a kiss.

“Want to bathe with me?” she asked, pulling his hair free from it’s tie. It was so long, down past his shoulders. Every time she saw it she couldn’t help but want to touch. Felix nodded slightly. Byleth grinned then moved to prepare the bath. 

A few minutes later, both clean, Byleth and Felix relaxed in the hot water. Felix was so calm, not a tense muscle in his body, settled in between her legs, his head back on her shoulder, eyes closed. His fingers lightly ran along her legs. It was rare for him to be so pliant, Byleth almost felt bad that she was about to ruin his peace. 

Byleth reached down and moved a hand along the definition of his abs. Her mouth kissed his neck and got a little moan out of him. 

“Fe there is something I want to talk to you about.” She felt the muscles on his back tighten slightly. “I know you don’t like to talk about Sylvain’s wedding but…”

Felix sighed then shifted to look at her, pulling his back away from her chest. “What do you want? Just spit it out. I’m not in the mood to play some wordy game with you.”

Byleth wasn’t sure if she was impressed with him cutting to the point or if he knew some sort of chat was coming. She placed a hand on his jaw and tried to pull him in for a kiss. Felix shifted back, not letting her.

“Please Byleth” he said softly.

Byleth frowned. He was struggling with this more than she realized. She attempted to pull her legs away from him so she could sit holding them to her chest but Felix stopped her. Instead he pulled to sit with her legs draped over his, her back to one side of the tub, one of his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“During our tea today Mercedes asked something of me…Well technically of us.” Felix watched her, no clear emotion in his eyes. “She and Sylvain thought it would be a good idea for the four of us and Annette, to spend a romantic evening together, bonding. They want this to be more like a marriage between the five of us instead of just them.”

Felix sighed and let his head fall back on the edge of the tub. She watched him, knowing it was better to wait for him to speak. 

“I don’t want to be married to four people. I just want you and Sylvain, to myself.” Felix shifted and got out of the water, grabbing a towel in the process. He glanced back at Byleth and noticed the dejected look on her face. He sighed. “I’ll do whatever Sylvain wants but I can’t pretend Mercedes or Annette is mine. My heart just isn’t that big. You must know how hard it was for me to give it you, let alone Sylvain as well.” 

He walked out of the room, leaving Byleth alone. She wasn’t really sure if she failed or succeeded in her task. Technically, he agreed but not because he wanted to. 

\--  
Byleth sat in Sylvain and Mercedes’ room in their house on Gautier territory. In two days they would be wed and they decided this night was best for the five of them to come together. They enjoyed a meal together, where Felix was mostly quiet, and now they were in the couples room, glasses of wine in hand. Felix sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames, and letting Byleth run her fingers through his beautiful hair. Sylvain watched his two lovers from a chair. Annette and Mercedes sat on the love seat, hands linked, chatting happily about a memory from when they were at school together in Fhirdiad. 

Sylvain grabbed the bottle of wine and sat down next to Felix. He pulled the empty glass from the swordsman's fingers and refilled it. Felix didn’t really acknowledge him, but he did take a sip from the refilled glass. Sylvain lightly brushed his lips against Felix’s before adding more wine to his and Byleth’s glasses. 

The room became quiet for a bit before Annette and Mercedes decided to join them on the floor. Annette sat in front of Felix and reached her hands out to touch his hair. He let her run her small fingers through it. Annette started to hum a tune and Byleth felt Felix relax at the sound. For some reason the second Annette would sing or hum, Felix relaxed. The small redhead had some sort of power over Byleth’s swordsman. 

Sylvain and Byleth watched in fascination as Annette continued to hum and play with Felix’s hair. His eyes were shut, his body pliant. They shared a intrigued look then Sylvain smiled and pulled Byleth to him, capturing her lips in a soft slow kiss that took everything in Byleth’s power not to moan. She didn’t want to break Felix’s trance. Sylvain pulled Byleth to sit on one of his legs and then did the same to Mercedes so they were all tangled up together. Sylvain moved his big hands along the two women’s back soothingly, while Mercedes shifted forward to capture Byleth’s mouth. She sank in the soft kisses of the priest, again trying not to moan. As the two women kissed, Sylvain started undoing buttons and pulling down sleeves without interfering, his calloused hands moving across their soft skin. When he removed as much clothing as possible in this position, he took over Mercedes’ mouth, giving Byleth a moment to breathe. In that moment she heard a soft moan come from her swordsman. 

Annette was straddling Felix, her small body moving across his growing erection as her mouth connected with his. Felix’s arms shook slightly. For some reason he was trying not to completely give in by touching her. Instead they stayed behind him, supporting his weight as she grinded. Either way it did not stop the low sexy moans he let out. Annette soon started grinding harder, one of her hands on his jaw, the other laced into his hair. Felix was forced to wrap an arm around her to support them both. His hand shifted under her short dress and rested on the silky fabric of her underwear, pushing her hips tighter against his dick. 

Byleth was pulled back into the two people next to her, when they both suddenly latched onto her breasts. She hadn’t even realized Sylvain managed to expose her entire chest. Byleth moaned as they both licked, kneaded and sucked her flesh. Her nipples were already more sensitive than normal because of her pregnancy and they way these two were sucking on them hurt but felt absolutely amazing. 

Byleth’s core was suddenly stimulated by two sets of fingers. Sylvain pushed two inside of her, while Mercedes rubbed her clit with her underwear still between the priest’s fingers and the hard little nub. Sylvain’s mouth moved to her throat, while Mercedes kept sucking hard on her nipples. Byleth could feel Mercedes’ wet underwear against her leg as well as Sylvain’s hard cock along her other leg. Goddess this felt good. Byleth did not have any type of sexual encounters today, too busy entertaining the Faerghus nobility in Gautier to get a moment for release. It was no surprise that these two had her climaxing with their touch. 

Byleth opened her eyes, which had closed for a bit after her orgasm, to see a shirtless Felix. It wasn’t Annette that had removed it but Mercedes. She was behind him, her breasts pressed against his bare back, reaching around him to pull down the straps of Annette’s dress. She pinched the smaller woman’s nipples a few times before pushing Felix in them. Felix groaned for a moment, still trying to resist the two women but his incredibly hard cock gave him away. Annette reached behind and wrapped her hand around his package. Felix gasped then finally gave in and latched onto one of Annette’s breasts. 

Sylvain guided Byleth to the love seat after they completely stripped of their clothing. He turned her around then moved her to sit on his lap, making sure his cock pushed into her folds when she lowered down. Byleth moaned as he thrusted up into her a few times before settling her hips down to rest on him. He was so incredibly deep. One of Sylvain’s hands rested on her inner thigh, his long fingers occasionally reaching out to flick her clit, his other hand on her left breast, pinching the nipple as he massaged her flesh. She could feel his breath of her shoulder, occasionally pressing gentle kisses on the skin closest to him. He slowly shifted his hips so she could feel his hard length inside of her. Byleth moved slowly, realizing that this position allowed them to watch Felix but also have their own bit of pleasure. She was certain this was Sylvain’s plan. 

The girls had Felix naked now. Annette was moving her slick sex along his hard length, while Mercedes was rolling his testicals around in her hand. Felix was moaning against Annette’s breast. It didn’t take much more teasing from the girls to spring Felix into action. Annette was under him suddenly, his cock pressing into her folds. The redhead gasped as the swordsman started pounding her roughly. Felix’s plan to fuck quickly failed when Mercedes grabbed one of his hips and pushed two oiled fingers into his ass. Felix gasped, his pace faltering. 

Byleth watched in awe as Mercedes fucked Felix’s ass with her fingers. Her swordsman tried so hard to continue fucking Annette. He was relatively successful but his normal brutal pace was unobtainable. Felix was moaning, slightly higher pitched than normal. It wasn’t close to the level of whining he did when Sylvain fucked him but it was still desperate sounding. 

Byleth felt pings of jealousy, watching two women touch her swordsman. She tried to push it out and focus on the beautiful expression of his face. The whole point of this venture was to bond. 

Felix moved a hand under Annette’s ass to change the angle. The redhead’s loud moans indicated that she was about to climax. The second she did Felix pulled out, turned around and pushed Mercedes to the floor. His cock thrust into her and started fucking her at a brutal pace. The priest’s moans were loud, her legs wrapped around his hips. She laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to kiss. Felix moaned loudly, his lips trying to consume hers.

Sylvain started thrusting up into Byleth. Apparently, he was either incredibly turned on or also jealous and needed to distract himself. He pulled her to sit on her knees and started thrusting hard into her, almost Felix level. Byleth whined just as Mercedes screamed and Felix moaned loudly. Sylvain fucked her a few more seconds before he released inside of her. Sylvain collapsed next to her on the couch, pulling her against his back. 

Annette was suddenly on the floor in front of Byleth. She moved the archbishop’s legs apart, then started licking up the mixed of Byleth and Sylvain. Byleth whimpered a bit at first, but then started moaning as Annette pressed to fingers on her clit and rubbed circles. Mercedes and Sylvain were back of her breasts again. Both sucking slow on her nipples. Byleth moaned loudly. Annette was really good at this, which wasn’t surprising. Sylvain shifted Byleth to her side so he could push a finger into her ass, while Annette worked. The mix of sensations flushed across her body in a wave of heat. Byleth cried out in bliss, then immediately started to whimper as Annette kept licking.

“Byleth you always taste so amazing right after you climax” Annette said with a little blush on her face. 

Mercedes knelt down next to her and Annette let her taste Byleth as well. Byleth whimpered again then softly moaned as her sensitivity finally shifted back to pleasure. Mercedes pulled back and licked her lips.

“You really do taste amazing Byleth. I hope you’ll continue to let Annette and I taste you from time to time” Mercedes said.

Byleth smiled and gave a weak nod. 

Byleth noticed Felix’s eyes on her, blown with desire. He was leaning against the chair, his head is his hands, his stomach rising and falling. After a few moments she crawled off the couch and over to him. She tucked a hand under his jaw and tilted it up. She examined his eyes, trying to figure out how he was feeling. She gave him a small smile which he returned. Byleth straddled him then lowered down on his still hard cock. Felix gasped but grabbed her ass and encouraged her to rock along his cock. They grinded slowly, just wanting to be connected. 

A few moments later Sylvain, Annette and Mercedes made their way to the bed. It was Sylvain’s turn for the two girls to play with him. 

Byleth and Felix focused on each other, blocking out the moans coming from the bed. They continued their slow assault on each other, savoring the feeling of being connected. Their kisses were slow but deep and passionate. She had no idea how long they did this, until Sylvain was suddenly behind her, pushing two oiled fingers into her. Byleth gasped out, not expecting someone else to join them. She shifted back into Sylvain as he moved forward and found Felix’s lips. Byleth latched onto Felix’s neck, sucking lightly, letting Sylvain access their swordsman. The three stayed together like this for a minute before Sylvain pulled away.

“Come join us on the bed. I have something I want to try” Sylvain said.

Byleth grabbed Felix’s hand to make sure he would follow them. He did without a fight. 

Annette was laying on the left side and Mercedes on the right, both waiting patiently for the other three. Sylvain motioned for Felix to lay in the middle. He bent down between the swordsman’s leg and sucked his cock a bit. While he lubricated the Felix’s cock with his salvia, Mercedes was pushing two oiled fingers into Byleth’s ass. When they were both satisfied with their prep, Sylvain helped Byleth lower her ass onto Felix’s cock. The swordsman pushed up to meet her. His thick cock slid into her ass, making her gasp out. Felix gave a few test thrusts while Byleth figured out her balance, trying not to be too overwhelmed by the intense feeling in her ass. 

Annette lay down to the right of Felix and Mercedes to his left. Mercedes shifted over a bit so she could play with Felix’s testicles. Sylvain bent down and began licking at Byleth. One of his hands moved to Mercedes core and the other Annette. He pushed his fingers into both women and rested his palms on their clits. He leaned forward to almost balance on Felix and Byleth, pushing his tongue deeper in Byleth and rubbing his nose along her clit. Felix started thrusting into Byleth again. 

A chorus of moans started on the bed, everyone but Sylvain who was once again focusing on others instead of himself. Byleth was almost certain this was Sylvain trying to see if he could make the three women climax together, mostly under his administration. 

Byleth knew she wouldn’t last long with the way Felix was fucking her ass, and Sylvain was devouring her core. She crumbled after a minute, unable to to stop it. Felix stopped thrusting, giving her a moment. Instead of letting Felix continued to fuck her, she climbed off of him. Sylvain immediately took Felix’s cock is his mouth and started sucking. Felix reached down and managed to grab one of Annette and Mercedes’s breasts, pinching their nipples. Byleth moved behind Sylvain, laid down between his legs and started sucking on his big cock. Sylvain groaned along Felix, getting the swordsman to do the same. 

Annette’s musical cries sprang out a minute into their new positions, followed by Felix. Sylvain pulled Mercedes’ hips so he could add his tongue to his fingers. She cried out shortly after. Byleth pushed Sylvain to lay on his back so she could suck harder on him. He moaned loudly as she deep throated him, his fingers lacing into her hair. Felix leaned over Sylvain and started to kiss him passionately. Annette and Mercedes each took one of the redhead’s nipples and bit down. Sylvain whined loudly, his hips bucking up to push his cock deeper into Byleth’s mouth. She almost choked. Byleth grabbed Sylvain’s testicles and pulled lightly then began rolling them around. His cock throbbed and she tasted his seed a few seconds later.

The five of them lay on the bed, all touching in someway. Felix was curled up against Byleth’s back, an arm wrapped around her waist. Byleth was resting on Mercedes’ stomach, while Annette curled around the other side. Sylvain was laying behind the four of them, Mercedes head on his stomach, his head next to Felix, fingers moving through the swordsman’s hair. They stayed that way for awhile until Sylvain got up and began to run hot water into the tub. The girls followed after him, leaving Byleth with Felix.

She turned to face him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’m glad you did this with us. I know it made Sylvain happy.”

He returned her kiss then ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m happy he is happy, but Byleth I don’t think I do things like this anymore. I just want you and Sylvain for now on.”

Byleth smiled and stroked his cheek. She understood where he was coming from. It was hard to see the people you love with others. 

“I promise I won’t ever ask you to, again.”

Felix sighed then gave her a little smile. “If I change my mind in the heat of the moment I’ll you know.”

She grinned then kissed him. “Come on let’s go bathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sylvain's partners distract each other on his wedding night :) Get ready for more feels. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	56. The Other Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Byleth spend Sylvain and Mercedes' wedding night together.
> 
> For those of you who like this story please support my other one, Blinded by the Lights!!! It's a bit different in that Byleth will only end up with one person and it's more set in the 1990s but there's still smut snippets and angst! :)

Byleth gripped Felix’s hand tightly. They stood off to the side of the stage where Mercedes and Sylvain just got married. It took all of Byleth’s strength and focus to conduct the ceremony. Byleth had no idea how hard it would be to watch someone you love marry someone else. How did her partners do this? It didn’t help that she was the one standing in front of Fodlan nobility, binding their vows. She had no idea how she managed to get through the ceremony without messing up. Her eyes consistently shifted to Dimitri, who was sitting in the first pew on Sylvain’s side, and Felix who was standing a bit behind Sylvain filling in the role as best man. She had no idea where Linhardt was seated and Claude was currently back in Almyra. Annette was Mercedes’ maid of honor, making the five people who spent the other night together the only ones on the stage. 

Byleth was genuinely happy that these two ended up together. It really was one of the best scenarios possible for them, but for some reason she could not shake her jealousy. Maybe it was because she wasn’t married to Sylvain yet. Maybe it was because no matter what, Mercedes was Sylvain’s wife. She would be the mistress of the Gautier house when Sylvain took over. She would be the one giving Sylvain an heir. She would be the one buried next to him somewhere in Gautier land. 

Right now, instead of focusing on her own mixed feelings, Byleth was trying to soothe Felix. The death grip he had on her was almost painful. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, but there wasn’t much else she could do. They were in a public space and she was the archbishop and queen of Fodlan. Although many were familiar with her polyamoric ways, most people thought it was only between her, Dimitri and Claude. They had no idea about the other three loves of her life. Holding Felix’s hand wasn’t too scandalous but they were receiving some strange looks here and there. They both knew that they would need to emerge themselves into their political role for the rest of the evening while also trying to keep their feelings in check. It would be a long night...

-  
When the party ended, Byleth pulled Felix into her room. They had already agreed to spend the night together, just the two of them as a way to distract themselves from knowing that Sylvain would be with Mercedes all night, most likely trying to conceive a child. 

Byleth motioned for Felix to sit on the small loveseat with her. She really wanted to apologize to him again. Although her jealousy had dissipated somewhat over the course of the evening, the guilt she felt was still there. 

“Felix I’m sorry. I had no idea what...this felt like. Seeing someone you love get married.” She reached up and stroked his chiseled jaw. “I don’t know how I will ever make any of this up to you.”

Felix’s lips pressed against hers softly. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing? None of this is ideal for me but…” His hand moved up her thigh, feeling the two daggers resting in their hiding space. “You’re mine. Sylvain is mine. I somehow got both of you. It is hard not to be with you whenever I want and to share you.” His hand moved over the small baby bump. “But...one day I hope you will carry my child. When that day comes I will make the changes so I can always be with you.” He kissed her again then wiped the tears lightly falling down her cheek. 

“You want to have a child with me?” Byleth asked, surprised. Felix had never mentioned children before. 

“Yes. More then one if possible but I don’t expect that. I also understand if it never happens, but I hope it can.” Felix kissed her again, sinking into her soft lips. “I suppose I should tell you what I want, what my plan is when it’s finally my turn.”

“Your turn?” Byleth asked, confused.

“When we get married.” He pulled Byleth to sit sideways in his lap, her back resting against the arm of the couch. “I am going to give up my claim to the Fraldarius territory.”

“What?!” Byleth said in surprise. “But your family’s legacy…”

“It’s ok Byleth. I have already discussed this with my uncle and we came to an agreement. I will always be available to my family, to my people, but soon I will give up my right to rule. My uncle did a fine job running the territory in my absence. He has no children of his own so if anything happens to him I will return to rule. Or...if my children are old enough to take over. I still plan to do everything in my power to support Fodlan. But that life...is not me. I am lucky enough to have someone willing to rule in my stead. My uncle and I have been working closely together since the end of the war to make sure, when I leave, Fraldarius is in a good place. We’ve already made great strides as you’ve seen. I will keep my home in the outskirts of the city. My mother is going to move there and be the head of the house when I am not there.” Felix kissed her softly again then gripped both of her hands in his. “Byleth I...I hope you will honor my next request.” He hesitated a moment before continuing. “When I give my uncle full control, will you let me become a Knight for you? I want to be the head of your guard again. I want to always be able to protect you. I want to go wherever you go. Please.”

Byleth’s chest was so tight and warm. He asked this request as if there was even a small percentage that she might deny it. Everything he said just made her so happy. If Felix joined her guard, then she would almost always have him or Linhardt with her. She’d rarely be alone. 

“Felix...Everything you just said makes me so incredibly happy.” More tears were falling down her cheeks. Felix was softly smiling at her, trying to stop the flow of tears from ruining her dress with his hands. “I would be honored to have you as the head of guard and lucky to have you at my side so much.” She gave a little happy laugh. “Goddess, I can’t express how happy that makes me.” Felix kissed her again, but harder this time. “I also hope we can have a child together.” Felix smiled one of his rare, completely taking over his face, smiles. If Byleth had a heart she was sure it would stop at the sight. 

“Byleth I want you to know that if for some reason we cannot conceive, I will refuse to marry someone else and try with them. The line can die with me. I’ll most likely choose one of your children to bequeath Fraldarius to if it comes down to it.”

Now Byleth was crying hard. Felix pulled her against his chest so her tears coated his shirt instead of her dress. “Felix...you have no idea what that means to me.” 

Felix shushed her and rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop crying. When she calmed down a bit he pulled her chin up to look at him. “Baby, I want you to have all of me. I promise I will protect you and your children until the day I die. I don’t care if they aren't mine. They are a part of you and that’s what matters. The same goes for Sylvain and his children. I don’t care if the only purpose my life holds is protecting those I love the most as well as what they love the most.” 

Byleth burst into tears again. What the hell was he trying to do to her? Goddess he was perfect. Byleth was almost certain if she didn’t have such a needy crest she would have fallen in love with Felix no matter what. Everything he said just filled a small pained piece of her heart she didn’t even know was there. It was the part that was afraid to be alone, the part that didn’t truly feel like she had all of someone, the part that was constantly worried about hurting her partners. Felix was the one that struggled with the situation the most, so of course he would the one to finally close the door on all of her doubts. This would work. Everything was going to be ok. She would have her swordsman and her scholar almost all of the time, and if she didn’t it was probably because she was visiting one of the other three. Byleth didn’t realize how afraid to be alone she was. Even with all the love her partners gave her after Jeralt’s death it wasn’t until now that she no longer feared being alone. Why had it taken so much? Does everyone else have this fear or was it just something that erupted because of her late blooming emotions? 

Byleth gave Felix a weak wet kiss before trying to speak again. He had a soft smile on his face, knowing her tears were of happiness. “I’m so glad you’ll be with me, always” she said softly.

“Always” he repeated and kissed her. 

As his warm kisses moved through her body, bringing new life and wants, Byleth realized just had badly she needed to have him right now. She was suddenly determined to give him an incredibly passionate and meaningful night. 

Byleth cupped his jaw and prompted him to open up for her as she straddled his hips. Their tongues began to dance as her hips moved along his quickly growing erection. Felix was already pulling down the straps of her dress. His rough hands felt incredible on her sensitive breasts. Every time he pinched the nipples slightly she moaned loudly. Lately her breasts had felt so heavy it hurt. Anytime one of her partners touched them it felt incredible. Felix knew this and took every opportunity he could to get her to moan. The fact that his hands were rough made it even better. He would knead the flesh then brush a finger across her nipple, then knead the flesh and pinch her nipples between his fingers. His hard cock under her core felt so amazing right now even though there were layers of cloth between them. 

Byleth was so pent up from this stressful day and only had a quickie with Dimitri that morning after she did a quick sparring session with Felix. Since hitting the five month mark of her pregnancy, her crest liked to pop out frequently anytime she did anything physically strenuous. Sometimes it would ignite in the throughs of sex. She was a bit surprised to find out that pregnancy made her even more lustful than her crest already had. The combination was not great for someone as busy as she was. So it was no surprise when Byleth orgasmed by grinding against Felix’s cock, while they kissed and he played with her breasts. The grin on Felix’s face when she pulled back didn’t help quell her desire for more either. 

Felix lifted Byleth off of him then got down on his knees in front of her. He pulled her hips to the edge of the love seat, lifted her dress up and pulled her underwear off. His tongue dove into her folds and Byleth whimpered, her back arching at the sudden intrusion. She thought maybe Felix just wanted a taste but he pushed in deep, licking her insides while his nose lightly brushing along her clit. After he did this for a bit Byleth whined for him to stop teasing her. He pulled back for a moment, flashed her another grin which did so many things to her, then pushed in two fingers and started sucking on her clit. 

“Holy Goddess!” Byleth cried out. She placed a hand in his hair and pushed him deeper into her. Felix groaned against her flesh. This was intense to say the least. Byleth loved every thrust of his fingers, every suck of his mouth. Her beloved swordsman was trying to get another orgasm out of her before they even focused on him. This was not her original plan but held her in his grasp and there was nothing that could get her to pull away. 

Another heat wave crashed into her and her cries of pleasure filled the room. Exhaustion followed so Byleth leaned back on the couch and let her eyes close for a moment. She was not done, not by a long shot, just needed a moment. Felix chuckled softly when he sat back down next to her. She cracked an eye to acknowledge him, then closed it again. After another thirty seconds she sat up, took a sip of her wine, then returned the favor. Byleth got on her knees and pulled Felix to the edge of the love seat. She undid his pants then prompted him to remove them. His hard dick practically sprang free and she immediately started licking it. He groaned, his knees giving out to fall back on the love seat. Byleth made sure to lubricate his cock with her salvia as she tasted his hard length. When she was satisfied she pushed herself up on her toes so she could move his dick between her breasts. Felix watched her with interest. They had never done this before and the sudden moan that escaped his lips when she pressed her breasts together, made her think he wasn’t prepared for it to be so pleasurable. Byleth moved her chest up and down on his cock, occasionally flicking her tongue along his head. Felix shifted back and began slowly thrusting his cock up into the pillowy flesh. He let out soft little moans as they worked together to please him. Byleth could tell he was close, his cock was like a rock between her breasts and his breathing had picked up. His face was laced in pleasure and she couldn’t stop staring at it. 

“Baby…” he said gravelly. “Your breasts feel incredible but I don’t want to cum this way. I want to fill you up.”

Byleth shivered at his words. Dammit he was sexy. Why did that fact always hit her like some new revelation of how incredibly attractive he was? Maybe it was his standard broody attitude. Either way she could not deny him. Byleth shifted back on her heels and Felix pulled her up and toward the bed. They stripped the rest of their clothes off, then Felix pushed her against the bed. She had to place her hands down so she didn’t fall, allowing her ass to push into the air so he could grab it. Felix pushed his hard cock inside of her, and Byleth knew neither of them would last long. She really needed to use her breasts more often. It felt good for them both and it saved her jaw from taking in his thick length. 

Felix fucked her hard. It wasn’t quite brutal. Ever since she started showing, he rarely fucked her as hard as he used to. Obviously, he was afraid of hurting her or the baby. That didn’t mean it wasn’t fast and amazing though. The way his fingers dug into her hips, the way he groaned with each thrust and the way he fucked was perfect. They both cried out in ecstasy a few minutes in. 

They both crawled onto the bed, then wrapped themselves up in each other. Felix was, of course, kissing her. His mouth pressing passionately against hers, as his hands lightly stroked her back, occasionally dipping down to run over her shapely rear. Byleth moved her hands along his back, then his sides. Once in a while she would tease his package and pull lightly to get him to groan. 

When Felix was hard again he moved her leg up and pushed back into her. This time his thrusts were slow, deep and heated. Byleth moved her hips to accept each of his thrusts, helping him get as deep as possible in the position. Felix sucked on her throat, one hand helping to guide her hips while the other kept her body pressed against his. Byleth also placed a hand on his hip, enjoying the feeling of the way his hips moved, and the muscle under her finger tips. They fucked slowly on their sides for a while before Felix moved on top of her and picked up the pace, bringing them both to another intense orgasm. 

This time Felix was ready to keep going. Usually he required some sort of recovery time, but right now his cock was still pretty hard. He shifted Byleth to straddle him. She made a show of slowly grinding her hips, hands kneading her breasts, her head back in pleasure. Felix’s hands were digging into her thighs, clearly enjoying the little show she was doing for him. Eventually one of his hands moved up to lightly brush across her stomach.

“You are so beautiful baby” he said, shifting up to place a kiss on her breast. “I can’t wait to impregnate you” he said with a thrust of his hips. 

The motion caused Byleth to shift forward, placing her arms on his shoulder. He thrusted up again. 

“I can’t wait to see you carrying my child.” He thrust again and Byleth moaned. “I want everyone to see you pregnant with my baby.” Another deep thrust. “I want to see the jealousy in their eyes.” 

Byleth moaned again as he latched onto one of her breasts. He slowly laid back down on the bed, making sure to bring her with him so he could continue to suck. Byleth moved her hips faster, balancing herself by placing a hand on the head board. This angle was perfect. His words kept repeating in her mind, making her hot. A wave of white intense pleasure crashed into her and Byleth screamed. 

Felix did not give her a moment to recover. He switched their places then fucked her hard until he added more of his seed inside of her. 

They both passed out for about twenty minutes, still connected, wrapped up in each other. Byleth woke up before Felix. She could still feel his half hard cock inside of her. Somehow she still wanted more of him. She placed soft kisses on his neck then licked up to his ear, sucking gentle on the lobe. He sighed, breath washing across her nape, and moved his hips slightly, feeling their connection. Byleth sucked a circle onto his neck and started slowly grinding her hips. Felix replicated her movement, leaving his own mark. 

Slowly their bodies came back to life. Every moment resulted in more heat, more grinding, more touching, more heavy breathing. Their lips meet again and they both tried to devour the other. 

Felix shifting onto his knees. He kept Byleth on her side but lifted one of legs up. He pushed inside of her and began thrusting deep. Byleth moaned, her eyes fixated on the way his hips moved. A bead of sweat was slowly falling down his chest from his neck. She licked her lips wanting to catch it but had no desire to break away from this amazing position. Felix was pushing her into the mattress with each thrust. She already felt another orgasm rushing forward. Felix could tell she was about to crumble so he slowed down, to an almost painfully slow pace. Byleth whimpered and saw him grin.

“You can’t wait for me baby?” he asked hoarsely. Felix gave her a deep thrust, bottoming out.  
Byleth clenched his cock and his head fell back with a groan. 

Byleth used the opportunity to shift up and run her tongue along his abs, tasting his sweat and flesh. Felix ran a hand through her hair then pulled up her chin so she’d look at him.

“I’ll make you cum now if that’s what you want. But I get to finish in your ass” Felix said, promise of pure pleasure shining in his eyes.

Byleth shivered. Felix rarely requested her back side. She bit her lip and nodded, then laid back down to their original position. Felix fucked her hard and fast until she climaxed, almost passing out again. The swordsman didn’t let her of course, pulling her onto her hands and knees and immediately pushing his tongue into her anus. He licked then added two fingers, probing as she groaned. He pulled out a bottle of lubricate and handed it to Byleth. She poured some on her hands and stroked his thick dick. She made sure to squeeze him a few times, getting sexy little surprised groans out of him. When she was satisfied she went back to her hands and knees and Felix pushed his cock into her ass. They both moaned. 

Felix took his time at first, slowly thrusting to feel every inch of her. Byleth was grateful for the moment to adjust. He then fucked her faster getting Byleth to whine at the intense sensation. She was surprised when he stopped, fully sheathed inside of her. Felix leaned over and kissed the middle of her back then moved a hand to her clit. His seed had been slowly leaking down the side of her leg while he fuck her. It was turning Byleth on more for some reason. Felix pushed two fingers into her and moved the mess of them to her clit, where he rubbed. Byleth moaned and she felt Felix grin against her back. He began thrusting again, rubbing her clit as he worked. He moved a bit slower, clearly determined to get her to climax again. Byleth couldn't stop the constant stream of moans, escaping her mouth. 

“Cum for me baby” Felix demanded. 

Byleth wanted to protest his command but he picked up his pace and she was absolutely under his control. His cock was so hard and his own moans were getting louder. Byleth cried out with Felix, as the both orgasmed together. She could feel his hot seed coating her insides, his body jerking with the intensity of release. 

This time they got cleaned up and finally gave into sleep. 

-  
Byleth woke up a few hours later, when she felt someone shifting on her bed. A warm body nuzzled into her neck and wrapped an arm around her. Lips kissed her cheek.

“Is everything ok?” Byleth whispered since Felix was still asleep.

“We both missed the people we loved. You’re right next to us. I couldn’t handle not sleeping with you both” Sylvain whispered in her ear. 

Byleth smiled and kissed his forehead. He captured her lips once then got comfortable. Byleth quickly fell back to sleep, feeling loved and warm between two of her partners. 

\--  
A soft moan sounded next to her, waking her up. She opened her eyes to see her favorite redhead licking along her favorite swordsman’s cock. Apparently Sylvain wasn’t in the mood to wait for them to wake up. Felix was groaning, his mind not nearly as awake as his hard cock. He lazily ran his fingers through Sylvain’s hair then opened his eyes, releasing it wasn’t Byleth between his legs.

“Syl?” he groaned out. 

Sylvain didn’t answer him, just kept licking. After a bit he moved over to Byleth, pulled her legs apart and pushed his tongue in between her folds. He groaned and licked his lips. “You two taste like each other. How many times did you fuck last night?” 

His tongue went back into her core, and Byleth arched back. She wanted to answer but couldn’t. Felix mumbled out the response of “a lot” before rolling over to nuzzle into her neck and begin lazily massaging her breast. Sylvain was clearly determined to devour her. Byleth whined and tried to get out of his grasp. She was too sensitive. 

Sylvain finally gave her a moment before plunging his cock inside of her. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Sylvain didn’t thrust right away, instead he reached out and stroked Felix’s cock. 

“Fe, let me blow you while I fuck Byleth” Sylvain requested heatedly. 

Felix slowly got up, placed a few kisses on Sylvain’s mouth then stood over Byleth, lining his cock up for Sylvain to suck. Sylvain deep throated the swordsman and Felix’s knees almost gave in. He had to reach up and wrap a hand around one of the railings of the four post bed to support his balance. 

Sylvain sucked and fucked the people he loved the most in this world, grateful to be connected with them both after marrying another. Byleth could feel all of the love, emanating from his movements. She only now remembered how hard this was for him too. She did her best to keep clenched for him, wanting to bring him with her and Felix when they inevitably climaxed. The sounds of Sylvain sucking on Felix, along with the noises her core made every time he thrusted and the moans and groans of the three of them were absolutely beautiful and sexy. 

Felix climaxed first, obviously already pretty turned on by the earlier head Sylvain gave him. The redhead then turned his full attention to Byleth. He leaned down and captured her mouth as he picked up his pace. They both climaxed together, crying out against the others lips. 

When they laid back down, Felix captured Sylvain’s mouth again, lazily kissing him a few times before asking, “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Mercedes?”

“I can’t keep away from you two when you’re so close to me” Sylvain said softly, no flowery flourish to his words. “I will never love someone as much as I love you and Byleth. I thought maybe I could but after last night...Mercie and I both realized that we can love each other but it won’t ever be to the same level as you, Byleth and Annette.” Sylvain sighed and rolled onto his back. 

Byleth curled on the one side of him, happy when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to lay flush against him. Felix sat up and moved Sylvain’s head to rest on his leg, then slowly ran his fingers through the soft red locks of hair. No one said anything for a while, digesting Sylvain’s words. His eyes were closed now, clearly enjoying Felix’s gentle treatment of him. He rubbed Byleth’s back and the part of Felix’s leg he could reach in the position. Byleth tried to think of something encouraging to say to him but nothing came. Instead it was Felix who finally spoke.

“It will be ok Syl. You know this isn’t ideal but it will work out. As long as I have you both I don’t care about the logistics.”

Sylvain shifted to look at Felix, obviously a bit surprised at how nice and supportive he was being. Sylvain grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. When he let go he rested his forehead on Felix’s. “Fuck I love you so damn much it hurts” Sylvain said. 

Felix move an arm around Sylvain, coaxing him to relax against his neck. Byleth shifted up and wrapped her arms around Sylvain’s back. “I know what you mean” she said softly. 

“I wish that was our wedding. I wish we were married already. I just want to be officially connected to you both” Sylvain said, pulling back so he could move Byleth closer to him and Felix. He gently kissed her lips then rested his head on the spot where Felix and Byleth shoulders touched. 

“I’m sorry Sylvain. We could get married earlier…” Byleth said.

“No” Sylvain said, lifting his head back up and looking at her. “Baby girl I want you to be comfortable on our wedding day, not five months pregnant. I can wait. I apologize for whining” he said with a sigh, leaning back onto his knees. 

“You’re not whining” Felix said. “All three of us wish we were married already.”

“Really we can do it sooner” Byleth said. “I don’t mind.” Her suggestion was met with a unison “No”. For some reason it made her smile. 

Sylvain couldn’t help but return her soft smile. He reached out and stoked her cheek. “Baby girl I can’t wait to see you in the wedding dress that’s just for Felix and I.” Felix hummed in agreement, reaching out to hold her hand. “Speaking of which, is there any chance we get a say in your gown selection?” Sylvain winked at her. “I’m personally thinking something tight, with a low back and high slit” he purred.

Byleth smiled, thinking he was joking but Felix voiced his agreement then two sets of heated eyes were on her. Oh...they were serious. “I’ll consider it” she teased. It was obvious they were picturing it. Byleth crawled out of bed and knew those heated expressions followed her naked form. “Don’t you have breakfast with your parents planned for this morning?” she asked Sylvain. He immediately groaned and fell back onto the pillows. Byleth chuckled.

Felix stroked Sylvain’s face. “Do you have time to join us for a bath?” Felix asked. 

Sylvain shot up, grabbing Felix’s hand and yanking him off the bed. He grabbed Byleth’s next and drug them both into the bathroom. Clearly the answer was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love Byleth/Felix so much. I could write a million stories with these two. 
> 
> Next up is Byleth's first birth!
> 
> Comments appreciated!!!!!


	57. The First Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. But I'm hoping this fluffy chapter will make up for it.   
> Byleth and Claude have their baby!!! :)

The trip to Almyra took much longer on horse back then on a wyvern...even more when you’re eight months pregnant and have to sit in a carriage…Byleth spent most of the trip reading reports and napping with Linhardt. The sleepy mage insisted on coming with her for her two month stay in Almayra. Byleth was happy to spend the trip with him. 

Since becoming the archbishop and the queen of Fodlan, Byleth rarely had much time to just sit around with her favorite emerald haired beautiful scholar man. She was always busy either doing something for the church or something for Fodlan. 

Right now it was only the two of them in this carriage and Byleth savored every moment of it. She’d read reports, bounced ideas off of him until he’d get bored and would rip the report out of her hand. Sometimes he’d pull her to him and make her take a nap, and other times...well those were much more enjoyable.   
Linhardt was currently on his knees in the carriage, his fingers wrapped around her back side keeping it where he wanted as his tongue devoured her insides in long hard pressed curling motions. Byleth arched back, eyes closed as she focused on every slow pleasing movement he provided. His soft hair was wrapped around her fingers, as she nudged his head deeper into her. The only noises were the sounds of the moving cart hitting the dirt road and the wet clicks of Linhardt’s tongue accompanied by Byleth’s soft moans. It was a great moment to lose yourself in.

“My beautiful mystery…” Linhardt purred. “I know I’ve told you this many times but you taste so damn good right now.” His tongue flicked across her clit. “I cannot stop myself from indulging in your sweetness, over and over again.” He pushed in two long fingers as his mouth sucked on her clit. Byleth bit her lip to stifle the loud moan. Just because they were alone in this carriage, didn’t mean others couldn’t hear loud noises from within. 

Byleth was surprised at how sexually active she still was this late into her pregnancy. She knew she’d still want it, just as much, but she thought maybe her partners wouldn’t be...as attracted to her with a big stomach. The only thing that stopped in their sexual escapes was the double penetration and Felix fucking her at a brutal speed. She also didn’t have the stamina she used to. Carrying around another person wore her down quickly. So the hours of love making she used to be able to do, when work didn’t get in the way, had dwindled significantly. What had not changed was her partner's sheer level of desire for her. Instead they worshipped her more than ever. Foreplay was now more about massaging her sore muscles and sucking on her aching breasts. Every thrust of a cock was more thought out in terms of her comfort level and needs. Byleth felt bad about all the care they had given her and how little she was able to return, but every time she got down on her knees to reciprocate they’d pull her up and put the attention back on her. She couldn’t complain, it was heavenly, but she really needed to pay them back somehow.

Linhardt curled his fingers and Byleth’s body arched farther back. He sucked harder on her clit and moaned along the sensitive flesh, pushing her into a hot pleasant orgasm. He continued to lick up her slick until she caught her breath. He was about to push his cock inside of her but she held up a hand. If they wouldn’t let her suck them off then the least she could do was ride them. 

Linhardt let her guide him to sit, then he helped her get situated on top of him. He groaned loudly as she lowered down onto his incredibly long cock. Linhardt pulled her dress down and began sucking on her breast while his hands supported her ass. Byleth rocked slowly on his amazing cock. It always surprised her how she couldn’t take all of him in. It was good he was supporting her with the rutting ride of the carriage. Any small bump was another added thrill to their love making but made Byleth think she might lose her balance. 

Byleth rode Linhardt until an orgasm crashed over her. She meant to bring the beautiful mage with her but it just felt so damn good. Linhardt moved her to lay down on the seat then proceeded to fuck her until he found his own sweet release, pulling out just in time for her to swallow him. 

Linhardt pulled her head to rest in his lap. His long fingers moved through Byleth’s mid-back length hair. She wanted to cut it off but Dimitri specifically requested that she kept it long. For some reason he really liked it long, especially when he fucked her from behind, a hand wrapping in it and pulling back. Byleth shivered at a particularly pleasing memory and the light touch of Linhardt’s fingers. His other hand reached out to move across her stomach.

“I never thought I would find a pregnant woman so attractive, but again my dear you prove me wrong.” Byleth smiled and closed her eyes, getting comfortable. “I will admit I am curious to know if any of your children will bare the Crest of Flames. Knowing the way you acquired it, I am not sure it can be passed on.”

“I honestly don’t know either. I’m not sure I want it passed on.”

“What! How can you say that? If you do not pass it on, no one will ever possess it again” Linhardt said in offended shock.

Byleth almost laughed. “I don’t know if I wish this crest upon anyone. I can only imagine what my life had been like if it manifested earlier…”

“I understand your concern but to wish it to vanish...that’s just unthinkable as a crest researcher.”

“Well maybe I can pass it along...I’ve been more curious to know if my children will have my original hair and eye color or the new.”

“Hmmm...well I’d imagine it would be your original, that’s the hereditary part. Unless you pass along some of your power when you procreate. Could you imagine...”

Even with her eyes closed, Byleth knew Linhardt’s face was alight with curiosity. He always looked like a child who just discovered the moon, every time they talked about unknowns.

“Byleth you are far enough along. I could probably see what crest your child has now.”

“No. You’ll find out at birth just like the rest of us, same with the sex of the baby.” Linhardt sighed and Byleth smiled.

“Very well. I can wait. It’s a good thing I am going to a country with a new wealth of knowledge or I might get bored waiting.”

Byleth chuckled softly then wrapped and arm around his hip. “Let’s nap now, please.”

Linhardt chuckled and brushed his fingers along her cheek. “That is something you never have to request my love.” 

\--  
Byleth was immediately swept up into the arms of her loving husband when she arrived at their palace in Almyra. Claude’s big lips pressed against hers and she happily melted into him.

“Gods Byleth, I know it’s only been a month since I’ve seen you but I’ve missed you so much” Claude said. His hands cupped the bump on her stomach and he kissed it. “Come along. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“I traveled with Linhardt. I got plenty of sleep.”

Claude flashed her grin, then turned to greet the sleepy mage. The two men shared a hug and a deep kiss. Claude always kissed her other partners in greeting. He was the only one who did it but none of them protested, even Felix. Byleth suspected the broody swordsman enjoyed Claude’s kisses. The thought made her smile. Claude noticed it and grinned at her. Heat flushed up her body. Dammit he was handsome when he smiled. 

Byleth extended her hands out. Claude took one and Linhardt took the other then they walked inside the palace. 

“I thought you’d have an entourage with you Beautiful” Claude said.

“Mercedes will be along in a week. Cyril and Lysithea will be accompanying her with a pile of things from Seteth for me to read. Dimitri said he will be here as close to my due date as possible. Sylvain offered to stay behind and rule with Ingrid’s help in Dimitri’s absence.”

“And what about your swordsman?”

“He didn’t really say. I honestly don’t think he knows what he wants to do, but he did insist on escorting me back to Fodlan when the time comes so he will be along at some point. I think he will stay behind until after the birth. He and Sylvain have yet to really have any time alone since Sylvain married Mercedes. This is a good opportunity for them both.” Claude leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“Is that it?” he asked, surprised.

Byleth laughed. “Do you think I only brought Linhardt and some other guardsmen? Did you not notice Caspar, Raphael and Ignatz?”

Claude’s eyes went wide then he laughed. “I am a terrible host. I did not notice them. My eyes were too distracted by my beautiful wife. Once you are settled in I will go and greet them. Will they be staying?”

“Caspar and Ignatz will, but not for me. Caspar is staying because of Linhardt and Ignatz asked to accompany me so he can see the beautiful landscape of Almyra. Raphael will return with Cyril and Lysithea in a week and half.” 

“I’ve told Ignatz to visit before” Claude said.

“I think he was happier to come as a group. You know how polite he is. He probably thought he was imposing.”

\--  
Twenty minutes later Byleth was in her and Claude’s room, naked and occupying the giant tub. She sighed happily at the hot water and let herself sink down into it. Traveling was exhausting, even when you didn’t do anything but nap. Byleth really wanted to get some training in first but she knew Claude would protest. Now that she was so far along in the pregnancy he was insanely protective. It was such an odd trait on him but she did her best to respect it. She would train tomorrow with throwing weapons and some magic, nothing too physically strenuous, then maybe she’d have Ignatz go on a walk with her around the palace grounds. The painter would be thrilled. 

Claude walked into the bathroom and flashed her a smile. “Can I join you?”

“Of course.”

Claude stripped just slow enough for Byleth to crave every inch of his golden skin that he revealed to her. She’d been away from him for over a month now and was almost desperate to feel his warmth. But mostly she longed to see the mischief dancing in his beautiful green eyes, the way his handsome face shifted to that devilishly sexy smile, the way he ran his fingers through the dark brown locks of hair, the sound of his voice, just every little thing about this man drove her insane. 

Claude moved into the tub, sinking down into the hot water. His hands pulled one of her feet into his lap and he began massaging. Byleth moaned loudly, not realizing how badly she needed this. 

“I will take care of you for now on, Beautiful. I will be with you as much as I can.” He switched to her other foot. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Byleth managed to smile in between moans. He was really good at this. “Whatever I want?” she asked slyly.

Claude grinned. He moved her foot to the side, leaving an opening for him to move in between her legs. He bent down and kissed her stomach then leaned forward to capture her lips. “Whatever you want.”

Byleth shifted up so she could continue the kiss. “Relax with me for a bit, then fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

Claude grinned, his cock jumping up at her words to tease her clit for a moment. He flicked his tongue across each of her nipples then leaned back in the tub and picked up her feet again. Another moan fell easily from her lips. So perfect...he was absolutely perfect. 

When they were done in the bath they moved to the bed. Claude lay down next to Byleth and proceeded to kiss her silly. His mouth was hot and delicious, his fingers tracing lightly across her skin. Just his mouth was driving her crazy, every passionate press of his lips, every twist of their tongues together was absolute bliss. When Claude moved away from her she whimpered at the loss of his mouth. He gave her a heat smile then leaned over her chest to start giving her breasts all of his attention. Claude’s rough hands took a handful of her sensitive flesh as his mouth alternated between kissing and sucking her nipples. Byleth reached out and grabbed his cock, lightly stroking it as he worked on her. His breathing grew heavier across her skin. Just the knowledge that she was making him feel good with light strokes made her happy. 

Claude traced a hand down along her stomach, then glided his fingers across her clit a few times. Byleth whimpered with want. He did not tease her long before pushing two fingers into her wet heat, his palm perfectly pressed against her clit as he fucked her. Byleth crashed quickly, too pent up from all the pleasure he provided before touching her sex. 

“Mmmm Khalid” Byleth purred. “Let me suck on you a bit.”

Byleth watched his cock twitch when she used his real name. It still did something to him every time the word fell from her mouth. Byleth sat up a bit and waited for him to push his cock along her lips. She stuck her tongue out and he gently moved his dick along it. Byleth licked across his huge length a few times before sucking on his testicles. Claude groaned above her. He loved when she did this to him. She replaced her mouth with her hand, then sucked on his dick. Claude moaned and slightly rocked his hips to meet her throat. Byleth could tell he was incredibly turned on. She wondered how long he’d let her do this. The answer was, not long at all.

“Beautiful, it’s been a month. Let me fuck you.”

Byleth smiled along his length, giving a few deep sucks before popping off him. Claude moved her to lay down on her side then fit in behind her. His cock felt like a rock against her buttock. His lips brushed across her neck and he moved his length along her skin. 

“I’ve missed you so much Byleth. I love you.” A hand moved across her stomach. “I can’t wait for this baby to be born, to have a family with you.” He guided her lips to his then pushed into her wet folds. They both moaned against each other's mouth. “Fuck it feels amazing to be connected again.” He thrusted a few times. “The only thing missing is our Fodlan king.” He thrust again and Byleth moaned in agreement. 

Byleth couldn’t wait to have two of her guys at the same time again, especially if it was her two royals. Sylvain and Felix were also delicious together, but there was something about the way Claude and Dimitri loved each other. They were more physically open then Sylvain and Felix, probably because of how long it took Felix to accept that type of relationship with Sylvain. Claude and Dimitri loved each so openly, especially Claude. The half-Amyran just had so much love to give and he constantly made sure Dimitri knew how much of that love was for him. Every touch, every kiss, every word was laced with deep love that their Fodlan king needed to keep him in the light. 

Claude kissed her passionately while his hands massaged both of her breasts. He fucked Byleth surprisingly hard, clearly unable to hold back from reaching his first orgasm. They both cried out together, their intense screams filling the large room. 

Heavy breath and soft kisses feel across Byleth’s shoulders, as they both came down from their pleasure. Claude’s cock throbbed inside of her. She tightened down which caused him to groan and thrust up into her again. 

“Mmmm Khalid...can we keep going?”

Claude chuckled softly behind her and thrust again. “I already told you I will do whatever you want.” He thrust again and pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. “Besides you still remember your name right?”

Byleth smiled. “Zalika” she said. 

Claude kissed her hard. “Yes Beautiful, that is your name from me. My amazing, sexy Zalika.” He thrust hard making Byleth gasp. “Just remember that name only while you’re crying out my name.”

Claude continued his slow thrusts, while his fingers teased her clit and breasts as his mouth sucked gently on her neck. When he was hard again he guided her to her hands and knees and fucked her. One of his hands rubbed her clit as he worked. Byleth orgasmed first with this administration. Claude did not stop. He kept fucking and rubbing her even with the loud sensitive whines she made. The sensitivity quickly shifted back to pleasure. A hot wave of white crashed into Byleth and she screamed. Claude was unable to cover her mouth, as his own orgasm rocked him. 

It was no surprise when a guard knocked outside of their door to check on them a few moments later. Claude assured him that they couldn’t be better and Byleth had to agree. 

\--  
Everything hurt...Why did everything hurt? Why had no one told her that when you were near the end of your pregnancy that doing the simplest of tasks hurt? Byleth groaned loudly and attempted to get out of bed. It took her two tries and a lot more groans before she succeeded. Typically Claude helped her out of this huge bed but he was already off to some early meeting and she had slept in. 

Byleth waddled over to her closet. She was grateful that wrap dresses were the standard for women in Almyra. Colorful, bedazzled and light it was the perfect thing for a pregnant woman. She slipped the dress, tied the ends and made her way out of the room, forgoing shoes because none fit well. Byleth was also grateful the footwear was not required in houses in Almyra, unlike stuffy Fodlan. Maybe she should have all of her children here…

“Good Morning Byleth!” Mercedes soft voice said. The gremory was hurrying up to her. “I was just coming to do your hair for the day.”

Byleth wanted to groan but attempted a smile. Honestly she didn’t care what she looked like anymore. She was due to have the baby any day now. “Thank you Mercedes.” She managed to sound pleasant somehow.

Mercedes ushered Byleth into her room and had her sit on a soft cushioned chair. The gremory's thin fingers worked through her hair causing Byleth to shiver. Mercedes was three months along in her own pregnancy and already showing. Byleth was secretly grateful it took her five months to show. Mercedes already looked slightly uncomfortable with the added weight. Despite that the beautiful light haired woman hummed happily and constantly glowed with excitement. She was ready to be a mom and Byleth knew she would be perfect at the role.

A sharp pain hit Byleth’s stomach and she cried out. Mercedes immediately called forth here faith magic and scanned Byleth’s body. 

“Is this the first sharp pain you’ve had today?” Mercedes questioned.

“No. I’ve had a few so far this morning.”

The gremory smiled. “I think it’s time Byleth.”

Byleth just stared at Mercedes, the words not really registering. “Time for what?”

Mercedes gave a little giggle. “For the baby to come of course.”

An odd numbing feeling brushed over Byleth’s skin. Her head buzzed. The only words she could say was. “But I have two more weeks.”

“It’s not uncommon for crest-bearing children to be born a bit early. Sylvain told me he was born at eight months. I believe Felix was born even earlier.” 

“But Dimitri isn’t here.” Was the only other thing Byleth could say. 

Mercedes wrapped a hand around her arm. “It’s ok. Dimitri will understand. Come along now. I’ll make sure someone gets Claude and Linhardt for you.”

\--

Byleth stretched. A shock of pain spread through her body. She groaned slightly, feeling like someone had dropped her off the Goddess tower. She felt a warm lump next to her, and cracked an eye open to see the dark locks of Claude’s head. He was oddly warm to the touch, and his face was a bit paler than normal. Why did they both look like they had been through a war?

Byleth glanced around the room. They were in their shared room in the palace. Her brain felt so addled. She shifted up then noticed the small empty bassinet next to their bed. Slight panic rushed through her body. Byleth crawled out of bed, ignoring the shocks of pain and made for the door. They set up a nursery next to their bedroom so she prayed the baby was in there. For some reason she could not remember what happened after she gave birth. Byleth opened the door and her heart stopped. 

Mercedes sat in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth with a small wrapped bundle. Her face lit up when she saw Byleth.

“Oh Byleth! This child is beautiful” Mercedes said softly, as she stood up to hand the baby off to Byleth.

Byleth eagerly took the bundle and held it to her chest. She shifted some of the blanket from the child’s face. Byleth thought she might die then and there. The little thing in her arms was absolutely perfect. Byleth breathed easy, finally holding her child in her arms.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You passed out after giving birth. It’s very common to give into exhaustion after having a crest-bearing child. Do not worry. Everything is fine” Mercedes said lightly stroking Byleth’s arm. 

Byleth stared at the small sleeping baby for a moment. “What is the sex?”

“It’s a girl” Merecedes said gleefully. “Oh Byleth this child is going to be so beautiful! And I know you and Claude will raise her well.”

“A girl...I have a little girl” Byleth said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. She suddenly had this strong urge to show Claude their child. “Thank you Mercedes. I will take her for a bit.”

“No worries. I’ll be right here.”

Byleth walked carefully out of the nursery and back to her bedroom. Claude was sitting up, looking slightly confused. Byleth almost laughed at his sleepy expression. When she got closer to him his eyes perked up when they landed on the bundle in her arms. 

“You finally got to see her?” 

Byleth nodded and sat down on the bed. Claude moved behind her to peek at the small baby. His chin rested on her shoulder while one of his arms wrapped around Byleth’s middle holding her close to his chest. 

“I...can’t believe she’s here” Claude said. “Gods By, I...I’m so unbelievably happy. I honestly did not think I could achieve so much happiness but here it is...threatening to rip my heart open.”

Byleth shifted to look at him. Tears slowly streaming down her face. “You thought you’d never be happy? Claude I didn’t even know how to feel happy five years ago. This...I have no idea what to do with all these emotions. I’m...in shock honestly.”

Claude gave her a nervous smile. “I guess we both weren’t expecting this…” He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Do you have a name in mind Beautiful?”

“No…” Byleth gave an odd laugh. “I hadn’t thought about a name at all, but it should be something Almyran so do you?”

Claude shifted to her side so he could see her face and still look upon their child. He reached out a finger and lightly brushed the small chubby cheek. “Zaynah…” he said softly as if the name was sacred. 

“Zaynah…” Byleth repeated with the same reverence in her voice. “It’s lovely.”

“It...it is. Like the name I gave you it also means beautiful, but there is a type of innocent strength to it...if that makes sense. It was also the name of my grandmother, my father’s mother. She was a wonderful woman, a truly beautiful soul. She accepted me right away, never judged me for the Fodlan blood in my veins, always encouraged my crazy plans. She was perfect...”

Byleth watched the pure love in Claude’s eyes. It moved her so much. That name really meant a lot to him. “Then her name is Zaynah.” 

Claude observed Byleth’s face for a moment, then smiled. “Thank you” he said softly then leaned forward to kiss her. “Byleth I have no idea how to explain how grateful I am to you. You waited for me...you loved me despite all the walls and deception I initially showed you. And now you’ve given me this amazing child. I meant what I said earlier. I really did not think I would find someone who loves all of me and who could give me everything I wanted, including supporting my dreams.” He kissed her softly and stroked her cheek. “I know this will be hard, a marriage and parenting in two different countries, but I will give it everything I have.”

“So will I Khalid. We are running countries together. I hope we can handle a child.”

Claude chuckled loudly, causing the baby to make a small noise and stir in Byleth’s arms. Claude bit his lip and whispered an apology to the small bundle. Byleth almost laughed at his expression. She kissed Claude again then handed the bundle to him. Claude took Zaynah in his arms and held her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. 

“I will protect you with everything I have” he said softly to the child then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Byleth clutched her chest. Claude was just too much for her. So loving, so perfect. Some of the panic and uncertainty that was sitting in Byleth’s stomach since she woke up dwindled down. They would be alright. They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give you my normal dose of smut but this ended up being on the sweeter side. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Also I want Claude to be real so I can find him and love him! Too bad his voice actor is married and has kids...sigh oh well. Also does anyone else's heart flare up every time in the game when Claude says "I'm hurt but I'm with you" UGH! Such a good line!
> 
> More to come! We are slowly getting to the end. I have a few more chapters I want to do then this story is finished! I am currently working on another story Blinded by the Lights, but I wouldn't mind taking requests for something similar to this story in the future or even some short stories based off this one (like between other characters, get away from Byleth a bit). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	58. The Return to Fodlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is visited in Almrya by a few of her partners then she returns to Fodlan to be with her advisor.

It had been over a week since Byleth had her first child. Zaynah turned out to have skin a shade lighter than her father’s and his same entrancing green eyes. Based on the dark roots of short hair on the little girl’s head she would also have his hair color. For some reason the thought of a little girl version of Claude made Byleth incredibly happy. Along with looking like Claude, Zaynah also bared the crest of House Riegan. 

Byleth sat with her daughter, Mercedes and Linhardt on the balcony of her suite. It was a warm day and the sun felt amazing. Byleth had spent most of the last week recovering and taking time with the baby. Being outside again was like entering a whole new world that she desperately missed. 

Linhardt was currently holding Zaynah. The little girl was absolutely fascinated by the emerald locks of the scholar’s hair. She liked to always have some of it between her tiny fingers. Linhardt actually enjoyed holding the small bundle. He’d cradle the child to his chest and read from the large pile of books he took from Claude’s library. Byleth was in absolute shock how much time Lin spent with them and the baby. 

Byleth watched as the mage’s eye lids grew heavy. He had a bad habit of falling asleep holding the newborn. Byleth gently pulled the bundle from his arms. Linhardt mumbled something before his head fell back in the chair. Byleth smiled. 

A loud noise caught her attention and Byleth wiped around quickly, magic glowing in her hand. Since the baby was born Byleth had been on high alert. 

A large figure clad in white, blue and black armor moved toward her quickly. Byleth almost attacked but the sunlight cast along the handsome face of the king of Fodlan. Dimitri looked...exhausted.

“Beloved” he said breathlessly. “I apologize deeply for not being here with you and Claude. Is everything alright? Please tell me everyone is healthy.”

Dimitri reached to embrace her. His fingers brushed her arms before he stopped, realizing Byleth was holding something. His eye went wide and a soft expression spread across his face. He gently reached out and pushed some of the blanket away from the baby’s face. 

“Byleth...she is beautiful.”

Byleth shifted to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. He turned and captured her mouth briefly. “Would you like to hold her?”

Dimitri’s body tensed. “Beloved I...I’m afraid I will hold her too tightly. She is so small.”

“Nonsense” Byleth said, moving the bundle into Dimitri’s arms. “I know you will not harm her.”

Dimitri hesitantly took the child. He held her in his hands for a moment before she wiggled in discomfort. He quickly realized his mistake and cradled her against his chest. 

Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the look of absolute fear and wonder on Dimitri’s face. She wondered if it would be the same when he held his own child. 

Despite all the pain and discomfort of the last several months, Byleth was ready to do it again. Every time she held that small child she knew it was worth it. And the pure elation on Claude’s face every time he was with Zaynah...she wanted to give that to each of her partners, especially Dimitri. 

Linhardt and Mercedes had been doing their best to heal and regulate Byleth’s body so she could start trying for another baby as soon as possible. Normal women took several months, but Linhardt was sure she could start in three weeks. 

Dimitri slowly sat down, his eye never leaving the small bundle. Byleth moved over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a mess from his ride to Almyra but she didn’t care. He moved an arm to wrap around Byleth’s waist and hold her against his side. 

“She looks like Claude” Dimitri said as a small hand touched the breastplate of his armor. “But I think she will have your facial features. Goddess...knowing that I can’t imagine how absolutely beautiful she will grow up to be.”

Byleth chuckled. “People keep saying things like that. I just want her to be healthy and happy.”

Dimitri smiled. “I promise she will be.”

Byleth carefully took the baby back then handed her to Mercedes. She held out a hand to Dimitri. “Come my love. You look exhausted. Let’s get a bath together and take a nap.”

Dimitri eagerly took her hand and captured her lips again. “That sounds wonderful but you may want to invite Felix as well.”

Byleth shifted back in surprise. “He is here already?” 

“Yes” the voice of her swordsman said behind her. “I accompanied our king to you.” 

Byleth turned to see Felix. He too appeared exhausted. She wondered how long he restrained himself from coming directly to her like Dimitri had. She moved to him and he embraced her tightly. 

“Baby...I’ve missed you. I couldn’t wait to see you so I came with Dimitri.” 

Byleth kissed him and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

He shifted back and looked her over, clearly checking her well-being. “And the baby?” he questioned after he was satisfied with her health. 

Byleth pointed towards Mercedes who greeted Felix warmly then carried the baby to him. Felix stared at the child for a moment. “Goddess...she looks like Claude. Hopefully that will fade.”

Byleth laughed. It had been the first time someone said the baby looked like Claude in a bad way. Felix grinned at her then held out his arms to hold the small child. 

“Just because she looks like him does not mean she will act like him” Byleth said. 

Felix’s eyes flickered with amusement. “I don’t know. If she is raised here in Almyra there is no telling what mischief he will teach her.” Felix shifted the baby so her eyes met his. “I’ll have to be the one to teach you discipline and sword fighting.” The little hand reached out and touched his nose. Felix’s smile softened and Byleth thought her heart might break with the level of happiness she felt in that moment. 

The appearance of Claude broke the moment. “You’re not turning my daughter into a little version of you Fraldarius.” 

“Better than a version of you.”

Claude chuckled then kissed Felix on the cheek. He then moved towards Dimitri and wrapped his arms around the king’s neck pulling him down for a deep kiss. “I’m so glad you both are here.”

“I am sorry for missing the birth...I did not account for an early delivery. That was my mistake.”

Claude smiled. “Of course you would blame yourself for that. You’re here now, that’s all that matters. Come my guests. Our bathtub is big enough for us all.” 

A few minutes later they were all clean, wet and warm in the huge bathtub that Claude commissioned for their bedroom. He did it knowing that sometimes there would be several people wanting to bathe with them. 

Byleth relaxed between Felix’s legs while they both watched Claude sucked on the king of Fodlan. Byleth desperately wanted to join in. She’d been a horny mess since giving birth but she was unable to have sex yet, her body not 100% recovered. Instead, Claude had been doing everything else in his power to make her orgasm without actually fucking her. She was extremely appreciative and looked forward to paying him back for everything he had done for her lately. It had been enough to quell her desires up until this point. Being in a bath, naked and wet with three of her partners was a bit much. 

Byleth was entranced by the way water droplets moved down Dimitri’s amazing chest and abs. The king’s head was back, moaning in pleasure while the prince of Almyra sucked hard on his cock. One of Dimitri’s hands was laced in Claude’s hair, pulling gently to get the prince to moan. Goddess they looked so fucking good together. Byleth knew she was biting her lip hard and shifting a lot along Felix’s body. His hard cock against her ass was a good indicator that he too was enjoying the show and her movements. His lips kept brushing against her neck, while his hands lightly moved along her wet skin. 

“What can I do to you?” Felix whispered in her ear. 

Byleth shivered. “Everything but fuck me.” 

She expected Felix to groan in dissatisfaction but he did not. Instead his hand traveled down her stomach and to her core were his fingers started to rub her clit. Byleth moaned and arched back against him. He used his other hand to hold her jaw so he could kiss her passionately. 

Dimitri cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax. Byleth whimpered watching Claude drink their husband’s seed. For some reason she really wanted it to be her doing that. Claude glanced at her, licking his lips.

“I’m sorry Beautiful” he said moving to her. “Did you want to taste our husband?” Byleth nodded and whimpered again, Felix’s fingers hitting an intense spot. Claude grinned and kissed her. Their tongues danced together so she could taste Dimitri. She moaned. “Do you want to reach bliss too?” he said across her neck when he pulled his lips back. Byleth whimpered again. “Why not let the swordsman have your ass while I devour your sweet core? Our husband can please your breasts.”

“Goddess please” Byleth begged out. 

Felix picked Byleth up and moved them both to the step into the tub where Dimitri had just been. He placed Byleth on her feet while he sat down. Byleth moved between his legs and began running her tongue up and down the swordsman’s huge length. Dimitri moved behind her and began teasing her ass with his tongue. Claude handed Dimitri the bottle of oil that always sat next to the tub since Claude loved fucking Byleth’s ass. The prince made a show of sucking on Dimitri’s fingers before letting him pour the oil on and push them into Byleth’s ass. The princess of Almyra moaned loudly as the king of Fodlan fucked her ass with his fingers. Byleth took Felix’s cock in her mouth and felt heat rush through her body at the breathy moan he let out. 

When Byleth was prepared, Dimitri helped her to stand then straddle Felix. The swordsman’s rough hands dug into her hips as she lowered down slowly onto his cock. Byleth couldn’t help but whine at the full feeling. Felix let her sit on him without moving for a bit, while the other two got into position. Dimitri moved to her side where he placed a few sweet kisses on her lips before beginning the journey down to her breasts. She groaned when he took both of them in his big hands. Right now they were swollen and sore from breastfeeding. Claude had been doing his best to soothe them but his hands were not nearly as large as Dimitri’s. The king was able to hold most of them. 

Claude kissed her inner thighs, working his way to her core. When he reached it, he bent down low and ran his tongue along Felix’s scrotum. The swordsman was not expecting the contact and he gave a gasp against the back of Byleth’s neck. He groaned again when Claude cupped his testicles in his hand as his mouth moved back to Byleth’s puffy lips. He licked along her clit before pushing into her folds with his tongue. Felix began to thrust up into her as Claude started to rub her clit with his free hand. Dimitri sucked circles along her breasts, while massaging them. Occasionally he would flick her nipples with his tongue or suck gently. 

Byleth was in heaven. It had been several months since she had more than one of her guys. Although it was not exactly what she wanted, it still felt phenomenal. She was already so damn close and she could tell Felix was too. Claude teasing his testicle, while thrusting up into Byleth’s tight ass had the swordsman ready to climax. 

“Suck harder Dima. I’m so close.” Byleth knew he was being gentle with her nipples since she was breastfeeding. Dimitri hesitated for a few seconds before obliging. Byleth climaxed in a hot wave of white, taking her swordsman with her. 

Claude and Dimitri helped Byleth off of Felix before she completely collapsed on him. Claude pulled her to him and turned her around so she could watch Dimitri clean off her swordsman’s cock. Felix did not look bothered by the gesture, instead he relaxed back and watched the king. 

“Beautiful, can I have a turn with your ass?” Claude asked heatedly along her neck. 

Byleth nodded and he spread her legs a bit so he could push into her. She moaned loudly as another huge cock pushed into her ass. Claude moved her hand to her front side and began to push her close to another orgasm. The other two moved to her front, each taking a breast to suck and massage. 

Claude was clearly a bit pent up from waiting so long to orgasm. He was fucking her fast, and rubbing her hard. The two mouths on her nipples felt absolutely amazing. Byleth orgasmed again then let Felix claim her mouth until Claude reached his own release. 

Dimitri pulled her into his lap so he could kiss her. He positioned her sex to sit against his huge hard cock then guided her hips to grind along it. Byleth’s sore nipples moved across his chiseled chest, adding to the pleasant shocks of heat as they moved together. Dimitri’s kisses were so loving and passionate as he cradled her against him. She could tell what he was thinking ‘is it my turn yet’? His hands pulled her tighter against him building the explosion in her core. He let go of her mouth, let her arch back and clamped onto one her breasts again. Byleth cried out in another round of heated pleasure. 

This time Felix pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. Dimitri pulled his husband over to him, prepped his back side, then fucked out his built up release. Claude’s high pitched moans caused gooseflesh to rise on Byleth’s skin. She loved his cries when Dimitri fucked him. They were so desperate but pleasure filled. 

Byleth wished she could join in but she was absolutely spent. Felix helped her out of the tub and into a robe. They both moved toward the bed, which already contained Linhardt. The sleepy mage must have moved into the bed while they were bathing. Byleth curled up next to him, Felix at her back. She drifted off so quickly, she never heard the other two crawl into the bed with her.

\--

Byleth was sad to leave Almyra but it was time for her to return to Fodlan. She was happy that she was not leaving her prince behind. Claude was to stay in Fodlan for the next month before he was needed back in Almyra. 

Byleth was excited for the other people in her life to meet her baby girl. She was also looking forward to getting back to work. She felt like she had abandoned her post these last two months. She also wanted to give Seteth a day off, if he would actually take it…

When Byleth first at the monastery, on of the first thing she did was find her advisor. Seteth was sitting in his office, his head in his left hand, looking over a large stack of papers. He was so preoccupied that he did not even hear her enter. Byleth smiled at him in his element, so dedicated, in deep concentration. She carefully moved to his blind side and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. Seteth shifted back in surprise, but he managed to keep quiet.

“Byleth my dear, you have returned and with a new addition I see.” Seteth gave her a warm smile as he stood up to examine the baby in her arms. 

Byleth immediately held the child out to him, which Seteth took. She wasn’t sure what Seteth would look like with a child in his arms. She’d seen his fatherly devotion to Flayn but this was different. His whole manner changed from a serious man of the church to a soft and caring man holding a precious object. 

“Byleth she is beautiful and will look a lot like her father I believe.”

Byleth smiled. “That’s what everyone thinks as well.”

Seteth looked at her. “I am so very pleased to see you can have children. Honestly I was a bit concerned you might not be able to with what Rhea did to you as a child. But this…” he said, holding up the baby who reached out to touch his beard. “This is wonderful. I am so completely happy for you my dear.” 

For some reason Byleth felt tears settle in her eyes. She was happy too. The second she found out she was pregnant, all the concerns Seteth just listed vanished from her mind. She had forgotten them. Hearing him say that out loud just now made her realize how happy she was. So far it did not appear that any of her particular problems would affect her children. 

“I hope you don’t mind if the baby calls you uncle Seteth” Byleth said. 

Seteth smiled. “She may call me whatever she wishes. All I desire is that she knows I will care for her.” 

Byleth moved forward and kissed Seteth on the cheek. “I’m sure she will know so much love, including from you.”

A throat cleared behind them. They both looked to see Claude.

“Hello Seteth. What do you think of my wonderful child” Claude asked with a grin.

“Beautiful” Seteth said, handing Zaynah off to her father. 

“I hope she ends up looking like her mother” Claude said. “She may have most of my traits but she could still possess Byleth’s uncommon beauty.”

“I think she will” Seteth said.

Byleth felt her cheeks flush. She glanced up at Claude who gave her a little wink and a nudge of his head. Byleth smiled and nodded.

“Well I am sure you too have much to talk about. I think there are many others who would like to meet Zaynah. Have fun you two” Claude said with a chuckle, then closed the door behind him.

Seteth leaned against his desk. “Are you sure you want to jump back into everything? I do not mind doing this on my own for a bit longer. Having a new child is an important time.”

Byleth reached out and lightly stroked his cheek. “I am fine Seteth. I’ve spent a lot of time with Zaynah already and she will always be nearby. Besides I need to get back into the swing of things before Dimitri returns and I begin trying for a second.”

“So soon?” 

“Yes. It is important to us and all of Fodlan to conceive an heir. My marriage to Claude has already caused some unrest.”

“I hope you are not just doing it for political reasons.”

“Of course not. We both want a child together so very much. I can’t wait to add more love to Dimitri’s life.”

Seteth gave her a gentle gaze then lightly brushed his fingers over the hand she had resting on the desk. “You are a wonderful soul Byleth. Although I did not originally approve of your relationships, I think that now they might be one of the things that can cure Fodlan. I do not think anyone can look upon you and not see or feel the amount of love you possess. It is truly magnificent.”

“You give me too much credit” she said, moving her hand from his face to lace through his soft hair. His eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the contact. “You forget how much love those five have as well. Each of them also deeply cares for another besides me. This wonderful bubble of love we have created is not all my doing.” 

Seteth pulled her hand down and kissed her palm. “Do you think any of them would have had the courage to love like that without seeing you do it first? Do you not think their own love for you or trying to understand and share you contributed in any way? They are all nobles, Byleth. Each one was raised with a very specific relationship goal in mind, wed whom they are told and make sure to bare a child with a crest. I doubt any of them considered they could marry for love or even love more than one person. That was all you my dear.”

Byleth felt like crying again. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears. “Please Seteth, let me believe I did not do what you said. It’s too much for me to think about it your way.” 

Seteth smiled then stood up. He held her face in his hand and kissed her forehead.   
“I will speak no more of it then.” 

Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck. Seteth was amazing. She pulled him down and captured his lips. He was clearly expecting a chaste kiss, not the deeper one she gave. When she let him go he looked a bit surprised but Seteth did not say anything until Byleth reached out and started undoing the buttons of his coat.

“Byleth my dear, what are you doing?”

“Taking care of my advisor” she said low and desire filled as she continued to unbutton his clothes until she revealed his wonderful chest.

“But I thought you only wanted to be with your partners from now on.”

Byleth placed a few kisses on his chest then leaned against him, her hand cupping his chin. “I did say that and I meant it, but you are...like a partner to me. I care for you deeply Seteth. I’ve told you before. I understand it would be difficult for us to be in a relationship, and having six partners does seem a bit daunting but I…I am not sure I can completely cut off this type of relationship with you. I will always love you no matter what. If you do not want this I understand but I wish to take care of you from time to time. Especially now.”

Seteth kissed her hard. “Byleth you know I cannot resist you. I will always want you, but only if you want me. Please do not feel obligated to satisfy me.”

Byleth smiled. She did feel a bit obligated to repay him for all he had done but that wasn’t what this was. She had missed him so much and it had been almost a year since the last time they were together. “Seteth I want you. I wanted you so badly the second I walked in this room. It was so obvious that my husband noticed it and gave us the opportunity.”

Byleth had more to say but the second Seteth kissed her again it all left her mind. His mouth was heated and passionate, his hard cock already pressing against her. Byleth had planned to at least suck him off before he could make her orgasm but his worshipping touches were already pushing her into a realm of bliss she did not want to get out of. It took a lot of willpower for Byleth to push two hands against his chest. 

Seteth let her guide him to sit in one of the guest chairs. She got on her knees in front of him and undid the lacings of his pants. Byleth watched his face as she lightly stroked his cock. He looked absolutely ready to burst at any moment. 

“Seteth…” she said after running her tongue up his length “do you not have anyone else to please you?”

Seteth bit his bottom lip. “You are not the last person I was with, if that’s what you are asking. But it has been awhile since that.” 

“Oh?” Byleth grinned then licked up his length again, flicking the tip. “Who is the lucky lady who gets to have you?”

Seteth reached out and laced his fingers in Byleth’s hair. “Do you really wish to know my dear?” he asked almost stranded, clearly wishing she’d continue pleasing him instead of having this conversation.

Byleth swallowed his entire cock and hummed her positive answer against it. He groaned and did not speak again until she pulled off of him. She lightly grabbed his testicles and played with them so she could still pleasure him but he could at least speak.

“It was Ingrid” he finally said.

For some reason this surprised Byleth. She never considered those two together before. Honestly, she thought he might say Manuela. It was no secret that the songstress thought Seteth was sexy. 

Byleth went back to stroking his cock lightly with her hand. “Is this new?”

“Yes…I’ve seen a lot...of her over the last year.”

Now Byleth was just curious. She wondered if it was just a sex thing or if they actually liked one another. 

“When was the first time?”

“At your wedding...to Dimitri.”

“Hmmm…” Byleth said as she took his cock in her mouth again. 

Seteth groaned and moved his hips up to push his cock further down her throat. Byleth considered asking him more questions before letting him climax but he seemed so pent up. She deep throated him and sucked hard, bobbing along his length while he continued to thrust down her throat. She tasted his seed a minute later, drinking him completely before she pulled off of him then settled back down on her knees in front of him. 

“Do you have feelings for her?” Byleth asked looking up at the sexually pleased man in front of her. 

“I...I do not know” Seteth said, raking his fingers through his hair and leaning forward to look in Byleth’s eyes. “Ingrid is a wonderful woman but she might be a bit too young for me I fear… And I cannot give her father what he wants. Ingrid needs a strong, powerful and preferably rich man to rescue her poor territory. That is not me, besides I will not leave the church or your side to marry into a noble household.”

Byleth bit her lip. “But if it makes you happy…”

Seteth smiled softly. “Byleth I am where I want to be. If I am unhappy I will tell you so. I know you would not want me here if it’s not where I wish to be.” He reached out and guided her to straddle his lap. 

“I just want you to be happy and Ingrid as well.”

Seteth lightly kissed her lips. “I believe right now we are both happy. I know that Dimitri plans to figure out a way to bring prosperity to Ingrid’s territory. She will find happiness soon I am sure.”

Byleth frowned and returned his kiss. “And you?”

“I am already happy my dear” he said kissing her harder this time. “I am at your side.” His lips found her jaw. “I am helping you lead the church.” He moved to her neck. “My daughter is safe and you just brought a beautiful child into this world.” He kissed her collarbone. “All of Fodlan has a bright future ahead of it. What’s not to be happy about?”

Seteth pulled her sleeve down and kissed the top of her breast. Byleth arched back a bit, supported by one of his hands, so he could continue the pleasurable assault on her breasts. Byleth moved across his cock, her underwear adding to the wonderful friction. Seteth sucked lightly on her nipples, flicking them both with his tongue. After several minutes of these tender actions Seteth broke the silence.

“May I have you Byleth? Are you healed enough?”

Byleth shifted up so she could kiss him again. “I am and you may. I really need to feel you inside of me right now. Please fuck me Seteth.”

Seteth pulled her underwear to the side then helped her lower down onto him. Byleth cried out, still not used to the feeling of a cock back inside of her after giving birth. So far she’d only been with Linhardt a few times since he preferred a slow and steady pace. Seteth clenched her jaw and made her look at him. 

“I’m ok” she said softly.

Seteth thrusted up gently into her. “Please tell me if I hurt you.”

Byleth nodded then captured his mouth. They moved slowly, Seteth letting her set the pace. His hands roamed along the parts of her flesh exposed to him as his tongue danced with hers. The pain gradually subsided and Byleth began to moan loudly. It felt so good to be able to have sex again. Seteth was an ideal person to be doing this with right now. He was so attentive and loving. Each thrust gentle, each touch intentional and worshipping. He always made her feel so incredibly beautiful and almost divine, as if he felt blessed to be able to touch her. For a second she wondered if he was this way with Ingrid. The thought vanished as an orgasm boiled up in her. Byleth moaned against Seteth’s lips, trying not to cry out. 

Seteth’s mouth traveled down to her breasts as she caught her breath. He massaged a kissed until he was satisfied that she was ready for more. He picked her up and placed on his desk. Seteth pulled her underwear off and buried his face between her core. Byleth gasped and arched back. She pushed the back of his head so she could fuck along his face. 

Again this was supposed to be about him, but he would not let her focus on him. The thing was she knew Seteth genuinely loved to make her climax. He enjoyed every second they spent together, so maybe she shouldn’t feel bad about not being able to take control of the situation. 

Seteth devoured her until she climaxed again, then he stood up and pushed his unbelievably hard cock back inside of her. His mouth found her breasts as his hand supported her back, making her hips arch to the angle that would make her climax again. Byleth tightened for him, getting a gasp out of him as she clamped down. It was obvious he was ready to climax but he wanted to fuck her like this longer. Byleth cupped his chin and pulled his mouth back to her lips.

“There is no need to hold back my dear. I plan to be with you the whole day.”

Seteth’s hips faltered. “The whole day?” Byleth nodded. “That sounds wonderful but we have so much to do.”

Byleth smiled. “I know. I figure we can lock ourselves in your room and work and fuck until we are satisfied.”

Seteth gave an especially deep thrust. “You have no idea how much I love that plan.” He thrust deeply again and Byleth whimpered. “Are you sure you will not be missed?”

Byleth hummed. “Mercedes and Claude already know I have a lot to catch up on. They will take care of Zaynah.” 

Seteth thrust again. “I’ve been eager to have you again like this my dear.” Another deep thrust. “You have no idea how nervous I was that it would not happen again.”

Byleth kissed him hard. “Never think...like that again...I believe...it is important...to our relationship...that we never...abandon...our physical...connection.” Seteth moaned as she clamped down on him again. “Come for me Seteth.”

Seteth picked up the pace and pulled another orgasm from Byleth. His own followed quickly, pulling out to decorate her inner thigh and the front of his desk. 

After they were cleaned up they gathered all of the paperwork they needed to review, Byleth called for some tea and moved to Seteth’s room. They had a surprisingly productive work day, all to themselves, with no interruptions and lots of physical distractions when their minds grew tired. 

They both decided that days like this would be the extent of their physical relationship. Every few months, when Byleth was gone for long durations, she would come back and they would lock themselves away in Seteth’s room, work through her backlog and fuck until their hearts were content. It wasn’t often but it worked for them to be physical with each other only a few times a year. They both knew in their hearts that their love for each other was more of deep friendship then romantic; a different level of connection then she had with the others. It’s why being together so little was all they needed. Their trust in one another as they ruled the Church of Serios was greatly deepened by their occasional physical interactions. Nothing bonded two people together like sharing physical intimate moments. Although in the deep parts of her heart, Byleth considered Seteth her sixth partner she never officially declared it. It felt like it would complicate their relationship. It also kept her other five relationships much stronger. The five guys had developed an understanding with each other. It took awhile and she didn’t want to muddy the water with the addition of Seteth. Instead they had a solid friendship with him, one of deep respect and occasion mutual interest. 

Perhaps one day things would change but right now they were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's hard to be too smutty when Byleth is recovering from giving birth. For those of you who like the heat I'll try to make the next two chapters more intense. Also I had no intention of adding Seteth in this chapter, but I just starting writing and that's what happened. lol.
> 
> Next chapter (as long as my brain doesn't go somewhere else) should consist of a surprise for Byleth and a lot of Dimitri :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	59. The Hungry King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt has a surprise for Byleth :)

Byleth’s fingers glided along the smooth skin of Linhardt’s stomach. Her lips kissed his neck then chest. Her tongue teased around his nipple before she bit down playfully. Linhardt sighed, his long fingers moving through her hair, the other hand gripping the flesh of her ass. Byleth loved touching Linhardt, just touching him. His skin was also so soft and smelt so nice like spring flowers. Whether she felt it under her fingers or her lips, or pressed against her body, she just couldn’t get enough of it. And he had deprived her of it for a month now. 

Byleth was surprised that when they returned to Fodlan, Linhardt decided to accompany Dimitri to Fhirdiad. He said that he discovered something interesting and thought he could solve a mystery in the former heart of the Kingdom. Of course she didn’t mind him pursuing his scholarly endeavor but she kind of had it in her mind that for now on, he’d be next to her. Lucky for her, his absence had been filled with her golden prince and her favorite redhead. But now Claude had gone back to Almyra and Byleth was in Fhirdiad. Her king was visiting House Rowe territory and wouldn’t return until tomorrow, which meant Byleth got Linhardt all to herself for an evening. Well some of the evening...she knew her swordsman was due to show up at some point. 

Byleth reached down and gripped Linhardt’s cock. He gave a little gasp then a moan when she started to stroke him. Damn she loved his moans, slow, low, and desire filled. Linhardt’s mouth found her neck where he proceeded to mark his territory while one of his hands massaged her breast. When she felt his cock grow unbelievably hard, Linhardt pushed Byleth to lay on her back so could take his turn kissing her flesh and teasing her sex with his long fingers. He whispered ‘beautiful mystery’ across her stomach, before licking at her folds. His tongue pushed into her as his fingers rubbed her clit. He licked and touched her core until she couldn’t take it anymore. Byleth arched into his face as her orgasm washed over her in pleasant waves. 

Linhardt licked his lips and made a little ‘mmm’ noise. He pushed his hard cock inside of her, thrusted a few times deep and fast then pulled her on top of him. Byleth tried not to smile. Of all her partners, Linhardt was the one who loved to have her on top of him, fucking him. It made sense since he was rather lazy, but she enjoyed the way he watched her body move, the way his hand gripped her ass when he was close, the way he bit his lip when she fucked him fast. Linhardt was so damn sexy underneath her.

Byleth moved her hips, fucking him somewhat fast. She leaned down enough for him to reach her breasts with his mouth. He sucked hard on her nipples, tasting a bit of her milk as he worked to push her into her next orgasm. Byleth climaxed in loud cries of pleasure. She was surprised when she didn’t take Linhardt with her, but she realized he must have held back, not wanting to accidentally impregnate her before Dimitri could. When Byleth caught her breath she crawled off the bed and got on her knees. Linhardt followed her so she could suck him off. Byleth licked the length of the incredibly long cock, her tongue noticing the veins and soft skin as it went. She took as much of him in as she could fit and moaned. Linhardt groaned in response then began moaning loudly as she bobbed up and down on his incredibly long cock. It didn’t take much for him to come apart. 

When Byleth was finished drinking her partner’s semen, they moved back in the bed, lightly running their fingers along the part of the others skin they could reach, while they caught their breath.

“I’ve missed you so much Lin” Byleth said after kissing him.

“You know I’ve missed you as well” he said softly. “You’ve arrived here at the perfect time.”

“Oh?” Byleth said leaning up onto an elbow to better look at him.

Linhardt placed his arms behind his head. “Yes. I believe I figured something out, something very important.”

Byleth waited for him to tell her. When he didn’t she prompted.

Linhardt smiled mischievously. “I can’t tell you.” Byleth pouted and Linhardt chuckled. He leaned up and kissed her cheek. “But I can show you tomorrow, when our king returns.”

“Dimitri?” Linhardt just nodded then buried his face into her neck and curled around her like a cat getting ready to sleep.

Byleth almost laughed, but sleep was calling her too. She could wait for Dimitri. 

\--  
Byleth woke up the next day sandwiched between her scholar and her swordsman. Felix had arrived in the middle of the night, woke her up for a heated love making session, then they both passed out next to Linhardt. She stretched and heard them both groan, causing her to smile. She crawled out of the bed, took a quick bath then went to find her child. When Dimitri arrived, she planned to give him the rest of her day, so she needed to get as much done as possible and spending time with her cute little two month old was priority. 

Byleth was surprised when she walked into the nursery and saw Dimitri playing with the small child. Zaynah was giggling as he bounced her up and down on his lap. Dimitri had such a wonderful smile on his face, Byleth’s whole body felt warm and happy witnessing it. 

Byleth walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He caught her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Beloved, I’ve missed you and this little one so very much.”

Byleth smiled. “We are both here now.”

“For how long though?” Dimitri asked, a bit of sadness in his voice.

“However long it takes for you to get me pregnant.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Byleth, keeping Zaynah supported in his other arm. “Do you mean that? Can we start trying?”

Byleth nodded. Another wonderful smile pulled across Dimitri’s features. He kissed her again. “When can we start?” he blurted out causing his face to flush slightly with embarrassment at his eagerness. 

Byleth giggled. “I planned to give you my whole day when you arrived but you got here earlier than I expected.”

“Ah yes I arrived early this morning. I was going to crawl into bed with you but Felix and Linhardt looked so comfortable I did not want to intrude.” 

“You could never intrude on my life, my love.” Dimitri kissed her again. “I plan to spend time with Zaynah this morning, then Linhardt wanted to show us something. Then I’m all yours.”

“Oh yes. I should get lunch prepared for the three of us.”

Byleth furrowed her brow. “You do not seem surprised that Linhardt wishes to speak with us.”

Dimitri hesitated for a moment. “Ah yes well he has been working diligently in our library. He was rather happy the last time I saw him. I believed he found something.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes but didn’t ask anything more. Instead she took her cute little baby girl from the massive king of Fodlan. Dimitri kissed her cheek then the top Zaynah’s head. 

“I will call for you when lunch is prepared” Dimitri said, then left the nursery.

Byleth frowned then held up Zaynah in front of her face. The little girl immediately reached for Byleth’s mint green locks of hair. “I wonder why your other father is not surprised about uncle Linhardt’s discovery.”

Zaynah did not acknowledge Byleth’s words, instead she stared and the locks of hair in her tiny hand. Byleth smiled and kissed her forehead. “I guess I can wait a few more hours.”

\---

Byleth walked out onto the balcony. Linhardt and Dimitri were discussing something political while sitting around a table filled with food. Byleth glanced at the spread and found it rather odd. She recognized onion gratin soup and cheesy verona stew, but the rest were various desserts. There didn’t seem to be any sort of plan for this meal. Byleth played it off as an easy mistake on Dimitri’s end since he lacked the ability to taste. 

Byleth moved to her partner’s, gave them each a quick kiss, then sat down. She was starving. She took a few bites of soup before realizing the other two weren’t eating. 

“What’s wrong? Are we expecting someone else?”

“No Beloved...it’s just…”

Dimitri became silent. He looked...nervous, unsure? She couldn’t pinpoint which emotion. She glanced at Linhardt who just looked anxious, like a child who couldn’t sit still. 

“What’s going on?” Byleth asked.

“We are about to show you my discovery” Linhardt said with a grin. 

“We?”

“Yes. I finished the last spell this morning. We are about to find out if it worked.” 

Linhardt motioned to Dimitri who slowly picked up a spoon. He dipped it in his soup and held in front of his mouth, hesitating. He glanced at Byleth before putting the spoon in his mouth. Dimitri’s pupil went wide. Before he said anything he sampled some of the stew and experienced the same reaction.

“Holy Goddess! I...I never thought I’d be able to taste my favorite foods again” Dimitri said elated. He stood up and pulled Linhardt into a tight embrace.

“It worked? You aren’t lying to me are you? I know you do that sometimes to make people feel better” Linhardt said.

“No! I can truly taste again!” Dimitri shouted happily. 

Byleth didn’t realize it but she had her hand over her mouth. “You did it Lin? You found a way to reverse his loss of taste?” 

Linhardt smiled and nodded his head. “You asked me to look into it years ago. I’ve been doing that ever since.”

It was Byleth’s turn to crush him in a hug. “Lin, you are incredible!”

“Honestly I feel rather accomplished. I had to mix several spells together but I finally found the combination that worked.”

Byleth kissed him hard then went for Dimitri. He embraced her and spun her around laughing happily. 

“Thank you my Beloved. If you had not asked Linhardt to do this for me I would never have regained my ability to taste.”

“I...I only asked once. Please give the credit to Lin for being so diligent.” 

Linhardt waved off their praise, took a bowl of saghert and cream from the table and walked toward the exit. “You two enjoy this meal and your day. I’m off to solve my next quandary.”

Byleth pulled Dimitri back to the table so he could continue to taste all the foods he used to love. It was amazing to watch the pure joy light up his face with every bite. Byleth was so incredibly happy for him. She had no idea how to express it so she just ate with him and watched him devour as much food as possible. When they were finished they opened a bottle of wine and relaxed in the Faerghus sun. 

Dimitri pulled her against him. His hand lightly traced along her jaw, then her bottom lip. 

“Beloved I am so happy to be able to taste food again but there is something I’ve always wanted to taste and never had the ability to.”

“What’s that?”

“You” he said slowly as he bent down to kiss her. 

Byleth opened her mouth for him. He groaned as their tongues moved together, pulling her tighter against him. He let go of her mouth then moved to her neck and started a slow trail of kissing, licking and sucking down to her breasts. He pulled the straps of her dress down and latched onto one of her sore nipples. She cried out as he sucked hard, tasting her milk. Dimitri groaned again and sucked harder. He moved to the other breasts and repeated his actions. 

“So good…” he said softly across her skin. 

Dimitri guided her to sit on the bench then bent down between her legs. He pulled her underwear off then kissed from her knee to her inner thigh. He stopped in order to run a finger along her slicked folds, teasing her clit a bit, before he began lapping at her core. Dimitri groaned again, his hands digging into her thighs. His tongue pushed deep inside of her as he tried to taste as much as possible. Byleth was moaning loudly, unable to keep quiet as the king of Fodlan absolutely devoured her. Dimitri had eaten her out like this before, but now she knew it was because he was enjoying the taste as well as pleasuring her. Each movement of his tongue was almost desperate as he licked. He kept groaning against her flesh. Byleth laced her fingers in his hair and pushed him deeper. The vibration of his groans was sending even more wonderful waves of pleasure through her. Byleth climaxed hard, seeing white as the king refused to stop tasting her. He moaned when he tasted her sweet release, lapping up as much as he could before obeying Byleth’s request to stop since she was overly sensitive. 

“Beloved, you taste so sweet” he said, placing a kiss on her inner thigh. “I just want to keep licking up your sweet slick. Goddess I can’t get enough.”

Byleth shivered at his words. “Just wait till you get to taste our husband. His body is like vanilla and his cum...mmmm.” 

Dimitri’s eyes were so dark and feral at her words. He suddenly scoped her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into their room. He practically threw her on the bed then plunged his huge throbbing cock inside of her. Byleth was barely able to gasp out before he started thrusting. It had been awhile since Dimitri was dark in the bedroom. He was fucking her so hard and brutal. His mouth kept finding parts of her body to suck on. It was like he needed to keep fucking and tasting her or he died. Each thrust so hard and desperate, each touch of his lips was trying to devour a part of her. They both crashed into the blissful abyss together. Byleth could feel so much of this semen pouring into her. It just kept throbbing against her walls, trying to continue her intense orgasm. 

Keeping them connected, Dimitri lay down next to her, moving them to their sides. His mouth found hers as he slowly continued to thrust into her. His kisses stole all her breath to the point she had to push him back.

“I’m sorry Beloved. I just can’t stop” he said thrusting especially deep inside of her, his hand gripping her hip to give him more leverage. “You just taste so amazing. I can’t get enough. I cannot stop myself from wanting to stay inside of you.” His pace picked up a bit and Byleth started moaning again. “My heart feels like it is going to explode.” He thrust a few more times. “I finally get to taste you. I finally get to impregnate you.” Dimitri gave her a heated kiss. “I have been waiting for this for so long.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s neck and tried to keep up with his mouth. Her head felt dizzy with the intensity of his movements. She tried to participate but it was so difficult when Dimitri had basically lost control. Her third orgasm prompted him to push her onto her hands and knees and fuck her from behind. It took all of Byleth’s energy to keep herself up. He fucked her so hard her teeth clicked together. Despite the intensity, Byleth would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. 

Dimitri shifted her around on his cock, so she was facing him. His hips immediately continued rocking against hers. One of his big hands was on her ass, practically holding her body up from the bed so he could push in deep. His other hand was in the middle of her back, allowing her to arch back as he sucked hard on her nipples, drinking more of her milk with each thrust. Byleth couldn’t stop moaning. Everything he was doing felt so fucking good. He too was constantly emitting sexy noises with each thrust and taste of her. It was so overwhelming. If he went like this all day she had no idea how she would last. Byleth was already exhausted but she would try for him. She’d do anything for Dimitri. 

The king picked up his pace again, fucking his queen hard into the mattress. Another intense orgasm crashed into Byleth and she thought she might die of pleasure right then. Dimitri filled her up accompanied by his own higher pitched cries then lay behind her. His heavy breathing washed across her neck, while his heart pounded so rapidly she could feel it against her back. His right hand lightly brushed across her stomach as his tongue moved up her neck.

“Beloved are you alright? I apologize for being so rough.”

Byleth shifted slightly to look at him. As she moved she felt his cock, still hard, against her back side. She could still see the dark desire swirl in his eye, but he was trying to reign it in. She absolutely loved this for him. 

Since their wedding, Byleth noticed that Dimitri seemed more...accepting of who he was. He was embracing the darkness that tended to bubble up inside of him and making it what he wanted, using it in a positive way. Whether it be to silence and lead the leaders of Fodlan during heated meetings or to absolutely destroy Byleth and Claude in the bedroom, he was accepting it more as something that could help him more than hurt him. Right now he looked like he wanted to completely give in to it. Having the ability to taste returned again and trying to procreate with Byleth had tipped his control a bit. 

At the moment Dimitri looked a bit ashamed of what he’d just done, but Byleth refused to let him take a step backwards. She stroked his cheek and planted a few sweet kisses against his lips. “I’m fine my love. I am always happy when I’m with you. I absolutely love being ravished by you.”

Dimitri’s dark need flared in his eye again, but he kissed her softly instead of passionately. “Beloved I need you again. Please…” he said across her lips. 

Wow he was insatiable right now. Byleth had no idea how he could keep going like this. His hard cock was already pushing between her thighs and teasing her entrance. Both of his arms were wrapped around her so he could squeeze her breasts in his big hands. Byleth was only able to give a quick nod before he was back inside of her. He fucked her slowly this time. Each thrust deep and steady, each touch thought out. He gave her mouth a break and focused on decorating her neck with purple circles, occasionally biting down hard when a thrust felt especially good. Eventually he pulled her leg up so he could thrust deeper. Byleth knew he was ready to climax again so she clamped his cock and refused to release. Dimitri moaned loudly, then gave up his control for an intense thirty seconds, which resulted in him filling her up again. 

Dimitri shifted Byleth to face him, then wrapped them together, still connected. His lips found hers again, but they were lazy kisses instead of the heated ones from earlier. Byleth felt boneless in his grasp at the moment. She let him do whatever he wanted and he clearly wanted to do a lot. His cock was unrelenting. It refused to give him a break, still hard inside of Byleth’s walls.

Dimitri groaned. “I do not know what’s gotten into me. I just want more of you my Beloved.”

Byleth smiled. “It’s almost new in a way, right? You’ve never experienced the tasting sense during sex. I imagine it’s quite addicting. I’ve never really thought of what sex might be like without it.” She leaned forward and licked some of the sweat off of his neck. “I’d be very upset if I couldn’t taste you like that.” Dimitri’s hips pushed against hers more. She bit down into his neck and he gasped out. “Especially your skin. It’s so uniquely you and I absolutely love it.” Her mouth latched onto his throat and he made a deep noise.

“Beloved you are making it very difficult to control myself. I...Goddess I just want to keep filling you up.” He started moving his hips again, his hand digging deep into the flesh of her ass. “I want to impregnate you so badly.” He thrust again. “I cannot wait to see your belly big with my child.” 

“Then make me pregnant Dima. Fill me up all you want.”

Dimitri’s body tightened, his fingers dug into her flesh. Byleth thought he was about to lose control but he relaxed again. Instead his mouth fit with hers, giving her sweet kisses. 

“I have you the rest of the day my beautiful wife?”

Byleth smiled. “You mean I have you, the rest of the day my amazing husband.”

Dimitri smiled. “Then I can take my time” he said, giving her a deep thrust. “I believe you are already exhausted from this.”

Byleth hmmed and gave a little nod. “Can we take a break after this one? I really do want you all day but I’m not sure my body will last if you’re this passionate.” 

Dimitri kissed her cheek. “Of course Beloved. I am so grateful you can handle me, that you accept me even when I am like this.”

Byleth stroked his cheek. “I see nothing wrong with the way you are. I’ve told you before that you are perfect and I love you so very much.” Byleth pulled his left hand towards her mouth and kissed her mother’s ring that now rested on his finger after being resized. 

“I know my love but I’m still grateful either way. I know I bring...a unique set of challenges that your other partners do not. That is what I meant.”

Byleth kissed him. “Each of my partners have a unique set of challenges” she teased. “But you’re the one that has my mother’s ring. You’re my sweet and beautiful king. I will love you forever Dimitri. Let’s start our family now.”

The darkness in Dimitri’s eye was finally gone, replaced with nothing but love. He placed a few deep kisses on her lips. “Yes Beloved, let’s start our family right now.” 

Dimitri started thrusting into her again, but the heat was gone. This was nothing but gentle love making. Dimitri was back to tasting as much of her as he could, while fucking her slowly. At one point he pulled her to sit in his lap, where they kissed more than fucked. This session lasted a while before Dimitri picked up his pace and climaxed again.

The royal couple took a quick bath then slept for two hours. They woke up, Dimitri tried some more foods, then they made love several more times before passing out for twelve hours. 

Byleth prayed that Dimitri’s new found love of tasting her wouldn’t be as intense as today. She did not think she’d survive. But she was rather hopeful the whole experience resulted in a child. Either way she knew she couldn’t have sex tomorrow. The king had fucked her so much she was incredibly sore. She was pretty sure his cock and his lips must be as well. Tomorrow they would sleep in, get some work done and play with Zaynah. The next day they could try procreating all over again. Until it was confirmed that Byleth was pregnant, she was sure every other day for the next several weeks would be filled with her amazing king’s flesh against hers. She was absolutely looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is just wonderful! I really wanted to give him his ability to taste back. I understand that in the game it was meant to be more a psychological issue but since I linked it up with a cost for using his crest, I thought it would be nice to give it back to him. Let's face it, Dimitri deserves all the wins. 
> 
> Next up another wedding! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!!!!


End file.
